El Ultimo Horrocruxe: Inicia el Terror de Nuevo
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Harry creyo haber destruido el Horrocruxe que le faltaba, pero se equivoco de nuevo, y ahora el Horrocruxe esta en un lugar mas peligroso, Harry y su familia deberan enfrentarse al peligro que representa Voldemort... otra vez...
1. El Inicio de un Nuevo Terror

Alo..!!!!!! de nuevo saludándolos con la continuación de mi fic "**El Ultimo Horrocruxe**" el titulo de este fic no es para nada original.. lo se.. perdón.. pero bueno.. espero ke les guste al igual ke les gusto el anterior..!!! disfruten en primer capi..!! espero sus Reviews..!!!

Por cierto _**J.K. ROWLING**_..!!! es la Mejor o que..!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Inicio de un Nuevo Terror..!!**

Era una noche tranquila y silenciosa, en la casa de los Potter reinaba la paz, todos dormían, o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía.

-Silencio, si nos escuchan el plan fallara- dijo una voz desde las sombras, otra dos sombras la seguían, caminaban en cuclillas, parecían tener bastante practica en entrar a lugares ilegalmente, se movían como si fueran uno solo, como si se hubieran preparado para ese "ataque" por mucho tiempo- este es su cuarto, entren- dijo una voz mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a las otras dos sombras.

Dentro de la habitación solo se encontraba una chica de unos 17 años durmiendo, abrazaba una almohada que ponía "Princess" en ella, dormía desparramada en la cama, las tres sombras se acercaron la cama y se pusieron alrededor de ella, sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a la chica.

-Listos?- pregunto la sombra que estaba justo frente a la cama de la chica, las otras dos asintieron y se prepararon a lanzar el hechizo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Harry- dijo Ginny revolviendo a su esposo.

-Efrmm…- fue la respuesta que consiguió la pelirroja.

-Harry, amor- insistió Ginny revolviendo a Harry de nuevo.

-Si, yo también te amo Ginny- dijo Harry dándose vuelta pera abrazar a Ginny y quedar dormido de nuevo.

-Harry James Potter despierta en este instante- exclamo Ginny golpeando suavemente a su marido.

-Que, que, que paso?- pregunto Harry sentándose en la cama de golpe.

-Presiento que algo no anda bien- dijo Ginny mirando hacia la puerta que en ese momento se encontraba cerrada.

-Algo no anda bien? Como que?- pregunto Harry mirando a su esposa.

-No lo se- respondió Ginny sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.

-Ya, tu tranquila, es solo tu imaginación, vuelve a dormir- le dijo Harry tomando la cara de su esposa y obligándola a mirarlo.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón- dijo Ginny relajándose y besando a Harry.

-Me gusta tener la razón- dijo Harry separándose un momento para después seguir besando a Ginny, el beso iba perfecto, y cuando las cosas se ponían buenas…

-AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!- un grito de terror los hizo separarse inmediatamente.

-Que paso?- salto Ginny, pero Harry ya había brincado de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta con la varita en alto, algo le había ocurrido a su hija, a su princesa, ya se imaginaba todo tipo de cosas espantosas, todo lo que estaba sufriendo su pobre hija y todas las… un segundo… esos gritos de auxilio no eran de su hija…

-Auxilio!

-Ayuda!

-Por favor!

-Pero que demo… no puede ser- dijo Harry al entrar en la habitación de Annie y ver a sus dos hijos gemelos y al mejor amigo de estos pegados en la pared inmóviles mientras Annie les lanzaba con todos sus peluches, que eran bastantes, no les dolía, pero algunos de los peluches tenían nariz y ojos de plástico, y eso si que les dolía.

-Eso les pasa por idiotas!- gritaba Annie mientras arrojaba los peluches con furia.

-Papa!!- grito Jo mirando a su padre suplicándole que los ayudara.

-Señor Potter tenga piedad!- dijo esta vez Xo antes de que un hipopótamo le diera en el estomago.

-Papa, esta loca!- grito Siri moviendo la cabeza para que ese panda no le diera.

-Annie, cariño, basta- dijo Harry acercándose a su hija.

-Oh no, claro que no, estos me las van a pagar!- dijo Annie sin dejar de arrojar os peluches, los chicos no dejaba de gritar pidiendo auxilio, en ese momento Ginny entro en la habitación con la varita preparada para atacar, pero al ver la escena sus músculos se relajaron y se recargo en el marco de la puerta para ver bien como Harry controlaba a esas monstruo… quiero decir a sus hijos.

-Bien, ya basta, Annie suelta ese elefante- dijo Harry acercándose a su hija, pero esta lo ignoro y lo lanzo contra sus blancos- Annie ya, deja ese alce, no te atrevas.

-Papá, apártate que no les doy a esos tres- dijo Annie intentando no darle a Harry, pero Harry se movía en la misma dirección que lo hacia el brazo de Annie.

-Lily-Anne Potter deja ese alce ahora mismo!- advirtió su padre con una mirada que daba miedo, por lo que Annie se apresuro a dejar el alce y mirar a Harry con su mirada de "Perdón Papi" la cual siempre ablandaba a Harry hasta en las peores travesuras, y esa no era la excepción- bueno ya, que te hicieron estos tres?

-Pues mira, te explicare, estaba yo muy a gusto dormida cuando de repente…

-Ni siquiera nos dejo hacer la broma, solo nos ataco por que así!- grito Siri una vez que Ginny lo despego de la pared.

-Pues creeme que les hubiera ido peor de haberme hecho la broma- le dijo Annie acercándose a el amenazadoramente.

-Ya, dejen de pelear- les dijo Harry mientras bajaba a Xo con cuidado- y ustedes tres me van a decir cual era la broma que le iban a hacer a Annie.

-Era un clásico papá!- dijo Jo- simplemente crema batida, algo de agua y un _Levicorpus_ para que nos diera tiempo de huir.

-Pero no… la señorita Potter tenia que arruinarlo todo- dijo Siri mirando a su hermana molesto.

-No es mi culpa que no sepan planear bromas- respondió Annie cruzándose de brazos.

-Que no sabemos planear bromas?- preguntó Xo incrédulo- si, como no, que me dices de la broma a los Slytherins durante el partido el año pasado?

-Y la broma que le hicimos al tío Remus en Navidad?- apoyo Jo.

-Y el golpe que les daré si no se callan!!- dijo entre dientes Siri.

-Que?- preguntaron los otros dos, pero al ver la cara de Harry comprendieron que habían metido la pata.

-Castigados, los tres- dijo Harry mirándolos seriamente.

-Pe… pero, señor Potter, debo volver con mis padres a España, visitamos a mis abuelos, solo vine por la Red Flu para…

-No Xo, no te preocupes, halare con tu padre, estarás bajo mi control el resto del verano- lo interrumpió Harry con un cierto toque de falsa crueldad, Xo se limito a asentir- ahora, díganme que fue lo que paso.

-Pues estos imbeci…

-Annie- advirtió Harry.

-Digo… mis hermanos y Xo entraron a mi cuarto a escondidas, yo estaba medio dormida, así que cuando se pararon los tres junto a mi cama desperté, y lo primero que vi fue a alguien vestido completamente de negro con mascara también negra y que me apuntaba con la varita, que mas podía hacer, grite, este trío se asusto y yo tuve la oportunidad de lanzarles un encantamiento para que no se me acercaran- relato Annie.

-Bien, ya se cual será su castigo- dijo Harry, los chicos, que ya sabían de que se trataba el cruel castigo se echaron a los pies de Harry suplicándoles que no lo hiciera, incluso Annie se arrodillo ante el.

-Por favor no!

-Papá no lo hagas, te arrepentirás!

-Señor Potter juro que no lo volvemos a hacer!

-Papi es culpa de ellos, no mía!

-Ya, basta de dramas- dijo Harry sacudiéndose a los chicos, pero parecían garrapatas y se aferraban a el fuertemente- déjenme!- volvió a decir Harry pero mientras mas se sacudía a los chicos, mas se aferraban a el, y Harry perdía el equilibrio con cada sacudida que daba- chicos, me estoy… ahhh!

-Harry!- exclamo Ginny al ver que su marido caía de espaldas, los chicos se levantaron de inmediato.

-Papa, lo sentimos!- dijeron los tres Pottercillos.

-Lo lamento señor Potter!- dijo Xo.

-Harry, amor, estas bien?- preguntó Ginny.

-Creo… creo que me lastime…- dijo Harry con voz ahogad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Señora Potter.

-Si- respondió Ginny levantándose, ella, sus hijos y Xo se encontraban en la sala de espera de San Mungo, habían tenido que llevar a Harry ya que no había podido levantarse después de tremendo golpe.

-No se preocupe, su esposo esta bien, solo se lastimo un poco la espalda pero lo arreglamos enseguida- dijo la Sanadora encargada de Harry- ya pueden pasar a verlo.

-Muchísimas gracias, vengan chicos- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la habitación de Harry, al entrar en la habitación vieron a Harry recostado sobre una cama bebiendo jugo de calabaza y hablando con una Sanadora bastante bonita pero algo mayor que él.

-Papá!- exclamaron los tres Potter Jr. y corrieron hacia su padre.

-Hola- les dijo Harry abrazando a sus hijos.

-Lo sentimos tanto papa.

-Si, te prometo que jamás pasara de nuevo.

-Y yo te cuidare hasta que te cures totalmente.

-Muchas gracias- les dijo Harry sonriéndoles- y espero que lo cumplan.

-Perdone señor Potter- dijo Xo estaba parado enseguida de Ginny cerca de la puerta.

-No te preocupes Xo, de peores cosas he salido- le dijo Harry sonriendo, Xo le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta se borro en unos segundos…

-Harry!- la puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió fuertemente golpeando a Xo en la espalda provocando que el chico saliera disparado y aterrizara sobre el sillón que había en la habitación, la razón de tan tremendo alboroto era que Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Henry, Raven y Ara habían entrado en la habitación como una manada de elefantes.

-Harry? Estas bien? Que te paso?- pregunto Hermione acercándose a su amigo e inspeccionándolo para asegurarse que no le había pasado nada.

-Si, Hermione, estoy bien, solo me caí- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y a los demás confundido.

-Que? No te atacaron?- pregunto Remus mirando a Harry.

-No- respondió este.

-Pero, entonces, por que la nota suena tan urgente?- pregunto Ara mostrando el papel que traía en sus manos.

-Nota? Que nota?- pregunto Harry.

-No les dejamos ningún… Sirius, John!- se interrumpió Ginny mirando a sus hijos molesta.

-Es que todos estaban dormidos y no queríamos molestarlos- se excuso Jo retrocediendo ante la mirada de su madre, esta los había enviado a las casas de todos para que les dijeran que Harry había tenido un pequeño accidente.

-Si, y no tuvimos otra opción que dejar una nota para que la vieran cuando despertaran- ayudo Siri a su hermano.

-Bueno, pudieron haber dejado una nota que sonara menos…

-Fatal!- grito Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione.

-Lo sentimos, queríamos que vinieran en cuanto se levantaran- dijo Jo chocando contra la pared.

-Por eso hicimos que la nota sonara como si fuera una emergencia- dijo Siri pegado a la pared al igual que su hermano, ya no tenían a donde huir, todos los recién llegados, su madre y hasta Xo, quien había sufrido las consecuencias de la estupidez de los Potter, avanzaban hacia ellos con cara asesina- escuchen, podemos negociarlo…

-No hay cuestión de llegar a la violencia!- dijo Jo mientras se cubría contra Siri, todos estaban a punto de atacar cuando un par de carcajadas los saco a todos de su mundo homicida.

-Se puede saber de que se ríen?- pregunto Tonks mirando a Harry y Annie.

-Las… notas…- logro decir Harry entre risas, él y Annie habían tomado las notas que Siri y Jo dejaron e las casas de Ron, Sirius y Remus y ahora reían con las ocurrencias de los gemelos.

-Déjenme ver- dijo Ginny tomando los papelitos de la mano de Harry, al leerlos no pudo hacer mas que reír, las tres notas decían lo mismo, solo cambiaban los nombres de a quien iban dirigidas:

"_Tío (Nombre del tío):_

_Por favor, vengan a San Mungo, mi papá sufrió un accidente, esta mal, fue nuestra culpa, no podemos quedarnos, lo sentimos estamos desesperados, y mamá histérica. Por favor, vengan en cuanto puedan._

_Sirius y Jo"_

-No es gracioso- dijo Remus mirando a los Potter, quienes se estaban partiendo de risa, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Moony tiene razón, tienen idea de a que hora me levantó para venir? Fue inhumano!- exclamo Sirius haciendo reír aun mas a los Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cerca de medio día Harry pudo salir del hospital con la condición de que no hiciera esfuerzos, así que Ginny le prohibió bajar las escaleras de la casa, pero Harry era libre de pasearse por todo el piso de arriba, Annie, cumpliendo su promesa, se quedaba con Harry todo el día, tenia buenos dotes como Sanadora, Ginny ya había hablado con el padre de Xo, por lo que el chico, para horror de Annie, se quedaría el resto de las vacaciones ahí.

-Muchas gracias princesa- dijo Harry una vez que Annie le subiera una bandeja con su cena.

-No hay problema papá, y la Sanadora dijo que debías tomarte esta poción con cada comida- le dijo Annie dejando una botellita en la charola.

-Muy bien, entonces me la tomare- sonrió Harry, su hija seria una gran Sanadora algún día- oye Annie, llama a tus hermanos y a Xo, aun tienen pendiente el castigo, y esta vez mas les vale que no intenten negarse o me terminaran de partir la espalda.

-Si papá- respondió Annie sin ganas, la chica salio de la habitación arrastrando los pies, al llegar a la planta baja sus hermanos y Xo veían una película en la sala, estaban muy emocionados, pero a Annie no le importo, desconecto el televisor.

-Oye!- exclamo enojado Siri.

-Que te pasa Annie!- esta vez fue Jo.

-Frodo estaba a punto de arrojar el anillo a la lava!- grito Xo.

-Dejen de gritarme!- respondió gritando Annie- papa dice que subamos porque nos dirá el castigo.

Las caras de los tres chicos cambiaron al instante, sabían perfectamente cual era ese castigo, los cuatro subieron las escaleras con una lentitud impresionante, al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Harry dieron un suspiro general y entraron.

-Hola papa, querías vernos?- preguntó Siri yendo hacia la cama de su padre, Ginny estaba doblando unas camisetas en una esquina de la cama.

-Si, exacto, creo que no pude darles su castigo ayer, así que…

-No tienes por que preocuparte papá, ya sabemos cual es el castigo- lo interrumpió Jo.

-Lo saben?- pregunto Harry.

-Si, sabemos que nos dirás- dijo esta vez Annie.

-Pues haber, que les diré?- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los chicos fijamente.

-Chicos, estuvo mal lo que hicieron anoche- comenzó Jo.

-No es bueno que le hagan bromas a su hermana- siguió Siri.

-Y Annie deja de responder a las bromas de tus hermanos porque ellos te la responderán igual- esa fue Annie.

-Xo, se que no puedo regañarte porque no eres mi hijo, pero estoy decepcionado de ti muchacho- dijo Xo.

-Y ahora su castigo será…- dijo Jo.

-No usar magia por lo que queda de vacaciones- dijeron todos a coro.

-Bien- dijo Harry algo sorprendido, eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir- que bueno que comprendieron la platica y… pues no magia, sabré si lo hacen y… pues… ya pueden irse.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a Harry sorprendido.

-Te conocen bien amor- le dijo Ginny acercándose a el.

-Si, creo que demasiado bien- dijo Harry volviéndose para besar a Ginny, cuando la mano de Harry se acercaba peligrosamente al sostén de Ginny por debajo de la blusa ella lo detuvo.

-Debes descansar, recuerdas?- le dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole.

-Oh vamos- le reclamo Harry, pero Ginny salía de la habitación negando con la cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-ANNIE!!

-RAVEN!!

-Que después de tantos años de conocerse y verse casi todos los días no pueden dejar de gritarse cada vez que se ven- dijo Siri pretendiendo haber quedado sordo ante el grito de su hermana y prima.

-Mira que hace 4 días que no la veo- se excuso Annie abrazando a Raven, y eso era verdad, ya que Ron y su familia habían ido a un viaje a Rusia y las chicas no se habían visto desde hacia 4 días.

-Bueno en ese caso… HENRYYYYY!!!!!!!!!- grito Siri con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sirius, cállate!- gritaron las chicas, pues les había gritado prácticamente en el oído.

-Que? Hace 4 días que no lo veo- se excuso Siri mientras se lanzaba hacia Henry para abrazarlo.

-Oye! Quita…- dijo Henry lanzando a Siri hacia un lado.

-Hola Henry, que tal Rusia?- pregunto Jo.

-Genial, aun siendo verano el clima es fresco- comento Henry, los chicos pronto subieron a la habitación de los gemelos mientras las chicas llamaban a Ara para que fuera a la reunión, Ara no tardo nada en aparecer por la chimenea, entonces las tres desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

-Estas niñas, nunca se cansan del chismorreo- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a Tonks y Hermione en la sala.

-Lo se, creo que es hereditario- dijo Ron saliendo a prisa de la sala para no ser alcanzado por los cojines que las tres mujeres le lanzaron.

-Idiota!- escucho el grito de su hermana al llegar al comedor y sentarse con Sirius, Remus y Harry, estos tres reían a carcajadas por la ocurrencia del pelirrojo.

-Solo dije la verdad- comento Ron encogiéndose de hombros y tomando una cerveza de mantequilla que le tendía Sirius.

-Y díganme, que tal Hogwarts?- pregunto Harry a Sirius y Remus, ya que Remus, desde hace tres años se había convertido en Director de la prestigiosa escuela, mientras que Sirius se había quedado con el puesto de Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Para que preguntas, si te la vives allá?- pregunto Sirius, y era verdad, Harry iba mínimo una vez a la semana a Hogwarts, ya fuera por que Remus lo había llamado debido a las bromas de sus hijos, o simplemente a visitar a Sirius y Remus.

-Bueno, solo pregunto, que pasa cuando no estoy allá?- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

-Tus hijos son unas bestias- respondieron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo, los cuatro adultos comenzaron a reír.

-Admito que no son unos angelitos, pero no debe ser tan malo- dijo Harry dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Piensa de nuevo Potter, si Sirius no esta saliendo con una chica es Jo el que anda detrás de las faldas de Hogwarts y hasta Xo se la vive de chica en chica también- dijo Sirius.

-Por Merlín Sirius, te sale sangre de la boca! Te mordiste la lengua horrible!- exclamo Remus haciendo reír a Harry y Ron.

-Muy gracioso Moony- le respondió Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

-Saben, ya me hacia falta esto- dijo Harry sacando otro tema- estar todos juntos, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y platicando alegremente.

-Sin mujeres- dijo Ron levantando su botella a modo de brindis, todos chocaron sus botellas y dieron un trago.

Eran muy felices así, durante esos últimos dos años las cosas, tanto en Hogwarts como en la vida de todos ellos, habían mejorado bastante, no más Horrocruxe, aunque sabían que seguía dentro de Harry.

Remus, con su nuevo puesto de director estaba más feliz que nunca, Tonks y Ara lo apoyaban muchísimo, y esa era la primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts en la que la esposa del director vivía en Hogwarts también, era genial, aunque en verano no se quedaban ahí, Tonks había sido asignada a la seguridad Ministerial, un puesto bastante importante y del que ella se sentía orgullosa, Ara seguía siendo la numero uno de la clase, y el hecho de que su padre era el director no la había cambiado para nada, ella seguía ayudando a los chicos con las bromas y estaba muy feliz, aunque debía admitir que la Luna Llena se estaba convirtiendo en un problema, no por el hecho de convertirse en lobo, sino por que no podía salir de fiesta con los otros siempre, antes ellos no salían de fiesta muy seguido, eran niños, o por lo menos eso decían sus padres, pero ahora era otra historia, ella debía estar en casa la noche antes de Luna Llena, la noche de Luna Llena, lógicamente, y la noche después de Luna Llena, era para que no tuviera accidentes por la falta de energía y esas cosas, pero cuando había una buena fiesta en la ciudad y seria Luna Llena, en verdad resultaba fastidioso.

Ron, él y Hermione estaban sumamente orgullosos de su hijo, no solo se había graduado con honores de la escuela, sino que desde hacia año y medio había conseguido un trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, nada especial, solo revisaba algunos que otros papeles para el departamento de Aurores, mas que nada para el área de criminología, era muy bueno descubriendo cosas, le ayudaba muchísimo a Ron, el cual había subido de puesto y ahora era el encargado de el área de criminología, esa era la parte que a Henry no le gustaba acerca de su empleo, su padre era su jefe, en cuanto a Raven, ella se sentía orgullosa por haber convencido a Henry de dejarse crecer el cabello, ahora lo llevaba al hombro, siempre agarrado en una pequeña coleta, Raven y Suemy seguían su silenciosa guerra, ya que no querían que Henry se enterara de sus peleas, Hermione lo sabia e intentaba controlar la situación, aunque admitía que esa chica no era su favorita.

Sirius, Sirius era un caso perdido, Harry simplemente no sabia como lo hacia, pero Sirius se había convertido en el Hugh Hefner del mundo Mágico, (**n/a:** Hugh Hefner es el dueño de la revista Play Boy..!! osea revista para caballeros.. si no la conocen.. ¿Qué acaso no ven televisión?¬¬) no era que se hubiese convertido en empresario de una revista pornográfica, pero salía con jóvenes brujas de la mitad de su edad, nunca sentaría cabeza, aunque no es que fuera muy necesario para él formar una familia y esas cosas, pero estaba feliz, con su trabajo en Hogwarts, era el profesor mas querido por los estudiantes, y alguna que otra vez regañado por Remus por ayudar a los Jr. con sus bromas.

Harry, feliz, esa era la palabra exacta para describirlo, el y Ginny eran muy felices juntos, Harry había dejado su empleo en el Quidditch y ahora se enfocaba en su carrera como Auror, Ginny se había convertido en ama de casa a tiempo completo, no es que antes no lo fuera, pero ahora era mas como una Señora Weasley joven, lo que comenzaba a asustar un poco a Harry, pero no importaba, eran muy felices, los chicos, los gemelos eran los mar revoltosos y desastrosos Don Juanes populares de todo Hogwarts, como no, si lo llevaban en la sangre, Annie, sin novio por cuatro grandes razones, y tres de ellas tenían nombre, una era Siri, la segunda era Jo, la tercera Harry y la cuarta era… simplemente que había puros idiotas en Hogwarts, pero bueno, ya cambiarían las cosas, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

La vida era fantástica, y esperaban que siguiera así por mucho, mucho as tiempo.

-----

-El idiota te dijo eso?- pregunto Annie.

-Si, creelo- respondió Raven, ellas y Ara estaban en la habitación de Annie platicando sobre las vacaciones de la pelirroja, mientras se arreglaban para salir, al parecer había conocido a un chico en el hotel donde se hospedaban.

-No puede ser que existan chicos tan… tan…

-Imbéciles- terminaron la frase por Ara.

-Si, eso, pero bueno, que mas te paso en Rusia, Rav?- pregunto Ara.

-Nada interesante, aunque hacia un frió tremendo- respondió Raven, en ese momento una lechuza entro por la ventana y se poso sobre la mesita de noche esperando que le quitaran la carta.

-Es la lechuza de Clio!- exclamo Ara al ver el hermoso collar de perlas que la lechuza gris llevaba en su cuello, Annie salto y tomo la carta, después de darle unas chucherias a la lechuza esta emprendió el vuelo.

-Ábrela, rápido, que dice?- dijo Raven, hacia mucho que no veían a Clio, exactamente hacia dos años que no veían a la chica, y todo por que? Por que los padres de nuestra queridísima Clio habían decidido mudarse a Francia ya que a su padre le daban un muy buen empleo en aquel país, esos dos años Clio había asistido a Beauxbatons, se habían escrito millones de cartas, pero nunca recibieron una como la que estaban a punto de leer, Annie tomo la carta y al leyó en voz alta.

_Chicas:_

_Hola..!! Que creen? Paso lo mejor que nunca me habría imaginado, adivinen que, mientras intentan adivinar les contare lo que me ha pasado esta semana, en realidad no es nada especial, pero conocí a un chico que es… bueno simplemente fantástico, lastima que no pueda estar con el, ya sabrán por que, pero bueno, la he pasado muy bien, recuerdan a mi amiga __Annabelle Baudelaire__? Acaba de romper con su novio, no sabia por que, pero ahora ya lo se, y la razón no es solo que el sea un idiota, aparte de eso tiene otra razón muy importante, la misma por la que yo ya no tendré novio aquí. Ya adivinaron?, pues les digo… Vuelvo a Inglaterra!! Voy a Hogwarts de nuevo!! Y Annabelle viene conmigo!! No es lo mejor? Ya quiero verlas chicas, las extraño muchísimo. Llegare el 1 de Septiembre, las veré en la Plataforma, las adoro y las quiero, Me responden pronto!!_

_Clio_

En cuanto Annie termino de leer la carta las tres chicas se miraron entre si y después…

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cinco segundos después Siri, Jo, Xo y Henry entraban corriendo en el cuarto para ver quien se estaba muriendo, pero se encontraron con una escena totalmente diferente a como ellos la imaginaron, las chicas saltaban sobre la cama abrazadas y celebrando algo.

-Bueno a ustedes que les pasa? Creímos que alguna estaba a punto de morir- dijo Siri entrando en la agitación.

-Clio regresa! Clio Regresa!- grito Annie tomando las manos de sus hermanos y comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Que? Como que Clio regresa?- pregunto Xo algo confundido.

-Sip, Clio se regresa de Francia, entrara a Hogwarts- le respondió Ara sin dejar de saltar.

-Genial- dijeron los cuatro chicos.

------

-Chicos, listos?- Harry grito escaleras arriba, enseguida Henry, Siri, Jo y Xo bajaron las escaleras, iban muy bien arreglados, no elegantes pero muy bien vestidos.

-Vaya, pero que galanes- dijo Ginny observando a los chicos, la pelirroja, al igual que Hermione y Tonks, llevaba un hermoso vestido de noche, irían a una cena especial en el Ministerio, los chicos irían solo un rato, después saldrían por su cuenta.

-Chicas, dense prisa- grito de nuevo Harry.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos- dijo Annie bajando las escaleras, cuando las tres chicas estaban abajo todos las miraron sorprendidos, en especial los padres, no podían creer que esas eran sus pequeñas princesitas, eran ya todas unas señoritas, se veían hermosas.

-Ara, solo mírate, pareciese que fue solo ayer cuando te tomaba de la mano para ir al Callejón Diagon- dijo Remus mirando a su hermosa hija.

-Papá, si fue ayer, recuerdas que se me cayo esa poción para ver borroso y me llevaste de la mano a comprar la cura?- dijo Ara mirando a su padre con una ceja alzada.

-Oh, cierto- dijo Remus- pero en fin, es que no puedo creer que, ya sean tan grandes.

-Creelo tío Remus, ya somos mayores de edad- dijo Raven yendo hacia su padre.

Después de un pequeño e improvisado desfile de modas todos salieron al jardín para aparecerse, cada adulto tomo a un chico y desaparecieron.

------

Cerca de dos horas después a los chicos casi se los comen los buitres de tan aburridos que estaban, pero tendrían que esperar hasta las 10, ese había sido el trato, después de las 10 serias libres.

-Como están chicos?- pregunto Harry acercándose a ellos, todos lo miraron con una cara de "No preguntes" y Harry comprendió el mensaje- vamos, solo una hora mas chicos, les prometo que después pueden irse.

-No se si sobreviviré una hora mas papá, esta fiesta esta para suicidarse- dijo Siri mirando a su padre con suplica.

-Tranquilos ya casi se…

-Harry, me permites un segundo por favor?

-Claro que si señor Vennedir, ya vuelvo chicos- les dijo Harry a los chicos alejándose.

Los chicos volvieron a desparramarse en sus sillas, estaban hartos de estar ahí, solo a sus padres se les ocurría llevarlos a una fiesta de jóvenes de no menos de 100 años.

-Cuanto falta?- pregunto Ara.

-Lo suficiente para morir- respondió Xo, no entendía que hacia el ahí, ni siquiera estaba su padre.

No supieron en que momento se les unió Sirius, en un segundo vieron al Animago sentado junto a ellos tomando una copa de vino y con la misma cara de aburrimiento que ellos en la cara, al poco rato fue Ron quien se les unió, después Tonks, Ginny, Remus, Hermione y si no fuera por estar muy ocupado tomándose fotos con los importantísimos personajes que había en la fiesta seguramente que Harry también se les habría unido.

-Bien- dijo Harry llegando a la mesa en donde estaban todos sentados- son las 10 en punto, chicos son libres.

Los chicos no tardaron ni un segundo en ponerse de pie y desaparecer por la puerta principal si que ningún otro invitado se diera cuenta.

-Sabes Harry, no tenemos por que quedarnos- dijo Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Claro que debeos quedarnos- dijo Hermione- Harry es un invitado muy importante y…

-Herms, no creo que nadie se de cuenta de que no estamos- la interrumpió Ron- mira a tu alrededor, los únicos que parecen saber el significado de "diversión" somos nosotros.

Sin pensarlo mucho Hermione dejo de discutir y, al igual que los chicos, los adultos salieron de ahí rápidamente.

--------

-"I like big butts and I cannot lie!"- cantaba Siri al ritmo de la música mientras bailaba muy pegadito a una chica que acababa de conocer, era muy bonita, cabello castaño, un cuerpo espectacular y un enorme trasero al que la canción le iba perfecto. (**n/a:** a los que no entiendan ingles, eso significa "Me gustan los traseros grandes, no lo puedo negar")

Los chicos habían ido a un club Muggle que tenia el mejor ambiente de toda la ciudad, la música, las personas, las bebidas, todo era alocado, incluso Ara, la mas tranquila del grupo estaba arriba de la mesa bailando, las chicas habían olvidado toda la elegancia de sus vestidos y ahora se habían quitado los tacones para poder bailar mejor, los chicos estaban desfajados completamente y algo despeinados, los gemelos y Xo ya tenían una chica abrazada cada uno, Henry al parecer buscaba a alguien entre toda la gente.

-Que esperas Henry, baila- le dijo Raven tomándolo de la mano para que su hermano se moviera.

-Si, claro Rav, solo espera quieres, iré al baño- le dijo Henry, tenia que alejarse de su hermana si quería que todo saliera bien esa noche, lastima que la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.

-Henry? Al fin te encuentro- Raven miro a la chica que había llamado a su hermano y se le fue el aire, no podía ser que Henry hubiera traído a… a… esa.

-Que demonios haces tu aquí?- pregunto Raven de mal amanera a Suemy, ella traía unos jeans y una polo, nada especial, y parecía muy fuera de lugar.

-Vine con Henry, no con tigo enana, así que muérete- respondió Suemy acercándose a Henry, pero Raven le cerro el paso, ambas chicas se miraron como si intentaran que sus ojos soltaran un rayo láser para asesinar a su contrincante.

-Chicas, por favor, no empiecen- dijo Henry poniéndose entre medio de las dos.

-Dile a tu queridísima hermana que me deje en paz, no me regañes a mí.

-Tú eres la que no tiene nada que hacer aquí, esta es reunión familiar.

-Si ya veo- dijo sarcásticamente Suemy mirando a Ara y Annie bailar sobre la mesa al ritmo de "Welcome to the jungle".

-Ya basta- dijo Henry separando a las chicas- Annie, Ara, ayúdenme por favor.

Las dos chicas acudieron al llamado de auxilio de Henry y tomaron a Raven una por cada brazo, entre que se iba y no se iba llevaron a Raven hacia la mesa y le dieron un trago de tequila para que dejara a Henry en paz con su novia.

-Al fin se llevaron a esa…

-Suemy- advirtió Henry mirándola.

-Digo, a tu hermana, al fin nos dejo en paz- corrigió rápidamente la chica.

-Si, espero que se quede así, y tu no la provoques, esta bien?- dijo Henry mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

-Yo no haré nada- respondió Suemy dándole un beso a Henry- sabes, no se como diantres me convenciste de venir a este lugar.

-Vamos, es divertido- le dijo Henry.

-Divertido? Bueno si, divertido ver a la gente ebria hacer estupideces, pero, solo mira a tu alrededor, este no es mi mundo- dijo Suemy, después vio a una pareja sobre la barra haciendo cosas… indebidas- sip, definitivamente yo no pertenezco aquí.

-Vamos Su, solo un rato, después nos vamos, si? Hazlo por mi- le dijo Henry poniendo su carita de angelito.

-Bueno, esta bien, pero no hagas esa cara- le dijo Suemy, los dos fueron hacia la mesa en donde estaban los chicos, Siri había desaparecido junto a la chica que había conocido y Xo estaba un poco separado del grupo besando a una "rubia sin cerebro", como la llamo Annie, Jo aun bailaba con su castaña, según el era castaña, pero para las chicas, era intento de rubia falsa, la fiesta siguió, los chicos tomaron y tomaron sin darse cuenta de la cantidad de alcohol que ingerían, a las 12 en punto el DJ dio un aviso muy divertido.

-Atención, atención todo el mundo- un grito general se dejo oír- escuchen, tenemos un pequeño concurso que beneficiara solo a los que tienen mesa, así que si no están en una mesa, consíganla!

Un revoltijo de gente se hizo presente, los chicos protegían las dos mesas que ocupaban con todo sus cuerpos, sentándose y estirándose todo lo que podían, Xo opto por subirse a las mesas y acostarse a lo largo de estas para que nadie pudiera subir.

-Bien, bien, los que no tienen mesa, ala pista de baile- dijo el DJ, casi todas las personas regresaron a la pista de baile y algunas otras festejaban el haber conseguido mesa- muy bien, este es el concurso, pondremos una canción y las chicas, solo las chicas, que se encuentren sobre la mesa y que conozcan la canción deben subirse a la mesa, cantarla y bailarla!

Varios hombres silbaron y algunas mujeres gritaron emocionadas, las cuatro chicas que estaban en la mesa de los Jr. se miraron las unas a las otras, no estaban lo suficientemente borrachas para hacer un espectáculo- las chicas que canten y baile mejor serán las ganadoras de…

-Chicas, deben ganar- dijo Sirius mirando a Ara, Raven, Annie y Suemy.

-Estas loco, yo no pienso hacer el ridículo ni exhibirme solo por…

-Bebidas totalmente gratis por el resto de la noche!!- interrumpió el DJ la queja de Annie, los ojos de las chicas, menos Suemy, brillaron.

-Debemos ganar!!- dijo Annie emocionada por sus bebidas gratis.

El DJ dejo sonar la canción "Whine Up" las chicas se emocionaron, si sabían esa canción! Algunas de las mesas vecinas se quedaron con cara confundida, aunque la canción sonara bien, ninguna de las chicas la sabia, Annie rápidamente se subió a la mesa, seguida de Ara y Raven, Suemy se quedo abajo, sin intenciones de subir a bailar.

-Vamos Su, hazlo- dijo Henry mirando a su chica.

-Estas loco, para subirme ahí necesitaría perderle el miedo a hacer el ridículo, lo cual lo veo muy difícil- tajo Suemy mirando a su chico, quien al ver la mirada peligrosa de su novia dejo de insistir.

-Muy bien, tenemos a unas cuantas chicas por aquí, deben probar que saben la canción, así que quitare la canción para que sigan ustedes- dijo el DJ, y apuntando a cada mesa que tenia chicas sobre ella bajo el volumen de la música y las chicas cantaron a todo pulmón.

-"Sense is telling me you're looking I can feel it on my skin"- cantaron las chicas, con eso fue suficiente para convencer al DJ.

-Muy bien, ahora, a bailar! Al terminar la canción haremos votación y veremos quienes ganan!- dijo e DJ y dejo correr la música.

Las chicas bailaban en la mesa, teniendo cuidado de no caer mientras Siri, Jo, Xo y Henry ahuyentaban a todos los chicos que se había acercado a mirar mas de cerca, Suemy seguía sin querer subir a bailar y las chicas se divertían de lo lindo.

-Bien, bien, bien terminamos- se escucho la voz del DJ, varios gritos se escucharon- veamos quienes fueron las ganadoras!

En la pantalla gigante que estaba cerca de la pista se vieron las imágenes de todas las chicas que estaban sobre las mesas, no eran muchas, así que tenían muy buenas posibilidades de ganar.

-Muy bien, ahora, quien creen que esta fue la mesa ganadora?- dijo el DJ y la imagen de un grupo de tipas sobre una mesa apareció, muchos gritos, chiflidos y piropos se dejaron oír, así fueron pasando todas las mesas hasta que llego a la mesa de los Jr.- quienes apoyan a estas nenas con mucha, muchísima clase?- dijo el DJ haciendo referencia a los vestidos elegantes y lo que quedaba de los peinados elaborados de Ara, Annie y Raven.

Los chicos hicieron mucho ruido, y Suemy, a petición de Henry y su cara de ángel sufrido, también grito muy fuerte, increíblemente muchos de los presentes los apoyaban, y bastante, fue la mesa que más gritos y aplausos se llevo, después se dieron cuenta de que los que habían gritado y aplaudido eran magos que conocían perfectamente a los hijos de Harry Potter.

-Tenemos a la mesa ganadora!- dijo el DJ señalando a Ara, Annie y Raven, las tres saltaron emocionadas y los chicos celebraron sus bebidas gratis- cuantos son en su mesa? Les enviaremos unos collares para que sepamos quienes son los de esa mesa.

Annie levanto 8 dedos hacia el DJ y este asintió, enseguida un mesero llego con 8 collares muy llamativos, los chicos se los pusieron y se prepararon para una noche de gozo totalmente gratis.

------

Mientras los chicos disfrutaban de una noche alocada, los adultos fueron a un bar Muggle, los hombres comenzaron a jugar billar, Remus y Sirius contra Ron y Harry, Remus no era muy bueno jugando, pero Sirius era un maestro en el billar, así que se nivelaban los equipos, las mujeres se sentaron en una mesa cercana a platicar, era una noche tranquila y divertida, totalmente perfecta.

-Que creen que estén haciendo los chicos?- pregunto Harry mientras se preparaba para golpear la bola blanca.

-Bailando probablemente- dijo Remus.

-Solo divirtiéndose y haciendo lo que todo adolescente hace- dijo Sirius mirando la jugada de Harry.

-Si, lo bueno es que nos podemos quedar aquí otro rato, no creo que los chicos lleguen sino hasta las 3- dijo Ron.

Lo que no sabían estos pobres padres ilusos, es que sus hijos no planeaban llegar a las 3 de la mañana, ni a ninguna hora que estuviera cerca de esta, cerca de las 3:30 de la mañana todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, en el caso de Sirius, a su departamento, pero Harry estaba segurísimo de que no se iría solo. Al llegar a su casa, Harry y Ginny la notaron silenciosa, muy silenciosa.

-Crees que ya este durmiendo?- pregunto Ginny.

-Dudo mucho que estén en la casa Gin- dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras, y efectivamente, los chicos aun no llegaban, Harry tomo su teléfono y llamo a Annie, no contesto, seguramente tenia su celular en la bolsa, opto por llamar a Siri, pero descarto la idea al ver el celular del chico en el buró de su cama, estaba cargándose, finalmente llamo al celular de Jo, lo debía traer en el pantalón, por lo que si lo notaria, después de unos cuantos segundos se escucho que alguien contesto el teléfono.

-Jo? Hola? Me escuchas?- dijo Harry, pero lo único que Harry podía escuchar era una música estridente, al parecer Jo no lo escuchaba, pues estaba muy ocupado en un club, a los pocos segundos Jo colgó el teléfono, Harry se enfureció, los chicos seguían en la fiesta, por lo menos sabia que estaban bien, pero cuando llegaran a casa, dudaba mucho que quedara algo "bien" en ellos, en ese momento el teléfono sonó- Hola, John?

-No, soy yo, Hermione- respondió la voz del otro lado de la bocina- los chicos aun no llegan?

-No, aun no, y Henry y Raven?- pregunto Harry.

-Raven aun no llega, Henry esta en su habitación, pero parece que esta muy cansado, no quiere responder preguntas y esta acostado en su cama- respondió Hermione.

-Bueno, Raven debe estar con mis hijos, llamare a Remus, espero que Ara siga con ellos, es la mas responsable- dijo Harry.

-Si, si tienes noticias me llamas Harry por favor- dijo Hermione.

-Si, no te preocupes, los chicos están bien- respondió Harry mirando hacia la pared donde había un aparto muy parecido al que estaba en la Madriguera y debía en donde estaban los miembros de la familia, Harry le colgó a Hermione y llamo a Remus.

-Harry, estaba a punto de llamarte- dijo Remus en cuanto contesto.

-Ara no ha llegado?- pregunto Harry.

-No, y no contesta el celular- dijo Remus.

-No te preocupes, debe de estar en su bolsa, los chicos están bien, Jo me contesto, pero al parecer no me escuchaba- lo calmo Harry.

-Si, bueno, me llamas cuando lleguen tus hijos, espero que llegue Ara también- dijo Remus.

-Claro, yo te llamo.

Ginny y Harry se cambiaron de ropa y fueron a la sala a esperar a sus hijos, aunque la espera fue larga, bastante larga.

-------

Los chicos seguían en el club, bebían y bebían sin tomar en cuenta la cantidad, como todo era gratis ya no tenían que preocuparse por la cuenta, así que simplemente pedían y pedían y pedían y pedían…

-Chicosssssss ya no veooo- dijo Raven mirando hacia todos lados confundida.

-Abre los ojossss Rav- le dijo Ara, las dos chicas comenzaron a reír como idiotas.

-Annie, que hacessss?- pregunto Jo al ver a su hermana abrazada de un tipo que no conocían.

-Nada, solo me divierto- dijo Annie.

-Pues ven a divertirte con nosotros- el dijo Jo jalándola del brazo.

-Adiossss tipo, me llevan- dijo Annie al chico con en que bailaba.

Siri y Xo se habían desaparecido hacia ya una hora, cada uno con una chica, no eran las mimas con las que bailaban al principio, estas eran mas descerebradas todavía, después de traer a Annie de vuelta a la "zona de vigilancia" Jo siguió platicando con una chica, la cual tenia por lo menos 25 años, pero debían admitir que estaba muy bonita.

A los pocos minutos llego Siri, muy despeinado y con una sonrisa de idiota, después de el llego Xo, igual que su amigo pero se despedía de alguien a lo lejos, los chicos siguieron bebiendo y bebiendo hasta que Raven casi se cae de la silla donde estaba parada bailando, fue ahí cuando al fin decidieron irse antes de que algo malo les sucediera, pero con la "razón" de Ara adormecida por todo lo bebido anteriormente, no estarían precisamente a salvo fuera del club, sin pensarlo mucho y con suficiente alcohol en el cuerpo como para desinfectar a un hospital entero los chicos salieron del club cada uno con un gran vaso lleno de tequila, cortesía del bar-tender al que le agradaron los chicos.

Una vez afuera decidieron caminar hasta la casa de Ara para dejarla primero a ella, después a dejar a Raven y por ultimo se irían los tres Potter y Xo a la casa de los primeros, caminaron tranquilamente mientras tomaban su tequila felizmente, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de la hora, para cuando llegaron ala casa de Ara ya estaba amaneciendo, Ara se despidió y todos se fueron antes de que Ara entrara a su casa, en la cual, una muy malhumorada Tonks y un furioso Remus la esperaban para reprenderla.

Siguieron caminando otro tramo, cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana llegaron a la casa de Raven, la dejaron ahí y se fueron antes de que la chica entrara, Ron estaba completamente dormido, pero Hermione estaba hecha una fiera esperando a su hija.

Xo y los pequeños Potter llegaron a su casa cerca de las 7 de la mañana, Ginny y Harry estaban profundamente dormidos en el sofá de la sala, con todo el silencio que pudieron hacer, considerando que estaban completamente borrachos, los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones, los gemelos y Xo se tiraron en sus camas y se quedaron dormidos con todo y ropa, Annie tuvo la decencia de ponerse el pijama y desmaquillarse para después caer rendida.

-------

-Harry, Harry- la voz de Ginny le llegaba lejana, como si no estuviera ahí con el, estaba muy cómodo abrazando esa almohada gigante y tan calientito bajo las… un segundo, ahí no había sabanas, Harry abrió los ojos poco a poco, cuando pudo enfocar vio una mata de cabello rojo a su lado, no era una almohada gigante, era Ginny, estiro el brazo y tomo sus gafas, se habían quedado dormidos esperando a sus hijos… sus hijos!

-Ginny, los niños…

-Lo se, están arriba- lo interrumpió Ginny, a Harry le entro un sentimiento de alivio, el cual enseguida fue reemplazado por uno de enojo, se levanto para poder ir a regañarlos, pero Ginny lo detuvo- espera, quiero que sufran, deja que se levanten, tendrán la peor resaca de todos los tiempos, ahí será cuando los regañaremos.

-Me parece bien- dijo Harry, Ginny fue a la cocina a hacer un desayuno para ella y Harry mientras que su esposo subía las escaleras y entraba al cuarto de su hija, la chica estaba dormida profundamente abrazando su perro de peluche, Harry se acerco a ella y se sentó en la cama, Annie olía a alcohol, demasiado diría Harry, después vio en donde estaba tirada toda la ropa que había llevado el día anterior, junto a estas estaban unos collares muy llamativos, se acerco a ellos y vio que tenían una escrita que se repetía una y otra vez por todo el collar, "Free Night", que significaba eso, pudo imaginarlo cuando vio el gran vaso que estaba en el buró de Annie, aun tenia restos de tequila en el, si así estaba su princesa, no quería ni imaginar como estarían los príncipes.

Salio de la habitación de Annie y entro en la de los gemelos, al apenas abrir la puerta le llego la nube de olor a alcohol horrible, tuvo que taparse la nariz, entro y los tres chicos dormían a pierna suelta y roncaban a todo pulmón, aun llevaban la ropa del día anterior, estaban hechos un asco, Harry no podía esperar a que se levantaran y hacerlos sufrir por o que habían hecho.

-------

Luz, que molesta era, era un simple rayito que se colaba por entre las cortinas de su habitación, no podía creer que ese mini rayito de luz la molestara tanto, era increíble, después de dar su enésima vuelta en su cama, Annie se sentó frustrada, ya no podía dormir, miro el reloj, las 3 de la tarde, buena hora para despertar después de una fiesta, su estomago rugió con fuerza, estaba que se moría de hambre y también tenia una ser atroz, se levanto de su cama rápidamente, error, todo le daba vueltas, se volvió a acostar y espero a que se le pasara un poco el dolor de cabeza, cosa que no ocurrió ni por asomo, se volvió a poner de pie, esta vez con muchísimo cuidado, pero aun así todo giraba, se mareo instantáneamente y sintió que algo se atoraba en su garganta, fue rápidamente hacia el baño y… después de sacar todo lo que traía dentro se lavo la boca y salio del baño, espero a que todo dejara de moverse y se dirigió a la puerta, al salir se encontró con sus hermanos y Xo, ellos no se veían nada mejor que ella, los cuatro bajaron las escaleras, pero al llegar abajo se encontraron con la peor escena del mundo, no solo están sus padres furiosos, sino que también estaban Remus, Tonks, Ron y Hermione, igual de enojados y Ara y Raven junto a ellos, tenían la peor pinta del mundo, entre cansadas y resacosas y regañadas, Sirius y Henry estaban justo atrás, apartados del campo de batalla, aunque Henry se veía algo confundido y no dejaba de tocarse por encima del hombro el lado derecho de la espalda.

-Buenas tardes- dijo fríamente Harry mirando a los cuatro recién llegados.

-Papá, por favor, no grites- dijo Siri tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-No estoy gritando Ronald- dijo Harry, Siri se medio asusto, su padre solo lo llamaba Ronald cuando de verdad estaba en problemas- siéntense.

Harry señalo a los chicos el sillón que estaba frente a todos los padres en el cual estaban sentadas Raven y Ara, los chicos obedecieron inmediatamente y se sentaron muy callados, la cabeza les estaba apunto de estallar a todos.

-Bien, ahora nos podrían explicar, que demonios hicieron anoche- dijo Tonks cruzada de brazos, los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros y después miraron a los adultos, todos tenían miradas peligrosas.

-Bueno…- Jo se atrevió a hablar- después de salir del Ministerio fuimos a un club y… pues no nos dimos cuenta de cuanto tomamos y…

-No creo que el dinero que llevaban les hubiese alcanzado para toda la noche con bebidas, o si?- pregunto Ginny.

-Erm… no, pero, nosotros, ganamos… un concurso y pues…

-Y?- apresuro Ron a Xo.

-Ganamos bebidas gratis toda la noche- dijo Annie.

-Bebidas gratis?- pregunto Hermione, los chicos asintieron, pero después se arrepintieron, la cabeza les dolía tanto que con el mas mínimo movimiento se mareaban horrible- y se puede saber que tanto tomaron?

-No… no lo recuerdo- respondió Raven, y era verdad, después del concurso ya no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se fue su hermano, ni cuando llego a casa, solo cuando escucho los gritos histéricos de Hermione y después cayo al suelo dormida.

.Bueno, pues les diremos que pasara- dijo Remus con voz calmada, pero a los chicos les parecía como si estuviese gritando- hoy no se sienten muy bien, verdad?

-La verdad es que no- dijo Ara.

-Bueno, pues no importa, todos tendrán tareas que hacer hoy, y no reaceptan excusas- dijo Remus al ver que los chicos intentaban argumentar algo.

-Sirius, tu, tu hermano y Xo podaran el jardín trasero, incluyendo los árboles y arbustos, lo harán con podadora Muggle- dijo Ginny, los tres chicos se querían morir, el jardín trasero era enorme! Y las podadoras Muggle hacían un ruido tremendo!

-Raven, tu le ayudaras a tu abuela en la cocina, deben hornear galletas, le ayudaras a revolver todo, en licuadora, todo al estilo Muggle- dijo Hermione, Raven se quería morir, su abuela, a pesar de no saber que Raven tendría la peor resaca de todos los tiempos, le daría ordenes a morir, y todo al estilo Muggle era demasiado trabajo, y las licuadoras son muy escandalosas.

-Por ultimo, Ara y Annie, le harán un favor a Sirius y aspiraran Grimmauld Place, con aspiradoras Muggles- dijo Tonks, las dos chicas se miraron e hicieron mueca de terror, las aspiradoras Muggles eran las cosas más ruidosas del mundo, y Grimmuld Place era enorme.

-Después de estos castigos dudo mucho que quieran volverá tomar algo, cierto?- pregunto Harry maliciosamente saliendo de la sala, los chicos se encogieron en el sillón, hacer todo ese trabajo, con todo ese ruido y ellos en ese estado, no sobrevivirían, si ya estaban muriéndose por el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar, no sabían como podrían con tanto trabajo.

-Chicos, no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo Siri dirigiéndose a todos, quienes asintieron apoyándolo- se los juro que nunca mas lo vuelvo a hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Muy lejos de ahí, alejados de lo que hora era la peor cámara de tortura para los Jr., una chica platicaba animadamente con su padre, tenían todo un plan perfectamente elaborado, ya habían dejado pasar el tiempo suficiente, los Potter estarían completamente despreocupados y no creerían que algo como lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pasara.

-Estamos listos Eli- la voz de Snape sonó a través de las celdas de Azkaban, ya no tenían tanta vigilancia por parte de los Aurores, ya que la prisión era totalmente impenetrable. (**n/a:** me gusta que Snape sea malo..!!)

-Perfecto, solo debemos esperar un poco más, debemos esperar a que los chicos entren a Hogwarts, después, comenzaremos el plan- dijo Eli jugueteaba con su pequeña serpiente pasándola entre sus dedos- solo recuerden que debemos hacer cada movimiento lenta y cuidadosamente, no queremos que se repita lo que sucedió hace dos años.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes princesa, todo saldrá a la perfección- dijo Draco sentado en el suelo de su celda, desde hacia poco habían cambiado de celda a los Malfoy, los dejaban reunirse de vez en cuando, pero normalmente Eli la pasaba sola en su celda, bueno ella y su pequeña Hebi, Draco y Pansy estaban justo en la celda de en frente.

-_Si, todo a la perfección, no es verdad Hebi_- dijo Eli mirando a la serpiente- _ere idiota de Potter, cree que poniendo seguridad en Parsel nadie saldrá de aquí? Pero que iluso…_

La risa de Eli se escuchaba por todo Azkaban, ahora, podía hablar Parsel, podía salir de la prisión sin ningún esfuerzo, ya que ahora ella tenía una de las partes del Horrocruxe, y lo peor era que su parte era la más poderosa de las dos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siiii..!! ke les parecio..?? esta bien..?? pues espero ke les haya gustado.. proke tarde muchísimo haciéndolo… ya en el siguiente vienen cosas mas interesantes.. espero Reviews por fa..!!

**Von Absinthe**


	2. Nightmare Henry Ink

Aloooo.!!! Ya volví con otro capi..!! este es mucho mas corto que el anterior. Pero no por eso menos interesante y divertido.. la verdad es que estoy en un momento de… bloqueo..¬¬ es muy difícil escribir.. pero bueno.. me esforcé por que este fin me voy de viaje y quería dejar este capi antes de irme.. y pues.. les haré una pequeña encuesta.. por favor respondan..!!

**Agradecimiento especial:**

_A Xolur por ayudarme a hacer la escena de Xo mirando a Annie y… su creciente problema..!!XD_

**Encuesta:**

_¿Prefieren los capítulos largos, como el primero, aunque me tome mas tiempo escribirlos, o los capítulos cortos como este que me toma menos tiempo hacerlos?_

**Sion-Allegra: **siii.. tarde.. pero valió la pena.. yo tmb sigo kon mi blokeo.. pero termine antes de irme a Guada.. e intentare escribir por alla tmb.. en serio.. yo se ke padres kieren ke los hijos sufran.. ellos!! Y tu y tu huelga.. la de la huelga era yo!!! Aunke ya pusiste el epilogo.. que por cierto no he leído..¬¬ pero pronto lo haré..!!:D al final hay algo ke te interesara.. y mucho..!! sigues en primera fila..??

**Felias Fénix: **sip.. mas grandes..!! me agradan así Mas.. sin vergüenzas..XD hahahhahaha pero bueno.. ya no los emborrachare mas.. sin embargo, si vienen muchísimas mas fiestas..!! hahaha y regaños claro esta..XD espero ke t guste el capi..!!

**CharisseM: **ke bueno ke te gusto el capi..!! y tmb ke te gusto El Ultimo Horrocruxe..!! hahahaha me siento tan bien..!! graxx.. y pues.. si tal vez sufrieron.. pero se lo merecían por irresponsables.!! En este capitulo ya no habrá mas borracheras.. pero alguien que se salvo de ser regañado esa vez.. será descubierto.. ya lo veras..!! espero que te guste..!!

**Lord Xolur: **ya esta..!! capi corto.. sorry.. pero no estoy muy inspirada.. y tu keriendome poner a estudiar matemáticas.. ya se ke no hago nada productivo ahorita.. solo ir a la party y eso.. pero.. bueno ya me cayo.. lee..!!

**Brokenheart Roa: **Hola..!!!me alegro tanto ke te gustara mi fic anterior.. y este capi también..!! no e he pasado por tus fics.. pero lo haré.. puedes estar segura de eso..!!! aquí te dejo este capi.. espero que te guste..!!

**Anagl: **ke no se te olvide..!! aun sigo aquí..!!XD bueno.. pues ke bueno ke te gusto el capi.. y si.. son unos irresponsables..!! pero me dan lastima..XD hahahahaa bueno.. aki te dejo este capi.. espero ke te guste..!!

**ElisaGM: **bueno.. espero ke lo hayas leído..XD hahaha y ke te haya gustado..!! aquí te dejo otro capi para ke me digas ke tal..!! espero ke te guste..!!

**Trece: **se kito el vomito de ahí.?? Hahahaha ke miedo..!! pero bueno.. ya aki esta el segundo capi.. todavía no sale Clio.. pero ya saldrá..!! LOVE YA..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nightmare Henry Ink..!!**

-Hola? Papá?- Annie estaba parada en una habitación totalmente a oscuras, no veía ni sus propias manos cuando lo intentaba, comenzaba a asustarse, de pronto una luz blanca la ilumino desde el techo, la cegó por unos segundos, pero cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la luz miro hacia el frente, ahí estaba Harry, su padre, le sonreía tiernamente, Annie devolvió la sonrisa, entonces, sucedió algo que dejo a Annie petrificada, un rayo de luz negro atravesó el pecho de Harry, la sonrisa desapareció y una mueca de dolor la sustituyo.

-Annie, ayúdame- decía Harry mientras se tomaba el pecho con una mano y caía de rodillas.

-Papá!- grito Annie, después hecho a correr para poder ayudar a su padre.

-Annie! Por favor!- Harry seguía gritando y sufriendo, Annie corría lo mas que podía, sin embargo, mientras mas corría, mas se alejaba de Harry, o eso parecía, Harry se alejaba y ella corría desesperada.

-Papá! Espera por favor!- gritaba Annie mientras se forzaba a ella misma a correr mas rápidamente- Papá!!- Annie no lograba alcanzarlo.

-No podrás salvarlo niñita tonta- una fría y horrible voz se escucho por todos lados, sin embargo, Annie no se detuvo, debía alcanzar a su padre, sin embargo, el dueño de la voz apareció ante ella, Annie quedo paralizada ante la visión de un hombre bastante alto y delgado, piel grisácea y su nariz era muy parecida a la de una serpiente- nunca lo alcanzaras.

-Déjeme en paz! Papá!- grito Annie y emprendió marcha de nuevo, Voldemort solo se rió de ella, una lluvia salida de quien sabe donde la empapo en pocos segundos, Harry estaba en el suelo, no se movía, Annie estaba muy asustada, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia- papá!!

-Niña idiota- dijo Voldemort, comenzó a volar alrededor de Annie, entonces Annie ya no corría más por su padre, sino por intentar escapar de Voldemort, su padre había desaparecido, en ese momento Voldemort la tomo del brazo y jalo de ella.

-Suéltame!!- grito Annie forcejeando, pero Voldemort no la soltaba.

-Pero que estúpida eres, crees que puedes escapar del Gran Lord Voldemort? Tu padre morirá y no hay nada que tu o tus hermanos puedan hacer al respecto- dijo Voldemort malévolamente, Annie soltó mas lagrimas, no podía ser cierto, hacia ya dos años que no tenia pesadillas de ese tipo, era imposible- asustada, eh Annie- se burlo Voldemort tomando a la chica por los hombros y sacudiéndola fuertemente- Annie, Annie, Annie…

Voldemort seguía repitiendo el nombre de la chica una y otra vez mientras la zarandeaba y Annie gritaba aterrada, comenzó a golpearlo para que la soltara, pero él no cedía.

-Ya basta! Déjame!- grito Annie golpeando a Voldemort, tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Annie, Annie, Annie basta!- la voz de Voldemort fue cambiando, se escuchaba mucho mas joven, y menos fría, la zarandeadas se hacían mas débiles aunque la lluvia seguía ahí.

-Deja… que?- Annie abrió los ojos confundida, alguien la abrazaba con fuerza, miro a todos lados, estaba en medio de la calle, bajo una lluvia torrencial que la tenia empapada, a ella y a…

-Annie, estas bien?- pregunto el chico que la abrazaba, Annie levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Xo mirándola preocupado.

-Yo… yo…- Annie se perdió en los ojos del chico, no lo había admitido aun, pero Xo la derretía tal cual chocolate al fuego, y estar tan cerca de el la descolocaba, Xo la abrazaba fuertemente, había estado protegiéndola un poco de lluvia, aunque Annie había acabado empapada de todas formas… un segundo, estaba empapada, y su pijama era totalmente blanca! Annie miro hacia abajo un segundo, Xo siguió su mirada, grave error, la chica estaba revisando si la pijama se transparentaba algo, y si que lo hacia, Xo enrojeció al instante.

-Yo… Annie lo… Ouch!- Xo no pudo terminar la frase, Annie le había dado tremenda… no cachetada, puñetazo en la mejilla y ahora el chico estaba en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie.

-Pero que te pasa pervertido!!- le grito Annie alejándose de el y cubriéndose con los brazos.

-Te estaba ayudando!- le grito Xo de vuelta, después que la había despertado de su pesadilla y la había medio protegido de la lluvia, le daba ese golpe, estaba loca.

-Si? Pues… pues…- Annie no sabia que decir, ella también estaba muy roja, pero no recordaba como había terminado ahí- como fue que llegamos aquí afuera?

-Fui al baño y cuando salía vi que tu bajabas las escaleras de la casa, pero ibas con los ojos cerrados, así que te seguí- dijo Xo, pero cuando llegue abajo tu habías salido de la casa y corrías en medio de la lluvia, te perseguí hasta que logre alcanzarte, me gritaste y golpeaste, y luego despertaste, y ya, es todo, te juro que no tenia intención de… de…- Xo se callo, de verdad que no tenia intención de ver la, ahora transparente, camisa de Annie, pero en verdad no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, de hecho, si le gustaba, su gusto debió reflejarse en su cara, ya que Annie se abrazo mas a si misma y se dio vuelta.

-Será mejor que regresemos- dijo Annie muy sonrojada, Xo se le había quedado viendo, en otras circunstancias el chico hubiera acabado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, pero Annie se sentía algo cohibida, el chico se veía simplemente perfecto así, solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama, estaba completamente mojado y el cabello azul empapado se le pegaba al rostro, si añadía a eso la mirada del chico, se veía sumamente sexy, Annie hecho a andar hacia su casa, había corrido bastante, unas 3 o 4 cuadras, Xo la alcanzo rápidamente, ninguno de los dos hablo hasta llegar a la casa de los Potter, entraron y fueron escaleras arriba- espera, déjame ayudarte con tu ropa.

Annie fue a su habitación por su varita, pero primero fue a revisar que su padre estaba bien, abrió la puerta del cuarto de sus padres y se asomo con cuidado, Harry abrazaba a Ginny y dormía placidamente, aliviada fue por su varita, Xo no tenia la de él ya que Harry se las había confiscado, a él y a los gemelos, por dos semanas, Annie volvió un poco mas seca, por lo menos la camisa del pijama si estaba seca, se acerco a Xo y apunto a sus pantalones con la varita, de esta comenzó a salir aire caliente para que los pantalones se secaran.

-Gracias- le dijo Xo dándose vuelta para secarse mas rápido.

-No hay de que- le dijo Annie- gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay problema- dijo Xo, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, no era el silencio incomodo que normalmente había entre ellos, esta vez era diferente, como si los dos quisieran recordar ese momento- y, dime, que soñabas?

-Yo… nada, fue solo una… horrible pesadilla- dijo Annie, de verdad se había asustado, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su padre, escucho algo rechinar cerca de la habitación de sus padres, miro rápidamente, era solo la puerta, había olvidado cerrarla.

-Segura que estas bien?- pregunto Xo mirando a la chica, quien se notaba bastante preocupada y alterada.

-Si… es solo…- Annie bajo la mirada, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el sufrimiento en la cara de su padre.

-Esta bien, se que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero puedes confiar en mi- le dijo Xo tomando el mentón de la chica y haciendo que lo mirara.

-Lo se- dijo la chica mirándolo, ambos estaban completamente perdidos en los ojos del otro, eso ya había pasado en varias ocasiones atrás, pero ambos eran tan cabezones que no aceptaban sus sentimientos, Annie dejo de prestar atención a su varita, de la cual seguía saliendo aire caliente, Xo se acerco lentamente al rostro de Annie, ella se dejo llevar y cerro los ojos, Xo paso un bazo por la cintura de Annie y la acerco a el y…

-Aaaaahhhh!!

Uno de los gemelos había abierto la puerta de su habitación de golpe y le había dado en la espalda a Xo, este cayó sobre Annie, Siri entreabrió los ojos y vio una escena… un poco extraña, Xo estaba sobre Annie tomándole la cintura con un brazo, ambos chicos miraban a Siri entre reproche y sorpresa, de la varita de Annie salían chispas rojas, pero lo mas extraño era que ambos estaban mojados, entonces Siri vio en donde estaba la mano "desocupada" de Xo.

-Se puede saber que haces con tu mano ahí?- pregunto Siri entre dientes, Xo miro su mano derecha, enrojeció al instante, al igual que Annie, ella se puso de pie rápidamente alejándose del chico.

-Annie, lo lamento, fue un accidente- dijo Xo poniéndose de pie frente a Annie al ver que ella se cruzaba de brazos "protegiéndose".

-Ya, esta bien, me voy- dijo Annie dando la vuelta rápidamente y entrando en su habitación, Xo se giro hacia su amigo, Siri le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Sirius, te juro que fue un accidente- le dijo Xo mirando a Siri.

-Si? Pues procura no tener mas de esos "accidentes" mientras estés en nuestra casa- le dijo Siri golpeando el hombro de Xo y después dándose vuelta para ir al baño, cuando Siri cerro la puerta Xo se sobo el hombro, se había hecho el fuerte, pero en verdad le había dolido, sabia que cuando se trataba de su hermana los gemelo eran sumamente agresivos con los chicos que se le acercaban, no importaba quien fuera; aun sobando su hombro Xo entro en la habitación de los gemelos, ya tenia su propia cama ahí.

Annie se quedo unos minutos pensando, había estado a punto de besarlo! Sentía que flotaba, y depuse recordaba todo lo que el chico había hecho durante el curso pasado, todas las bromas, insultos y de mas que le había dicho, no se explicaba por que le gustaba tanto, era simplemente ilógico, Annie se reprendía a si mima cuando escucho un ruido en el pasillo, se levanto rápidamente, aun tenia mas que presente el sueño que había tenido, seguía asustada, tomo su varita y asomo la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación, vio la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, estaba cerrada, ella no la había cerrado, escucho otro cuido del otro lado del pasillo, vio a Siri entrando en su habitación, tal vez Siri había cerrado la puerta e su padres, Annie se resigno, sabia que no podría dormir tranquila esa noche, si a cada cosa que sonara iba a salir y revisar la habitación de sus padres, fue hacia su cama, tomo una almohada y su perro de peluche y fue a la habitación de sus padres.

-----

Harry dormía abrazado de Ginny, estaba muy a gusto así, dormía como bebé, hasta que sintió como una mano lo removía, no era Ginny, ella estaba de espalda a él y él la abrazaba, Harry medio abrió los ojos y vio a su lado una figura borrosa, estaba parada al lado de la cama.

-Papá- dijo la voz de Annie.

-Annie? Que pasa?- pregunto Harry dándose vuelta para enfocar un poco mejor a su hija, Ginny despertó también.

-Puedo dormir aquí?- pregunto la chica.

-Que sucede Annie?- pregunto Ginny mirando a su hija.

-Yo… tuve una pesadilla y me asuste mucho y… puedo?- repitió Annie mirando a sus padres con carita de ángel.

-Claro que si princesa- le dijo Harry, Annie se apresuro a acomodarse entremedio de sus padres, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no dormía con ellos, se sentía como una niñita de nuevo, entonces recordó la pesadilla, se aferro a su padre con fuerza- que sucede Annie?

-Tuve una pesadilla… tu… tu estabas… muriendo y no te podía ayudar- dijo Annie sollozando.

-Princesa- dijo Harry abrazándola- no te preocupes…

-Pero eso no era todo- le dijo Annie comenzando a llorar un poco- en mi pesadilla, el que te mato… fue… fue... Voldemort.

Harry y Ginny se miraron preocupados, no podía ser, el Horrocruxe había sido destruido, por lo menos una parte muy importante de el.

-Cielo, que viste en tu pesadilla?- pregunto Ginny acariciando el cabello de su hija, Annie les explico lo que había pasado, omitiendo, claro esta, la parte de Xo ayudándola- Harry, no crees que…

-No- la corto Harry- el Horrocruxe esta destruido, y esta mínima parte que tengo no podrá tomar el control, si no pudo hacerlo con Sirius menos podrá conmigo.

Ginny simplemente asintió, Harry no durmió en toda la noche, Annie se había quedado dormida abrazándolo y Ginny medio dormito unos minutos, después sonó el despertador y fue a preparar el desayuno, Harry se quedo otro rato pensando que era lo que pasaba, por que Annie tenia pesadillas con Voldemort de nuevo, era ilógico, Ginny llamo a todos a desayunar, todos bajaron, Annie y Xo se lanzaban miraditas extrañas, Siri los miraba a ambos como advirtiendo algo, Jo estaba as dormido que despierto y Harry perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Vaya desayuno familiar- dijo Ginny en voz baja mientras servia los platos a todos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Hola tío Harry, están los chicos?- pregunto Henry entrando en la casa por la puerta trasera.

-Hola Henry, sube, están en su habitación- respondió Harry sin dejar de leer el profeta, Harry había llamado a Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius y Tonks para decirles lo que Annie había soñado, estaba un poco asustado, pero no lo demostraba frente a los chicos.

-Hola Henry- saludo Annie entrando en la cocina.

-Hola Annie- Henry devolvió el saludo y después subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de los gemelos, toco un par de veces y abrió la puerta, los tres chicos estaban sentados en la cama de Jo jugando un nuevo video juego, Xo contra Jo, Siri brincaba emocionado mientras gritaba apoyando a lo chicos- Que hacen?

-Henry! Este juego es estupendo!- semi grito Siri sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Si! Toma eso Xolur!!- grito Jo saltando en la cama, Xo se daba de topes en un cojín que había cerca.

-Demonios!- se lamentaba Xo.

-Parece un buen juego- dijo Henry sentándose al lado de Siri.

-No lo es, bueno no tanto- dijo Xo.

-Si, claro, lo dices por que perdiste- dijo Jo.

-No es verdad, cállate!- exclamo Xo, Jo iba a replicar pero en ese momento una lechuza entro por la ventana dejando un sobre en el regazo de Henry, increíblemente la carta iba dirigida a todos, y con ese todos se incluían a los Potter, los Weasley, los Lupin y Sirius.

-Carta!- gritaron los gemelos y se abalanzaron sobre Henry para arrebatársela, pero Henry fue mas rápido y se puso de pie haciendo que los gemelos chocaran el uno con el otro.

-No sean bestias, la leeré en voz alta, es una invitación- dijo Henry desenvolviendo la carta.

-Y bien, que dice?- lo apresuro Xo al ver que Henry se quedaba paralizado al leerla.

-Una… una fiesta en… la piscina?- dijo en voz baja, solo Siri pudo escucharlo ya que estaba a su lado.

-Genial, una piscinaza!- grito el chico levantando los brazos.

-Si!- gritaron Jo y Xo celebrando también.

-No, no, no! No es bueno!- los interrumpió Henry muy serio.

-De que hablas, será genial, claro que no sabemos ni de quienes- dijo Siri encogiéndose de hombros.

-No! He estado todas estas semanas intentando ocultarme de mamá- dijo Henry ocultando la cabeza entre las manos- y por cierto, la fiesta es de Brittany Hadlefield, la hija del subdirector de derechos Muggles, eso lo hace peor, irán mis padres!

-Ocultarte?- pregunto Jo.

-Si, y es pura suerte que no lo haya visto- siguió Henry oculto tras sus manos.

-Visto que?- pregunto Xo.

-Bueno… es que yo…- comenzó Henry algo inseguro, no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Raven.

-Si?- lo apresuraron los otros tres.

-Recuerdan ese día en el que nos pusimos… hasta atrás?- pregunto Henry.

-Como olvidarlo?- dijo Siri aun recordando el dolor de cabeza que le dio al podadora.

-Aun tengo secuelas del castigo, escucho el motor de una podadora a kilómetros a distancia- dijo Xo

-Bueno, pues, ese día Su y yo nos fuimos antes, recuerdan?- pregunto Henry.

-Oh si! Henry pervertido- dijo Jo, él su hermano y Xo comenzaron a reír.

-Cállense!- exclamo Henry- después de que nos fuimos, bueno, no supe bien que hicimos, hasta que desperté al día siguiente…

-Si, claro, como si no hubieras sabido lo que hacías solo en tu cuarto con Suemy- dijo Siri rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, si eso, pero aparte, no supe como fue que…- Henry se detuvo un momento y después de mirar a los chicos fijamente se puso de espaldas a ellos y se levanto la playera, los chicos no entendieron muy bien hasta que…

-Te hiciste un tatuaje!!- gritaron los tres chicos al ver el dibujo a base de gris y negro que Henry llevaba en la parte superior de la espalda, eran varias líneas, parecía que formaban un dragón, que rodeaban el nombre "Suemy", se veía muy bien, tenia estilo, aun así, si Hermione lo veía, seguramente le cortaba ese pedazo de piel.

-Cállense!!- grito Henry lanzándose sobre los chicos- si mi madre se entera seguro hace filete con la parte tatuada.

-Vaya Henry, y tu eres el responsable, genio, tranquilo- dijo Jo mirando el tatuaje mas de cerca.

-Te dolió?- pregunto Siri.

-No me acuerdo- dijo Henry- de hecho no recuerdo ni en donde me lo hice.

-Se ve genial- dijo Xo.

-Si, planeo hacerme uno- dijo Siri- aunque debo preparar a mi madre para decirle, no quiero que le de un ataque.

-Exacto! Si mi madre me ve en la piscinaza con el tatuaje seguro le da el ataque, o peor me ataca!- dijo Henry algo desesperado.

-Tu tranquilo Henry, solo no te quites la playera- dijo Xo.

-O mejor, finge estar enfermo- dijo Jo- así no tendrás que ir.

-Si, claro, y como no fui a las ultimas 3 fiestas de los miembros del Ministerio me dejaran faltar a esta- dijo Henry.

-Bueno, quien t manda a preferir salir con tu novia que a esas fiestas?- pregunto Siri tirándose en su cama.

-Todo el mundo prefiere estar con su novia que en esas aburridísimas fiestas!- semi grito Henry al chico.

-Si, todo el mundo que es pervertido- dijo Xo en tono burlón, después de una pequeña batalla campal los chicos fueron a la sala a decirles a sus padres y a las chicas, Ara ya había llegado también, y con ella Remus, Tonks tenia trabajo pendiente, al igual que Ron, Sirius, ya que no tenia mucho que hacer durante las vacaciones, también había llegado.

-Chicos, que gritería traían?- pregunto Harry a los cuatro que venían bajando.

-Nada, es solo que tenemos fiesta- dijo Jo entregándole la invitación a Harry, Harry la leyó rápidamente y se la mostró a Sirius y Remus.

-Genial, piscina!- exclamo Sirius.

-Piscina que?- llegaron Annie, Ara y Raven, seguidas de Hermione y Ginny.

-Chicas habrá una fiesta en la piscina de los Hadlefield, será mañana por la tarde- dijo Harry entregándole la invitación a Ginny.

-Genial!- exclamaron las chicas.

-No, esperen un segundo- las detuvo Ara- no tengo absolutamente nada que usar!

-Yo tampoco!- le siguieron las otras dos chicas.

-Pero de que hablas, y el traje de baño que te di en pascua?- pregutno Remus.

-Papá, ese ya lo vio todo Hogwarts, no lo puedo usar en esa fiesta- dijo Ara.

-Ara tiene razón, prácticamente todos los Ravenclaw asistran, no pueden vernos con l mismo traje de baño- dijo Annie.

-Pues usen otro, alguno del año pasado- dijo Harry.

-Tío Harry, no puedes decir eso!- exclamo Raven- es clara falta l estilo el utilizar algo pasado.

-Exacto- apoyaron las otras dos chicas.

-Ya no sean codos, vengan niñas, les compraremos trajes nuevos- dijo Ginny tomando su bolso seguida por Hermione.

-Si!- gritaron las tres y siguieron a las dos adultas.

-Y ustedes no quieren trajes nuevos?- pregunto Harry mirando a ls chicos.

-Claro que no, así estamos bien- dijo Siri.

-Si, nos pondremos los del año pasado- dijo Jo subiendo tras su hermano.

-Que bueno que fueron dos hombres y una mujer- dijo Harry cuando los chicos se perdieron escaleras arriba- de haber sido al revés ya estaría en la calle.

-Exagerado- le dijeron Remus y Sirius dándole un golpe cada uno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Harry estaba abajo, ya traía puesto un traje de baño y una playera, se preparaba un emparedado rápido mientras esperaba a sus hijos y esposa.

-Hola papá- dijo Siri entrando en la cocina y tomando un pedazo de jamón.

-Hola Sirius- respondió Harry.

-Hola papá- dijo Jo tomando u pedazo de jamón también.

-Hola Jo- respondió Harry de nuevo.

-Hola señor Potter- dijo Xo tomando otro pedazo de jamón.

-Hola Xo- respondió por tercera vez Harry, cuando quiso tomar un pedazo de jamón para su emparedado descubrió que ya no había mas, miro a los tres chicos sentados en la mesa del comedor, los tres lo miraron cuestionándole, pero al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho sonrieron con culpa.

-Listo- dijo Ginny entrando en la cocina, llevaba un traje de baño completo color verde oscuro, sobre este un vestido de playa, verde agua muy lindo.

-Te ves preciosa- dijo Harry mirando a su esposa.

-Vaya mamá, si no fueras mi madre te diría que, que haces con ese tipo- dijo Siri señalando a Harry, ganándose un golpe por parte de su padre y una carcajada de su madre.

-Annie, llegaremos tarde!- grito Jo.

-Ya voy, ya voy, siempre me apuran- dijo Annie bajando las escaleras.

-Pues siempre te tardas- le contestó Jo.

-Bueno, ya estoy lista, nos vamos?- pregunto mientras se terminaba de poner los aretes, llevaba un bikini color rosa y negro, unos shorts bastante cortos y una blusa sin mangas y algo corta, aparte de unos enormes lentes de sol que le cubrían la mitad de la cara, pero eso no era lo que veía Xo, el se había desviado un poco mas abajo.

-Fíjate a donde miras Xolur- dijo Jo pasándole por un lado y chocando apropósito contra el, Xo solo lo miro y desvió la mirada de Annie rápidamente.

-Vámonos- dijo Harry tomando una gran bolsa de playa y saliendo de la casa, la fiesta era muy cerca de ahí, así que simplemente tendrían que caminar.

Después de caminar unos cinco minutos llegaron a una gran casa decorada con globos mágicos que explotaban y se convertían en fuegos artificiales, entraron y fueron directo al área de la piscina, estaba lleno de gente, después de entregar el regalo y felicitar a la cumpleañera, Harry y Ginny fuero ala mesa en la que estaban Sirius y los demás, los chicos encontraron rápidamente a los otros, Suemy estaba con ellos, ella y Henry estaban algo apartados, ella lo intentaba calmar, o por lo menos eso parecía, el chico traía un bañador negro y una playera blanca.

-Hola chicas- saludaron, Ara y Raven estaban acostadas asoleándose.

-Hola chicos- respondieron ambas chicas sin moverse un centímetro, Annie se apresuro a quitarse el short y la playera para tirarse como iguana al lado de sus amigas, Xo dio gracias a Merlín y a todos los Dioses de que los gemelos no lo hubieran visto mientas Annie se preparaba para tomar sol, ya que sabia que había babeado, literalmente, al ver a la chica, para Xo estaba perfecta, se le quedo mirando a la chica y dejo volar a su imaginación...

Miro la alta y delgada figura de Annie mientras se quedaba en bikini, sus piernas largas y torneadas y su bien formado trasero, la piel morena de la chica, tan suave y tersa, y si vientre, plano, digno de una Diosa, un poco mas arriba y a Xo casi se le iban las manos, Annie no estaba tan enormemente proporcionada como sus demás amadas, sin embargo, eran perfectos para su delicado, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, cuerpo, Xo podía notar como, con el ardiente sol de verano, las pecas en el cuerpo y cara de Annie se notaban mas y mas, miro el rostro de la chica, esos labios sexys, lo volvían loco, sus ojos, en ellos Xo se perdía en el deseo de estar con ella en un lugar mas… privado, lo miraban agresiva pero a la vez sensualmente… un segundo… acaso Annie se le estaba insinuando? Si, definitivamente Annie lo estaba provocando, la manera en que la chica se mordía sensualmente el labio le provocaba a Xo sensaciones nuevas, aunque anteriormente conocidas, la manera en que Annie caminaba lentamente hacia el, con esa mirada que Xo interpreto como un "Hazme tuya", la chica comenzó a inclinarse hacia Xo, quien se había agachado a recoger el bloqueador solar para disimular su mirada, para el la manera en que ella se inclinaba poco a poco dejando menos a la imaginación, Xo se levanto lentamente al ver que Annie lo llamaba, el se acerco a ella un poco mas, Annie le susurro en el oído algo que Xo no podía ni quería escuchar, Xo miraba a Annie, y ella lo miraba a el, estaban perdidos el uno en el otro, Xo comenzó a sentirse extraño.

-Xo, Xo, Xo- repetía Annie con voz sensual y atrevida, Xo no resistiría mucho, debía tener a esa chica en ese mismísimo momento, estaba a punto de abrazarla por la cintura cuando…- Xo! Estas pisando mi toalla, quilate!

Xo despertó de su sueño y miro a Annie, estaba parada frente a el con el entrecejo fruncido y señalando una toalla rosa bajo el pie derecho de Xo.

-Erm… si, claro, perdón- dijo Xo agachándose a recoger la toalla y entregándosela a Annie, Xo se dio cuenta de algo, algo que pasaba en el interior de su traje de baño, se apresuro a tomar su propia toalla y cubrirse con ella, Annie seguía parada frente a él, lo habría notado? Eso desespero un pronto a Xo, miro hacia Raven y Ara, quienes seguían acostadas sin notar nada, después miro a Annie- mira, las chicas te llaman.

Annie se giro, en ese momento Xo lanzo la toalla a una silla y se lanzo a la piscina salpicando a Annie.

-Xolur! Eres un imbécil!- grito la chica antes de irse de ahí dando grandes zancadas, Xo respiro aliviado, Annie no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Xo, que haces en el agua hombre, creí que iríamos a los video juegos antes- dijo Siri acercándose a la orilla donde estaba Xo.

-Sabes, creo que me quedare aquí por un rato- dijo Xo recargándose en la orilla de la piscina y llamando a uno de los meseros para pedir algo de beber.

--------

-En serio, creo que no debería de estar aquí con mi madre tan cerca y… bueno y con esto pintado en la espalda- dijo Henry a Suemy, ambos estaban sentados abrazados en una silla de playa, Suemy, llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, aunque el top era algo largo aun se podía ver su vientre, pero en la espalda, exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde Henry tenia su tatuaje, ella tenia uno casi idéntico, solo que en lugar de "Suemy" el tatuaje ponía "Henry" y estaba rodeado de líneas y puntos que le daban un aspecto gótico.

-No te reocupes, ella no vera nada mientras tu te dejes la placera puesta- dijo Suemy.

-Si, tienes razón- le dijo Henry- ven, amos por algo para beber.

La pareja se puso de pie y fue directamente a la mesa en donde servían las bebidas, ambos tomaron un par de refrescos y se encaminaron de nuevo a su silla, pero en el camino se encontraron nada mas y nada menos que con…

-Hola hermanito- dijo Raven poniéndose frente a ambos.

-Hola Rav- respondió Henry en tono de cansancio, no estaba de humor para una pelea entre ese par.

-Hola… chica canario- dijo Raven viendo a Suemy.

-Hola… hermana psicópata- devolvió Suemy de mala manera.

-Chicas…

-Sabes, no se que diablos haces aquí, ni siquiera conoces a la cumpleañera- dijo Raven ignorando a su hermano.

-Henry me invito, así que apártate- dijo Suemy jalando a Henry por el brazo y pasando frente a Raven.

-Creo que esta fiesta no es de el, o si?- pregunto Raven con mala leche.

-Raven basta- advirtió su hermano.

-No, esta bien, o hay problema- dijo Suemy mirando a la chica desafiante- quiero que intenten sacarme de aquí.

-Eso seria muy fácil- se escucho una voz a las espaldas de Suemy, ella se giro lentamente, conocía esa voz perfectamente.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Potter- escupió Suemy mirando a Siri con cara de asesina, el chico se hundió en la piscina hasta la nariz.

-Solo decía- pudo distinguir que decía el chico entre las burbujas que salían de su boca.

-Pues no digas!- le grito Suemy.

-Oye no le grites a mi primo!- objeto Raven.

-No te metas en esto loca!

-No me digas loca, demente!

-Significa lo mismo tarada!

-No me importa!

-Chicas…- Henry no pudo terminar la frase, ya que, en un encuentro de manotazos entre Raven y Suemy, a el le toco uno por parte de las dos y cayo directito a la piscina, la gente al notar el escándalo se acerco.

-Henry!- grito Suemy intentando ayudarlo.

-Henry, lo lamento!- dijo Raven acercándose a su hermano también.

-Que paso aquí chic…- la voz de Hermione murió al ver a su hijo empapado, Henry se medio asusto, pero no tenia por que preocuparse, traía la playera… la playera blanca… y ahora estaba, total y completamente mojado…- HENRY JAMES WEASLEY!!!!!!

-"_Ya morí_"- pensó Henry al sentir como su madre lo hechizaba y lo sacaba de la alberca con su varita, las palabras "Castigado", "De por vida", "Estúpido" e "Irresponsable" encabezaban el discurso que Hermione le iba dando a su hijo mientras lo sacaba de la fiesta, Ron la seguía muy de cerca, aunque aun no sabia que pasaba, Henry no se concentraba en el discurso de su madre, le era suficiente saber que moriría ese día, pero comenzó a escuchar cuando Hermione menciono un "Nunca volverás con ella!"- que?

-Lo que escuchaste, quiero que termines con esa jovencita, no es un buen ejemplo para ti- dijo Hermione sin dejar de caminar.

-Claro que no, no lo haré- dijo Henry encarando a su madre.

-Henry, te prohíbo volver a ver a esa chica, nunca jamás- le dijo Hermione seriamente al chico.

-Mamá, puedes prohibirme no beber, no fumar, no salir de casa, inclusive prohibirme mover un solo músculo, pero nunca podrás hacer que deje de ver a Suemy- le dijo Henry, después dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa dejando a Hermione sorprendida, Henry no era el tipo de chico que contestaba, y menos de esa forma.

-Creo que deberíamos considerar…

-No Ron- lo interrumpió Hermione- no quiero a mi hijo con una chica como esa, el merece algo mejor, y yo m encargare de que se de cuenta de ello.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien..¿¿?¿?¿?¿? espero ke les haya gustado.. porke me post muchísimo hacerlo..!! peor bueno.. espero sus Reviews..!!!


	3. El Amor y la Guerra

Oliz..!! si lo se.. tarde siglos.. perdón.. pero tuve un gran y hermoso bloqueo.. pero bueno.. ya salí.. eso creo..¬¬ bueno.. este capi esta algo raro.. todos se reirán y preocuparan.. o por lo menos eso pretendo..XD hahahahaha espero ke les guste el capi y perdón por el retraso..

Y si.. le haré caso a Sion-Allegra.. tardo lo mismo así que no pondré ningún capi largo de mas ni nada por el estilo.. solo lo que alcance a escribir.. sorry..¬¬

Por cierto.. sorry por poner a Hermione como suegra mala en el capi pasado.. pero keria algo de drama..XD

**GRACIAS SION-ALLEGRA POR AYUDARME..!!**

**Felias Fénix: **Que bueno ke te gusto el capi pasado.. y la relación de Annie y Xo.. a mi también me gusta mucho..!! este año le esperan muchísimas malas experiencias al chico.. y ahora quien lo pienso.. necesito a un chico nuevo, algo de competencia para los chicos.. y.. bueno.. debido a que eres de los pocos hombres ke leen mi fic.. te gustaría serlo..?? pero te advierto que aun no se bien como será… tengo la idea pero.. bueno.. como sea.. si aceptas mandame un e-mail describiendo como quieres que sea tu personaje.. lo puedes hacer como tu quieras.. pero por favor que no sea Metamorfomago.. tengo algunos problemas con eso..¬¬ espero que te guste el capi..!! por cierto.. me agregas a tu msn..?? mi mail es: potterevans es Hotmail.. espero que me agregues..!!

**CharisseM: **Sip.. definitivamente son la pareja.. casi perfecta.. y pues si.. perdón por poner a Hermione así pero quería mas drama en el fic..XD espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Lord Xolur: **mis alucines..?? me disculpas pero si no mal recuerdo.. y estoy segura de ke no.. tu me ayudaste bastante en esa escena..1! y pues Siri y Jo son sobre protectores.. déjalos ser.. no pretendo hacerlos flexibles.. por lo menos no por ahora..XDy pues si.. no note nada..¬¬ no encuentro ke tiene de importante..¬¬ y a Raven no le gusta Henry.. sol o le cae bien Suemy.. y Ron no es mandilón.. ya lo veras..¬¬ espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Valiiitha: **ke bueno ke te gustan ambas partes..XD hahahaha y si.. te gustan largos.. pero prefieres cortos.. pero como dicen algunos.. tardo igual..¬¬ así que perdón.. pero perdí las esperanzas de subir capis mas rápido.. pero aquí esta este..!! espero ke te guste.!!

**Anagl**: no te preocupes.. estará castigadillo.. pero.. no.. miento.. si preocúpate..XD hahahhahhaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Sion-Allegra**: kien fue el pobre ke oso ponerse frente a ti en la fila..¬¬ que no sabe que se enfrenta a la Gran Canario Demencial Cantora..!! y creeme que intente escribir..!! en Guadalajara..!! y en fiestas patrias..!!! si no me crees.. pues no me creas..¬¬ mira ke ya te lo explique… Loca y Genio Superdotado.. NO..!! pero bueno.. tardo igual… tardo igual..!! pues si.. es cierto..¬¬ ya lee este capi.. y no hagas el video entre Moony y Helen..!!!

**Trece: **Clio sale en el siguiente capi..!! creo.. beuno como sea.. pues ya vez.. todas las chorcherias que pasan.. y pues si me fue muy bien en Guada.. algo loco.. pero padre.. Love Ya..!!

**Brokenheart Roa: **tu lo haz dicho.. conociendo a Hermione no se sabe que esperar..XD pero pues Henry es fuerte y luchara por lo que quiere.. no te preocupes por los Malfoy.. aki salen otra vez.. aunque tal vez desearas no saber de ellos..XD hahahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Amor y la Guerra..!!**

-Castigado, sin salidas, sin visitas y sin dar un paso mas allá de la puerta de tu cuarto!- dijo Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Henry con un portazo, cuando su madre salio Henry pateo fuertemente la mesita de noche tirando al piso una fotografía de el y Suemy, la levanto y la miro por unos segundos, no importaba lo que dijera su madre, el no dejaría a Suemy por nada del mundo, encontraría una forma de verla sin que su madre se diera cuanta.

-Henry?- la voz de Raven se escucho por la puerta, el chico miro hacia ella y vio la cabeza de su hermana asomándose- puedo pasar?

-Ya estas adentro- respondió Henry dejando la fotografía en su lugar.

-Si, bueno, yo… vine a disculparme- dijo Raven entrando completamente en el cuarto- de verdad, no quería que mama viera ese tatuaje, yo no sabia que lo tenias y…

-Raven, basta- la interrumpió Henry- no importa que no supieras del tatuaje, el punto es que siempre terminas peleando con Suemy, y ya me canse de eso.

-Bueno, es solo que intento…

-No intentes!- la interrumpió Henry parándose frente a ella- ya me harte de su jueguito de Chica Canario y Hermana Psicópata, o se calman o...

-Raven, que haces aquí, tu hermano esta castigado, no puede recibir visitas- dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación.

-Pero mamá, yo vivo aquí- dijo Raven.

-No importa, sal- dijo Hermione- tú también cuentas como visita.

Raven le dedico una última mirada de disculpa a Henry y después salio de la habitación seguida por Hermione, Henry se dejo caer en su cama y cubrió su cara con sus manos, esa situación era frustrante, estaba enojado con Suemy y Raven por siempre hacer esas escenitas, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, no podía enojarse con ese par, necesitaba pensar, hablar con ambas y dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro, en ese momento escucho algo que golpeaba en la ventana, miro hacia allí, peor no había ninguna lechuza, debía ser solo su imaginación, decidió descansar un rato, pero otra vez algo golpeaba la ventana, fue hacia ahí y la abrió, una piedrita voló hacia el y le dio en la frente justo cuando abría la ventana.

-Henry, lo siento!- se disculpo Suemy desde abajo.

-Su? Que haces aquí, mi madre esta abajo- dijo Henry frotándose la frente.

-No me importa, vine a disculparme- dijo Suemy.

-Si mi mamá te ve…

-Ya te dije que no me importa- lo interrumpió Suemy- quiero pedirte perdón por haber hecho que te descubrieran.

-Su, necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo Henry después de unos segundos.

-Si, dime, lo que sea- respondió Suemy.

-Quiero que le digas a mi hermana que vaya con mis padres mañana por la noche- dijo Henry.

-Esta bien, y yo vengo a hablar contigo a solas, me parece perfe…

-No, tu no vienes- la interrumpió Henry, Suemy lo miro extrañado- quiero que le digas a Raven que cuando llegue a la casa del tío Harry que se salga y vaya al parque, a los columpios, y quiero que tu hagas lo mismo.

-Quieres que vaya a la casa de los Potter?- pregunto Suemy confundida.

-No, quiero que vayas al parque y me esperes ahí con mi hermana- dijo Henry.

-Estas loco! Como me quieres poner con esa psicópata, y solas! Seria suicidio!

-Suemy, por favor, viniste a pedirme perdón, y te perdono, siempre y cuando hagas eso, hazlo por mi- le dijo Henry, Suemy lo miro unos segundos meditándolo.

-Esta bien- dijo al fin, no conseguiría ningún trato mejor.

-Excelente, ahora será mejor que te vayas antes de que mi mamá te vea ahí parada- dijo Henry.

-Si, claro, me voy, pero que no se te olvide que lo haré solo por ti!- dijo Suemy mientras se daba la media vuelta.

-Si, lo se, gracias- respondió Henry sonriéndole a la chica.

-Quien anda ahí!- la voz de Ron se escucho desde adentro, no le dio tiempo a Suemy para huir, Ron ya estaba a mitad del patio trasero con la varita en alto- Suemy, eres tu.

-Hola señor Weasley- dijo la chica mirando a Ron como suplicándole que no la echara.

-Hola Suemy, que haces aquí?- pregunto Ron guardando su varita.

-Vine disculparme con Henry- dijo Suemy señalando hacia arriba, Ron miro a su hijo asomándose por la ventana.

-Y, ya hablaron?- pregunto Ron- porque Hermione no tarda en salir de la casa.

-Si, no se preocupe, ya arreglamos todo- respondió Suemy- solo déjeme decirle que…

-Ron, estas listo?- la voz de Hermione se escucho por la puerta, todos se quedaron inmóviles en cuanto Hermione salio al patio, incluso Henry que estaba asomándose por la ventana- se puede saber que pasa aquí?

-Herms, Suemy vino a…

-Vine a hablar con Henry- interrumpió Suemy mirando a Hermione directamente.

-Henry esta castigado, no recibirá visitas por un buen tiempo, y menos si la visita, eres tú- dijo Hermione caminando y parándose frente a Suemy.

-Herms…- Ron tiro un poco del brazo de su esposa, pero ella lo ignoro.

-Lo visitare aunque usted lo prohíba, es mi novio!

-Era tu novio!- dijo Hermione- ahora si no te importa, Henry esta castigado, y nosotros debemos irnos, así que…- Hermione dejo la frase en el aire y señalo hacia la salida.

-Bien- dijo Suemy dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al patio delantero para irse.

-Hermione- dijo Ron mirando a su esposa, ella lo ignoro y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Hermione!

-Que Ron? Vas a defenderla, lo se, siempre has sido el padre anti-mamá, el divertido, el que siempre los deja hacer lo que les plazca, pero esto es demasiado y…

-Hermione escúchame- la detuvo Ron tomándola por los hombros- Henry ya es mayor, tiene derecho a escoger a quien le parezca como pareja, el sabe lo que hace, es muy inteligente.

-Si es tan inteligente por que tuvo que escoger a…

Hermione se interrumpió al escuchar la voz de Suemy a todo pulmón, los dos adultos dirigieron su mirada al patio y vieron a Suemy ahí parada cantándole a Henry, como una serenata, Henry estaba en la ventana, absolutamente rojo de vergüenza, pero sonreía, Hermione y Ron salieron al patio y miraron que Suemy estaba totalmente roja también, no sabían si por el esfuerzo de cantar tan alto o por la pena que le daba estar ahí cantándole esa canción a Henry.

_Solo con mirarte fue tan fácil_

_habrías en mi corazón fue tan natural,_

_solo con besarte fue imposible_

_no dejarte de pensar ,te quiero cada día mas..._

_jamás podré dejar tu amor_

_no dudes nunca por favor_

_bésame, te amare ,no sabré llenar tu espacio_

-Pero que…- Hermione ya se dirigía a silenciar a la joven, pero Ron la detuvo.

-Hermione, sabes que Suemy nunca jamás se atrevería a cantarle a Henry, y menos de esa forma, lo esta haciendo para que te des cuenta de que en verdad lo quiere, déjala.

-Pero Ron…

-Solo prénsalo Herms, deja a la chica en paz- la interrumpió de nuevo Ron, Hermione miro a su esposo por unos segundos y después entro en la casa dando grandes zancadas, Ron miro a Suemy terminar su canción, le sonrió y entro en la casa.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho- dijo Henry mirando a su novia con una sonrisa enorme.

-Si, bueno, yo tampoco- respondió Suemy mirando a todos lados para saber si nadie más la había escuchado.

-Supongo que cambiamos los papeles- dijo Henry al pensar que la novia le había cantado al novio al pie de su ventana.

-Oh no, no cambiamos nada, tu me debes una serenata- le dijo Suemy ambos comenzaron a reír- será mejor que me vaya antes de que tu mamá se ponga histérica.

-Si, será lo mejor, no lo olvides, mañana- dijo Henry retirándose un poco de la ventana.

-No lo olvido, adiós- respondió Suemy dándose vuelta para irse.

-Su- la llamo Henry antes de que ella se fuera- te amo, muchas gracias.

-Yo también te amo Henry- le respondió la chica, después de que Suemy salio del campo de visión de Henry, este cerro la ventana y regreso a su cama a recostarse.

-Linda actuación la de tu noviecita- escucho a Raven pasando por su habitación, entonces vio que la chica apagaba una cámara de video Muggle.

-Raven que…

-A donde crees que vas, estas castigado, recuerdas?- dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta e la habitación de Henry, este se sentó en su cama pensando, Raven le había tomado video a Suemy, si Rav lo mostraba se armaría la tercera guerra mundial, y si eso pasaba no creía poder resistirlo, tenia que pensar en algo para hacer que ese par se llevara mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Esto será mucho mas fácil de lo que pensé- dijo Eli sentándose en su cama- ese idiota de Potter no tiene ni la más mínima sospecha de lo que planeamos, será muy fácil escapar.

-Lo que sigue después de escapar es lo difícil Eli- le dijo Snape mirándola por entre la reja de su celda- esta fuga será la noticia principal, seguramente informaran también a los Muggles, y la verdad es que no somos un grupo muy pequeño como para poder ocultarnos fácilmente.

-No e preocupes, ya tengo todo planeado, nos separaremos, estaremos huyendo hasta que las cosas se calmen- explico Eli sin mirarlo mientras jugaba con Hebi- por eso de Navidad creo que podremos reunirnos todos en la mansión Van Derheiden, seguramente nos recibirán bien ahí, mientras tanto, no quiero que nadie viaje en grupos de mas de tres personas, ocúltense y manténganse alertas, exactamente el día de Año Nuevo nos reuniremos en la mansión, esas fechas el Ministerio esta muy lento por la falta de personal, será fácil.

-Vaya, si que pensaste en cada detalle princesa- dijo Draco orgulloso de su niña.

-Sip, todo esta fríamente calculado papá- dijo Eli mirando a su padre- dentro de unos cuantos días estaremos libres, tú, mamá y yo nos ocultaremos juntos, nos ocultaremos con AnaV, nadie nos encontrara ahí.

-Perfecto- dijo Draco.

-_Muy pronto Hebi, muy pronto saldremos de aquí y el señor Oscuro tomara de nuevo el lugar que le fue arrebatado por ese estúpido de Potter_- le dijo Eli a la pequeña serpiente- si, se que tomara mi cuerpo, pero tal vez sea solo al principio y después cambie, y aunque no lo hiciera, no me importa, servir al Señor Tenebroso será un honor.

-Bien dicho chica- dijo Bella mirando a Eli.

-Me entendiste?- pregunto Eli confundida.

-No hablaste en Parsel- respondió Bella- y será mejor que dejes de hacerlo si no quieres que te descubran antes de tiempo.

-Claro- fue lo único que dijo Eli- Bella, tu estuviste presente desde que el señor Tenebroso comenzó a tomar poder, cierto?

-Si, así es- respondió Bella.

-Entonces, dime, es verdad que es generoso a los que realmente le sirven?

-Por supuesto que lo hacia- respondió Bella energéticamente- yo, que fui a parara Azkaban por el, me libero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, no libero a muchos, solo a los que le fueron fieles en verdad, Eli, el señor Tenebroso es mucho mas bondadoso de lo que piensas, creelo, servirle de la manera en que lo harás tu, es un honor.

-En serio?

-Muy serio, serás la Mortifago favorita mas joven del amo- respondió Bella sonriéndole a Eli.

-Eso espero, estoy emocionada, por fin acabaremos con Potter de una buena vez- dijo Eli mirando a Hebi.

-Así se habla chica, así se habla- dijo Bella riendo con ganas, esa niña tenia un gran futuro.

-Cuídate Harry Potter, muy pronto serás alimento de gusanos- dijo Hebi en un susurro, después ella y Eli comenzaron a reír malévolamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Raven, veámonos, llegaremos tarde!- el grito de Ron llego desde escaleras abajo, Henry estaba en su habitación, se preparaba para escapar, tenia que hacer en cuanto sus padres se fueran, así podría llegar al parque para estar con las chicas antes de que se despedazaran, lo bueno era que podía utilizar magia, no podría aparecerse, por que su madre lo tenia monitoreado para que no lo hiciera durante el castigo, sin embargo le había dejado la varita, gracias a Merlín.

-Henry- Hermione entro en la habitación del chico, el cual, inmediatamente se hizo el indignado- amor, perdón, pero no iras, estas…

-Castigado, lo se- termino Henry por su madre, estaba sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados y sin dirigirle la mirada a Hermione.

-Cariño, perdóname por favor, lo hago por tu bien- dijo Hermione sentándose al lado del chico y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- si entiendes, verdad?

-Caro mamá- respondió Henry después de unos minutos- entiendo que no se por que estúpida razón piensas que mi novia no es buena para mi.

-Henry…

-No mamá- la interrumpió el chico poniéndose de pie y encarando a su madre- he estado con Suemy por tres años ya, no comprendo por que no la aceptas, le haces caso a Raven, todo lo que t dice esa retardada te lo crees.

-No llames así a tu hermana James- advirtió Hermione poniéndose de pie también, aunque Henry era unos centímetros más alto que ella.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad, piensas que todo lo que te dicen de ella es verdad, si tan solo la conocieras un mínimo…

-Herms, llegaremos tarde!- el grito de Ron interrumpió la discusión, Henry bajo la mirada y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

-Regresamos como a las 8- dijo Hermione antes de salir de la habitación de su hijo.

Henry mira la puerta cerrarse, no comprendía como era que Hermione no aceptaba a Suemy, era una buena chica, hasta su padre lo sabia, fue hacia la ventana para ver el momento en que sus padres partían hacia la casa de Harry, los vio subirse al auto, no sin antes Ron y Hermione tuvieran una discusión por quien manejaría, y como siempre, había ganado Hermione, no querían que el incidente de hacia tres semanas se repitiera, aunque Ron seguía argumentando que el parabrisa estaba empañado, pero bueno, Henry los miro alejarse, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, puso un hechizo en la regadera, comenzaría a caer agua si alguien entraba a la caza, también activo la alarma de seguridad, con la cual, a través de un comunicador podría escuchar desde donde estuviera, rápidamente abrió al ventana y conjuro una soga con su varita, no podría salir por ninguna puerta de la casa ya que activaría la alarma el solo, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo y comenzó a correr en cuanto la soga desapareció, el parque estaba cerca de la casa de Harry, pero bastante lejos de la suya, así que tendría que ir rápido si quería llegar a tiempo, antes de que su hermana y su novia se mataran entre ellas.

-------

-Raven!!

-Annie!!

-Por que siempre gritan, siempre tienen que gritar- dijo Siri tapándose los oídos.

-Cállate- dijeron ambas chicas.

-Annie, necesito pedirte un favorzote- dijo Raven mirando a la chica seriamente.

-Claro, lo que quieras- dijo Annie- vamos a mi habitación.

-Si, huyan después de dejarnos sordos- dijo Xo.

-Cállate Xolur- grito Annie antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, el chico le saco la lengua.

-Que maduro eres Xo- dijo Jo.

-Habla el señor madurez que no nos dejo jugar Halo porque lo matamos 4 veces seguidas.

-Oh cállate- le dijo Jo tirándole un cojín encima.

Las dos chicas subieron rápidamente, en la habitación de Annie estaba Ara halando por teléfono, le hizo una seña a Raven como saludo, ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Bien Rav, que pasa?- pregunto Annie sentándose en su cama.

-Necesito que me cubran por un rato- respondió Raven sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Cubrirte? Por que o que?- volvió a preguntar Annie.

-Necesito ir a ver a Henry al parque en unos minutos, dijo que teníamos que hablar- respondió Raven.

-Bien, entonces…

-Si!!- el grito de Ara hizo que ambas pegaran un brinco.

-Y ahora tu que tienes?- pregunto Raven.

-Me invito a salir! Me invito a salir!- gritaba Ara una y otra vez saltando en la cama.

-Te invito a salir? Quien?- preguntaron Annie y Raven subiéndose a la cama junto a su amiga.

-Tobey Byron- respondió Ara mirando a sus amigas directamente, enseguida las tres pegaron un grito y se pusieron a saltar en la cama, y no era para menos, Tobey Byron era uno de los chicos mas deseados de todo Hogwarts, y llevaba mas de dos meses carteándose y hablando por teléfono con Ara, ya era hora de que salieran formalmente.

-Por que gritan ahora locas?- pregunto Siri abriendo al puerta de la habitación de Annie.

-No molestes Sirius vete de aquí- le dijo Annie arrojándole u peluche.

-Mira que yo solo trataba de ayudar- dijo Sirius mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Idiotas- dijo Annie- me alegro muchísimo por ti Ara.

-Si, yo también, pero, hasta que sea día de la cita me emocione, tengo que ir a ver a Henry, recuerdan?- dijo Raven bajando de la cama.

-Que?- pregunto Ara, ya que por estar hablando por teléfono se perdió de la platica.

-Cierto!- exclamo Annie- no te preocupes, vete y nosotros distraemos a los adultos.

-Gracias chicas- dijo Raven dirigiéndose a la ventana, las otras dos la siguieron y le ayudaron a bajar, después de asegurarse de que nadie la había visto, Raven hecho a correr.

-A donde va?- pregunto Ara confundida.

-Ven, te lo explicare- dijo Annie sentándose en la cama de nuevo.

-------

Henry llevaba ya mas 20 minutos corriendo, nunca había notado lo lejos que estaba el parque, pero debía llegar rápidamente, no quería que ocurriera ningún incidente, siguió corriendo, solo un par de cuadras mas y estaría en el parque, ya casi estaba, no quería ni imaginar como estaría ese par, ya se imaginaba el campo de batalla, algunos cuantos niños apostando por cual de las dos moriría primero, o tal vez peor, en lugar del parque se encontraría con absolutamente nada, algo parecido a la tierra después del Apocalipsis y los dos cuerpos de su novia y hermana en el suelo, era posible, ya que ambas podían hacer magia, y una pelea entre ellas dos, se ponían demasiado peligrosas, sacudió la cabeza par sacar la imagen de los cadáveres de las dos chicas de la cabeza, ya llevaban solas casi 15 minutos, era demasiado tiempo, acelero el paso a pesar de las quejas de sus piernas y al fin, pudo ver la entrada al parque, rápidamente se dirigió al área de juegos, ahí había acordado verlas a ambas, al llegar le sorprendió la escena…

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en un columpio, se mecían muy poco, mas que nada estaban platicando, simplemente platicando, civilizadamente y bastante animadas, las dos reían de los chistes de la otra, se llevaban muy bien, Henry sonrió ante la escena, hasta que… se dio cuenta de que esa escena era solo una imagen que el quería ver, en realidad la cosa era así…

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en un columpio, si, pero estaban haciendo una competencia haber quien iba mas rápido y mas alto, varios niños las estaban mirando sentados en la arena, miraban fascinados a las dos locas que intentaban dar la vuelta entera, Henry miro alarmado como el armazón de los columpios comenzaba a moverse peligrosamente, ese par iba a matarse si no hacia algo rápido!

-Chicas, chicas deténganse!- grito Henry acercándoos a los columpios.

-Henry, muévete!- grito de vuelta Raven.

-Si, Henry, que no ves que le tengo que ganar a la loca esta!- grito Suemy sin dejar de mirar a Raven fijamente.

-Basta! Se vana a matar!- grito Henry poniéndose frente a ambas e intentando esquivar los columpios cada que se dirigían a el.

-Henry, te vas a lastimar!- grito Suemy mirando a su novio.

-Ten cuidado!- grito Raven.

-Si, lo se, me lastimaré! Y saben por que! Por su culpa!- grito Henry mirándolas enojado- siempre que intento ayudar en una de sus locos ataques me pasa algo a mi! Pero saben que?! Ya me harte, me voy!

-Henry, espera!- gritaron las dos chicas al ver que Henry daba media vuelta y caminaba para alejarse, sin esperar a que los columpios se detuvieran ambas chicas saltaron de estos y aterrizaron casi aplastando a los niños que miraban, los cuales comenzaron a quejarse por que el espectáculo se había acabado.

-La función se acabo, a moler a su abuela - les dijo Suemy a los niños y después siguió a Raven y a su hermano.

-Henry, Henry espera por favor!- gritaba Raven corriendo tras el, Henry daba grandes zancadas y no hacia caso a los llamados de las chicas.

-Henry, detente- dijo Suemy cuando por fin pudieron alcanzar al chico, este se detuvo al ver a ambas chicas frente a el, pero seguía enojadísimo.

-Que quieren? Perseguirme hasta que algo me pase y puedan estar arrepentidas y pedirme perdón para cuando me contente de nuevo vuelva a empezar todo otra vez?- pregunto Henry cruzándose de brazos.

-Henry, lo siento.

-Si, lo lamento en serio, es solo, bueno que esperabas, nos dejaste solas por mucho tiempo, es el instinto- se excuso Suemy mirando al chico con ojitos de cordero.

-Eso, eso es lo que no quiero, que sigan su instinto!- les dijo Henry moviendo los brazos exasperado, las dos chicas miraron al suelo como si las estuvieran regañando- no quiero ver mas peleas entre ambas, llevo soportándolo por 2 años! Es demasiado para mi, Raven, te quiero muchísimo, eres mi hermanita, no te cambiaria por nadie en el mundo, te lo juro, y Su, te amo, y la verdad es que no se por que odias tanto a Raven.

-Es su culpa! Me ataca y se pone histérica cuando…

-Es solo que mi madre tiene razón, Henry se merece a alguien mejor…

-Que sabes tu niñita!

-Bastante, como la vez?

-CALLENSE!!- grito Henry dejando a mas chicas súper sorprendidas- ya estoy harto! Miren, la cosa esta así, o se comportan y se dejan de atacar como bestias o les dejo de hablar hasta que lo hagan, Raven, tengo suficiente con mama para molestarnos y Su, por favor, es menor que tu, ya maduraste, no?

Ambas chicas miraron a Henry, el tenia razón, siempre que ellas peleaban por mas estúpida que fuera la pelea, Henry salía afectado, ya fuera por caerse, lastimarse o siendo regañado por profesores, siempre pasaba algo que lo afectaba a el y no a las chicas, después de mirar a Henry por unos segundos ambas se miraron, dieron un suspiro y miraron a Henry de nuevo.

-Esta bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, así me gusta- dijo Henry, después suavizó su mirada y abrazo a las chicas- gracias, por favor, no mas peleas, ni discusiones, ni nada por el estilo, si?

-Si, claro- dijeron ambas mirando a Henry con una sonrisita.

-Bien, y que tal un abrazo?- pregunto Henry mirándolas a ambas para que se abrazaran.

-No presiones!

-Oye, no abuses Weasley!

-Bueno, bueno, me conformo con un apretón de manos- dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros.

Las chicas se miraron y se cruzaron de brazos, pero otra mirada a la cara de suplica de Henry las convenció, girando los ojos y mirando hacia otra parte ambas chicas acercaron sus manos y apenas y se tocaron los dedos y los movieron de arriba a bajo por un segundo y después se apartaron como si pudieran contagiarse de algo.

-Bueno, con eso me conformo- dijo Henry al ver que no conseguiría nada mejor que eso- entonces, ya que arreglamos las cosas, nos vamos?

-Claro- dijeron ambas, Raven partió hacia la casa de los Potter mientras Henry y Suemy caminaban hacia la casa de este ya que Suemy vivía cerca de ahí.

-Gracias por entender Su- dijo Henry una vez que llegaron a la casa del chico.

-No tienes por que, creo que tienes razón- dijo Suemy mirándolo- será mejor que t vayas, yo me voy sola.

-No, te acompaño- le dijo Henry tomando su mano y llevándosela hacia la otra calle.

-Pero…

-Esta bien, vamos- la interrumpió Henry, Suemy le sonrió y lo siguió, caminaron muy, pero muy lentamente, lo cual fue un error, ya que la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente sobre ellos, Henry se quito su chaqueta y se la puso a Suemy por los hombros, caminaron por una cuadra aproximadamente cuando un extraño "Bip" se escucho desde el bolsillo de Henry, el rostro del chico palideció.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Suemy mirando la preocupación en la cara del chico.

-Alguien llego a casa, debo irme!- contesto Henry dándole un rápido beso a Suemy y regresando a toda prisa a su casa.

-Esta bien, nos veremos otro día!- grito Suemy.

-Si, otro día, te amo!

-Yo también!- devolvió Suemy mientras agitaba su brazo, después sonrió, Henry raramente se metía n problemas, era un buen chico, pero las veces en que se metía en problemas lo hacia solo por ella, eso le gustaba, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a casa.

Henry corría como alma que se lleva el diablo, estaba cerca de su casa, pero aun no sabía quien había entrado o si lo buscaban, si entraban en su habitación y veían que no estaba lo castigarían otra semana más, acelero lo mas que pudo y llego al patio trasero de la casa, su ventana aun estaba abierta, rápidamente conjuro una cuerda y trepo lo mas rápido que pudo, para cuando llego arriba estaba totalmente empapado, entonces recordó la otra seguridad que había puesto.

-La bañera- dijo el chico, rápidamente se desvistió mientras corría hacia el baño al tiempo que alguien tocaba la puerta, tomo una toalla y se la amarro en la cintura, después cerro la llave del agua y salio del baño al tiempo que Ron entraba en la habitación- Hola papá.

-Hola Henry- respondió su padre- que hacías?

-Bañándome- respondió el chico señalando hacia el baño.

-Bueno, que bien, así solo tendrás que cambiarte- dijo Ron- tu madre se siente mal de que no estés con nosotros en la reunión y quiere que vayas.

-Quiere que vaya?- pregunto Henry arqueando una ceja y sentándose en su cama- pues no, no quiero ir, no hasta que reaccione y me deje en paz junto con Suemy.

-Hijo, escucha, se que estas indignado por que tu madre piensa que puedo tomar decisiones por ti- dijo Ron sentándose junto a Henry- pero entiéndela, esta preocupada, dentro de unos meses ya no vivirás aquí.

-Que? Pero como…

-He visto toda la información sobre departamentos que guardas- interrumpió Ron- es lógico, ya eres mayor de edad, tienes empleo y ganas bien.

-Papá, yo…

-No, no tienes que explicarme nada- lo interrumpió de nuevo Ron- yo te entiendo, mira, no te aseguro que tu madre deje de molestarte con lo de Suemy, ya sabes como es, pero si te prometo intentar que se le baje un poco y que entienda que Suemy es una buena chica.

-Gracias papá- dijo Henry abrazando a su padre- pero aun así, no voy con el tío Harry, dile que lo lamento.

-Comprendo, intentaras hacer sentir mal a tu madre- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie- me arada ese plan.

Con una ultima sonrisa se despidió de su hijo y salio e la habitación, Henry se tiro en la cama y dio un suspiro, eso había estado bastante cerca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry platicaba animadamente con unos magos del ministerio, cuando miró que Shackelbolt le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara, se disculpó con los magos y fue hacia Kingsley, intercambiaron algunas palabras, el Auror se miraba molesto y Harry al poco tiempo supo la razón, debía admitir que no se sorprendía mucho, sus hijos habían hecho una broma, algo de todos los días, asintió a todo lo que su jefe decía, cuando llegó al blanco de la broma se sorprendió, el invitado principal, el Ministro de Magia.

-No te preocupes Kingsley, hablaré con ellos- aseguró Harry ya un poco molesto, Kingsley asintió y se retiró, Harry respiró hondo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular de la túnica, lo abrió y marcó, Jo no le contestó, marcó a Siri con la esperanza de que él si atendiera, pero tampoco, miró su reloj, las doce en punto, decidió que ya había dejado que sus hijos se divirtieran lo suficiente, fue hacia su esposa, le susurró al oído y sin que nadie más lo notara se escabulló, cuando tuviera a sus hijos en casa volvería a la fiesta, Harry salió del ministerio y en un callejón cercano desapareció, un par de segundos después apareció en un callejón solitario, suspiró y echó a andar, poco tiempo después miró unas letras neón.

-FightClub- murmuró y se acercó, escuchó como se quejaban cuando él se adelantaba fuera de la fila- Walter- saludó Harry llegando a la entrada donde un enorme sujeto calvo que vestía de negro y a pesar de ser de noche usaba lentes oscuros, rechazaba a una pareja.

-Señor Potter- el hombre sentado sobre un pequeño banquito de metal lo saludó alegre mientras se levantaba las gafas- ¿quiere pasar?- en cuanto Walter hizo la pregunta las quejas de las personas formadas no se hizo esperar- ¡a callar o nadie entra!- gritó el sujeto, al instante todos guardaron silencio- ¿viene con sus amigos y esposa, o es solo noche de hombres?- sonrió pícaramente, Harry le regresó la sonrisa.

-No Walter, en realidad vine por mis hijos, ¿sabes si vinieron?.

-Oh claro señor Potter, hace un rato, pero acaban de salir con unas hermosas mujeres- comentó el hombre mientras con sus manos dibujaba una silueta en el aire.

-Comprendo, de casualidad, ¿viste hacia donde iban?- preguntó Harry, cada minuto su paciencia se agotaba más.

-Pues, creo que miré pasar una moto hacia allá- indicó la derecha- pero no miré pasar la camioneta y…- se pasó pensativo la mano por la barbilla mirando la puerta, después miró a Harry- el chico ese, el amigo de sus hijos.

-Xolur- le ayudó Harry.

-Sí, lo miré subirse aquí frente a mí, en un deportivo negro, no me fijé muy bien en el tipo.

-Gracias Walter…

-Cuando guste señor Potter.

Harry se despidió y miró a su alrededor, cuando estaba por dar media vuelta, miró una camioneta negra, una Avalanche, sonrió mientras negaba lentamente, la camioneta tenía en un costado un dibujo medieval de un dragón desgastado artísticamente en un azul eléctrico, en el fuego que arrojaba pudo leer, "Potter", cruzó rápidamente la calle y llegó hasta la camioneta, se asomó por la ventanilla delantera pero no miró nada, se separó al sentir que se movía, suspiró y se recargó en la caja de la camioneta, con tranquilidad dio un par de golpecitos a la ventanilla de la puerta trasera, pudo escuchar algunas maldiciones en voz de su hijo, volvió a llamar a la ventanilla, algunos ruidos se escucharon y la camioneta se movió más, un par de minutos después y a la tercera vez que llamaba, la puerta se abría con violencia, miró que la cabeza despeinada de Jo se asomó y miraba hacia el otro lado.

-Buenas noches, espero no importunar- murmuró Harry, el chico casi se tuerce la el cuello al mirar a su padre.

-Jo ¿Qué pasa cariño?, aquí tienes trabajo pendiente- Jo le sonrió a su padre al escuchar la chillona voz, Harry miró como su hijo se sonrojaba.

-Puedo explicarlo- se excusó rápidamente Jo.

-Estoy seguro, si no te molesta, ¿podrías decirle a tu amiga que tienes que volver a casa?, o si gustas puedo hacerlo yo.

-No yo… yo lo haré, en privado- el chico se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, el tono tranquilo de su padre empezaba a atemorizarle.

Harry se encogió de hombros al escuchar lo que estaba segura era una gran bofetada, escuchó que la puerta del otro lado se abría, pudo ver a una rubia con muy poca ropa que cruzaba la calle.

-Ya papá- Jo bajaba de la camioneta con una mano en la mejilla, Harry extendió una mano frente a su hijo, éste le dio las llaves y fue al lado del copiloto.

-¿Dónde están tu hermano y Xo?- preguntó Harry mientras echaba a andar la camioneta.

-No sé.

-John- advirtió Harry con una gran sonrisa burlesca en el rostro, el chico sabía la razón de la sonrisa de su padre, por lo que seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Quedamos en que estarían por esta misma calle- murmuró el chico sin despegar la vista de los faroles que iluminaban afuera, Harry asintió y siguió despacio, había pocos autos aparcados, unos minutos después pasaron junto a un Mustang, Harry disminuyó más la velocidad y se estacionó frente al deportivo, Jo se sorprendió, esperaba que su padre pasara de largo, Harry bajó de la camioneta y miró el deportivo, era un hermoso GT-H Mustang convertible negro con unas franjas doradas en el cofre, tenía la capota baja, el auto se movía un poco, así que debía estar habitado, solo esperaba no equivocarse.

Dentro del auto, en el asiento del copiloto, un chico de cabello azul sin camisa, tenía montada sobre las piernas a una castaña de revuelto cabello, la blusa se la acababa de quitar, el chico pasaba como loco las manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, mientras ella le besaba el cuello con ansias, Harry se acercó al auto y levantó la mano dispuesto a llamar a la ventanilla, pero no pudo hacerlo, incluso tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, la puerta se abría violentamente, miró como el chico de cabello azul eléctrico salía volando con ayuda de una gran bofetada por parte de la mujer.

-¡Púdrete!- gritó la castaña cerrando la puerta.

-No de nuevo- se quejó el chico, había perdido la oportunidad con tan excelsa castaña, y todo por que, por que lo había hecho de nuevo, por sexta vez había llamado a la chica con la que se encontraba "Annie" en lugar de con el nombre de la chica, debía parar de hacer eso o perdería a varias de las oportunidades que se le presentaban, como esa castaña y esos carnosos labios, su trasero perfecto, esa pequeña y también perfecta nariz, su enorme y bien dotado… esa copa D, sin contar lo bien que se le miraban los ojos verdes, sonrió cuando la puerta del auto se abría, pero la mujer le arrojaba la camisa que le cayó sobre la cabeza.

-Señor Xolur, que sorpresa, ¿gusta acompañarnos?- preguntó Harry mientras quitaba la camisa de la cabeza de Xo.

-¡S…señor Potter!- exclamó el chico entre asustado y sorprendido.

-Vamos por Sirius, insisto, acompáñenos- dijo Harry yendo hacia la camioneta, Xolur miró a Jo que le hacía señas de que se acercara desde la camioneta.

En absoluto silencio, Harry volvió a echar a andar la camioneta, aunque no borraba esa sonrisa socarrona que empezaba a cansar a Jo, pero tampoco se lo diría, casi a vuelta de rueda siguieron por varios minutos, esa calle en verdad era larga, al terminar la calle, Harry detuvo la camioneta pero dejó las luces encendidas, había un callejón, Xo y Jo se miraron extrañados, Harry bajó y fue al callejón, se acomodó las gafas que empezaban a resbalar por su nariz y entrecerró los ojos tratando de mirar mejor, sonrió levemente al ver un brillo en la pared izquierda a no más de un metro de la entrada, suspiró al escuchar algunos gemidos que le parecieron de placer, se acercó un poco y pudo ver una motocicleta, sobre ella una chica morena muy linda embutida en unos ajustados jeans con un top negro, de pie, dándole la espalda, supuso que sería su hijo, la chica lo tenía bien sujeto con una mano en el trasero, mientras la otra la pasaba por la espalda, no miraba las manos del muchacho, Xo y Jo habían bajado y miraban muy cerca de Harry.

-Sirius- murmuró Harry, en ese momento pudo ver las manos de su hijo, aún con las manos de la chica en su trasero y espalda, el muchacho giró un poco la cabeza.

-¡Papá!- exclamó sorprendido, al instante se deshizo de las manos extras que le adornaban el cuerpo y se giró hacia su padre que sereno lo miraba.

La morena sobre la moto miraba intrigada, cuando la mirada de Harry se posó en ella, se escuchó un claxon que rugía furioso, Siri se giró un poco y le susurró a la chica al oído, ella asintió, le dio un beso corto en los labios y con elegancia salió del callejón, Siri suspiró y miró a su padre.

Ustedes dos, ayúdenle a subir la motocicleta a la camioneta- ordenó Harry señalando a Xo y Jo mientras él iba a la camioneta, los tres chicos se miraron, algunos minutos después los chicos subieron en silencio- no puedo dejarlos solos un momento- dijo Harry, poniéndose en marcha- necesito volver al ministerio, por lo que veo no puedo dejarlos solos- anunció Harry pisando el acelerador- lo que los tres hacían es completamente normal- los chicos se miraron, ahora que estaban los tres empezaría lo bueno, Jo estaba apunto de pedirle a su padre que dejara de reír, pues seguía con esa burlona sonrisa- pero deben saber que sus acciones acarrean reacciones relativas a la magnitud, el acto sexual es normal en la actitud del hombre, pero todo con responsabilidad.

-Pero nosotros no…- intentó decir Jo, pero su padre le pidió silencio con un ligero movimiento de su mano.

-Están lo suficientemente grandecitos como para saber lo que acarrea la irresponsabilidad en la sexualidad, las enfermedades, embarazos…

-Papá nosotros…- murmuró Siri, pero Harry hizo el mismo movimiento de su mano pidiendo silencio.

-Por lo menos eso pensé yo, pero veo que no es así…- los chicos intercambiaron miradas, eso no les agradaba- leí sobre un campamento de educación sexual…- dijo Harry, pero se vio interrumpido por los tres muchachos.

-Papá, nosotros no necesitamos…- corearon los gemelos.

-...ir a un campamento de esos- terminó Xo alarmado.

-No pensaba mandarlos ahí- sonrió Harry, los chicos respiraron aliviados- pero si recibo algunas quejas- continuó mutando su sonrisa en una mueca maníaca o por lo menos eso les pareció a los tres chicos.

-¿Quejas?- preguntó Siri.

-No hay queja alguna señor Potter!- exclamó Xo haciendo memoria.

-¿De que hablas papá?- inquirió Jo mirando detenidamente la sonrisa de su padre.

-Irán al campamento de educación sexual del profesor Shao Shoshín… llegamos con Sirius, bajen ya- Harry paró la camioneta y bajó rápidamente, los chicos no terminaban de digerir lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Por que llegamos a la casa del tío Sirius papá?- pregunto Jo mirando la puerta del departamento de Sirius.

-Porque están castigados, y necesito a alguien que los cuide mientras yo voy a la reunión del Ministerio con su madre, y Sirius me dijo que no estaría ocupado- respondió Harry tocando la puerta.

-Papá, por favor no es para tanto- dijo Siri mirando a su padre.

-Si, es para tanto- dijo Harry volviendo a tocar la puerta, peor al no obtener respuesta busco en su chaqueta la llave, tenia llave del departamento de Sirius, la casa de Ron, la casa de Remus y su casa, de hecho todos tenían las llaves de todos, así no había problema.

-No es esto allanamiento de morada, señor Potter?- preguntó Xo mirando como Harry abría la puerta.

-No, no lo es Xo- dijo Harry haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

-Pero esta casa no es de usted y, bueno, según con las leyes de…

-Xo, no sigas, dale gracias a Merlín que no le diré a tu padre- lo interrumpió Harry, Xo decidió no seguir y simplemente obedecer.

-Papá, seguro que el tío Sirius esta aquí?- pregunto Jo mirando e apartamento, estaba totalmente a oscuras.

-Me dijo que no haría nada- dijo Harry, mas para si que para los chicos, fue y reviso la cocina.

-Papá, creo que el tío Sirius esta ocupado- dijo Siri.

-Si, y yo creo que nosotros tendremos pesadillas de ahora en adelante- dijo Xo, Harry volvió a la sala y entonces comprendió a lo que los chicos se referían.

En la sala de estar había unas cuantas botellas de Wisky de Fuego vacías, también había unas panties que dudo mucho, demasiado en realidad de que fueran de su padrino, desvió su mirada al pasillo que daba ala habitación de Sirius, de ella provenían leves golpeteos, no sabia exactamente que eran, pero pudo imaginar lo que sucedía en esa habitación, después de que se escucho un _"Oh, Sirius!!" _ bastante comprometedor, Harry dirigió a los chicos hacia fuera.

-Bien, suficiente, se quedaran en casa, vámonos, vámonos- dijo Harry empujando a los chicos, casi en estado de shock, fuera del apartamento, pero en las carreras tropezaron con la mesita que estaba al entrar y la tiraron haciendo mucho ruido.

-Quien anda ahí?- la voz de Sirius llego desde la habitación, sin darles tiempo de echar a correr, Sirius apareció por el pasillo con la varita en alto y una sabana amarrada a la cintura- Harry? Chicos? Que hacen aquí?

-Nosotros... solo…

-Sirius, que pasa?- una chica de lo mas… voluptuosa salio de la habitación vistiendo una playera de Sirius, la chica era castaña, era hermosa y con un cuerpo de muerte, o por lo menos lo que alcanzaban ver, ya que la playera le quedaba grande.

-Nada, Becky, te presento a mi ahijado, sus hijos y el amigo de sus hijos- dijo Sirius, "_Pero que poca vergüenza_" pensó Harry- que los trae por aquí?

-Bueno, de hecho, te venia a pedir un favor- dijo Harry, ya que tenia tan poca vergüenza, el también podía dejarla aparte por ahora.

-Tu dirás- dijo Sirius.

-Necesito que cuides a los chicos, ahora- dijo Harry.

-Ahora?- pregunto Sirius.

-Si, ahora- respondió Harry, Sirius se volvió con Becky y hablaron en voz baja, después de unos se segundos Becky le sonrió, conjuro su ropa con la varita y se fue hacia la chimenea.

-Adiós a todos- dijo Becky, después de guiñarle el ojo a Sirius desapareció entre las llamas.

-Bien, solo dejen me doy una ducha rápida y listo- dijo Sirius.

-De verdad, me sorprende tu descaro- dijo Harry en tono asombrado, pero sonreía, su padrino nunca cambiaria.

-Tranquilo, siempre seré así- dijo Sirius, y se puede saber por que me los traes a esta hora?- pregunto Sirius.

-Bueno, los castigue- respondió Harry sentándose en la mesa, los tres chicos lo imitaron con la mirada baja y u poco sonrojados.

-Por que?- pregunto Sirius recargándose en una silla.

-Pues, porque me los encontré, en una situación muy parecida a la tuya, y mira que castigarlos fue leve, estaba pensando en mandarlos a un campamento de educación sexual- dijo Harry.

-Papá no!!- gritaron los gemelos.

-Señor Potter, no lo haría!- dijo Xo.

-Pues si, si lo haría, pero espero que Sirius pueda explicarles algunas cosas mientras voy al Ministerio, pero por lo que veo, no ayudara mucho- dijo Harry mirando a Sirius.

-Claro que ayudare!- dijo Sirius en tono ofendido- solo me baño y vengo.

-Yo me tengo que ir- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, déjamelos, yo los cuido- dijo Sirius acompañando a su ahijado ala puerta.

-Bueno, estas seguro?- pregunto Harry, en lugar de corregir a los chicos los alentaría a seguir por donde iban.

-Claro, por cierto, gracias por interrumpir- dijo Sirius.

-En serio?- pregunto Harry.

-Si, no sabia como decirle que se fuera- respondió Sirius, los chicos al escuchar esto soltaron una carcajada- bueno si no te gusta una, busca otra, no?

-Si- respondieron los tres chicos, para Harry fue el colmo.

-Se acabo, mañana se irán al campamento, no me importa lo que digan- dijo Harry mirándolos enojado.

-Que?!- exclamaron los chicos.

-Vamos Harry, no seas exagerado- intento calmarlo Sirius.

-Si cuando digo "irán" me refiero a todos, los cuatro!- dijo Harry señalando a Sirius.

-Vamos Harry, no mandaras a tu padrino a un campamento de esos, cierto?- pregunto Sirius.

-Oh, claro que lo haré, ya veras- dijo Harry mientras salía el departamento.

-Harry! Por favor, como vas a mandar a alguien de mi edad a un campamento de esos?- grito Sirius, los chicos tras el estaban a punto de llorar.

-Espera a mañana, encontrare una forma, ya lo veras- dijo Harry esperando el elevador- pero creanme, mañana ustedes cuatro irán al campamento de educación sexual del profesor Shao Shoshín para jóvenes adelantados.

Después de que Harry se fuera los cuatro entraron al departamento, Sirius miro a los chicos, ellos se sentaron en un sofá completamente desdichados, Sirius se sentó en el sillón de una plaza, pero poco le duro la comodidad.

-Ve a bañarte- dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo sin mirarlo, Sirius los miro con ojos entrecerrados, después se levanto y fue a ducharse, el día siguiente seria un día muy duro.

-------

Al día siguiente Sirius despertó tarde, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, se asomo al cuarto en el que habían dormido los chicos, seguían súpitos, así que decidió ir a hacer algo para desayunar, a los 15 minutos los chicos llegaban a la cocina con caras largas, sabían que ese día Harry los mandaría a ese estúpido campamento, se tiraron en las sillas y recargaron sus cabezas en la mesa, Sirius les sirvió hot cakes y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Vamos, anímense- dijo Sirius- piénsenlo, estarán juntos por lo que resta del verano.

-Si ya estábamos juntos tío Sirius- dijo Siri sin moverse de su posición.

-Xo se queda en nuestra casa por las vacaciones- explico Jo levantando la cabeza para mirar al Animago.

-Si, bueno, tal vez hagan cosas divertidas allá- dijo Sirius.

-No creo que hagan fiestas allá, o si?- pregunto Xo comiendo su hot cake aburridamente.

.Pues, tal vez no fiestas, pero otro tipo de cosas divertidas, juegos y eso- dijo Sirius sonriéndoles.

-Nada es más divertido que una fiesta- dijo Siri comiendo su hot cake.

-Bueno ya estuvo, intento animarlos y con eso me responden- les dijo Sirius, los tres chicos lo miraron- que no se les olvide que yo también voy a ir a ese campamento, y la verdad es que no lo quiero pasar con un trío de niñitos aburridos a los que no les gusta divertirse.

Sirius comenzó a comer su hot cake rápidamente sin mirar a los chicos, los tres se miraron y después miraron a Sirius de nuevo.

-No te preocupes tío Sirius- dijo Jo.

-No somos aburridos- dijo Xo.

-Lo que pasa es que en ese campamento hay muchas cosas que no te dejan hacer, y no será totalmente divertido- dijo Siri.

-Bueno, y quien dijo que el campamento nos tenia que dar permiso para hacer cosas divertidas- les dijo Sirius sonriéndoles pillamente, a los tres chicos se les ilumino el rostro, ese campamento iba a ser todo, menos aburrido.

--------

Cerca de las 3 de la tarde Harry llego por ellos, ya traía las maletas de los chicos en el auto, y una aparte para Sirius, el cual ya había hecho su maleta, por si la necesitaba, aunque no sabia como rayos iba a hacerle Harry para que fuera al bendito campamento, el ya estaba mayor como para esas cosas.

-Buenas- dijo Harry entrando al departamento, como respuesta obtuvo un par de murmullos in entendibles- no se preocupen, solo serán dos semanas.

-Dos preciadas semanas de vacaciones papá- dijo Siri.

-Bueno, también son las dos preciadas semanas que se la pasarían castigados por la broma- dijo Harry- Sirius, traje algo para ti.

-Como me mandaras a ese campamento?- pregunto el aludido.

-Toma- dijo Harry entregándole una mochila y una botellita- ve al baño, y cambiate de ropa cuando bebas esto.

-Que es?- pregunto Sirius arqueando una ceja.

-No confías en tu ahijado?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisita inocente, Sirius lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y después se dirigió al baño, pasaron unos cinco minutos y no había señas de Sirius.

-Harry, que es esto?- se escucho al voz del Animago desde el baño- como piensas que me pondré esta ropa?

-Tranquilo Sirius, ten paciencia- respondió Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos y Sirius seguía sin salir, los chicos se habían sentado en la sala a esperar, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que…

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!- el grito de Sirius los hizo ponerse de pie de un salto y mirar a la puerta del baño justo cuando esta se abría y por ella salía un chico de mas o menos su edad, era muy bien parecido, cabello medio largo con unos cuantos mechones que caían elegantemente sobre sus ojos, unos ojos grises seductores que en ese momento se veían aterrorizados, misteriosamente llevaba la misma ropa que Sirius traía cuando se metió al baño, si no fuera por que el chico tenia por lo máximo 18 años todos hubieran asegurado que era Sirius- que acaso estas demente?!!

Harry simplemente veía a ese chico con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, estaba disfrutando de ese momento, y sabía que al chico le gustaría después de algún tiempo, aunque ese efecto duraría solamente dos semanas.

-Vamos Padfoot, me vas a decir que n te agrada el cambio- dijo Harry burlonamente.

-Padfoot?- preguntaron los chicos.

-Estas, absolutamente loco Harry- dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado con una mirada asesina- mira que me vas a mandar a esa cosa ridícula y todavía me haces rejuvenecer todo esto y ahora tengo 17 años y…

-Quería que te llevara al campamento con la edad que en verdad tienes?- pregunto Harry.

-Pues… pues no, pero tampoco para que… pues…

-Ya, ya entendí, ve a cambiarte, se nos hace tarde- dijo Harry mientras daba media vuelta para ir a la cocina por algo de tomar.

-Tío Sirius?- pregunto Siri mirando al chico, quien sostenía sus pantalones para que no cayeran.

-Si?- respondió este.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Jo.

-Esto es genial!- exclamaron Siri, Jo y Xo.

-Genial? Están bromando?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

-Claro que no- respondió Jo.

-Solo mírate, eres joven de nuevo- dijo Siri.

-Y eso que?

-Que tenemos a Padfoot en acción- dijo Xo, entonces Sirius vio a que se referían los chicos, era Padfoot otra vez, no era que hubiese dejado de serlo, pero ahora podría actuar mas como un chico que como el adulto que todos querían que fuera, pondría volver a ser el joven atractivo y bromista que había sido en sus años de Hogwarts, seria divertidísimo poder hacer bromas junto con los chicos, sabia que aun tenían cosas por aprender, y el les podría ayudar.

-Chicos, creo que ya entendí su punto- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pilla- iré a cambiarme para irnos.

Después de que Sirius se cambiaran y asegurarse de que el departamento estaba bien cerrado, los cinco fueron al auto de Harry, no hablaron en todo el camino, a pesar de los intentos de Harry por entablar una conversación, pero los chicos e mostraban indignados y dolidos, pero Harry no cedió, no se detuvo hasta llegar al campamento, estaba algo alejado de la ciudad, cerca de un lago, era muy bonito la verdad, todo de madera y rodeado de árboles, Harry estaciono el auto en la entrada y les ayudo a los chicos a bajar sus maletas.

-Bienvenidos al campamento de educación sexual del profesor Shao Shoshín para jóvenes adelantados- dijo el joven de la recepción- les agradecemos el haber escogido nuestro campamento para sus hijos, les aseguramos que cualquier anormalidad en el comportamiento de sus hijos será corregida, en este campamento les damos educación sexual y también hacemos actividades para que las mentes de los chicos se ocupe con otras cosas que no sea el sexo, no hay ni una sola mujer en el campamento, eso es por ayudar al progreso del proyecto, sin embargo, se probara cada semana el progreso de los chicos trayendo a una chica del campamento para mujeres que esta cruzando el lago, si pasan las prueba se podrán ir a casa en dos semanas, están listos?

Harry y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos, había dicho todo eso de corridito mientras cargaba las maletas y las ponía en un carrito para llevárselas.

-Erm… si gracias- dijo Harry saliendo del shock.

-Bueno, no se si tendrán entendido que este campamento también es para Muggles, por lo que las varitas no están permitidas- dijo el recepcionista.

-Chicos, denme sus varitas- dijo Harry

-Papá- se quejaron los gemelos.

-Estas mal de la cabeza si piensas que…- Harry le dio una mirada significaría a Sirius ya que el recepcionista se le había quedado viendo raro.

-Solo dénmelas chicos- dijo Harry, muy a su pesar, los cuatro le dieron sus varitas a Harry, aunque al tomar la de Sirius, el no la soltaba- Sirius, deja, suelta… la… varita!

Después de un leve forcejeo Harry logro hacerse con la varita de su joven padrino, los cuatro jóvenes siguieron al recepcionista hacia su cabaña mientras se despedían de Harry con la mano.

-Pórtense bien chicos, no hagan locuras- grito Harry antes de subir al auto e irse a casa.

-Este campamento será mas horrible de lo que pensábamos- dijo Jo.

-Lo se, ahora sin varitas- dijo Siri arrastrando los pies.

-No lo creo, saben nadar, no?- pregunto Sirius mirando a los chicos.

-Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Siri mirando el lago.

-Que el campamento de chicas esta del otro lado del lago- dijo Xo sonriendo.

-Exacto- dijo Sirius.

-No me digas que pretendes conquistar a alguien de nuestra edad- dijo Jo medio sorprendido medio confundido.

-Claro que no- dijo Sirius haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Y entonces, no creo que consigas una de mas de 20- dijo Xo mirándolo incrédulo.

-Puedo conseguir lo que quiera- dijo Sirius arrogantemente.

-Eso quiero verlo- dijo Siri.

-Ya lo verán- eso aseguraba que ese campamento si seria de educación sexual, solo que con un ligero cambio de profesorado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Estamos listos Eli- dijo una voz áspera y apagada, como si no se hubiera usado en años, en las celdas de Azkaban se miraban varias sombras que se pegaban a las celdas esperando una señal para poder salir de ahí.

-Perfecto- respondió la chica- _es hora Hebi, saldremos de aquí._

-------

-Y en donde están los chicos Ginny?- pregunto Tonks, ella, Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas en el jardín jugando Poker mientras las chicas tomaban el sol y platicaban algo alejadas.

-Harry los mando a un campamento de no se que hace unos días- respondió Ginny- y no se por que, pero mando a Sirius con ellos también.

-Sirius?- preguntaron Hermione y Tonks.

-Si, algo así escuche que decía, pero no estoy segura- dijo Ginny- te toca Herms.

-Hola señoritas- dijo Harry llegando con las tres mujeres.

-Hola joven- respondieron Hermione y Tonks.

-Algo hizo y quiere quedar bien- dijo Ginny.

-Me ofendes Ginebra- dijo Harry inclinándose para besar a su esposa- Remus no ha llegado?

-Noup, pero ya no tarda- respondió Tonks mientras hacia un movimiento con las cartas.

-Bueno, entonces lo espero aquí- dijo Harry acercando una silla- juegan Poker?

-Sip.

-Ayudo?

-No!

-Bien, no ayudo- dijo Harry recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, se dedico a ver las cartas de Ginny y Hermione, que eran las que tenia a los lados, Ginny estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento, pero cuando iba a hacerlo Harry hizo un pequeño y casi inaudible ruido, pero Ginny lo miro y se retracto, después se el ocurrió otro movimiento, pero Harry emitió un "No, No!" casi tan inaudible como el sonido, Ginny se arrepintió de nuevo, iba por el tercer movimiento pero Harry chasqueo la lengua.

-Ya estuvo Potter, guarda silencio!!- grito Ginny mirando a su esposo.

-Vale, vale, me cayo- dijo Harry levantando las manos a modo de rendición- uno que quiere ayudar…

La frase de Harry murió en el aire tras escuchar un sonoro "Crack" proveniente de donde estaban las chicas, las cuales gritaron al ver a Ron parado junto a ellas.

-Lamento asustarlas chicas- dijo Ron y después corrió hacia los adultos, las chicas, al darse cuenta de que no pasaba nada bueno, siguieron a Ron hasta los demás, cuando llego todos se asustaron al ver la preocupada y pálida cara de Ron.

-Que paso?- pregunto Hermione acercándose a su marido.

-Problemas, graves problemas- respondió Ron mirando a todos.

-Nymph! Kingsley dice que debes estar en el ministerio inmediatamente!- llego Remus corriendo, después miro a Ron- es verdad?

-Si, lo es- respondió Ron.

-Que, que es verdad?- pregunto Harry.

-Harry, hubo una fuga en Azkaban, escaparon no menos de 25 Mortifagos- respondió Ron los gritos ahogados de las mujeres se dejo escuchar, Ron miraba directamente a Harry, esa fuga significaba mucho, muchísimo para el, el había puesto la seguridad, Azkaban era totalmente impenetrable y claro esta, absolutamente nada podía salir de ahí, a menos que… el poco color que quedaba en el rostro de Harry se fue al recordar el incidente de hace 2 años… el Horrocruxe no había sido eliminado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón por tardar tanto de nuevo..¬¬ dejen sus Reviews porfa..¡!


	4. Mortifagos Como Reyes

Sip, no tarde tanto.. no se quejen.. lo se es corto.. pero es mejor ke nada no..?¿? ya dejemos el casi Hermione- Raven- Henry- Suemy a un lado por hoy.. aquí hay algo mas de mi pareja favorita.. Annie y Xo.. y pues espero que les guste.. ya salen Mortifagos.. en el siguiente ya salen los nuevos personajes.. lo prometo.. no me maten..¬¬ por cierto.. Sion no tienes nada por que matarme esta vez.. así ke shhhhh…¬¬

**GRACIAS OTRA VEZ SION-ALLEGRA POR AYUDARME..!!**

**Sion-Allegra: **no exageres.. no es tanto como para querer hacer un video porno.. y pues.. dejemos el dia de campo nuclear de lado.. ya veré que hago con ese video..XD hahahahahaha y pues si.. con tanto hijo lógico le pondrás Ron a uno..XD y si.. el padrino al campamento..XD creelo.. te tiran de loca.. bien.. no comentare nada acerca de eso.. mentira! No puedo dejarlo pasar.. no solo alla te tiran de loca hija..XD hahahahhaa me desahogue..XD bueno me dejas Review..!!

**Felias Fénix: **ke bueno ke te gusto el otro capi.. y pues.. batallas.. no.. no aun.. pero ya veras.. a Xo o le gustara que cierto elfito le quite a su Pottercita..XD hahahah en el próximo capi ya sale Felias.. espero y te guste.. me dejas Review..!!

**Anagl: **a todo el mundo le gusto el campamento..Xd hahahaha ke bueno ke a ti también.. espero tu review..!!

**Duffy Potter:** bueno.. en cuanto a Suemy y Raven te diré.. tal vez si se hagan amigas.. pero no será pronto.. eso te lo aseguro..XD hahaha Padfoot esta buenísimo y Harry no es cerrado.. solo se preocupa por la sexualidad de sus hijos..XD hahaha los Mortifagos harán de todo.. creelo..XD hahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Lord Xolur: **claro.. a cruzar el charquito..XD hahaha y no creo poder actualizar mas seguido..¬¬ pero bueno espero ke te guste este tmb..!!

**Trece: **hahahhaha ke bueno ke te gusto el capi pasado..XD hahaahah ya en el próximo capi pongo a Clio.. lo prometo..!! en serio0o0..!! no tengo nada ke hacer..¬¬ tal vez no tenga nada ke hacer.. pero no me llega la inspiración..¬¬ espero ke te guste el capi.. LOVE YA..!!

**CharisseM: **la relacion de Annie y Xo m encanta.. por eso pongo a Xo perdidamente enamorado de ella..XD hahahahha aquí ya subi capi.. espero ke te guste..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mortifagos Como Reyes..!!**

Tonks salio enseguida para el Ministerio, seguida por Ron, Remus se dirigió a Hogwarts, tendrían que poner toda la seguridad posible si querían abrir el colegio ese año, Hermione se llevo a las chicas a su casa junto con Ginny, Harry fue al campamento de educaron sexual, no era seguro dejar a sus hijos tan descuidados cuando había Mortifagos sueltos por ahí, la casa de los Lupin quedo sola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esa semana en el campamento de educación sexual del profesor Shao Shín para jóvenes adelantados no había sido tan mala después de todo, tenían a Padfoot con ellos, el rey de las bromas, el chantaje y el camuflaje no había quien los atrapara ni los castigara, se la pasaban haciendo bromas a todos los chicos que habían ahí, y Sirius había conseguido, Merlín sabe como, asociarse con la "Mafia" del campamento, un grupo de chicos que introducían revistas no aptas para menores en el campamento, quien sabe como Sirius se había hecho socio y se llevaba el 15 por ciento de las ganancias totales, tenían que decir que era un gran negocio.

A ellos les había tocado en una de las cabañas mas apartadas, ya que, siendo dos de ellos hijos de Harry Potter, tenían algunos privilegios por sobre los demás, así que habían pedido esa cabaña para los cuatro, así podrían salirse en la noche y hacer pequeñas visitas al campamento de chicas, no había tantas chicas como chicos en ese tipo de campamento, pero aun así las chicas que estaban ahí no habían visto chicos desde el inicio del verano, por lo que los tres menores tenían mucha, muchísima suerte, Sirius, oh! Sirius, no sabían como demonios lo hacia, pero había logrado conquistar a prácticamente a todas las supervisoras, que iban desde los 24 a los 29 años de edad, sorprendente par aun chico de 17 años, pero lo lograba.

Gracias a eso habían pasado su prueba de la semana y no habían saltado encima de las chicas que los visitaron ese domingo, la mayoría de los chicos estaban muy pegaditos a ellas, pero los gemelos, Xo y Sirius estaban jugando cartas en una mesa algo alejada, los supervisores estaban asombrados, tan pronto habían progresado esos chicos, era sorprendente.

-Alguien va a una?- pregunto Sirius recibiendo una negativa general.

-Me toco puro cochinero- dijo Siri mirando su mano, era verdad, nada podía hacer con esas cartas.

-La mía esta bien, pero no puedo hacer mas sin un 5- dijo Jo.

-Y yo sigo intentando comprender el juego- dijo Xo rascándose la cabeza mientras intentaba hacer algún movimiento con sus cartas.

Harry llego al campamento apresuradamente, llego con el recepcionista y casi tira los papeles que había en la mesa debido a la velocidad con la que había corrido, tenia que llevarse a los chicos y a Sirius a casa para poder ir a Ministerio a verificar la situación, y también para decirle a Kingsley que había rejuvenecido a uno de los mejores Aurores que tenían.

-Hola, vengo por John y Sirius Potter, Draken Xolur y erm… a…- había olvidado en nombre que le dieron a Sirius.

-Hola señor Potter, lo lamento pero sus hijos llevan en el campamento una semana, no es posible que se los lleve, deben de cumplir al menos dos semanas- lo interrumpió el chico recepcionista.

-No, no lo entiende, debo llevármelos, ahora, no tengo tiempo- dijo Harry acercándose mas al rostro del chico haciendo que este retroceder asustado.

-Pe… pero, señor Potter, no tenemos permitido…

-No me importa! Llámelos ahora!- grito Harry hacinado que el chico se fuera de espaldas con todo y silla- yo... lo siento, lo lamento, pero comprenda que debo llevarme a los chicos.

-Ahora están haciendo la prueba para ver su progreso en el salón numero 12- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Numero doce- repitió Harry saliendo de ahí rápidamente.

-Espere señor Potter, no puede… no puede pasar!

Harry camino rápidamente por el campamento buscando el salón numero trece, todo el campamento estaba totalmente desierto, al parecer todos estaban en ese bendito examen, Harry dudaba mucho que sus hijos no hicieran caso a las chicas que iban, lo que el no sabia era que durante todas la semana sus hijos habían visitado a las chicas y ahora ya las conocían lo suficiente como para poder ignorarlas, Harry apuro el paso al ver que el chico de la recepción lo estaba alcanzando, cerca del lago vio una cabaña especialmente grande en donde había varios supervisores parados, supuso que la cosa seria ahí, así que casi corrió hasta la entrada.

-Disculpe, se puede haber a donde va?- pregunto uno de los supervisores poniéndose frente a Harry, tenia cuerpo de estudiante capitán de Foot Ball americano..

-Escucha… Bradley, cierto?- pregunto Harry leyendo la pequeña placa con el nombre del chico- debo entrar por mis hijos y mis sobrinos, si no te molesta.

-Lo lamento, pero no puede pasar, estamos a medio examen- dijo Bradley poniéndose entre la puerta y Harry.

-Brad, por favor, no me hagas quitarte- dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco.

-Quiero que lo intente- dijo Bradley haciéndole frente a Harry, el otro supervisor ya se había quitado de la entrada, Harry parecía estar en muy buena forma y no quería salir lastimado en esa revuelta.

-Bien, si así lo quieres- dijo Harry tronándose los dedos con un rápido movimiento, el recepcionista y el otro supervisor se alejaron a una distancia prudente justo antes de que Harry se le echara encima a Bradley.

-------

Sirius y los chicos ya llevaban 5 juegos y era hora que el bendito examen no terminaba, ya habían sacado a muchísimos de los internos debido a diversos… ejem… problemas, ellos no estaban trastornados, a diferencia e los fenómenos sexuales que había en ese campamento, ellos eran normales, estaban a mitad del 6 jugo cuando escucharon un escándalo proveniente de afuera, estaban a punto de levantarse e ir a ver que era cuando uno de los supervisores, al que identificaron como Bradley entro por la puerta, mejor dicho, entro disparado por la puerta, detrás de el un exasperado Harry entro rápidamente, se veía realmente enojado, y tenia sus razones, a esa hora ya debería de estar en el Ministerio ayudando a los Aurores, comenzó a buscar a sus chicos por entre las chicas que había en la habitación, pero no están sentados con ninguna, eso le extraño, le extraño bastante, sus hijos no dejarían a todas esas chicas sin atención.

-Papá?- la voz de los gemelos le hizo voltearse.

-Chicos, que hacen allá?- pregunto Harry extrañado al ver a sus hijos tan lejos de las chicas.

-Jugamos canasta, que haces tu aquí?- preguntó Jo.

-Yo, pues, vengo por ustedes- dijo Harry- por que están jugando canasta solos y no están en la fiesta?

-No es una fiesta, es un examen- respondió Siri haciendo una jugada- voy a una chicos.

-Me sorprende el progreso de sus hijos señor Potter, no se han acercado a las chicas en toda la semana, y mire, les importa mas jugar canasta que platicar con ellas- dijo el recepcionista acercándose cautelosamente a Harry, Bradley ya había sido auxiliado por los demás supervisores.

Harry se quedo pensativo por lo que habia dicho el recepcionista, sus hijos, mas interesado en jugar cartas que e platicar con una chica? No estaba seguro de si a Xo le apasionaban los juegos de cartas, pero lo dudaba, y el también ignoraba a todas las chicas del lugar, y lo mas extraño de todo, Sirius, su padrino, el gigoló mas famoso del mundo mágico estaba ahí, si siquiera mirar a las mujeres que había ahí, estaba concentradísimo en su jugada, entonces se le vino una… según el horrorosa idea a la cabeza, no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser cierto.

-Alto!- gritó Harry provocando que todos los que habían vuelto a platicar con sus chicas se volvieran hacia el una vez mas, los supervisores también lo miraron, Bradley salio corriendo del lugar, el recepcionista se oculto tras una silla y los gemelos, Xo y Sirius lo miraron extrañados- que les pasa? Por que están jugando canasta? Las chicas de aquí no les llaman la atención o que?

-Papá, tu querías que dejáramos de pensar en chicas, no?- pregunto Jo.

-Exacto, los trajiste aquí por eso, primero que ya no quieres a tus hijos con tantas chicas y luego que si, decídete Harry- dijo Sirius.

-No, no, no, yo los traje para que no vieran a las chicas como simple objetos sexuales- se excuso Harry.

-Nosotros no vemos ala chicas como simples objetos sexuales señor Potter- dijo Xo- las chicas son muy importantes para nosotros, en serio.

-Pero… pero…

-Papá, tranquilo, en este lugar nos han enseñado muy bien, ya no deberás preocuparte por encontrarnos con chicas nunca mas- dijo Siri mirando a su padre.

-No… esto no era… lo que yo quería- dijo Harry entrecortadamente- tu!- grito señalando al recepcionista, este e encogió mas tras la silla en la que se escondía- me dijiste que los problemas con su conducta se arreglarían!

-Y lo hicieron, pasaron la prueba, lo ve- dijo el chico sin dejar de temblar ante la figura amenazante de Harry.

-Pues si, yo pensé que iban a hacerlos entrar en conciencia, no que los iban a hacer homosexuales!- grito Harry, todos los presente lo miraron encarnando una ceja.

-Papá, no somos…

-Silencio!- interrumpió Harry a Jo- mira que yo les confié a mis hijos y ustedes que hacen, dejarlos peor que como los traje! No quiero ni pensar en que es lo que harán con tantos jóvenes aquí- dijo Harry mirando a todos los chicos que eran internos, inmediatamente las chicas se levantaron y se esfumaron de ahí pensando que todos eran unos viles homosexuales.

-Señor Potter, en serio…

-No me interrumpan!- grito Harry dejando a Xo a mitad de la frase- no puedo creer que en verdad hagan esto, debería darle vergüenza- dijo Harry- y ustedes que, también van para la homosexualidad?- pregunto mirando a todos los internos.

-Papá…

-Se acabo, nos vamos de aquí!- grito Harry interrumpiendo a Siri.

Harry fue por sus gemelos, Xo y Sirius y los saco de ahí rápidamente, en cuanto Harry y los chicos salieron de la cabaña, todos los demás internos emprendieron una huida masiva intentando salir de ese campamento gritando cosas como _"No quiero ser gay!"_ o _"No sobreviviré mas sin una chica!"_, los supervisores lucharon muchísimo para poder controlarlos.

-Papá?- pregunto Jo cautelosamente, Harry manejaba como endemoniado, iba a 120 kilómetros por hora en una zona de 40.

-Dime?- dijo Harry, estaba un poco histérico por toda la situación.

-Si estas así por nosotros, solo quiero que sepas que no somos homosexuales- dijo Jo.

-No es por eso John, es… otra cosa- respondió Harry suavizándose un poco- por cierto, no pensé que fueran homosexuales, en serio.

-Entonces, por que te ves tan preocupado Harry?- pregunto Sirius mirando a su ahijado, de verdad se veía mal.

-Hubo un… incidente, por así llamarlo- dijo Harry.

-Incidente? No le sucedió nada a mamá, cierto?- pregunto Siri preocupado.

-No, no claro que no- respondió Harry- es otra cosa.

-Que cosa?- pregunto Xo.

-Debo ir a l Ministerio de Magia, los dejare en casa de Hermione, ella les explicara todo- dijo Harry intentando cortar el tema.

-Harry, que fue lo que paso?- preguntó Sirius mirándolo fijamente, Harry lo miro también, y después de unos segundos de meditación le respondió.

-Hubo una fuga en Azkaban, 23 Mortifagos están sueltos y no sabemos que planean- dijo Harry, un silencio profundo se hizo en el coche, nadie hablo hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ron y Hermione, en ella solo estaban Hermione y Ginny con las chicas y Henry.

-Chicos!- exclamo Ginny una vez que los gemelos y Xo entraron a la casa, los abrazo a los tres- están bien?

-Si, no te preocupes mamá- dijo Siri.

-Amor, y Sirius, dijiste que también…

-También lo traje, y creo que tendremos u problema con todo esto- dijo Harry señalando a alguien tras el, Ginny se quedo boquiabierta al ver al chico de 17 años que le sonreía.

-Oye Gin, tranquila, se que estoy guapísimo y súper deseable, pero estas casada- le dijo Sirius, Ginny no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-No puede ser- exclamo Hermione al ver a Sirius- Harry, que le hiciste?

-Poción rejuvenecedora, hecha correctamente, por eso no perdió la memoria- respondió Harry, peor ahora necesito algo que revierta el efecto, necesitamos a Sirius en el escuadrón, ahora necesitarlos toda la ayuda posible.

-Buscare algo en la biblioteca- dijo Hermione encaminándose hacia la habitación- Henry, me ayudas cielo?

-Si mamá- respondió el chico siguiendo a su madre.

-Escuchen, quédense aquí, Ron vendrá en unas horas para quedarse aquí- dijo Harry- lo mandare a él a vigilar, yo me quedare con Kingsley para hacer algunos planes para encontrar a todos los Mortifagos.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Sirius parándose junto a Harry.

-No, quédate aquí hasta que Hermione encuentre la manera de devolverte a tu edad- dijo Harry.

-Oye no, es tu culpa que yo este de esta forma y…

-Mi culpa? Me disculpas pero yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un promiscuo…

-Ya basta- los detuvo Ginny- Harry, llévalo, puede que tenga el cuerpo de un adolescente pero aun tiene la mente del gran Auror que es.

-Escucha a la pelirroja- dijo Sirius mirando a Harry.

-Bueno, esta bien, vamos- dijo Harry mirando a Sirius- mandare a Ron e unas horas Gin.

-Aquí te espero, te amo- dijo Ginny besando a Harry.

-También te amo Gin- dijo Harry saliendo rápidamente de la casa, una hora después Ron apareció por la chimenea y se acerco a Ginny rápidamente, ella y los chicos estaban sentados en la sala en silencio.

-Ginny, Harry me mando, quiere que Hermione y Henry vayan a ayudar a Remus a Hogwarts para encontrar una poción para Sirius, también me dijo que tu los chicos y Annie se vayan a tu casa, yo me llevo a Raven y a Ara a Hogwarts no te preocupes- dijo Ron rápidamente- iré al Ministerio y ya vuelvo.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Ginny, Ron desapareció para ir al Ministerio a decir que ya iban a comenzar a mover a los chicos- Jo, ve a la biblioteca y diles a Henry y Hermione lo que dijo Ron, Sirius, acompáñame a casa de Remus, olvide mi bolso allá y Xo, cielo, me haces un favor, ve arriba y llama a las chicas.

Las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Raven, con todos los problemas ni tiempo de cambiarse habían tenido, así que seguían en traje de baño Ara estaba acostada en la cama mirando una revista, Raven revisaba su guardarropa sacando algo para prestarle a las chicas y Annie se miraba en el espejo en busca de "imperfecciones".

-Annie, deja de mirarte en el espejo- dijo Ara- tu cuerpo es prácticamente perfecto, déjalo en paz.

-Quiero quitar ese prácticamente y dejar solo el perfecto Ara- le respondió Annie.

-Pues yo no se que te ves mal, porque yo te veo muy bien amiga- dijo Raven.

-Alguien tiene mi pluma rosa?- pregunto Ara, había encontrado un test en la revista que parecía divertido y decidió hacerlo.

-Yo la traía- dijo Raven comenzando a buscar la pluma por entre sus escasas ropas, solo el bikini y una blusa pegadita por encima, comenzó a tantear su cuerpo para ver si traía la pluma, pero no sentía nada.

-Raven se ve tan sensual cuando hace eso- bromeo Annie mirando el reflejo d su prima e el espejo.

-Perdiste mi pluma verdad Rav- dijo Ara al ver que Raven no dejaba de tantear su cuerpo buscando la pluma.

-No, es solo… que buena estoy- dijo Raven marcando su silueta con las manos y ganándose una carcajada de Annie y Ara.

-Bueno, pues creo que yo, si me cambiara algo, aparte del cabello porque nada mas no con la herencia de mi papá- dijo Annie mirándose en el espejo- yo me levantaría mas las bubis, algo así como Rav, tiene mas que yo.

-Haber, pruébate uno- dijo Raven dándole uno de sus bras, Annie lo tomo y lo puso sobre su traje de baño.

-No lo lleno!- exclamo la chica sujetando el bra.

-Tranquila, una pequeña cirugía lo arregla todo- dijo Ara poniéndose de pie- además, siempre puedes intentar la técnica push-up.

-Push-up, no es eso una clase de bra?- pregunto Raven.

-No, es una técnica también, mira- dijo Ara acercándose a Annie- Annie has esto.

Ara se inclino hacia delante y jalo su traje de baño hacia abajo dejando sus "nenas" mas arriba de lo normal por lo que debían estar y parecía tener mas.

-Genial!- exclamo Annie hacinado lo que Ara había hecho, se quito la parte superior de su bikini y se dejo el bra- miren, hasta parece que si lleno el bra de Rav!

Las chicas rieron a carcajadas, por lo que no escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Xo se harto de llamar y no recibir respuesta, así que abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena que lo dejo completamente rojo, Annie estaba parada junto al espejo modelando el bra de Raven, Ara la miraba y aplaudía acostada en la cama y Raven sostenía otros dos bras intentando decidir cual usar, en cuanto vieron a Xo las tres chicas se paralizaron, Annie se puso extremadamente roja, rápidamente tomo una almohada y se cubrió con ella al ver que Xo se le había quedado viendo.

-Yo… yo… lo lamen… lo siento- dijo Xo tartamudeando mientras cerraba la puerta- por cierto, sus madres las mandan llamar, dicen que bajen.

Xo se retiro de ahí sin poder quitarse de la mente la imagen de Annie, se veía tan bien, hasta parecía que tenia una copa mas, no era que sabia cual era la copa de Annie, a el no solo le interesaba el físico de la chica, pero debía admitir, que con ese cuerpo… bueno, mejor lo dejaba ahí o los gemelos sospecharían de algo, las chicas se pusieron shorts y playeras de Raven y bajaron las escaleras.

-Chicas, al fin vienen- dijo Ginny mirándolas bajar las escaleras lentamente.

-Que pasa mamá?- pregunto Annie.

-Escuchen, Hermione y Henry se fueron a Hogwarts a ayudar a Remus a encontrar una solución para Sirius, Ara tu también les iras a ayudar, Annie, tu vendrás conmigo tus hermanos y Xo a casa, Raven, cariño tu iras con tu madre y tu hermano a Hogwarts, Ron llegara en un minuto para llevarte a ti y a Ara- explico Ginny rápidamente.

-No tengo mi ropa- dijo Ara.

-No te preocupes Ara, iras luego, no nos arriesgaremos a accidentes- dijo Ginny- mañana las cosas estarán mas tranquilas, el departamento de Aurores ya estará vigilando todo y estará mas seguro.

-Listo, nos vamos?- llego Ron por la chimenea.

-Si- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie- chicos, nos apareceremos, vengan acá- Jo y Annie se sujetaron a ella, ellos no habían pasado el examen el año pasado, solo Siri lo había conseguido, y el llevo a Xo, lastima que su dedo se perdiera durante el examen, después de que los Potter y Xo se fueron Ron les dijo a las chicas que fueran a la oficina de Remus por la Red Flu, el las seguiría después para llevarlas hasta la biblioteca con Hermione y los demás.

-------

Ginny llego con sus hijos a su casa, estaba algo nerviosa, sabia que los Mortifagos el primer lugar en el que buscarían seria en la casa de Harry, pero estaba súper protegida, no había probabilidad de que los encontraran.

-Annie, sube a tu cuarto y cámbiate de ropa- dijo Ginny a su hija- chicos, vayan a la sala, preparare algo para cenar.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en la sala a esperar, no tenían mucha hambre estaban algo preocupados por la situación, sabían que la fuga de los Mortifagos era muy importante, ya que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía hablar Parsel, nadie a excepción de Harry, así que estaban muy preocupados, diez minutos después Annie entro en al sala, vestía unos shorts cortos y una blusa halter, Ginny también llego con unos emparedados de jamos y queso, todos comieron un poco desganados, Ron llego a los pocos minutos y se sentó en la sala junto con los demás, estaban todos en silencio, había comenzado a llover, era una lluvia torrencial combinada con lluvia eléctrica, malo para Annie que le tenia pánico a los rayos.

-No se preocupen, todo estará mejor para mañana- les dijo Ron- Harry es un muy buen director, encontrara a la mayoría de los Mortifagos que escaparon.

-Claro que si, papá les pateara el trasero- dijo Sirius con aire de superioridad mirando la pantallita del videojuego que tenia en sus manos.

-Sirius, es ese mi juego?- preguntó Jo incorporándose.

-Si, y?- respondió Sirius sin prestar atención a Jo.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques mis juegos!- exclamo Jo poniéndose de pie.

-Tú rompiste mi PlayStation 3 nuevo, tengo derecho a jugar con este- le dijo Siri.

-Chicos, basta- dijo Ginny acercándose a los chicos.

-No, no tienes derecho a nada!- grito Jo intentando quitarle el juego a Siri.

-Déjame en paz, estoy jugando!- exclamo Siri.

-Deténganse!- los regaño Ginny pero los gemelos seguían empujándose y peleándose por el bendito juego- Sirius, John, alto.

-Basta!- la voz de su padre los hizo detenerse inmediatamente y también hizo que todos se volvieran a la chimenea.

-Harry!- exclamo Ron al ver la cabeza de su amigo en la chimenea.

-Ron, necesitamos refuerzos, ven al Ministerio por favor, Ginny, necesito los documentos de la seguridad de Azkaban, y también la información que tenemos del Horrocruxe- dijo Harry rápidamente- y ustedes dos, están castigados por pelearse.

-Papá- se quejaron los gemelos.

-Papá nada, a su cuarto- los interrumpió Harry.

-Pero… pero…

-A su cuarto ahora- dijo Harry con voz amenazante, ambos chicos se apresuraron a subir las escaleras- te espero aquí Ron.

Ron se apresuro a salir de la casa y desaparecer.

-Iré a recoger las cosas para mandárselas a tu padre- dijo Ginny- Xo, te pido por favor que hoy duermas en la habitación par huéspedes, ese par estará castigado por hoy.

-No hay problema señora Potter- dijo Xo.

-Bien, ahora regreso- dijo Ginny subiendo las escaleras.

Xo y Annie se quedaron callados, un incomodo silencio se formo entre los dos, Annie aun seguía medio roja por el incidente del bra, Xo no sabia como disculparse, así que no decía nada, el ruido de las gotas pegando contra las ventanas resultaba ahora desesperante, Xo se armo de valor y le hablo a Annie.

-Vaya… vaya clima, no?- pregunto algo entrecortado.

-Si, bastante feo- respondió Annie, volvieron a caer en ese incomodo silencio, el clima, como pudo mencionar el clima, Xo se reprendía mentalmente por no encontrar algo mas inteligente para decir, pensó que disculparse seria lo mejor, así Annie dejara de mirar el suelo y estar roja.

-Oye, escucha… perdón por… no era mi intención entrar de ese modo y…- comenzó Xo, no se atrevía a ver a Annie así que miraba la alfombra de la sala mientras hablaba- bueno, no digo que nunca hubiese visto eso… quiero decir… no es que estés mal, al contrar… no, no, no… yo solo…

-Esta bien Xolur, entiendo que no fue nuevo para ti, pero lo fue para mi, por lo menos sin contar las veces que Sirius o Jo entra a mi cuarto sin permiso, pero eso es diferente- dijo Annie, seguía mirando al suelo cuando Xo la miro.

-Lo lamento, de verdad, no quería avergonzarte de esa manera, perdóname- dijo Xo poniéndose de pie para irse a su habitación.

-Chicos, regreso en un momento, no quiero que salgan ni abran la puerta, ni llamen a nadie, no hagan absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con el exterior de la casa, entendido?- pregunto Ginny, ambos asintieron con la cabeza- bien, asegúrense d que los ámelos no salgan de su habitación, me voy.

Annie y Xo se quedaron solos en la sala de nuevo, incomodo silencio, Xo iba a retirarse sin decir nada cuando un rayo cayo y el estruendo se escucho a kilómetros, pero lo que opaco al trueno fue el grito que pego Annie, Xo se apresuro a ir hasta la chica, quien se había hecho bolita en el sillón y se tapaba los oídos con las manos.

-Estas bien, que paso?- pregunto Xo tomando a Annie por los hombros.

-Si, si, si, estoy bien, es solo que… bueno…- comenzó a decir Annie roja de nuevo.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Xo mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo… le tengo muchísimo miedo a los rayos- confeso Annie mirando hacia otro lado, genial, ahora Xo pensaría que era una miedosa.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- dijo Xo sentándose a su lado- no te pueden dañar si estas dentro de la casa.

-No te burlaras de mi por ser una miedosa?- pregunto Annie sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Xo negando con una mano- yo no me burlaría de ti.

-Bueno, pues… gracias- dijo Annie mirando a Xo con una sonrisa, en ese momento otro rayo cayo haciendo que Annie gritara y se aferrara a lo mas cercano que tenia, y eso mas cercano era- lo lamento.

-No, esta bien- dijo Xo abrazando a Annie, ella sonrió en sus adentros y se dejo abrazar por el chico, Xo también sonreía triunfante, los gemelos encerrados arriba, Harry no estaba en casa y Ginny tardaría en llegar, estaba solo con Annie, era su oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía, peor no e atrevía, no aun- sabes que podemos hacer para que no te de tanto miedo.

-Que?- pregunto Annie.

-Cada vez que caiga un rayo ambos gritaremos- respondió Xo mirando a la chica, ella lo miro incrédula- ya veras que te reirás al final.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Annie entonces otro rayo se vio e la lejanía, Annie grito y Xo también, lo que hizo que la chica gritara, ya que Xo la había imitado haciendo un tono bastante agudo en su grito.

-Lo vez, ahora te ríes- dijo Xo, Annie le sonrió, así continuaron unos cuantos minutos, abrazados y gritando con cada rayo, Annie ya no se asustaba, reía cada vez que uno caía, comenzó a hacer frió, así que Xo conjuro una manta y la puso sobre Annie, pero ella insistió en que el también se cubriera, así, calientitos y abrazados platicaron de las cosas mas estúpidas del mundo, se divertían ellos dos solos, Annie estaba riendo de un chiste contado por Xo y este estaba perdido en la sonrisa de la chica, y es que lo volvía loco, no por nada escogía a sus amores temporales con el cabello oscuro y desordenado y de preferencia de ojos verdes, quería sustituir a Annie, pero era simplemente imposible- Annie…

-Dime- dijo Annie tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

-Yo… quería decirte que…

-Si?- lo apresuro Annie girando la cabeza para mirarlo, ambos chicos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, como solía ocurrir, Xo puso su mano en la mejilla de Annie y comenzó a acercarse a la cara de la chica, ella cerro sus ojos esperando el calido contacto con los labios de Xo, el cual nunca llego debido a un carraspeo que sonó tras ellos.

-Buenas noches Draken, cuanto tiempo- Xo quito rápidamente la mano de la mejilla de Annie y se volvió para ver al hombre parado junto a la puerta.

-Quien es?- pregunto Annie asustada, Xo simplemente la miro por un segundo y después se puso de pie mirando al hombre.

-Recuerdas que tienes un padre, no Draken?- pregunto el hombre dirigiéndose a Xo.

-Claro que si papá, pero también recuerda que dejaste que Harry Potter me secuestrara- dijo Xo acercándose al hombre, estaba u poco enojado porque de nuevo habían roto e momento perfecto con Annie.

-Ven aquí, hace una semana que o no te veo- el hombre se acerco a Xo y lo abrazo con fuerza, Xo respondió al abrazo.

-Que haces aquí? Creí que ayudabas al señor Potter con los Mortifagos- dijo Xo deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Si, pero como Ginny iba a tardar allá un poco mas explicándole la información a Kingsley me pidió que viniera a cuidarlos, Annie, como has estado?- pregunto el señor Xolur acercándose a la chica.

-Muy bien señor Xolur, lo lamento no lo reconocí- dijo Annie dándole la mano al padre de Xo.

-Como que no me reconociste, no reconociste a Nadir Pollum Amón Arkhon Xolur - dijo el señor Xolur solemnemente.

-Papá, por favor- dijo Xo mirando como Annie se quedaba boquiabierta con semejante nombrecito, si ella supiera el nombre competo de Draken Xolur seguramente también quedaría boquiabierta, se quedaron platicando un rato, hasta que Ginny llego y el padre de Xo pudo irse a seguir ayudando a Harry a atrapar Mortifagos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry había hecho varios grupos de Aurores, el dirigía uno, Tonks otro, Kingsley otro y por ultimo Sirius, lo que los Aurores consideraban bastante extraño, recibir ordenes de un joven de 17 años, pero tenían que admitir que era un experto, habían también lanzado una alarma a todo el mundo mágico sobre el escape de los Mortifagos, estaban muy seguros que encontrarían por lo menos a la mitad ese día, estaban buscando en los lugares donde se habían registrado apariciones en las ultimas horas, también estaba prohibidísimo aparecerse por lo menos por el resto del día, así no habría falsas alarmas, Harry dirigía a Ron y al padre de Xo en su grupo, era muy fácil trabajar con ellos, eran grandes amigos.

Harry caminaba en silencio con la varita lista para cualquier inconveniente, Ron y Nadir lo flanqueaban poniendo atención a cada sonido, el ruido de una vara rompiéndose a unos metros los alertó, con un movimiento de varita Harry indicó a sus compañeros los movimientos que le parecían más pertinentes, Nadir fue a la derecha y Ron a la izquierda mientras él seguía derecho, levantó las manos hacia los lados y las agitó, quien se escondía había empezado a correr.

-¡No Ron!- semi gritó cuando su amigo invocaba un Lumos- nos verá.

-Pero no miro nada- se quejó el pelirrojo sin dejar de correr tras el constante crujido de las ramas delante de ellos- se nos escapará en la oscuridad.

-Ron tiene razón Harry- apuntó Nadir alcanzándolo- además ya sabe que lo seguimos y…- pero no pudo seguir porque un rayo le daba en la espalda y técnicamente lo mandaba a volar y lo estrellaba contra un árbol.

-¡Ron!- gritó Harry girándose, el pelirrojo lo imitó y empezó a contraatacar- ¿Nadir?

-¡Estoy bien!- gritó enfrascado en un interesante duelo contra un Mortífago que podía localizar por el origen de los ataques, no podía ver nada, los árboles que se cerraban justo en ese tramo impedían que la débil luz de la luna llegara.

Harry recibió un leve corte en el brazo, no podía ver absolutamente nada, cuando veía un destello, lo esquivaba y lanzaba una maldición al mismo tiempo que Ron, pero éstas simplemente desaparecían, después de algunos minutos se guarnecía con el tronco de un árbol que apenas lograba cubrirlo, Ron ya no le ayudaba, intentó localizarlo pero era simplemente imposible y los hechizos de su enemigo cada vez eran más certeros, parecía que giraba, parecía que ellos sí podían verlos, por su parte Ron buscaba desesperado entre su túnica, Nadir tenía un ojo medio cerrado por una gran cortada en la ceja, pero sonreía, parecía divertido, él también le había acertado bastantes a su enemigo, de repente se iluminó desconcertando a todos, unas pequeñas esferas de luz habían aparecido, Harry sonrió y miró a Ron, fue el primero en reaccionar y maldijo al Mortífago a su derecha, quien cayó inconsciente, aunque no sin antes mandar un hechizo que le rozó el brazo a Ron arrancándole un grito desgarrador.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry junto a su amigo, éste asintió sonriente- ¿el regalo del profesor?

-Claro- contestó Ron girándose para ver a su tercer compañero que seguía en duelo.

El Mortífago mandaba diez hechizos seguidos, Nadir esquivaba algunos, bloqueaba otros, recibía un par y contraatacaba al mismo tiempo, sangraba por todas partes pero seguía luchando.

-¡Eh Nadir, ya es hora de irnos!- gritó Harry, Nadir asintió, esquivó algunos hechizos más y mandó un certero Desmaius al Mortifago.

--------

Una vez en el Ministerio vieron a cuantos Mortifagos habían atrapado entre todos, 12, nada mal, significaba que aun había unos 11 sueltos por ahí, pero ya se ocuparían de eso, ahora debían descubrir como demonios habían escapado todo ellos.

-No hablan, no quieren decir ni una sola palabra- dijo Kingsley, había estado dos horas encerrado interrogando a los Mortifagos, pero ellos estaban completamente necios en no decir una palabra de lo que había ocurrido.

-Si no quieren hablar, los obligaremos- dijo Harry- traigan el Veritaserum.

Desafortunadamente no habían atrapado a los Mortifagos que de verdad le importaban a Harry, pero aun así, los que habían capturado podrían darles información importante, aunque sabían que en cerebro de toda la operación no era tan tonto como para contarles a todos en que consistía el plan, así que tendrían que interrogarlos a todos.

Harry se paso tres horas haciendo las mismas preguntas a todos los Mortifagos, pero al parecer no habían atrapado a ninguno del circulo interno, por lo que nadie sabia en que consistía dicho plan, solo que se mantendrían escondidos hasta que el amo diera la orden para reunirse, esto asusto a Harry, cuando los Mortifagos decían "El Amo" se referían a Voldemort, y el sabia quien era precisamente "El Amo" en esos momentos, debía de encontrar a la familia Malfoy costara lo que costara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Eli, cariño- Pansy estaba sentada en el suelo, habían caminado cerca de 8 horas, y ahora se encontraban en las afueras de un bosque frondoso descansando- estas segura de donde vamos, estoy muerta de cansancio.

-Ya casi llegamos mamá, no te preocupes- dijo Eli, había pensado en todo, no podían aparecerse en la casa de AnaV, sospecharían demasiado, por eso se aparecieron en un pueblo alejado a la mansión Van Derheiden, a esas alturas ya todo el mundo mágico debería de saber de su escape, por lo que no temía que AnaV no esperara que fuera con ella.

-Vamos, debemos seguir, descansaremos cuando tengamos un lugar seguro- dijo Draco ayudando a Pansy a levantarse.

Siguieron caminando por una hora más hasta que llegaron frente a la reja de una enorme mansión, Eli se acerco a la reja y la toco, esta se abrió automáticamente, con una seña le dijo a sus padres que la siguieran, tendrían que andarse con criado en ese lugar, estaba lleno de vampiros, se sorprendió al ver que algunos vampiros los miraban y luego se alejaban, eso no era muy normal en el comportamiento de esa raza, pero luego vio la razón del comportamiento de las criaturas.

-Eli!- el grito de una chica se dejo escuchar en el silencio de la noche, Ali miro hacia la mansión y vio la silueta de una chica correr hacia ella.

-AnaV!- grito Eli y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-Lo sabia, sabia que lograrías llegar hasta aquí! Sabia que escaparías, lo sabia!- gritaba AnaV mientras abrazaba a Eli.

-AnaV, gracias por recibirme en tu casa después de todos los problemas que le cause a tu padre- dijo Eli deshaciendo el abrazo.

-No te preocupes por eso, papá dice que esta orgulloso de ayudar y que lo volverá a hacer si e necesario- Dijo AnaV mirando a Draco y Pansy.

-Oh, lo lamento, AnaV, mis padres, Draco y Pansy Malfoy- dijo Eli, la chica estrecho la mano de ambos adultos.

-Pero vamos, pasen adelante, los esperamos con un banquete- dijo AnaV dirigiéndolos a la enorme puerta principal.

-Banquete?- pregunto Pansy con are soñador- como extraño los banquetes.

-No se preocupen, podrán comer todo lo que quieran- les dijo AnaV, y así fue, los Malfoy comieron hasta que se hartaron, en prisión nunca les daban comida tan deliciosa, después de comer fueron a la sala de estar a conversar con el padre de AnaV.

-Mis fuentes me informan que mas de la mitad de los Mortifagos fueron capturados por los Aurores- dijo Lestat mirando a Eli seriamente.

-Es todo parte del plan, los dejaremos emocionarse con que atraparon a muchos de nosotros, peor no a los importantes, todo estaremos escondidos en diferentes lociones hasta navidad, ahí el Ministerio se descuida, dejarán de buscarnos y así podré ir a Azkaban, sacarlos de nuevo y atacar- dijo Eli dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, esa mansión era extremadamente fría.

-Comprendo- dijo Lestat medio sonriendo- pues estarán a salvo en mi casa, tengo habitaciones preparadas para todos.

-Eli, dormirás en mi habitación- dijo AnaV.

-Genial- exclamo Eli y ambas chicas salieron corriendo de ahí.

-Señores Malfoy, Thaddeus los llevara a su habitación- dijo Lestat poniéndose de pie.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie también.

-Es un placer ayudar a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, espero que todo salga bien- dijo Lestat antes de salir de la sala de estar.

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo Pansy tomando la mano de su esposo.

-Señores Malfoy, síganme por favor- la pareja sonrió, ahora si los trataban como reyes, ya no estaban tras las rejas, y esta vez, Harry Potter no tendría tanta suerte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien..?? espero ke les haya gustado.. no es tan bueno como el anterior.. pero bueno.. espero ke lo disfrutaran.. espero Reviews..!!!


	5. Preparándose para Hogwarts

Perdón, perdón, perdón, lo siento, perdónenme, se ke tarde muchio..¬¬ pero.. bueno.. no la verdad no tengo excusa.. solo tuve un pequeño.. minúsculo.. bloqueo y perdí la imaginación..¬¬ pero ya estoy mejorando y aki esta este capi.. esta medio largo.. así ke espero y lo disfruten..!! me dejan Reviews..!!

**Sion-Allegra: **tu dijiste ke el titulo no importaba..!!!!¬¬ aki tampoco hay por que quieras matar… no espera.. creo que si lo hay..¬¬ pero bueno.. también tengo mis razones para querer mandarte a la guillotina..!! me gusta enfadar a Xo.. es divertido.. y creo ke entendiste a la perfección con lo de que te tiran a loca..:D no te acuerdas de lo ke iba s a escribir..?¿? bueno como sea.. ya escribiré el fic raro.. espero.. dejas Review..!!

**Lord Xolur: **ya aki pongo algo con el nombre de Xo..XD hahahhaa no te preocupes.. si en todo pienso.. bueno casi..¬¬ creo que te odiaras a ti mismo en este capi.. sorry pero no sabia otra forma de.. bueno.. ya veras.. aki ya sale tu querido amigo Felias..XD hahahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!! me dejas Review..!!

**Brokenherat Roa: **dime ke duda..!! soy demasiado curiosa.. no me dejes la duda ahora a mi..¬¬ creeme que si volverán a Hogwarts, es el lugar mas seguro del mundo mágico, Harry esta al pendiente de el, y me gusta tanto molestar a Xo y a Annie.. es algo que.. me divierte.. hahahhahahha soy mala..!!! el campamento.. fue una tontera que pene.. que bueno que te gusto.. y.. creo que para navidad falta.. creo que primero viene Halloween..!!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**CharisseM: **si.. los interrumpieron..XD pero alégrate en este capi.. oh no.. olvídalo no te alegres..XD hahaha ya veras de lo que hablo..XD no te frustres.. esta relación será muuuuuy revoltosa.. como me gustan..XD "y pues si, ke frió el día de hoy.. solo lo digo no quiero mencionar que te vi en bra por eso lo digo"..XD hahahaha excelente conversación.. aquí salen los Mortifagos.. muy pokito.. pero salen.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!!

**Felias Fenix: **ya comenzó el terror.. y creeme que si será terror.. con lo de Annie y Xo.. bueno, tal vez.. pero no contaban con que un cierto Elfo llegaría a poner todo patas para arriba..XD hahahaha si me acorde de tu personaje.. provocara mucho drama.. justo como degusta..XD hahahah solo sale al final.. pero es un buen pedazo.. espero ke te guste.. por cierto.. el apellido.. busque muchas opiniones y ese me convenció.. esta original..:D espero ke q ti tmb te guste.. espero tu Review..!!

**Pppanxa: **ke bueno ke te gusto mi historia..!! me emociona ke a los demás les agraden mis locuras..XD y aquí te dejo este otro capi.. tarde.. pero al fin y al cabo es un capi..:D espero ke te guste tmb.. espero tu Review..!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preparándose para Hogwarts..!!**

-Chicos, tienen carta!- grito Harry- buen día para llegar.

Era cierto, buen día en el que llegaron las cartas, justo en su cumpleaños, absolutamente todos estaban ahí, Sirius, Nadir, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Ginny por supuesto y claro esta, los hijos de todos ellos, y habían llegado 8 lechuzas con una carta cada una.

-Remus, se puede saber por que no enviaste una lechuza con todas las cartas?- pregunto Harry mientras peleaba con las lechuzas, quienes a su vez se peleaban por ser la primera en entregar la carta- ya basta, quietas!- las lechuzas se detuvieron al instante y dejaron que Harry les quitara las cartas- gracia, ya pueden irse, Suemy, Henry, hay carta para ustedes también!

En cuanto las lechuzas se fueron una estampida de gente entro a la cocina por la puerta del patio trasero, sus tres hijos, Ara, Xo, Raven, Henry y Suemy.

-Gracias papá.

-Gracias papi.

-Genial papá.

-Bien tío Harry.

-Señor Potter.

-Gracias tío.

-Muchas gracias señor Potter.

-Gracias tío Harry.

Los chicos, uno por uno tomaron una de las cartas que Harry tenia en las manos y volvieron a salir al patio.

-De nada- dijo Harry mientras tomaba el Wisky de Fuego y lo llevaba a la mesa en donde el, Sirius, Ron, Nadir y Remus estaban sentados.

-Alguna novedad chicos?- pregunto Ron, usualmente Remus no decía nada sobre los eventos de Hogwarts, así tomaría a todos por sorpresa.

-Nada, solo las cartas de Hogwarts- dijo Siri leyendo la suya.

-Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamo Suemy hacinado que todos la voltearon a ver, Hermione y Raven con ojos entrecerrados.

-Que pasa Su?- pregunto Henry acercándose a las chicas.

-Felicidades Suemy- dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero… como… yo…

-Que paso?- preguntó Henry tomando la carta de las manos de su chica, quien parecía no poder hablar- Premio Anual! Su, eso es genial!

-Que?!- exclamaron todos los chicos acercándose a Suemy.

-No has abierto tu carta Henry?- pregunto Remus, el chico se apresuro a abrir el sobre y vio el contenido, una sonrisa enorme se poso en su cara.

-Yo también soy Premio Anual!- exclamo Henry mirando a Su, después la pareja se abrazo, no tuvieron mucho tiempo, ya que Raven llego a abrazar a su hermano, y debido a la promesa que habían hecho de no pelearse frente a él, las chicas se evitaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Felicidades hermanito- dijo Raven abrazando a Henry.

-Gracias Rav.

-Henry, amor, me alegro tanto- dijo Hermione besando al chico en ambas mejillas.

-Gracias mamá.

-Estoy muuuuuuuy orgulloso de ti hijo- dijo Ron despeinando cariñosamente a Henry mientras seguía abrazando a Hermione.

-Gracias papá- dijo Henry separándose de su madre, la cual fue directamente hacia Remus, no se veía muy contenta que digamos.

-Esto lo tendremos que celebrar!- exclamo Siri mirando a Henry y Suemy, quienes volvían a abrazarse.

-Definitivamente- dijo Henry- todos al StormigBubbles mañana!

-Si!- exclamaron todos.

Los chicos siguieron con sus cosas, hablando y entreteniéndose, Raven, por su parte, se acerco a la mesa de los adultos al ver que su madre hablaba con Remus, estaba algo molesta.

-Pero no me explico Remus, como es que dejaste que Suemy fuera premio anual?- pregunto Hermione en voz baja, ninguno de los otros adultos seguía esa conversación, todos estaban en sus propios temas, pero Hermione había secuestrado a Remus y ahora lo ametrallaba con preguntas sobre el premio de Suemy.

-Hermione, la chica se lo gano, es buena estudiante, algo antisocial, pero buena- respondió Remus dando un trago a su bebida.

-Pero, Remus, esa chica… como pudiste darle el premio… bueno es que es un poco…

-Tío Remus, no por nada le dicen Gran Canario Demencial- intervino Raven.

-Y tu de donde saliste?- pregunto Remus al ver que la chica se había escurrido en la platica como agua.

-Es la verdad, tío, Suemy esta completamente loca- dijo Raven ignorando la pregunta de Remus.

-Bueno, ya sabes, todos consideraban loco a Einstein, y resulto ser el mayor genio que…

-Si, claro, como digas Remus- dijo Hermione alejándose del licántropo, el cual miro a Raven, la chica solo entrecerró los ojos y se fue junto a Annie y Ara.

-Ahora están enojadas conmigo- dijo Remus terminándose su bebida de un solo trago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-__"I chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?' __No!"_- los chicos cantaban al máximo volumen que sus gargantas se los permitieran, quien iba a decir que la misma noche en la que ellos habían ido al StormingBubbles, Panic! At The Disco se presentaría ahí, estaban completamente mojados debido a las burbujas que había en la pista de baile, pero se divertían de lo lindo.

-Esto es genial!- grito Suemy al oído de Henry par que la pudiera escuchar.

-Lo se!- respondió su novio y después la beso, habían conseguido muy buenos lugares, estaban casi en primera fila.

-Panic! Panic! At The Disco!!- gritaba Annie como loca, era uno de sus grupos favoritos.

-Tranquila hermana, te quedaras afónica- dijo Jo en tono de burla.

-Es que no puedo creerlo… aaaaaahhhhhhh!!- gritaba Annie cada vez mas fuerte.

-Esta loca- le dijo Siri sonriendo a Xo, pero el chico no estaba muy feliz.

-Aaaahhh!! Jon te amo!!- gritaba Annie.

-Pero que le ve a ese tipo?- se pregunto Xo a si mismo al ver como Annie se desvivía por poder tocar la mano de Jon, y cuando al fin logro hacerlo…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!- grito a mas no poder y se dejo caer como si se desmayara.

-Annie, que te pasa?- pregunto Jo entre molesto y preocupado ya que tuvo que sujetar a su hermana en su camino hacia el suelo.

-Toque su mano, toque su mano Jo!- exclamo Annie tomando la cara de su hermano entre sus manos y obligándolo a mirarla directamente.

-Si, si ya entendí, ahora muévete- dijo Jo dejando a Annie y yendo hacia donde estaban Siri y Xo.

-Tocaste a Jon?- preguntaron Ara y Raven al mismo tiempo.

-Si!- grito la chica y las tres comenzaron a saltar contentas.

-Vamos por unas bebidas para celebrar- dijo Ara jalando a la chicas hacia la barra.

Se dirigieron a la barra, en donde Siri, Xo y Jo estaban, Siri y Xo hacían un concurso para ver quien tomaba mas vodka en menos tiempo, Xo iba ganando.

-Hola chicos- dijo Ara parándose junto a Jo, quien tomaba el tiempo para su hermano y amigo.

-Hola chicas, ya paso un minuto- les dijo a los otros dos chicos, dejaron las botellas de vodka en la mesa.

-Si!- exclamo Xo levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

-Solo ganaste por que es vodka, haber, hagámoslo con tequila- dijo Siri retando a Xo.

-Claro que no, ya han tomado suficiente, no quiero que papá nos castigue d e nuevo- dijo Jo alejando las botellas de Siri y Xo.

-Jo!- reclamaron los dos chicos.

-Ya, no sean borrachos- dijo Annie- me da un Sexo en la Playa, por favor.

-Que sean dos.

-Tres- dijo Ara.

-Enseguida- dijo el bartender y se retiro para preparar las bebidas de las chicas.

-Mírenlos, se ven tan enamorados- dijo Annie mirando hacia donde Henry y Suemy se encontraban, ambos estaban sentados algo apartados de todo, platicaban y se daban besos de vez en cuando.

-Y ahora seguirán juntos en Hogwarts, tienen mucha suerte- dijo Ara, ambas voltearon al escuchar un cristal romperse junto a ellas, miraron preocupadas a Raven.

-Lo lamento, tengo demasiada fuerza- dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes primor- dijo uno de los meseros limpiando el desorden.

-Y que decían?- pregunto Raven pretendiendo no haber escuchado la conversación.

-No, nada, nada- se apresuraron a decir Annie y Ara.

-Aquí tienen hermosuras- dijo el bartender entregándoles sus bebidas.

-Gracias- dijeron las tres.

-Esto sabe delicioso- dijo Annie tomando un sorbo.

-Puedo probar?- pregunto Jo.

-Sip- respondió la chica, pero antes de que pudiera pasarle el vaso a su hermano, un tipo que pasaba junto a la barra con sus amigos dio una nalgada a Annie mientras le susurraba un "Lindura" en el oído, Annie pego un gritito y se giro rápidamente- que te pasa imbécil!

-Oh! Preciosa, no quieras parecer ruda, me haces reír- dijo el tipo burlonamente haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Te dio una nalgada?!- pregunto Xo enojado.

-Que te hizo el idiota?- pregunto Jo parándose junto a Annie.

-Se atrevió a tocarte el trasero!- grito Siri parándose al otro lado de su hermana.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, traes guardaespaldas- dijo el tipo.

-No sabes en lo que te acabas de meter- dijo Annie sobriamente mirando al tipo altiva, sabia que sus hermanos le darían la paliza de su vida al tipo que osó darle una nalgada, y sin contar con que Xo acabaría con el, por el color de su cabello no estaba nada contento.

-No creo que alguien aquí sea capaz de retar al gran Wilburg "Indomable" Brians- dijo el tipo arrogantemente.

Jo y Siri se tronaron los dedos con un rápido movimiento, Xo por su parte, intentaba tranquilizarse para no sacar volando a ese tipo, que seguramente era Muggle, no quería hacer magia accidental, quería acabárselo a golpes.

-Que demonios, no tenias el cabello azul?- pregunto uno de los amigos de Wilburg.

-Lo tenia, pero cambie a modo de ataque- dijo Xo en un susurro, los amigos de Wilburg retrocedieron un poco.

-No sean cobardes, que pueden hacernos estos pobres diablos?- dio Wilburg mirando a sus amigos.

-Ya veras, que estos pobres diablos, y esta pobre diabla- dio Annie señalándose a si misma- te patearan el trasero.

-En serio, que harás, me darás una cachetada?- pregunto Wilburg burlonamente- adelante, estoy acostumbrado a recibirlas, no por nada, me llaman "Indomable"- dio Wilburg poniendo su mejilla frente a Annie para que diera el primer golpe.

Annie miro incrédula la actitud de ese idiota, después miro a Raven y Ara con una pequeña sonrisita, las chicas solo asintieron sonrientes, miro a Xo, su cabello estaba totalmente rojo, ella sabia que eso era peligroso, Xo no debía llegar a un rojo fuego, ya que en ese punto Xo seria capaz de volar todos los vidrios que había en el lugar, sin querer, lo había hecho una vez en Hogwarts, pero nadie, a excepción de ella lo sabia, después miro a sus hermanos, no creía que ellos se dieran cuenta del cabello de Xo, estaban mas ocupados mirando a Wilburg como si quisieran matarlo.

-Adelante Annie.

-Dale tu mejor "cachetada"- dijo Siri cerrándole un ojo, Annie se acerco a Wilbirg lentamente, el tipo seguía esperando la suave mano de Annie impactarse contra su mejilla, pero no obtuvo una cachetada, y mucho menos un contacto suave, Annie le había dado su famoso súper puñetazo, el que había aprendido de sus hermanos, era muy útil.

-Que demonios!- exclamo Wilburg al sentir que se había reventado el labio.

-Si así golpeo yo, como golpearan mis hermanos?- fue lo único que escucho Wilburg antes de verse embestido por los gemelos y por Xo.

---------

-No puedo creerlo, armar todo ese alboroto, no puede ser- Harry los iba regañando, iban de camino hacia el auto desde la central de policía, habían llamado a Harry después de que detuvieron a Xo, Jo y Siri tras medio matar a Wilburg a golpes- aun no puedo creer que los hubieran encerrado, pero se lo merecían, mira que golpear así a…

-Papá, ese idiota le dio una nalgada a Annie- dio Jo.

-Se atrevió a tocarle el trasero a mi hermana!- exclamo Siri.

-Eso no da razón para… un segundo, que dijeron?- pregunto Harry parándose en seco y mirando a los tres chicos tras el.

-Eso señor Potter, el imbécil ese le dio una nalgada a Annie- dio Xo, aun tenia el cabello un poco rojizo.

-Papá?- pregunto Jo al ver la cara de su padre.

-Es… estas bien?- pregunto Siri, la expresión en el rostro de Harry era de total cólera, y justo en ese preciso momento Wilburg salía de la central de policía, el tipo estaba todo golpeado, pero eso a Harry no le importo, había tocado a su hija, se había a atrevido a palpar el trasero de su princesa! Eso no se quedaría así.

-Papá!- gritaron los gemelos al ver a su padre echársele encima a Wilburg, las chicas y Henry miraban la escena desde el auto, Annie había sacado la cabeza por la ventana y gritaba _"Eso! Atrápalo papá!",_ mientras que los gritos de Harry era algo así como _"Ven aquí idiota!_" o _"Ya veras como te pateo el trasero yo_".

---------

-No puedo creerlo, armar todo ese alborto, no puede ser- esta vez era Ginny la que venia caminando de la estación de policía hasta el auto, y es que, tras la persecución, captura y castigo a Wilburg, los oficiales también habían encerrado a Harry- aun no puedo creer que te hubieran encerrado, pero te lo merecían, mira que golpear así a…

-Pero Gin, el tuvo la culpa, le dio una nalgada a Annie…

-Eso no da razón para… un segundo, que dijiste?- dijo Ginny poniéndose frente a Harry.

-Pues si, eso, el idiota toco a Annie- dijo Harry, de nuevo, Wilburg estaba saliendo de la estación justo en el momento menos apropiado.

-Hijo de tu...

-Madre!- gritaron los gemelos, Wilburg escucho el grito de Ginny y al ya haber experimentado demasiado la furia de los Potter, corrió dentro de la estación de policía buscando refugio - mejor vámonos, no queremos que te encierren a ti también.

-Gracias por defenderme tontos- dijo Annie abrazando a sus hermanos.

-No hay de que mensa- dijeron los chicos devolviendo el abrazo.

-Papi, eres el mejor- dijo Annie besando a Harry en la mejilla.

-Nadie toca a mi princesa- dijo Harry besando la frente de Annie.

-Y, muchas gracias por defenderme Xo- dijo Annie tomando la mano del chico, inmediatamente el cabello de Xo cambio a un naranja pálido acompañado de un sutil sonrojo.

-No… no tienes por que- dijo el chico, Annie se separo de él y se sentó junto a Ara y Raven.

Moraleja… Nunca le des nalgadas a la hija de Harry Potter, esa familia, es de cuidado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Bien chicos, ya tiene el dinero, ahora vayan a buscar lo que necesitan y nos vemos en el Caldero Chorreante a las 2:30 para comer, si necesitan ayuda o algo pasa, solo me avisan por sus espejos- dijo Sirius, el y toda la manada de chicos estaban en el Callejón Diagon, el había tenido que llevar a los chicos a comprar el material escolar debido a que todos los demás estaban ocupados y el era, por ahora, el mas joven.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces tío Sirius- dijo Annie y se alejo con Raven y Ara.

-Nosotros vamos por acá- dijo Henry tomando la mano de Suemy y llenado hacia el lado contrario que tomaron las chicas, ellos no necesitaban libros, peor necesitaban unas cuantas cosas mas que les habían pedido al ser Premios Anuales.

-Nos acompañas a la tienda de los tíos Fred y George?- pregunto Jo a Sirius.

-Chicos, se supone que deben de comprar el material para la esc… que diablos, vamos- dijo Sirius, nunca podía comportarse responsablemente, Harry y los demás lo sabían, pero bueno, era su culpa por mandarlo solo con los chicos.

-Los chicos se mueven, van hacia los Sortilegios Weasley- dijo la voz de una figura oculta entre las sombras, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Entendido- respondió una voz proveniente de un espejo mágico en su mano.

--------

Después de comprar todo el material escolar, para ella, sus hermanos y Xo, ya que sabia que esos tres no lo comprarían si iban por su cuenta, y no se equivoco, cuando ella, Raven y Ara regresaron al Caldero Chorreante para reunirse con los demás vio como los tres chicos platicaban alegremente con Sirius sentados en una mesa algo alejada.

-Lo sabia, vaya que son irresponsables- dijo Annie dejando todas las bolsas de lo que había comprado en la silla junto a Jo.

-Hola Annie, gracias por comprarnos las cosas- dijo Jo sin dejar de explicar todo lo que Fred y George les habían dado.

-Annie, por que no mandaste las cosas a la casa, es más difícil traerlas cargando- dijo Siri mirando el montón de bolsas que las chicas traían.

-Si mandamos el material escolar a nuestras casas- dijo Raven.

-Entonces que es eso?- preguntó Xo señalando todas las bolsas multicolores.

-Hay una nueva tienda de ropa y túnicas- dijo Ara sacando una blusa para mostrársela a todos- no esta divina?

-Si, hermosa- respondió Siri rodando los ojos, no entendía como las chicas compraban tanta ropa y decían que no tenían nada que ponerse- que vamos a comer tío Sirius?

-Lo que quieran, solo dejen que lleguen Henry y Suemy- dijo Sirius mientras examinaba uno de los nuevos productos de Fred y George.

-Bien, pero que se apuren, tengo hambre- dijo Siri sobándose el estomago, en ese momento un desesperado Henry llegaba corriendo jalando a Suemy tras el.

-Tío Sirius!- exclamo el chico acercándose a Sirius, se puso muy cerca para que solo él pudiera escucharlo, Suemy miraba a todos lados nerviosa.

-Henry, que sucede- pregunto Sirius mirándolo preocupado.

-Hay alguien siguiéndonos- dijo el chico en voz baja- Su y yo vimos un par de personas siguiendo a Annie y las chicas.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto Sirius mirando a Henry seriamente.

-Si, muy seguro- respondió el chico.

-Bien, debemos irnos de aquí, ahora- dijo Sirius, todos se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

-Mira, ahí- dijo Henry señalando con los ojos hacia un rincón, Sirius miro discretamente, era verdad había alguien envuelto en una capa negra parado ahí y mirándolos discretamente.

-Chicos, vayan a la chimenea y salgan de aquí, llamen a Harry, yo ire a investigar- dijo Sirius alejándose de ellos.

-Pero…

-Vamos chicos- dijo Henry arrastrando a los gemelos fuera de ahí.

-Espera, espera Weasley, no dejaremos al tío Sirius solo ahí- dijo Siri deteniendo a Henry.

-Claro que no, tonto, vamos muévanse- dijo Henry, dirigió a todos hacia una esquina del local- escuchen, tengo un plan…

Los chicos se amontonaron en la esquina y escucharon atentos el plan de Henry mientras no dejaban de mirar a Sirius, quien con la mano sujetando discretamente su varita, se acercaba a la persona con capa negra del rincón, después de que todos asintieron al haber entendido el plan de Henry, los chicos se dispersaron y rápidamente armaron un perímetro para, ya fuese, impedir que el encapuchado escapara, o para ayudar a Sirius a atraparlo.

Lo que sucedió enseguida fue demasiado rápido, Sirius había pasado como quien no quiere la cosa por un lado de la figura encapuchada y después había saltado sobre ella, algunos de los presentes miraban anonadados al muchacho brincarle encima a esa persona, la cual rápidamente comenzó a dar vueltas intentando quitarse a Sirius de encima.

-Que haces! Quítate de encima, muévete!- gritaba la persona encapuchada.

-Muéstrate! Quien demonios eres?!- grito Sirius, estaba a punto de caerse, los chicos se dieron cuenta y rápidamente acudieron a ayudar a su joven tío.

-Ahora!- grito Henry, todos los chicos se acercaron corriendo con las varitas en alto dispuestos a atrapar al encapuchado.

-No! Esperen!- grito el atacado, todos estaban sobre él, habían olvidado por completo las varitas e intentaban hacerlo caer, cosa que no les costo mucho, peor una vez en el piso la cosa no mejoro, el hombre con la capa era muy fuerte y los mantenía a raya.

-Atención a todos, atención, numero 3 ha sido descubierto y atacado, necesita refuerzos- dijo otra figura encapuchada, en un segundo los chicos se vieron rodeados de gente envuelta en capas negras.

-Chicos, salgan de aquí!- grito Sirius, cada uno de ellos estaba apresado por una figura encapuchada, los habían atrapado, estaban acabados, los iban a… un segundo, como se les ocurría a los Mortifagos atacarlos a plena luz del día y cuando estaba rodeados por magos y brujas, era ilógico.

-Ya basta, basta!- exclamo el encapuchado que tenia a Sirius encima, se movió de tal forma que logro tirar a Sirius al suelo, cuado pudo ponerse de pie se quito la capa- pero que diablos les pasa.

-Papá?- pregunto Xo asombrado al ver que su padre era el tipo encapuchado- pero… que… como…

-Estamos aquí por ordenes de Kingsley- dijo Nadir mirando a su hijo- nos mandaron a cuidarlos.

-Cuidarnos?- pregunto Annie asombrada mirando como la encapuchada que la tenia "presa" era Alicia Kinnstone, la ayudante personal de Tonks.

-Claro que a cuidarlos- dijo Nadir- creen que con un montón de Mortifagos sueltos su padre los dejaría solos?

-Bueno, si vinieron a protegerlos, por que no solo nos lo dijeron?- pregunto Sirius poniéndose de pie.

-Kingsley nos dio que Harry era muy obstinado cuando era chico y que no le gustaba que pusieran tanta atención en él, así que pensamos que lo mejor era que no supieran que tenían seguridad especial- dijo Nadir mirando a los chicos.

-Buen punto- dijeron los tres Potter.

-Bien, ahora que ya sabemos que es simple seguridad, creo que podríamos quedarnos un rato mas- dijo Sirius.

-Si!- exclamaron los chicos.

Después de comer, fueron, esta vez acompañados por Nadir, de nuevo al Callejón Diagon, iban mirando todo y nada, mas que nada platicaban, Annie se había separado un poco del grupo ya que se había quedado comprando unos pendientes hermosos, cuando iba a unirse al grupo de nuevo vio a Xo pegando la cara en la vitrina de una tienda, sonrió para si misma y se acerco al chico, Xo estaba perdido mirando un dije que había en exhibición, único en su clase según la tarjeta que tenia al lado, era un cuarzo blanco sujeto por unas finas líneas de oro blanco, se veía elegante y brillante, sujeto por una fina cadena del mismo material que el que rodeaba a la roca blanca, era sencillo, pero muy hermoso, estaba tan perdido mirándolo que no se dio cuenta de que Annie estaba parada junto a él.

-Hola Draken- Xo se volvió rápidamente, solo había una mujer que sabia su primer nombre, pero era imposible que estuviese ahí, ya que había muerto hacia ya años, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a la chica Potter parada junto a él.

-Annie, como sabes mi…

-Tu padre te llamo así el otro día en mi casa, recuerdas Draken?- preguntó Annie resaltando el nombre del chico y mirando por el vidrio por el que Xo había visto.

-Cierto- dijo Xo haciendo memoria.

-Draken, que nombre tan extraño- dijo Annie.

-Annie, es infantil- dio Xo entrecerrando los ojos.

-No lo tomes a mal- dijo Annie mirando a Xo con una sonrisa- solo digo que es poco común, Draken, es… especial.

-Supongo, las personas especiales tienen nombres especiales, y las personas dulces y lindas tienen nombres infantiles, no?- pregunto Xo sonriéndole a la chica, Annie se sonrojo y miro de nuevo el dije que había estado mirando Xo.

-Te gusta?- pregunto Annie sin dejar de mirar la bolita azul.

-Me encanta- respondió Xo- es justo la clase de cosas que me gusta, pero no creo que papá me lo compre después de lo del incidente con ese sujeto en el StormingBubbles.

-Lo siento- dijo Annie.

-Lo sientes, por que?- pregunto Xo confundido.

-Bueno, de no haber sido por que me defendiste, no hubieras terminado arrestado- respondió Annie bajando la mirada.

-Annie- Xo tomo la barbilla de la chica obligándola a mirarle- nadie, escúchame bien, absolutamente nadie te va a ofender ni tocar mientras yo este presente para evitarlo.

Annie miro a Xo a los ojos, y como ya se había hecho costumbre, se perdieron en los ojos del otro, los demás estaban muy lejos de ahí, no los interrumpirían, Xo, sin soltar la barbilla de Annie se acerco al rostro de la chica, Annie estaba que brincaba por dentro, no tenían a nadie quien los interrumpiera, su primer beso con Xo, estaba muy emocionada, los labios de Xo ya rozaban los de la chica cuando un movimiento en la vitrina lo distrajo, el vendedor se levaba el dije para mostrarlo a un cliente.

-No esper…- demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Annie había abierto los ojos en cuanto escucho las palabras de Xo, y al ver que el mismo chico había interrumpido el beso se enfureció, aparto la mano de Xo de un manotazo y se fue caminando a paso rápido- Annie, espera, lo lamen…

-Ahora no Xolur- dijo Annie casi corriendo hasta llegar con Raven y Ara.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…- se repetía una y otra vez Xo dándose de topes con el libro sobre Quidditch que había comprado.

-Hijo, los libros son para hacerte mas inteligente, no mas estúpido- dijo su padre mirando como Xo se mataba neuronas con cada golpe.

-Soy un estúpido papá- dijo Xo llegando junto a su padre.

-Claro que no Draken- dijo Nadir pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico.

-Alguna vez interrumpiste el beso que le ibas a dar a una chica?- pregunto Xo mirando a su padre.

-Ahora si, eres estúpido- dijo Nadir mirando a su hijo con las cejas alzadas.

-Que honestidad padre- Xo suspiro, hasta su padre se lo había confirmado, si seguía así nunca podría besar a Annie como era debido, y vaya que se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Estas segura Eli?- preguntaba AnaV mirando a su amiga, Eli estaba parada en el centro de la sala de estar frente a un espejo, Draco y Pansy estaban sentados en un sillón rodeados por libros, AnaV estaba de pie junto a su padre, la chica sostenía un libro bastante gordo.

-Totalmente, será mucho mas fácil si lo hago de esta manera- dijo Eli- ahora lean lo que tengo que hacer, no tenemos mucho tiempo para que me salga bien.

-Tu tranquila princesa, todo saldrá bien- dijo Draco, ya estaba diferente, vestía la elegante y costosa ropa que Lestat le había dado, los manjares que comían lo tenían totalmente nutrido, al igual que a su esposa, su salud mejoraba, y con ello, su magia.

-Solo concéntrate y escucha nuestra voz, lo harás bien- dijo Pansy poniéndose de pie y yendo junto a su hija- ahora Eli, cierra tus ojos.

La chica obedeció, habían estado buscando información sobre Animagia desde que habían escapado de Azkaban, era vital que la chica se transformara en algo pequeño y que se pudiera ocultar fácilmente, aunque, teniendo una parte de Voldemort dentro de ella, era obvio que se transformaría en una serpiente, seria mas fácil echar a andar sus planes si lo lograba e iba a Hogwarts como la mascota de AnaV.

La chica escucho como su madre le decía que hacer mientras AnaV leía el libro de Animagia que habían encontrado, se concentro todo lo que pudo, en este momento los Potter no importaban, era mejor concentrarse paso por paso en el plan, de pronto sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba, se hacia mas y mas delgada, sonrió en sus adentros, lo estaba logrando, noto como sus brazos se pegaban al cuerpo y sus piernas se hacían una sola, quería abrir los ojos, peor no lo haría, sabia que aun no terminaba la transformación, de pronto sintió un olor un poco fuerte, saco la lengua al ole algo que no le agrado, y en ese preciso instante el olor se intensifico, después entendió, era una serpiente ahora, si sacaba la lengua el olor se haría mayor, lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba al ras del suelo.

Draco se había hincado en el suelo junto con su esposa al ver la pequeña, peor imponente serpiente en la que se había convertido su hija, era una especie de cobra pequeña, y bastante joven a decir verdad, Eli levanto la cabeza haciendo retroceder a sus padres, la serpiente se miraba amenazadora, sin embargo, Eli se acerco, arrastrándose y con una sensación extraña recorriéndola, hacia el brazo de Draco y trepo por él.

-Eli, princesa?- pregunto Draco, la cobra asintió con la cabeza, después se dirigió hacia el bolsillo de la túnica de su padre.

-_Hebi, sal, tienes que ver esto_!- exclamo Eli, al instante la pequeña serpiente que tenía por mascota se asomo por entre las ropas de Draco y miro a Eli.

-_Esto será mucho mas sencillo de lo que pensábamos-_ dio la pequeña serpiente mirando la nueva apariencia de su ama.

-Sabes, no se si me dejaran tener una cobra por mascota, no será peligroso?- pregunto AnaV pensativa.

-No te preocupe, nadie se fija en las mascotas, solo dejan las jaulas en las habitaciones, y a Eli la podrás llevar en el bolsillo todo el tiempo- dijo Pansy acariciando la cabeza de su serpentosa hija.

-Creo que el plan va mejor de lo que esperábamos- dijo Lestat acercándose a los Malfoy para mirar a la cobra más de cerca.

-_Si, muchísimo mejor_- dijo Eli mirándose en el espejo riendo para si.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Rápido, rápido, rápido!- decía Annie corriendo por la estación Kings Cross, quería llegar lo antes posible a la plataforma 9 ¾ ya que ahí estaría Clio, no la habían visto en mucho tiempo, el verano pasado no había podido visitarlas, así que ella, Ara y Raven estaban ansiosas por ver a su amiga.

-Annie, tranquila, aun es temprano- dijo Harry siguiendo a su hija a paso rápido por la estación.

-Pero papá, Clio debe de estar ya ahí!- exclamo la chica.

-Tranquila, se quedara todo el año, no es para tanto- dijo Jo ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Annie.

-Tranquilos chicos, ya vamos a llegar- dijo Ginny, quien cerraba la marcha.

Llegaron a la entrada de la plataforma y pasaron uno por uno, primero Annie, luego Jo, Xo, Siri, Ginny y por ultimo Harry y Nadir, una vez dentro de la plataforma, Annie comenzó a buscar por todos lados, Clio ya debía de estar ahí, en menos de cinco minutos vio a lo lejos la roja cabellera de Raven, se acerco rápidamente, Ara estaba con ella, y justo detrás de ellas dos…

-CLIO!!!!

-ANNIE!!!!

Ambas chicas corrieron y se estamparon la una con la otra en un gran abrazo.

-Te extrañe tanto!- decía Annie mientras lloraba, bastante exageradamente.

-Yo también amiga, yo también!- dijo Clio llorando dramáticamente también, siguieron abrazadas por un rato hasta que los gemelos y Xo llegaron junto a ellas.

-Ya, tranquilícense, se verán todo el curso- dijo Jo.

-Si, también es un placer verte John- dijo Clio rodando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Es muy bueno tenerte de vuelta Clio- dijo el chico abrazándola.

-Xolur, mira, siempre si te adoptaron?- preguntó Clio mirando al chico que venia tras Jo.

-Mejor dicho, me secuestraron- dijo Xo abrazando a Clio, la chica rió ante el comentario del muchacho, pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver al chico que venia detrás de él, Siri miro a la chica, se miraba diferente, mas… mas, no sabia como explicarlo, estaba mucho mas bonita que la ultima vez que la había visto, también estaba mas delgada, o era que sus curvas habían aumentado, no sabia exactamente, pero la chica se veía absolutamente perfecta para él.

-Hola Clio- Siri se acerco a la chica y le tendió la mano, Clio lo miro extrañada, pero aun así tomo la mano que Siri le daba- ven aquí, crees que te iba a dejar sin abrazo- dijo el chico trayendo a Clio hacia el y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Como podría vivir sin un abrazo tuyo- bromeo la chica.

-Me alegra tanto que regresaras- susurro Siri al oído de Clio, ella sonrió para si misma.

-No se que te paso Potter, pero estas que ardes- le susurro Clio al oído mientras pasaba una mano por los abdominales del chico, Siri se quedo sorprendido, solo vio cuando Clio le dedicaba un guiño cuando se separaron.

-Clio, _bonjour_- exclamo una joven junto a la chica, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que hablo.

-Lo lamento! Con todo el alboroto de los chicos ya ni te presente- dijo Clio yendo hacia la chica- escuchen todos, ella es Annabelle Baudelaire, sus padres acaban de mudarse a Londres, estuvo junto conmigo en Beauxbatons, Annabelle, ellos son Annie, Sirius, Jo y Xo.

-Hola chicos, mucho gusto- dijo la chica dándoles la mano y un beso en cada mejilla a cada uno.

-Igualmente- dijeron todos.

-Un placer- dijo Jo, esa chica no estaba nada mal, de hecho… nada mal, le agradaba, no era muy alta, con el cabello rubio y ondulado, tenia un cuerpo que cualquier Veela envidiaría, Jo se perdió en los ojos azules de la chica, eran grandes y brillantes, una sonrisita de idiota enamorado apareció en su cara.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Annabelle al ver que Jo se le quedaba mirando.

-Si, si, si… bien, estoy bien…- se apresuro a decir Jo, Annabelle le sonrió un poco extrañada por la actitud del chico.

-Annabelle ira a nuestro curso, espero que la acepten en el grupo- dijo Clio.

-Claro que si, no te preocupes- dijo Ara.

-Sabes que somos muy sociables- dijo Raven pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Annabelle.

-Por cierto, eres… bueno, ya ven que muchas de las chicas de Beauxbatons son mitad Veela o algo así…

-No lo soy- interrumpió Annabelle a Annie- si, lo se, por esas locas tenemos fama de ser devoradoras de hombres y todo eso, pero no todas somos así.

-Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso- dijo Siri- ahora, dejamos nuestras cosas?

-Si, metamos las cosas al tren y nos despedimos de nuestros padres- dijo Annie, las chicas metieron sus cosas en un compartimento, los chicos se pusieron en el compartimento de junto, una vez apartados sus lugares, salieron del Expreso para despedirse de sus padres.

-Chicos, ya no les pido que no hagan bromas, pero si les pido que por lo menos se comporten los primeros días, no quiero que Remus me mande llamar en la primera semana- dijo Harry despidiéndose de los gemelos.

-Claro papá- dijo Jo.

-No prometemos nada, pero lo intentaremos- dijo Sirius sonriendo pillamente.

-Son imposibles- dijo Harry abrazándolos a ambos.

-Annie, te llevaste mi maquillaje- dijo Ginny recordando que le había prestado su labial a la chica.

-Cierto, ahora te lo traigo mamá- dijo Annie corriendo hacia el tren.

-Draken, no bromas, no quiero que me manden mas lechuzas- dijo Nadir abrazando a Xo.

-Pero papá, que es la escuela sin un par de bromas y diversión- dijo Xo mirando a su padre.

-Usas las mismas palabras que tu madre- dijo Nadir con una sonrisa melancólica abrazando mas fuerte a su hijo- será mejor que te vayas yendo- dijo Fair separándose de Xo.

-Si, nos vemos en Navidad papá- dijo Xo dándose vuelta para subir al expreso, los otros chicos seguían despidiéndose de sus padres, pero pudo ver que Annie salía corriendo hacia el expreso, debió de olvidar algo, miro a los gemelos, estaban ocupados hablado con Harry, era su oportunidad de corregir la estupidez que había hecho en el Callejón Diagon, se apresuro a llegar a la puerta del vagón al que había subido Annie, esperaría hasta que la chica regresara de su compartimiento, Annie no tardo en regresar, se pintaba los labios mirándose en un espejo.

-Annie, espera- la detuvo Xo por el brazo.

-Ahora no Xo tengo que llevarle esto a mi mamá- dijo Annie guardando el espejo e intentando soltarse del chico, pero no lo logro- Xo, suéltame de verdad tengo que…

La frase de Annie no pudo ser terminada, ya que Xo había hecho que callara con un beso, al principio Annie, ante la sorpresa, no supo como reaccionar, pero apenas sintió las manos de Xo atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura y entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello del chico correspondiendo el beso, ambos disfrutaban de ese beso tan esperado, no supieron su duraron unos cuantos segundos o un par de horas, peor no les importaba, siguieron besándose hasta que Annie tuvo que separarse para tomar aire, vaya que el chico besaba bien, Xo miro a Annie a los ojos, la chica se sonrojo y Xo le sonrió coquetamente.

-Annie, yo…

-Xo!!- el grito de un par de voces que él conocía bastante bien los hizo separarse de golpe, los habían visto, los iban a matar y despellejar vivos.

-Xo, aquí estas, te estuvimos buscando, tienes que ver lo que Rei nos trajo de Japón, estas usado labial?- pregunto Siri desconcertado mirando a Xo.

-No, no, no, no, esto… esto es… Cool-Aid, ya sabes para la resequedad y esas cosas- respondió rápidamente Xo limpiándose la boca, Annie se apresuro a hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno, entonces vamos, tienes que verlo, es genial- dijo Siri jalando a Xo hacia su compartimiento.

-No, Sirius espera… Annie…

-Annie, mamá dice que le lleves su pintura- dijo Jo alejándose junto a Siri y Xo, la chica pudo leer en los labios de Xo un "_Hablamos después_", ella asintió y salio a darle el labial a su madre, aun estaba medio shockeada por el beso, había sido justo como ella lo quería, robado, no pedido, suave pero a la vez salvaje, Xo besaba mas allá de las expectativas que ella había tenido.

-Perfecto- dijo la chica hablando sola, pero no se dio cuenta que ya tenia a sus padres enfrente.

-Que dijiste cariño?- pregunto Harry.

-No, nada, yo no dije nada, quien ha dicho algo, yo no!- exclamo Annie sorprendida por la repentina presencia de su padre.

-Bueno como sea, escucha, Remus nos pidió un favor- dijo Harry mostrándole un pedazo de pergamino con la caligrafía de Remus en el- necesitamos que alguien le muestre a Felias como son las cosas aquí, se quedara el Hogwarts este año y… bueno la verdad es que casi no ha vivido junto a magos.

-Que, es Muggle?- pregunto Annie.

-No precisamente- dijo Harry sonriendo- Felias, puedes venir por favor.

Annie no pudo evitar que su mandíbula casi tocara el suelo al ver al chico que estaba junto a su padre, ojos azules que parecían siempre pensativos y serenos, cabello rubio platinado, un poco largo y sujeto con una cinta, después ataco con la mirada el cuerpo… el cuerpo… el CUERPO del chico, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Annie fueron las orejas del chico, era… no podía ser, nunca había visto uno… decían que eran atractivos, pero no especificaban que tanto.

-Annie, te presento a Felias Kawior, viene de la Escuela Mágica para Elfos Liminicage- dijo Harry presentando al chico.

-Elfo? Vaya, es un placer- dijo Annie dándole la mano a Felias.

-El placer es mío señorita Potter- dijo Felias, su voz era tranquila, solemne, a Annie le fascino.

-Bueno, llévalo con tus hermanos Annie, ya suban al tren que se les hace tarde- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la frente a Annie- que tengan un buen curso.

-Gracias papá, vamos Felias- dijo Annie tomándola chico de la mano y guiándolo hacia el Expreso, una vez arriba, todos saludaban a sus padres mientras el tren se ponía en marcha.

-Pórtense bien!- gritaba Harry- diviértanse, pero no exageren!

-Adiós papá!- gritaron los gemelos.

-Ven Felias, vamos a mi compartimiento, o te llevare con mis hermanos, son unas bestias, no quiero que tenga una mala impresión del alumnado- dijo Annie entrando a su compartimiento junto con Felias, las chicas aun no llegaba a sentarse.

-Bueno, mi primera impresión con una bruja a sido bastante placentera debo admitir- dijo Felias mirando a Annie con una sonrisa, la chica se sonrojo al instante- y dígame señorita Potter…

-Felias, por favor, llámame Annie- lo interrumpió la chica, se sentía extraña que un chico le hablara tan formal.

-Claro, lo lamento, Annie, todas las chicas en esta escuela son tan preciosas como tu?- preguntó Felias sentándose junto a Annie, el sonrojo de la chica aumento, y bastante.

-Te presentare a las chicas en cuanto vengan, deben de andar por ahí cotilleando o algo así- respondió Annie sonrojada y mirando sus pies, el mirar al chico a los ojos la distraía, eran tan lindos esos ojos azules.

-Por que una chica tan bonita como tu oculta su belleza bajando la cabeza?- pegunto Felias tomando la barbilla de Annie y obligándola a mirarlo, Annie le sonrió apenada, Felias acerco su cara a la de Annie, ella cerro los ojos y...

-Annie, estas a… qui?

-Xo!- exclamo a chica mirándolo, tenia que haber entrado en ese momento, en esa situación- que… que haces?

-Te buscaba, quería hablar contigo, peor veo que estas ocupada- dijo Xo en un siseo mirando furioso a Felias.

-Oh… cierto… Felias, el es Xolur, Xo el es Felias Kawior, es un estudiante nuevo- dijo Annie rápidamente.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo Xolur- dijo Felias estirando su mano.

-No me hables de usted- dijo Xo apretando la mano de Felias con fuerza extra.

-Bueno, si así lo deseas- dijo Felias siguiendo el jueguito de apretar la mano, después de unos segundos ambos chicos seguían sin soltarse, y Annie noto como las manos entrelazadas se comprimían más y más.

-Chicos, chicos basta!- exclamo Annie separándolos- que demonios haces Xolur?

-Yo? Que demonios hace este idiota!- exclamo Xo.

-Idiota! Pero que te pasa, por que lo llamas así?- preguntó Annie enojada.

-Por que es lo que es, un idiota que trata de quitarme a mi chica!- exclamo Xo sin dejar de mirar fieramente a Felias.

-No soy tu chica Xolur!- grito Annie, Xo la miro confundido, Felias miraba la escena atento- digo… yo…

-No eres mi chica?- pregunto Xo- claro, prefieres venir a ser la gata de este Elfo…

PLAF!

-Que fregados dices!!- gritó Annie, esa cachetada si que le debió de haber dolido a Xo- yo no soy la gata de nadie, y menos tuya Xolur!

-Entonces, lo de antes, ese beso fue una farsa, todo lo que pasamos…

-No pasamos nada, fue un simple e insignificante beso- lo interrumpió Annie.

-Bien, de todas formas ese es el peor beso que he dado- dijo Xolur, estaba rojo de coraje, cabello incluido.

-Si, bueno, entonces comenzare a practicar, y sabes que, comenzare junto ahora!- exclamo Annie, después tomo la cara de Felias entre sus manos y lo beso, inmediatamente después todos los cristales que estaban a un radio de 10 metros explotaron, Felias cubrió a Annie con su cuerpo para protegerla de los cristales.

-Espero que mejores con la practica- siseo Xo entre dientes y salio de ahí rápidamente.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Clio entrando en el compartimiento y viendo a Felias y a Annie abrazados.

-Nada, un simple accidente- respondió Felias mirando en la dirección por la que Xo se había ido, ese curso seria mucho mas interesante de lo que había imaginado, los magos si que podían ser peligrosos cuando se lo proponía, peor a el le fascinaba descubrir todas esas cosas ocultas sobre ellos, ese año seria genial.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ke tal.. tarde bastante.. pero el capi es muy largo.. así ke espero y lo hayan disfrutado.. en el próximo capi ya están en Hogwarts..!! déjenme Reviews..!!


	6. En la Guerra y el Amor, Todo se vale

Que rápida soy..!!! hahahahahahahahaha aki otra vez.. y a que se debe mi rapidez… a la celebración mas importante del Mundo Mágico señoras y señores… **HALLOWEEN**..!!!!!!!! **Felicitaciones a todas las lectoras**..!! si se preguntan por que.. solo piénsenlo.. Halloween.. Día de Brujas..!! o sea.. _Felicidades_..!!! bueno.. aki les dejo el capi.. al final me di cuenta de ke trata mucho sobre Xo.. pero bueno.. espero ke les guste..!!:D

_**James y Lily Potter… R.I.P.**_

_**Feliz Día de Brujas..!! Felicidades..!!**_

**Sion-Allegra: **ya te dejo de hacer cosquillas..:D no hagas el video porno0o..!! fue demasiado con el exhibicionismo en Hogsmeade..¬¬ no es que no quiera a Xo.. es que me divierte hacerlo sufrir..:D y pues.. sip.. Henry puede tener cabello largo.. mira ke yo me apure con este fic.. kiero otro capi de Secretos.. ya kiero a mi Remusin y su entrada dramática..!! o si no… interpreta mi silencio..¬¬ me dejas Review haber ke tal.. creo ke te gustara..:D FELICIDADES..!!

**Lord Xolur: **como que bastantes dedazos..?? ke bueno ke te agrado Felias.. algo.. peor te agrado..XD y pues mas largo.. kien krees ke soy..¬¬ me cuesta mucho escribirlos así..¬¬ ya aki esta el cumple de Xo.. haber si te gusta.. y como dice arriba.. este capi trata mucho de Xo.. según yo.. pero bueno.. dejas tu Review..!!

**Anagl: **Annie.. se le salio.. no quería.. peor keria rectificar eso y Xo abrió la bocaza..¬¬ y pues los gemelos ahorita están medio rebeldosos como para querer amarrarse con novia formal.. pero ya veré..XD espero ke te guste el capi..!! FELICIDADES..!!

**CharisseM: **Se besaron..!!:D hahahahaha si no te has dado cuenta.. me encanta ser mala y torturar a Xo.. hahahaha es mi.. diversión por así decirlo..XD los gemelos ya tendrán sus propios problemas con las parejas.. ya veras..XD y pues si.. la vez sean idiotas.. pero es seguro que Annie y Xo se gustan.. ya veré que mas sale en esa parejita.. y tu ya armaste todas las parejas del fic..XD hahahahahahhaha espero ke te guste el capi..!! FELICIDADES..!!

**Felias Felix Kawior: **ke bueno ke te gusto el Felias de la historia..:D y la personalidad.. esa personalidad me encanta.. eres malvado.. pero a ala vez gentil y buena gente..XD hahahahhaha y pues.. eres un Elfo.. y las chicas tienen necesidades..XD hahahahaha me apure a subir capi.. pero no te acostumbres..¬¬ espero ke te guste el capi..!! por cierto.. te agregue a mi msn.. me aceptas..:D

**Brokenheart Roa: **la curiosidad me carcome..!! me carcome.. y no kires ke me coma toda.. o si..?? porke de ser así se acabaría el fic..!! y si.. Felias es un Elfo como Legolas (papacito).. así como Annie podría no babearse por él..?? y bueno.. me gusta muchio hacer sufrir a Xo.. no se por ke..XD hahaha me divierte..!! y si.. Témase a los Potter..!! Feliz… Navidad… supongo.. peor bueno espero e te guste el capi..!! FELICIDADES..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la Guerra y el Amor, Todo se vale..!!**

-Buenas noches alumnos- la voz de Remus resonó en todo el Gran Comedor, Xo seguía con el cabello medio rojo, la explicación que le había dado a sus amigos fue la mas estúpida que se le ocurrió, pero ellos no quisieron insistir, se habían sentado junto a las chicas y esperaban al selección- primero que nada déjenme informarles que nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sufrió un pequeño accidente- los murmullos entre los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar- lo que quiero decir es que, bueno, este año lo comenzaremos con un Sirius Black un poco… diferente- todos miraron hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de la mesa de profesores, Sirius entro por ella sonriendo y saludando, los suspiros de muchas chicas se dejaron escuchar, y todas las demás tenían la quijada en el suelo- espero que no les moleste- muchos _"Para nada"_ de las chicas se escucharon y varios novios celosos lanzaron miradas de advertencia a sus chicas- por lo menos será hasta que este lista la poción para revertir el efecto, pasando a otro tema, este año, aparte de nuestros alumnos de primero tendremos a dos nuevos alumnos, y una alumna que regresa a nosotros- varios murmullos se escucharon- demos la bienvenida a la señorita Clio Winchester- una onda de aplausos se dejo escuchar, los Jr. gritaron y silbaron a mas no poder haciendo caso omiso a la cara roja de Clio- bien, y ahora la selección, la comenzaran dos alumnos nuevos, por favor, reciban a la señorita Annabelle Baudelaire que viene de la academia Beauxbatons y al señor Felias Kawior de la Escuela Mágica para Elfos Liminicage.

Los murmullos de las chicas se dejaron escuchar instantáneamente, y es que en verdad Felias era muy bien parecido, los chicos eran mas discretos en cuanto a Annabelle se refería.

-Bien, ya que las señoritas terminen de comerse con la mirada a nuestro nuevo alumno…

-Sirius!- lo dependió Remus, maldijo la hora en la que lo había hecho sustituir a McGonagall.

-Si, ya se, ya se- dijo como disculpa el Animago- comenzaremos la selección con la señorita Baudelaire- Annabelle se dirigió hacia el Sobrero Seleccionador, se lo puso y en menos de 3 segundos el sombrero gritaba _"Gryffindor!"_ seguido por muchos aplausos y gritos por parte de esta casa, Annabelle fue sonriente junto a Clio- bien, ahora, señor Kawior- Felias se acerco al Sombrero Seleccionador y se lo puso, tardo un poco mas, al parecer el Sombrero no solía elegir Elfos.

-Gryffindor no, Gryffindor no!- rezaba Xo por lo bajo, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador no estaba de acuerdo con el y dio u claro y fuerte _"Gryffindor!"_ para Felias- demonios!!- Xo dijo esto mucho mas fuerte de lo que tenia planeado, todo el Gran Comedor se había volteado a mirarlo confundidos- erm… yo… me… me corte, si, eso, me corte, demonios!- dijo Xo sujetándose el dedo índice como si le doliera, todos aceptaron la excusa y aplaudieron a Felias- no puedo creerlo.

-Será mejor que comiences a creerlo amigo, no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente- dijo Felias mientras pasaba por un lado de Xo para sentarse junto a Annie, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Esto es la guerra Elfo- dijo Xo en voz baja, pero los sensibles oídos elfitos de Felias lograron escuchar.

-Y bien sabes Xolur, en el amor y en la guerra, todo se vale- dijo Felias pasando un brazo por al cintura de Annie, la chic lo miro sonrojada, a Xo se le puso el cabello rojo, este seria un año difícil, pero aun así, conquistaría a Annie, nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera un Elfo le quitaría a su Pottercilla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lo peor del mundo paso, no podía creer que la vida lo odiara tanto, era imposible tener tan mala suerte, de verdad el destino no estaba de su lado, por que estaba tan negativo nuestro queridísimo Xo? Por el simple hecho de que ahora debía compartir su habitación con Felias, su "mejor amigo" desde… nunca.

-Chicos despierten, llegaremos tarde en el primer día- decía Rei mientras se ponía el uniforme, ya se había bañado y estaba prácticamente listo, Siri balbuceo algo y se acurruco mas en su cama dispuesto a dormir un poco mas, Jo salía del baño con la toalla amarrada en la cintura a pesar del baño aun se veía mas dormido que despierto, Xo se sentó en su cama, parecía zombi, Felias ya se había puesto de pie y se estiraba para despejarse.

-El baño esta libre- anuncio Jo yendo hacia su cama, Xo tomo su toalla y se dirigió al baño.

-Lo siento amigo, eres muy lento- dijo Felias entrando al baño y cerrándolo en las narices de Xo.

-Elfo hijo de…

-Tranquilo, es nuevo, deja que aprenda como son las cosas- le dijo Jo mientras se ponía los pantalones de su uniforme.

-Mas le vale aprender rápido si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias- dijo Xo tirando su toalla a su cama y dirigiéndose a la se Siri para despertarlo, ya que él, aparte de Harry, era el único que podía despertar a ese chico sin exaltarse ni lazarle una maldición- Sirius, arriba.

-Mrpñff…- dijeron las sabanas.

-Sirius, hablo en serio- Xo aparto la cobija que cubría la almohada de la cama, pero en lugar de tener la cabeza de Siri se encontró con los pies- que demonios, Sirius…- quito la parte contraria a la que había quitado, solo estaba el brazo del chico- oigan, creo que Siri va atener dolor en todo el cuerpo, durmió… algo chueco- dijo Xo.

-Ahora resulta que es contorsionista- dijo Jo- ayúdame a moverlo.

Entre Xo y Jo tomaron a Siri y lo comenzaron a enderezar, después de unos movimientos extraños y algunos crujidos por parte de los huesos de Siri lograron ponerlo en la posición correcta, y asombrosamente, el chico, seguía dormido.

-Imposible- murmuro Xo tapándose la cara con la mano mostrando su frustración- Sirius, ya, levántate!

-No, déjame en paz!- exclamo Sirius cuando Xo comenzó a zarandearlo y darle manotazos en los brazos.

-Despierta!

-Déjame!

-Arriba, arriba, arriba!

-Ya esta! Desperté, contento!- dijo Siri levantándose de golpe tirando a Xo al suelo.

-Listo, mi trabajo esta hecho- dijo Xo yendo hacia su cama, en ese momento Felias salía del baño.

-Baño libre- dijo Felias mientras sacaba su uniforme para cambiarse.

-Tardas poco, que los Elfos no se bañan?- preguntó Xo dirigiéndose al baño.

-Tal vez no apestamos tanto como otras personas- respondió Felias mirando fijamente a Xo hasta que este cerro la puerta del baño, los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación se miraron entre ellos, ese era los el primer día y ese par parecía que no se soportaba, bueno por lo menos Xo no digería bien la presencia de Felias, pero el Elfo parecía estar normal y hasta divertido por toda esa situación.

-Erm… yo los espero abajo chicos- dijo Rei saliendo de la habitación, Jo se había terminado de arreglar, Felias seguía con la mitad del uniforme puesto, los chicos se miraron entre ellos y siguieron con sus cosas, Xo salio del baño 10 minutos después y llego el turno de Siri, Felias ya estaba listo también.

-Oye Felias, creo que necesitaras esto- dijo Jo tendiéndole uno de los horarios que Rei les había dejado en la habitación.

-Gracias Jo, son las clases que tenemos?- preguntó Felias revisando el papel, Xo seguía cambiándose.

-Si, son todas, puse también los nombres de los profesores para facilitarte el trabajo, y atrás puse algunas indicaciones para que encuentres las aulas- explico Jo señalando todas las palabras que tenían su letra.

-Vaya! Muchísimas gracias, esto me ayudara a intentar no perderme- dijo Felias sonriendo.

-Dudo mucho que el Castillo sea una razón para perderte- dijo Xo en un murmullo, pero los sentidos Elfitos de Felias le ganaron y escucho.

-A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Felias mirando a Xo.

-Yo, nada, no dije na…

-Te escuche, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero no soy un mago normal- dijo Felias parándose frente a Xo, este termino de ponerse la túnica y encaro a Felias.

-Claro con esas orejas supongo que escuchas todas las conversaciones de Hogsmeade, no es cierto?- preguntó el Xo mirándolo burlonamente a pesar de que Felias era mas alto que él.

-No te metas conmigo mago- dijo Felias en un siseo, Jo miraba a ambo chicos algo preocupado, el había leído sobre los Elfos, no era muy común verlos enfadados, pero cuando se enfadaban, era mejor alejarse, aunque Xo no era el tipo de persona que hacia mucho caso a los libros.

-Creo que no has entendido bien como son las cosas aquí Elfo…

-Si lo dices por Annie, ella ya lo dijo, no es absolutamente nada tuyo, será mejor que la dejes en paz- dijo Felias secamente, este comentario provoco que Xo se enfureciera aun más con el chico.

-Tu no sabes lo que ella quiere- dijo Xo, en este punto Jo y Siri, quien estaba junto a su hermano con la toalla en la cintura, escuchaban todo atentamente y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Claro que si, ella no es tu chica, lo escuchaste bien, demasiado bien ya que volaste todos los vidrios del vagón, así que déjala en paz, ella no-te-quiere- esto ultimo lo pronuncio pausadamente y golpeando el pecho de Xo con su dedo índice a cada palabra, después de decir eso Felias se encamino hacia la puerta para ir a la Sala Común.

-A donde vas?- pregunto Xo, tenia el cabello rojo, y miraba a Felias con odio, entonces una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- no has hecho la cama, debe quedar bien o Dobby se enojara, es tu jefe no?

Los gemelos abrieron muchísimo los ojos, en serio había dicho eso? Felias se dio vuelta y se puso cara a cara con Xo, ahora el Elfo daba miedo.

-Se acabo! Ya soporte demasiadas idioteces tuyas!!- grito Felias.

-Y yo ya te soporte demasiado a ti!!- respondió Xo.

-Te reto, una competencia, como lo hacemos en mi colegio!- exclamo Felias mirando fieramente a Xo.

-Perfecto, donde quieras, cuando quieras y en lo que quieras, te pateare el trasero!- contesto Xo.

-El sábado por la tarde, en el Bosque Prohibido!- dijo Felias dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Bien!!- grito Xo.

-Bien!!- respondió Felias saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Idiota- murmuro Xo.

-Escuche eso!!- se escucho el grito de Felias desde las escaleras.

-Debes aprender a no murmurar- dijo Jo- los sentidos de los Elfos son mucho mas desarrollados y mas…

-Ya se, ya entendí, no necesito la definición de _"Elfo Idiota"_ gracias- dijo Xo tomando su mochila- chicos, los veo en clase, si?

Ambos Potter asintieron y dejaron que Xo se fuera, el chico bajo a la Sala Común, necesitaba relajarse y bajar el tono de su cabello, hacia rato que no lo traía azul eléctrico, y todo por que? _"Claro, por el Elfo",_ pensó el chico, al llegar escaleras abajo lo que vio no ayudo mucho con su apariencia, Felias estaba con Annie, con SU Annie.

-Annie, creo que podría perderme en el Castillo, crees que tu y el resto de bellas señoritas podrían darme un tour por el lugar?- preguntó Felias sonriéndoles a todas, (**n/a:** con todas entiéndase Annie, Ara, Raven, Clio y Annabelle..!) las chicas se sonrojaron y rieron tontamente mientras asentían.

-Vamos Felias, te llevaremos a desayunar- dijo Annie dirigiéndose a la salida de la Sala Común, Felias se apresuro a seguirla y pasarle un brazo por los hombros, miro hacia atrás y fijo su vista en el chico de cabello rojo parado al pie de las escaleras de los dormitorios, le sonrió altaneramente y salio de la Sala Común junto con Annie y las chicas, a Xo casi le salía humo por las orejas, decidió irse a las cocinas para no tener que desayunar viendo a ese Elfo del demonio, como lo había denominado, se tenia que calmar, ya que compartía prácticamente todas sus clases con él, no seria un año fácil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era sábado por la tarde, Xo y los gemelos caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, Xo se estaba preparando para su encuentro con Felias, en toda la semana no habían parado de molestarse mutuamente, y de no haber sido por la negación de los gemelos, Xo ya le hubiera hecho sus bromas mas pesadas.

-No te preocupes Xo- le dijo Siri.

-Si, le ganaras seguramente- dijo Jo- será mejor que vayamos a los jardines.

Xo camino con lentitud hacia los jardines, pero al llegar a la puerta de salida se encontró con Felias recargado en el marco la enorme puerta abierta.

-Vaya, eres puntual- exclamó Felias sorprendido.

-No quería alargar mas tu humillación- respondió Xo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, en ese caso, no te importara que haya invitado a algunos amigos- Xo miro hacia fuera, ahí estaban Annie y el resto de las chicas, Rei, el resto del equipo de Quidditch, unas cuantas Fans, y para sorpresa de Xo, también estaba Remus.

-Profesor Lupin, que hace usted aquí?- pregunto Xo caminando hacia el grupo de personas.

-Bueno, el señor Kawior me dijo que te reto a una competencia, eso en su colegio es algo oficial y que debe hacerse bien, por lo que estoy dispuesto a servir de ayuda para este respetable ritual- respondió Remus.

-Bueno, supongo que esto será importante- dijo Xo mirando a los demás acompañante.

-Señor Xolur, señor Kawior, síganme por favor- ambos chicos siguieron a Remus, los espectadores venían detrás murmurando exaltados, después de caminar un rato llegaron a un claro en el bosque en conde había dos carriles bien marcados, al final de cada uno de ellos había un blanco y junto a ellos un arco y un carcaj con flechas para cada uno.

-Oh no- murmuro Xo.

-Asustado Xolur?- pregunto Felias, quien claramente había escuchado eso.

-Si como no- dijo Xo mirando a Felias fieramente.

-Atención todos, esto requiere muchísima concentración así que les pido permanezcan callados para que los competidores puedan lanzar bien- dijo Remus, todos los que habían venido a ver se pusieron detrás de Xo y Felias, Remus se puso a un lado de ellos- listo chicos, el que acierte mas de los 10 tiros ganará, pueden comenzar.

-Bien, buena suerte Xolur- dijo Felias tendiéndole la mano.

-Igual- dijo Xo apretando la mano de Felias.

Felias se apresuro a colocarse el carcaj en posición y tomo el arco, saco una flecha y apunto hasta el blanco, después de unos segundos de silencio y concentración, Felias soltó la flecha dando exactamente e el centro del blanco, todos aplaudieron asombrados.

-Un punto para Kawior, Xolur aun no lanza- anuncio Remus.

Felias miro a Xo con una sonrisa de superioridad, Xo tomo el carcaj y con un poco de dificultad se lo coloco, después tomo el arco e intento tomar una flecha, cosa que no logro ya que, se lo había colocado del lado equivocado y el carcaj se asomaba por su hombro izquierdo, tuvo que hacer un movimiento extraño para tomar la flecha, Felias miraba todo con el entrecejo fruncido, una vez que Xo tuvo la flecha e la mano intento ponerla en el arco y apuntar, cosa que no lograba hacerlo, Felias negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos y tomo otra flecha y la lanzo, quedo justo enseguida de la que había lanzado al principio, todos aplaudieron de nuevo y Remus dio el nuevo puntaje, peor tras una mirada asesina por parte de Xo, los gemelos y Rei dejaron de aplaudir, el chico se concentro lo mas que pudo, apunto y preparo la flecha, estiro la cuerda del arco y después la soltó, pero en lugar de salir disparada, la flecha cayo en picada justo delante de Xo.

-Kawior 2 de 2, Xolur 0 de 1- anuncio Remus, algunas risitas se escucharon tras el, volvió su cabeza para ver quien había osado burlarse, pero todos volvían a tener la cara seria y nadie reía, miro a Felias, quien seguía con la sonrisa en su cara, Xo se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho a un Elfo que lo vencería _"en lo que quiera"_, era ilógico que le ganara en arquería.

Xo tomo otra flecha, con el mismo movimiento extraño que había hecho la primera vez y volvió a apuntar, pero justo cundo estaba a punto de soltar la flecha, Felias lanzo la suya desconcentrándolo y provocando que Xo soltara la flecha directo al suelo, Xo miro a Felias con mala cara.

-Kawior 3 de 3, Xolur 0 de 2- la voz de Remus comenzaba atarantarlo, siguió intentando con otros tres tiros, ninguno de ellos le salía bien, y Felias seguía sin fallar ninguno- Kawior 7 de 7, Xolur 0 de 5.

Las risitas detrás ya no eran simples risitas, eran algo mas, peor no llegaban a carcajadas, ya que los gemelos estaban asegurándose que nadie se burlar de la _"mala suerte"_ de su amigo, Xo tomo otra flecha, esta si lo holgaría, lo haría, solo debía apuntar y lanzar, lo que había hecho las ocasiones anteriores, pero con mas ganas y mas concentración, después d unos diez segundos de concentración se volvió hacia Felias, lo observaba con la misma sonrisa de superioridad que había tenido durante toda la competencia y con los brazos cruzados, una vez asegurado e silencio por parte del Elfo se preparo para lanzar, esta vez jalo mucho mas de la cuerda del arco para darle mayor potencia a la cuerda, Felias vio como Xo se preparaba para lanzar.

-_Lo hace mal_- pensó el Elfo, vio como la flecha no iría a parar al blanco, no de la forma en la que Xo apuntaba y se movía, decidió quitarse de ahí, era peligroso, Xo no le hizo caso al movimiento de Felias y siguió concentrado, después de unos segundos, Xo soltó la cuerda, pero la posición del arco no era la adecuada, por lo que se ladeo y la flecha viro, dio un giro brusco y fue y se clavo justo en…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

-Papá!!- Ara se apresuro a llegar hasta su padre.

-Profesor Lupin, lo lamento, los siento tanto en verdad- dijo Xo mirando a Remus, la flecha se había ensartado en la pantorrilla del Licántropo.

-La competencia termino- zanjó Remus.

-Lógicamente Felias gano- dijo Ara- ahora ayúdenme a llevar a mi padre a la enfermería.

Rápidamente todos llevaron a Remus a la enfermería dejando a Xo y Felias solos, los gemelos observaban todo de lejos.

-Te lo advierto mago, no me provoques, no sabes de lo que un Elfo es capaz- dijo Felias en voz baja.

-No me digas- dijo Xo rodando los ojos.

-La próxima vez esta humillación parecerá el mejor día de tu vida- Felias se fue de ahí rápidamente dejando a un Xo rojo de cólera.

-No quiero hablar, solo vamonos- dijo Xo cuando los gemelos se acercaron, ellos solo asintieron y se fueron de ahí junto con su amigo, eso no se quedaría así, pasara lo que pasara, sabían que Xo no lo dejaría ahí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ya voy, ya voy, quien será a esta hora?- eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y había una tormenta terrible, Harry bajaba las escaleras de su casa perezosamente, había alguien tocando la puerta fuertemente- quien es?

-Harry, soy yo, abre, rápido!- la voz de Ron se dejo oír, Harry abrió rápidamente y lo dejo pasar- que te pasa?! He estado tocando como 5 minutos y la chimenea la tienes cerrada y no has quitado el campo anti-desaparición!!

-Ron, tranquilo, que sucede?- preguntó Harry mirando a su exaltado mejor amigo.

-En el Ministerio, Tonks, ella atrapo a Malfoy- explicó Ron, Harry abrió mucho los ojos, eso era perfecto, Malfoy debía saber el plan de pies a cabeza, el les diría todo y los ayudaría a regresar a todos a Azkaban.

-Espérame aquí, me pondré algo y bajo- dijo Harry corriendo hacia las escaleras y hacia su habitación.

-Amor, quien era?- pregunto Ginny, estaba sentada en la cama mirando a su esposo yendo y viniendo buscando algo de ropa.

-El Ministerio… Tonks… Los Aurores… Malfoy- fue lo que pudo decir Harry mientras se vestía a toda prisa- vuelvo luego, te amo, adiós.

-Adiós- fue todo lo que Ginny pudo decir después de que Harry le diera un corto beso y saliera corriendo de la habitación.

--------

Ron y Harry llegaron prácticamente corriendo al departamento de Aurores, ahí estaban Kingsley y Tonks en la oficina de la Auror, tenían un sujeto rubio y algo mal herido atado en una silla, Tonks no dejaba de dar vueltas de aquí para allá, al parecer la adrenalina del encuentro aun no se le bajaba, había un Sanador curando sus heridas, cosa difícil teniendo en cuenta que la chica no se dejaba de mover, los demás Aurores estaban fuera de la oficina esperando noticias, cuando Harry y Ron se aceraron todos se apartaron para dejarles el camino libre.

-Harry, al fin llegas!- exclamo Kingsley.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo Harry, después fijo su vista en el Mortífago rubio que tenia delante- como lo…

-Tonks lo atrapo- respondió Kingsley.

-Estaba en mi turno de vigilancia en el Callejón Knockturn y lo vi, así que salte al ataque, me costo trabajo, pero lo atrape- Harry pudo ver que Tonks estaba medio herida, nada grave, pero aun así tenia al Sanador detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

-Deje de moverse señora Lupin!- reclamo el pobre Sanador, ya e había cansado de dar vueltas y vueltas persiguiendo a Tonks.

-Ya, que genio- dijo Tonks deteniéndose junto a Ron y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya tienen el Veritaserum?- pregunto Harry acercándose a Malfoy, estaba mirando al suelo, peor en cuanto Harry se le acerco levanto la mirada y se propuso a atacarlo, Harry retrocedió un paso, pero el Mortífago estaba amarrado, por lo que nada podía hacer.

-Aquí esta el Veritaserum- dijo Ron dándole la pequeña botellita a Harry, con una seña de su cabeza, Harry les pidió a Kingsley y Ron que le ayudaran a dársela a Draco, entre los tres, y con muchos esfuerzos lograron que el Mortífago la bebiera.

-Listo, ahora solo debemos…

La frase de Harry se vio interrumpida por la risa psicópata que le había dado al Mortífago, todos lo miraron, comenzó con una simple risita, peor después se convirtió en una carcajada.

-Que demonios le pasa?- pregunto Ron, Harry miraba fijamente al Mortífago.

-Idiotas!!- grito el Mortífago intentando desatarse- como pudieron ser tan imbéciles!!

-Cierra el pico Malfoy- le dijo Harry acercándose a él.

-De verdad creyeron que… en serio pensaron en…- la risa del Mortífago no se detenía.

-Que quieres decir, y di la verdad- dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente.

-De verdad creyeron que atraparían tan fácil a Draco Malfoy? Que ingenuos son!- los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, el Sanador había decidido dejar la escena antes de que las posas se pusieran feas.

-Di de una maldita vez lo que intentas decir!- dijo Tonks tomando al Mortífago por el cuello de la túnica y zarandeándolo.

-Tonks, tranquila- dijo Harry separándola del rubio.

-Habla ya- dijo Kingsley dirigiéndose al risueño Mortífago.

-Draco Malfoy es uno de los mejores Aurores que quedan, y también uno de los favoritos del Amo, creen que seria tan fácil de atrapar?

-Tu no eres Draco Malfoy- susurro Harry, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Por supuesto que no!- respondió el Mortífago burlonamente.

-Entonces por que te disfrazaste de el?- pregunto Ron.

-Era mi trabajo, así los Aurores se concentrarían en atraparme a mi, el Draco Malfoy sin protección, y dejarían al verdadero en paz, no se asombren en ver mas Dracos por ahí- dijo el Mortífago riendo a carcajadas, Tonks se recargo en la pared y se resbalo hasta el suelo.

-Tranquila, nos dio buena información- le dijo Ron.

-Llénenselo de aquí- bramo Harry frustrado al ver que el Mortífago no dejaba de reír, inmediatamente un grupo de Aurores entro en la oficina y se llevo al Mortífago, quien seguía burlándose de los Aurores.

-Por lo menos sabemos una cosa- dijo Kingsley, los tres Aurores lo miraron- Malfoy esta muy bien protegido por su hija.

-Eli es la que recibió el Horrocruxe hace dos años- razono Ron.

-Por que esperar tanto tiempo?- preguntó Tonks aun sentada en el suelo.

-Por esto, no lo ven?- pregunto Harry, Tonks negó con la cabeza- los Aurores estaban sumamente tranquilos, nadie en alerta, tenían todas las de ganar cuando ya todo estaba tranquilo y nadie se preocupaba por Voldemort.

-Esa chica sabe como planear y hacer las cosas- dijo Kingsley.

-Si, es demasiado astuta, y eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo Harry mirando unos papeles con la información de los Malfoy, no serian nada fáciles de atrapar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ya cierra el pico Sirius!

-Ven y ciérramelo Annie!

-Chicos, tranquilos- otro día, otra típica pelea entre los hermanos Potter, Siri contra Annie y Jo de arbitro, Raven leía una revista ignorando todo, Henry estaba con Suemy un poco mas alejados, Xo miraba aburrido hacia la chimenea, gracias al cielo Felias no estaba por ahí.

-Chicas!!- el grito de Ara hizo que Annie dejara a Siri hablando solo y que Raven soltara la revista en un instante.

-Como te fue?- preguntaron Annie y Raven al mismo tiempo.

-chicas, fue maravilloso- dijo Ara dirigiéndose a los sillones y sentándose en el de tres piezas, inmediatamente Xo fue expulsado, literalmente, del sillón para que las tres chicas se pudieran sentar a platicar a gusto.

-Podrían haberlo pedido por favor- dijo Xo levantándose del suelo.

-Por que tan felices?- pregunto Jo sentándose en el sillón junto a ellas.

-Hoy Ara salio con Tobey Byron!- exclamo Annie.

-Dinos, como te fue, habla ya mujer!- dijo Raven saltando en su lugar.

-Fue perfecto chicas, me llevo a Hogsmeade, tomamos unas cervezas de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas y después fuimos a dar un paseo, me confeso que le tenia mucho miedo a la Casa de los Gritos…

-El tonto de Byron le tiene miedo a la Casa d los Gritos?- pregunto Siri riéndose, peor se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de Ara.

-No le quise decir que los ruidos los hacíamos mi papá y yo, quiero que se de cuenta de mi apellido y me pregunte, será guapo y lindo peor es muy lento con los detalles- explico Ara, las otras dos chicas rodaron los ojos murmurando un _"Chicos"_, lo que provoco que ellos rodaran los suyos y murmuraran _"Chicas"._

-Que mas, dime que mas?- pregunto Annie.

-Bueno, después de dar un paseo volvimos al castillo y anduvimos un rato por el lago, y después me dejo en el pasillo del segundo piso para irse a su sala común- termino de explicar Ara con aire soñador.

-Es lindo?- peguntó Raven.

-Mucho, muy, muy lindo- dijo Ara- siempre me pone atención, me cuida, me da lo que quiero…

-Te mima mucho amiga- dijo Annie.

-Pues así me gusta- dijo Ara- y mañana lo acompañare a la biblioteca para ayudarlo con su investigación sobre los Peces Andigladeos del Norte de África.

-Suena... aburrido- dijo Xo.

-No es aburrido cuando pasas ese tiempo con la persona indicada- explico Ara poniéndose de pie- Annie, me vas ayudar con esas… ejem... bueno ya sabes.

-Que?- preguntaron los gemelos y Xo.

-No les importa- dijo Annie poniéndose de pie.

-Oh vamos, no s e pongan misteriosas, saben que nos mata la curiosidad- dijo Siri parándose junto a Ara.

-Cosas de chicas- dijo Annie.

-No debe ser tan malo- dijo Jo.

-Bien, si quieren saberlo- dijo Ara, ella susurro al oído de Siri, Annie en el de Jo y Raven en el de Xo, inmediatamente los tres chicos se pusieron del color mas rojo que nunca antes se había visto en sus caras.

-Bu… bueno… nosotros… nos tenemos que ir- dijo Siri dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Erm… adiós- fue todo lo que dijeron Xo y Jo antes de salir corriendo tras Siri, entonces las chicas se echaron a reír.

-Eso siempre funciona- dijo Annie.

-Bueno chicas, las dejo, iré con… ya saben- dijo Raven con una sonrisita tímida.

-A darle chica!- exclamo Ara.

-Y quiero todos los detalles- dijo Annie.

-Claro- Raven se dirigió a la salida.

-Una cosa- la detuvo la voz de Annie- si vez a Clio y a Annabelle allá abajo, podrías decirle que vengan, necesito que me ayuden aquí.

-Si, yo les digo, adiós- Raven salio de la Sala Común con una mirada clavada en ella.

-Henry, me harías un favor?- pregunto Suemy mirando a su novio junto a ella.

-Claro, lo que sea Su- dijo Henry, con eso de ser Premios Anuales no tenían mucho que hacer, bueno, el tenia que atender el trabajo, y ese día iría su padre a recoger unas notas que le había mandado hacer, ya las había terminado, solo les daba los últimos arreglos a la información.

-Puedes… puedes traerme…- tenia que pensar en algo difícil de encontrar, así le daría tiempo de hacer la "pequeña" broma que le tenia planeada a Raven- puedes traerme el calcetín amarillo del pie derecho que esta en tu habitación y que tiene una H azul en el talón?

-Es en serio?- preguntó Henry mirándola incrédulo.

-Por favor, dijiste que lo que fuera- dijo Suemy mirándolo con ojos tristes.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, sui viene mi papá le dices que suba por favor- pidió el chico antes de levantarse y darle un beso a su novia para después ir escaleras arriba a buscar el bendito calcetín.

-Perfecto- dijo Suemy y en cuanto Henry se perdió escaleras arriba, salio volando de la Sala Común en busca de Raven.

------

-No le has dicho a tu hermano?- un chico alto de cabello negro y corto peinado en punta caminaba junto a una pelirroja, el chico, de ojos violeta, le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Raven mientras caminaban.

-En serio quieres que le diga?- pregunto Raven mirando al chico, era mucho mas alto que ella, le sacaba una cabeza y media.

-Bueno, por lo menos así no tendríamos que escondernos para salir- dijo Ethelred parándose frente a la pelirroja.

-Si Red, peor no se como lo tomara, recuerdas como te veía el año pasado, y eso que no éramos novios ni nada- recordó Raven.

-Lo se, peor tal vez cambie de opinión- Ethelred, o Red, como lo había cortado Raven, dejo la mochila a un lado y abrazo a Raven para después besarla, era el momento perfecto para que Suemy actuara.

-Esto va a ser genial- murmuro la chica tomando la mochila de Red y poniéndole unas cuantas botellitas y frasquitos llenos de… ciertas cosas, volvió a dejar la mochila en el suelo, ahora solo tendría que hacer que Raven y Red se cruzaran con Ron.

-Vamos, debemos llegar al lago- dijo Raen separándose del chico, este le sonrió y tomo su mochila, la pareja siguió caminando con Suemy pisándoles los talones, después de recorrer unos cuantos pasillos, la segunda parte del plan de Suemy se cumplió cuando al doblar una esquina se encofraron con nada mas y nada menos que…

-Papá!- exclamo Raven al ver a su padre frente a ella.

-Rav!- respondió Ron y después miro al chico parado junto a la chica y se fijo que iban tomados de la mano- y… tu eres?

-Papá, te presento a mi novio Ethelred, Ethelred, el es mi papá, Ron Weasley- dijo Raven presentándolos.

-Mucho gusto señor Weasley, Raven me ha hablado mucho de usted- dijo Red dándole la mano a Ron.

-El gusto es mío Red- dijo Ron, aunque mirando las fachas del muchacho, no podía decir que eso era completamente sincero, Red vestía al puro estilo Muggle, solo que… algo Dark, pantalón negro, playera negra con inscripciones rojas, Converse altos y negros, una cadena en el pantalón y cinturón de estoperoles, sin contar el arete en una oreja y el de la ceja, aunque a Ron ya se le había quitado la manía de juzgar a los libros por la portada, así que medio acepto al chico, no seria celoso como Harry, eso no le iba bien.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a las cocinas a comer algo, Henry te espera en al Sala Común papá- dijo Raven.

-Bien, los veo luego entonces- dijo Ron, tendría vigilado al chico, recuerden que lo había "medio" aceptado.

-Si, adiós papá- dijo Raven, era el momento de Suemy para actuar, apunto con su varita hacia la mochila de Red, murmuro un hechizo y la mochila se rasgo provocando que todo lo que había puesto en ella cayera al suelo, Ron volteo al escuchar todo el escándalo, lo que vio en el suelo lo hizo perder el aire por unos segundos.

-Que demonios es todo esto?- pregunto Ron una vez que recordó como se hablaba, en el suelo, entre el y Raven y su novio había un montón de cápsulas de dudosa reputación, varias bolsas con polvo blanco y unos cuantos preservativos por ahí, Raven estaba totalmente blanca, no sabia de donde había salido todo eso, Red no estaba mejor.

-Señor, le juro por Merlín que no se…

-Cállate!- no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hija, me escuchaste!- grito Ron tirando de Raven para llevársela de ahí- y Remus sabrá de todo esto.

-Pero papá, esas cosa no son…

-Silencio, estarás castigada, por tres meses, no lo veras y no saldrás a Hogsmeade- dijo Ron tirando de la chica.

-Pero señor Weasley, en serio no se de donde salieron esas cosas- dijo Red persiguiendo a Ron.

-Escúchame bien Red, Blue o cualquiera que sea tu nombre- dijo Ron dándose vuelta y poniéndose cara a cara con el chico- no te volverás a acercar a mi hija, nunca mas, espero que te haya quedado claro.

Ron se fue de ahí dando grandes zancadas y arrastrando a Raven tras el, Red se quedo ahí mirando todas las cosas que habían salido de su mochila, nada de eso, a excepción de los pergaminos y las plumas, era suyo, tomo sus pertenencias y se fue de ahí caminando lentamente.

-Si que soy malvada- dijo Suemy saliendo de su escondite- bueno, con algo de suerte mandaran a Raven a un campamento de rehabilitación- Suemy no pudo evitar reír y saltar tras el éxito de su broma- mejor Regreso, Henry ya abra encontrado el calcetín.

Lo que Suemy no sabia era que una pelirroja, que en ese momento era conducida por su padre, había visto su celebración y ahora se juraba ella misma que eso no quedaría así.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Silencio, bendito silencio, esa noche había sido pura perdición, 18 años cumplidos, 18 shots de tequila y 18 de vodka, mas los 18 besos que le dieron las chicas, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido después de las 2 de la mañana, pero en ese momento, por la luz del sol que osaba colarse por entre sus cortinas, debían se cerca de las 10 de la mañana, seguiría durmiendo, d no ser por que temía que los gemelos lo fueran a despertar con su tradición de cumpleaños, pero el ya estaría preparado, sujetaba la varita debajo de las cobijas, listo para atacar en cuanto escuchara el típico…

-Felicidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaades Xolur!!

-Los tengo!- exclamo Xo lanzando un hechizo hacia los cuerpos que se le venían encima, pero al enfocarlos bien se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, esos no eran los gemelos Potter.

-Caíste!- gritaron dos personas a ambos lados de su cama- feliz cumpleaños Xo!!

-Quítense de encima!!!!- gritaba Xo intentando respirar mientras los ámelos brincaban haciendo saltos olímpicos, literalmente, sobre su cama, Xo intentaba siquiera sentarse, pero el movimiento que provocaban los saltos de los Potter se lo impedían- basta, deténganse!!

-Que es se escándalo?- preguntó Felias corriendo las cortinas de su cama para ver que pasaba.

-Es cumpleaños de Xo, y como siempre los gemelos hacen su felicitación tradicional- respondió Rei mirando la escena sonriente.

-Ridículo- murmuro Felias para después volver a correr las cortinas y ponerles un hechizo silenciador.

-Muévanse!- grito al fin Xo empujando a los gemelos, los cuales cayeron al suelo en un golpe seco.

-Ouch!

-Xolur agresivo- dijo Siri poniéndose de pie mientras se sobaba el trasero.

-Ustedes son los agresivos, que clase de felicitación es esa?- pregunto Xo sentándose a la orilla de su cama.

-Una que engloba toda nuestra felicitación y nuestros celos por la cantidad de regalos que tienes- respondió Jo señalando la montaña de regalos que había al pie de la cama de Xo.

-Genial!- grito el chico y se apresuro a atacar los regalos.

-Rei, Felias, vengan a ver los regalos!- exclamo Jo, Rei no taro en sentarse en el suelo con los chicos a ver los regalos de Xo- Felias, Felias ven.

-No gracias- dijo el chico saliendo por los doseles de su cama- me daré un baño, he quedado con alguien.

-Como quieras- dijo Siri- vamos, ábrelos!

Xo paso 15 minutos en abrir la mitad de sus regalos, y es que con cada regalo que abría, los gemelos y Rei hacían comentarios sobre el, o lo utilizaban u hojeaban, dependiendo de la cosa que era, había abierto los regalos de Ara y Raven primero, la primera le dio un colmillo de Hombre Lobo genuino, seria de ella tal vez, pero él sabia lo que significaba, el que un Licántropo t diera uno de sus colmillos significaba que será leal por siempre, los gemelos y Annie tenían, Henry y Ara también, ya se sentía especial, Raven le dio un peluche de un lobo blanco que aullaba cuando aplastabas su estomago, debía admitir que era lindo, después abrió el de Henry, un libro sobre criaturas mágicas y cosas misteriosas del mundo mágico, el cual quedo en segundo plano para Xo al ver el regalo de Sirius, un manual titulado "Como Hacer Quedar en Ridículo a un Elfo en 10 Sencillos Pasos", Xo guardo el libro bajo su almohada, debía leerlo detenidamente, le agradecería a Sirius después, era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba de Felias, llego el turno para los regalos Potter, Harry y Ginny siempre le regalaban cosas estupendas, y ese año no fue la excepción, el regalo era largo y pesado, no era una escoba, no tenia la forma, en cuanto abrió la caja sintió que se le salían los ojos de la impresión.

-No puede ser- dijo Xo sosteniendo en sus manos una fina y hermosísima…- es una espada Claymore!- exclamo con admiración la fina espada con la empuñadura de oro blanco y adornos medievales en plata, era preciosa, entonces comenzó a describirla detalladamente- la que solían llamar espada montante, hoja fina y larga, 135 cm aproximadamente, doble filo, estrecha y empuñadura para mano y media, no existe escudo que detenga su ataque, esto es genial!!

-Oye, te leíste toda la descripción de este papel antes de tomarla?-pregunto Rei mirando la hoja que venia junto a la espada, era la descripción, ya que era una espada clásica- mira, viene nota de los señores Potter.

-Déjame ver!- dijo Xo lanzándose hacia ella, _"Felicidades Xo, espero que te guste nuestro regalo, fue la mejor que conseguimos. Atte. Harry y Ginny",_ Xo les estaría agradecido de por vida por ese maravilloso regalo- amo a sus padres.

-Si, nosotros también- dijeron los gemelos, Xo se paro sobre su cama y comenzó a hacer movimientos con su nueva posesión, justo cuando terminaba de hacer una voltereta extremadamente difícil a la cual Siri, Jo y Rei miraban impresionados, una voz desconcentro a Xo por completo y casi rompe los doseles de su cama por al mitad.

-Por Merlín, no sabia que los Magos se apasionaran tanto- dijo Felias, había salido del baño en toalla para ir por su ropa, solo dijo eso, se rió de la caída de Xo y volvió al baño.

-Estúpido Elfo- murmuro el chico.

-Olvídalo Xo, sigue abriendo los regalos- dijo Siri.

Xo se sentó en el suelo de nuevo y tomo el regalo de Rei, un hechizo Japonés sumamente poderoso para la suerte, Rei le explico que ese pequeño amuleto contenía polvo el cual si se le lanzaba una pequeña pizca al proyecto o plan o broma que quisiese saliera bien, y este sucedía, era como tener deseos sin reglas en tu mano, Xo lo guardo muy bien junto a sus cosas mas preciadas y siguió con los regalos de los gemelos, Siri le regalo un nuevo juego para su PS3, muy bueno, ya jugarían en Navidad, después abrió el de Jo, boletos, 4 boletos para ir al concierto de Linkin Park, perfecto, ahora solo debían tener permiso para salir de Hogwarts e ir a Londres, suponiendo que lo pidieran claro.

-No se preocupen, podremos ir y regresar sin que nadie lo note, le pediremos a Annie y las chicas que nos cobran- dijo Jo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oye Xo, Felias te dio un regalo- dijo Siri en un susurro mirando hacia la puerta del baño, Xo se apresuro a tomar la caja que Siri tenia en las manos y la abrió rápidamente, lo que encontró dentro lo hizo enfurecer.

-Eso es lo que regalan los de mi raza a los niños que no saben utilizar el arco aun, te ayudara a practicar- dijo Felias señalando el arco y las flechas en miniatura que le había dado a Xo mientras salía del baño y se dirigía ala puerta- tal vez así la próxima vez no te dejare en ridículo… por lo menos no tan bajo como lo hice hace unos días.

-Cierra la boca!- exclamo Xo lanzándole una de las cajas de regalo, pero Felias ya había cerrado la puerta, y solo se pudo escuchar su carcajada- lo odio, les juro que lo detesto.

-Tranquilo, solo ignóralo- dijo Jo, siguieron abriendo los regalos de las chicas que adoraban a Xo, entonces, mientras los otros tres comían pastel y dulces que las chicas le habían mandado, no sin antes comprobar que estuvieran limpios de cualquier tipo de poción, Xo vio una pequeña cajita blanca con un moño azul eléctrico, no traía nombre, así que decidió abrirlo para ver de quien podría ser, al abrir la caja quedo sorprendido, era el dije que había visto en el Callejón Diagon hacia unas semanas, pero nadie sabia que lo quería, nadie… excepto- "Feliz Cumpleaños Draken"- leyó la pequeña nota con tinta rosa, sonrió como tonto, era un regalo de Annie, aun quería hablarle! Le había dado un regalo! Uno muy bueno a decir verdad, aun tenia esperazas.

-Xo, que vez?- pregunto Siri mirando al chico.

-No, nada- dijo el chico mientras se ponía con rapidez en dije y lo ocultaba entre su pijama- solo falta este regalo enorme de mi papá- dijo Xo mientras señalaba un lobo de peluche enorme en posición de aullar, estaba parado sobre una caja de regalo plateada, quito el lobo y abrió la caja, dentro había muchísima ropa, pantalones, camisas, camisetas, un par de tenis, cinturones, gorras, de todo- genial!- después de ver toda las prendas Xo tomo una caja mas pequeña que se encontraba al fondo de todo, la abrió 5 juegos nuevos para PS3- perfecto!!- vio todos los juegos y los chicos hicieron comentarios sobre ellos, después Xo se dio cuenta de que había otra caja dentro, la abrió y saco un montón de dulces de todo tipo, los dejo en el suelo para que los demás también comieran- delicioso- al fin, la ultima caja, era muy pequeña.

-Bien pudo darte todo en una caja gigante, para que gastar tanto en cajas para regalo- dijo Siri rodando los ojos.

-Cállate Potter- dijo Xo, abrió la caja con cuidado dentro había un sobre, lo abrió y saco primero la nota y comenzó a leerla…

_Hijo:_

_Se que desde hace un tiempo no has recibido lo que mereces, pero creo que esto te lo puede compensar, por favor no vacíes el contenido del sobre hasta terminar de leer esto. Espero que lo disfrutes, tu madre lo hizo hace un tiempo, solo lo pase a algo más actual._

_Con cariño, tu padre._

Xo vació el contenido del sobre y se quiso ir para atrás, había unas lindas fotos de su madre y de él, algunas otras también incluían su padre, pero lo que lo dejo en shock fue otra cosa.

-Que es?- preguntaron los otros tres chicos.

-Llaves!- exclamo Xo.

-Llaves?- preguntaron los otros tres incrédulos.

-Solo eso, y te emocionas tanto?- pregunto Jo.

-No seas tonto, que no vez!- exclamo Xo, los otros tres negaron con la cabeza- esta son las llaves para mi Shelby Cobra 2007!

-Eso es correcto.

-Papá!!- exclamo Xo lanzándose hacia si padre, quien estaba e la puerta con los brazos extendidos listo para recibir el abrazo de su hijo- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!!

-No tienes por que, no quieres verlo, esta afuera- dijo Nadir sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo.

-Claro que si!!, Chicos, vamos, vamos, vamos!- dijo Xo saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa seguido por los gemelos, Rei y su padre.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines Xo vio lo que parecía ser un auto cubierto en papel de regalo y con un gran moño azul, ahí estaban las chicas, Harry, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Sirius y Felias, pero esta vez ni siquiera él podría arruinar el momento, corrió hasta su auto y le quito el papel que lo cubría, quedo en shock al ver la perfección de su nuevo coche, en efecto, era un Shelby Cobra 2007, color negro, con un tigre y un dragón, muy elaborados, pintados en el cofre y llamas azul eléctrico saliendo de las llantas, tenia quema cocos, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban polarizados en color azul, spoiler y bumpers frontales, traseros y laterales, luz de neón en la parte de abajo, eran color azul también, rines y escape cromados, luz de halógeno y con faros de niebla, era simplemente perfecto, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Esto es genial!!!- grito Xo abriendo el coche y subiendo en él- gracias papá, muchas gracias, eres el mejor- gritaba una y otra vez, encendió el coche y lo hizo rugir, literalmente, parecía una bestia, se escuchaba hermoso.

-Gran auto Xo- los gemelos se apresuraron a entrar en él, Xo encendió el sistema de sonido y subió casi todo el volumen.

-Esto es increíble!!!!!!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo para hacerse escuchar entre el sonido, esa cosa tenia tanta potencia que hasta parecí que sonaba como una turbina de avión.

-Vamos Xo, demos una vuelta!- exclamo o una vez que bajaron el volumen.

-Claro!- Xo paso todo el día en el coche, paseando a los gemelos, a Rei, las chicas, su padre, Remus y Tonks, el primero casi vomita con el "paseo", Sirius fu el que mas lo disfruto, y hasta segunda vuelta pidió, después de los paseos fueron a comer algo, después de comer el pastel de cumpleaños Xo les agradeció a todos por sus regalos, y le dijo que quería dar una vuelta en su coche el solo, así que salio del Castillo rumbo hacia los jardines, la única que no había subido al coche había sido Annie, así que Xo aprovecho la oportunidad, en su camino hacia fuera paso junto a Annie y le dio un pedazo de pergamino sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la chica lo leyó y rápidamente le pidió a las demás chicas que la cubrieran mientras iba ver que quería Xo, se apresuro a seguir al chico.

-Xolur? Xolur estas ahí?- Annie había salido del Castillo y buscaba al chico, pero no había ni rastro de él- Xolur, es en serio, que que… aaaaahhhhh!!

-Perdón- dijo Xo riéndose de la cara de susto que había hecho Annie.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, me escuchaste!- exclamo la chica- eres un idiota.

-No, Annie, por favor, espera!- dijo Xo deteniendo a la chica en su camino al interior del castillo- perdóname, no lo resistí, el impulso de idiotez, tu sabes.

Annie alzo una ceja y regreso hacia fuera.

-Bueno, y que querías decirme?- pregunto Annie cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia las estrellas.

-Yo… bueno, yo… quieres, te gustaría dar una vuelta?- pregunto Xo señalando el coche- fuiste la única que no subió en la tarde.

-Bueno, si insistes- dijo Annie yendo hacia el auto, Xo se apresuro a llegar antes y abrirle la puerta, Annie le sonrió- gracias.

-No hay de que- dijo Xo cerrando la puerta después de que Annie subiera, miro hacia las puertas del castillo y sonrió con superioridad al ver a Felias parado mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido, Xo se apresuro a arrancar y salir de ahí, los terrenos del colegio eran enormes, por lo que podían andar sin preocupaciones de seguridad.

-Vaya, este auto si que tiene potencia- dijo Annie escuchando el rugir del motor mientras avanzaban.

-Si, bastante- dijo Xo sonriéndole a la chica- oye Annie, yo… quería agradecerte por el dije, fue un regalo estupendo.

-Te lo pusiste!- exclamo la chica al ver el dije en el cuello de Xo.

-Claro, y nunca me lo quitare- aseguro el chico, Annie le sonrió, siguieron por un buen rato hasta que Xo decidió detenerse cerca del estadio de Quidditch- quieres caminar?

-Bueno, si quieres- dijo Annie bajando del auto, ambos chicos caminaron hasta llegar a un gran tronco caído y se sentaron sobre él, se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirando a las estrellas, Annie estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y es que tenia muchísimo en que pensar, ya que…

-Annie!

-Que… yo… que pasa?!- exclamo la chica mirando hacia todos lados.

-Nada, solo que tengo 3 minutos llamándote y no me haces caso- dijo Xo sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la chica.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando- dijo Annie volviendo a mirar a las estrellas.

-Te ves tan linda cuando piensas- dijo Xo.

-Como?- preguntó Annie mirando al chico.

-Yo... este… no nada- dijo el chico, acaso había dicho eso en voz alta? Annie se le quedo mirando, Xo le devolvió la mirada, estaban cerca el uno del otro, Xo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, se acerco poco a poco a Annie, puso una mano en la mejilla de la chica, Annie cerro los ojos y dejo que Xo se acercara, Xo deseaba hacer eso desde hacia mucho, el beso en el Expreso de Hogwarts había sido fantástico, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que seria mejor, estaban solos, en el oscuro bosque, con las estrellas sobre ellos, era simplemente perfecto, o eso pensaba el, ya que cuando estaba a punto de besar a Annie, la chica volteo la cabeza esquiando los labios de Xo.

-Lo lamento… no… no puedo hacerlo- dijo Annie mirando hacia el suelo, Xo se le quedo mirando por unos instantes.

-Es por él no es verdad?- preguntó Xo dolido.

-Xo, no es eso, es solo que… estoy confundida- dijo Annie mirando al chico, se miraba triste, lo mas triste que jamás lo había visto- Xo…

-Esta bien Annie, no te preocupes- dijo Xo poniéndose de pie de un salto- cuando aclares tu mente, me avisas por favor.

-Annie?- Xo se detuvo al seco, esa voz, la reconocía en cualquier sitio.

-Felias!- exclamo la chica al ver al chico aproximarse- que… que haces ahí?

-Te buscaba- respondió Felias- Xolur- dijo al pasar junto al chico de cabello azul- por que estas aquí afuera?

-Yo… bueno…

-Ella esta conmigo Kawior- dijo Xo poniéndose al lado de Annie.

-Quien te dice que ella quiere estar contigo?- preguntó Felias, después tomo la mano izquierda de Annie y la ayudo a bajarse del tronco- vamos Annie, esta muy fresco, te resfriaras.

-No, ella se queda conmigo- dijo Xo tomando la mano libre de la chica.

-Chicos…

-Ella viene!

-Se queda!

-Chicos.

-Déjala en paz Xolur, ella no te quiere a ti!- exclamo Felias tirando de la mano de Annie, la chica se zarandeo hasta quedar pegada al Elfo.

-Y como va a querer a un Elfo de orejas de medio metro!- exclamo Xo tirando de la mano de Annie, esta vez Annie se sacudió hasta quedar junto a Xo.

-Chicos!

-Que dijiste! Repite eso!- grito Felias acercándose amenazadoramente a Xo y aplastando a Annie en el camino.

-Lo que escuchaste _Legolas_!- exclamo Xo acercándose al Elfo y aplastando aun mas a Annie.

-Chicos!!

-Se acabo, ya veras como te queda la cara después de que zapateé sobre ella!- exclamo Felias soltando a Annie.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes!- exclamo Xo soltando a Annie también, la chica se alejo rápidamente, pero se vio obligada a meterse en la pelea cuando Xo empujaba a Felias y este respondía el ataque.

-Chicos, chicos basta!!- gritaba Annie, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada- bien, adelante, goléense como las bestias que son! Ni por que me preocupo por ambos- Annie se dirigió al tronco de nuevo y se sentó- idiotas, ambos, me escucharon!

Los chicos habían caído al suelo, no era una gran pelea, ya que ninguno de los dos quería pelear así rente a Annie, pero de que sedaban, se daban, Annie estaba jugando con unas hojas caídas mientras los chicos se cansaban, lo que ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta era de la serpiente que se acercaba sigilosamente a la joven Potter, la serpiente, parecida a una cobra, se confundía entre la hojas y se acercaba a Annie lenta y sigilosamente, cuando Annie se dio cuenta de la presencia de la serpiente ya era demasiado tarde.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Annie!!- gritaron ambos chicos, rápidamente se pusieron de pie y fueron a revisarla, Annie estaba sentada en el suelo y se tomaba el antebrazo derecho con fuerza.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Xo mirando la herida de la chica.

-Una… una serpiente- dijo Annie.

-Debemos llevarla al castillo- dijo Felias- ven Annie, te llevare.

-No, en el auto es mejor- dijo Xo.

-Olvídalo Xolur, yo la llevare.

-Escúchame, en este momento no me importa quedar bien, solo debemos levar a Annie a la enfermería lo mas rápido posible, y mi auto es mas rápido que tus piernas- dijo Xo tomando a Felias por el brazo, en ese momento Annie se desmayo.

-Annie!!- exclamaron los dos chicos, Felias se apresuro a tomarla en brazos mientras Xo abría la puerta del asiento trasero y después encendía el coche, Felias subió al asiento trasero con Annie en brazos, Xo acelero al máximo y llegaron a la entrada en menos de 3 minutos, Xo salio y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, tomo a Annie y corrió hacia el castillo.

-Rápido, llevare a Annie a la enfermería, tu avísale a sus padres y al resto!- exclamo Xo corriendo hacia la enfermería, Felias salio disparado hacia el aula que en ese momento usaban de salón para cumpleaños.

-Felias, en donde estabas, te habías perdido- dijo Ara mirando al chico entrar corriendo y muy, muy agitado.

-Señor… señor Potter- dijo llegando con Harry.

-Felias, estas bien, te ves cansado- dijo Harry mirando al chico.

-Estoy bien… pero… Annie, esta en la enfermería- dijo Felias.

-Que?! Por que, que paso?!- pregunto Harry, todos dejaron sus bebidas o lo que en ese momento comían para salir de ahí rumbo a la enfermería.

-Una serpiente, no se, Xolur esta con ella en la enfermería- rápidamente absolutamente todos salieron del lugar para ver como se encontraba Annie.

---------

Mientras tanto, una serpiente solitaria se abría paso por entre los árboles del bosque prohibido, de un momento para otro, la serpiente se había convertido en una chica de 17 años que reía malévolamente.

-_No puedo creer que esto saliera tan bien, y tu Hebi?_- pregunto Eli tomando una serpiente mucho mas pequeña que en la que se había transformado- _esto va a ser fabuloso, nadie sospecharía de que alguien fue culpable, fue una simple e insignificante serpiente, no es verdad?_

-_Si, muy cierto_- respondió Hebi en tono burlón.

-_Y sabes que e lo mejor?_- pregunto Eli mirando hacia el castillo-_ que una serpiente normal no puede medir la cantidad de veneno que inyecta, pero yo, no soy una serpiente normal, y como ya me han dicho antes, soy extremadamente venenosa, Annie la pasara muuuuuuy mal._

La risa malvada de Eli lleno el lugar, Annie corría grave peligro, Eli había inyectado muchísimo veneno, y uno mortífero, esas no eran buenas noticias para la familia Potter…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien.. ke tal..!! les gusto.. les gusto..!! hahahhhaha espero ke si.. me dejan sus Reviews por fa..!!!!


	7. No mas Harry

Tardaron mucho con sus Reviews.. no me echen la culpa a mi..¬¬ bueno pues.. este capi esta algo corto.. pero es ke lo keria dejar medio emocionante..XD hahahahaha haber ke les parece.. por cierto.. lean el aviso si..¿??¿? espero ke les guste el capi..!! Solo para ke sepan.. Felias es uno de mis personajes favoritos.. hahaha es malvado.. pero es sexy..!! hahhahaha;)

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Comienzo clases el Martes de esta semana, por lo que a partir de ese capi no se si seré mas lenta (di es que se puede..¬¬) pero por favor, pido paciencia..!! hace mucho que no voy a clases..!!

**Sion-Allegra:** SECRETOS..!! actualiza..!! mira ke el profe de 23 años no suena mal.. hahahaha lo del jefe de Felias me vino de el mismísimo Xo.. creelo..XD hahhahhaa no creo ke Felias sea tan malo.. de verdad.. a mi me agrada..!! en este capi tampoco tienes nadaron que amenazarme.. creo..pero bueno.. escribiré el de Teddy..!!

**Anagl:** Sip.. creeme ke es un carrazazazo.. hahahahahaha no te preocupes.. yo tampoco le entiendo mucho.. pero Xo lo quiso así.. así ke no le pude cambiar nada..XD hahahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**CharisseM:** hahahha el auto a mi tmb me gusto muchio..!! y pues no se por ke no les agrada Felias.. a mi me cae bien..xD hahahahahaha bueno.. supuestamente Felias es muy parecido a Orlando Bloom.. así como Elfo.. así que no es muy mal parecido..XD hahahahah no dejes de leer el fic.. no es a Annie la ke le pasa algo.. es a otro Potter..!! aki no hay nada de Xo y Annie.. ella esta enfermita..XD hahahaha pero bueno.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Lord Xolur:** Xolurmania..!! aki ya me aplake con Xo.. hahaha eske el ocapi pasado fue algo.. especial.. hahahah te caía bien Eli..?¿?O.O no puede ser..¬¬ haber ke tal este capi..!! y háblame en el msn.. me tienes abandonada..!!

**Trece:** claro.. ocupada cuidando niñas los fines de semana..XD hahahaha si ya se ke deje olvidada a Clio.. pero ya va a empezar la chorcha entre Siri y ella ok..?¿? mira ke nunca estuviste para preguntarte ke tal el capi.. asi ke lo subi asi.. pero supongo ke te gustara.. esta chorchero.. los capis seran asi.. por parejas.. haber ke tal este.. LOVE YA..

**Pame-litap-:** ya se ya se.. demasiado Postercitos.. peor bueno..aki esta algo mas Harry..!! aunke sea un tipo DejaVu.. pero bueno haber ke tal.. en el siguiente capi lo haré mas largo.. este kedo corto.. espero ke te guste..!!!

**Felias Fénix Kawior:** Si..!! Felias es malo..!! y sexy..!!! hahahahhaa y a todos les encanto el Shelby..!! hahahahha haber ke tal el capi..!!

**Brokenheart Roa:** por ke te empeñas tanto en la Navidad.. oh.. espera.. ya recordé..XD hahahahhahah los regalos de Xolur no fueron nada mas que demandas del mismísimo Xolur.. así que no tomare el crédito por ellos..XD hahahaha y te comprendo con la elección del auto.. tmb me inclino por ese Nissan.. la verdad no tengo ninguna intención de hacer que Eli cambie.. pero quien sabe.. mi mente da giros sorprendentes algunas veces..XD hahaha espero ke te guste el capi..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No mas Harry..!!**

-Annie, bebé, despierta por favor- decía Ginny con la cara bañada en lagrimas mientras acariciaba la cara de su hija, ya le habían dado varias pociones, peor simplemente parecían no tener efecto sobre la chica, Annie estaba recostada en una de las camas de la enfermería, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, respiraba con dificultad y estaba cubierta con sudor frió, Harry caminaba de un lado al otro de la cama sin apartar la mirada de su pequeña, los gemelos estaban sentados junto a su madre, el resto de las personas ahí presentes estaban paradas alrededor de la cama.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora- dijo Madame Dellare, quien había sustituido a Madame Pomfrey después de que ese jubilara- si le sigo dando pociones le hará mas daño que bien.

-Entiendo- dijo Harry- chicos será mejor que vayan a dormir, Ginny y yo nos quedaremos.

-Pero señor Potter…

-Esta bien Clio, necesitan descansar, tienen clases mañana- interrumpió Ginny sin dejar de mirar a Annie- y eso va par ustedes también.

-Pero mamá…

-Escucharon a su madre- dijo Harry- a dormir todos, les dejaremos saber si hay algún cambio.

A regañadientes todos los chicos salieron de la enfermería dejando a los adultos, Remus se disculpo y se retiro, ya que al día siguiente tendría un par de cosas que hacer en el Ministerio, Sirius se fue ya que tendría que dar clases, Nadir, Tonks y Ron los siguieron, tenían trabajo al día siguiente, Hermione dijo que no tenia mucho sueño y que iría a la biblioteca para ver si encontraba algo que ayudara a Annie, Ginny y Harry quedaron solos, la pelirroja se había recostado en una cama junto a la de Annie mientras que Harry se había sentado y recargaba la cabeza en la cama de la chica, poco a poco el sueño fue venciendo a los Potter.

--------

-Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Ara mientras ella y los demás chicos caminaban hacia la sala común, todas las miradas se concentraron en Felias y Xo, ambos se miraron y después suspiraron antes de responder.

-No lo sabemos, simplemente… Annie grito y después de un segundo estaba desmayada- dijo Xo.

-Como es que no se dieron cuenta de cuando paso!- exclamo Raven.

-Bueno, estábamos… algo distraídos en ese momento- se excuso Felias.

-Claro, distraídos peleándose como bestias cuando nuestra amiga estaba siendo atacada por una víbora- dijo Clio mirándolos enojada.

-De hecho fue serpiente, las víboras no tienen vene…

-No… me importa Jo- lo corto Clio- el punto es que mi mejor amiga esta en la enfermería por que una serpiente la mordió y todo por que estos idiotas no le prestaron la suficiente atención, déjenme informarles de algo geniecitos- les dijo Clio a Xo y a Felias parándose frente a ellos y apuntándolos acusadoramente- si es que quieren conquistar a una chica no hagan sus pequeños shows como ese, mejor gánensela, no compitan por ella ni intenten comprarla con regalos ni flores ni cosas así, tampoco intenten ponerla celosa, y por ultimo, no sean cobardes y díganle las cosas de frente.

Clio se retiro de ahí a paso rápido, todos miraban de Clio a Felias y Xo, lo que la chica había dicho era todo verdad, aunque algunos comentarios estaban de mas.

-Creen que se haya proyectado en esas palabras?- preguntó Jo en voz baja.

-Claro que no, todo lo que dijo Clio tiene sentido- dijo Raven mirando a los chicos.

-Y un buen consejo para ustedes, hagan caso a sus palabras- dijo Ara caminando para alcanzar a Clio.

-Ara, espera- la detuvo Siri- podrían, darme solo un minuto, gracias.

Las chicas dejaron que Siri fuera tras Clio, no creían que la chica lo hubiera dicho por el moreno, ya que Siri no le había hecho nada así, pero definitivamente había cierto tipo de tensión entre ambos desde que Clio había regresado, y era por que la chica, durante su estadía en Francia, había madurado mucho, dejando a Siri varios kilómetros atrás en el gran camino hacia la adultez, Siri corrió un poco para poder alcanzar a la chica, cuando al fin logro ponerse a su lado se detuvo un momento para tomar un poco de aire, tomo a Clio por el brazo para que no siguiera caminando, la chica lo miro interrogante.

-Clio… podemos… podemos hablar- dijo Siri aun intentando tomar aire, Clio se encogió de hombros y siguió al chico hacia un aula vacía.

-Que pasa Sirius?- preguntó Clio sentándose en el escritorio mas cercano.

-Bueno yo… quería arreglar unas cosas contigo- dijo Siri rascándose al cabeza mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Que cosas?- pregunto Clio mirándolo.

-Bueno… cosas, tu sabes… como… ya Clio, solo quiero saber que pasa entre nosotros- dijo Siri dejando los balbuceos y yendo directo al grano.

-A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Clio.

-Si, bueno, desde que llegaste no has dejado de darme esas miradas y hacer gestos hacia mi y…

-Te estoy coqueteando?

-Claro que si, pero después, allá vas y te quedas platicando con Dominson por tres horas, que pretendes?- pregunto Siri mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Disculpa?- pregunto la chica confundida, acaso Siri le estaba haciendo una escena de celos? No habían ido ahí para arreglar unas "cosas"?

-Lo que escuchaste, intentas ponerme celoso después de que me coqueteas todo el tiempo!- exclamo Siri mirando a la chica enojado.

-Ha! Si claro, yo soy la mala de la historia- dijo Clio poniéndose de pie- no intento ponerte celoso ni nada de eso Potter, pero en cambio tú, andas de falda en falda aun sabiendo que te "coqueteo todo el tiempo"- esto último lo dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos e imitando la voz de Siri.

-Ahora dices que yo soy el que quiere ponerte celosa?!

-Yo no dije…

-Después de todo ya se por que te echaste ese discursito hace rato- dijo Siri caminando por el aula.

-Crees que… en serio pensaste que… no puedo creerlo- dijo Clio dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Espera, a donde vas, no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo Siri siguiéndola.

-Oh! Claro que terminamos de hablar- dijo Clio dándose vuelta y mirando a Siri amenazadoramente- terminamos por que tu eres tan arrogante, engreído y egoísta que en verdad crees que todo lo que dije lo dije por ti, enterare Potter, no eres el único chico guapo de Hogwarts.

La chica salio de ahí dando un portazo y dejando a un enojado Siri tras ella, pero Clio no estaba mejor, fue hacia la sala común echando humo, necesitaba un tratamiento de spa, y las chicas seguramente le proporcionarían uno, en cambio, Siri se quedo u rato en el aula, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

-Pero que demonios le pasa?- se pregunto a él mismo mientras se sentía en el escritorio que había ocupado Clio- yo se que no soy el único chico en Hogwarts, ella es la loca engreída, o tal vez… solo lo dijo para distraerme y en verdad no quería que me diera cuenta de lo que planeaba- dijo Siri sonriendo- claro, eso debe ser, pero bueno, si así lo quiere, seguiré su jueguito entonces, eres un genio Sirius.

El chico salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala común con un plan en mente.

---------

-_Puedes hacerlo… tu sabes que si…_

-Que, quien eres?- Harry estaba en un pasillo, un largo pasillo de paredes blancas, al final del pasillo se veía una puerta de roble.

-_Anda… eres el único que puede hacerlo… lo sabes…_

Esa voz no lo dejaba en paz, se dirigió hacia la puerta lentamente mientras miraba hacia todos lados intentando encontrar de donde provenía la voz, pero no había nada, a excepción del largo pasillo tras el, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y escucho para ver que había tras ella, escuchaba una respiración agitada, y varios _"Pip"_ y burbujeos que provenían de lo que el pensaba eran aparatos y pociones hirviendo.

-_Ábrela… ella te llama… debes ayudarla…_

La voz sisearte provenía de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno, no encontraba una dirección a la cual mirar, entonces, otra voz lleno sus oídos.

-Papi… ayúdame por favor… me duele… no respiro… ya no me quiero sentir así… ayúdame papi, por favor…

-Annie!- exclamo Harry, la voz de la chica venia de la puerta cerrada, Harry intentaba bajo todos los medios posibles abrir esa maldita puerta que lo separaba de su princesa.

-Papi… por favor…

-Annie, aguanta princesa, ya voy!- gritaba Harry mientras intentaba abrir, pero la puerta no cedía.

-Papi! Ayúdame! Por favor papi!! Ya no quiero… no puedo!

-Annie!!- exclamo Harry y con un ultimo empujón Harry logro abrir la puerta, la visión o aterrorizo, era una habitación con paredes negras, había una cama con mantas blancas, varios aparatos a su alrededor y también una gran cantidad de pociones, pero Annie n estaba ahí, s princesa había sido raptada por una enorme serpiente, una cobra enorme, gigantesca que tenia a su hija atrapada.

-Papi!!- Annie intentaba respirar mientras que la serpiente se enroscaba más y más en su cuerpo.

-Princesa, tranquila, te sacare de ahí!- grito Harry acercándose rápidamente para ayudar a su hija.

-_No… no así… tú sabes como puedes ayudarla…_

-No, no lo se, no se a que t refieres!- exclamo Harry, no sabia con quien hablaba, pero si podía ayudarlo a salvar a Annie le haría caso.

-_Así es como Annie se siente en este momento… si quieres ayudar… cambia su lugar…_

-Que, pero como?- pregunto Harry confundido.

-_Si quieres ayudar, cambia su lugar_- repitió la siseante voz.

-Papi!! Ayúdame!!

-Esta bien, lo haré, lo haré, pero no se como, que hago!!

-_Si quieres ayudar… cambia su lugar… AHORA!!_

Harry despertó sobresaltado, recordaba el sueño perfectamente, miro a Annie, tosía levemente y se removía incomoda en su cama, parecía que quería decir algo, rápidamente Harry se acerco a ella.

-Annie, preciosa, dime que te pasa, dile a papi, si?- dijo Harry tomando la cabeza de Annie entre sus manos.

-No… no lo… hagas- murmuro Annie, justo después de eso la chica dejo de respirar.

-No… no, no, no, Annie!!- grito Harry despertando a Ginny y a Hermione que también se había quedado a dormir ahí enterada bajo una pila de libros.

-Harry, que suced…

-Llama a la enfermera, rápido Hermione, Annie no respira!!- grito Harry desesperado intentando hacer que Annie reaccionara, Hermione salio corriendo rumbo a la oficina de la nueva enfermera, Ginny se había acercado a su hija y ahora también intentaba despertarla con lagrimas en el rostro.

-Amor, preciosa, despierta para mami!- decía Ginny mientras movía el cuerpo de Annie intentando reaccionar.

-Cambiar su lugar…- murmuro Harry, sin saber como se le ocurrió, Harry rápidamente puso una mano de Annie sobre su pecho y el puso la suya e el pecho de la chica, de pronto ambas manos brillaron con una intensa luz dorada, un segundo después las manos dejaron de brillar y Harry caía desmayado sobre la cama de Annie mientras la chica despertaba tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-------

-Papá!- exclamaron dos voces en el dormitorio de hombres, Xo, Felias y Rei despertaron rápidamente.

-Jo, Sirius, que sucede?- pregunto el peliazul yendo hacia los gemelos.

-Mi papá- dijo Jo poniéndose de pie y tomando una túnica para ponerse sobre su pijama.

-Mi papá esta en peligro- dijo Siri imitando a su hermano.

-Como lo…

-Están seguros?- pregunto Xo interrumpiendo a Felias mientras tomaba lo primero que veía y poniéndoselo.

-Vamos a la enfermería, rápido- dijo Jo saliendo de la habitación, todos los que estaban ahí siguieron a los gemelos Potter- chicos, díganle a las chicas y a Henry por favor.

-Esta bien, nosotros les decimos- dijo Rei tirando de la manga de Xo para que lo acompañara, los gemelos y Felias salieron por el hueco mientras Xo invocaba su escoba para subir a la habitación de chicas, y Rei subía hacia la habitación de Henry, rápidamente, ambos chicos llegaron a la puerta indicada de cada uno y comenzaron a golpear fuertemente.

-Vamos, arriba, arriba, no tengo su tiempo!- exclamaba Xo mientras aporreaba la puerta.

-Henry, despierta!- decía Rei.

-Ya, que quieres Xolur?- pregunto Clio enojada por que la habían despertado.

-Algo le pasa al señor Potter, debemos ir a la enfermería- dio Xo rápidamente.

-Que?!- exclamo Clio, después entro en la habitación para despertar a las demás- chicas, despierten! Rápido, rápido!!

En menos de un minuto una estampida iba hacia la enfermería, usualmente cuando algo le pasaba a Harry, no era absolutamente nada bueno.

-------

-Annie!- exclamo Ginny abrazando a la chica, pero ella aparto a su madre sin mucho cuidado.

-No, no, papá!!- grito Annie dando vuelta a Harry, entonces Ginny vio como el que ardía en fiebre y sudaba frió era su esposo.

-Que paso?- pregunto Madame Dellare llegando junto con Hermione.

-Annie, ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Hermione mirando sorprendida a la chica.

-No! Mi papá, tienen que ayudarlo- dijo Annie, Ginny ya había puesto a Harry sobre una camilla y esperaba a la enfermera, la cual no tardo en llegar corriendo.

-Es sorprendente, parece ser que el veneno que afectaba a la jovencita ahora pasó al cuerpo del señor Potter- dijo Madame Dellare una vez que reviso los signos vitales de Harry y le hizo un par de hechizos de revisión- pero hay algo que no me explico.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Ginny, abrazaba a Annie y miraba preocupada a Harry, Hermione había ido a avisarle a Remus y a todos los demás.

Bueno, no lo entenderá tampoco ya que no es Sanadora, pero mire esto- Madame Dellare hizo un hechizo sobre el pecho de Harry, una luz blanca salio de la varita y entro en el pecho de Harry, este hizo unas cuantas muecas de inconformidad y el rayo volvió a salir de su cuerpo, pero esta vez era color verde.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Ginny.

-Es lo que me pregunto yo- dijo Madame Dellare- la luz debía de ser azul, no se que es lo que sucede.

-Ya llegue, Hermione me dijo algo sobre Harry, que paso?- pregunto Sirius terminándose de poner su túnica.

-No sabemos como el veneno que tenia Annie fue a parar en Harry- dijo Ginny mirando al Animago.

-Y luego esta ese rayo verde que dice Madame Dellare que es extraño- dijo Annie abrazada de su madre.

-Que rayo extraño?- pregunto Sirius acercándose a su ahijado.

-Es lo que intento explicar, por el momento le daré lo mismo que le di a al señorita Potter e iré a investigar el por que de su reacción tan…

-Espera, espera un segundo- dijo Sirius pasando su mano por la mejilla de Harry.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Ginny mirando a Sirius.

-Ya no tiene fiebre- dijo el Animago mirando sorprendido a Ginny.

-Como?!- preguntaron las tres mujeres en la habitación.

-No tiene nada de fiebre- dijo Sirius, las chicas tocaron la frente y cuello de Harry, era verdad, no tenía fiebre, pero temblaba ligeramente.

-El sudor se fue- dijo Ginny- parece que se recupera, muy rápidamente a decir verdad.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Sirius mirando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pero es bueno, no? El señor Potter se recupera- dijo Madame Dellare, Ginny le sonrió ampliamente, tenia razón.

-No, no es bueno- dijo Sirius haciendo que las chicas lo miraran.

-Por que dices eso Sirius?- pregunto Ginny mirándolo interrogante.

-Solo piénsenlo, Harry se recupera rápidamente del veneno de serpiente- explico Sirius mirando a Ginny- no les recuerda algo?

-Si- dijo Annie, Ginny la miro rápidamente.

-A que te recuerda cariño?- pregunto Ginny desconcertada.

-Voldemort, papá dijo que él, bebía el veneno de serpiente para estar mejor, era su medicina, y ahora el veneno de serpiente esta siendo como la medicina de papá- explico Annie muy seria, entonces Ginny entendió el problema, no era bueno que Harry se recuperara, sonaría raro, pero en ese momento prefería que Harry estuviese muy enfermo y con fiebre que verlo así de bien.

-Que paso?- pregunto Remus entrando rápidamente por la puerta seguido por Tonks, Ron y Hermione, los recién llegados escucharon en silencio la explicación que les daba Ginny, todos buscándole alguna explicación al asunto, pero era simplemente imposible.

-Esto es demasiado extraño- dijo Sirius después de unos segundos de silencio sin dejar de ver a su ahijado.

-Mamá!!- el grito proveniente de la puerta de entrada llamo la atención de todos, los gemelos, seguidos por Felias y un poco mas atrás Xo, Rei, y todo el ejercito de chicas entraron haciendo tremendo alboroto.

-Chicos, silencio, Harry esta durmiendo- dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a sus gemelos, la multitud guardo silencio inmediatamente.

-Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Ara abrazando a Remus.

-Es algo complicado- respondió este, los chicos cuyos padres estaban ahí se acercaron a ellos, mientras que los otros se sentaban en la cama junto a la cama de Harry para escuchar la explicación, después de que intentaran explicar lo que le pasaba a Harry todos se quedaron en silencio una vez mas.

-Mamá- susurro Henry.

-Dime cariño- dijo Hermione, ambos estaban sentados al pie de la cama de Harry.

-El hecho de que el veneno de serpiente no dañe al tío Harry tiene algo que ver con el Horrocruxe?- pregunto el chico mirando a Hermione, todas las miradas se enfocaron en Hermione.

-Supongo que si, si a Voldemort el veneno de serpiente no le afectaba, entonces creo que Harry lo obtuvo por medio de la cicatriz- dijo Hermione.

-Saben que, ya es muy tarde- dijo Remus después de otro rato en silencio, poniéndose de pie- será mejor que vayan a dormir.

-Podemos quedarnos mamá, por favor- pidieron los gemelos poniendo caritas de perrito bajo la lluvia.

-Esta bien, esta bien, quédense aquí- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a ambos.

-Nosotros también?- pidieron todos los demás chicos.

-Y ustedes por que?- pregunto Tonks alzando una ceja.

-No queremos dejar a Annie sola- dijo Annabelle abrazando a la chica.

-Y nosotros no queremos dejar solos a los gemelos, auque de hecho no estarán solos, por que son dos, y se hacen compañía mutua…

-Ya Rei- dijeron todos los chicos mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Ron despidiéndose de todos y saliendo de al enfermería, Hermione, Tonks y Remus los siguieron, Henry argumento que tenia unas cosa pendientes por la mañana, si que también se retiro, solo quedaron todos los chicos en una cama, todas las chicas en otra, y Ginny y Sirius platicando junto a la cama de Harry, así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que Rei y Xo se durmieron, el primero recostado en la cama, y el segundo del lado opuesto de la cama, en la cama de las chicas era algo distinto, Raven, Clio, Ara y Annabelle estaban amontonadas en la cama mientras que Felias, quien se había ido a platicar con ellas, estaba sentado en una silla y recostaba la cabeza sobre la cama, o era alguien, no sabia muy bien, pero estaba cómodo, los gemelos se habían acomodado uno a cada lado de Harry y Annie estaba al pie de la cama platicando con Ginny, Sirius dormía a pierna suelta sentado en un sillón.

-Se pondrá bien, verdad?- pregunto Annie mirando tristemente a su padre.

-Por la salud no debemos preocuparnos- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su hija- es su subconsciente lo que me preocupa- susurro Ginny mirando a su esposo, no sabia que significaba todo eso, pero sabia que los tiempos siguientes no serian apara nada placenteros.

-------

-_Mátalos… acaba con todos… no los necesitas… estarás mejor sin ellos…_

Otra vez la siseante voz, pero esta vez estaba en un lugar diferente, estaba en un cuarto, o eso parecía, solo sabia que estaba en un lugar completamente a oscuras.

-Hola?- dijo y su voz resonó por todo el lugar- que es lo que sucede?

En ese instante una luz muy brillante lo ilumino desde el techo, justo cuando la luz cayo sobre él, se comenzó a sentir extraño, como si le faltaran fuerzas, o como si tuviera fuerza de mas, no entendía, su cuerpo se movía, pero el no hacia ningún esfuerzo, no sentía cuando cerraba la mano, ni cuando daba un paso hacia en frente, no sentía nada en absoluto, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, estaba soñando, eso era seguro, pero era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa voz siseante en sus sueños, tenia que haber alguna explicación.

-_Acábalos… aniquílalos… mátalos!_

-Quien eres!- grito Harry hacia el vació, de nuevo el eco acompaño sus palabras.

-_A todos ellos… son solo un estorbo…_

-Ya basta!- grito Harry, su voz era lo único que podía controlar, su cuerpo actuaba por si mismo.

-_Tu lo quieres… ayúdame… mátalos a todos…_

-Pero… no…- Harry comenzó a entender lo que pasaba, el veneno, el Horrocruxe, la siseante voz…- Eli!!

-_Mátalos…_

-Déjame en paz, deja a mi familia en paz!- gritaba Harry, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle.

-_Acaba con todos…_

-No! Basta!!- Harry sabia que Eli lo controlaba, podía sentirlo, así como había sentido a Voldemort muchos años atrás, solo que menos doloroso.

-_Aniquílalos…_

-Que haces?!

-_Acabalos!_

-No!!

-_Mátalos!!_

-Papá!!

-Harry!!

-Harry, basta!!- cuando Harry despertó, Sirius y Ginny intentaban detenerlo, pues, sin siquiera darse cuenta, Harry había tomado a Jo por el cuello de la túnica y se había puestote pie, ahora estaba parado en la ventada, con un Jo desesperado por tocar el suelo colgaba peligrosamente de su mano, Harry había sacado una fuerza extraordinaria de quien sabe donde, despertó y no pudo moverse durante unos segundos, en los cuales miro todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Sirius y Ginny intentando hacer que entrara en la enfermería y que dejara a Jo en el suelo, veía como su hijo tenia una expresión de terror al ver el profundo vació bajo sus pies, los demás chicos estaban atrás mirando sin poder hacer nada, Ara y Raven habían ido a avisar a sus padres, Harry recordó el sueño, la voz, Eli le había dicho que los matara, no solo lo había dicho, había estado haciendo que intentara matar a su hijo.

Papá!!- gritaba Jo, esto hizo que Harry reaccionara, abrió los ojos a mas no poder, de pronto la fuerza se fue y Jo comenzó a caer-Papá!!!!

-John!!- gritaron Sirius, Ginny Harry, el ultimo se arrodillo en el marco de la ventana para poder aguantar el peso del chico.

-Aguanta, Jo!!- grito Harry, unos segundos después, con ayuda de Sirius, pudo subir al chico.

-Mi amor!

-Mamá- Jo corrió hacia su madre y se abrazo de ella, Sirius se quedo preocupado mirando a Harry, este devolvió una mirada totalmente desconcertada, había pasado de nuevo, hacia dos años que había hecho una cosa tan horrible como esa, esa vez Sirius lo había salvado de no cometer ninguna estupidez, estupidez de la cual, ese momento, se arrepentía de no haber cumplido.

-Harry, espera!!- grito el Animago al ver que su ahijado salía corriendo de la enfermería.

-Sirius, síguelo por favor, no se que vaya a hacer- pidió Ginny llorando y muy preocupada.

Sirius obedeció a Ginny y salio corriendo tras Harry, se transformo en Padfoot para ir mas rápido, pudo percibir el olor de su ahijado rápidamente, se dirigía hacia arriba, muy arriba, "_La Torre de Astronomía_" pensó el Animago corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, Harry ya había pasado por eso una vez, sabía que no permitiría que esa amenaza contra su familia volviera a ocurrir, y eso era sumamente preocupante.

-Harry!!- grito Sirius cuando, al llegar a la Torre, vio a su ahijado parado al borde del balcón, Harry tenia los ojos cerrados, pero unas finas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Vete Sirius- pidió el morocho sin siquiera mirar a Padfoot.

-Harry, por favor, bájate de ahí- pidió Sirius acercándose lentamente.

-No te acerques!!- exclamo Harry- no quiero lastimarte.

-No lo harás, yo se que no lo harás- dijo Sirius sin dejar de dar pasitos hacia Harry.

-No, no lo sabes!!- grito Harry fuera de si volviéndose para mirar a Sirius, su padrino se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Harry, reflejaban miedo, todo el miedo que Harry sentía en ese momento, estaba frustrado, desesperado, aterrado, no sabia que hacer- como sabes que el Horrocruxe no saltara de un momento a otro y tomara el control de mi cuerpo y te matara, como lo sabes!!

-Harry, eso no…

-No tienes ni idea!! No pondré a mi familia en peligro, ya no mas!!

-Harry, espera, contrólate por favor!!

-Control!! Eso es lo que menos tengo, lo pierdo poco a poco Sirius, que no lo vez?! Me deja en paz por unos años y después vuelve e intenta hacer cosas terribles justo cuando estamos mas confiados!! Pero eso se acabo, no mas Horrocruxe por el cual preocuparse!

-No, por favor…

-No mas Horrocruxe, no mas temor, no mas problemas… no mas Harry…

-Harry, espera, no!!- muy tarde, Harry caía rápidamente desde la torre mas alta de Hogwarts… una muerte segura… traía seguridad para su familia…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No mas Harry..O.O nada ke komentar.. solo ke si.. algo corto e capi.. perdón.. pero me esforzare..!!! dejen Reviews..


	8. Hogsmeade

…¬¬ Ya ni perdón les pediré.. se ke tarde demasiado..¬¬ pero bueno.. después de semanas y semanas de suspenso.. al fin sabrán ke le paso a Harry.. si es ke recuerdan ke se había tirado desde la Torre de Astronomía..¬¬ bueno ya.. espero ke tengan buena memoria… aki lean y espero ke les guste..!!

Un favorcito.. si lo se.. después ke tardo tanto les pido favores..¬¬ pero bueno.. serian tan amables de votar por **quienes quieren que sean las parejas de la historia..??** solo deben irse a mi Perfil y en la parte de arriba hay unas letras azules que dicen _"VOTE NOW!"_ le dan clic y votan por favor.. si se puede por cada uno de los personajes mejor..:D gracias..

"_Capitulo dedicado a __**CharisseM**__ por ser la mas insistente y por mostrar su gran apoyo a mi fic..!! Muchísimas gracias chica..!!"_

**Sion-Allegra: **ke traes contra Felias..¬¬ a mi me cae bien.. y si la pensé bien con el personaje de Siri.. es como James.. pero mas Asiriado..XD entendiste..?? es un juego de palabras..¬¬ y el de Teddy.. creo ke actualizare la ultima batalla y el de los Minis primero..¬¬ haber si te gusta el capi..!!

**CharisseM: **PERDON..!!!!! suplico me perdones Chariss.. fuiste la mas desesperada de todas.. pero me alegro ke te intereses tanto en el fic..!! sorry por tardar tanto..:( pero aki ya esta este capi.. muy emocionandte debo admitir.. me encanto tu review.. el primero..¬¬ hahaha asi me gustaria ke me los dejaran todos..XD ke pongan lo ke sienten durante el capi.. Incertidumbre.. va con C..XD perdóname de nuevo por hacerte esperar tanto.. por eso te dedico este capi a ti.. y.. kien sabe.. tal vez una nueva chica entre a Hogwarts en el transcurso del curso..;) rimó..!! hahahahhaXD bueno pues.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Lord Xolur: **no estoy loca.. me agrado esa parte del capi..:D Harry muerto.. no estaria tan mal.. y mas largo..?¿? oye.. tengo vida por si no te habías dado cuenta..¬¬ Harry es cobarde madres..!! no es verdad.. y tu lo sabes… dices eso una vez mas y… ya t imaginaras..¬¬ y por ke todos me preguntan por el fic de Teddy..¬¬ bueno como sea.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Brokenheart Roa: **necesitaste bastantito paciencia cierto..?¿? sorry por la tardanza.. pero bueno.. aki ya sabrás ke sucede con Harry y eso.. y pues si.. creeme ke es muy difícil controlar mi mente.. esta loca..¬¬ y espero Navidad junto contigo..!! la Navidad el fic.. ya ke.. bueno ya paso..¬¬ bueno.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Trece: **Ya veras ke le pasa a Harry.. y bueno.. ya te gusta Clio.. es algo.. intento hacer la relación de Siri y Clio mas chorchera.. pero pues.. bueno ya.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Anagl: **por favor no me kites tus Reviews..!! lo necesito para ke mi cerebro funcione..!! no prometo ke Harry no muera.. pero.. deja tus Reviews..!!! haber si te gusta el capi..!!

**Ariana: **ke bueno ke te gusto mi historia y ke el capi te resulto interesante..!! espero ke este también te guste..!!

**Llaelien: **ya termino la intriga.. perdón por tardarme.. y conforme a Harry… mmm… bueno aki ya lo veras.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Cande: **si.. tu y todos aman a Annie y Xo..XD hahaha pero bueno.. ya aki esta otro capi.. perdon por tardar tanto.. espero ke te guste..!!

**MIR: **sigue dejando Reviews.. me alienta a escribir mas..:D y ke Harry n se muera.. no lo prometo.. pero esperemos ke mi revoltosa cabecita lo deje en paz.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Danicap: **me alegra muchísimo ke te gusten mis fics..:D y lo de Harry.. te diré.. Sirius no llegara a tiempo.. pero bueno.. lee lo ke pasa.. y la pareja de Annie y Xo.. creeme ke tendrán problemas.. bastantes problemas.. y no solo por Felias.. bueno espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Ginnynena: **ya se.. dure muchisisisisisisimo sin actualizar..!! perdón..!! ke bueno ke te gusten los personajes nuevos.. temí ke no les agradaran.. y por ke no te agrada Felias.. es uno de mis personajes favoritos.. pero bueno.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hogsmeade..!!**

_-No mas Horrocruxe, no mas temor, no mas problemas… no mas Harry…_

_-Harry, espera, no!!- muy tarde, Harry caía rápidamente desde la torre mas alta de Hogwarts… una muerte segura… traía seguridad para su familia…_

-------

-Oh por el Dios Muggle, no!!- Sirius se transformo en Padfoot para poder llegar hasta los terrenos en menor tiempo, aunque sabía que no tenía posibilidades de llegar antes de que Harry se diera un tremendo golpe contra el suelo, seguramente no saldría muy bien parado, o mejor dicho, ya no se pararía mas, al pensar esto, Sirius acelero el paso, paso por la enfermería como un rayo, ignoro las preguntas de Remus y Ron y siguió su camino, Remus y Ron, preocupados al ver a Sirius ir así de rápido, lo siguieron.

_-"Por favor, no_"- pensaba Sirius aunque sabia que para ese momento Harry ya debía estar en el suelo, inconsciente y muy probablemente sin vida.

Sirius corrió hasta donde el supuso había caído Harry, pero al llegar no había ni rastro de su ahijado, se transformo en humano de nuevo y comenzó a mirar por todos lados, incluso hacia arriba para ver si Harry aun no había caído, peor no había nada, ni en el aire ni en el suelo, Sirius se extraño, pero el sentimiento le duro poco, enseguida una preocupación enorme lo invadió, Harry había caído, el l había visto, debía estar ahí.

-Sirius!!- el grito de Remus y Ron lo hizo voltear, todos los que habían estado en la enfermería habían salido corriendo tras el enorme perro negro al verlo pasar, sabían que nada bueno debió de haber pasado, Ginny lloraba en silencio, Harry había saltado, estaba segurísima, pero al llegar y encontrar a Sirius con una cara de completo desconcierto, las lagrimas cesaron y la preocupación la invadió también a ella.

-Sirius, que paso?- pregunto la pelirroja adelantándose a Remus y Ron para llegar junto a Sirius.

-Harry…- susurro Sirius volviendo a mirar hacia todos lados- Harry salto y… ahora… no se…

-Sirius, dime que le paso a mi esposo!- semi-grito Ginny algo histérica.

-Ginny, tranquilízate, no se que ocurrió- le dijo Sirius tomándola por los hombros- Harry salto, yo lo vi, pero… no esta…

-Como que no esta!

-Pues no, no esta!- devolvió el grito Sirius- ahora tenemos que encontrarlo, no hay casi nada de viento, es imposible que no este por aquí y…

-Tío Sirius, que le paso a mi papá?- pregunto Annie con lagrimas recorriendo rápidamente sus mejillas.

-Annie, chicos, todos ustedes, de vuela al castillo y no salgan, ahora- dijo Remus, ahora todos los demás adultos se habían unido a Sirius en la búsqueda de Harry, Ron había conjurado un par de escobas y él y Ginny volaban cerca para tener un panorama más amplio.

-Pero tío Remus, papá…

-Estará bien, Sirius, vayan adentro, obedezcan- repitió seriamente el Licántropo, los chicos regresaron al castillo a paso lento, no querían irse, querían buscar a su padre.

-No puedo creer lo que esta pasando- dijo J con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Debemos encontrar una manera para ayudarles a encontrar a papá, tenemos que ayudarlo, debe estar…

-Ayudarlo?! Como Sirius?! Esta muerto!! Papá esta muerto que no lo vez!!- grito Annie descontrolada.

-No… no lo esta- dijo Siri haciéndose el fuerte, pero los ojos le picaban debido a las lagrimas que no dejaba salir.

-Si, lo esta!! Por que el tío Sirius dijo que salto, nadie sobreviviría una caída así!!

-Annie, cállate, él no esta muerto!!- grito Siri parándose frente a su hermana, ahora unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos.

-Ya basta- dijo Jo en voz baja, no quería escuchar nada mas sobre la caída de su padre.

-Esta muerto y lo sabes!! No quieras pretender ser fuerte!! Papá se fue y ya no podemos hacer nada!!

-Annie, cierra la boca!!- grito Siri perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba y tomando a Annie por los hombros zarandeándola bruscamente, la chica grito y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-Sirius, basta, la lastimas!- dijo Xo acercándose a los hermanos, los separo y abrazo a Annie fuertemente dejando que la chica llorara sobre su pecho.

-No esta muerto, no lo esta- decía Sirius una y otra vez, se recargo en la pared de piedra y se resbalo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, Clio se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazo consolándolo, Ara estaba junto a Jo.

---------

-No puedo cree esto- decía Ginny, a pesar de estar llorando como una magdalena seguía la búsqueda de su marido, no podía creer que estuviera… no, no lo estaba, no hasta que un cuerpo apareciera, era totalmente imposible que el viento hubiese empujado a Harry, era simplemente imposible.

-Gin, mejor ve con los niños, deben estar muy preocupados por lo que sucede- dijo Ron acercándose a su hermana.

-No, debo encontrar a Harry, tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar hacia l suelo en busca de una seña de Harry, Ron no contesto de inmediato, dudaba mucho que Harry o alguien mas sobreviviera una caída tal y como esa, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, no solo para no lastimar a los demás, sino para convencerse a si mismo que Harry tenia una oportunidad- Ron, lo ayudaremos, cierto?

-Ginny…- la mirada triste de su hermana no le permitió decirle lo que sentía- claro que si… debemos encontrarlo.

-Si- ambos pelirrojos volaron para dar su tercera vuelta alrededor del castillo para buscar a Harry, buscaron en cada torre, en casa centímetro de terreno, incluso en algunas partes del Bosque Prohibido, pero Harry no aparecía por ningún lado, y la esperanza de Ginny moría lentamente.

El ambiente era terriblemente entristecedor, los adultos buscaban a Harry afuera por todos los terrenos del colegio, los chicos estaban en el vestíbulo arrinconados intentado controlar a los pequeños Potter y a la vez intentando controlarse a si mismos, Felias, que era el que menos relación tenia con todos, se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que acababa de suceder, los Elfos le tenían muchísimo respeto a Harry Potter, aunque, no tenia que darlo por muerto ya, el cuerpo no había aparecido aun, y sin cuerpo Felias no aceptaría una muerte, tal vez Harry seguía en el castillo, alguna ventana pudo estar abierta, alguien lo rescato con una escoba, debía encontrar un modo de poder buscar rápidamente en cada rincón del castillo, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo, se sentó un poco apartado del grupo, debía pensar, relajarse, ver mas allá de lo que esos simples Magos podían ver, cerro los ojos fuertemente y se concentro lo mas que pudo, lo que Felias y todos los demás ignoraban, era que Harry estaba en un lugar un poco mas lejos del que ellos creían.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(**n/a:** esto pasa antes de ke Sirius salga del castillo..!!)

Harry caía, caía hacia el vació, sus lagrimas seguían cayendo, pero se iban hacia arriba debido al aire que las empujaba, Harry solo pensaba en su familia, como los extrañaría, pero así estarían mejor, aunque sabia que Ginny y sus hijos la pasarían muy mal por un tiempo debido a que él ya no estaría, pero estarían bien, si estarían mejor si él.

-Mucho mejor sin el Horrocruxe- pensó Harry.

-_Mucha razón Harry_- la voz de Eli resonó de nuevo en su cabeza.

-Basta, Eli déjame en paz!- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos mas fuertemente.

-_No lo creo señor Potter_- dijo Eli burlonamente- _y no me importa si tu familia esta mejor o peor, tu no te mueres, a menos que yo lo diga_.

-De que estas hablando?- pregunto Harry confundido.

-_Abre los ojos y entenderás_- Harry obedeció y abrió los ojos, ya no estaba cayendo, estaba volando!

-No puede ser- dijo Harry mirando atónito como planeaba por los terrenos del colegio y se dirigía al bosque prohibido- esto es imposible.

-_No lo es, recuerdas cuando tenias 17 y mi señor estaba de nuevo en la cima?_- pregunto la voz de Eli, a medida que Harry volaba hacia el bosque la voz de Eli se hacia mas clara y fuerte.

-Que tiene eso?- pregunto Harry recordando ese momento cuando al fin derroto a Voldemort, o por lo menos eso había creído.

-_Mi señor tenia esta habilidad, recuerdas ahora?_- dijo Eli, entonces Harry recordó que Voldemort si podía volar.

-A donde voy?- pregunto Harry después de un momento de silencio.

-_Vendrás a visitarme un rato_- respondió la voz de Eli.

-Quiero bajar, déjame en paz Eli- dijo Harry conteniendo la furia que lo recorría.

-_Ya veras cuando llegues aquí, creeme, no querrás regresar con esos idiotas que tienes por hijos, y mucho menos con el estorbo al que tú le llamas esposa…_

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi familia!!- grito Harry, la furia recorría su cuerpo e iba aumentando a casa segundo.

-_Te estas enojando Harry, perfecto_- dijo Eli con voz burlona, Harry no respondió, ella quería que se enojara, no sabia por que, pero si Eli quería hacer eso, no era nada bueno, así que decidió calmarse- eso es, tranquilito, mira que ibas a matarte y a "salvar" a tu familia, es ridículo Potter.

-Cállate- siseo Harry.

-Es en serio, si tu mueres, no habrá nadie protegiendo a tus pequeños, será mas fácil atraparlos, en cuanto a Ginny, bueno, ella seria la que muriera primero, ya que no estando tu, ella protegería a los niños, inútilmente, pero lo intentaría, pero sabes que, haré algo mucho mejor que dejarte morir y matarlos- dijo Eli, en ese momento Harry comenzó a descender- te traeré hacia mi, la parte menor del Horrocruxe, que es la que llevas, será muy fácil de controlar, entonces si, no habrá esperanza para tus hijos, ni para tu esposa, ni para ningún otro miembro de tu familia.

-No- dijo Harry, Eli haría que él matara a todos los Weasley de ser posible, sabia que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a atacarlo, no podía permitir que Eli hiciera eso.

-_Oh si_- se burlo Eli.

-Eli, te juro por lo que quieras que si no me dejas en paz en este mismo momento voy a…

-_A que?_- pregunto Eli, su voz se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, Harry se acercaba hacia donde estaba la chica_- iras con mis padres y les dirás que he sido una niña muy mala, que tengo un pedazo del Lord Oscuro dentro de mi y que lo utilizare para vengarlo y para cumplir la tarea que tu no le permitiste terminar? Sabes, deberías hacerlo, porque se que estarán orgullosos._

-Eres una maniática! Suéltame en este mismo instante!- grito Harry.

-_De acuerdo_- en ese momento Harry callo estrepitosamente hacia el suelo, no era muy alto, pero 3 metros eran tres metros, Harry quedo tendido en el suelo del Bosque Prohibido, estaba haciendo un frió tremendo, y el solo vestía una de las batas de la enfermería, se sentía cansado, no sabia por que, como si no hubiese utilizado sus músculos en mucho ato, intento ponerse de pie, pero justo cuando había apoyado los codos en el suelo, sintió como un pie lo empujaba de nuevo hacia abajo y lo hacia quedar con la cara en la tierra de nuevo, miro de reojo y vio la figura de una chica pisándolo con su pie derecho- _como ha estado señor Potter?_

-Eli, apartare!- exclamo Harry haciendo un movimiento brusco con el cual la chica aparto su pie rápidamente.

-_Vamos, no haga esfuerzo, se debilitara… mas_- dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Harry con superioridad.

-Que me hiciste?- pregunto Harry intentando ponerse de pie, pero solo logro estar de rodillas mientras se recargaba en un árbol.

-_Yo? Absolutamente nada, todo lo que te pasa tiene que ver contigo mismo_- le explico Eli recargándose en el árbol que estaba frente a Harry, mirando como el adulto luchaba por ponerse en pie- _impresionante no lo crees?_

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Harry mirando a la chica fijamente.

-_Bueno, tu eres el Gran Harry Potter y mira lo que una simple niñita te hizo_- dijo Eli señalándose a si misma.

-Tu no eres una simple niñita, eres un monstruo Eli- le dijo Harry cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie.

-_Cielos gracias_- dijo Eli con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Eli se acerco poco a poco a Harry mientras sacaba una varita de entre sus ropas, Harry instintivamente dirigió su mano hacia su túnica, pero oh! sorpresa, no traía su túnica, no tenia varita!

-_Olvidaste tu varita Potter, vaya que descuidado, pero no te preocupes, yo la traeré por ti, y sabes por que?_- Harry se recargo en el árbol alejándose lo mas que podía de la varita de Eli- _por que vas a ayudarme, me harás un enorme favorzote en Hogsmeade._

-Yo no haré nada por ti- dijo Harry entre dientes.

-_Tal vez tu no_- dijo Eli dándose vuelta y alejándose un poco de ahí- _pero el Horrocruxe si._

Eli se dio vuelta tan rápidamente que no dio tiempo a Harry para reaccionar, un rayo de luz negro salio de la varita de Eli y le dio a Harry en el pecho haciéndolo pegar un grito de dolor, se sentía horrible, exactamente igual como lo había sentido muchísimos años atrás, cuando tenia 15 años, le dolía horrores, poco a poco perdía el control sobre su cuerpo, miraba todo con una perspectiva diferente, ahora estaba en el suelo, gritando como si la peor maldición Cruciatus le estuviera dando de lleno, Eli estaba junto a él aun haciendo la maldición para hacer salir el Horrocruxe.

-_Esto fue mucho mas fácil de lo que creí_- dio Eli sonriendo mientras Harry se desgarraba la garganta, si grito se escuchaba a mucha distancia, pero no lo suficiente para que Ginny y los demás lo escucharan, aunque ene l castillo había alguien con un oído sumamente refinado.

--------

-Ahí esta!- exclamo Felias medio en voz baja, se levanto de su lugar inmediatamente y salio corriendo del castillo.

-Felias, espera, no podemos salir!- le grito Raven, la chica siguió al Elfo rumbo a los terrenos.

-Raven, alto ahí!- Henry siguió a su hermana.

-Oh genial, me harán correr a estas horas.

-Vamos Suemy ayuda a tu novio!- exclamo Xo pasando por un lado de la chica.

Todos los chicos corrieron siguiendo a Felias, seguía corriendo rápidamente, había escuchado al señor Potter, estaba completamente seguro, estaba cerca de Hogsmeade, muy cerca de Hogsmeade, debía llegar ahí rápidamente,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Buenos días señor Potter.

-Harry Potter, que bueno verlo por aquí.

-Harry, que tal?

Todas las personas que estaban en Hogsmeade a esa hora, que eran solo las personas que acomodaban los letreros de sus negocios, saludaban alegremente a Harry, pero no recibían respuesta por parte de él, se extrañaron, normalmente Harry era una persona muy gentil y educada, lo que no sabían era que Harry no estaba contestándoles no por que fuera sangrón y mal educado, sino por que no podía hacerlo.

Harry caminaba por las oscuras calles de Hogsmeade como si fuera un zombi, podía ver todo, mover los ojos, mirar por donde iba, pero una vez que intentaba hablar o hacer algún movimiento que no fuera caminar, algo dentro de él se lo impedía, caminaba lentamente hacia la lechucearía, intentaba hacer que las personas entendieran que algo le pasaba, pero debido a la oscuridad de las calles nadie podía ver la desesperación que las esmeraldas de Harry emitían, tampoco veían a la pequeña serpiente que iba enroscada en el cuello de Harry como si fuese un collar, Eli había decidido acompañar Harry, seria mas fácil controlar lo que escribiría.

-_Harry, ya deja de resistirte_- dijo Eli, Harry intentaba controlar por lo menos una parte de su cuerpo desde que habían dejado el bosque, pero era simplemente imposible- _cuantas veces debo decirte que esto no es como un Imperios… es muchísimo mejor_.

-No… déjame…

-_Harry, ni intentes sacarte de estas, el Horrocruxe te controla, y a menos de que el grupo de tarados que tienes por amigos sepan como revertir el efecto, dudo mucho que algún día te recuperes, a menos claro que me hartes y ya no te necesite, entonces si dejare que descanses en paz… para siempre._

Harry estaba completamente desesperado, no creía que nadie, ni siquiera Hermione o Remus supieran como deshacer el efecto de un Horrocruxe, con trabajo si sabían lo que era, y para acabarla de… no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que Eli le pondría hacer, o mejor dicho, a escribir en esa carta, porque suponía escribiría a alguien, ya que había entrado a la lechucearía.

-Señor Potter, que sorpresa, en que puedo servirle?- dijo un gentil hombre parad tras el mostrador.

-_Ayúdeme por favor, esta serpiente en mi cuello es la hija de los Malfoy que tiene dentro el Horrocruxe de Voldemort y ella controla el Horrocruxe dentro de mi y me va a hacer escribir un carta a los Mortifagos diciéndoles que ya tiene las dos partes del Horrocruxe_- si, eso habría sido lo que Harry hubiera dicho si Eli no estuviera controlando sus palabras.

-Necesito una lechuza para viaje largo- esas palabras habían salido de los labios de Harry, sin embargo, el no haba tenido ni la menor intención de decirlas.

-Por supuesto, se la traigo de inmediato, si no trae pergamino y pluma, por allá hay algo que le servirá- dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que daba a la jaula de las lechuzas.

-_Bien, acércate a la mesa, vamos, hazlo rápido_- Harry obedeció a Eli y tomo un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, comenzó a escribir, no sabia que se suponía iba a escribir, pero al ir leyendo conforme las palabras se completaban, su rostro palidecía mas y mas.

-No… no puedes…

-_Sola no, pero juntos Harry, podremos hacer hasta lo imposible_- dijo Eli sonriendo internamente.

-Aquí tiene señor Potter- dijo el hombre con una enorme lechuza en su antebrazo- solo necesito que me diga a quien va dirigida…

-No!- exclamo Harry, el hombre lo miro un poco asombrado- no, no hay problema, la mandaré yo, gracias.

Harry pago al hombre con unos cuantos galeones y se dirigió a la ventana rápidamente, al llegar ahí ato la carta a la pata que la lechuza le extendía.

-_Bien, ira directo a mi papá_- dijo Eli.

-Mansión Van Derheiden- susurro Harry, inmediatamente la lechuza salio volando, a Harry le entro un ataque de pánico interno, debía alertar a los demás, los Mortifagos estaban en camino, y él seguía si poder tomar el control de s cuerpo.

-_Vamonos de aquí Harry, debemos esperar a mi padre_- dijo Eli, inmediatamente Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Que tenga un buen día señor Po…- Harry salio sin hacer caso al hombre que lo había atendido.

-Eli… déjame… en paz…

-_No intentes controlar tus pensamientos Harry_- dijo Eli con cansancio- _te estoy dando libertad por ahora, ya que pronto no quedara ni una pizca de ti en este cuerpo, solo serás… mi juguete._

-Pero… por que…

-_Harry, Harry, Harry, que no lo vez_- dijo Eli como si intentara explicarle a Harry la razón por la que un perro ladra- _la única razón por la que dejo que sigas controlando una diminutísima mínima parte de tu cerebro, es por que quiero que veas cuando acabe con tu familia, amigos y con todas las personas estúpidas que idolatran al Gran y Famoso Harry Potter._

-No…

-_Y sabes que es lo mejor?-_ pregunto Eli con un tono de deleite- _que a todos los que veras morir, todo lo que se destruirá… será hecho por ti._

-0-

-Papá!!!! Por favor, basta, detente!!- Jo gritaba desesperado mientras su padre torturaba a Siri con un Cruciatius, el chico se revolcaba en el suelo por el dolor, los gemelos tenían bastantes heridas que se veían graves, en el caso de Sirius no había parte de su torso que no estuviera bañado en sangre, Annie estaba tirada a un lado del chico con una gran herida en el pecho, no se movía, Ginny lloraba junto a su hija, sus piernas estaban completamente ensangrentadas, no podía moverse.

-Harry, amor, basta!!

-Pa… papá…- murmuro Siri una vez que su padre dejara de aplicarle la maldición, Jo intento acerarse a su hermano, pero unas cadenas que estaban al rojo vivo lo mantenían pegado a la pared.

-Harry, que estas haciendo, detente por favor!!- gritaba Hermione mientras ayudaba a Raven a levantarse, la chica estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba, estaba igual de mal herida que todos, Hermione tenia un brazo inmovilizado y una gran herida en la cabeza, un poco mas allá Harry miro como Henry, no en mejor estado que su madre, intentaba salvar a Suemy de un grupo de Mortifagos, cosa inútil, ya que la chica tenia una herida que le atravesaba por completo el abdomen, no podía estar viva, al parecer Henry sabia que la chica había muerto, pues lloraba a pesar de su expresión de furia.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de donde estaba, era Hogwarts, había Mortifagos y criaturas oscuras corriendo por todos lados, estudiantes en el suelo, lógicamente muertos, al parecer los Mortifagos ya no utilizaban su tradicional Avada Kedabra, les gustaba hacer sufrir a sus victimas lo mas que se pudiera, desangrarlas, ahogarlas, torturarlas hasta perecer, era horrible, pero Harry lo disfrutaba, en verdad le gustaba esa sensación de poder, vio a Ara y Tonks en el suelo, al parecer la Metamorfomaga mayor había intentado proteger a su pequeña, pero no tuvo resultados, Remus estaba junto a ellas protegiéndose de algunos ataques, pero se le dificultaba debido al sentimiento de vaco que lo invada al ver a su familia sin vida.

Miro mas allá, Clio y Annabelle peleaban espalda contra espalda, estaban muy mal heridas, y los Mortifagos que las rodeaban simplemente se burlaban de ellas, estaban jugando, Xo y Felias, el primero estaba intentando escapar, de un par de Hombres Lobo, no tenia su varita, ya lo habían mordido varas veces, a pesar de no ser Luna Llena se podían ver las marcas ensangrentadas que habían quedado en la piel del chico, el segundo había dejado la magia de lado, había sacado su arco y comenzaba a disparar flechas a cualquier Mortífago o criatura que se le pusiera al alcance, se le dificultaba tirar las flechas, ya que su brazo derecho estaba muy lastimado, parecía desgarrado.

Harry volteo hacia el otro lado, lo que vio hizo que el corazón se le encogiera, Ron, estaba, literalmente, clavado en la pared, y las estacas que aun permanecían a los pies de Harry le indicaban que el había sido el autor de tan horrible asesinato, no solo era Ron, Sirius se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí con enormes cortes por todo el cuerpo, como si hubiesen usado la maldición _Sectusempra_ en el un millón de veces, aun tenia los ojos abiertos, Harry no podía creer lo que veía.

-Papá- un susurro lo hizo bajar la mirada, Sirius estaba tirado a sus pies, había puesto una mano en su pie derecho, como diciéndole que reaccionara y que lo ayudara, pero lo único que el chico recibió como respuesta fue una patada por parte de su padre.

Sirius!!- gritaron Ginny y Jo, Jo al moverse sintió como su piel se quemaba aun mas con las cadenas, Ginny se comenzó a arrastrar hacia su gemelo menor, nada podía hacer ya por su hija, muy a su pesar.

-Niño idiota- escupió Harry con la voz mas venenosa que encontró, Siri lo miro fijamente a los ojos, Harry apunto su varita hacia el chico, Jo comenzó a gritar e intentar safarse de las cadenas que lo tenían atrapado.

-Sirius!!- gritaba Ginny mientras intentaba ir mas rápido, pero sus piernas estaban demasiado lastimadas como para mantenerla en pie- no!! Por favor!! Sirius!!

-Papá, por favor…

-Avada Kedabra!!!

-NO!!!

-0-

-NO!!!- Harry cayo de rodillas, estaba en el medio de un bosque cercano a Hogsmeade, miro hacia todos lados, no había gente muriendo, ni caos, ni sus seres queridos en peligro, entonces una risa burlona lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-_Vaya que eres fácil de engañar_- dijo Eli sin dejar de reír, todo había sido un truco, un feo y vil truco.

-Eres… peor de lo… que imagine…

-_Si, lo se, gracias, ahora levántate, debemos llegar hasta el punto de reunión_- dijo Eli, como ya estaban lo bastante lejos como para que alguien los viera, Eli bajo del cuello de Harry y se transformo- así esta mucho mejor, no lo crees?

Harry no contesto, y de no ser por que no podía controlar ni siquiera su cara, le habría dirigido a Eli la mirada más fría y aterradora que tenia.

-Oh! Bueno, como quieras, no va a hablarme, bien, no me importa, solo camina- dijo Eli caminando hacia unos arbustos, Harry la siguió.

Caminaron por otro rato, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña montaña, ahí Eli se sentó en una roca a descansar.

-No deben tardar mucho en llegar- dijo la chica- pero adelante, siéntate, no quiero que te canses antes de la batalla.

-Yo… no ayudare…

-Claro que ayudaras Harry, no me hagas reír, si eres el elemento numero uno de la operación, primero siéntate y te explico - dijo Eli empujando a Harry para que se sentara en la roca frente a ella- mira, cuando toda la gente en Hogsmeade vea que el Gran Harry Potter se unió al bando de los Mortifagos, quedaran desolados, y eso que significa? Claro esta, un nuevo Lord Oscuro para ellos, comenzar el temor otra vez, y poco a poco nuestro ejercito crecerá, y digo nuestro porque tu también serás parte de esto.

-Ya... dije… yo nunca…

-Harry, no empieces- lo interrumpió Eli con voz de cansancio- ya telo dije, quieras o no, ahora eres parte del ejercito de Lord Voldemort, una parte muy importante desafortunadamente, pero así son las cosas.

Unos pasos alertaron a Eli, se transformo rápidamente y se oculto tras el zapato izquierdo de Harry, él miro hacia donde venían los pasos.

-Eli?- preguntó la voz de una mujer, Harry vio a Pansy Parkinson salir de detrás de un roca.

-Mamá!- salto la chica corriendo hacia su madre.

-Cariño, estas bien- dijo la señora Malfoy.

-Estoy bien, y papá?

-Aquí preciosa- dijo Draco, Eli se le lanzo encima, Harry vio, con horror, como otros cinco, seis, diez Mortifagos se acercaban entre los árboles.

-Esto… no es bueno…

-Oh! Vamos Harry, si nos vamos a divertir muchísimo, ponte de pie- dijo Eli caminando hacia él, contra su voluntad, Harry obedeció a la chica.

-Muy bien entrenado cariño- dijo Draco pasando un brazo por los hombros de su pequeña.

-Gracias papá- respondió Eli con una gran sonrisa, después se volteo para ver al grupo de Mortifagos- bien, listos para la fiesta?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Felias corría a toda velocidad por el prado que llevaba a Hogsmeade, la voz de Harry había venido de un lugar muy cerca del pueblo, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre las montañas, al Elfo ya se le agotaban las energías cuando al fin llego l lugar de donde había provenido la voz, un claro en el bosque muy cerca de Hogsmeade, el chico se detuvo y comenzó a ver el suelo y los alrededores intentando ver que era lo que había pasado.

-Felias, que parte de _"No salgan del Castillo"_ no entendiste?!- lo regaño Ron que, con la escoba, había visto salir a los chicos corriendo y había llegado antes que los demás.

-Señor Weasley, no se ofenda pero, podría callarse un segundo- dijo el Elfo, Ron estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero vio como el chico se concentraba en algo que el no comprendía, así que decidió esperar a los demás, quienes no tardaron mucho en llegar.

-Papá, intente detenerlo, lo juro pero es muy rápido y…

-Shhh! silencio Raven, espera- dijo Ron mirando a Felias, todos los que llegaban, adultos incluidos quedaban callados al llegar al claro, Felias se movía de un lado a otro estudiando cada huella, cada hoja rota, marcas en los árboles, entonces, después de unos segundos, comenzó a hablar, era mas para si mismo que para los demás.

-El llego aquí, pero no entiendo por donde, no hay entrada, a menos que, hubiese caído desde arriba, imposible, alguien estaba aquí parada, una chica probablemente, el señor Potter no podía mantearse en pe, la chica le lanzo un hechizo, por es las hojas están revueltas aquí, después se fue, solo uno de ellos, el señor Potter camino hacia ese sendero, pero no hay rastros de la chica, es extraño, pero solo hay… un par de huellas y…- Felias comenzó a caminar por el sendero que tenia las hullas de Harry, los demás se miraron los unos a los otros, no comprendían nada.

-Elfos- murmuro Xo, todos decidieron seguirlo en silencio.

Caminaron junto a Felias hasta llegar hasta la colina que los separaba de Hogsmeade, comenzaron a subirla, a mitad de la subida, el sonido de maldiciones, hechizos, fuego, gritos y caos los alerto, los adultos sacaron sus varitas rápidamente.

-Chicos, al colegio ahora- dijo Remus mirándolos a todos.

-Felias, ven aquí!- exclamo Ron al ver que el Elfo corría colina arriba, al llegar arriba, el chico quedo paralizado por lo que vio, al igual que Ron cuando lo alcanzo- Por Merlín!

Hogsmeade ardía en llamas, había Mortifagos en las calles, la gente huía en pijama por la calle, varios cuerpos estaban tirados, no muertos por un Avada Kedbra, había sangre por todos lados.

-No puede ser!- la exclamación de Remus fue acompañada por varios gritos ahogados, los chicos habían llegado junto a ellos.

-Chicos, fuera de aquí inmediatamente!!- grito Ron.

-No, no, no, muy tarde Weasley- dijo una voz detrás de todos, al mismo tiempo las cabezas de todos se giraron, Bellatrix Lestrange estaba frente a ellos, estaba completamente bañada en sangre, y no era de ella, enseguida de ella estaba Pansy- no irán a ningún lado, por lo menos no los Postercitos, tienen una cita con papá.

-Papá, que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Siri, ahora todos los chicos también tenían su varita en alto.

-Muy fácil Siri querido- dijo la voz de la chica a la que Siri mas odiaba en todo el planeta entero- tu papá quiere darles un regalo especial a ti y a tus hermanos.

Entonces, todos vieron a Harry, o no, no lo era, no podía ser él, esa persona a la que habían confundido con Harry había encerrado a una familia dentro de su casa y había prendido fuego a esta, la familia gritaba desesperada por ayuda, Ron y Remus saltaron al rescate esquivando a varios Mortifagos, Hermione, Tonks y Ginny se quedaron par proteger a los chicos, Sirius había ido a confirmar si esa persona había sido o no Harry.

-Bien, bien, bien, igual que en los viejos tiempos, no Sangre Sucia- dijo Bella mirando hacia Hermione, esta solo le dedico una mirada colérica.

-Protegiendo a los retoños? Por que, no les obedecieron, y ahora están en problemas- dijo Pansy- graves problemas.

-Ahora!!- grito Eli, cinco Mortifagos saltaron entre los chicos haciendo que se dispersaran.

-No, esperen quédense juntos!!- grito Tonks tomando a los primeros dos que vio y llevándolos con ella, eran Felias y Raven.

-Chicos, Sirius, John, Annie!!- Ginny tomo a Xo y Ara.

-Clio, ven aquí!- Clio y Annabelle se habían quedado juntas, ahora estaban con Hermione- Henry!! Henry en donde estas!!

-Mamá!- Henry haba tomado a Suemy y estaban corriendo hacia la ciudad en busca de algún lugar en donde esconderse ya que Suemy había recibido un hechizo en el brazo izquierdo y sangraba bastante- tranquila, te sacare de aquí.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo sangre… mucha sangre- dijo Suemy mirándose el brazo mientras caminaba.

-Mamá!!

-Mamá!!

-Ayuda!!- los trillizos Potter estaban en medio del embrollo, los Mortifagos no los atacaban, pero si los estaban dirigiendo a algún lugar en especial, no sabían hacia donde los llevaban hasta que…

-Hola pequeños- la voz de su padre, la reconocían, lo que no reconocían era el tono frió que estaba utilizando, miraron a su supuesto "papá", tenia los ojos completamente rojos, los miraba con despacio, casi con odio.

-Pa… papá?- pregunto Siri, Harry lo miro y le sonrió, cosa que asusto a los chicos, esa sonrisa era macabra, malévola, intentaron retroceder, pero un grupo de Mortifagos les tapaba el paso, Jo miro un hueco entre los Mortifagos que lo rodeaban, codeo a Siri para decirle su plan, pero no lograron ni siquiera a planearlo todo bien cuando…

-Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!

-Annie!!

-Papá!! Suéltala!!- Harry había agarrado a Annie por el cuello y la había levantado varios centímetros del suelo, la chica se ahogaba.

-Papá!! Basta!!- grito Jo intentando detener a Harry, pero este empujo al chico haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Papá!!- Si iba a intentar detener a su padre también, pero Harry lo apunto con su varita.

-Lo siento, es solo que… no, miento, no tengo razón para matarlos- dijo Harry burlonamente, los Mortifagos comenzaron a reír- así que… adiós pequeño.

Sirius intento huir, pero los Mortifagos le cerraban el paso, se volvió, Jo apenas se reponía de la caída y Annie seguía luchando para poder respirar, que hacia? No había nadie que lo ayudara! Estaba completamente perdido, cerro los ojos y espero el impacto.

-Avada Kedabra!!

Un rayo de luz verde ilumino todo Hogsmeade, todo quedo en silencio, Ginny y los demás miraron hacia donde se había originado el rayo de luz verde, todos abrieron muchísimo los ojos, no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Todos" son.-

-Ginny.

-Sirius.

-Ron.

-Hermione.

-Remus.

-Tonks.

-Annie.

-Sirius.

-Jo.

-Raven.

-Henry.

-Ara.

-Suemy.

-Xo.

-Felias.

-Clio.

-Annabelle.

Bueno.. espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capi..¬¬ solo les advierto ke debo actualizar por lo menos tres de mis otros fics para subir capi en este.. así ke no se desesperen.. ni asusten.. ke nunca dejaría mi fic sin avisarles..!! déjenme Reviews porfis..!!


	9. Después de la tormenta, todo es confusió

--

Mucho..¬¬ no comentare nada…¬¬ solo disfruten el capi por favor..¬¬

_Capitulo dedicado a mi Elfito hermoso..!! __**Felias Kawior**__..!! Love Ya Babe..!!_

**Sion-Allegra:** te gust0o0o0o..!! ya.. otro capi.. después de tanta presión.. después de tantas amenazass!! Termine..!! y no pienso matar a Felias..¬¬ ya actualizare el de Teddy.. en serio0o.. creo ke si te gustara este capi..!!

**Brokenheart Roa:** Harry no se auto lanzo un Avada Kedavra..Xd hahaha en este capi habrá mas acción.. espero ke si te guste..!! cha cha cha chaaaaaaaaaaaaan..!!

**Charisse M:** ya estaa..!! perdo0on..!!T.T ya no sirvo como autora..!! tardo demasiado0o..!!T-T y por el Dios Muggle.. me pareció gracioso..XD ke bueno ke te gusto muchio el capi anterior..!! este esta mas largo0o..!! 37 paginas en Word..!! no te puedes kejar..!! espero ke te guste..!! No dejes de leerlo por favor..1!!T-T

**Anagl:** no te quedes con la boca abierta, se te metra una mosca..!! hahahahah xD espero y ke no te haya dado el ataque de angustia..:S tarde muchísimo y me disculpo.. espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Ginnynena:** ya estaa..!! capi largo0o0..!! espero ke si te guste.. mil disculpas por la tardanza..!!

**Trece:** Weeeeeeeeeeee..!! ya ni t has de acordar de nada vdd.. fatal.. tarde demasiado.. no mames..!!

**Danicap:** si lo deje ahí..!! y mira ke estuvo interesante.. hahaha y Harry ya esta bien.. bueno.. por lo menos ya no esta en el bando de los "malitos" hahaahxD y entre Annie y Xo.. tengo muchísimas cosas para ellos.. pero tranquila.. todo a su momento..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Miri.:** ya lo seguí..!! ke bueno ke t gustan mis fics..!! y ya veras ke paso con Harry y Annie..!! gracias por votar..!! espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Lord Xolur:** ya actualicee..!! y por ser una ¡"·&/()?¿Ç como tu dices.. ps ya veras lo ke le hago a XOXO y al Elfito.. gracias por ayudarme con esa escena es lo mejor..!! haber si la pongo en el siguiente capi..!! espero ke te guste este..!!

**Maryana:** ke bien ke sigues el fic.. y perdón por no actualizarlo.. he tenido algunos problemas.. so.. so sorry..!! espero ke te guste..!!

**Fan-Merodeador:** tarde muchisimo0o..!!Perdo0o0on..!! pero ay actualicee..!! espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Felias Fénix:** por que te empeñas en matar a Harry..¬¬ no lo matara Felias… el hecho que se sienta una basura por tratar de matar a su familia no quiere decir que merezca morir.. y no te preocupe.. en el próximo capi Felias se revelara..!! no me maldigas.!! Juro ke no tardare tanto.. ni me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo fue..O.O no te preocupes no matare a Felias.. lo adoro..XD hahahahahah and hell no!! Don't you dear to hurt me..!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Después de la tormenta, todo es confusión..!!**

_-Avada kedabra!!_

_Un rayo de luz verde ilumino todo Hogsmeade, todo quedo en silencio, Ginny y los demás miraron hacia donde se había originado e rayo de luz verde, todos abrieron muchísimo los ojos, no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Todos, Mortifagos incluidos miraron al chico de cabello castaño que apuntaba con su varita a Harry y con expresión de no creer lo que había hecho.

-Henry- murmuro Suemy tomando a su novio por el brazo, Henry dejo caer su varita sin creer lo que había hecho, una imperdonable… la mas imperdonable de todas, y se la había lanzado a su padrino!!

-No… no es cierto- el chico cayo de rodillas tomándose la cabeza con la manos, Suemy se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazo, estaban algo apartados de todo el embrollo, pero aun así todos habían visto que el autor de la maldición había sido Henry.

El Avada Kedabra había dado a Harry en el hombro izquierdo haciendo que soltara a Annie, la chica fue rápidamente auxiliada por Jo y Siri, los trillizos miraron horrorizados la reacción de su padre tras recibir la maldición, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, como si aun no captaba lo que había sucedido, dio un pequeño gemido y un hilo de sangre salio de la comisura de su labio, después cayo de rodillas y se desplomo junto a sus hijos.

-Papá!!- gritaron los tres pequeños Potter, ante tanto embrollo nadie se había dado cuenta, que lo que le había pasado a Harry, también le había pasado a Eli, la chica cayo y quedo en cuatro patas, respiraba con dificultad.

-Eli, que te pasa?- pregunto Pansy ayudándola a levantarse.

-Na… nada- respondió Eli- vamos... tenemos que terminar con esto.

-Harry!!- grito Ginny yendo hacia su esposo inconsciente, los Mortifagos no se habían movido, esperaban instrucciones, Ginny llego junto a los trillizos, Annie intentaba despertar a Harry, Jo revisaba sus signos vitales y Siri miraba todo paralizado, su padre había muerto justo ante sus ojos? Ginny no tuvo tiempo de revisar a Harry, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirles algo a sus hijos, ya que el grito de Eli llamo la atención de todos.

-NO!!- grito Eli, _"No puede ser, su parte del Horrocruxe era muy importante para poder realizar el plan a la perfección"_ pensó Eli- idiota!!

Al darse cuenta de que Eli miraba con furia a Henry, Suemy prácticamente lo arrastro fuera del caos y lo guió a Honeydukes para irse a Hogwarts.

-Quiero a Harry Potter en la mansión, ahora!! Y también… a ese chico- grito Eli a los Mortifagos mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que aun tenia en el labio con el antebrazo y señalaba a Henry con su mano libre, la batalla continuo, Ginny se apresuro a levantar protecciones alrededor de sus hijos y Harry, los chicos ayudaron un poco lanzando hechizos hacia sus atacantes, Hermione había visto a Suemy llevar a Henry hacia la dulcería y a Ron ir hacia ellos, así que se preocupo por sacar a los demás chicos de ahí.

-Tonks, déjame a los chicos a mi, ve a pelear!!- grito Hermione, Tonks asintió y fue corriendo hacia el centro de la pelea para ayudar a Ginny, Clio, Annabelle, Ara, Raven, Felias y Xo se quedaron con Hermione, todos con sus varitas en alto dispuestos a ayudar- chicos, escúchenme bien, me van a tener que ayudar, nos abriremos paso hasta el bosque, de ahí quiero que corran, corran lo mas rápido que puedan, pero sin separarse, no se detenga hasta llegar al castillo, entendido?

-Pero, que pasara con los Potter?- pregunto Felias.

-No se preocupen, Ginny y Tonks los protegerán- respondió Hermione, unos cuantos Mortifagos se les acercaron- chicos, es hora de demostrar que tan buenos duelistas son.

Cinco Mortifagos fueron hacia ellos, Hermione comenzó a pelear contra uno de ellos, los otros cuatro intentaron atacarla también, pero un hechizo proveniente de los chicos llamo su atención, Clio les había lanzado un hechizo simple para distraerlos.

-Por aquí Mortifagos buenos para nada!- grito la chica.

-Clio, no creo que deberías…

-Vamos Annabelle, ayúdame aquí- murmuro Clio a la chica.

-Pe… pero, no…

-Annabelle muévete!!- grito Raven empujando a la Francesa para que un rayo rojo no le diera en la cabeza- abre los ojos, atenta!!

-Chicos, hacia el bosque, ahora!!- grito Hermione, intentaba pelear con dos Mortifagos al mismo tiempo, Felias y Xo tomaron a las chicas y las jalaron hacia el bosque.

-No, esperen, Ara!!- grito Raven mirando como la lobita se encontraba acorralada por otros dos Mortifagos.

-Auxilio, ayuda!!- gritaba la chica Lupin.

-Kawior quédate, iré por Ara- dijo Xo pegando a Raven con las otras dos chicas y empujándolas hasta dejarlas junto a Felias.

-No, tu quédate con ellas, yo la ayudo- dijo Felias empujando a las chicas de nuevo.

-No, voy yo!

-Yo iré!

-Cállense tarados orgullosos y vayan a ayudar a mi amiga!!- grito Clio golpeando a ambos chicos en el hombro, el otro Mortífago había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos, a unos cuantos metros del bosque.

-Chicas, pueden con él?- pregunto Xo.

-Claro que si- dijo Raven apuntándolo con su varita.

-Déjennoslo a nosotras- dijo Clio tomando posición de ataque también.

Felias y Xo corrieron hacia Ara, con una sola mirada se dijeron a cual Mortífago atacarían, Ara estaba en el suelo, recargada contra un árbol y buscando su varita desesperadamente, las otras tres chicas no lo hacían nada mal, Annabelle parecía no poder reaccionar, solo miraba lo que sucedía y convocaba un escudo para las tres de vez en cuando.

-Chicas, al mismo tiempo!!- grito Raven, tres rayos de luz roja dieron al Mortífago en la pierna derecha, en el pecho y otro en…

-Lo siento- murmuro Annabelle al ver al Mortífago caer de rodillas con las manos en la entrepierna.

-Vamos, debemos ayudar a la tía Hermione!- dijo Raven, Clio ato al Mortífago y las tres corrieron hacia la castaña.

-Xo!! Felias!!- grito Ara al ver a los chicos brincar encima cada uno a un Mortífago para alejarlos de Ara.

-Ara, corre, ahora!!- grito Xo sujetando al Mortífago que había capturado, la chica se apresuro a ir hacia las demás junto a Hermione, justo en ese momento los Mortifagos, en un rápido movimiento, lanzaron a Felias y Xo al suelo.

-Niñitos estúpidos- dijo uno de ellos apuntándolos con su varita.

-Pelea estilo Muggle, que bajo han caído- dijo el otro apuntándolos también.

-Estamos en problemas Kawior- murmuro Xo al ver su varita tirada a unos metros de donde estaban.

-Primera, y espero que sea la última vez que coincido contigo Xolur- dijo Felias sin poder encontrar su varita por ningún lugar cerca de ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mamá!

-Mamá!!

-Tranquilos, estaremos bien, no dejen que se acerquen!- Ginny y sus tres hijos habían forrado un circulo alrededor de Harry y habían conjurado un escudo para protegerse, pero los ataques de los Mortifagos eran cada vez mas fuertes, no resistirían mucho mas.

-Ginny!!- Tonks llego justo a tiempo a ayudarlos, lanzaba hechizo a cualquier enmascarado que se le pusiera en frente y corría directo hacia los Potter, Ginny abrió un espacio en el escudo para que la pelirrosa pasara- escucha Ginny, chicos, acérquense- todos se pusieron espalda contra espalda para escuchar atentamente a Tonks sin bajar la guardia- Remus fue al colegio acaba de abrir un espacio de aparición en el.

-Quieres decir que…

-Podemos aparecernos en el castillo, pero será solo por un minuto, para que los Mortifagos no tengan tiempo de saber en donde es, así que tendremos que irnos rápido- explico Tonks mientras lanzaba un par de hechizos a unos Mortifagos que se acercaban demasiado.

-Supongo que tu sabes en donde y en que momento verdad?- pregunto Ginny.

-Claro que si, Ginevra me ofendes- dijo Tonks lanzando otro hechizo y mandando a un Mortífago lejos de ahí.

-Bien, que haremos entonces?- pregunto Ginny.

-Los apareceré en el castillo, de dos en dos- dijo Tonks mirando su reloj- faltan 20 segundos, estén listos.

-Jo, Annie, ustedes van primero tesoros- dijo Ginny jalando a ambos chicos y poniéndolos junto a Tonks.

-Recuerden, tenemos solo un minuto, así que atentos y ágiles, de acuerdo?

-Si- afirmaron los trillizos Potter.

-10 segundos- dijo Tonks consultando su reloj de nuevo, Jo y Annie se abrazaron fuertemente a su tía esperando el momento.

-Ahora!!- el grito de los Mortifagos distrajo a Tonks de su cuenta regresiva, no menos de 8 rayos rojos dieron contra el escudo rompiéndolo completamente haciendo que los Potter y Tonks cayeran al suelo.

-No se suelten!!- grito la pelirrosa a Jo y Annie.

-Mamá!!- gritaron los dos chicos, entonces sintieron como Tonks los aparecía, los tres cayeron pesadamente al suelo en ese momento.

-Dora! Chicos!

-Remus, cuídalos, voy por Ginny y Sirius- dijo Tonks separándose de los chicos y regresando al campo de batalla.

-Sirius! Sirius!!

-Mamá!!- Siri estaba tendido junto a su padre, pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría que Eli se lo llevara, Ginny luchaba desesperada por llegar hacia Siri, tenían menos de un minuto para salir de ahí.

-Quítate muchacho- dijo un Mortífago apuntando a Siri con su varita, el chico se aferro mas a su padre inconsciente- bien, si no te quitas por las buenas, por las malas será, Avada…

-Desmanius!!- el Mortífago salio volando de ahí- Sirius, arriba, rápido!!

-Tonks…

-Nos tenemos que ir, de prisa- Tonks lo paso de pie de un tirón.

-Espera, mi papá, tenemos que llevarlo- dijo Sirius soltándose de Tonks para que no se pudiera aparecer.

-Sirius…

-No me voy sin el!!- grito el chico.

-Abajo!!- la pelirrosa y el chico Potter sintieron como alguien los empujaba y los tiraba al suelo- que diablos hacen?! Salgan de aquí!!

-Tío Sirius, donde esta mi mamá?- pregunto Siri mirando al hombre que los había salvado de aquel destello de luz verde.

-La vi cerca de Zonko's, iré por ella, ustedes al castillo, ahora!!- Sirius se puso de pie con una sorprendente agilidad a pesar de sus años, y fue corriendo hacia la tienda desarmando Mortifagos a su paso.

-Sirius, vamonos- dijo Tonks.

-Pero…

-Acércate, rápido!!- lo apuro la mujer, Siri se dio cuenta que estaba recostada abrazando el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry, Siri se arrastro hacia ella, cuando al fin la abrazo, Tonks los apareció dentro del castillo.

-Sirius!- grito Annie abrazando a su hermano.

-Volveré por Ginny, donde esta Remus?- pregunto Tonks al no ver a su marido ahí.

-Regreso a la batalla, dijo que iría a buscar a la tía Hermione- respondió Jo revisando a su padre, cuando toco su muñeca se sorprendió- no puede ser.

-Chicos quédense aquí- Tonks reviso su reloj, 5 segundos par que se activara el campo anti-aparición de nuevo- vayan a la enfermería- Tonks desapareció rápidamente dejando a los chicos solos.

-Jo, que sucede?- pregunto Siri al ver que su hermano no dejaba de tocar el pecho de su padre y poner su oreja cerca de la nariz para ver si respiraba o no.

-Jo??

-Respira…- murmuro el chico.

-Que?!- exclamaron los otros dos Potter.

-Esta respirando!!- salto Jo alegremente.

-Esta vivo!!

-Esta bien!!

-No, la verdad que no esta bien, apenas si respira y su pulso esta muy lento- dijo Siri comprobando lo que Jo les acababa de decir.

-Vamos a la enfermería como dijo tía Tonks- dijo Annie mirando alrededor, no sabia en que parte del castillo estaban, parecía una simple aula que llevaba mucho tiempo sin utilizarse.

-Bueno, levitemos a papá y saquémoslo de aquí- dijo Jo poniéndose de pie.

-Espera- lo detuvo Siri- que tal si alguien mas viene y se aparece?

-El escudo se activo de nuevo- dijo Annie mirando su reloj- ya pasó el minuto.

-Entonces vamonos, debemos llevar a papá a la enfermería- dijo Jo sacando su varita para levitar el cuerpo de su padre.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mamá!!

-Raven, que hacen aquí? Hacia el bosque!!- dijo Hermione al ver que las chicas se acercaban a ella.

-Rictusempra!- grito Clio hacia uno de los Mortifagos que atacaban a Hermione, Annabelle estaba fuertemente agarrada al brazo de Clio, estaba demasiado asustada, nunca se imagino que su viajecito a Hogwarts iba a ser tan… peligroso.

-Nosotras podemos con este mamá- dijo Raven apuntando al Mortífago con su varita.

-Chicas!- Ara llegaba corriendo con su varita en alto.

-Ara, en donde están Xo y Felias?- pregunto Clio mirando a la chica.

-luchando contra unos Mortifagos, no se preocupen son de los mejores en duelo, sabrán que hacer- respondió Ara.

-Mejor preocúpense por ustedes mismas pequeñas- dijo el Mortífago al que el rayo que había lanzado Clio le paso muy cerca de la cabeza.

-Listas chicas?- pregunto Raven.

-Listas- respondieron Ara y Clio poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Saben que, yo solo miro- dijo Annabelle con una sonrisa nerviosa, ese trío ya tenia un plan de ataque, mejor no interferir.

-Ahora!!- grito Raven, Ara conjuro un escudo protector para las tres, Clio y Raven comenzaron a lanzar hechizos hacia los Mortifagos, la lobita era muy buena en defensa, Raven era muy explosiva, eso la hacia buena para el ataque, y Clio era una de las chicas con mejor puntería de todo Hogwarts, así que no podían fallas contra ese pobre Mortífago, quien no duro mas de 20 segundos de pie.

-Si!!- celebraron las tres chicas cuando el Mortífago hubiese caído al suelo, inconsciente.

-Chicas, chicas, celebran después, si? Vamonos de aquí- dijo Annabelle jalando de la túnica de Clio para dirigirla al bosque.

-Bien, solo vamos con mamá- dijo Raven corriendo hacia su madre, quien ya había acabado con el Mortífago que tenia enfrente.

-Listo- dijo Hermione.

-Bien hecho mami- dijo Raven.

-Gracias cariño, ahora, vamonos de aquí- las cuatro chicas y Hermione se dirigieron al bosque, Hermione iba muy atenta al frente de la tropa cuando se dio cuenta de algo- alto, en donde están Felias y Xo?

-No te preocupes, ya deben estar fuera del bosque, cerca de Hogwarts- dijo Raven.

-Si, conociéndolos, seguramente hicieron una carrera para ver quien llegaba mas rápido- rió Clio.

-No lo dudo- dijo Ara.

-Bueno chicas, vamos, caminen rápido y estén alertas- dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar de nuevo con la varita encendida por un _"Lumos",_ las chicas la imitaron y la siguieron, Annabelle no dejaba de repetirse a si misma "_Ya llegaremos al Castillo, ya llegaremos al Castillo"_ mientras se aferraba al brazo de Clio con fuerza, la chica rodó los ojos, ella ya había vivido esta clase de sosas hacia dos años, pero era demasiado para su amiga, tendría que hablar con ella una vez que estuvieran a salvo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-No puedo creer que en verdad pensaron que tenían oportunidad contra nosotros- rió uno de los dos Mortifagos que tenían atrapados a Felias y a Xo, el otro lo acompaño con una carcajada, entonces ambos se alejaron un poco para poder apreciar la batalla.

Tenían a los dos chicos sentados en el suelo atados espalda contra espalda, estaban muy alejados del alboroto como para que alguien se diera cuenta y fuera a ayudarlos, los Mortifagos tenían sus varitas, la navaja de Xo y unas extrañas armas Elficas que Felias traía, traducción, estaban completamente desarmados y con dos posibles homicidas junto a ellos, estaban perdidos.

-Oye Xolur- dijo Felias volteando un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Xo, si iban a morir ahí, no quería tener problemas con el chico.

-Dime- dijo el por ahora, rubio casi albino, muestra clara de su desesperación, también giro la cabeza para ver a Felias.

-Escucha, yo… me quería disculpar por todo lo que te hice- dijo Felias, Xo lo miro asombrado- he sido muy pesado contigo desde que llegue aquí y… lo siento.

-Bueno Felias yo… también lo siento, lamento las bromas y comentarios sobre que eres Elfo y demás, si salimos vivos de esto, prometo no hacer mas comentarios sobre tus orejas - dijo Xo dándole una media sonrisa al Elfo, este solo rió por el comentario del chico.

-Bien, y yo prometo…

-Hey, dejen de hablar- llego uno de los Mortifagos y los golpeo a ambos en la cabeza.

-Oye idiota, cuidado que despeinas- dijo Xo, su cabello cambio a un color rojizo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Metamorfomago- dijo el Mortífago tomando un mechón del cabello de Xo.

-Suelta!- exclamo el chico moviéndose para alejarse del Mortífago, entonces el otro Mortífago le presto mas atención a Felias.

-Mira nada mas, perfecto, si me hace falta un elfo domestico en mi casa- el Mortífago rió a carcajadas mientras jalaba una de las largas orejas de Felias.

-Que dijiste?!- exclamo el Elfo poniéndose rojo de coraje.

-Uuuuh… no debiste haber dicho eso- dijo Xo riendo por lo bajo.

-Ah si? Y por que?- pregunto el Mortífago poniendo su cara muy junta a la de Xo.

-Por que ese "Elfo domestico" va a patearte el trasero- dijo el chico.

En un rápido movimiento y apoyándose uno sobre la espalda del otro, Felias y Xo se pusieron de pie, aun con las manos atadas, Xo se agacho para que Felias se apoyara en el y diera una vuelta sobre su espalda, al mismo tiempo dando una patada a uno de los Mortifagos, ahora fue Felias quien se agacho y la patada fue por parte de Xo, en cuanto los pies de Xo tocaron el suelo, ambos chicos se lanzaron hacia donde estaban sus varitas, ambos asombrados por la coordinación entre ellos que había aparecido de la nada, Felias tomo una de las extrañas cosas Elficas que traía y corto la soga entre ellos, ambos chicos apuntaron a sus atacantes desafiantemente, Xo tenia el cabello azul de nuevo.

-Listo Mago?

-Listo Elfo- respondió Xo, los Mortifagos también los apuntaban con sus varitas.

-Accio Arco!

-Accio Espada Claymore!

-No les servirán de nada sus juguetitos.

-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez!- antes de que los Mortifagos pudiesen lanzar el primer hechizo, dos cosas llegaron zumbando al lugar, después de un breve destello de luz, los Mortifagos se quedaron absolutamente estáticos, uno de ellos por tener la espada de Xo justo en su garganta, un movimiento en falso y seria un nuevo integrante del Club Cazadores sin Cabeza, mientras que el otro miraba congelado la flecha en el arco de Felias, quien tenia la cuerda absolutamente tensa y la mira directamente a la cabeza del Mortífago.

-Bien, acabemos con esto entonces- dijo Xo riendo altivamente.

-Ch… chicos… podemos arreglar esto- dijo uno de los Mortifagos.

-No debemos llegar a usar la violencia- dijo el otro, Felias y Xo ese miraron y sonrieron.

-Ahora!- exclamo el Elfo, él y Xo gritaron y corrieron hacia los Mortifagos, quienes se encogieron en sus lugares suplicando por que no los hirieran.

-Patético- dijo Xo tomando su varita y desarmando a ambos Mortifagos, Felias los ato después- vamonos de aquí, debemos llegar al castillo.

No habían dado ni tres pasos cuando sintieron un par de varitas pegadas en sus espaldas.

-Tiren la espada y las flechas- ordeno una ronca voz, ambos chicos obedecieron inmediatamente- también sus varitas.

-Me lleva la que…

-Silencio!- ordeno otra voz cortando la maldición de Xo, ese Mortífago se había alejado para desatar a los otros.

-Pagaran por lo que nos hicieron- dijo uno yendo hacia Xo y pateando su pantorrilla, provocando que el chico cayera de rodillas, el otro Mortífago dio un puñetazo a Felias en el estomago sacándole el aire y dejándolo en cuatro patas.

-Ya esta, matenlos y vamonos de aquí- dijo el Mortífago que les había ordenado tirar las cosas al suelo, las cuales, estaban absurdamente cerca de sus manos en ese mismo instante.

-Levántense, quiero ver sus rostros cuando mueran- Xo tomo su espada y se levanto rápidamente, giro con todo y espada, al momento que el Mortífago quiso lanzar un hechizo, la espada se impacto justo con su antebrazo, Xo no quiso saber si le había cortado o no la mano, pero por el grito del Mortífago, la herida no había sido nada simple.

Felias aprovecho la conmoción para tomar una flecha y, aun agachado, la disparo y le dio a un Mortífago en el muslo, lo que provoco que el hombre cayera de lado agorándose la pierna gritando fuertemente, Xo había descubierto que su queridísima espada repelía los hechizos, y con eso se puso a luchar contra uno de los Mortifagos que quedaban, parecía una espada de Jedi repeliendo lásers en la Guerra de las Galaxias, Felias estaba intentando darle al otro Mortífago que aun no estaba herido, pero no dejaba de aparecerse, y el Elfo, cada vez que lo veía aparecer lanzaba una flecha, pero no le daba debido a que el Mortífago desaparecía muy rápido, y las flechas se le terminaban, debía hacer algo, y rápido.

-Xolur, las varitas, trae la varitas!- grito Felias al ver que solo le quedaban cuatro flechas mas.

-Estoy algo ocupado por acá!- respondió Xo, el Mortífago al que casi le había cortado la mano, estaba de pie, ahora eran dos contra Xo, Felias, al ver que posiblemente el Mortífago al que le había dado con la flecha anteriormente lo atacara, le lanzo otras dos flechas a ambos brazos, así no podría moverse, pero debía tomar su varita para poder dejarlo fuera de combate de una vez por todas.

La batalla continuo, Xo había dejado fuera de combate, no muerto, a uno de los Mortifagos que lo atacaban, Felias solo tenia dos flechas mas, y el Mortífago había desaparecido del lugar completamente, el elfo mantenía tensa la cuerda del arco y miraba hacia todas direcciones atento, no se daba cuenta de la batalla de Xo.

-Hasta aquí llegaste- dijo el Metamorfomago después de que con un rápido movimiento con la espada, el meñique del Mortífago saliera volando, ahora Xo lo tenia acorralado contra un árbol- que ni se te ocurra- Xo presiono aun mas la espada contra la garganta del Mortífago al ver que este le lazaba una mirada nerviosa a su varita, la cual estaba tirada a unos metros de ellos, junto a su meñique, Xo sonreía burlonamente al ver al Mortífago sudando por los nervios.

Felias tenia sus propios problemas, el Mortífago no había aparecido aun, peor cada vez que daba un paso hacia su varita o la de Xo, un hechizo salido de quien sabe donde daba en el suelo justo junto a su pie haciéndolo volver a la posición que estaba antes, el Mortífago lo tenia acorralado, entonces recordó algo sumamente importante, "Vaya que eres tonto Felias" se dijo a si mismo, entonces cerro los ojos y se concentro, podía escuchar al Mortífago acercarse, era un Elfo por todos los Dioses! Se quedo en silencio esperando ante cualquier signo de movimiento, todo estaba increíblemente quieto a su alrededor, claro, el Mortífago sabia que era un Elfo, estaría muy atento, era el Mortífago mas inteligente… o mejor dicho, el menos tonto que había conocido, y eso que ya eran varios con los que habían atacado su colegio hacia unos años.

En ese instante, Felias escucho una rama romperse detrás de él, lanzo una flecha inmediatamente, pero error, había lanzado la flecha justo entre medio de Xo y el Mortífago al que tenia atrapado junto al árbol, esto distrajo a Felias y el Mortífago que estaba escondido lo aprovecho para atacarlo, y el Mortífago de Xo hizo lo mismo lanzándose al suelo y tomando su varita, el Elfo reacciono rápido, se movió ágilmente y esquivo los hechizos que le lanzaba, solo le quedaba una flecha, tenia que usarla sabiamente, la pelea entre Xo y su Mortífago se había reanudado y el chico tenia problemas para controlarlo nuevamente, el Mortífago estaba furioso y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Felias salto tras una gran roca, y vio su oportunidad, el Mortífago lo había perdido de vista, tomo la ultima flecha que le quedaba y la lanzo hacia el Mortífago, confiado, el Elfo salio de su escondite para ir por su varita, pero no supo como fue que fallo, la flecha paso muy cerca del pecho del Mortífago, pero este se había tirado al suelo logrando esquivarla, Felias abrió mucho los ojos cuando un hechizo proveniente de la varita del Mortífago le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos y en su camino choco contra Xo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer, Felias cayo sobre él.

-Accio Espada!- dijo el Mortífago que había estado luchando contra Xo, la espada voló y se enterró junto a los pies del Mortífago, su compañero se encargo de atar de nuevo a los dos adolescentes, Xo volteo un poco la cabeza y le dedico a Felias una mirada de enojo.

-Genial Kawior- dijo en tono sarcástico- es común en tu raza estorbar e imposibilitar a tus aliados cuando hay una batalla importante en el momento?

-Cierra… el… pico… Xolur- su "amistad" había terminado, no es que de verdad hubieran comenzado una, pero después de ese comentario del Metamorfomago, era obvio que Felias se había molestado.

-Y volvemos a como estábamos- dijo uno de los Mortifagos.

-Ya no hagamos esto mas largo, son escurridizos, mátalos ya- dijo el otro.

-Será un placer- el Mortífago apunto con su varita hacia ambos chicos, Xo y Felias cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto de la maldición asesina, pero esta nunca llego, en su lugar escucho a los dos Mortifagos emitir gemidos de dolor y después, silencio.

-Que demonios…- la maldición de Xo se corto cuando vio a Remus parado junto a ellos con los dos Mortifagos a sus pies, inconscientes.

-Chicos, están bien?- pregunto el Licántropo mientras los desataba.

-Profesor Lupin!- exclamaron ambos chicos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- comenzó a decir Xo mientras abrazaba al Hombre Lobo.

-Tranquilo Xo, ya están a salvo, que hacían aquí solos?- pregunto mirándolos a ambos.

-Vinimos a ayudar a Ara y…

-Ara?! En donde esta?!- salto Remus al escuchar el nombre de su hija.

-Esta bien, fue con la señora Weasley- explico Felias.

-Nosotros nos quedamos atrás, creo que creyeron que ya nos habíamos regresado- dijo Xo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y usted que hace aquí profesor?- pregunto Felias- estamos muy alejados de la batalla.

-Dora me dijo que Hermione estaba cerca del bosque con los chicos, así que busque por las afueras de la ciudad para ver si necesitaban ayuda, pero no encontré a Hermione, solo a ustedes- explico el Licántropo.

-Supongo que ya deben estar en el castillo- dijo Xo, los otros dos asintieron en acuerdo.

-Bueno, será mejor que salgamos se aquí, vamos chicos- dijo Remus asegurándose de que nadie mas estuviera alrededor, los tres corrieron por el bosque sacando la vuelta a todo el alboroto que había en el pueblo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Henry, por favor, no puedo arrastrarte hasta Hogwarts- dijo Suemy haciendo esfuerzo par que el chico se moviera y entrar a Honeydukes.

-Su, déjame- murmuro Henry.

-Estas loco!! Tienes que moverte Weasley, ahora mismo!!- grito la chica jalando a Henry hasta entrar por completo a la tienda.

-Suemy, asesine a mi padrino!! No puedo vivir con esa carga, déjame aquí!- pidió el chico soltándose del fuerte agarre de su novia.

-Henry, me estas haciendo perder la paciencia- dijo Suemy poniéndose frente al castaño- el señor Potter no era él, y lo sabes muy bien, estuvo a punto de matar a Annie!!

-Aun así, asesine a una persona Suemy!!

-Henry no discutas conmigo…

Una pelea de gritos histérico dio lugar entre los dos chicos, estaban en una tienda de dulces rodeada de Mortifagos y Aurores y con maldiciones volando de un lado para otro y algunas de ellas entrando por las, ahora rotas, ventanas, y ellos, teniendo una de sus poco comunes peleas a gritos, Suemy no entendía por que su novio tenia que ser tan…

-Henry basta!!- grito Suemy dando una bofetada a su novio, quien inmediatamente se callo con una mano en la mejilla- Henry, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Henry! Suemy!- Ron entro en la tienda por una de las ventanas, la puerta estaba bloqueada con muchas cajas de dulces tiradas por todos lados, Ron se acerco y abrazo fuertemente a su hijo- Henry, estas bien?

Henry no respondió, solo abrazo más fuerte a su padre, una explosión especialmente ruidosa interrumpió el abrazo.

-Tienen que salir de aquí- dijo Ron.

-Señor Weasley, hay un pasaje por…

-Lo se- la interrumpió Ron- vayan ambos, yo me asegurare de que no los sigan, en cuanto lleguen a Hogwarts, sellen la estatua para que nadie mas pueda entrar por ella, me entendieron?

-Si- respondió Suemy, ya que parecía que Henry había perdido el habla una vez más.

-Váyanse, ahora!- grito Ron al ver que un par de Mortifagos había notado que había personas dentro de la dulcería, Suemy jalo a Henry hacia la parte trasera de la tienda para poder bajar al sótano.

-Su, espera, mi varita- dijo Henry soltando a su novia y volviendo hacia el frente de la tienda.

-Henry! Déjala, debemos irnos!!- grito Suemy, pero el chico la ignoro- aargh! Te juro que si no vuelves en este instante te voy a meter la varita por… aaaaaaahhhh!!

-Su!!- Henry se apresuro a volver a la tienda, su padre la había convocado para él, pero justo cuando el chico volvía a tener su varita, hubo una enorme explosión en la dulcería donde Suemy se encontraba, padre e hijo se apresuraron a llegar al lugar para auxiliar a la chica.

-Henry!!- gritaba Suemy, estaba medio sepultada por una montaña de chocolates, en otro momento eso le habría parecido grandioso, pero no teniendo a un montón de Mortifagos a su alrededor- ayuda!!

-Henry, escúchame bien, ve directamente al sótano, busca a Suemy en el amino, yo la buscare por aquí, si la encuentras, avísame por el espejo, si yo la encuentro, yo la llevare al sótano, pero tu quédate ahí, de acuerdo?- dijo rápidamente Ron, Henry asintió y ambos se internaron en la casi destruida tienda buscando a la chica.

-Suemy! Suemy en donde estas?!- gritaba Henry, iba hacia el sótano, si, pero lo hacia lo mas lenta y atentamente que podía.

-Henry!!- el castaño vio a su novia en el suelo con medio cuerpo cubierto por chocolates.

-Su, estas…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es nuestro queridísimo Weasley Genio- Henry volteo la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz, Eli lo estaba mirando con una media sonrisa en sus labios, lo apuntaba con su varita directamente al pecho- tu vienes conmigo por ser tan estúpido como para detener el hechizo que tenia sobre Harry Potter.

-Deshacer el hechizo? No esta muerto?!- exclamo Henry agachado junto a Suemy.

-Claro que no idiota, con ese hechizo me debilitaste a mí, no a él- respondió Eli, Henry y Suemy se miraron sonrientes- si, muy feliz, no? Pero me las vas a pagar, de eso estate muy seguro!

Henry se tiro hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitar que una maldición le diera en la cabeza, Eli ataco de nuevo, Henry convoco un escudo protector, eso era malo, él no era buen duelista, era inteligente, y hasta ahí, pero no era una persona para trabajo de campo.

-Henry, atácala!- gritaba Suemy mientras intentaba salir de su prisión de chocolate.

-Tu cállate Canario!!- grito Eli lanzando un hechizo hacia otras cajas de dulce que estaban cerca de Suemy, estas cayeron sobre la chica dejándola totalmente sepultada.

-Suemy!!- grito Henry intentando acercarse, pero un hechizo de Eli no le permitió el paso, ambos escucharon atentos para ver si Suemy estaba bien o…

-Me las pagaras maldita Slytherin!! Nadie me llama así y se sale con la suya, me escuchaste?! Absolutamente…

-Demonios, como pudiste enamorarte de una loca que NO… SE… MUERE!!- dijo Eli acentuando las ultimas tres palabras.

-A ella déjala en paz, ella no hizo nada- dijo Henry.

-Vienes conmigo- dijo simplemente la chica Sly caminando hacia el castaño.

-Claro que no, no voy a ningún lado contigo- Henry retrocedió unos pasos mientras apuntaba a Eli con su varita.

-Oh, claro, por ser el genio de tu generación crees que tienes alguna oportunidad de vencerme, que ingenuo- se burlo la chica avanzando un poco mas hacia Henry.

-Por lo menos no me entregare sin luchar- siseo Henry para después mandar un hechizo hacia Eli, quien esquivo el rayo rojo que iba hacia ella fácilmente, después de un par de segundos de rayos volando a diestra y siniestra, al fin Eli logro acorralar a Henry contra una pared.

-Listo, te tengo- sonrió Eli triunfante, tenia la varita de Henry en su mano y con la suya propia apuntaba a Henry.

-Henry!!- la voz amortiguada de Suemy se escuchaba por entre las cajas, por el ruido que hacia se podía decir que se movía intentando salir.

-No… puedo… creerlo!- dijo Suemy volviéndose hacia el montón de cajas bajo las cuales se encontraba Suemy.

-Su…

-A callar!- silencio Eli a Henry y lo detuvo antes de que pudiera ir hacia las cajas- bien, si tanto quieres venir por tu novio, te ayudare querida Canaria.

-Seguimos con eso!! Ya veras cuando salga de aquí, te voy a…

-Incendio!- de la varita de Suemy salio una gran flama que dio a las cajas de chocolate, la madera asombrosamente no se encendió, peor el chocolate comenzó a derretirse sobre Suemy.

-Aaahh! Que asco, estoy toda pegajosa!

-Su!!- Henry intento correr hacia su novia, a ese paso terminaría ahogada en chocolate derretido.

-Desmanius!- ese hechizo le dio a Henry justo en el pecho haciéndolo caer desmayado al instante- eres mío Weasley.

-No! Henry!!- grito Suemy al escuchar a Eli reír, entonces se dio cuenta de su situación, todo se inundaba de chocolate muy rápidamente- auxilio!

-Suemy!!

-Señor Weasley- dijo Suemy al escuchar la voz de Ron por entre las cajas- Henry… Eli… atrapado… ayúdelo!!

-Henry!- probablemente Ron no pudo entender lo que Suemy decía, pero con el simple hecho de "Henry" y "Ayúdelo", tuvo para lanzarse a ayudar a su hijo- Expelliarmus!

La varita salio volando de la mano de Eli y fue a parar a la del pelirrojo, Ron vio a Henry en el suelo, inconsciente, la chica se paro justo frente a Ron para encararlo.

-Que crees que haces?- le pregunto altaneramente.

-Deja a mi hijo en paz- respondió Ron apuntándola con su varita.

-Me atacaras?- pregunto Eli levantando las manos- no tengo varita.

-No te atacare, solo aléjate de mi hijo- dijo Ron, Eli dio un par de pasos hacia la izquierda alejándose de Henry, Ron se acerco sin dejar de apuntar a Suemy, una vez que estuvo junto a Henry se agacho hacia él, se distrajo un momento para voltear a revisar a Henry- Henry, hijo estas bien?

-Stirbtius!- grito Eli, el rayo morado impacto contra Ron haciéndolo volar por los aires y estrellarse contra una estantería llena de frascos de vidrio, rompiendo un par al estamparse contra ella, y al caer al suelo, el estante completo se le vino encima dejándolo inconsciente y lleno de cortaduras por el cristal roto- deberías saber como es la varita de tu hijo.

Resulta que Ron, al desarmar a Eli, le quito la varita que ella tenia y que era de Henry, Eli había escondido su propia varita para que Ron bajara la guardia y así poder atacarlo cuando se distrajera.

-Vamonos Henry, si eres Henry verdad? Bueno no importa, iras conmigo y ya veras como te va por haberme hecho perder el control allá afuera- susurro Suemy al oído de Henry, el chico gimió aun estando inconsciente, Suemy lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de ahí.

-Henry! Señor Weasley! Hay alguien?!- gritaba Suemy, el chocolate la cubría toda, hasta la mitad de la barbilla, tenia que salir de ahí- Henry!!

Nadie le respondía, entonces se dio cuenta, el chocolate ya no subía mas, de hecho se estaba espesando, estaba bien, ya no se ahogaría con el chocolate, pero le seria más difícil salir si el chocolate se ponía mas espeso, no se podría mover, así que comenzó a mover los brazos y las piernas desesperadamente intentando salir de ahí.

-Maldito… chocolate… si no me gustaras tanto…- se quejaba Suemy mientras intentaba salir de si chocolatosa prisión- claro… pero que me dio Henry en mi cumpleaños… chocolate… y que me da en San Valentín… chocolate… ya lo aborrezco... aaaaaahhhhh!!

Un hechizo perdido de la batalla de afuera había dado en las cajas que estaban casi sobre Suemy, un derrumbe dio lugar, la chica solo pudo cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos y esperar a que terminara, sintió como el chocolate bajaba, abrió los ojos y vio una salida entre las cajas, el chocolate se estaba esparciendo por ese espacio, se apresuro a gatear hacia allá, en cuanto saco la cabeza pudo ver el cuerpo de Ron bajo la estantería.

-Señor Weasley!!- grito la chica poniéndose de pie rápidamente, tras muchas caídas y resbalones, llego hasta Ron, con un movimiento de su varita aparto la estantería- señor Weasley, responda por favor.

Sacudió a Ron pero simplemente no despertaba, respiraba, pero n despertaba, Suemy miro hacia todos lados, Henry no estaba ahí, sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que esa loca chica Slytherin tenia a su novio, debía llegar a Hogwarts y conseguir ayuda, rápido.

-Señor Weas… aaahh!!- una explosión hizo que Suemy dejara de intentar despertar a Ron, _"Lo tengo que sacar de aquí" _pensó la chica, entonces recordó el pasaje en el sótano, levito el cuerpo de Ron y lo mas rápida, pero cuidadosamente que pudo, lo llevo hacia el sótano para poder llegar a Hogwarts a salvo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Madame Dellare, como esta mi papá?- pregunto Siri, la enfermera los había sacado a los tres de la enfermería para poder atender a su padre.

-No se preocupen chicos, estará bien- respondió la enfermera, los tres pequeños Potter respiraron aliviados antes de hacer un abrazo en grupo.

-Podemos pasar a verlo?- pregunto Annie.

-Claro, pase, sirve que les reviso esas heridas- dijo al enfermera mirando un feo raspón en el antebrazo de Jo.

-Cuidado chicas, caminen bien- escucharon la voz de Hermione, entonces la vieron aparecer por una esquina seguida de Raven, Ara, Clio y Annabelle.

-Chicas!!

-Annie!!- gritaron todas y corrieron a abrazarla.

-Chicos, están bien?- pregunto Hermione llegando junto a Siri y Jo.

Si tía, no te preocupes- respondió Jo.

-Y su madre?

-Sigue en la batalla, el tío Remus no te encontró?- pregunto esta vez Siri.

-No, no lo vi, tengo que volver a la…

-Que el tío Harry esta aquí?- pregunto Raven haciendo que Hermione e volviera hacia ellas.

-Como?

-Si tía, papá esta bien, esta en la enfermería- respondió Annie señalando la puerta tras ellos, Hermione casi corrió hacia ella y la abrió de golpe, vio a Harry acostado en una cama, era el único ahí, todos fueron y rodearon la cama de Harry.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuro Hermione, ella había visto como el hechizo daba a Harry en el brazo, el Horrocruxe había tenido algo que ver con esto.

-Estará bien- aseguro Jo.

-Y ustedes también cuando les vea esas heridas, todos siéntense- dijo Madame Dellare llegando hacia ellos con un botiquín de pociones.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Madame Dellare curo a Hermione y después se dirigió hacia Jo.

-Chicos tengo que volver a la batalla- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-Por que? papá ira por Henry, no te preocupes mamá- dijo Raven parándose frente a Hermione por favor, no vuelvas.

-Rav, tengo que…

-Me duele todo!- se quejo Xo al abrir la puerta de la enfermería, traía su espada flotando junto a él, Felias y Remus entraron tras él.

-Chicos, Remus, están bien?- pegunto Hermione caminando hacia ellos.

-Estamos bien Gin, en donde están Dora y Ara?- pregunto el Licántropo buscando alrededor.

-Papi!- grito la pequeña lobita lanzándose hacia su padre.

-Mi caperucita, estas bien, no te paso nada?- dijo Remus mientras abrazaba, besaba y revisaba a su hija por alguna herida grave.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes papá, Xo y Felias me ayudaron- respondió Ara respondiendo al abrazo.

-Tu mamá?- pregunto Remus separándose un poco para mirar a Ara.

-No ha venido, dejo a los Potter y regreso a la batalla- respondió Ara, su cara se ensombreció al decir esto.

-Tenemos que volver Remus- dijo Hermione mirando al Licántropo.

-Si, tenemos que ir a… Harry?- se interrumpió Remus caminando hacia la cama donde descansaba el morocho.

-Esta bien tío Remus, solo duerme- dijo Jo al ver que Remus se proponía revisar los signos vitales del Potter mayor.

-Esta vivo- semi grito el Licántropo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vivo?- una voz proveniente de la puerta hizo que todos se voltearan hacia allá.

-Mamá!!- exclamaron los trillizos Potter al ver la roja cabellera de su madre correr hacia la cama donde se encontraban.

-Papá esta bien!!- dijo Annie mirando como su madre, sin creer lo que veía, acariciaba y besaba el rostro de su marido.

-No puedo… oh! Harry me asusté tanto- decía sin dejar de besarlo.

-Mamá!!

-Dora, estas bien?- preguntó Remus acercándose a su esposa e hija para recibirla con un beso.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen- les dijo Tonks abrazando a su hija y besando a su esposo- los Mortifagos desalojaron Hogwarts hace unos minutos, los Sanadores llegaron y están ayudando con los heridos.

-Se fueron?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si, desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron- respondió Tonks acercándose a la cama de Harry.

-Que extraño- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Que extraño que?- pregunto Remus acercándose junto a Tonks.

-Bueno, Eli dijo que quería a Harry en… bueno en donde sea que este.

-Dijo mansión- dijo Clio- ella grito "Quiero a Harry Potter en la mansión, ahora!! Y también…"

Clio guardo silencio y palideció al recordar las palabras de Eli.

-Y también que?- pregunto Annie.

-A ese chico- respondió Raven en un susurro.

-Henry!- exclamo Hermione lanzándose hacia la salida de la enfermería.

-Espera Hermione!- exclamo Ginny, la castaña se detuvo en seco y la miro- yo vi claramente como Ron iba hacia él y Suemy, deben estar bien.

-Si, tal vez tengas…

-Auxilio!!- alguien había abierto la puerta de la enfermería de una patada, todos voltearon solo para ver a Suemy entrar corriendo con Ron inconsciente flotando junto a ella- ayúdenme por favor!! El señor Weasley!!

-Ron!!

-Papá!!- gritaron Hermione y Raven corriendo hacia la chica, quien había caído de rodillas debido al cansancio, había corrido desde Hogsmeade hasta llegar ala bruja tuerta, después de cerrarla con un hechizo, había corrido hasta la enfermería, ya no podía mas.

-Suemy, ven acá- dijo Remus ayudándola a sentarse en la cama que estaba junto a la de Harry, Hermione levito a Ron hacia la cama del otro lado y Madame Dellare se apresuro a revisarlo.

-Que paso?- preguntó Raven mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Y Henry? En donde esta mi hijo?!- exclamo la castaña acercándose rápidamente a Suemy, la chica no pudo contestar, estaba muy asustada, esa monstruosidad de chica se había llevado a su novio, quien sabe que estaría haciéndole.

-Suemy, en donde esta Henry?- pregunto Remus con mas cuidado, Suemy no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, al ver la reacción de la chica, Hermione perdió el control.

-Dime en donde esta, en donde esta mi bebé, dímelo!!- grito Hermione a tiempo que zarandeaba a Suemy por los hombros, la chica sollozo mas fuerte aun.

-Hermione tranquilízate por favor- pidió Remus alejándola un poco, Raven abrazo fuertemente a su padre.

-En donde esta Henry?- pregunto la chica Weasley un poco mas tranquila que su madre.

-Eli se… lo llevo… no se… no se a donde… pero ella estaba… mu... muy molesta- respondió Suemy entre sollozos, Remus la abrazaba consolándola.

-Henry- Hermione cayó de rodillas llevándose a Raven con ella.

-No te preocupes Herms, lo vamos a encontrar- dijo Ginny arrodillándose junto a madre e hija para abrazarlas.

-Mmmph…

-Ron!!- grito Hermione en cuanto el Weasley mayo comenzó a despertar y lo beso suavemente- Ron, estas bien?

-Papá?

-Es… estoy bien, que paso?- pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose en su cama, pero se acostó de nuevo con una mueca de dolor, tenia una gran herida en un costado.

-Tranquilo señor Weasley, ya lo curo- dijo Madame Dellare acercándose con una poción en la mano.

-Ron, Henry… oh por Dios, Henry!- dijo Hermione sin poder dejar de llorar.

-Henry, que le pa… Ouch!

-No se mueva por favor- pidió Madame Dellare siguiendo con su tarea.

-Eli se lo llevo, papá tenemos que rescatarlo- dijo Raven.

-Oh! No- exclamo Ron, entones se dio cuenta de quien era el que estaba en la cama de junto- Harry!!

-Esta bien, no te preocupes Ron- dijo Ginny parándose junto a su hermano par besarlo en la mejilla- ahora debemos ir por Henry.

-Listo, no esta del todo bien, pero por lo que escucho no podré mantenerlo quieto por un rato- dijo Madame Dellare poniendo una venda a Ron.

-Debemos averiguar en donde esta oculta esa maldita serpiente- dijo Ron mirando seriamente a Remus.

-Mansión, estas segura de que dijo eso Clio?- pregunto Remus.

-Si, estoy completamente segura.

-Yo también la escuche decir eso papá- afirmo Ara.

-Vamos a mi oficina a discutirlo allá- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie, Ginny, Tonks, Ron y Hermione lo siguieron.

-Hijos, cuiden a su padre, si despierta antes de que regresemos, no lo dejen irse, entendieron?- dijo Ginny parándose frente a sus tres chicos.

-Si mamá- respondieron al unísono los tres pequeños Potter, Ginny los beso a los tres y siguió a Hermione por la puerta.

-Tranquila Suemy, encontraran a Henry- dijo Ara llegando junto a Suemy, la chica ya no lloraba, pero estaba muy seria, algo raro en ella, Jo se sentó junto a su padre y Raven le hizo compañía, Annabelle estaba aun algo agitada, Clio se encargo de calmarla, Xo y Felias se acostaron en las camas que estaban frente ala de Harry, Annie se dio cuenta de que ambos chicos estaban algo heridos y lucían exhaustos, tomo una poción Revitalizante y fue hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos- saludo Annie parándose entre medio de las dos camas, ambos chicos la miraron y le sonrieron- pensé que un poco de poción les haría bien.

-Gracias.

-Muchas gracias Annie- respondieron ambos chicos tomando el frasco y bebiendo un trago cada uno, inmediatamente sintieron algo calido viajar desde sus estómagos hasta la punta de los pies, se sentía muy bien, Annie jalo una silla y se sentó con ellos.

-Se sienten mejor?- pregunto la chica sonriéndoles.

-Si, muchas gracias- respondió Xo, Felias simplemente asintió.

-Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Annie.

-Bueno, Xolur y yo fuimos a ayudar a Ara, dos Mortifagos la habían atrapado- comenzó Felias.

-Y cuando Ara salio de ahí, los Mortifagos se pusieron pesados- siguió Xo- nos atacaron y atraparon y… bueno es algo largo…

-Tenemos tiempo- sonrió Annie.

-Bueno, después de eso, YO tuve que ayudar a Xolur- dijo Felias acentuando el "Yo" para captar la atención de Annie- ya que los Mortifagos eran mucho para él.

-Claro que no, YO fui el que salvo a Kawior de los Mortifagos- se defendió Xo mirando a Felias con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eso quisieras Xolur, déjame recordarte cuando el Mortífago te golpeo en la rodilla y…

-A ti te golpeo en la pierna y ya ni podías moverte!!

-Claro que podía moverme!! Como demonios te salve entonces?!

-No me salvaste, Elfo!!

-Claro que lo hice, Mago!!

-Ay! Por Dios- dijo Annie rodando los ojos y descansando su cabeza en una mano con expresión aburrida, esa pelea tardaría un tiempo en aplacarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Henry abrió los ojos poco a poco, estaba en una habitación muy pequeña, no tenía ningún mueble, solo una pequeña ventana y una puerta de madera que parecía bastante gruesa, como pudo se pus de pie, sentía todo el cuerpo entumido, hacia mucho frió ahí, fue hacia la ventana y miro hacia fuera, todo estaba oscuro afuera, parecía un cementerio, había neblina por todos lados, eso solo lo hacia mas tenebroso, vio como había lapidas y mas lapidas alrededor de él, estaba definitivamente en un cementerio, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, estaba al mismo nivel que las lapidas, o sea que se encontraba bajo tierra, intento buscar su varita, pero no la tenia con él, busco en su pantalón y saco un encendedor d plata que su padre le había regalado, lo encendió, no alumbraba mucho, retrocedió un par de pasos y su cabeza choco con lo que parecía ser una vela, acerco el encendedor y la prendió, busco por la pared hasta encontrar otra vela y la encendió también, cuando tuvo las 6 velas de la habitación prendidas se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, retrocedió hasta quedar pegado en la puerta.

Se encontraba en una cripta, había dos ataúdes apilados a los lados, medio abiertos y con manos esqueléticas saliendo de ellos, se contuvo de vomitar e intentó salir de ahí lo mas pronto que pudo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, se dio vuelta y fue hacia la ventana, era demasiado pequeña como para caber por ahí, miro hacia todos lados esperando ver a alguien pasar, un guardia, quien fuera, pero no había nada, ya recordaba lo que hacia ahí, Eli lo debió de haber llevado ahí, intento una vez mas con la puerta, pero era demasiado gruesa, iba a intentar gritar por la ventana, pero cuando se asomo por esta unos pies aparecieron de la nada haciéndolo retroceder de nuevo hasta la puerta.

-Hola Henry- dijo Eli asolándose por la ventanita.

-Eli- siseo el chico mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados- en donde estoy?!

-Tranquilo, estamos en un cementerio, el cementerio de la familia Van Derheiden de hecho- respondió la chica.

-Por que demonios me trajiste aquí?!- pregunto Henry.

-Por que, mi queridísimo Weasley, hiciste algo que me hizo enojar, y ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias- dijo Eli malévolamente, después apunto con su varita hacia los ataúdes al tiempo que murmuraba un hechizo, los ataúdes temblaron un poco y se detuvieron, Henry miro todo asustado, los pies de Eli se alejaron de la ventana, Henry aprovecho para intentar abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero no podía, entonces un movimiento a sus espaldas llamo su atención, miro uno de los ataúdes, el esqueleto se movía!! Se abstuvo de gritar e intento abrir la puerta con mas fiereza, pero no cedía, otro esqueleto se levanto, se dio cuenta de lo que eran.

-Inferi- susurro sin dejar de aporrear la puerta intentando salir- auxilio!! Por favor, alguien ayúdeme!!

Los inferí estaban a punto de salir por completo de los ataúdes.

-Tranquilo, Henry tranquilízate- se dijo a el mismo volteándose ara mirar los horribles zombis que caminaban hacia él- piensa, como vences a un inferi.

Los inferi que estaban en los ataúdes de arriba también salieron, cayendo sobre los inferís que ya estaban de pie, esto de dio un poco mas de tiempo a Henry para pensar- fuego!! Fuego eso es!!

Tomo si encendedor rápidamente, eso no era suficiente, rápidamente Henry se quito la chamarra que traía y la encendió, eso seria suficiente para alejarlos por un rato, tiro la chamarra a un par de esos monstruos y se dispuso a intentar abrir la puerta, tomo un hueso, no quiso saber de que era, que estaba en el suelo, lo rompió para que quedara afilado y lo metió por el cerrojo, con un poco de suéter podría abrirlo, los inferi luchaban contra la prenda envuelta en llamas, Henry movía desesperadamente el hueso esperando que se abriera, en un desesperado movimiento, los inferi lanzaron la chamarra directo a Henry, le cayo en el brazo quemándolo y haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor, se apresuro a lanzarla entre él y los inferi, eso le daría un poco mas de tiempo, los cuerpos putrefactos intentaban pasar por el pequeño fuego que quedaba, entonces se escucho algo crujir en el cerrojo de la puerta, el chico la empujo con todas sus fuerzas y la abrió, salio corriendo de ahí rápidamente.

Los inferi se movían muy netamente, así que si seguía corriendo así, Henry los perdería rápidamente, miro hacia atrás para asegurarse de que los monstruos estaban lejos, cuando volteo la cabeza se encontró de frente con un puño en su nariz, tan tremendo golpe lo hizo caer al suelo tomándose la nariz con dolor, al parecer se la había roto.

-Bien hecho Weasley- escucho la voz de Eli, había por lo menos 10 Mortifagos rodeándolo, el chico se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo- te escapaste de los inferi, creí que ellos acabarían contigo y me ahorrarían el trabajo de matarte, pero al parecer me equivoque.

-Eres una loca…

-No, no, no, cariño, tu novia es la loca- lo corrigió Eli.

-Con ella no te… aaaaaaahhh!!- un Cruciatus le dio justo en el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo revolcándose de dolor.

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma- dijo Eli fríamente sin dejar de hacerle la maldición al chico, levanto la varita y el dolor de Henry ceso- ahora, quiero que quede bien en claro esto, tu estas aquí solo para que yo pueda castigarte por haber hecho que el plan fracasara.

Henry yacía en el suelo, Eli se había puesto en cuclillas para poder hablarle al chico un poco mas cerca.

-Tortura y muerte, es lo que gana cualquiera que se atreva a interponerse en los planes del señor Oscuro- le dijo Eli- y Henry, tu si que la has cagado.

Henry abrió mucho los ojos al ver las 10 varitas de los Mortifagos apuntándolo, eso iba a doler.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La tensión en el despacho de Remus era asfixiante, ninguno estaba bien parado aunque el peor era Ron que a pesar de tener maltrecho prácticamente todo el cuerpo insistía en estar ahí, pues después de todo debían rescatar a su hijo. Los comentarios y teorías pasaban de lo simple-ridículo a lo complicado-absurdo, de bajo el piso de Hogwarts a sobre el cinturón de Orión, agradecía su ayuda, pero simplemente aumentaba su desesperación, todos giraron la cabeza hacia la chimenea cuando ésta escupía llamas esmeralda, volvieron con las teorías al ver Nadir salir sacudiéndose la túnica.

-Algo debe haber, en algo debió equivocarse- dijo Ginny tercamente, Nadir se acercó al medio del semi circulo.

-¿Aún no llegan a algo sobre la localización de Henry?

-No- murmuró Remus estrujando lo más que podía su cerebro, debía encontrar algo mal en todo eso como insistía Ginny.

-La mansión Malfoy.

-No Nadir, está vigilada- interrumpió Ron- si no me hubieran tirado de loco- insinuó mirando a Hermione, la castaña rodó los ojos y lo enfrentó.

-Ok Ron, pero tienes que admitir que el implantar un chip localizador bajo la piel de un bebé de dos años sonó a tontería en su momento y más aún cuando en la película el adulto prueba murió 15 minutos después.

-Pero nos serviría- insistió Ron, Hermione asintió rodando los ojos.

-No inicien una pelea, ahora necesitamos pensar claramente para poder dar con Henry- los interrumpió Ginny poniéndose en medio de los dos.

-Piensen en todo lo que pasó- dijo Nadir empezando a pasearse de un lado a otro, los demás asintieron lentamente.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y nada les llegaba, repasaban cada movimiento que habían hecho, cada voz que habían escuchado cada haz de luz que pudieron ver, cada vez se desesperaban más, Remus tenía observando un par de minutos a su esposa que movía la boca como si dijera algo, levantaba un dedo para pedir la palabra y volvía a bajarlo negando con la cabeza.

-Dora, ¿tienes algo que decir?- preguntó Remus en un susurro, Tonks negó nuevamente, Remus asintió y siguió pensando- ¡deja de hacer eso y comparte!- ante el grito del licántropo todos levantaron la vista hacia él que desesperado miraba a Tonks, la Metamorfomaga le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Es que recordaba que Eli dijo algo de "Llévenlo a la mansión" y…

-¡Eso es!- Ron que se había sentado casi cinco minutos atrás se puso de pie de un brinco- la mansión Malfoy!

-Ronald por favor, Nadir lo sugirió cuando llegó y concluimos que estaba vigilada.

-Cierto, perdón- ante el regaño de Hermione se volvió a dejar caer en la silla.

-Entonces, si Eli dijo eso… ¿a que mansión podía referirse?- murmuró Ginny más para ella misma que para los demás.

Desde que habían empezado a pensar sobre el paradero de Henry, Sirius miraba por la ventana, tenía la vista perdida en el bosque a lo lejos y poco más allá casi podía ver Hogsmade, su cerebro repasaba todo, casi podía ver las imágenes frente a sus ojos, Remus se le acercó al verlo sonreír de forma extraña, una imagen se había congelado en su mente, un hombre de tez blanca, rubio cabello largo y ojos azules, tenía un aire extraño rodeándolo, casi podría decir que era atractivo.

-Lestat- apenas si movió los labios, pero su mirada viajó directamente hasta Remus.

-¿Van Derheiden?- preguntó Nadir acercándose a Sirius, éste asintió aún mirado a Remus.

-Él estaba en la batalla, pensemos bien, si la mansión Malfoy no podía ser sede de lo que planeaba Eli y los Malfoy no habían sido vistos, la hija de Van Derheiden es amiga de la chica Malfoy- murmuró Ginny mirando a Sirius para confirmar lo que decía.

-Exacto, Henry debe estar ahí, no podía referirse a otra mansión, ese lugar es lo suficientemente… bueno, es excelente para ocultar a alguien- comentó Sirius mirando a todos.

-Ahora el problema es como recuperar a mi hijo- dijo Hermione aumentando su preocupación.

-Yo tengo una idea- sonrió Sirius, Remus también sonrió, cuando los ojos de Sirius brillaban en esa forma solo podía haber un significado- solo necesitamos un pequeño lugar por aquí para poder reaparecernos cuando tengamos a Henry.

Enarcaron una ceja al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a la ventana donde Sirius empezaba a hacer extraños señalamientos en el cristal.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Basta!! Por favor, basta!!- gritaba Henry, el Cruciatus termino dejándolo descansar, estaba en medio de una de las habitaciones de la mansión Van Derheiden, estaba rodeado de Mortifagos que lo miraban mientras Eli lo torturaba con Cruciataus, hechizos cortantes, golpes, quemaduras, etc. Henry ya no podía más, tenía un par de costillas rotas, muchísimos moretones por todo el cuerpo, quemaduras que le ardían a morir y podía jurar que ese corte que tenia en un costado lo atravesaba por completo.

-Patético, no soportas nada- se burlo Eli haciendo reír a todos los Mortifagos presentes, Henry respiraba con mucha dificultad, apenas si estaba conciente- denle la poción.

Un Mortífago se acerco a Henry y lo obligo a beber de una pequeña botellita, el chico intento alejarse del Mortífago, cosa que le costo otro corte en el brazo izquierdo, en el momento en que grito, el Mortífago vació el contenido de la botellita en su boca, en cuanto trago, el chico sintió como un calor lo envolvía, se sentía menos adolorido, aunque aun podía sentir sus costillas dañadas y el corte en su costado.

-Así durara mas mi diversión- dijo Eli acercándose con una daga de plata hacia Henry- poción revitalizante rebajada, no te cura completamente, pero te hace sentir algo mejor.

Henry no podía hacer nada, sus manos se había atado mágicamente, y ahora estaba sentado en una pequeña silla de madera, Eli tomo su rostro con una mano y con la otra, tomo la daga y la paso por la mejilla de Henry haciendo una herida largo, el chico se abstuvo de gritar.

-Te haces el valiente, eh?- se burlo Eli- bien, veamos como reaccionas ante esto.

Eli puso la punta de la daga en el fuego mágico que había parecido junto a Henry, el chico comenzó a sudar y a moverse con desesperación, pero dos Mortifagos lo detuvieron, Henry vio como la punta de la daga se ponía al rojo vivo, entonces Eli movió el afilado artefacto hasta ponerlo muy cerca de la mejilla de Henry.

-Quiero escuchar que lamentas haberme hecho eso en Hogsmeade Weasley, haber que tan valiente res cuando sientas esto sobre tu piel- dijo Eli, bajo la daga hasta llegar al cuello de Henry y lo presiono sobre él, el chico no pudo evitar gritar, sentía frió en el lugar donde la daga estaba tocando su piel, extraño, considerando que estaba quemándolo, Eli retiro la daga del cuello del chico- que tal se sintió eso? Te arrepientes por lo que hiciste?

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Henry entre dientes, lo que le costo otra quemadura con la daga, esta vez en el hombro derecho.

-Pues mas te vale arrepentirte pronto o tendré que matarte de una vez- dijo Eli mirándolo furiosa, retiro la daga del hombro de Henry, el chico respiraba con dificultad, sentía su garganta seca- suéltenlo!

Henry fue lanzado brutalmente al suelo, intento levantarse un poco, pero se rindió al sentir el ardor en sus costillas, era demasiado.

-Ya me aburriste, vendré al rato para ver si te arrepentiste, todo suyo chicos, pero no lo maten- ordeno Eli dirigiéndose a la puerta junto a sus padres y Bella- si lo matan, los matare a ustedes también, entendieron?

-Si- respondieron los Mortifagos, Eli salio de la habitación dejando a Henry rodeado de Mortifagos, el chico los miro a todos asustado, todos ellos eran asesinos a sangre fría, estaba completamente seguro de eso.

-Bien chico, eres todo nuestro por ahora- dijo uno de los Mortifagos- juguemos a…

-Yo se a que!- dijo otro Mortífago, era una mujer- al ahorcado!

Una cuerda apareció de la nada pasando alrededor del cuello de Henry y atándolo fuertemente, no podía mover sus manos, pues seguían atadas a su espalda, la cuerda subió y subió hasta dejarlo suspendido en el aire, Henry comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, sus vías respiratorias habían sido cerradas, no podía respirar! Los Mortifagos reían divertidos al ver la desesperación en los ojos del chico.

-Ya basta, no debemos matarlo aun- dijo un Mortífago l ver que Henry cambiaba a un color azulado, con un movimiento de su varita corto la soga haciendo que Henry cayera al suelo pesadamente, el chico tomo una gran bocanada de aire intentando volver su respiración al ritmo normal, la vista se le nublaba poco a poco.

-Oh vamos, no te desmayes ahora- dijo la mujer Mortífago que lo había atado.

-Si, se nos acabara la diversión, despierta!- con esta ultima palabra, el Mortífago pateo a Henry en el estomago, el chico se encogió en si mismo para aminorar el dolor, pero el Mortífago que estaba tras el le pateo la espalda haciéndolo arquearse hacia atrás, el otro Mortífago aprovecho para darle otra patada en el estomago, parecía que estaban jugando foot ball con el.

-Basta, basta chicos, piensen, que mas hacemos- dijo la mujer, varios de los Mortifagos se habían retirado, solo unos pocos miraban el espectáculo.

-Ya lo quemamos, pateamos, ahorcamos, golpeamos, intentamos asesinar con inferi, lanzamos Cruciatas, maldiciones cortantes, que mas falta?- se pregunto un Mortífago como si todo eso fuera un juego, Henry simplemente intentaba no desmayarse, quien sabe que le podrían hacer si perdía el conocimiento.

-Ya lo tengo!- exclamo uno de los Mortifagos que estaba sentado algo alejado de ahí- aun no han intentado nada con agua.

-Excelente Dough, no eres tan tonto como pareces- dijo la mujer mirándolo sorprendida.

-Sobreviviste al fuego chico, entonces el agua no debe ser mucho problema- dijo un Mortífago tomando a Henry por el cabello y jalándolo hasta dejarlo de rodillas, el Mortífago apunto su varita hacia la cara de Henry.

-No tenemos recipientes lo suficientemente grandes como para meter tu cabezota en ellos, así que nos conformaremos con esto- dijo la mujer tomando la cara de Henry con una mano y apretando la de mas.

-Aguamenti!- dijo el Mortífago que tenia su varita frente al rostro del chico, inmediatamente un chorro de agua a mucha presión cayo sobre la cara del castaño, no resistiría mucho si los Mortifagos seguían torturándolo de ese modo, aunque al fin y al cabo, Eli lo terminaría matando.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Siete silenciosos "Crack" se dejaron oír en medio de la noche, Ron, Nadir, Sirius y Tonks iban por delante, siendo ellos los Aurores tenían mas experiencia en este tipo de misiones, Hermione, Remus y Ginny solo seguían sus ordenes, estaban dentro d un bosque, según Remus, la mansión Van Derheiden estaba cerca de ahí, caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar al borde del bosque a lo que parecía ser un cementerio, cada uno se escondió tras un árbol mientras estudiaban la situación, no parecía haber peligro alguno, Sirius dio una seña a Tonks y Ron, los tres avanzaron un poco hasta quedar tras unas lapidas lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrirlos, Sirius hizo otra señal, Ginny y Nadir avanzaron unas lapidas mas allá, tras el asentimiento de Xolur, Hermione y Remus se acercaron y avanzaron junto a Sirius, Ron y Tonks, todo iba bien, pudieron pararse una ves que se aseguraron que no había nadie en los alrededores.

-Falta mucho para la mansión Remus?- pregunto Ron.

-No lo creo, una vez vine debido a Ana, la hija de Lestat Van Derheiden, tuvo malas notas en Astronomía y…

-Remus, no hay tiempo para explicar a los estudiantes- lo interrumpió Ginny, estaba muy incomoda en ese lugar.

-Cierto, bueno, no debe faltar mucho, pasamos el cementerio y entramos a los jardines de la mansión- explico el Licántropo.

-Bien, tenemos que encontrar a Henry ya- Hermione sintió una mano en su hombro- gracias amor, se que estará bien- la mano apretó mas fuerte, demasiado fuerte de hecho- ouch! Ron me lastimas.

-Que yo que?- pregunto Ron, estaba a unos metros frente a Hermione, la castaña abrió mucho los ojos y volvió la cabeza lentamente.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!- un inferi estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Hermione!!- grito Ron apresurándose a ayudarla, Ron y Nadir lanzaron fuego hacia los inferi que se les acercaban haciéndolos retroceder.

-De donde salieron?- pregunto Nadir sin dejar de lanzar fuego.

-Aquella cripta esta abierta- dijo Sirius.

-Llevémoslos hacia allá Ron- grito Nadir, Ron asintió, entre ambos hombres llevaron a los monstruos hacia su tumba encerrándolos nuevamente.

-Herms, estas bien?- pregunto Ron al llegar junto a su esposa, aun temblaba, pero estaba bien.

-Debemos movernos, no sabemos si los Mortifagos escucharon todo el alboroto- dijo Sirius mirando hacia todos lados, comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, esta vez con Ron muy cerca de Hermione, caminaron hasta llegar a una reja alta, negra y tenebrosa.

-Sip, debe ser aquí, cierto?- dijo Sirius mirando hacia la casa que se veía en la cima de la pequeña colina, típica casa de historia de terror.

-Correcto- afirmo Remus.

-Adelante, que esperamos?- dijo Ron, los hombres ayudaron a Ginny, Tonks y Hermione a saltar antes de hacerlo ellos, tendrían que moverse con mas cuidado por ahí, había menos cosas que pudieran utilizar de escudo, unas cuantas fuentes y arbustos, algunas ventanas de la casa estaban iluminadas.

Sabes, debimos simplemente enviarles una carta de Hogwarts diciendo que necesitamos hablar con el padre de Ana y nos hubiéramos ahorrado bastantes molestias- dijo Sirius, Remus rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Alto! Ocúltense!- susurro Tonks, alguien había salido de la mansión, todos se tiraron tras la cimera cosa que vieron, Tonks asomo su cabeza, dos personas habían salido de ahí, volando, sin escoba, sorprendidos, todos miraron como las dos figuras se alejaban de ahí.

-Vamos rápido, antes de que regresen- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, todos corrieron hacia la mansión, llegaron junto a la enorme pared de piedra de un costado, las ventanas estaban muy alto como para poder mirar al interior.

-Ron, Nadir, sírvanme de apoyo- dijo Sirius, los mencionados juntaron sus manos para poder levantar a Sirius y así poder saber que ocurría dentro, Remos detenía a Sirius para que no se cayera, las mujeres vigilaban alrededor, Hermione estaba pegada a la pared mirando hacia la derecha, una luz en una pequeña ventana cerca de su pie llamo su atención, parecía ser el sótano de la mansión, Hermione se hinco y miro hacia adentro, la imagen que vio casi la hace gritar, se cubrió la boca con una mano para apagar el sollozo que estaba apunto de salir.

-Ron!- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-Que pasa?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su esposa arrodillada junto a esa pequeña ventana.

-Encontré a Henry- dijo la castaña, rápidamente Ron se inclino hacia la ventana casi dejando caer a Sirius, la escena también dejo a Ron en shock.

Henry yacía en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, atado de manos y pies, varios Mortifagos estaban por todo el lugar, ninguno le prestaba la mas mínima atención al chico cubierto en sangre- debemos sacarlo de ahí.

-Primero, debemos entrar ahí- dijo Sirius- vamos.

Todos se dirigieron ala ventana mas baja y mas próxima, se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie ahí y se apresuraron a entrar, uno por uno, una vez todos adentro, se dedicaron a buscar el sótano.

-Separémonos, Tonks, Remus y yo por aquí, el resto vayan hacia el otro lado, si encuentran algo avisen por los espejos- dijo Sirius rápidamente, todos asintieron y se separaron, rápidamente comenzaron a buscar tras todas las puerta que encontraban en su camino rezando por que fueran unas escaleras hacia el piso de abajo, pero nada, una que otra vez tuvieron que escabullirse rápidamente debido a que había Mortifagos u otras personas en las habitaciones, al cabo de unos 5 minutos ya habían registrado toda la planta baja y se habían reencontrado en su punto de partida.

-Encontraron algo?- pregunto Hermione.

-Nada- respondió Remus, se quedaron pensando un momento parados en una esquina de la habitación, si alguien entraba les seria muy difícil verlos ahí.

-Esperen, esperen, tengo un plan- salto Tonks- Sirius, préstame tu capa, rápido.

Sirius se quito su capa negra y se la dio a Tonks, ella se la puso y cambio su apariencia hasta que dar casi idéntica a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Ahora vuelvo- les dijo a los demás antes de salir de ahí rápidamente.

-Ten cuidado- susurro Remus antes de que su esposa dejara la habitación.

Tonks entro a una habitación en donde un par de Mortifagos hablaban en voz baja, respiro profundo y se acerco a ellos "Recuerda Tonks, se cruel, se Bellatrix, se cruel"

-Oigan!- ambos Mortifagos se volvieron a mirarla.

-Si?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-Erm… estoy perdida, no encuentro el sótano, saben en donde esta?- pregunto Tonks, eso no había sido muy cruel, pero ya no lo podía componer.

-En la otra habitación, bajo el tapete rojo- respondió el otro Mortífago.

-Claro, claro, gra… quiero decir… erm… adiós- dijo Tonks saliendo de ahí rápidamente.

-Dora, que dijeron?- pregunto Remus acercándose a la pelirrosa.

-Esta en esta habitación, debajo de eso- respondió señalando la alfombra roja frente a la chimenea, rápidamente todos quitaron a alfombra.

-Bien, recuerden lo que dijimos- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a todos- en cuanto entremos cerramos la habitación para evitar que nadie entre y pondremos un campo anti-aparición antes de que ellos lo hagan, el primero en acercarse a Henry lo sacara de ahí lo mas rápido que pueda, entendido?

-Si- respondieron todos.

-Tonks, tu primero, distráelos en lo que entramos nosotros- dijo Nadir, la pelirrosa asintió abriendo la trampilla y viendo unas escaleras de madera algo empinadas que bajaban hacia un oscuro sótano.

Había unos cuantos Mortifagos ahí abajo, cuando vieron a Tonks todos la saludaron con algo de respeto, Tonks les hablo sobre lo que le habían hecho a Henry para distraerlos mientras los otros colocaban el hechizo anti-aparición y cerraban la trampilla con todos los hechizos que conocían.

-Entones ya lo torturaron de todas las formas que se les ocurrió?- pregunto Tonks mirándolos a todos con furia en los ojos.

-Si, claro, no tenemos mas ideas así que lo dejamos descansar un momento- respondió un Mortífago sonrientemente.

-Si, que bueno que disfrutes tu felicidad- dijo Ron saliendo de entre las sombras- por que se va a acabar ahora! Rictusempra!!

-Rictusempra!!- gritaron todos los demás siguiendo a Ron, los Mortifagos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, una lluvia de rayos multicolores dio lugar iluminando el sótano, Henry seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

-El chico, rodeen al chico!- grito uno de los Mortifagos, todos ellos e pusieron alrededor de Henry para no dejar que se lo llevaran.

-Rápido, están intentando derribar la puerta!!- grito Nadir al ver la pequeña puerta temblar ante los hechizos que le lanzaban desde el piso superior.

Rápidamente se encontraron buscando refugio tras mesas u otras cosas caídas buscando una oportunidad para llevarse al chico, tras un certero hechizo de Nadir dos Mortifagos chocaron entre si dejando un espacio algo grande como par poder lanzarse a por Henry.

-Ron! Ahora, llévatelo!!- grito Hermione mientras lanzaba una maldición al Mortífago mas cercano, el pelirrojo salto junto a su hijo y lo abrazo, Henry abrió un poco los ojos ante el contacto y vio la borrosa figura pelirroja de su padre.

-Papá- susurro el chico con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

-Tranquilo hijo, te sacare de aquí- dijo Ron, tomo a Henry entre sus brazos y desapareció rumbo a Hogwarts.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Madame Dellare ya llevaba tres horas e la enfermería sanando a Henry, había obligado a todos a salir de ahí, ahora estaban fuera de la enfermería esperando noticias, Hermione abrazaba a Raven, Ron caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo en silencio, a Ginny se le permitió quedarse junto a Harry, Remus había ido al Ministerio con Tonks, tenían que arreglar unas cosas con los Aurores, uno por ser el director del Colegio y la otra por perteneces al escuadrón principal de Aurores, Sirius se había quedado a cargo de la escuela, y andaba algo ocupado manteniendo todo bajo control, Suemy estaba pegada a la puerta intentando escuchar algo, estaba sumamente preocupada, no lloraba, eso no era lo suyo, sabia que Henry estaría bien, lo sabia, en ese momento la puerta se abrió haciéndola levantarse rápidamente.

-Como esta, dígame como esta Henry, por favor?!- exclamo Hermione al ver la enfermera salir de la enfermería, se veía muy cansada.

-Tranquila señora Weasley, su hijo se pondrá bien, solo necesita descansar- dijo Madame Dellare sonriente, Hermione abrazo a Ron y lloro de felicidad, Raven se unió rápidamente al abrazo.

-Podemos pasar a verlo?- pregunto Ron mirando a la enfermera, implorante.

-Claro que pueden, adelante, pero sin ruido!- advirtió al ver a la manada de chicos que corrían hacia la puerta, inmediatamente todos aminoraron el paso y entraron ordenadamente, Hermione se acerco a la cama en donde su hijo dormía placidamente y acaricio su mejilla, tenia muchos rasguños en el rostro, pero se veía mas o menos bien.

-Henry- susurro Suemy acercándose del otro lado de la cama y acariciando su otra mejilla, el chico hizo una mueca de incomodidad, inmediatamente Hermione y Suemy retiraron sus manos, al parecer lo lastimaban, Hermione lloraba silenciosamente, Suemy solo tenía los ojos vidriosos, Ron y Raven estaban al lado de Hermione, la chica tomaba la mano de su hermano suavemente.

-Se pondrá bien Herms- dijo Ron pasando un brazo por los hombros d su esposa.

-Si, lo se- dijo Hermione, Ginny dejo a Harry un momento y se acerco a ver como estaba Henry.

-Iré a decirles a Sirius, Tonks y Remus que Henry va a estar bien- dijo Ron antes de besar a su esposa y abrazar a su hija, le dio un suave apretón a la maño de Henry y salio de ahí, los chicos, después de ver a Henry en mejor estado que en el que lo habían traído, se tranquilizaron y se dirigieron a otra cama, los tres Pottercitos fueron a ver a su padre mientras Ginny iba por algo de comida.

Raven seguía tomando la mano de Henry y abrazaba a su madre con el brazo libre, Hermione estaba mas tranquila ahora y abrazaba a Raven, Suemy se acerco mas al rostro de Henry y le paso una mano por el cabello, tenia una gasa puesta en la parte de atrás, se aseguro de no tocarla, no podía creer que eso le hubiese pasado a su pobre novio, todas esas heridas, todo lo que había sufrido, un lagrima escapo de sus ojos y se deslizo hasta caer en la mejilla de Henry, el chico se removió un cómodo, pues la lagrima había caído en uno de los rasguños de su cara.

-Ten cuidado Canario, lastimas a mi hermano!- dijo Raven apresurándose a limpiar con cuidado la lagrima del rostro de Henry.

-Fue un accidente, y como me vuelvas a llamar así…

-No amenaces a mi hija!!- la detuvo Hermione mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpe señora, pero ella me grito primero y…

-Eso fue por que incomodaste a Henry, tiene toda la razón en enojarse- dijo Hermione apartando la mano de Suemy del cabello de Henry y reemplazándola con la suya.

-Se enoja por que se me salio una lagrima? Una lagrima que solté por SU hijo?- pregunto Suemy intentando controlarse.

-Esa lágrima molesto a MI hijo- respondió Hermione mirándola duramente, todos los chicos miraban desde lejos.

-Es solo agua!!

-Cayo en una de sus heridas y lo lastimo!- dijo Raven señalando la mejilla de Henry.

-Pero…

-Ya olvídalo, suficiente daño has hecho- dijo Hermione mirando a Henry con tristeza.

-Disculpe? Que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Suemy con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir- dijo Hermione sin siquiera mirar a la chica, Suemy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Me esta culpando por lo que le paso a Henry?!

-Yo nunca dije eso…

-Pero lo pensó!!- grito Suemy sin importarle que todos las estuvieran escuchando.

-No me grites jovencita!!- respondió Hermione apartando su mano de la cabeza de Henry- mira que de no haber sido por ti esto no hubiese pasado!!

-De que esta hablando?! Yo no tuve la culpa de que Henry…- en ese momento Henry gimió y giro un poco la cabeza.

-Molestas a mi pequeño- dijo en un susurro Hermione- será mejor que guardes silencio.

-Oh no, discúlpeme señora Weasley pero tenemos que hablar ahora mismo- dijo Suemy caminando para alejarse de la cama de Henry y trayendo a Hermione con ella.

-Que te pasa? Suéltame en este mismo instante!- dijo Hermione quitándose del agarre de Suemy.

-Escúcheme señora Weasley, no se por que cree que es mi culpa pero…

-Yo no creo, lo se!!- la interrumpió Hermione mirando a la chica con furia- si no fuera por ti el seria un chico bien portado y ahora estuviera trabajando en el Ministerio y saliendo con una linda chica que si le conviniera.

-Yo si le convengo!! Solo porque usted no me quiere como nuera no quiere decir que Henry no me ame!!

-Me disculpas niña pero yo no te considero mi nuera!! Y como estas tan segura de que él te ama?! Tal vez eres un simple capricho de estudiante!!

-O tal ves es solo su estúpido capricho por juntar a Henry con quien usted cree correcta!! Déjelo hacer su vida como el quiera!!

-Yo respeto las decisiones de Henry, pero cuando se trata de una muy mala entonces, como madre, debo intervenir!!

-No soy una mala decisión de Henry!! Yo lo amo!!- para este punto ambas mujeres estaban parada muy cerca la una de la otra, sus narices casi se tocaban y en sus ojos se podían ver llamaradas de furia, los chicos temían entrometerse y salir mal parados, así que simplemente se quedaban al margen de todo.

-Ha! Si claro, porque ya tiene un trabajo asegurado y tu no sabe que hacer con tu vida!

-Como se atreve… yo si se que hacer con mi vida!! El hecho que Henry no se lo haya dicho no es mi culpa!!

-Si te ama tanto por que nunca me lo ha dicho!!

-Porque seguramente teme que reaccione con su loca interior!!

-Loca interior!! Pero que demonios te pasa!!

-Si, lo dije!!

-Retira lo dicho!!

-Retire usted el hecho de que solo quiero a Henry para que me mantenga!!

-Es la verdad!!

-No lo es!!

-No soy una loca!!

-Eso si lo es!!- ambas mujeres estaba a punto de sacar sus varitas y darse con todo, pero la pelirroja mayor llego justo a tiempo para detenerlas.

-Hermione!! Suemy!! Por favor, deténganse!!- Suemy y Hermione se separaron sin dejar de mirarse con odio, Ginny estaba entre medio de las dos, separándolas- ya basta.

-Avísenme cuando la loca de mi suegra se retire, por favor- escupió Suemy saliendo rápidamente de la enfermería.

-La loca de tu... ya veras chiquilla…

-Hermione!!- la detuvo Ginny al ver que la castaña estaba a punto de ir tras ella- clámate, ven, vamos con Henry, el día siguió sin incidentes, Ginny les contó a Ron, Tonks y Remus lo sucedido, Ron negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su esposa sentada junto a la cama de Henry, tendría que hablar con Hermione sobre esto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tres días habían pasado desde el incidente en Hogsmeade y el rescate de Henry, el chico ya estaba prácticamente recuperado de sus heridas, pero Madame Dellare no lo dejaban salir, Hermione se la vivía ahí atendiendo a su "bebé", cosa que ponía histérico a Henry, ya que mientras su madre estuviera ahí, Suemy no lo podía visitar, no quería que se agarraran como la noche en que lo habían traído de vuelta, él no había estado conciente, pero por lo que los chicos le contaban, el pleito había estado bueno.

Harry seguía durmiendo, y no daba señales de querer despertar, Ginny se había mudado a Hogwarts esos días, a los trillizos no se les permitía saltarse las clases para poder estar con su padre, así que iban en sus descansos y por las noches, Sirius también lo visitaba mucho, pero tenia que preparar y dar clases, así que no tenia mucho tiempo, esa vez solo estaba Ginny sentada leyendo una revista junto a la cama de Harry.

-Comete todo Henry, debes comer bien para recuperarte- decía Hermione mientras ponía una bandeja con mucha comida en la cama de Henry.

-Mamá, ya estoy bien- dijo Henry rodando los ojos.

-Si, ya lo se, pero si comes bien podrás salir mas pronto- dijo Hermione levantándose para acomodar las almohadas de Henry, el chicos suspiro y se dispuso a comer.

-Mmm… ya me dio hambre, iré a las cocinas- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie- pueden cuidar a Harry mientras me voy?

-Claro, no te preocupes Gin- respondió Hermione sonriéndole, Ginny salio de la enfermería al tiempo que Ron entraba.

-Hola hijo, como te sientes?- dijo el pelirrojo, Henry, quien tenia la boca llena, solo se encogió de hombros, Ron le desordeno el cabello cariñosamente y beso a su esposa- Mione podrías acompañarme a la biblioteca, necesito buscar algo y tu mejor que nadie sabes como esta organizado todo.

-Pero, Henry no ha comido y…

-Él ya esta lo suficientemente crecidito como para comer solo Herms, yo si necesito ayuda, por favor- pidió Ron poniendo carita de perrito bajo la lluvia.

-Esta bien, te ayudo- sonrió Hermione- vuelvo en un rato cielo, comete todo.

-Si mamá- respondió Henry poniendo los ojos en blanco, Hermione beso la cabeza de su hijo y salio de ahí, Ron, que estaba deteniendo la puerta para que Hermione saliera, le cerro u ojos a Henry antes de salir y dejar al puerta abierta, Henry miro a su padre confundido, pero unos segundos después comprendió.

-Ya se fueron?- pregunto Suemy asomando su cabeza en la enfermería.

-Suemy!- exclamo el chico alejando la bandeja de comida para poder abrazar a su novia, no la había visto desde la mañana del día anterior, y había sido por no mas de 15 minutos, Suemy era muy brava para las peleas, pero al tratarse de Hermione era mejor alejarse, no quería decir nada que hiciera enojar a Henry también.

-Tu papá me hizo el favor de llevarse a tu madre de aquí- dijo la chica antes de besarlo, comenzó como un beso simple, pero Henry lo fue profundizando, desde que lo habían rescatado no había besado bien a Suemy, debido a una herida que tenia en el labio y lo molestaba cuando la comenzaba a besar, pero ahora la herida había sanado y Henry estaba desesperado por besar fieramente a su novia, la chica, claro esta, no puso resistencia en absoluto y se dejo querer.

-Henry, se me olvido decirte que…

Todo movimiento cesó. Hermione se detuvo en la puerta y dejo caer su bolso, Henry y Suemy se quedaron paralizados a medio beso, no habían despegado sus labios, Ron llego detrás de Hermione y miraba todo con preocupación.

-HENRY JAMES WEASLEY!!- grito Hermione después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio en los que absolutamente nadie movió un músculo.

-Mamá, espera, déjame…

-Te dejo nada!- lo interrumpió Hermione- ya te dije que esta chica no…

-Hermione, por favor…

-Por favor nada Ron!!- grito la histérica castaña mirando a su esposo con una fulminante mirada antes de volverse hacia Henry y Suemy- Henry, cariño, por favor, enriéndeme…

-No, mamá no te entiendo- la interrumpió Henry- por que no te agrada Suemy?

-Hijo…- comenzó Hermione, entonces vio a la chica parada junto a la cama de Henry, estaban tomados de la mano, Hermione despido hondo intentando calmarse.

-Suemy, podrías dejarnos hablar… en familia, por un momento?- pidió Ron amablemente mirando a Suemy disculpándose, la chica solo asintió, le dio un rápido beso a Henry haciendo que Hermione abriera mucho los ojos y la boca como si la hubiesen ofendido y después salio de la enfermería rápidamente.

-Lo viste? Viste eso Ron?!

-Yo no vi nada malo- respondió el pelirrojo parándose al lado de su hijo.

-Pero… pero es que no viste el modo en que… en que ella…

-Me beso?- preguntó Henry tranquilamente, Hermione lo miro confundida- mamá, ella es mi novia, se supone que debemos besarnos.

-Henry, no me comprendes? Esa chica no es buena para ti- dijo Hermione sentándose al pie de la cama de su hijo, él y Ron la miraban.

-No has respondido a su pregunta Hermione- dijo Ron, ella lo miro cuestionándolo- por que no te agrada Suemy?

Hermione cerro los ojos y suspiro, que su esposo e hijo eran tan lentos como para no notarlo? Respiro hondo una vez más y respondió a la pregunta.

-Henry, has cambiado muchísimo desde que estas con esa chica- comenzó a explicar Hermione, Henry iba a refutar, pero Ron lo detuvo con un golpecito en el costado, quería escuchar por que Hermione no pasaba a Suemy- eras el chico mas tranquilo e inteligente de tu curso…

-Siempre lo fue, aun cuando empecé a salir con Su…

-No es verdad, eras tierno y atento y respetuoso, pero solo llego esa Suemy y comenzaste a alocarte, las fiestas, detenciones por romper las reglas, faltar a tus clases…

-Mamá, eso no tiene nada que ver con Suemy- la interrumpió Henry.

-Claro que lo tiene- dijo Hermione un poco alterada- ibas a cuanta fiesta se cruzaba en tu camino, con ella, rompías las reglas por culpa de alguna de las loqueras, de ella! Faltabas a tus clases, por estar con ella!!

-Eso lo hace todo estudiante Hermione, incluso nosotros, Henry tenia 15 años cuando comenzó con Suemy, a los 15 es una edad en la que se tiene muchísima energía, debía tener alguna forma de deshacerse de ella- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y que me dices de la fiesta de Halloween de tu quinto curso!- exclamo Hermione saltándose el comentario de Ron- te encontré, en uno de los armarios, bazuqueándote y…

-No hacíamos nada maslo!- la detuvo Henry rápidamente.

-Son adolescentes Hermione!- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie- hormonas, hormona, y mas hormonas.

-Pero estaba completamente ebrio Ronald!!- le contesto Hermione poniéndose de pie también, Henry comenzaba a preocuparse, no quería que se pelearan por eso.

-Papá, mamá?

-No entiendo por que no puedes dejar en paz a tu hijo!!- grito Ron parándose frente a Hermione.

-No es que no lo quiera dejar en paz, quiero que esa chica lo deje en paz!!- grito Hermione enfrentándose a Ron y poniéndose de puntillas para poder alcanzar por lo menos la barbilla del pelirrojo.

-Esperen…

-Silencio Henry, tu madre y yo platicamos- dijo Ron.

-Pero están gritando…

-Estamos hablando Henry!!- lo interrumpió Hermione con un grito, Henry decidió quedarse callado, no quería que lo castigaran por meterse en una de sus "platicas".

-Hermione, es obvio que Henry ama a Suemy y también que ella le corresponde!!

-Pero yo no creo que…

-Ya, déjenme dormir- se escucho la voz de alguien en una de las camas frente a ellos.

-Harry!!- grito la pareja corriendo hacia su mejor amigo.

-Tío Harry, estas bien?- pregunto Henry, quien también había corrido junto a su tío.

-Suemy!!- llamo Ron, la chica asomo la cabeza rápidamente- ve a las cocinas y llama a Ginny, por favor!

Suemy salio corriendo de ahí rumbo a las cocinas en cuanto vio que los tres Weasley estaban parados junto a la cama de Harry.

-Harry, como te sientes?- pregunto Hermione acariciando la mejilla del morocho.

-Ginny…

-Ella vendrá en un momento compañero, tranquilo- dijo Ron, Harry intento sentarse, pero no pudo por el solo, levanto un brazo para que Ron lo ayudara, así lo hizo, Harry se sentó en su cama mirando hacia todos lados confundido.

-Que paso?- pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido- que hago en la enfermería?

-Harry, no… no lo recuerdas?- pregunto Hermione.

-Recordar que?- pregunto de vuelta Harry- recuerdo… estar en la fiesta de Xo y… no lo se… acaso bebí de mas?

-Erm… Harry…- Ron no sabia que decir, no recordaba nada! En parte era bueno, pero…

-Harry!!- Ginny entro corriendo en la enfermería y se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo.

-Gin, que pasa?- pregunto el morocho al ver a Ginny llorando mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Me asuste tanto… por que no despertabas y… y,

-Cuanto tiempo dormí?- preguntó Harry mirando a Ron pero sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

-Unos tres días- respondió el pelirrojo.

-En serio?!- se sorprendió Harry.

-Si… no recuerdas nada Harry?- pregunto Hermione sin poder creerlo.

-Pues… no, aparte de la fiesta, recuerdo haber venido a la enfermería… algo sobre Annie, ella esta bien?!- pregunto cuando eso le vino a la mente.

-Papi!!

-Papá!!

-Chicos- los tres pequeños Potter corrieron a abrazar a su padre- Annie, estas bien? Jo, Sirius.

-Estamos bien papá, no te preocupes- dijo Jo.

-Pero tu, estas bien?- preguntó Siri.

-Si, estoy bien tranquilos- respondió Harry sonriéndoles.

-Papá, sobre lo que paso…

-Nada!! No paso nada! Su padre simplemente tomo de mas, es todo!- exclamo Hermione, los tres chicos la miraron confundidos.

-Entonces si fue eso- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza- pero tres días?

-Fue una noche loca amigo- dijo Ron siguiéndole el juego a Ginny, era mejor si Harry no recordaba nada, ya se arreglarían con los Aurores y de mas que presenciaron el ataque.

-Bueno, pues no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo juro- dijo Harry sonriendo, todos forzaron sonrisas hacia el, no podía recordar nada!

-Señor Potter, que bueno que ya despertó, todos fuera, tengo que revisarlo- dijo Madame Dellare, quien había salido de su oficina con una taza de te.

-Madame Dellare, solo un segundo- pidió Ron jalándola hacia otro lado para que no pudieran escucharlos hablar.

-Iremos a las cocinas, te traeremos algo de comer amor- dijo Ginny besando suavemente a Harry.

-Una hamburguesa con tocino, papas fritas y un poco de soda estaría bien- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Claro, como seguramente te dejaran comer eso- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-No te preocupes papá.

-Nosotros te, lo traemos- dijeron Siri y Jo siguiendo a su madre.

-Y yo te traeré nieve frita de postre- dijo Annie antes de besar la mejilla de su padre y salir corriendo tras sus hermanos.

-Henry, vamos, debes recostarte- dijo Hermione jalando a Henry hacia su cama.

-Pero estoy bie…

-Joven Weasley, obedezca a su madre y recuéstese- dijo Madame Dellare yendo hacia Harry después de haber hablado un poco con Ron.

-Suemy, hazme un favor- pidió Ron, la chica lo miro- busca a los chicos y diles que Harry despertó, yo iré a decirles a Sirius y a los demás.

-Claro señor Weasley- dijo Suemy saliendo de la enfermería, Ron la siguió.

-Bien señor Potter, solo lo reviso y puede comer algo- dijo la enfermera sacando su varita.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-No puedo creer que no recuerde nada- decía Ron mientras daba vueltas por la oficina de Remus, él, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Nadir y Kingsley estaban ahí discutiendo el hecho de que Harry no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido.

-En cierto punto esta bien- opino Tonks, estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de Remus con los brazos cruzados- es mejor que no recuerde todo lo que hizo cierto, digo, tomando en cuenta como reacciono las otras veces.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Dora, será mejor dejarlo así- dijo Remus.

-Pero como haremos para que todo Inglaterra olvide el ataque, ya se publico en el Profeta?- pegunto Kingsley- es mejor decírselo a Harry que tener que decirles a todos que lo olviden.

-Harry no lo tomara bien- le dijo Sirius- lo conozco muy bien, si recuerda algo es muy capaz de encerrarse a él mismo en Azkaban.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kingsley- dijo Nadir con el entrecejo fruncido- nos tomara mucho tiempo contarles a todas las personas la razón por la cual deben olvidarlo.

-No! Por favor, no le digan nada a Harry- suplico Ginny mirando a ambos Aurores con lagrimas en los ojos- no quiero perder a mi esposo.

-No se preocupen por las demás personas, un Obliviate servirá- dijo Sirius con simpleza- en cuanto a los chicos, no creo que le vayan a llegar a decir a Harry toda la locura que paso hace tres días.

-Claro, iremos hechizando a todos los Magos y Brujas que encontremos por el camino cierto?- dijo Kingsley sarcásticamente.

-De hecho, creo haber leído algo que nos puede ayudar en uno de los libros del Ministerio- dijo Hermione, todos la miraron- un hechizo desmemorizante, sumamente poderoso, sirve para borrar cierto lapso de tiempo, se puede utilizar con varias personas a la vez.

-Aun así, no creo que podamos utilizarlo con miles al mismo tiempo- dijo Nadir.

-Yo conozco un truco- intervino Tonks- lo utilizábamos Sirius y yo para hacer bromas antes, pero creo que también servirá con un hechizo como ese.

-Que hechizo?- pregunto Sirius mirando a su prima.

-Claro, el hechizo con los pedazos de papel- dijo Ron mirándolos.

-Ya lo recuerdo, era lo mejor esa broma!- exclamo Sirius soltando una ladrido-carcajada al recordar a todos los que habían hecho caer.

-Que cosa dices?- pregunto Ginny.

Es un hechizo- explico Remus, recordado todas las veces que los había regañado por utilizarlo- puedes adherir un hechizo a un pedazo de papel, pretender que es una carta, a todo el que lo toque lo afectara el hechizo.

-Recuerdas cuando a Fred se le pusieron esos cuernos de chivo?- pregunto Sirius a Tonks sin poder dejar de reír.

-O las orejas de perro Chihuahua que le pusimos a Ron?!

-Si se nota que son familia- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces debemos hacer eso, con los diarios de mañana- dijo Hermione comenzando a idear un plan para hacer que eso funcionara.

-Bueno, entonces, será mejor que comencemos a desmemorizar gente antes de que Harry pueda salir de la enfermería- dijo Nadir dando una palmada al aire, todos asintieron, Ginny volvió a la enfermería para estar junto a Harry, todos los Aurores fueron a comenzar las desmemorizacines, llamaron refuerzos del Ministerio, primero cambiarían la memoria a todos los encargados del periódico para poder hacer el hechizo con cada una de las copias, seria tardado, pero todo era por Harry, Hermione fue a hablar con los chicos para que no mencionaran nada, y Remus se encargaría de decirle a los estudiantes que tenían nuevo horario, dichosos papeles también estarían encantados con el hechizo desmemorizante de Hermione, trabajo arduo para todos, pero al final, todo volvería a la normalidad, o por lo menos eso deseaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Termineeeee..!! no puedo creerlo0oo…!! Y lo del final… no se me ocurrió nada mejor.. si kieren ke después Harry recuerde todo.. díganme.. ahorita lo hice olvidar todo porke no sabia como reaccionaria esta vez..:) espero opiniones..!! Reviews plx..!!

P.D. Si confundí a Eli con Suemy varias veces, perdón.. no se en ke pensaba.. pero intente componerlo.. no se si corregí todas o no..XD


	10. Todo como al Inicio

-

Termine otro capi.. no tarde tanto como en el anterior..XD hahahahaha bueno si me tarde muchito.. perdón.. espero ke les guste este capi..!!

**Nota:**_ Por favor que nadie de los que leen mi fic sea homo fóbico..!!¬¬_

**Sion-Allegra:** en serio considerarías terminar el de los Minis tu sola..?? ke valor.. después de los 500 fics ke ya tienes.. wow.. no te preocupes por Hermione vs Suemy.. ya vendrá esa pelea tan esperada.. pago por evento..XD hahaha y definitivamente uno de los hijos se debe llamar Ronald.. y vendrán los niños.. dont worry.. y si me ekivoke mucho con Suemy y Eli.. de verdad no se en ke pensaba.. ni ke me tuvieras traumada o algo así..xD bueno ya.. continuamos con el de los Minis.. e intentare escribir del de Teddy.. espero..

**Merlinne1089:** claro.. no podría dejar a Henry ahí solito.. a mi Hermione le da el ataque..XD hahahaha y si me atacan a mi tmb..XD hahaha ke bueno ke te gusto el capi espero ke este tmb te gustee..!!

**Felias Fénix:** se arreglaron por un ratin.. pero ya en este capi se arreglan.. ya sabes como se arreglan..XD hahahahhaha te dije ke escribieras esa escena.. pero Sion estaba a pinto de matarme si no actualizaba ya! Así ke no tuve otra opción que ponerme a escribirla yo..¬¬ sorry.. me ayudaras con otra esena..!! espero ke este capi te gustee..!!

**CharisseM:** Reviví..!! el nombre de Xo no te lo puedo dar.. es una sorpresa.. yo no lo invente.. ese fue Xo.. el mismo se lo puso.. me kede O.o… pero esta… interesante..XD hahaha su padre lo llamara por su nombre completo en algún capi.. no te preocupes.. Xo y Jo no están de acuerdo.. aun.. y Harry.. bueno recuerdas lo de la sierra eléctrica..¿? hahahahah Ginny esta feliz mientras su bebe este feliz.. ya actualice.. y mis nombres son inventados por las personas que SON los personajes.. todos se basan en personas reales..xD sabes ke AMO tus reviews..!! hahaha me encantan..! espero ke te guste este capi..!!

**Lord Xolur:** ya se, ya se.. pero Suemy me tenia tonta con ke actualizara..!! y pues lo de la escena.. hahaha espero ke te guste..XD no volví loco a Harry.. y lo de la espada y el arco.. sabia que te encantaría por eso lo hice..:D y la opción para el final tuya.. keda total y completamente descartada..¬¬ no lo haré.. me rehuso..¬¬ lee y disfruta mientras tanto..!!

**Maryana:** perdón por la tardanza.. pero eske no he tenido inspiración.. o por lo menos la fuerza de voluntd de sentarme y escribir..¬¬ y pues para ke Annie y Xo esten juntos tendras ke esperar un poco mas..XD espero ke te guste este cpai..!!

**Trece:** hahahahhahaha a ti te gusta la chorcheria no..¿? o kieres menos dramatiko ahora..XD hahahha no tarde tanto como la ultima vez.. sorry.. intentare escribir mas rápido.. haber cuando vienes we..!! love ya..!!

**Brokenheart Roa:** ke bueno ke valió la pena mi capi..!! acertaste con el ultimo.. durmiendo.. hahaha me imagine el Horrocruxe durmiendo.. no preguntes como lo hice. Estoy algo.. fumigada por ahora..¬¬ no tarde tanto..XD espero ke te guste el capi..!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Todo como al Inicio..!!**

Ginny volvió a la enfermería después de haber platicado con Remus y los demás, no sabia si ese encantamiento desmemorizador era la mejor idea, pero era mejor a tener que decirle a Harry todo lo que había pasado y esperar que no se pusiera como loco, cuando Ginny entro en la enfermería vio a sus hijos y a Harry intentando esconder algo rápidamente.

-Hola mamá- saludaron Jo y Siri, Annie salio de debajo de la cama rápidamente y Harry simplemente le sonrió, tenia la boca llena de algo.

-Hola, se puede saber que hacían?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisita acusadora.

-Nada, nada, aquí vigilando a papá- respondió Annie recargándose casualmente en la mesita al lado de la cama de Harry.

-Y Harry, que tienes en la boca?- pregunto Ginny con la misma sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama de su esposo con los brazos cruzados.

-Harry se encogió de hombros y trago todo el bocado, prácticamente sin masticarlo.

-Na… nada- dijo intentando no hacer gestos ante el hecho de que dos papas fritas y una mordida de hamburguesa absolutamente enteros habían pasado por su garganta y esófago.

-Le trajeron la hamburguesa cierto?

-No, mamá, como nos crees capaz de eso!- exclamaron Jo y Siri.

-_Accio_- una bolsa de papel voló desde debajo de la cama hasta la mano de Ginny, la pelirroja saco una hamburguesa triple con extra queso, tocino y jamón.

-Que… como llego eso ahí?- pregunto Siri haciendo su mayor cara de asombro.

-Su padre no puede comer estas cosas ahora, tiene que alimentarse sano par que se pueda recuperar- les dijo Ginny.

-Pero Gin, has probado la comida que te dan aquí? Sabe horrible- dijo Harry bajando la voz para que nadie mas que ellos escucharan.

-Pues entonces y te preparare la comida, pero no vas a comer nada de esta porquería, tomen, ustedes si pueden- dijo Ginny dándole la bolsa a los gemelos.

-Ginny- se quejo Harry haciendo pucheros y cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada de Ginny, te traeré algo saludable de comer y después descansaras- le dijo Ginny haciéndole una seña a los gemelos para que la siguieran hacia las cocinas- Annie, cuida a tu padre por favor.

-Si mamá- dijo Annie tomando la poción que Harry debía tomar y sirviendo un poco en un vaso.

-Sigo creyendo que serás una magnifica sanadora princesa- dijo Harry mientras tomaba el vaso, la chica le sonrió.

Después de haberle dado a Harry algo de comer, Annie le dio una poción para dormir, según Madame Dellare le había dicho a la chica lo importante que era que s padre descansara en ese momento, y ella se lo tomo bastante en serio, Ginny mando a su hijos a dormir, y les pidió que no tomaran el nuevo horario que Remus les daría al día siguiente, ella se quedo en la enfermería junto a Harry.

-º-º-

-Mátalos… acaba con todos… no los necesitas… estarás mejor sin ellos…

-Harry, basta!!- Jo colgaba de la ventana de la enfermería, solo lo detenía su mano tomándolo por el cuello de la pijama del chico.

-_Que es esto?_

…

-Ayuda!!- sus trillizos estaban en medio de una batalla, los Mortifagos los rodeaban y los dirigían hacia un lugar en especifico.

-Hola pequeños- escucho su propia voz saludar a sus hijos, pero su voz sonaba fría y hasta cierto punto aterradora.

-_Que sucede?_

…

-Annie!!

-Papá!! Suéltala!!- había tomado a su princesa por el cuello y la ahogaba.

-_No!_

…

-Papá!!

-Lo siento, es solo que… no, miento, no tengo razón para matarlos- no podía creer lo que decía con voz burlona.

-_Que demonios estoy haciendo?_

…

-Avada Kedabra!!

-No!!- Harry despertó bruscamente, estaba aun en la enfermería, todo había sido un sueño- una pesadilla.

Se sentó en su cama y se sirvió un poco de agua, tenia la boca seca, que había sido todo eso? Acaso era real? No podía serlo, Ginny se lo hubiera dicho, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si recordaba algo, Annie en la enfermería, la recordaba perfectamente recostada en una de las camas, se concentro aun mas, Sirius intentaba hablar con el, estaba frió, muy frió, o muy elevado, llamas, caos, gritos, sangre.

-No puede ser cierto- pensó Harry, aun tenia el vaso de agua en su mano, esos recuerdos no podían ser verdad, Ginny se lo habría dicho, entonces pensó, Henry estaba en la enfermería, se veía bastante lastimado, que otra razón habría para que…

-…lo se, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Harry- Harry escucho la voz de Ginny, era apenas un susurro pero ante el silencio de la habitación, se escuchaba muy bien, vio entre la cortina que rodeaba su cama las siluetas de Ginny y los que parecían ser Kingsley y Remus.

-Ginny, no tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacer el hechizo con todos los periódicos- dijo la voz de Kingsley.

-Pero…

-Odio admitirlo, pero también habrá cientos de personas en otros países que se enteraran o que ya se enteraron de la situación debido a familiares aquí- explico Remus.

-Tal… tal ve si hacemos que en esos países…

-Ginny, n podremos hacerlo en Londres, tu crees que podremos con uno o mas países?- pregunto Kingsley, Harry vio como Ginny se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y ahogaba un sollozo.

-No, por favor, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Ginny a punto de llorar, Harry sabia que estaba preocupada por lo que sea que intentaban ocultarle- no creo que Harry lo resista Remus, por favor, tu lo sabes, no quiero que le pase nada malo.

-Ginny- Remus abrazo a la pelirroja.

-Dime quien Remus, quien le dirá a Harry todo lo que paso en Hogsmeade?- pregunto Ginny con voz ahogada, Harry abrió mucho los ojos, que había pasado en Hogsmeade?

_-Papá!! Suéltala!!_

-Tendremos que…

-Quien le dirá que casi se mata el mismo?- dijo Ginny separándose del Licántropo y mirándolo fijamente, a él y al Auror.

_-No mas Horrocruxe, no mas temor, no mas problemas… no mas Harry…_

-Quien le dirá que Eli lo controlo de nuevo?!- dijo un poco mas fuerte la ya enojada pelirroja.

_-Vas_ _a ayudarme, me harás un enorme favorzote en Hogsmeade._

-Quien le va a decir que casi mata a los niños otra vez?!- exclamo Ginny llorando.

-_Papá!!_

Harry dejo caer el vaso que tenia en su mano, rápidamente las tres siluetas se acercaron a su cama.

-Harry, amor, estas bien?- pregunto Ginny, Harry no respondió, estaba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Harry, quieres que llame a la enfermera?- pregunto Remus mirando preocupado al morocho.

-Por que?- susurro Harry mirando directamente a Ginny, la pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, Harry los había escuchado- por que no me dijiste nada de lo que ocurrió?

-Yo…

-Es todo eso cierto?- pregunto ahora mirando hacia Remus- mi intento de suicidio, Eli controlándome, Hogsmeade ardiendo en llamas, Remus contéstame?!

-No queríamos que te pasara nada malo Harry- respondió el Licántropo.

-Pero como… es que… como me ocultaron algo tan importante!!

-Fue culpa mía Harry- dijo Ginny, Harry a miro- es solo que… he visto como sufres cuando pasan este tipo de cosas y… no quiero… no te quiero perder, amor por favor.

Ginny abrazo a Harry fuertemente, él, después de unos segundos correspondió al abrazo.

Si ni Ginny n ninguno de sus amigo le habían dicho lo ocurrido seria por una buena razón, la de no lastimarlo a él, estaban dispuestos a vivir así, con el peligro del Horrocruxe dentro de él, y todo para que? Para que él estuviera a salvo, por lo menos vivo y junto a ellos, Harry cerro los ojos fuertemente, sabia que lo que había intentado hacer después de lo ocurrido con el Horrocruxe había sido, hasta cierto punto, egoísta, pero ahora ya no lo haría mas, se había dado cuenta de cómo se preocupaban por el, todos estaban dispuestos a correr ese riesgo, y Harry no era nadie para interponerse entre sus deseos de tenerlo cerca.

-Tranquila Gin, no te preocupes mas- Ginny se separo de él, y lo miro confundida- ya comprendí y… ya no me pondré como loco, esta bien?

Ginny le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Creo que iré a decirle a todos que aborten el plan- dijo Kingsley.

-Plan? Cual plan?- pregunto Harry.

-Bueno, digamos que…

-Varios Londinenses sufrirán un pequeño lapso de amnesia- termino Remus la explicación de Kingsley- yo iré a destruir los nuevos horarios.

-Horarios? Amnesia?

-Olvídalo amor, me alegra que estas bien- le dijo Ginny antes de besarlo, Harry correspondió el beso gustoso, ya no se preocuparía por el Horrocruxe, no podía vivir su vida apegándose a ese temor, así que mejor, solo lo dejaría ser.

-º-º-

-Debes tomártelo todo papá- dijo Annie empujando el vaso con liquido verde moco hacia su padre, quien miraba el vaso con asco.

-Pero Annie, ya casi me lo termine, queda una gota nada más- dijo Harry, odiaba las pociones, todas eran asquerosas y sabían igual.

-Por eso, solo una gotita, vamos tómatela y te daré una Chewy de avena y chocolate, eso si puedes comer- le dijo su hija acercándole el vaso de nuevo, Harry lo tomo a regañadientes y se tomo el ultimo traguito que quedaba, después de hacer un exagerado gesto de asco tomo la barra que le daba su hija y e dio una gran mordida- listo, ves, no fue tan difícil.

-Si, claro- dijo Harry.

-Hola cariño, como te sientes?- pregunto Ginny mientras se acercaba y dejaba un par de bolsas junto a la cama de Harry.

-Mejor, Annie me cuida muy bien- dijo Harry sonriéndole a su hija, ella devolvió la sonrisa, Ginny se inclino a besar a su esposo y la enfermera llego.

-Si me permite señora Potter, tengo que revisar a su esposo- dijo Madame Dellare sacando su varita y un par de aparatos extraños.

-Claro- Ginny fue al lado de su hija esperando que terminara la revisión.

-Vaya, veo que hace un muy buen trabajo señorita Potter- dijo Madame Dellare al revisar a Harry.

-Muchas gracias Madame Dellare- dijo Annie, Ginny pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hija, orgullosa.

No ha pensado en estudiar Medimagia?- pregunto la enfermera sin dejar de revisar a Harry.

-De hecho, esa es mi primera opción de estudio, pero es muy difícil entrar a esa escuela- explico Annie.

-Bueno, si usted viene y me ayuda las mañanas de los fines de semana, yo podría dar mi recomendación, de verdad creo que tiene potencial- le dijo Madame Dellare, Annie abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

-En verdad?!- pregunto muy emocionada.

-Claro que si- respondió Madame Dellare.

-Amor, eso es genial!-dijo Ginny abrazando a su hija.

-Ven aquí y dale un abrazo a papá, princesa!- dijo Harry, Annie se acerco rápidamente y lo abrazo fuertemente- Ou, ouch, au, se supone que debes cuidar a los pacientes, no terminar de lastimarlos Annie.

-Perdón papi- dijo la chica, se había emocionado de más, pero la escuela de Medimagia era su sueño, por eso llevaba notas tan buenas en pociones y encantamientos, quería entrar en esa escuela.

-A que se debe el abrazo familiar?- pregunto Siri acercándose a la cama de su padre.

-Y por que no estamos incluidos en el?- pregunto Jo cruzándose de brazos.

-Madame Dellare me dará una recomendación para la escuela de Medimagia!- exclamo Annie abriendo sus brazos esperando el abrazo.

-Annie, eso es genial!!- dijeron ambos chicos y abrazaron fuertemente a su hermana levantándola del piso, sabían lo mucho que su hermana quería ser Medimaga.

-Y que hay de ustedes, ya saben que quieren hacer con su vida?- pregunto Harry, Ginny se había sentado junto a él y miraban a sus hijos, 17 años, se decían fácil, pero todos los problemas que habían pasado, a pesar de eso, a Harry le parecieron los 17 años mas rápidos de toda su vida, recordaba aun cuando había traído a esos tres bebes con revuelto cabello negro envueltos en mantas a casa, no había dormido nada, no solo por que los bebes no dejaban de llorar, si no por que no podía dejar de mirarlos, eran tan… perfectos, eran sus hijos, y ahora los veía, los gemelos, galanes los dos, dos de los chicos mas deseados del colegio, y u princesa, toda una damita ahora, estaban por salir de la escuela y… vivirían su vida y… se irían… escucho un sollozo a su lado, Ginny contenía las lagrimas- amor que sucede?

-No, nada, solo…- al parecer Ginny pensaba lo mismo que Harry había estado pensando al ver a sus hijos y tan grandes ya- mis bebes están enormes.

-Mamá- dijeron los tres Pottercitos y abrazaron a su madre.

-Ya, basta, estoy algo loca, ignórenme, si?- pidió Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas que habían salido.

-No te preocupes, Ma'- dijo Siri.

-Nosotros siempre seremos tus bebes- confirmo Jo, Ginny los abrazo a los tres, Harry sonrió ante la visión de su familia unida.

-Y yo siempre voy a ser tu princesa, verdad papi?- pregunto Annie lanzándose hacia su padre.

-Por supuesto que si, siempre lo serás princesa- Harry abrazo fuertemente a su hija, recordaba todas las veces que ella había tenido una cita, pobres chicos, si de pos si, a Annie se le dificultaba conseguir cita debido a que todos los chicos de su edad le tenían cierto temor al Gran Harry Potter, y los pocos que se atrevían a enfrentarlo, usualmente no ganabas mas de dos o tres citas, sabia que debía parar de hacer eso, debía ser menos sobre protector con Annie, pero o quería verla herida por algún idiota que jugara con ella- te amo, lo sabes princesa?

-Yo también te amo papá- rompieron el abrazo al escuchar la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose, era Remus, caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Interrumpo su pequeña reunión familiar?- pregunto el Licántropo, traía un pergamino en la mano.

-Solo mostrándole nuestro cariño a los bebes- dijo Ginny abrazando a sus gemelos quienes tenían una extraña mirada de culpabilidad en el rostro.

-Que pasa Remus?- preguntó Harry.

-Resulta que sus bebes están en detención, por las próximas dos semanas a las 8 de la noche en las mazmorras chicos, y esto es para ustedes- dijo entregándoles el pergamino a Ginny y Harry- preséntense a su castigo puntuales, tengo que ir con los Ravenclaw, nos vemos.

-Sirius- siseo Harry.

-John- esta vez la del siseo fue Ginny.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, voy con las chicas, adiós- Annie salio rápidamente de ahí, sus hermanos estaban en problemas.

-Ma… mamá, recuerda que somos lo suficientemente grandes para pensar en lo que hacemos- dijo Siri retrocediendo ante la amenazante figura de su madre.

-S… si, ya tenemos la mayoría de edad y…

-Y que paso con el _"Nosotros siempre seremos tus bebes"_ de hace rato?- preguntó Harry muy divertido, tomo otra barra de avena con chocolate y se preparo para el espectáculo, esa era la quinta carta que Remus le había dado en el mes, y Ginny estaba fúrica.

-Se puede saber en que pensaban?!- grito Ginny una vez que tuvo acorralados a los gemelos contra la pared.

-Este sermón si estará bueno- dijo Harry para si, no importaba lo grandes que estuvieran sus hijos, nunca cambiarían, eran Merodeadores a morir.

-o-o-o-

Annie llego a la Sala Común, solo estaba Xo según haciendo un trabajo de Defensa, pero estaba mas dormido que despierto en el sillón, Annie se acerco por atrás y le tapo los ojos.

-Adivina quien es- fingió una voz extremadamente chillona.

-Annie.

-Como lo…

-Eres la única que trae siempre esa pulsera- se le adelanto Xo señalando la pulsera plateada que Annie no se quitaba ni para bañarse.

-Si, eres observador- dijo la chica, Xo solo se encogió de hombros- has visto a las chicas?

-Las vi subir hace rato, mejor dicho, vi que Clio arrastraba a Annabelle, Ara y Raven hacia arriba- explico el peliazul.

-Bien, gracias- Annie se apresuro a ir hacia las escaleras.

-Annie, espera- Xo se puso de pie para alcanzar a Annie, la chica se giro con un pie sobre el primer escalón- yo… me preguntaba si podíamos hablar, en privado.

-Oh… bueno, pues… yo…- Annie ya sabia de lo que esa platica trataría, pero no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentarse al peliazul aun.

-Xolur!- ambos chicos brincaron ante la voz.

-Sirius, que pasa?- pregunto el peliazul sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No creerás lo que nos hizo mamá- respondió Jo.

-Vamos, necesito recostarme… bocabajo- dijo Siri, los gemelos subieron hacia su dormitorio.

-Annie… erm… bueno, hablamos luego, esta bien?- dijo Xo siguiendo a los gemelos Potter, Annie simplemente asintió, se quedo parada ahí unos segundos, después se giro de nuevo y subió las escaleras.

-Hola chicas, por que tanta alegría?- preguntó Annie al llegar a su habitación, todas estaban reunidas en la cama de Clio.

-A que no adivinas- dijo Clio señalando a Ara y Raven, quienes parecían ser las más alegres.

-No, no adivino- dijo Annie mirándolas confundida.

-Mi papá ya hablo con Red, le explico todo, no sabia de donde habían salido todas esas porquerías que había en su mochila, y después de que se hiciera unos estudios, cosa estúpida si me lo preguntan, resulto que era verdad, nada de eso es de él, el tío Remus no le dio a sus padres y lo perdonara con una advertencia y mi padre hasta dijo que si le cae bien! Pero que nos tendrá vigilados, pero como sea, me dio permiso para ir con el a Hogsmeade el sábado!!- dijo Raven.

Desde la pequeña bromita de Suemy, su papa no la había dejado acercarse a Red para nada, su hermano también la tenia vigilada, después de que su padre le contó del novio de su hermana y de lo que había en la mochila del chico, Henry se aparecía por cualquier esquina cuando Raven y Red se cruzaban por los pasillos, no podían hacer mas que sonreírse.

-Eso es genial amiga!- dijo Annie chocando manos con Raven.

-Lo se! Y no solo eso, tengo una broma perfecta para esa loca de Suemy- dijo con una sonrisa malvada- y ustedes me van a ayudar.

-Oye, tranquila, yo no puedo hacer nada ahora, papá me mata- dijo Ara negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Vamos Ara, tu siempre eres el cerebro tras la grandiosa broma- dijo Clio.

-Exactamente eso, papá abra que les ayude, así que no- la pequeña lobita se había cruzado de brazos y volteado la cara, las otras chicas se miraron y rodaron los ojos.

-Bueno, luego hablamos de eso, ahora dime tu, por que tan feliz?- pregunto Annie, entonces la cara de Ara cambio radicalmente a una sonrisa boba.

-Tobey me invito a salir otra vez!- exclamo la chica.

-Aaaaahh!!- gritaron ella y Annie.

-Ese chico si que te quiere Ara!- dijo Annie.

-Eso espero, porque es demasiado bueno como para perderlo- dijo Ara con aire soñador.

-Estoy segura que si te quiere Ara- dijo Annabelle.

-Tenemos que ver que se pondrán para sus citas- dijo Annie.

-Eso discutíamos cuando llegaste- le explico Clio- parece que ya tenemos todo.

-Si, ahora pasemos a cosas mas importantes- dijo Raven mirando a Ara.

-No, no lo haré, me niego rotundamente a hacer la broma en contra de Suemy.

-º-º-

-No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de hacerle la broma a Suemy- decía Ara mientras era arrastrada hacia la Sala Común por el resto de las chicas.

-Eso le pasa por haber hecho que mi papá pensara mal de mi novio- dijo Raven- ahí esta.

Suemy y Henry estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, al parecer Henry se despedía de ella, era la perfecta oportunidad de Raven para atacar, Henry salio de la Sala Común con un montón de pergaminos bajo el brazo, seguramente para su padre, Raven se acerco rápidamente a Suemy mientras las demás salían tomaban sus posiciones.

-Hooooola, señorita Canario- dijo Raven sentándose junto a Suemy.

-Hooooola, Hermana Psicópata- dijo Suemy sin despegar la vista de la revista que leía.

-Estas ocupada?- pregunto Raven sonriendo malévolamente.

-Si, muuuuuy ocupada para ti, lo siento, vuelve mas tarde- respondió Suemy pasando la hoja de la re vista aun sin mirar a Raven.

-Bueno, como quieras- dijo Raven girándose en el sillón- una que quiera venir y hablar con su cuñada, Henry dijo que quería que nos lleváramos mejor.

-Podemos actuar como que nos llevamos mejor frente a él, pero no me torturare pretendiendo que me agradas si no hay razón para hacerlo- dijo Suemy al fin mirando a la pelirroja.

-Claro, claro, pero por lo menos podemos, ya sabes, intentar hablar de vez en cuando para que Henry se lo crea- dijo Raven mirando hacia Annie quien negó con la cabeza, Raven rodó los ojos y volvió a sonreír.

-No me interesa platicar si eres igual que tu madre- dijo Suemy sin dejar de mirar a Raven.

-Oye, con mi mamá no te metas Canario!

-Me meto con quien me llame mentirosa y vividora- dijo Suemy recargándose en el reposa brazos del sillón para poder ver a Raven de frente.

-Grosera- mascullo Raven

-Grosera yo? que me dices de tu señorita bien hablada, soy mayor que tu y aun así me insultas- dijo Suemy.

-Perdón, no suelo insultar a viejecitas como tu!- exclamo Raven, para este punto ya toda la Sala Común les ponía atención.

-Viejecita! Como te atreves a…

-Me atreví, si, me atreví!- Raven se había puesto de pie cruzando los brazos, en ese instante Ara y Clio entraron ala Sala Común y rápidamente le entregaron algo a Annie y Annabelle, quienes se fueron directamente hacia Raven.

-Rav, tranquila, si Henry ve que comenzaron a pelear de nuevo…

-Ella empezó!- gritaron ambas.

-Si, ya se, ya se, mejor vamonos, si?- Annabelle y Annie se llevaron a Raven fuera de la Sala Común.

-Se lo pusieron?- preguntó a pelirroja con sonrisa cómplice.

-Si- respondieron Annabelle y Annie.

-Perfecto- la mirada maligna que tenia Raven daba miedo.

-Por que me siento mal por esto.

-Silencio Ara, vamonos de hache antes de que venga i hermano- la interrumpió Raven jalándola hacia los terrenos.

Suemy siguió leyendo si revista y comiendo unas galletas de chocolate, las cuales tenían un extraño sabor a pollo, por lo que dejo de comerlas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Ya regrese, mi papá quería todo con lujo de detalle- dijo Henry sentándose al lado de Suemy mientras sacaba otros pergaminos, la chica le intento devolver el saludo, pero no pudo, se extraño, su garganta se sentía extraña, como si sus cuerdas bucales hubiesen desaparecido- y ahora me mando mas trabajo, pero dice que si sigo así podría darme un aumento muy pronto.

Henry ignoro los intentos de su novia por hablar.

-Si me aumenta el sueldo podré comprar ese departamento en Londres para cuando salgamos de la escuela, Su- dijo Henry haciendo cálculos en un pergamino- y si te dan ese empleo en la sección de Investigación de homicidios por Criaturas nocturnas en el Ministerio podremos comprar casa, no una muy grande, pero podríamos… Suemy, estas bien?

La chic se tomaba el cuello con ambas manos, no podía hablar, sentía como se le ponía la piel de gallina, literalmente, era ella o le salían plumas amarillas en las manos.

-Suemy, que pasa? Te estas ahogando?!- exclamo Henry, toda la Sala Común los miro, Suemy negó con la cabeza e intento hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez, un sonoro _"Pío"_ salio de su boca, al chica se la tapo con ambas manos, y vio con horror que de hecho, le salían plumas amarillas por todos lados- Su…

Suemy salio de la Sala Común dando grandes zancadas con Henry siguiéndola de cerca, al salir, Suemy se paro en medio del pasillo y tomo mucho aire.

-Suemy…- un fuerte y sonoro _"Pío"_ se dejo escuchar- supongo que eso quiere decir "Raven" no es así?

Suemy solo lo miro y asintió, temblaba de rabia, esa chiquilla le había tendido una trampa, pero eso no se quedaría ahí, oh no, en cuanto saliera de la enfermerilla iría tras ella y… y… tenia que pensar en algo, un plan, hacerla sufrir, claro, sin que Henry supiera o se enojaría con ella, ya pensaría en algo, por ahora, tenia que preocuparse por su plumífero problema.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Genial, acabo de terminar el ensayo para el tío Sirius y ahora debemos hacer este maldito ensayo sobre Animagos- se quejaba Jo al revisar sus tareas pendientes, acababa de terminar Transformaciones y la profesora les había dejado un ensayo de casi un metro, y todo por que? Por que a Siri y Xo se les ocurrió que seria divertido sacar de quicio a la nueva profesora una vez mas, les encantaba hacer eso, era muy joven para ser profesora, y algunas veces perdía el control sobre el grupo.

-Ya terminaste lo de Defensa? Yo ni siquiera he comenzado- dijo Xo, siempre dejaba todo para ultimo minuto, así que Jo no se molesto en regañarlo- ya lo hiciste Sirius?

-Aun no termino de leer el libro, y ya llevo casi dos semanas con el- dijo Siri metiendo su libro en la mochila- pero ya saldrá.

-Me acompañan a la biblioteca, no he sacado el libro aun- le dijo Xo, los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, no les gustaba ir a la biblioteca, para nada.

-Erm... mejor nos vemos en el Gran Comedor en la comida- dijo Siri tomando su mochila y saliendo del aula rápidamente- Audrey quiere que le de lecciones de Defensa, nos vemos chicos.

-Y… mmm… yo tengo que ir a la Sala Común por Ara… si, eso… no he terminado ese estúpido ensayo de pociones, nos vemos luego Xo- dijo Jo saliendo a toda prisa del aula también.

-Claro, déjenme ir solo a la biblioteca, haber si no me vuelvo un nerd y los dejo- dijo Xo haciéndose el ofendido, pero ninguno de los gemelos pareció escucharlo- que grandes amigos.

Xo salio del aula de Transformaciones rumbo a la biblioteca, rara vez entraba ahí, era demasiado… aburrido, los gemelos lo evitaban siempre que podían, ni siquiera Jo, amante de los libros, le gustaba entrar, iba llegando a la biblioteca cuando alguien lo llamo.

-Xolur, espera, tengo que hablar contigo- la voz de Felias detuvo al peliazul.

-Ahora que?- le dijo Xo de mala manera al Elfo, quien se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia él.

-Erm… podemos hablar un minuto por favor?- pidió Felias, miraba a Xo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Si, que quieres?- pregunto Xo frunciendo el ceño algo desconfiado.

-Podríamos hablar, en privado?- Xo no respondió, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el Metamorfomago asintió y guió a Felias hacia un aula vacía, una vez que estuvieron dentro Felias se paro frente a Xo y se quedo mirándolo, como si pensara muy bien lo que iba a decir.

-Habla ya Elfo, no tengo todo el día, necesito ir a…

-Xolur me gustas.

-… la condenada biblioteca a por el libro de… que?- pregunto Xo una vez que cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho Felias.

-Escucha, todo… todo lo que he hecho… bueno…- Felias suspiro, debía tranquilizarse, el no era así de nervioso, tenia que controlarse- bien, todo lo que hice, el llamar la atención de Annie, salir con ella, pretender que me gustaba y pelear contigo por ella, fue precisamente por eso, para pelear contigo y llamar tu atención, que me hicieras caso y tal vez poder ser amigos en algún momento, o tal vez algo… mas…

Xo estaba en completo estado de shock, Kawior… le gustaba a Kawior! Al Elfo! A un chico! El peliazul se quedo parado tomando la correa de su mochila con ambas manos y mirando a Felias con los ojos como platos, que hacia? Salir corriendo? Explicarle a Felias que a el le gustaba Annie? Golpear al maldito Elfo por asustarlo de esa manera? Xo estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos y tan shockeado por lo que acababa de escuchar que no se dio cuenta que Felias se acercaba a el cada vez mas y mas, sintió la mano de Felias en su espalda, no supo como reaccionar, no pudo reaccionar, en menos de dos segundos sintió los labios de Felias sobre los suyos, apretó mas la correa de su mochila sin poder hacer otro movimiento, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía, cerro los ojos fuertemente, entonces su mente comenzó a volar…

Al principio Xo apretó los labios fuertemente, pero Felias era muy bueno besando, y tenia varias técnicas que pensaba utilizar en esa ocasión, lamió el labio inferior de Xo haciéndolo relajarse un poco, con otro empujoncito por parte del Elfo el beso se profundizo, Xo dejo caer su mochila y se dejo llevar por Felias, no estaba tan mal, Felias no besaba nada mal… que estaba haciendo!! Correspondía al beso!! Debía detenerse en ese instante!

-Oye, espera, espera, espera- dijo rápidamente el peliazul separándose del Elfo- yo… erm… no se que…

Felias miro a Xo esperando que hablara, el ahora pelirrojo se pasaba una mano por el cabello, claro símbolo de su nerviosismo, que demonios había pasado? Un ruido detrás de el lo hizo voltearse tan rápido que sintió un tirón en su cuello, miro hacia la puerta asegurándose que nadie los había visto, respiro tranquilo al no ver a nadie, miro de nuevo a Felias intentando tranquilizarse.

-Mira… ese beso… no se que me paso pero…- ahora fue turno de Xo para tomar aire y tranquilizar sus nervios, tomo rápidamente su mochila del suelo y miro de nuevo a Felias- Felias yo quiero muchísimo a Annie y… bueno, supongo que puedes llegar a ser lindo hasta cierto punto, pero… yo no creo que… si hubiese sido otra situación… no… no lo se… pero…

-Entiendo- interrumpió Felias sonriendo- no te preocupes, sabia que algo así pasaría cuando te lo dijera.

Xo respiro tranquilo volviendo a tomar la correa de la mochila con ambas manos.

-Solo quiero saber si… podemos ser amigos?- pregunto Felias extendiendo su mano hacia Xo, el peliazul miro la mano del Elfo y después levanto la mirada y sonrió a Felias.

-Claro que si- Xo estrecho la mano de Felias- solo con una condición.

-Cual?

-Lo que paso aquí… se queda entre nosotros, esta bien?- dijo Xo aun sin soltar la mano de Felias.

-Hecho- confirmo Felias riendo- nadie lo sabrá por mi.

-Perfecto, amigos entonces.

-Amigos- dijo Felias dándose vuelta para salir de ahí, pero antes de salir por completo se giro y miro a Xo, quien aun seguía parado justo en el lugar donde lo había dejado, el peliazul lo miro curioso al ver que no había salido aun.

-Que sucede?- pregunto el Xo.

-No sabes como envidio a Annie, besas bastante bien Xo- Felias le guiño un ojo y salio de ahí dejando a un Xo completamente confundible con un Weasley, respiro hondo para poder asimilar lo que había pasado y después salio de esa aula rápidamente, llegaría a la biblioteca y alcanzaría a ir al Gran Comedor con los gemelos, lo que ni él ni Felias sabían, era que un par de ojos verde jade había presenciado el beso y ahora estaba completamente furiosa con ambos chicos, habían jugado con ella! Pero se arrepentirían, después de todo, nadie, absolutamente NADIE, se mete con una Potter y sale bien parado.

-o-o-o-o-

Xolur camino rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor, seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, no podía creer que Felias lo había besado, sacudió la cabeza para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pero era difícil, nunca jamás había besado a un chico, si alguien mas se enteraba se suicidaría, pero Felias no lo diría, no seria capaz de decirlo.

-Hola Xo.

-Yo no lo hice!!- exclamo el chico poniéndose a la defensiva y mirando a Siri, quien lo acababa de alcanzar.

-Vaya, esa conciencia que tienes- dijo Siri riendo.

-No, es solo que… bueno… donde estabas?

-No te dije que Audrey quería lecciones de Defensa?- pregunto Siri con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Y que fueron lecciones de defensa personal o por que traes toda la ropa desacomodada?- pregunto Xo burlonamente.

-Oh, cállate.

-Chicos, aquí están, ya fuiste por el libro Xo?- pregunto Jo alanzándolos.

-Claro! Sabía que algo se me olvidaba.

-Si no fuiste a la biblioteca entonces que hacías- pregunto Siri.

-Na… nada, nada, vayan al comedor, ya los alcanzo- Xo salio corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca mientras los hermanos Potter entraban al comedor.

-Hola chicas- dijo Jo sentándose al lado de Ara, pero esta no respondió el saludó, ni tampoco lo hicieron las demás- erm… están bien?

-Annabelle se va- explico Raven.

-Que? como que se va?- preguntó Jo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Si, su padre ya se entero de lo de Hogsmeade, la quiere de vuelta en Francia, según él es mas seguro- explico Ara.

-Pero, si ni siquiera llegaron al colegio- dijo Siri sentándose junto a Annie, quien se veía demasiado callada, pero el chico pensó que era por lo de Annabelle.

-Si no mal recuerdo, ella también estaba ahí- dijo Raven.

-Su padre piensa que es demasiado peligroso para ella quedarse en este colegio- dijo Clio.

-Y en donde esta Annabelle ahora?- pregunto Jo, no había tenido la oportunidad de invitarla a salir.

-En la oficina del tío Remus, están terminando todo el papeleo y esas cosas- respondió Raven tomando un poco de sopa.

-Que mal- dijo Siri imitando a su prima, Jo se veía un poco mas triste que los demás, de verdad le agradaba Annabelle.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Felias- respondieron todos excepto Annie, quien al escuchar la voz de Felias se tenso horrible y cerro los ojos intentando controlar su furia.

-Annie te sientes bien?- pregunto Siri.

-Si, estoy perfectamente bien- respondió la chica tomando un cuchillo y partiendo su filete con una fuerza extrema.

-Annie, segura que estas bien?- preguntó Jo al ver como su hermana casi parte en dos el plato.

-Dije que estoy bien!- exclamo sin dejar de mover el cuchillo con demasiada fuerza.

-Bien, bien, solo preguntaba- dijo Jo levantando las manos a modo de rendición- no te vi en la sala común Felias, en donde estabas?

-Por ahí- respondió el Elfo, Annie resoplo fuertemente, los hicos la miraron confundidos pero no hicieron comentarios.

La comida siguió normal, a los pocos minutos Clio se levanto y se dirigió a la oficina de Remus, supuso que el papeleo debería haber acabado ya, quería ir con Annabelle un rato, Siri se ofreció a acompañarla con la excusa de preguntarle a Remus algo sobre Hombres Lobo.

-Pero aquí esta Ara- dijo Clio levantando una ceja.

-Si pero… necesito a alguien con mas… experiencia- le respondió el chico, Clio se encogió de hombros y salio del comedor seguida por Siri.

-Ya es tarde, tengo que ir a las mazmorras por los ingredientes para la poción, nadie viene?- preguntó Jo poniéndose de pie y tomando un brownie de la charola de postres.

-Aun no terminamos de comer- dijo Ara.

-Que lentas son.

-Nosotros si masticamos la comida, no solo la engullimos Jo- explico Raven.

-Bueno como sea, nos vemos entonces- dijo Jo dando media vuelta.

-Espera, yo también voy, me faltan los Ikura, los que tenia se reventaron- dijo Felias dándole una ultima mordida a su pastel de zanahoria y siguiendo a Jo, Annie lo siguió con la mirada.

-Annie, que pasa?- pregunto Raven al ver la furia en la mirada de la pequeña Potter.

-Nada.

-Te vez extraña Annie- dijo Ara.

-No se de que hablan- les dijo Annie y siguió comiendo ignorando los comentarios de sus primas.

-Hola chicas- saludo Xo sentándose junto a Ara.

-Hola Xo- respondieron Ara y Raven, pero Annie pincho extremadamente fuerte su pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Parece que llegue tarde, bueno tendré que comer solo postre entonces- dijo Xo in prestarle atención a la agresividad de Annie contra su pastel, las chicas ya llevaban rato mirando a la morocha, algo malo le pasaba.

-Annie, me pasas el jarabe de chocolate- pidió Xo.

-Tómalo por ti mismo Xolur- escupió Annie sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Bueno y ahora que te hice?- pregunto el peliazul confundido ante el comportamiento de Annie.

-Nada, no hiciste absolutamente nada Xolur, por que no le pides a alguno de los Elfos que te lo de?- dijo Annie venenosamente, Xo la miro aun mas confundido.

-Annie…- Ara detuvo a Raven a mitad de su pregunta, no creía coherente preguntarle a Annie que pasaba cuando estaba en ese estado, pero no tuvo tiempo para detener a Xo.

-Oye que te pasa, no he hecho nada como para que me vuelvas a tratar así Annie- le dijo el chico comenzando a enojarse.

-Según tu no has hecho nada Xolur, pero te equivocas- Annie termino su pastel de una mordida y se puso de pie para salir rápidamente del comedor, pero Xo no lo dejaría ahí.

-Annie, espera, quiero una explicación- dijo Xo saltando sobre la mesa para poder detener a la chica.

-Por que no mejor me das tu una explicación Xolur!!- grito Annie ganándose la atención de todos los estudiantes y profesores que estaban ahí- podrías explicarme por que me hiciste creer que te gustaba?!

-Que, como que te hice creer que…

-Me engañaste, todas las cosas lindas que me decías, exactamente lo que quería escuchar, como pude ser tan tonta- dijo Annie riendo irónicamente, Sirius se había levantado de la mesa de profesores y ahora iba hacia ellos.

-Crees que todo lo que dije fue mentira?

-Y luego vas… vas y haces eso? No, déjame explicarte algo Xolur, nadie, escúchame bien, nadie, se mete con una Potter y se sale con la suya!- le dijo Annie amenazándolo picándole el pecho con su dedo índice.

-Chicos- Sirius había llegado junto a ellos e intentaba calmarlos.

-Annie, baja la voz, vamos afuera a hablar- dijo Xo al ver que todos los veían curiosamente.

-Si, bueno por que no vas tu afuera a bazuquearte con tu amado Elfo otra vez!!- grito Annie antes de salir de ahí dando grandes zancadas, todo el comedor quedo paralizado, Xo miraba fijamente el punto por el que había desaparecido Annie en la puerta, su cabello blanco les decía a todos que lo que había dicho la chica Potter era verdad, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, chicas de todas las casas juntándose en grupos cotilleando sobre lo ocurrido.

-Xo…- comenzó a decir Sirius, pero en ese momento el cabello de Xo cambio a un rojo fuego, muy peligroso según le habían dicho a Sirius- esta bien a callar todos!!

El Gran Comedor volvió al ruido de siempre, algunas chicas habían salido corriendo par decirle al resto del colegio lo que había pasado, Xo estaba a punto de explotar, Annie había gritado que él y Felias se habían besado!! Frente a todo el Gran Comedor!! Como se atrevía, esa… esa…

-Esa arpía loca y malagradecida.

-Xolur!- lo regaño Sirius, pero al ver que un aura rojiza rodeaba se volteo hacia los estudiantes- todos cúbranse!!

En cuanto los últimos Slytherins estuvieron bajo la mesa todos los cristales de la habitación explotaron, las copas y de mas cosas de vidrio también, un par de gritos después y todo quedo en silencio, Sirius miro a Xo, seguía quieto aunque temblaba de rabia, cuando el Animago iba a ver si estaba bien el chico pareció reaccionar.

-Esto es la guerra Potter!!- grito antes de salir del Gran Comedor rápidamente.

-Vaya parejita- dijo Sirius mirando el desastre que había en el comedor- muy bien todos, de vuelta a sus clases, vamos ahuecando el ala, profesores, si son tan amables de ayudarme a limpiar el desastre.

Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron saliendo, algunos intentaban salvar sus postres quitándoles los trozos de vidrio de encima, Ara y Raven corrieron hacia la Sala Común, seguramente Annie estaría en su habitación, les debía una buena explicación, el chismorreo y cotilleo de las chicas harían que Siri, Jo y el resto se enteraran.

Xo caminaba raídamente por los pasillos, tenia que llegar a los terrenos, no quería seguir rompiendo cosas, pero le era muy difícil tranquilizarse, no podía dejar de pensar e lo que le había hecho Annie, _Potter_, se corrigió a si mismo, desde ese instante, las cosas entre ellos volvería a ser como en un principio, guerra, odio, insultos y si era posible, bromas bastante pesadas entre ellos.

-Esto no se quedara así Potter, te lo aseguro- dijo Xo haciendo volar otra ventana.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-No… puedo… creer… que lo dejaran escapar!!- Eli había estado muy débil esos días, no había tenido oportunidad de castigar a los idiotas que dejaron que el chico Weasley fuera rescatado.

-Eran demasiados, una Metamorfamaga se hizo pasar por Bellatrix- dijo uno de ellos.

-Como me confundieron con la buena para nada de mi sobrina, idiotas!!- grito Bella apuntándolos con su varita- _Crucio!_

Los hombres se retorcieron de dolor durante los segundos que duro la maldición, Eli solo los veía, no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de perdonarles la vida, pero no podía matarlos, no ahora, eran muy pocos Mortifagos los que quedaban, necesitaba recuperar su ejercito, necesitaba calmar al Ministerio, y esos 5 hombres que tenia frente a ella le servirían para hacer eso.

-Llénenselos al sótano, que no salgan- ordeno la chica, inmediatamente otros Mortifagos llegaron y se llevaron a los 5 que seguían en el suelo.

-Eli, tienes algún plan?- pregunto Draco, conocía esa mirada en su hija, se puso de pie aun con su copa de vino en la mano y fue hacia su pequeña.

-Si, el Ministerio estará buscándonos como locos, debemos apagar un poco su entusiasmo- dijo Eli.

-Y como aremos eso cariño?- pregunto Pansy caminando junto a su esposo.

-Les daremos lo que quieren, Mortifagos, en Azkaban- respondió Eli.

-Pero Eli, no podemos deshacernos de mas seguidores, somos muy pocos- dijo Draco mirando confundido a su hija.

-No te preocupes papá, tengo un plan que no fallara, para cuando los Aurores se den cuenta, nosotros ya estaremos listos para atacar- explicó Eli- confía en mi, manda a esos 5 a una misión de la que no puedan salir sin ser capturados.

Draco medito por unos segundos mirando a su hija, usualmente tenia buenos planes, pero ese no parecía de lo mas razonable, sin embargo asintió, acaricio la cabeza de su hija y se dirigió al sótano.

-Tranquila mamá, estará todo bien, necesito que me consigas algo- dijo Eli yendo hacia Pansy.

-Que necesitas cielo?- pregunto Pansy, la sonrisa malvada de Eli la hizo sonreír a ella también, después de todo, Eli si organizaba bien sus planes.

-Necesito de esas cosas de las que hablo Snape, las que pueden transformarse en lo que sea- dijo Eli.

-Bien, cuantas necesitas?- preguntó Pansy.

-Bastantes, todas las que me puedas conseguir- respondió Eli- vamos a sacar a los prisioneros de Azkaban uno a uno.

-Pero Eli, eso tomara bastante, y esas cosas solo se transforman durante un mes.

-Es por eso que cada mes, nos desharemos de los Mortifagos que no nos sean útiles, los mandaremos a Azkaban con más de esas cosas y listo, tenemos a medio Azkaban fuera para atacar- dijo Eli.

-Tomara mucho tiempo, y bastantes Nanothras para eso- dijo Snape acercándose a las mujeres Malfoy.

-Entre más tiempo pasa, mas se distrae el Ministerio- explico Eli.

-Insisto Pansy- dijo Bella acercándose a Eli y pasando un brazo por sus hombros- esta niña llegara muy lejos.

Eli le sonrió a si tía, o por lo menos ella la consideraba como tal, ella había sido la Mortífago favorita del Señor Tenebroso, y el hecho de que ella aprobara a Eli como líder, decía bastante.

-Podremos descansar este tiempo mientras nos preparamos para el próximo ataque, el próximo año tal vez, veremos como siguen las cosas- Eli se dirigió a las escaleras- explíquenle a papá cuado regrese por favor, estoy algo cansada.

Desde la noche en que habían atacado Hogsmeade y ese Avada Kedabra hecho por Henry, Eli se sentía débil, ya iba mejorando, pero aun se sentía si fuerzas, se vengaría, ese estúpido Weasley y todos los demás se las pagarían por haber arruinado su ataque, solo que ella no contaba con que la debilidad que ella sentía era por que ese Avada Kedabra había hecho estragos con los Horrocruxes dentro de ella y de Harry, las cosas cambiarían drásticamente la próxima vez que ambos se encontraran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Liiiiisto0o0o0o..!! muy bien… espero no les haya molestado lo de Xo y Felias.. pero me insistieron bastante y… bueno.. como sea.. espero ke les haya gustad0oo0..!! dejen Reviews..!!


	11. El Pasar del Tiempo

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lo siento.. pero tengo un nuevo traumaa.. no puedo dejar de leer "Crepúsculo", "Luna Nueva", "Eclipse" y "Amanecer".. todo culpa de **Felias**.. cúlpenlo a el..!!!!! Aun así no tarde tanto..:D

_**Nota:**__ El apellido de Suemy les sonara bastante familiar a algunos de ustedes.. pero tuve que ponérselo, era simplemente perfecto para ella (Sion)..jejejejeje_

**Gracias Sion-Allegra por la sorprendente pelea suegra vs nuera..!!**

Sorry.. luego respondo los Reviewss..:D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

**El Pasar del Tiempo..!!**

-Suemy, por favor- Henry perseguía a su novia por todo el vestíbulo, habían pasado dos horas en la enfermaría quitándole las plumas a Suemy y esperando a que pasara el efecto de lo que sea que Raven le había puesto a sus galletas- tranquilízate.

-Me tranquilizo nada Henry!!- le grito la chica encarándolo, Henry retrocedió un par de pasos, Suemy se miraba peligrosa- ya estoy hasta… hasta ya sabes donde de las estupideces de tu hermana, si no la paras tu lo haré yo, y ya conoces mis métodos, ya estoy harta!!

-Su…

Suemy se dirigió a la Sala Común, sabia que Raven no estaría ahí, pero estaba decidida a esperarla para cuando llegara, si llegaba hasta la media noche entonces a media noche ahí estaría esperándola.

-Suemy, espera- Henry la tomo por el brazo y la obligo a voltear y mirarlo.

-Que, Henry?! No me convencerás de dejar a tu hermana en paz, es la segunda vez que me hace quedar como un ridículo canario frente a todo Gryffindor!!- grito Suemy con furia en sus ojos.

-Ya lo se, y te juro que no se quedara así- le dijo Henry tomándola de los hombros- yo mismo me encargare de esa niña, pero tu tranquilízate Su, por favor.

-No- dijo Suemy intentando seguir su camino.

-Suemy, hazlo por mi- pidió Henry pegándose mas al cuerpo de la chica.

-No Henry, no me convencerás- dijo Suemy intentando irse de nuevo.

-Por favor?- pregunto Henry pegándose mas a Suemy y besándole el cuello en el proceso.

-N… no, déjame- murmuro Suemy no muy segura.

-Vamos a la sala de los Menesteres un rato, si?- susurro el chico al oído de Suemy, la chica sintió un escalofrió, sabia que Henry la quería distraer para que dejara a Raven en paz, eso no pasaría.

-Henry, ni lo inten…- el comentario de Suemy fue interrumpido por los labios de Henry, la besó lento y sensual, igual a como la besaba cada vez que él quería… buen ya saben, y ella nunca, jamás había podido negársele, en menos de un segundo Suemy había rodeado el cuello de Henry con sus brazos y lo obligaba a profundizar el beso.

-Eso es un si?- pregunto el chico inocentemente mientras sonreía aun pegado a los labios de la chica.

-Tu que crees tonto?- fue la respuesta que recibió antes de que ambos comenzaran a correr hacia el séptimo piso.

-o-o-o-o-

-Annabelle, aun estas a tiempo- dijo Clio mientras ayudaba a la chica a terminar de meter su ropa al baúl.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento Clio, pero no creo que resista otra situación como la que paso hace días- respondió Annabelle mientras doblaba una de sus blusas distraídamente.

-Pero eso no pasa a menudo, por favor, no hubieras venido desde un principio si…

-Escuchaste lo que dijeron los Potter, la cosa esta controlada, de momento, la verdad Clio, no quiero estar aquí si algo sucede, me saldrán arrugas de preocupación y a mi padre le dará un ataque- la interrumpió la chica guardando un montón de calcetines.

Clio no pudo refutar ante eso, era verdad que el padre de Annabelle era muy sobre protector con su hija, en cuanto se había enterado de que ella había estado en Hogsmeade cuando todo paso, pidió su transferencia de nuevo a Francia y llamo al colegio para que aceptaran a Annabelle de nuevo, cosa que aceptaron gustosos, pues la chica era una de las mejores estudiantes, Clio, tristemente, metió el ultimo par de zapatos de su amiga al baúl.

-Tranquila, prometo escribir cuatro veces por semana- dijo Annabelle al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Clio.

-Que sean cinco- pidió Clio sonriendo tristemente, Annabelle devolvió la sonrisa con lagrimas en los ojos, las chicas se abrazaron y rompieron a llorar juntas, se quedaron abrazadas por unos minutos, ambas sumidas en sus propios pensamientos recordando todo lo que habían pasado juntas, cuando al fin se separaron ambas tenían las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas y los ojos y nariz rojas de haber llorado, al verse se echaron a reír.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo Annabelle con la voz aun entrecortada.

-Si, tu padre debe estar ya con el profesor Lupin- dijo Clio, entre las dos tomaron el baúl y demás pertenencias de Annabelle y salieron hacia el vestíbulo.

Abajo ya las esperaban los padres de Annabelle, Remus, las chicas y los chicos, a excepción de uno, Annabelle sintió un hoyo en el estomago al no ver a Jo ahí esperándola para despedirse, de verdad le gustaba el chico, pero al parecer el no sentía lo mismo, Annabelle y Clio bajaron las escaleras con una lentitud sorprendente, no querían llegar hasta abajo y tener que despedirse, cuando al fin llegaron junto a toda la multitud que las esperaba, Annabelle saludo a sus padres y les dio sus cosas para subirlas al carruaje que los llevaría a Hogsmeade.

-Supongo, que llego la hora de irme- dijo Annabelle después de un momento de silencio entre todos, todas las chicas tenían lagrimas en los ojos y sostenían una gran tarjeta que le había hecho a Annabelle con todas sus fotografías juntas y le habían escrito mensajes lindos.

-Toma Annabelle, así no te olvidaras de nosotras- dijo Ara entregándole la gran cartulina rosa llena de brillos.

-Muchas gracias chicas, las voy a extrañar- dijo Annabelle y después se dedico a abrazar a cada una, quienes fueron soltando lagrimas poco a poco, duro mas de 10 minutos en despedirse de Ara, Raven y Annie.

-Te extrañaremos Annabelle- le decían una y otra vez- aunque te quedaste muy poco tiempo, siempre serás parte del grupo, lo sabes.

-Muchas gracias chicas, manden fotos y cartas, si?- pregunto Annabelle cuando se separaron.

-Tu igual, nos cuentas todo lo que pase- respondió Annie.

-Será como si siguieras aquí, enterándote de todo el chismorreo de Hogwarts- dijo Raven sonriéndole tristemente, las cuatro chicas se rieron un poco.

Una vez que se separaron Annabelle se dirigió a los chicos, Siri la recibió con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, Annabelle abrazo uno por uno a los chicos, cuando al fin se separo de Felias miro rápidamente alrededor, Jo aun no aparecía, de hecho, no sabia si aparecería, se volvió para despedirse de Clio aun con la esperanza de que Jo apareciera por la esquina, pero el chico nunca llego, duró abrazada a Clio por lo menos 10 minutos, ninguna hablo, solo lloraban en silencio.

-_T__u vas tellement me manquer_- dijo Annabelle sin soltarla.

-_Tu me manqueras aussi_- respondió Clio apretándola aun mas.

Siguieron abrazadas por un momento mas y después se separaron, ambas llorando, Annabelle miro de nuevo alrededor buscando por Jo, pero nada, soltó un par de lagrimas mas, no precisamente por su amiga, y se giro hacia su padre, estaba a punto de tomar su bolso cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Annabelle! Annabelle, espera!!- Jo corría por las escaleras, iba mas despeinado de lo usual y sin corbata, parecía haber estado despierto durante toda la noche, aun traía el uniforme que se había puesto el día anterior, Annabelle se giro y lo miro, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, Jo llego corriendo y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de ella, intento peinar su rebelde cabello y acomodarse la ropa, el padre de Annabelle le dedico una mirada reprobatoria, Annabelle se acerco a el rápidamente y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, Jo correspondió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el cabello de la chica, extrañaría ese extraño olor a algodón de azúcar que siempre desprendía.

-Viniste, sabia que vendrías- dijo Annabelle sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Claro que vine, creías que te dejaría irte sin despedirte?- pregunto Jo con una sonrisa, se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos- te molestaría hablar un poco en privado.

-Claro que no, espera- Annabelle fue con su padre y le murmuro un par de cosas en francés, su padre parecía no muy contento con el asunto, después de todo, el chico con el que su hija hablaría a solas era el hijo del hombre que casi mata a medio Hogsmeade, su hija incluida, pero aun así asintió a regañadientes, ella siguió a Jo hacia un pasillo cercano y ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro durante unos segundos, fuera de la vista de los demás, Jo respiro hondo y saco un pequeño paquete alargado de su bolsillo.

-Me pase toda la noche pensando… que podría darte para que no me olvidaras- dijo Jo después de unos momentos.

-No podría olvidarte ni aunque quisiera John- le dijo Annabelle sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Aun así, no quería que te fueras sin que te diera esto- dijo Jo sonrojándose al momento que ponía el paquete frente a él y se lo entregaba Annabelle- es un pequeño obsequio, para que me recuerdes.

-Jo, no debiste- la chica tomo el paquete y lo abrió con cuidado, se sorprendió al ver la hermosa pulsera dentro, tenia una hilera de diamantitos rosas, unidos por un listón rosa que colgaba unos centímetros y terminaba con dos bolitas de plata- John… esto… esto es…

-Te gusta? Si no te gusta puedo cambiar…

-Pero que dices?- lo interrumpió Annabelle- esta hermosa!

-Te gusto, de verdad?

-Por supuesto que me encanto!!- grito Annabelle sacando la pulsera para ponérsela, Jo se apresuro a ayudarle, ambos admiraron como se veía la pulsera en la delicada muñeca de Annabelle, después se sonrieron el uno al otro como dos tontos enamorados, lentamente Jo se acerco a la chica y la beso dulcemente, Annabelle se le colgó del cuello inmediatamente, se besaron por unos minutos, hasta que escucharon las voces de Remus y el papá de Annabelle diciendo que perderían el avión si no se iban ya, se separaron lentamente dándose besitos mientras lo hacían, hubieran tenido buena química si la chica se hubiese quedado, lastima, estaban por regresar con los demás, pero Annabelle lo detuvo.

-Jo, escucha- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- tengo entendido que eres uno de los chicos mas codiciados de la escuela y…

-No creas los rumores- la interrumpió el chico.

-No, espera déjame terminar- dijo Annabelle- no quiero que te sientas comprometido, de acuerdo? Eres libre de salir con quien quieras y cuando quieras.

Jo la miro unos segundos seriamente, la chica no quería un amor de lejos, sabia que eso pasaría, eso no lo había dejado dormir tampoco, así que estaba preparado para que la chica lo dijera, la beso nuevamente, no muy prolongado, después le sonrió a la chica y asintió, la chica correspondió a la sonrisa y regresaron con los demás tomados de la mano, todos los miraron y sonrieron, Siri y Xo burlonamente.

-Bueno chicos, no creo que sea la ultima vez que nos veamos, los extrañare muchísimo- dijo Annabelle mientras tomaba su bolso y se paraba junto a su padre.

-Te extrañaremos también Annabelle- dijo Clio sonriendo tristemente.

-Chicos, _pogg_ que no van a nuestra villa en _Fggancia_ en Navidad, _estaggiamos _encantados de _ggesivigglos_- dijo el padre de Annabelle mientras sostenía una de las maletas de su hija.

-En verdad?- pregunto Siri entusiasmado.

-_Claggo_, a Charlotte y a mi nos _encantaggia_- respondió el padre de Annabelle, inmediatamente, las chicas gritaron y se abrazaron, los chicos se miraron sorprendidos y sumamente contentos, vacaciones!

-_Merci beaucoup, __monsieur_ - dijo Clio mirando al hombre.

-_De rien_, Clio- respondió el padre de Annabelle saliendo del castillo seguido por Remus.

-_Au revoir_, Clio, chicas, chicos- dijo Annabelle mientras salía siguiendo a su padre y a Remus hacia el carruaje.

-_Au revoir_- repitieron todos, Clio con perfecto acento, las chicas no tan mal y los chicos con una horrible imitación del acento Francés que se gano una mueca por parte de Clio y Annabelle.

Annabelle miro atrás y vio a Jo sonriéndole y despidiéndose de ella con la mano, la chica se volvió y corrió hacia él, Jo la atrapo en el aire cuando la chica le salto encima y unió sus labios, los demás miraban entre sorprendidos y felices la escena, cuando se separaron Annabelle se dio vuelta, abrazo ligeramente a Clio y salio corriendo hacia el carruaje, todos gritaron palabras de despedida mientras miraban el enorme carruaje alejarse, Jo se miraba medio triste medio feliz, sabia que hubiese funcionado, sin embargo, se alegraba de haber podido dejar en claro sus sentimientos y saber los de Annabelle, solo quedaba esperar a Navidad y ver que pasaba, Annabelle saco la cabeza por la ventanilla y se despidió tirándoles besos a todos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Annabelle se había ido, recibían muchas cartas de ella, decía que si extrañaba Hogwarts y todo, pero que de verdad Francia era su lugar, también le había mandado varias cartas a Jo, él le respondía cada carta, habían quedado como amigos, no novios, así que Jo si salía con otras chicas, no como antes, se había calmado, y bastante, seguía sintiendo algo por Annabelle, se escribían dos veces por semana, él nunca le contaba sobre otras chicas y, si ella estaba saliendo, no se lo decía, era mejor así, Jo tenia un pequeño dilema ahí, no podía olvidarse de Annabelle por mas chicas que invitara a salir, tendría que pedirle consejos a Annie, peor ahora las chicas tenían un problema mucho, muchísimo mayor que el de preocuparse por sus novios, citas o algún chico.

-Me rindo, no tengo ni idea- dijo Clio tirándose sobre su cama y tapándose la cabeza con una almohada, y es que ya llevaba media hora intentando decidirse por su disfraz para la noche de Halloween dentro de tres días- todos los disfraces son tan… poco originales.

-Ya lo se, debemos ser únicas en la fiesta- dijo Annie tomando una de las revista que había traído Raven.

-Ya esta decidido- dijo Ara poniéndose de pie muy segura de si misma.

-Que decidiste Ara?- pregunto Raven, hojeaba una revista de disfraces Muggles y criticaba cada disfraz de bruja horrible que veía.

-Mi disfraz!- exclamo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que va a ser?- pregunto Annie, hojeaba su revista sin ponerle mucha atención.

-Seré… Sarah Sanderson!!- anuncio la pequeña Licántropo sonriendo complacida.

-Sarah, quien?- pregunto Raven con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sarah Sanderson, de la película Muggle de Disney, _"Hocus Pocus"_- explicó Ara.

-Claro, las tres brujas que despiertan una noche de Halloween- dijo Annie.

-Si, será sexy, pero a la vez reservado, así a papá no le da un ataque- dijo Ara recordando su disfraz del año pasado, Hawaiana, definitivamente Remus no soportaría verla de nuevo en bikini y falda de hilachas, paseándose por todos lados.

-Bueno, mi papá no estará, así que podré vestirme de lo que quiera- dijo Annie sin dejar de mirar la revista.

-Creo que Red y yo iremos de algo similar, tal vez de Romeo y Julieta o algo así- dijo Raven mirando a las chicas.

-No, Romeo y Julieta esta muy usado- dijo Clio, entonces fijo su vista en la contraportada de la revista que Annie leía- exacto!! Eso es!!

-Ahora por que gritas?- pregunto Ara.

-Mi disfraz, aquí esta- dijo Clio señalando la revista de Annie.

-Tonta, me asustaste- dijo Raven frunciendo el ceño mientras ella y Ara negaban con la cabeza.

-De quien te disfrazaras?- le pregunto Annie.

-Dale vuelta a la revista- Annie le hizo caso y en la contraportada de su revista había un anuncio del nuevo DVD de la película _"CatWoman" _de Halle Berry con escenas inéditas.

-Muy sexy- afirmo la pequeña Potter.

-Es perfecto!- dijo Clio dando saltitos.

-Bien, Ara ya tiene su disfraz, tu ya tienes tu disfraz, ayúdennos a Annie y a mi, quieren?- pidió Raven sentándose en su cama.

-Linda, tu te debes disfrazar de algo acorde a tu cabello- dijo Ara tomando un mechón del cabello de Raven y peinándolo con los dedos.

-Ara tiene razón, resalta tu cabello, es bastante lindo- afirmo Annie.

-Un personaje pelirrojo entonces- dijo Raven concentrándose.

-Y tu, Annie, algo sexy- dijo Clio volviéndose hacia su amiga- tu padre no estará, el profesor Lupin no estará, no abr ningún adulto que vaya con el chisme.

-Tu lo has dicho, ningún adulto, pero mis hermanos…

-Ignóralos Annie, tenemos bastante material para amenazarlos si se atreven a querer irle a contar a tu papá- dijo Ara con un movimiento de mano quitándole importancia.

-Creo que ya se de que iré- dijo Raven poniéndose de pie rápidamente casi tumbando a Ara en el proceso.

-De que iras?- pregunto Clio.

-Ya les diré, primero tengo que hablarlo con Red, vuelvo en un rato chicas- se despidió con un movimiento de mano y salio del dormitorio corriendo.

-Lo que hace el amor- suspiro Clio, las demás asintieron de acuerdo.

-Chicas, que dicen si vamos a Hogsmeade a buscar lo que nos hará falta para el disfraz?- pregunto Ara poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-Si, así buscare inspiración para mi disfraz- dijo Annie siguiendo a su prima.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Las chicas llegaron a Hogsmeade y pasearon por todas las tiendas de ropa que encontraban, Ana compro una falda enorme, la cual podría arreglar para hacer su disfraz, Clio compro unos cuantos accesorio para poder ser la perfecta CatWoman, mientras Annie pasaba tienda tras tienda sin poder encontrar el disfraz perfecto, había pensado en muchísimos atuendos, pero ninguno parecía ser suficiente, este año seria diferente, sus hermanos siempre ganaban el show en Halloween, este año, ella y las chicas serian la sensación, los varones de Hogwarts no podrían quitarles los ojos de encima, y como Remus estaría fuera en la fiesta de Ron, tenían el camino libre.

-Chicas, que tal esto?- pregunto Clio mostrándoles unas uñas con brillantes, eran excesivamente largas.

-Digo que le sacaras un ojo a alguien con esas cosas- respondió Ara riendo, las otras dos se unieron a sus risas mientras Clio intentaba aruñarlas con su set de uñas falsas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren nada mas que tenemos aquí- la voz de Siri llamo su atención, las chicas se volvieron lentamente, frente a ellas estaban Siri, Jo y Xo, los tres con grandes bolsas negras en cada mano.

-Comprando sus disfraces chicas?- pregunto Jo burlonamente.

-Eso no te importa hermanito- respondió Annie entrecerrando los ojos.

-No se molesten en intentar ganarnos este año- se burlo Siri- todos los años es igual.

-Les ganaremos- aseguro Xo.

-Yo no estaría tan _segurA_- dijo Annie mirándolo fieramente y acentuando la "A" al final, Xo comprendió el mensaje y la miro con furia, se podía sentir la tensión entre ambos chicos y casi les salían rayos de los ojos para asesinarse mutuamente.

-Erm… creo que lo mejor es irnos, ya tenemos todo- dijo Jo al ver que la cosa se salía de control.

-Si, mejor váyanse de aquí, no espíen- dijo Clio tirando de Annie para ir a otra tienda.

Los chicos y las chicas siguieron caminos separados, Xo siguió enfurruñado todo el día, los gemelos no le hicieron mucho caso, sabían que cuando se ponía así lo mejor era dejarlo solo, pero aun así, se reunieron con Felias en las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza d mantequilla antes de volver al castillo.

Las chicas entraron a muchas tiendas mas, Annie parecía no decidirse por nada, en una tienda, Ara encontró el complemento perfecto para su disfraz, una capa púrpura, se la probo mientras Annie se perdía por ahí buscando que ponerse.

-Que tal? No es muy grande?- pregunto Ara mirándose en el espejo, era una enorme capa que ella solo usaría para cubrirse si salían al frió aire de Octubre la noche de la fiesta, pero le quedaría perfecta al vestido que tendría.

-Me parece bien- dijo Clio ausentemente.

-Clio, no estas mirando, en que piensas?- pregunto Ara volviéndose para mirar a su amiga.

-Solo pensaba en los disfraces de los chicos- respondió Clio- siempre nos ganan en el concurso, de que irán este año?

-De algo estúpido o _cool_, ya sabes como son, no se si podamos ganarles esta vez- se quejo Ara mientras se bajaba la capucha de la capa.

-No se preocupen chicas, con estos disfraces, impactaremos a todo el mundo- dijo Annie sonriendo con autosuficiencia mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Wow!!- exclamaron Clio y Ara al ver el disfraz de la chica Potter.

-Amiga, te vez… te vez…

-Extremadamente sexy!- exclamo Ara dando saltitos.

-Ahora veremos quien gana- dijo Annie dejando que Clio y Ara festejaran previamente su triunfo y después dijo para ella misma- veras de lo que te pierdes Xolur, maldito traidor.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**SI QUIEREN VER LOS DISFRACES MIREN HASTA ABAJO!!!!!!!**_

-o-o-o-o-o-

El Gran Comedor se veía espectacular, velas, calabazas, murciélagos, fantasmas, todo volaba terroríficamente, varios alumnos de primero se miraban asustados pero a la vez fascinados, la fiesta ya había comenzado, aunque no veía mucho movimiento, todos tenían pena de ser los primeros en la pista de baile, les dejaban eso al grupo de los gemelos Potter, pero ellos aun no aparecían por ningún lado.

Ya prácticamente todo Hogwarts estaba ahí, faltaban los de años superiores, quienes estaban especialmente entusiasmados, por que sabían que el director Lupin no estaría presente, tenia una reunión familiar en Halloween, y el subdirector Black también estaría fuera, es si que seria una fiesta bastante interesante.

-Listas chicas?- pregunto Clio mientras se miraba por ultima vez en el espejo.

-Listas- aseguraron las demás y salieron de su habitación rumbo al gran comedor.

-Bien, todo listo entonces- dijo Siri.

-Tienen sus hechizos?- pregunto Xo.

-Si- respondieron los demás.

-Sus entradas?- esta vez fue Jo.

-Si- Respondieron todos de nuevo.

-Disfraces terminados?- dijo finalmente Felias.

-Por supuesto- dijeron los demás.

-En ese caso, hora del show- dijo Xo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-o-o-

Las chicas llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor listas para hacer su entrada triunfal, eran las únicas que siempre competían contra los chicos Gryffindor, y este año, con esos disfraces, estaban seguras de que ganarían.

-Vamos chicas, somos… las mejores- Annie, Clio, Ara y Raven comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran comedor con paso de súper modelo, cuando entraron todos los que se encontraban ahí, en especial los varones, se quedaron con los ojos del tamaño de platos.

Al ver a Clio, muchos mantuvieron la boca abierta y no era para menos, pues con esas botas de tacón aguja que parecían unidas a ese pantalón de cuero fatalmente pegado a cada curva de su cuerpo donde en los muslos parecía desgarrado. En la otra mitad del cuerpo llevaba solo dos copas unidas por un delgado hilo asemejando de lejos un top debajo de dos cinturones negros cruzados al frente. Una de sus manos enfundadas en guantes hasta cubrirle medio brazo sujetaba un largo látigo negro, en su cara, una sonrisa tras la perfecta máscara negra, CatWoman acechaba el lugar.

Ara iba un poco mas cubierta, un corsé rosa muy ajustado que terminaba en V el cual se unía a una falda de tirones de tela morada y roja, tenia una gran abertura desde la base de la falda en el muslo derecho hasta el suelo, se miraba sensual, traía una capa morada sobre los hombros y unos zapatos de tacón morados que resaltaban su estatura, atrajo la vista de un chico con lentes de sol que estaba disfrazado de un nuevo súper héroe llamado Hancock, este chico era nada mas y nada menos que Tobey Byron, Ara abrió los ojos descomunalmente cuando este le sonrió, ella correspondió la sonrisa algo avergonzada.

Mas cuero negro, esta vez fue Raven, con su pelirroja cabellera suelta obre los hombros, un traje completo de cuero negro con un cinturón rojo que marcaba la hebilla con una gran X, caracterizaba a Jean de los X-Men, llevaba el cierre de su traje un poco abierto para darle un aire mas sexy a tan cubridora vestimenta, en cuanto entro al comedor ubico a Red y se dirigió hacia su novio, si que estaba enamorada, Red vestía igual que ella, un traje completo de cuero negro, aunque mucho menos ceñido al cuerpo que el de ella, aparte, traía unas extrañas gafas sobre los ojos, Cíclope, de los X-Men, se habían puesto de acuerdo y traían los trajes a juego, junto al novio de Raven se encontraban Rei y su chica, él como Ryoga de Ranma ½, su chica, era Akane, estaban abrazados y miraban a las chicas con una sonrisa en el rostro, todo el gran comedor las contemplaba sorprendido, este año había mucha mas competencia por el premio del mejor disfraz.

Más sorpresa hubo cuando las miradas se posaron en Annie que aparecía con un top que parecía hecho de cadenas doradas enredadas entre sí en círculos concéntricos, unidos por una delgada cadena dorada ente ellas y unas tiras un poco más gruesas lo ataban tras su cuello, de las copas se desprendían varias capas de cadenas del mismo dorado tan solo unos centímetros. Todos los ojos vagaron por su abdomen desnudo hasta su cadera donde un cinturón también dorado apenas más grueso que los normales la rodeaba, al frente caía un delgada, casi transparente tela blanca dejando sus piernas al descubierto, detrás, el mismo tipo de tela caía hasta sus pies, una perfecta Belly Dancer.

Inmediatamente se vieron rodeadas de chicos y chicas que querían contemplar y hacer preguntas sobre sus disfraces, las chicas estaban en la cima, todos las miraban, todos babeaban por ellas, todas las envidiaban, eran los disfraces perfectos, no había razón para que los chicos les arruinaran la noche, no señor, esta vez ellas… una extraña música interrumpió los pensamientos de las chicas, era un tipo de opera misteriosa y aterradora, las luces en el gran comedor se atenuaron, todos comenzaron a asustarse.

-Que pasa?

-Que es esa cosa?

-Por que suena esa horrible música?

-Que demonios ocurre?- pregunto Annie mirando a todos lados buscando la fuete de la canción, justo en ese momento, cascadas de sangre comenzaron a caer de las ventanas, todo el alumnado grito y corrió para alejarse del liquido rojo, peor se dieron cuenta que, al tocar el suelo, desaparecía.

-Pero que…- la pregunta de Ara se interrumpió cuando una enorme tormenta de arena apareció justo n el centro de la pista de baile, todos se apresuraron a alejarse, ahora todos estaban apartados de las paredes pero también del centro, por lo que todos estaban muy juntos alrededor de la tormenta de arena.

-Que diablos…- ahora fue Raven la que se interrumpió, estaba abrazada de Red, no sabia que estaba pasando, pero justo en ese momento un montón de flechas volaron sobre todas las cabezas, los alumnos gritaron y se agacharon instantáneamente, pero las flechas simplemente bordeando el circulo que había producido la tormenta de arena.

-Con un…- la maldición de Clio se vio interrumpida, al igual que todos los murmullos del salón, por una espeluznante y fría risa macabra seguida de un _"Why so serious?"_ bastante aterrador que provoco que casi todos se abrazaran de la persona que tenían al lado.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Red, en cuanto termino su pregunta, desde el techo un chorro de sangre cayo sobre donde se suponía debía estar la mesa de profesores, pero ahora era un escenario, una silla de peluquero, Siri estaba sentado en ella, luciendo absolutamente perfecto en su disfraz de Sweeney Todd, con el cabello alborotado y un mechón blanco enfrente, llevaba dos navajas de plata, una en cada mano, y tenia los brazos y piernas cruzadas, lucia extrañamente entre aterrador y sexy, las chicas no tuvieron mucho tiempo para contemplarlo, ya que después, la tormenta de arena comenzó a disiparse, en el centro, Xo estaba agachado protegiéndose de la arena, al levantarse un río de baba casi corre por todo el comedor debido a las quijadas abiertas de la chicas.

Xolur vestía como Ervey, de Prince of Persia, traía el cabello largo y negro y los ojos de un azul bastante claro, solo traía un pantalón café y en su cadera tenia una tela roja sujeta con un cinturón dorado, una daga sobresalía del cinturón y una especie de serpiente de metal salía de su mano izquierda y rodeaba su cuerpo con dos vueltas, traía el pecho descubierto y un dibujo tatuado a la espalda con tinta dorada, el río de baba aumento su nivel.

Entonces, desde uno de los ventanales mas altos, una figura saltaba ágilmente mientras se tomaba a una cuerda salida de quien sabe donde y aterrizaba enseguida de Siri sobre el escenario, Felias, el estaba disfrazado de Link, de he Legend of Zelda, pantalones caqui y botas cafés, una camisa larga y verde sobre una de manga larga blanca, traía la espada a su espalda junto con el escudo y el arco en una mano, el gorro se miraba gracioso, pero le daba un aire infantil que todas adoraron, un enorme arete pendía de su oreja izquierda haciéndolo lucir sexy, _"Lástima"_, pensaron todas al recordar el incidente con Xo, al decepción duro poco, ya que detrás de Xo, junto a una misteriosa caja hecha con espejos.

La misma risa aterradora que se había escuchado antes se dejo oír, los espejos se rompieron en mil pedazos y Jo apareció en el centro con un _"Tarán"_ que mas que sorprender, asustó a todos debido a la locura que se encontraba en ese tono de voz, muy propia del Joker (Guasón) de quien iba disfrazado, el traje morado, chaleco verde, zapatos negros, todo un poco sucio y desarreglado, el cabello lo llevaba desordenado y levemente verde, junto con el maquillaje perfecto, cicatrices incluidas, estaba completamente entrado en su personaje, era simplemente perfecto.

Los cuatro chicos subieron al escenario y se pusieron en hilera para dejar que todos los miraran, el silencio inundo el salón durante unos segundos mientras todos asimilaban lo que acababa de suceder, entonces, todos rompieron en aplausos, gritos, chiflidos y vítores de todo tipo alabando a los chicos, quienes se sonrieron entre si, ya habían ganado de nuevo.

-No podemos permitir que esto pase!- se quejo Ara al ver que toda su audiencia miraba hacia los chicos.

-Tengo una idea, Annie, ven acá- dijo Clio acercando a las chicas para cerrar fuertemente un circulo, se susurraron un minuto y luego asintieron, Ara fue hacia el DJ, Annie se dirigió a la mesa mas cercana al escenario y Clio se subió a la que estaba al lado contrario, una vez arriba, movió en látigo de una manera sorprendentemente hábil y todo el gran comedor se callo ante el sonido- atención todos!!

-Clio?!!- exclamo Siri cuando la luz enfoco a Clio y él pudo ver su disfraz, se veía extremadamente...

-Si, Potter- respondió la aludida, peor después lo ignoro y se volvió al público- estos tres… bueno cuatro, no ganaran este año, y saben por que?- comento Clio mientras caminaba por la mesa y daba otro latigazo haciendo que todos retrocedieran y que varios chicos, Sweeney Todd incluido, perdieran el aliento- por que este año, es de nosotras, Annie!

La luz cambio de dirección y apunto hacia la otra mesa, en donde Annie estaba parada en posición de danza esperando por su música, Ara puso play y una música Árabe comenzó a sonar, Annie se movió junto con la música, sus caderas parecían separarse de su cuerpo por el modo en que las movía, Xo estaba justo frente a ella, con la boca totalmente abierta, los gemelos también tenían la cara desencajada, pero ellos de no creer lo que veían, su hermana estaba semidesnuda bailando frente a todos los chicos del colegio!! Gracias a esa distracción no vieron como estaba Xo, su cabello cambiaba de color constantemente, no separaba los ojos de las caderas de Annie, y menos cuando los movimientos de ella eran de la parte superior de su cuerpo, se movía sensualmente mirando a todos los chicos que podía, hubo un momento en el que su mirada y la de Xo se encontraron, el chico sintió el fuego encenderse dentro de él mientras Annie se movía con sus ardientes esmeraldas posadas sobre él, la imaginaba mas cerca, sin publico y encerrados en el salón de los Menesteres, pero entonces recordó lo que había pasado en el gran comedor anteriormente y la fantasía se fue, seguía enojado, pero no podía evitar las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo, así que tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar un accidente, otros menos afortunados corrieron hacia el baño mas cercano en cuanto Annie termino su danza, los chiflidos y vítores ahora fueron para la chica Potter, quien miro a los chicos burlonamente antes de bajar de la mesa e irse con las chicas, el ganador seria anunciado probablemente el día siguiente, cuando Remus regresara a la escuela.

Las chicas se acercaron a la barra para pedir algo de tomar, el DJ comenzó a poner música de nuevo y todos comenzaban a moverse al son de la música mientras comentaban la fantástica entrada de los chicos y el sorprendente baile de Annie.

-Gran disfraz Annie, aunque, si tu padre te viera le daría un ataque- dijo Henry, el y Suemy habían llegado justo durante el show.

-Lo se, pero él no se enterara, verdad que no primito querido- dijo la chica Potter acercándose a Henry y haciéndole mimos.

-Ya, de acuerdo, yo no diré nada- dijo el chico sacándose del agarre e Annie.

-Por cierto, me agradan sus disfraces- Annie miro a la pareja, el llevaba una especie de tela blanca como un taparrabo amarrado con un cinturón dorado, iba descalzo y con el torso al descubierto, solo llevaba una clase de gorro en la cabeza, guardián de faraón, si, eso era, Suemy era mas fácil de identificar, Annie se sorprendió al verla vestida así, la chica no parecía ser el tipo que se vestían como sexy Cleopatra, con una falda blanca corta y un cinturón dorado, un top igual blanco con bordes dorados y muchas pulseras y collares, aparte de la pequeña corona con una cabeza de serpiente dorada al final, se miraba muy bien.

-Gracias- respondió Suemy sonriéndole a la chica, gracias a Merlín que Raven estaba ocupada con Red.

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos, intentare llevar a Suemy a bailar- dijo Henry, Annie y Ara le sonrieron burlonamente mientras Suemy rodaba los ojos, la pareja se alejo y las chicas fueron capaces de ver los tatuajes en sus espaldas, el de ella decía "Henry" y el de él decía "Suemy".

-Esa es una de las pocas parejas que no creo que se arrepientan de haberse hecho un tatuaje con sus nombres- dijo Ara tomando los vasos que el bar tender les daba y pasándole uno a Annie.

-Si, tienes razón, están locos el uno por el otro- dijo Annie tomando el vaso y llevándose el popote a la boca.

-Annie!- exclamo Siri en cuento estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, la chica se volvió para encararlos, sabia que vendrían a regañarla, pero tenían que aceptar que su traje era grandioso.

-Que pasa?- pregunto la chica inocentemente.

-Que, que pasa? Solo mírate!!- exclamo Jo.

-Lindo verdad?- pregunto Annie en el mismo tono inocente.

-Lindo? Lindo?!! Eso no es lindo, andas semidesnuda por todo el colegio Annie, que te pasa?!- casi grito Siri en su desesperación.

-No voy semidesnuda, este es un tradicional traje para bailar, así que no estés enfadando Sirius- dijo Annie dejando el vaso y cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no es para asistir a una fiesta Annie!- exclamo Jo, entre los dos la atacaban y eso la desesperaba, Xolur estaba un poco mas atrás, y no se veía nada contento, su cabello rojizo era prueba de ello.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces, puedo usar lo que sea!

-No ropa interior!!

-No es ropa interior, es un traje de danza!!

-Se acabo, iremos con papá!!- grito Jo amenazadora mente, Annie alzo las cejas.

-Ah si? Ustedes van con papá y le digo de la vez en que entraron a la oficina del tío Remus y rompieron el retrato del abuelo James y la abuela Lily– amenazo Annie seriamente dejando a los gemelos boquiabiertos, esa era una buena, muy buena amenaza, de puro milagro no los habían descubierto esa vez.

-No te atreverías- dijo Siri con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Oh, claro que si me atrevo- dijo Annie dando un paso hacia él.

-Pero eso es injusto, mira que tu te vestiste así y nosotros…

-Escúchenme- interrumpió Annie a Jo- escúchenme bien ambos, ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber que uso, donde lo uso y cuando lo uso, si no me dejan salir con chicos entonces déjenme hacer lo que yo quiera con otras cosas que tengan que ser MI decisión y no las suyas, ahora, si me disculpan, voy a bailar- Annie tomo a Ara y Clio de la mano, y las arrastro hacia la pista de baile, los gemelos y Xo, aunque un poco mas alejado y con cabello rojo, miraron alejare a su hermana y su escasa vestimenta, le dirían a su padre, definitivamente lo harían, aunque, si lo hacían, Annie tenia muy buenas armas que usar contra ellos, con una sola mirada se entendieron y decidieron guardar silencio al respecto, por la mantendrían vigilada toda la noche, como buenos hermanos que no se fijan en… un par de faldas lo suficientemente cortas llamaron su atención, se miraron de nuevo y fueron por caminos separados a abordar a las chicas, Xo se quedo n donde estaba, mirando a Annie fijamente, la chica parecía no notarlo, bailaba la compás de la música junto con Clio y Ara, el chico suspiro y se volvió, estaba enojado con ella, muy, muy enojado, debía recordarse de eso, se dio media vuelta y vio a varias chicas mirándolo curiosamente, tendría que ponerse a trabajar si quería recuperar su reputación, no se había hundido demasiado, pero no podía permitir un error de ese nivel, así que fue directamente hacia la chicas sin darse cuenta de que una furiosa mirada esmeralda estaba fija sobre él.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Es bueno alejarse de Hogwarts de vez en cuando- dijo Remus.

-Estoy total y completamente de acuerdo contigo Moony- dijo Sirius, ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala de Ron y Hermione, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano y desparramados en los sillones descansando, ambos ignoraban el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo en Hogwarts, pero ya les hacia falta un poco de tiempo libre, y ese año, Ron había dado una fiesta de Halloween en su casa, por lo que aprovecharon la oportunidad, ambos iban disfrazados, Remus llevaba un traje peludo color café, unas pantuflas en forma de garras, una diadema con orejas y llevaba la nariz pintada de negro, las manos también tenían unos guantes de garritas, pero se los había quitado para poder tomar bien su cerveza.

-Nos hacia falta el relax, Paddy- dijo el Licántropo.

-Relax- repitió Sirius ensanchándose mas en el sillón, si disfraz era mas elaborado que el de Remus, iba del personaje de Assassin Creed, con un enorme saco blanco con capucha que le ocultaba prácticamente toda la cara bajo la sombra, llevaba pantalones y botas cafés, unos cinturones y una espada en ellos, en los antebrazos llevaba placas de metal grabadas, se veía muy original y acentuaba su bien formado cuerpo.

-Divirtiéndose Merodeadores?- pregunto Tonks mientras se sentaba al lado de su marido, ella iba vestida, irónicamente, de vampiro, mas específicamente, de Alice Cullen, con el cabello corto y despeinado y un pequeño vestido muy gótico y varias pulseras negras, el escudo Cullen brillaba en su collar.

-No comprendo por que te vestiste así- dijo Sirius- tu esposo es un Licántropo, por Merlín!

-No seas simple Padfoot, sabes que eso de los Licántropos contra Vampiros no es…

-Ahora lo vas a negar? Vamos niégalo, atrévete a negarlo maldito lobo antinatural- lo acuso Sirius haciendo reír a Tonks.

-Bueno, no son mis criaturas favoritas, pero tampoco los odio- dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que odias Remus?- pregunto Ginny, su vestido parecía que se desgajaría en cualquier momento, era de un gris sucio con algunas manchas rojas ya viejas y desgastadas. Algo más nuevo parecía el corsé negro que resaltaba su esbelta figura, abombando un poco el encaje del resto del vestido, sus guantes transparentes junto a su peinado descuidado, la hacían lucir perfectamente como la Señora Lovett de la película Sweeney Todd.

-A los vampiros- respondió Sirius antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

-No es verdad!- se quejo Remus mirando a su amigo.

-Si, no te culpo Remus, pueden llegar a ser bastante intimidantes cuando se lo proponen- dijo Nadir.

-Hola Nadir! Buen disfraz!- saludo Sirius mirando el disfraz de Kratos, King of War, su corpulento cuerpo ya le daba la impresión de traer una enorme armadura impenetrable, llevaba maquillada la cara igual que el personaje, pero él si tenia cabello.

-Gracias, sugerencia de mi hijo, por cierto, creen que la escuela estará bien sin supervisión?- pregunto Nadir un poco preocupado, Sirius y Remus se miraron por un segundo.

---Visión de Sirius y Remus---

-Fiesta!! Fiesta!! Fiesta!!

Alumnos sobre las mesas cantando canciones con malas palabras, Siri y Xo haciendo striptease sobre la mesa, las chicas bailando sensualmente sobre las sillas y el bar tender sirviendo tragos a todos, gritos, hurras, silbidos, alcohol y ruido, mucho ruido.

---Fin de la visión de Sirius y Remus---

-Si, claro que estarán bien- aseguraron ambos.

Nadir no pudo preguntar mas, ya que Harry y Ron entraron en la habitación corriendo y dándose golpes con sus sables de luz, Harry iba como Anakin Skywalker mientras que Ron era Obi-Wan kenobi, daban maromas y saltaban los sillones evitando los sables, todos reían y se alejaban de la batalla, otros, como Sirius, gritaban palabras de apoyo a su favorito.

-Ya veras Obi-Wan!- gritaba Harry.

-No! Tu debías ser el elegido!!- siguió el juego Ron con el parlamento de la película.

-Pero si ya fui el elegid una vez!! No quiero serlo de nuevo!!- dijo Harry, todos rieron ante la ocurrencia, todo risa, todo risa y de pronto.

CRASH! El florero favorito de Hermione.

-Oops!- exclamaron ambos.

-Por Dios, si parecen niños!!- los reprendió Hermione, la reina de corazones, traía un vestido medio ampón, rojo con negro, tenia corazones en la parte de enfrente, las mangas abombachadas y una corona sobre su sofisticado peinado- ya pónganse en paz, denme eso.

Hermione les quito los sables a Ron y Harry y los metió a su bolso, tomo la varita y compuso el florero con un simple movimiento y se fue directamente a la cocina.

-Será mejor que le ayude a traer los bocadillos- dijo Ron alejándose de todos.

-Si, yo iré al baño- dijo Harry, la fiesta siguió muy divertida, bromas, música, risas y bebidas, era todo lo que necesitaban para pasarla bien, claro, todo bien hasta que…

-Ron!!- la voz de Kingsley llego desde la chimenea, toda la fiesta se detuvo inmediatamente, todos esperaban que Kingsley apareciera, el también había sido invitado lógicamente.

-Kingsley, compañero, t estamos esperan…

-Ahora no Nadir, los necesito aquí, Mortifagos, los localizamos a las afueras de Londres, no sabemos cuantos son ni cuales son sus planes, pero están ahí y necesitamos refuerzos- explico e mago negro a toda prisa.

-Vamos para allá- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie del lugar en el que se encontraba, casi todos los invitados eran Aurores, así que todos se juntaron en la chimenea par partir.

-Remus, puedes venir con nosotros? No sabemos cuantos son ni si están listos para atacar, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible- dijo Nadir antes de seguir a Harry por la Red Flu, Remus asintió una sola vez.

-Hermione, hazme un favor, ve a Hogwarts, asegura que los alumnos estén en sus salas comunes e informales a los profesores, no quiero correr riesgos esta vez- dijo Remus mirando directamente hacia Hermione.

-Claro Remus, no te preocupes- aseguro ella antes de que Remus desapareciera en las llamas, Hermione se apresuro a tomar un puñado de polvos Flu y meterse allá chimenea- "Hogwarts!"

Hermione llego rápidamente a Hogwarts y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, donde estaba segura de que estarían sus hijos, iba mandando a los alumnos a dormir mientras los veía, les advertía que la fiesta había terminado y al que se le sorprendiera fuera de su sala común seria castigado y se le bajarían puntos, iba casi corriendo, cosa difícil debido al enorme disfraz que llevaba, pero tenia que encontrar a los chicos, y rápido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vamos, vamos, vamos!!- gritaban Ara y Raven mientras miraban como Xo, Siri y Red competían para ver quien bebía mas de la botella de Smirnoff que tenían delante de ellos, solo los de sexto y séptimo curso tenían botellas y alcohol, como no había suficiente supervisión por parte de los profesores, podían hacer de eso una verdadera fiesta sin problemas, ya el gran comedor estaba medio vació, los de los primeros cursos se habían retirado a dormir, había muy pocos de tercero y cuarto, los de quinto, sexto y séptimo seguían ahí.

-Tiempo!!- grito Jo contando los segundos con su reloj de pulsera, los tres chicos dejaron las botellas en la mesa, la de Siri estaba un poco arriba de la mitad, Red la había dejado prácticamente igual que Siri, pero Xo- vaya Xolur cuando se trata de Vodka eres un barril sin fondo.

El chico había dejado unos cuantos mililitros de la botella, Red y Siri le entregaron dos Sickles cada uno decepcionados de ellos mismos.

-Saben que no pueden ganarme cuando de tomar Vodka se trata- dijo Xo guardando el dinero en el bolso de Ara, debido a que él no traía nada en que ponerlo.

-Vamos a intentarlo con otra cosa!!- exclamo Siri tomando la botella de Whiskey que había en su mesa.

-Oh claro que no, esa es mía!!- exclamo Annie arrebatándole la botella mitad llena a Siri, el chico miro las otras dos botellas, de tequila y vino que había en la mesa de las chicas, quienes rápidamente abrazaron sus bebidas y les prohibieron tomárselas, los chicos se habían terminado ya todo su alcohol, no estaban completamente borrachos, pero ya hablaban incoherencias, o por lo menos eso pensó Annie cuando Felias se le acerco.

-Erm… hola Annie- dijo Felias acercándose cautelosamente.

-Que quieres?- pregunto la chica bruscamente sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Annie… yo… quiero disculparme- dijo Felias entrecortadamente.

-Si, bueno, muy tarde para dame explicaciones, no crees?- le escupió Annie con todo el veneno que le fue posible, después se levanto, tomo su trago y comenzó a caminar hacia la pista de baile, varias miradas ansiosas de chicos la seguían.

-Annie, por favor, espera- pidió Felias tirando de brazo de la chica par que se detuviera y lo mirara.

-Que, que es lo que quieres Kawior?!- exclamo la chica encarándolo al fin.

-En verdad lo siento, es solo que… bueno, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, no sabia si Xolur… bueno tu entiendes, era difícil para mi adaptarme, y Xo de verdad me gustaba y… bueno el estaba tan cerca de ti que… pese que tal vez…

-Que tal vez podrías usarme como escalera para llegar hasta él, no?- lo interrumpió Annie mirándolo con furia, Felias bajo la mirada, eso era la mitad de la verdad- piérdete Kawior.

-Annie…- Felias no la siguió, tenia que pensar en otra forma de tomar el tema, tenia que darse valor, tomo la botella mas cercana y se la empino toda.

Annie camino por la pista rumbo al baño, no prestaba atención al camino, tenia mucho en la cabeza, pero que demonios le pasaba al estúpido Elfo? De verdad pensaba que disculparse la haría sentirse mejor? Idiotas, todos los hombres, eso era lo que eran, sin fijarse por donde iba, tropezó con una botella vacía que estaba al lado de la mesa de los de séptimo de Ravenclaw, se tambaleo y cayo casi encima de uno de los chicos sentados ahí.

-Oye, ten cuidado dulzura- dijo Este tomando a Annie por la cintura simulando ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

-Estoy bien, gracias- dijo Annie sacándose del agarre del tipo.

-No crees que has bebido demasiado hoy?- pregunto el mismo chico poniéndose de pie, Annie lo reconoció como el golpeador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

-Dije que estoy bien- dijo Annie y comenzó a alejarse.

-Vamos preciosa, no seas mala, ven a jugar- dijo el grandulón siguiendo a Annie hacia el baño, otros dos tipos lo siguieron, ahora Annie se arrepentía de llevar un disfraz tan revelador, camino mas rápido por el pasillo hasta llegar a los baños, seguramente habría mujeres ahí, peor oh sorpresa! Estaba completamente vació, Annie comenzó a asustarse cuando los tipos abrieron la puerta del baño.

-Lárguense de aquí!- grito Annie retrocediendo hasta el ultimo baño y encerrándose en él.

-Anda cariño, no te hagas del rogar- pidió uno de los tipos y los otros rieron, Annie comenzó a buscar un modo de salir de ahí, había dejado su varita en su bolso, junto a todos los demás, en la mesa, comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad, nadie la escucharía gritar, ya estaba todo medio vació cuando ella había salido al pasillo, los tipos llegaron hasta la puerta del cubículo en el que estaba, no tenia otra opción mas que pedir ayuda.

-Ayuda!! Alguien me escucha!! Ayúdenme por favor!!- gritaba Annie mientras los tres sujetos comenzaban a aporrear la puerta.

-Si, anda, grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara- se burlo uno de los sujetos de afuera, Annie tenia lagrimas de desesperación en sus ojos, entonces miro que bien podría caber por la separación entre cubícalos que había en la parte de debajo de las paredes de madera, se agacho y se comenzó a arrastrar hacia el siguiente cubícalo, pero los hombres lograron abrir la puerta atrapándola por los tobillos, grito lo mas fuerte que pudo cuando la arrastraron hacia atrás riendo, Annie se encogió debajo de los lavamanos, los tres sujetos la rodearon rápidamente.

-Lo sentimos muñeca, pero quien te manda a estar así de perfecta- dijo uno de ellos y los otros dos se echaron a reír, el mismo sujeto de la broma tomo a Annie por el brazo y la levanto.

-Suéltame, queme dejes te digo!!- grito la chica forcejeando por soltarse.

-No seas terca preciosa, terminara rápido, te lo asegu…- el tipo perdió la voz y soltó a Annie inmediatamente, Annie se volvió a esconder bajo los lavamanos.

-Déjenla en paz, asquerosos cuervos mal nacidos!- grito Felias mientras que, sin varita, comenzó a noquear a los tres Ravenclaw dejándolos en el suelo del baño completamente inmovilizados, al parecer inconscientes, peor emitían sonidos y quejas de dolor.

-Por Merlín, por Merlín, por Merlín- repetía Annie una y otra vez, se había encogido hasta la esquina más alejada de todo el alboroto.

-Annie, Annie estas bien?- pregunto Felias mientras abrazaba a la chica, Annie se abrazo del Elfo y sollozo por unos instantes recostada en el pecho del chico, el solo la abrazaba consolándola mientras miraba a los tres Ravenclaw inmóviles en el piso.

-Mu… muchísimas gr… gracias, Felias- murmuro Annie entrecortadamente debido al llanto, se había asustado de verdad.

-No te preocupes, no dejaría que ellos ni otros ni nadie mas te lastimara- dijo Felias- de verdad te quiero Annie, no de la forma que tu pensabas al principio, pero si me preocupo por ti, eres mi mejor amiga aquí, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que te hice.

Hubo una pausa en la que solo se escuchaban los sollozos ahogados de Annie y las pequeñas quejas que emitían los Ravenclaw.

-Muy bien Felias- dijo Annie sonriendo al fin- te perdono, y te aseguro que no tengo nada en contra de tus preferencias.

-Muchas gracias Annie- dijo Felias mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero- dijo Annie separándose del Elfo- de ahora en adelante, mantente alejado de los chicos que quiero, si?

-Perfectísimo- respondió Felias con una gran sonrisa, entonces una voz interrumpió la música y el murmullo que se formaba en el comedor.

-Atención a todo el alumnado, se les pide que regresen a sus salas comunes, la fiesta se suspende, es urgente que todos regresen a sus salas comunes antes de que las entradas sean selladas por los profesores- los chicos reconocieron la voz como la de Hermione.

-Se escucho como la tía Hermione- dijo Annie mientras se ponía de pie.

-Vamos- dijo Felias tirando de ella hasta sacarla del baño.

-o-o-

-Esa era mamá- dijo Raven mirando a Red.

-Mejor vamos a buscarla- dijo Siri.

-Si, algo debió de haber pasado- afirmo Jo, todos los chicos se dirigieron hacia fuera del comedor siguiendo a todos los alumnos.

-Raven! Rav!!- gritaba Henry y les hacia señas para que se acercaran por el pasillo de la derecha, Annie y Felias estaban junto a él, la primera parecía haber estado llorando, se apresuraron a llegar hasta él- estas bien Raven?

-Si, estoy bien, que pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su hermano.

-Que paso?- pregunto Siri apresurándose junto a su hermana y abrazándola.

-Annie, que sucede?- pregunto Jo acercándose y abrazándola también.

-Nada, nada, yo estoy bien- dijo la chica Potter aceptando los abrazos de sus hermanos, si les decía lo que los Ravenclaw había intentado, seguramente los cuervos no sobrevivirían para el siguiente partido de Quidditch.

-Por que tu mamá sonaba tan preocupada?- pregunto Red a Henry.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, me dijo que los llevar a todos a la oficina del tío Remus- explico rápidamente el chico Weasley mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Oye Henry, en donde esta Suemy?- pregunto Siri mirando hacia todos lados buscando a la chica.

-La deje con mamá mientras los buscaba- respondió el chico sin dejar de caminar a paso rápido.

-QUE?!!- exclamaron 5 voces al unisono.

-A quien se le ocurre dejar a esa loca con mamá!!- grito Raven echando a andar mas rápido, Red le seguía pisándole los talones, entonces Henry se quedo helado, que había hecho?!!

Corrieron hasta la oficina de Remus, pero nada los habría preparado para esquivar la sarta de maldiciones, gritos y cosas voladoras que encontrarían al entrar.

-Que demonios le pasa señora, que cree que soy para ofrecerme algo así?!!- peguntaba Suemy a gritos.

-Solo quiero que dejes a mi hijo en paz!!- gritaba Hermione de vuelta.

-Por Merlín, que he hecho?- se lamento Henry, sabia que no podría detenerlas, no cuando la cosa ya estaba tan grave, las mujeres estaban paradas a tres metros de distancia una de la otra, tenían la varita en mano, pero no la usaban, sin embargo, toda la magia que emitían hacia que los pergaminos y objetos pequeños salieran volando.

-Creo que es él quien debería decidir si quiere que lo deje en paz o no- grito Suemy de nuevo, miraba a Hermione con furia, mira que ofrecerle dinero con tal de que dejara a Henry.

-No se que le hiciste niña, pero ese no es mi Henry, lo hechizaste verdad? Estoy segura de que lo hiciste!!- grito Hermione de vuelta, Suemy comenzaba a perder los estribos.

-No señora, solo lo saqué de entre sus faldas, entienda que Henry ya creció!- exclamo Suemy intentando calmarse.

-Debió de haber crecido como un joven bueno y trabajador, en cambio, se junto con… con... contigo!!- grito Hermione algo desesperada.

-Es un joven bueno y trabajador, debería dolerle decir eso de su propio hijo- se quejo Suemy.

-Se que es bueno y trabajador, lo que me duele es que lo tengas engatusado!!- grito Hermione dramatizando con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Engatusado... yo lo engatusé? Ja-ja-ja, solo lo hice abrir los ojos, parece que al fin se dio cuenta de quien en realidad lo mangoneaba- respondió Suemy cruzándose de brazos.

-Que intentas decir con eso pequeña destruye vidas?!!- pregunto Hermione enfureciéndose, si era posible, aun mas.

-No intento nada, lo afirmo... sé que no le molesta el que haya destruido su aparente vida normal, lo que le molesta es no poder tener bajo sus faldas a Henry- afirmo Suemy poniendo sus manos en las caderas y mirando a Hermione con una ceja alzada.

-Como te atreves, yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo!!- grito Hermione, estaba a punto de levantar la varita y hechizar a la loca que se hacia llamar su cuñada.

-Porque es la verdad, debería alegrarse de que Henry no vaya a volverse loco, con usted como madre y Raven como hermana, es raro que él esté tan coherente!!- grito Suemy volviendo a su postura agresiva mirando directamente a los ojos de Hermione mientras hablaba, la ex alumna la miro con cara de incredulidad.

-Escúchame bien niñita irrespetuosa, mas te vale comenzar a comportarte, en verdad no puedo creer que MI Henry se haya podido fijar en una... persona como tu- dijo Hermione con voz siseante.

-Como yo? Señora por favor, qué cree que soy? Tan mala influencia me cree? Entonces piénselo bien, pasando tanto tiempo con usted, qué más podría esperar?- pregunto Suemy con malicia.

-Muchacha majadera, como osas cuestionar la educación que le he dado a Henry, admito que no se en que parte me equivoque para que se fijara en ti, quería a una persona inteligente para el, y resulta que terminara con una loca chica canario!!- dijo Hermione en el mismo tono que había empleado Suemy, pero agregándole algo mas de drama.

-Mejor con una chica canario que pasarse la vida con una vieja loca como madre!- dijo Suemy entre dientes.

-VIEJA LOCA?!!- grito Hermione histéricamente.

-SI VIEJA LOCA!!- repitió Suemy gritando mas fuerte que Hermione.

-Se acabo, ya veras!!- grito Hermione al tiempo que levantaba la varita, Suemy se preparo también.

-Oh por Dios, no!!- grito Henry, pero ya era tarde, su madre y su novia se estaban dando con todo, ninguno de los hechizos daba en el blanco, pero le daban a las estanterías y a los retratos d e los viejos directores haciendo que los cristales y papeles volaran por todos lados, Henry las miro durante unos momentos, no creía que fueran capaces de hacer eso, eso era demasiado, se habían pasado de la raya.

-YA BASTA!!- el grito de Henry causo que toda la pelea, y también los chicos que observaban, se quedaran completamente inmóviles, los chicos rápidamente se quitaron del campo de batalla y se pegaron ala puerta, pero aun se mantenía lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar y ver todo, Suemy y Hermione bajaron las varitas y miraron a Henry.

-Henry…

-Cariño…

-NO!- las interrumpió el chico- CÁLLENSE LAS DOS, YA ME TIENEN HARTO!!

-Henry James Weasley!!

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS MAMÁ!! YA ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE DE SUS TONTERÍAS!! SIEMPRE PELEÁNDOSE POR ALGUNA ESTUPIDEZ!! DICIENDO IDIOTEZ TRAS IDIOTEZ!! YA ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTO!!- grito Henry desesperado, quería que toda la situación cambiara, que fuera mejor, realmente quería que mejorara, pero su madre y su novia parecían no querer ayudarlo en eso- DESDE HACE 3 AÑOS QUE ESTOY CON SUEMY, MADRE, Y DESDE ENTONCES NO HAS DEJADO DE ACTUAR COMO UNA LOCA CON TAL DE SEPARARME DE ELLA!!- Hermione abrió los ojos y boca descomunalmente ante la impresión, mientras Suemy soltaba una carcajada al escuchar a Henry llamar a su madre, loca- Y TU NO ME PROVOQUES CANARIO!! QUE TU NO HAS HECHO EL GRAN ESFUERZO QUE DIGAMOS!!- Suemy callo inmediatamente poniéndose seria de nuevo, Henry respiro hondo dos veces antes de continuar calmadamente- estoy realmente decepcionado, de ambas, lo siento Suemy, pero no puedo seguir contigo en esta situación, terminamos, perdóname, me voy a la oficina del tío Sirius madre, no me sigas, es en serio, no quiero hablar contigo.

Los chicos se apartaron cuando Henry pasó entre ellos para ir a la oficina de Sirius, Hermione y Suemy se quedaron petrificadas, ambas con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, a Hermione, Henry nunca le había hablado así, y Suemy, había terminado con ella, se sentía, horrible.

-Hermione, Hermione estas ahí?- la voz de Harry distrajo a todos.

-Ha… Harry, que pasa?- pregunto Hermione acuclillándose frente al fuego.

-Que sucede, estas bien?- pregunto Harry al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su amiga.

-No pasa nada, dime que sucedió- dijo Hermione limpiándose la cara con un manotazo.

-Los capturamos, son pocos, pero tenemos posibilidades de que sepan algo de los Malfoy, mantén a todos dentro del castillo, Remus no puede ir por ahora, peor asegurare que los profesores estén enterados por favor- dijo Harry.

-Claro, lo haré- aseguro Hermione, Suemy se había ido a un rincón alejado y se había sentado recogiendo sus piernas hacia si, lloraba en silencio.

-Estas segura de que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar Harry al ver a su amiga soltar un par de lagrimas mas.

-Si, si, si, no te preocupes, por favor, no le digas a Ron, yo se lo contare mas tarde- pidió Hermione antes de levantarse.

-Claro, no lo haré, suerte- dijo Harry antes de desaparecer.

-Igual- Hermione se volvió a miro todo, los chicos petrificados en la puerta, Suemy tirada en l suelo temblando ligeramente debido al llanto y el desastre en que se había convertido la oficina de Remus, esa no había sido la noche divertida de Halloween que ella había querido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Harry!- Nadir lo llamaba desde el otro lado de las oficinas de los Aurores, el aludido, quien estaba levemente distraído debido a la expresión en el rostro de su amiga no reacciono al primer llamado- Harry, te hablo!!

-Que, que paso?!- exclamo Harry mirando a todos lados nervioso.

-Te decimos que sabemos en donde están los Mortifagos, necesitamos ir inmediatamente- explico Tonks exasperadamente.

-Si, si claro… este, yo…

-Harry, te sientes bien?- pregunto Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo, Harry lo miro, Hermione le pidió no decirle nada, así que seria mejor controlarse.

-Si, estoy bien, solo… me distraje por la arremolinada con el fuego, es todo- explico el moreno, todos seguían disfrazados, y tendrían que ir a atrapar Mortifagos como Jedi, vampiros o lo que fuera que fuesen, no había tiempo de cambiarse- vamos todos, Nadir, Remus y Ron vayan atrás, Sirius, Tonks y yo aseguraremos los flancos, Emmett, Jasper, Alice irán junto con Charlie por el otro lado, ya saben que hacer, Edward y Bella tendrán que preparar el resto, pueden?

-Claro.

-Tenlo por seguro.

-Perfecto, listos? Vamonos ya- dijo Harry, todos rompieron filas de la mesa donde estaban y se dedicaron ir al espacio para aparición que tenían.

-o-o-

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un bosque, Harry veía a Tonks no muy lejos de él, agachada también, él y ella eran los mejores para situaciones de espionaje, se movían como gatos en la noche, sin ruido y casi invisibles, Sirius, quien no servia para ser silencioso, estaba un poco tras ellos, pero asegurándose que su lugar estuviera libre de peligro, Harry sentía a Ron y los demás tras ellos, no avanzarían hasta que él diera la señal, esperaba la señal que Emmett le daría desde el otro lado, al parecer, los Mortifagos que planeaban capturar no se movían en absoluto, Emmett dio la señal y Sirius, Harry y Tonks saltaron hacia los Mortifagos, listos para lanzar el primer hechizo, pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron por la escena.

-Que demonios?!!- grito Tonks, lo que provoco que el resto de los Aurores saltaran hacia adelante y lanzaran hechizos hacia donde ella y Harry estaban, Harry la aparto del camino con un empujón.

-Ya sabes como son de exagerados Tonks, no grites cuando estemos en una misión- e dijo Harry mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Lo tendré en mente, gracias- respondió Tonks aceptando la mano que Harry le ofrecía para levantarse.

-Dora, estas bien?!- pregunto Remus acercándose rápidamente a ella, preocupado.

-Claro, estoy bien- respondió Tonks rodando los ojos.

-La próxima vez, observen antes de disparar- dijo Sirius, quien también se había lanzado pecho tierra, levantándose y sacudiéndose su capa blanca, ahora llena de tierra.

-Por que gritas de todos modos?- pregunto Jasper acercándole.

-Bueno, miren eso y lo sabrán- respondió Tonks señalando hacia los cuatro Mortifagos, amordazados y aparentemente petrificados.

-Que demonios!- exclamo Alice.

-Ven, no soy la única!- dijo Tonks señalando a la pequeña chica.

-Bueno, esto debe tener una explicación lógica- dijo Nadir poniéndose una mano bajo el mentón mientras miraba fijamente a los Mortifagos.

-Por que los habrán dejado aquí? Por que n creo que otra persona que no fueran Eli y sus compinches los dejara aquí así por así- dijo Ron.

-En serio Ron, los Malfoy los dejarían solo por que si?- pregunto Charlie desaprobando las medidas de Ron.

-Bien, tendremos que averiguar que pasa, llevémoslos de vuelta al Ministerio, los encerraremos en la sala de interrogación hasta que estén dispuestos a hablar, será fácil- explico Harry.

-Eso dices sierre y terminamos por golpetear a todos los presos hasta que habl… no sabes que, si hay que llevárnoslos- dijo Emmett sonriendo con malicia.

-A veces me das miedo, lo sabes?- pregunto Nadir mirando al chico recién salido de la academia de Aurores.

-Nah, a mi me cae bien- dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico corpulento- que dices, unas vencidas llegando al cuartel?

-Faltaba menos, señor!- exclamo Emmett.

-Si, Emmett, creo que este es el inicio de una buena amistad- dijo Sirius llevándose a Emmett con él, Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía yéndolos, Emmett era igual de impulsivo que Sirius, y con él como maestro, no le sorprendería que algún día fuera el director e la oficina de Aurores.

-Vamos todos, llevemos a estos Mortifagos a su nuevo hotel- dijo Harry levantando con su varita a uno de los Mortifagos, Jasper tomo otro, Nadir otro y Remus otro, Alice y Tonks caminaron rápidamente para alcanzar a Sirius y Emmett, Harry iba distraído pensando, por que Eli les habría entregado cuatro Mortifagos de ese modo, era a única explicación casi lógica, pero no tenia muchas razones para hacerlo, Hermione era buena analista, debía hablar con ella, y pensando en Hermione, aun estaba preocupado por su amiga, no le había dicho que era lo que pasaba, escucho una de las carcajadas de Ron provocada por un chiste de Jasper, que habría pasado con la familia de su amigo? Tendría que preguntarle la mañana siguiente, seguramente necesitaría hablar o algo así, pero por ahora, tenia cuatro Mortifagos que interrogar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que los Aurores habían atrapado a los Mortifagos, se acercaban cada vez más a los Malfoy, y con ellos, al Horrocruxe. Las chicas se encontraban en su habitación leyendo un par de revisas Muggles, ese día no se les había antojado ir a Hogsmeade, no tenían compras que hacer, algo sumamente raro en ellas y que Harry, Ron y Remus agradecían por completo, y tampoco tenían a los chicos para que las entretuvieran, en pocas palabras, estaban completamente aburridas.

-Creen que esta cosa que anuncian de verdad sirva?- pregunto Annie señalando un depilador de ceja automático que ocupaba toda una pagina en una revista.

-Yo pienso que si lo usas te quedas sin cejas- dijo Raven alzando las propias.

-Si, los Muggles prometen lo que sea con tal de vender- apoyo Ara sin despegar la vista de su revista.

-Bueno alguno magos también lo hacen- dijo Annie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues si, cosa innecesaria debido al control de calidad Mágico- afirmo Clio aun leyendo un articulo sobre un programa de televisión llamado "Girls of the PlayBoy mansión"– solo unos días y lo quitan del mercado, creen que pueda llegara a tener el cuerpo de Kendra?

-Amiga, para tener esas piernas, será mejor que vayas y le des tres vueltas al lago, corriendo y arrastrando un costal de papas amarrado a cada tobillo, y todos los días- dijo Annie sonriendo.

-Comenzare mañana!- exclamo Clio mientras tomaba una barra dietética de su bolso, en ese instante una lechuza comenzó a golpetear la ventana de las chicas, Raven se apresuro a abrirle, la lechuza dejo caer un pequeñísimo paquete en el regazo de Ara y salio de nuevo por la ventana, el paquete tenia forma de corazón así que inmediatamente todas se reunieron alrededor de Ara para que lo abriera.

-Vamos, vamos que esperas!!- se quejo Annie.

-Ya voy- Ara quito la cinta que sujetaba la tapa y abrió el paquete con mucho cuidado, dentro solo había un solo chocolate y una nota muy pequeña.

-Solo un chocolate?- pregunto Annie.

-Digo amiga, siquiera te hubiera mandado un paquetito de 6- dijo Clio cruzándose de brazos.

-Es un**Knipschildt Chocolatier- dijo Ara sin dejar de mirar el chocolate, pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de las demás explico- es la marca de chocolate mas cara y deliciosa del mundo! Esta cosita te cuesta por lo menos 75 euros!!**

Todas ahogaron un grito de asombro.

-Que dice la nota, que dice?!- pregunto entusiasmada Raven, Ara la tomo y la leyó rápido.

-"_Te veo en el lago en media hora_", claro y conciso- dijo la chica.

-Bien, debes estar lista en media hora, emergencia, saquen el maquillaje, la secadora de cabello y la ropa!- anuncio Clio poniéndose de pie, todas la imitaron y comenzaron sus labores, media hora era sumamente poco tiempo para estar lista, pero si trabajaban todas juntas, lo lograrían.

-o-o-o-o-

-Esto es simplemente perfecto Tobey- dijo Ara, ambos estaban recostados, sin zapatos, sobre una manta en una pequeña loma que daba al lago, el reflejo de la Luna se miraba tal cual espejo sobre la superficie del mismo, las montañas que rodeaban el colegio se veían estupendamente hermosas, y había millones de estrellas resplandeciendo en el cielo, el castillo lucia bellísimo a su lado, era una noche, tal y como lo había dicho Ara, perfecta, cosa rara en Noviembre.

-Me alegro que te guste- dijo el chico sirviendo un poco de Cerveza de Mantequilla en vasos para él y para Ara.

-Gracias- dijo la chica aceptando el vaso que le tendían para después mirar al cielo de nuevo- la Luna se ve hermosa esta noche.

-Si, la próxima vez saldremos una noche de Luna Llena, ya veras como esa si es mas que hermosa- dijo Tobey, entonces Ara recordó lo retardado que era el chico, llevaban saliendo por un par de meses, si, pero aun no se daba cuenta de que su padre era Licántropo y que ella, lógicamente, también lo era.

-Tobey, en serio, no lo notas?- pregunto Ara.

-Notar que?- devolvió el chico girándose hacia ella.

-La Luna Llena, no puedo salir, es peligroso- explico Ara.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto de nuevo el chico algo confundido.

-Tobey, Tobey, de verdad eres lindo pero, no creo que de verdad pienses en los peligros que guardan las Lunas Llenas- respondió Ara volviéndose a mirar la superficie del lago.

-Lo dices por… los Licántropos y de mas?- pregunto el chico, Ara lo miro rápidamente, entonces si sabia?!

-Si, exacto!- exclamo Ara enderezándose y mirándolo de frente con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no nos alejaremos mucho del castillo, esos monstruos no te dañaran- dijo Tobey en tono serio, Ara se quedo de piedra, que había dicho Tobey?- si es que hay alguno por aquí.

-Q… que? De que hablas?- pregunto la chica con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ya se que dan miedo, los Licántropos, a quien no, son criaturas horribles, unos perros súper desarrollados y descerebrados… - todo eso lo había dicho con una expresión seria en el rostro, de verdad que sentía eso.

-Espera, espera, espera, por que dices esas cosas sobre los Hombres Lobo?!- pregunto Ara en una exclamación.

-Pues, por que es la verdad, odio a los Licántropos, tu no?- pregunto Tobey enderezándose también y mirando al cara desconcertada de Ara.

-Por supuesto que… claro que yo… no puedo creerlo!!- grito la chica poniéndose de pie y buscando sus zapatos.

-Ara pero que…

-Eres… el idiota… mas grande… de Hogwarts!!!- dijo Ara mientras se ponía los zapatos y tomaba su bolso, en este punto Ara tenia lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, eran lagrimas de decepción, de furia.

-Ara, espera, por que dices eso?

-Por que dijiste tú todo eso?!!- grito Ara encarándolo.

-Por que es la verdad- respondió Tobey como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

-Eres un imbécil Byron!!- grito Ara golpeando al chico en "sus partes" con un rodillazo.

-Ara…- gimió Tobey y se encogió en su lugar con las manos en la entrepierna.

-Estúpido, no sabes nada, no tienes ni una maldita idea!!- grito Ara empujándolo con mucha fuerza y provocando que Tobey cayera y rodara hasta caer al lago, Ara se fue de ahí rápidamente ignorando los gritos del chico llamándola.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-No creo, ella nunca haría eso- decía Annie mirando a Felias.

-Es verdad, lo leí en Corazón de Bruja- explico el chico, estaba boca abajo en uno de los sillones y Raven le hacia un masaje en los hombros y espalda- de verdad eres buena, me siento mas relajado ahora.

-Cuidado, te comenzara a cobrar una vez que te vuelvas vicioso de sus masajes, ya nos paso- dijo Clio.

-Raven, necesito, un masaje, es emergencia- dijo Jo llegando junto a las chicas y sentándose prácticamente sobre los pies de Felias.

-Oye, cuidado, eso es mío!- se quejo el Elfo, Jo tomo los pies de Felias y los puso sobre su regazo para poder sentarse.

-Deberás esperar a que termine con Felias, Jo- dijo Raven.

-Y de Jo sigo yo- Siri y Xo habían llegado también, el segundo se sentó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, muy alejado de la chica Potter.

-Y Ara?- preguntó- aun no llega de su cita con Byron?

-No, espero que le haya ido bien- dijo Raven y haciendo un rápido movimiento con el hombro de Felias lo acomodo, el elfo gimió, dolía, pero después se sentía extremadamente bien y relajado, estaba por quedarse dormido.

-Tranquila, todo ira simplemente…

El retrato abriéndose interrumpió el comentario de Annie, todos se volvieron a tiempo para ver a una completamente destrozada Ara, se cubría la cara con las manos, tenía el cabello de un color negro cenizo y corría aprisa para subir a su habitación lo más rápido posible.

-Oye, oye, oye- dijo Jo parándose y deteniéndola por el brazo- que sucede?

-No… nada…- murmuro Ara, pero Jo no la dejaba ir.

-Ara, que sucedió?- pregunto Annie muy preocupada, todos se habían puesto de pie y se reunieron alrededor de la Licántropo.

-Es que… Tobey… yo no…- entonces rompió a llorar y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Jo, este la envolvió en un abrazo protector mientras miraba a todos con en entrecejo fruncido.

-Que te hizo el imbécil de Byron?- pregunto Siri, estaba enojado, debió de haber sido algo sumamente malo para que Ara estuviera así.

-Que paso Ara?

-Se paso de la raya?

-Te hizo algo que no querías?!

-Ara di algo!- dijeron todos acercándose a ella, imaginaban lo peor.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien, ya paso- susurraba Jo a su oído, después de unos minutos, Ara se tranquilizo y pudo dejar de llorar, Jo la dejo en uno de los sillones, Annie se sentó junto a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Amiga, dinos que paso?- pregunto Clio tomando la mano de Ara y dándole un pequeño apretón.

-Si el cabeza hueca de Byron te hizo algo indebido solo dínoslo, nosotros nos encargamos de él- dijo Siri seriamente mientras se tronaba los dedos con un ágil movimiento.

-No chicos, el no… no me toco ni nada, no fue eso- explico Ara entre sollozos- estábamos en el lago después de ir a Hogsmeade por algo de Cerveza de Mantequilla y… no se como sacamos el tema de… la Luna Llena y… Licántropos, el comenzó a decir cosas horribles sobre los Hombres Lobo y… yo no supe que decir, no entiendo como puede haber gente que aun piense así y… es solo…

Ara comenzó a llorar de nuevo y esta vez fue Annie la que la abrazo.

-Tranquila amiga, no llores, el idiota no lo merece- dijo Annie.

-Y tu que hiciste Ara?- pregunto Felias.

-Por favor dime que no lo dejaste así nada mas- dijo Xo frunciendo el entrecejo tenia el cabello muy rojo a este punto.

-Lo golpee, y lo lance al lago, no sabia que mas hacer, salí corriendo y subí inmediatamente- respondió la chica con la cabeza aun apoyada en el hombro de Annie.

-Debemos hacer algo- dijo Raven sentándose junto a Ara.

-No!- exclamo la pequeña Licántropo, todos la miraron- mi papá es muy especial con respecto a la Licantropía y esas cosas, se sentirá mal por mi y seguramente haría que Tobey se las viera negras con los castigos.

-Ara, se lo merece, el tipo es un idiota- dijo Jo mirándola fijamente.

-Lo se, pero no quiero decírselo a papá, por favor chicos, ni una palabra- pidió Ara mirándolos a todos, todos los presentes se miraron unos a los otros y después asintieron mirando a Ara, después de unos 20 minutos mas, y de que Ara les contara todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles, todos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones aun sin poder creer lo bruto y anticuado que era Byron, prácticamente nadie pensaba mal de los Licántropos en esos días. Ara no durmió nada esa noche, de verdad que quería muchísimo a Tobey, pero no podía creer lo idiota que era al pensar eso, tal vez si hablaba con él, pero las chicas no lo permitirían, era mejor que lo olvidara y que lo dejara ser, como siempre decían, hay muchísimos peces en el mar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No puede ser… Henry… oh por Merlín- Suemy caminaba de un lado a otro, murmuraba para si misma, y se veía extrañamente nerviosa, había visto a Henry entrar en la oficina del Director Lupin hacia media hora, tenia que hablar con él, desde el baile de Halloween no habían tenido una conversación que durara mas de 10 minutos, él chico de verdad que se había enojado, al parecer también con la loc… digo, con su madre, ya que tenia entendido que la señora Weasley le mandaba como mínimo 8 cartas a la semana, de las cuales, Henry solo respondía a 2, pero ella debía hablar con Henry en ese mismo instante, era de suma importancia- no me puede estar pasando a mi.

En ese momento la gárgola que daba a la oficina de Remus comenzó a moverse, Suemy se tenso visiblemente, respirando hondo se puso frente a la gárgola esperando que Henry bajara las escaleras, no lo dejaría irse hasta que accediera a hablar con ella, ya si el no quería nada que ver con eso, ya vería que hacer.

Pero para su horrorosa suerte, no era solo Henry quien bajaba las escaleras, sino que el resto de la familia también, Hermione iba delante, en cuanto vio a Suemy su mirada se endureció, pero no llego al punto del odio, como lo había hecho en Halloween, Suemy respiro hondo varias veces y se acerco a la familia.

-…ya lo se papá, pero no…

-Henry- Ron interrumpió a su hijo y señalo hacia la chica que estaba frente a ellos parada a la mitad del pasillo, Henry suspiro sin dejar de verla, Raven se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja mirando a Suemy.

-Henry… erm… podemos hablar un segundo?- pregunto Suemy claramente nerviosa.

-Claro- respondió Henry, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar.

-Erm… podríamos hablar… a solas?

-Lo que me digas a mi, se lo dices a mi familia Suemy- aclaro el chico, Hermione la miro calculadoramente, Raven no había dejado su posición y Ron frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad.

-Yo… yo no… no se si deba…

-Suemy, por favor, tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade- dijo Henry.

-Bueno, esta bien, Henry… recuerdas cuando, en Septiembre, después de que tu… tu… hermana me diera esa cosa para que me salieran plumas, fuimos a la enfermería y tu intentabas calmarme y…

-Si, recuerdo eso- interrumpió Henry medio sonriendo, no creía muy apropiado decir que es lo que había hecho para contentar a Suemy frente a su madre, a su papá no le importaría, y a Raven no tenia por que importarle, pero Hermione, era otra historia.

-Bueno yo… Henry… lo siento…

-Habla ya!- apresuro Raven desesperada por tanto balbuceo.

-Cállate!- contesto Suemy.

-Cállense!!- grito a un mas fuerte Henry sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, Suemy respiro hondo varias veces antes de continuar, Henry se comenzaba a preocupar, Ron sentía aun mas curiosidad, Raven se desesperadas mas y Hermione seguía sorpresivamente callada, Suemy pareció tranquilizarse de nuevo, pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron los tenia llenos de lagrimas, ahora Henry si estaba preocupado.

-Henry, la protección que usamos… no sirvió…- dijo Suemy mirando con ojos vidriosos a Henry.

-Que… que quieres decir?- tartamudeo Henry temiendo la respuesta, sus padres ya tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, la chica trago pesadamente sin dejar de mirar a Henry a los ojos.

-Henry… estoy embarazada- dijo Suemy finalmente y varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Un golpe seco se escucho junto con el ruidoso grito de Raven, Ron parecía haberse olvidado de cómo respirar y ya estaba un poco morado y Henry estaba totalmente pálido y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que la quijada, nadie se dio cuenta de en que momento Hermione había caído al piso como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un _Petrificus_, Henry no podía hablar, embarazada? Suemy estaba embarazada!! No podía ser, seria padre!! Si solo tenia 18 años por amor a Merlín!!

-Su… qu… que dijiste?- tartamudeo Henry sin creer lo que oía, Raven seguía gritando, vaya que tenia buenos pulmones.

-Henry, lo siento tanto, comprenderé si no quieres ayudarme con el bebe y también si ya no quieres volver a hablarme, y si es así quiero que sepas que te odio!! Y que nunca jamás te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo o te mandare todo un escuadrón de Aurores para acabar contigo, si se puede un par de matones Muggles también!! Ya que estoy así por culpa tuya y…

-Suemy, no te dejare.

-…no entiendo por que no quieres… que?- se interrumpió Suemy, ya tenia todo el discurso preparado por si Henry la dejaba sola con semejante carga, pero a sus oídos había llegado la frase mas hermosa que había escuchado en toda su vida.

-Claro que te voy a ayudar Su, te amo, nunca jamás te dejaría- aclaro el chico acercándose a Suemy.

-Oh! Henry, yo sabia que no me dejarías, por eso te amo tanto!!- exclamo Suemy echándosele encima al chico y abrazándolo por el cuello, Raven había dejado de gritar y miraba todo con cara desencajada, Ron parecía comenzar a respirar pero aun no se creía que fuera a ser abuelo.

-Yo también te amo Su- dijo Henry.

-Vaya, no pensé que te lo tomarías tan bien, he estado pensando como decírtelo desde hace dos semanas, pero no había tenido el valor y…

-Espera, espera, espera- la interrumpió Ron al fin recordando como usar la lengua- desde hace semanas? Cuanto tienes de embarazada?

-Aun no lo se, hace esas dos semanas que me entere- respondió Suemy avergonzada.

-Oh por Merlín- murmuro Ron, se paso una mano por la cara mostrando su frustración, al darse vuelta al fin se dio cuenta de su inconsciente esposa- Hermione!!

-Henry, muchas gracias, pensé que te alterarías mas y que… que comenzarías a gritar desesperadamente, pero no, aquí estas, sonriéndome y diciendo que me ayudaras, Henry te sientes bien?- pregunto Suemy al ver que Henry tenia los ojos fijos en ella pero no la miraba y la sonrisa que tenia el chico en la cara era mas bien una mascara, el chico se fue de espaldas sin avisar- Henry?!

-Oh no, otro desmayo no- dijo Ron levantándose de revisar a Hermione y dirigiéndose a su hijo- será mejor que los llevemos a la enfermería, Raven, llama a Remus, dile que necesito hablar con el urgentemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Vaya golpe que se había dado! La cabeza a un le dolía, aunque estaba acomodada en algo bastante suave, escuchaba murmullos y sollozos, por que? Entre abrió los ojos y reconoció rápidamente la sala como al enfermería, estaba recostado en una de las camas, al pie de su cama veía las siluetas de cuatro personas hablando, una de ellas sollozaba de vez en cuando, otra se pasaba la mano por el cabello con frustración, la que parecía ser la mas joven tenia ambas manos sobre su vientre mirando fijamente ala cuarta sombra, quien parecía estar reprendiéndola por algo.

-Henry! Despertó, mamá, despertó!- la voz de su hermana, bastante cerca de el, lo hizo voltear rápidamente, Raven lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y preocupación en los ojos- Henry, como te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza, que me paso?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama.

-No hagas esfuerzos cielo, tranquilo- dijo Hermione poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, Ron lo ayudo a mantenerse sentado.

-Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza hijo, espero que no se te haya ido la brillantez.

-Ron!- lo regaño Hermione- cariño, bebe esta poción, te sentirás mejor.

Henry tomo la poción que le tendía su madre y comenzó a beberla intentando recordar como había acabado ahí, vio a Remus parado al pie de su cama, lo miraba con su usual calida sonrisa, recordaba haber ido a su oficina, si, con toda su familia, y después…

-Henry, te encuentras mejor?- pregunto una voz suave, giro la cabeza rápidamente sin mover la botella de la poción, por lo cual se derramo toda sobre las cobijas, pero no le importo, Suemy estaba ahí, junto a su madre, ambas sonreían, soltó la botella y se tallo los ojos con el dorso de sus manos, sip, definitivamente Suemy y su mamá estaban paradas una junto a la otra y sonriendo, entonces lo recordó, Suemy, bebes, embarazo.

-Oh por Merlín- murmuro dando un gran suspiro.

-Cariño, ya tiraste toda la poción, debemos secar esto, Suemy podrías traerle otra, por favor?

-Claro señora Weasley.

A Henry se le descompuso la cara "_Por favor_"? "_Claro señora Weasley_"? o estaba en un universo paralelo en el cual Suemy y Hermione se agradaban, o eso del embarazo de verdad había alterado las hormonas, no solo de Suemy, sino las de Hermione también.

-Que esta ocurriendo aquí?- pregunto Henry cuando Suemy fue por mas poción y Hermione llevaba las cobijas mojadas hacia otra y traía limpias.

-De que hablas?- pregunto Ron inocentemente.

-Ya sabes de que hablo, como es que mamá y Suemy no se están gritando mutuamente?- volvió a preguntar el chico, Ron soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Bueno, tu madre no seria capaz de alejar a su futuro nieto por nada del mundo, y cuando supo que tu si responderías por el bebé pues supo que de verdad estabas loco por Suemy, así que termino aceptándola, no quería perder a su nieto y por supuesto que no quería perderte a ti- aclaro Ron, a Henry se le ilumino al cara, Suemy y su madre ya no peleaban! Aunque Raven no se le veía muy contenta por eso, sabia que la chica terminaría aceptándolo y amando la idea de ser tía.

-Toma corazón, aquí tienes sabanas secas- dijo Hermione poniendo un par de sabanas blancas sobre Henry.

-Toma la poción Henry- dijo Suemy abriendo otra botella para él, Henry veía todo como en un sueño, un extraño sueño que antes había anhelado y que ahora se le hacia completamente bizarro.

-Gr… gracias- murmuro, escucho una risita ahogada de su padre, ignorándolo miro a su madre, ella le sonreía, correspondió la sonrisa y después miro a Suemy, estaba radiante de felicidad, tomo su mano entre la de él y le dio un pequeño apretón.

-Bueno, mis felicitaciones a ambos- dijo Remus hablando por primera vez y acercándose- ahora debemos discutir algo de suma importancia, Suemy, podrás seguir en la escuela en tu estado?

-Yo… la verdad me gustaría quedarme profesor Lupin- respondió Suemy mirándolo preocupada, nunca antes se había presentado tal caso, temía que la enviaran a casa.

-No lo se, tendremos que hablar con tus padres también- dijo Remus pensativo.

-Remus, no puedes enviarla a casa, tiene todo el derecho a quedarse- la habitación quedo en silencio, no tanto por el comentario, sino por la persona que lo había dicho, Hermione había saltado a defender a Suemy, cuando hacia apenas unos meses había discutido con Remus por todo lo contrario, no dejar a Suemy en la escuela, y ahora no quería que se fuera, era extraño.

-Por favor, tío Remus, deja que se quede- pidió Henry mirando a Remus suplicantemente, el Licántropo los miro fijamente por unos segundos.

-Yo no impediré nada- aseguro Remus sonriéndoles a ambos, la pareja correspondió la sonrisa- sin embargo, debemos llamar a los padres de Suemy para ver que piensan.

-Soy mayor de edad profesor, se que me dejaran tomar mi decisión- aseguro la chica.

-En ese caso, mañana los veo a ambos en mi oficina para informárselo a sus padres- les dijo y se giro para salir, Suemy y Henry se miraron y estaba por besarse cuando Remus los interrumpió de nuevo- se me olvidaba decirles que según el reglamento de la escuela, se prohíbe hacer cosas inmorales dentro de las instalaciones y terrenos del colegio, señorita Cullen, señor Weasley, tendrán su merecido castigo por eso.

-Pero, tío Remus…

-Nada de "tío", señor Weasley, rompieron el reglamento y pagaran las consecuencias- lo interrumpió Remus, Henry les dio una mirada a sus padres buscando ayuda, pero ellos solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Esta bien profesor, pero déme los castigos a mi, deje a Suemy libre- pidió Henry, sabia que no seria un castigo muy sutil que digamos, y no quería poner a Suemy en una situación demasiado incomoda.

-Henry no seas tonto!- dijo Suemy, aunque en sus adentros se le hacia absolutamente tierno que él hiciera eso por ella.

-Tranquila, esta bien- aseguro Henry.

-Bien, en ese caso, mañana le daré su castigo señor Weasley, y señorita Cullen, acompáñame, debemos llamar a sus padres para citarlos para mañana- dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación.

-Volveré pronto- dijo Suemy besando a Henry y saliendo de la enfermería siguiendo a Remus.

Henry se volvió hacia sus padres y hermana, ella se veía mas tranquila, aunque la noticia del nuevo Weasley la tenia aun shockeada, Hermione miraba Henry con una sonrisa maternal y Ron había suspirado.

-Como se siente saber que vas a ser papá?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Bueno, siento miedo, bastante miedo, casi llegando al pánico, o creo que si es pánico- confeso Henry.

-Bien, es exactamente lo que debes sentir cariño- dijo Hermione acercándose y sentándose en las piernas de Ron para poder ver a su hijo mejor.

-Solo una advertencia- dijo su padre mirándolo seriamente, Henry trago saliva y asintió para que continuar- si alguno de ustedes se atreve a llamarme abuelo, lo desheredo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y Bien..¿? ke tal..¿? esta excesivamente largo no se pueden quejar..¬¬ espero ke les haya gustado.. dejen Reviews.. favor de abstenerse a escribir amenazas de muerte contra la autora ya sea en Fan Fiction o por MSN..¬¬

Disfraces, si los quieren ver, borren todos los espacios que vean en los links:

**-Felias… Link: **

http:// sarge. wheresthebeef. co. uk/ SGv2/ Wallpapers/ wallpaper% 5BLegendOfZelda% 5D01-l. png

**-Siri… Sweeney Todd:**

http:// i62. photo bucket. com/ albums/ h101/ Meldamiriel/ Johnny/ 1-2. jpg

**-Suemy… Cleopatra: **

http:// images. buycostumes. com / mgen/ merchandiser/ 31183. jpg

**-Henry… Guiardia de faraón:**

http:// www. doblefilo. net/ imagenes/ articulos/ SG-F138. jpg

**-Xo… ****Ervey, Prince of Persia:**

http:// i175. photobucket. com / albums/ w136/ SetMaat/ PrinceOf% 20Persia/ wallpaper_prince_of_persia_the_ t-1. jpg

**-Jo… Joker:**

http:// www. collider. com/ uploads/ imageGallery/ Batman_The_Dark_Knight/ the_dark_knight_movie_image_heath_ledger_as_the_joker. jpg

**-Rei… ****Ryoga:**

http:// www. linkmesh. com/ imagenes/ temas/ ranma/ ryoga. jpg

**-Red… Ciclope X-Men:**

http:// www. x-entertainment. com/ articles/ 0297/ xmen4. jpg

**-Ara… Sarha Sanderson:**

http:// www. cinemorgue. com/ sarahjessicaparker. jpg

**-Annie… Belly Dancer:**

http:// www. jewishjournal. com / images/ photos/ aila_ bellydancer_ 061507. jpg

**-Raven… Jean X-Men:**

http:// . com /albums /b299 /imwaitinghere /entriespics /xmen3-8. jpg

**-Clio… Gatubela:**

http:// www. moviecitynews. com/ Notepad/ images/ 2003/ halle. JPG

**-Harry… Jedi: **

http:// academiajedi. iespana. es/ anakin. jpg

**-Ginny… Mrs Lovett:**

http:// i62. photo bucket. com / albums/ h101/ Meldamiriel/ Johnny/ 7-1. jpg

**-Hermione… Reina de corazones:**

http:// images. buycostumes. com / mgen/ merchandiser/ 21733. jpg

**-Ron… Jedi :**

http:// www. cswu. cz / obiwan/ obi/ ep3poz/ 06. jpg

**-Tonks… Alice Cullen:**

http:// img88. imageshack. us/ img 88/ 7930/ alice01td4. jpg

**-Sirius… Assassin Creed:**

http:// . com/ albums/ y184/ ImNoMrNiceGuy/ assassins-creed- -20060921105332117. jpg  
**-Nadir… ****Kratos, God of War:**

http:// www. esmuycool. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2007/ 08/ god-of-war-2-fondo-de-pantalla-kratos-cara-1200-x-1600. jpg


	12. Un Final Horrible

Gracias **Lord Xolur** y **Sion-Allegra** por ayudarme.. me costo mucho unir sus partes, pero lo logre..!! Disfruten..!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Un Final Horrible****..!!**

-El fin se acerca, y no permitiré desperfectos… tenemos que acabar con todos ellos, uno por uno- dijo Eli, estaba sentada sobre una mesa en el escondite donde se encontraban todos los Mortifagos.

-Si, todo está preparado, hemos reunido todas las hordas de trolls de la gran bretaña, los gigantes están dispuestos y Greyback está ansioso de poder acabar con los Lupin- dijo uno de los Mortifagos encargado de mantener informados a los Malfoy sobre todo lo que sucedía afuera- en estos momentos Hagrid está sucumbiendo ante el imperios, Snape y Bellatrix están entrenando a los trolls, solo ellos pueden hacerlos entrar en razón y…

-Ya cállate, me aburres con tantas explicaciones, solo espero que todo salga según lo planeado, esos imbéciles no tienen idea de lo que se les avecina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-De acuerdo Felias, ya sabes cual es el plan, es ahora cuando ella se dará cuenta de lo mucho que me ama, sabes lo que tienes que hacer cierto?- pregunto Xo, el y Felias estaban en su habitación discutiendo el plan que tenían para hacer que Annie perdonara a Xo.

-Claro Xo, todo por ayudarte, lamento haber arruinado tu relación con Annie, pero espero que me recompenses por lo menos con un beso y…- Felias se cayó al recibir un golpe en la nuca.

-Cállate idiota que si estoy metido en estos líos es por tu culpa, y no soy gay, hasta cuando lo podrás entender- le dijo Xo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Lo se, lo se, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere- dijo Felias cerrándole un ojo a Xo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-Concéntrate, quieres?- dijo Xo girando los ojos.

-Bien, bien, entendido, vamos a hacerlo- dijo por fin Felias resignado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vamos Annie, te estas quedando atrás!- le grito Jo a Annie, ella y los gemelos habían hecho una apuesta de haber quien recorría primero toda la extensión del castillo en escoba, hasta ahora era una carrera bastante cerrada, pero gracias a un cierre de Jo, Siri había podido tomar la delantera, ya estaban por la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando escucho unos gritos, que pudo identificar muy bien como Xolur y Felias.

-Esperen! Chicos esperen, escuchen!- exclamo Annie, sus hermanos se detuvieron y volvieron junto a ella.

-Maldito Elfo de mierda! Por tu culpa ahora Annie me odia!- decía Xo, con la varita en alto y apuntando directamente hacia Felias.

-Claro que no, no es mi culpa que seas tan ingenuo como para caer en una trampa así…- gritaba Felias de vuelta, también tenia la varita alzada.

-Pero es que no lo entiendes, Annie es todo para mi, y gracias a ti la perdí! Rictusempra!- Xo lanzó el conjuro convertido totalmente en una furia.

-Prote…- Felias intento defenderse, pero no pudo hacer nada contra la velocidad del conjuro, le dio en el pecho lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

-Bien, tú lo has querido así, Desmanius!- el ataque iba directo hacia Xo, pero este hábilmente se lanzo hacia un lado un momento antes de que lo alcanzara el conjuro.

Al ver esto los hermanos Potter se detuvieron a contemplar la escena, Siri apoyaba a Xo, mientras Jo, solo podía ver los movimientos de Felias, Annie, por otro lado, bajo de la escoba, avanzando con pasos pesados hacia los chicos que solo se mandaban hechizos, sin embargo no contaba con un error de Felias.

-Reducto!- Felias había lanzado el hechizo al mismo tiempo que evitaba uno de parte de Xo así es que le había salido desviado, iba directo hacia Annie, Xo se puso frente a ella y alcanzo a conjurar un buen escudo.

-Imbécil casi matas a Annie!- grito Xo, su cabello casi flameaba y no dejaba de mirar a Felias con furia.

-Cállate Xolur! Dime porque estas haciendo esto, no se supone que me odiabas?- dijo Annie volteando y viendo a los ojos a un Xo que echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Bueno, no diría que odio, pero me desespera tu forma de ser Potter- ahora era Potter otra vez, quien lo entendía- todo lo que pasamos y tú me das la espalda así? Solo por esa escoria de elfo!- su cabello comenzaba a tomar un color naranja encendido, Annie nunca lo había visto de ese color.

-Entre nosotros? Entiende Xolur, entre nosotros nunca hubo nada, es tan difícil de entender eso?- dijo Annie, no era verdad, pero ella aun se sentía traicionada por lo que había pasado entre el Elfo y el Metamorfomago.

-No hubo nada? Y el beso en el tren que? Y la pulsera, y la cadena? Veo que aun la llevas puesta, y sabes que?- Xo metió su mano en su playera y saco una cadena con un dije que en este momento tenia un color azul opaco, pero lo único que recibió fue una bofetada de parte de Annie.

-Idiota! Ese era nuestro secreto, ahora mis hermanos saben todo lo que paso- dijo volteando a ver a sus hermanos, que solo observaban la situación, asesinando a Xo con la mirada- y no, no significo nada, eso es algo que tú no entiendes, yo jamás sentí algo mas que simple atracción física por ti, pero eso acabó cuando el marica de tu "amigo" llegó.

El color del cabello de Xo cambio lentamente, de un naranja encendido a un morado oscuro hasta convertirse en negro noche.

-Bien, si así son las cosas, ese elfo debe sufrir tanto como yo- Xo miró los ojos llenos de lagrimas de enojo de Annie, y ella pudo leer en su rostro lo que iba a hacer.

-Siri, Jo! Deténganlo, hará un imperdonable!- pero todo paso en una fracción de segundo, Xo volteó con una rapidez que solo se podía atribuir a los reflejos de un jugador de Quidditch, y donde puso el ojo, puso el conjuro.

-Crucio!- la maldición dio de lleno en el pecho de Felias, quien cayó al suelo y comenzó a revolcarse de dolor, mientras la cara de Xo se deformaba, Annie pudo ver que de alguna manera el no disfrutaba haciendo esto.

-Bien, maldito mago, tu te lo buscaste, por mucho que me gustes no puedo perdonar esto- Felias se incorporo lastimosamente y comenzó a hacer una danza, Xo comenzó a correr hacia el, los gemelos venían sobre de Xo y Annie solo pudo observar, Felias se detuvo y mencionó un conjunto que nadie había escuchado en su vida – Agñi tormentum- el cielo se tornó rojo y una tormenta de fuego cayó sobre Xo, aventando a los gemelos hacia atrás y tirándolos de sus escobas, Annie solo vio como Xo se retorcía de dolor y como su cuerpo comenzaba a incendiarse, al terminar esta tortura, Annie se aproximo, Xo no respiraba y no parecía que pudiera mover un músculo.

-Lo siento Xo, no es verdad lo que dije, no sabes cuanto significas para mi, lo eres todo, por favor, quédate conmigo, no te vayas- dijo Annie tomando a Xo en sus brazos, los gemelos lo único que hicieron fue ir tras Felias que comenzaba a correr, Annie estaba llorando sobre el rostro de Xo cuando escucho una risa.

-Lo ves, sabía que me amas, solo necesitaba hacerte abrir los ojos- dijo Xo entre risas y con una enorme sonrisa imposible de quitar.

-Eres un idiota Xolur!- Annie dio un gran puñetazo a la nariz de Xo y después subió a su escoba y emprendió el vuelo, mientras los chicos regresaban con Felias, bromeando por la expresión que había tenido Annie por el ataque de Felias.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vamos no fue tan malo, por lo menos ya lo aceptó- dijo Felias, se había adaptado muy bien al grupo después de lo que había pasado entre el y Xo.

-En serio Xo, creí que esto sería un fracaso, no creí que lo que nos habías dicho fuera verdad- dijo Jo dándole un golpe a Xo en el brazo.

-Pero si me llego a enterar que lastimas a mi hermana te las veras con toda la familia Potter-Weasley, y no tendremos misericordia, Xolur- le dijo Siri poniéndose serio por un segundo.

-Lo se, y les agradezco que me apoyaran, de verdad significa mucho para mi- Xolur agradecía complacido, había convencido a los gemelos de que lo dejaran salir con Annie, ahora lo único que le faltaba era hacer que ella aceptara- ahora fase 2 del plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vamos Annie sigue corriendo- las chicas estaban siendo perseguidas por un alocado club de fans, quien iba a creer que después de lo de Halloween iban a ser mas populares aún.

-Ahí! La sala de menesteres está abierta- Annie entró, pero se sorprendió cuando al entrar, las chicas cerraron la puerta tras ella y se escucharon risas y agradecimientos de las chicas hacia su club, Annie intentó abrir la puerta, pero por extraño que pareciera, no pudo, estaba apunto de gritarles a las chicas que le abrieran cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-No te dejará salir, yo llegué primero, y esto es lo que necesito en este momento- Xo estaba parado, con los brazos cruzados recargado en la pared mas alejada de Annie, medio oculto por las sombras y mirándose extremadamente sexy con su seriedad.

-Ah si, Xolur? Y que cosa es? Una cárcel?- Annie aún no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho en los terrenos de Hogwarts, de alguna manera se iba a vengar, eso lo tenia muy bien decidido.

-No, un momento a solas, ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente-Xo había relajado sus brazos a su costado y estaba en una postura indiferente, pero aun se veía sexy, Annie sacudió al cabeza para dejar de pensar esas tonterías.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Xolur, lo que dije en los terrenos, fue en un momento de desesperación, eso no es verdad, no pensaba en lo que decía, y…

-Precisamente, salieron a luz tus verdaderos sentimientos- dijo Xo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Annie.

-Tu estas loco, y deja de acercarte, un paso mas y veras lo que es meterte con una Potter- Annie había cerrado los puños y estaba lista para darle un golpe apenas Xo se acercara otro metro, pero Xo no se acobardo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba al alcance de Annie- bien, tu lo quisiste- Annie soltó el golpe, impulsando todo su cuerpo para que fuera mas fuerte aún, pero no contaba con que Xo la esquivara y, debido al impulso que llevaba Annie para darle el puñetazo, la atrajera hacia el.

-Bien, así me gustas mas, siempre he dicho que eres irresistiblemente hermosa cuando te enfadas- dijo Xo tomando por sorpresa a Annie, se acerco peligrosamente hacia su cara y se mordió el labio nerviosamente, Annie suspiro sin querer- ya estoy harto de seguir fingiendo, sabes realmente cuales son mis sentimientos por ti, y yo se que es lo que tu sientes por mi, ya me lo has dicho anteriormente, se que también deseas estar a mi lado, o lo vas a negar?

-Yo… Xo…- Annie lo único que pudo hacer fue ver directamente a los ojos a Xo, que tenían un brillo tan inevitablemente atrayente, y eso fue lo que hicieron, poco a poco Annie se fue acercando más hacia el, ya estaban rozando sus labios cuando ella cerro los ojos y lo besó, fue un beso tímido, inseguro, pero que despertó en Annie un deseo de estar para siempre con él.

-No juegues conmigo por favor- dijo Annie separándose rápidamente de Xo.

-Jamás- dijo Xo acercándose de nuevo sin que ella opusiera resistencia- puedes estar segura- Xo estaba ahora a menos de un centímetro de sus labios - quieres ser mi vida de este momento en adelante?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Annie, dentro de ella había miles de preguntas, por que ahora? Por que así? Dentro de ella había la inseguridad de que Xo podía estar jugando con ella, pero no era eso todo lo que había estado deseando desde hace un tiempo? Estar con Xo, y por fin se estaba cumpliendo.

-C… Claro que si- tartamudeo Annie, pero no pudo decir nada más ya que los labios de Xo se fundieron con los suyos, primero lenta y suavemente, y con cada respiro se fue intensificando, de pronto sintió la necesidad de sentirlo mas cerca, entrecruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo jalo hacia ella, mientras el la tomaba por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos lo mas posible.

-Bienvenida a mi habitación- dijo Xo separándose de ella, ninguno de los gemelos, mucho menos Annie, habían estado en casa de Xo, sabían que su madre había sido de la alta sociedad o algo así, y que su padre había tenido bastante éxito con algunos negocios e inversiones, aparte de su sueldo, así que sabían que tenia una buena casa, pero ese cuarto, de verdad era el suyo?

Era un cuarto redondo, y tenia una extraña forma de iluminarse, ya que la luz solo entraba por una pequeña ventana abierta, en la parte superior de una pared, la luz bajaba a un pequeño espejo, que reflejaba la luz hacia otro espejo, y así un completo juego de espejos, que dejaba todo a la vista, con la luz natural iluminando la habitación, enfrente de la puerta estaba una enorme cama, y en la cabecera estaba una enorme pintura de una mujer bastante hermosa sentada con un niño en sus brazos, la mujer lucia un inusualmente cabello color oro platinado y una sonrisa en sus ojos que mostraba una paz inmensa, en el respaldo de la silla pudo identificar a Nadir, padre de Xo, podía ver el cambio que había en el rostro del padre de Xo, no tenia las arrugas ni las cicatrices que ahora lo caracterizaban, pero sobre todo, ahora ya no estaba la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ahora veía en "su" XoXo.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Annie, era el niño, se veía tan frágil y regordete, su cabello era color café y sus ojos color ámbar, la miraba directamente a ella, no se había dado cuenta de lo embobada que estaba hasta que sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello

-Era hermosa verdad? Murió cuando yo apenas era un niño, mi padre jamás me ha hablado de la causa, pero se que mi nacimiento la debilito mucho, y cuando se volvió a embarazar pues… No sobrevivió, ninguno de los dos…- explico Xo con su rostro pegado al cabello de Annie.

-De verdad lo siento-Annie no sabia que decir.

-No te preocupes, es algo que paso hace mucho, aún recuerdo como me decía "Mi pequeño Draken, te pareces tanto a tu padre, pobre de ti"– Annie sonrió y miro a Xo, los ojos del chico se habían perdido en la pintura, y tenia una sonrisa triste en su boca.

-Pues no estaba tan perdida tu madre, me sorprende lo mucho que cambiaste, eras tan lindo- dijo Annie y comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-Oye! Como que "era"? Aun lo soy sabes? Te lo puedo demostrar- Xo la abrazo y la comenzó a besar, se fueron poco a poco hacia la cama, Annie simplemente se dejo llevar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Annie despertó abrazada de Xo, el estaba profundamente dormido, ahora sabia la razón por la que el chico tenia tantas admiradoras, pero no le importo, el la amaba a ella, comenzó a observar con mas detenimiento su cuarto, estaba adornado con banderas de Gryffindor, algunos posters de autos, una pantalla enorme y un Home Theater conectados a un PS3, un espejo y en la base del espejo estaban los regalos que le dieran sus amigos y una foto de todos los chicos saludando a la cámara, también vio que en los costados de su cama, había 2 marcos, en el de la izquierda estaba el junto a los gemelos, los tres estaban abrazados y cada quien tenia una botella en la mano, recordó que fue en los 18 años de Xo, el marco era de vidrio y en letras de plata se podía leer "Mis Hermanos", pero el de la derecha la asombro aun más, en un marco de cristal se podía leer en letras de oro "Annie", y tenia una foto donde ella se veía hermosa, no recordaba haberse tomado esa foto, pero tal parece que Xo tenia sus trucos, fue entonces cuando decidió permanecer con el para siempre.

-Buenos días- dijo Xo sonriéndole a Annie, entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos- estas bien?

-Si, si, no… no te preocupes- dijo Annie ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Xo y limpiando las lagrimas rebeldes con su propio cabello.

-Annie, por que lloras, no te lastime, cierto? Perdóname…

-No me lastimaste Xo, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida, en verdad, es solo que… no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y… nunca quiero que me dejes, no quiero apartarme de tu lado jamás- Annie se aferro al cuerpo de Xo con nuevas lagrimas en las mejillas, Xo la abrazo fuerte y con un dedo escribió _"Nunca"_ en la espalda de Annie, la chica se rió bajito y escribió en una de las piernas de Xo _"Te amo"_, Xo volvió a escribir en la espalda de Annie un _"Yo te amo mas"_, siguieron escribiéndose cosas sobre toda la superficie que pudieron encontrar en sus cuerpos, riendo y jugando y sabiendo que nunca jamás se separarían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Así que te gusta Xolur, eh?- Jo y Felias se habían quedado en la habitación, Xo se había ido a la sala de menesteres hacia rato y Sirius estaba desesperado por no saber nada de su hermana así es que había bajado a comer algo a las cocinas.

-Pues si, porque lo preguntas?- Felias miraba a Jo con curiosidad.

- No, yo solo digo, es que nunca había conocido a un chico gay hasta ahora, y se me hace extraño, mas porque quieres con un amigo mío y no con… mi… hermana- explico Jo bajando la mirada mientras su cara se ponía completamente roja.

-Lo se, tu hermana es bastante bella, creo que es de familia… digo tu mamá también es bastante guapa, pero pues no puedo evitarlo, me gustan los chicos- dijo Felias sonriendo como disculpa.

-Y como fue que te diste cuenta de eso?- Jo se sentó en la cama de Felias y dirigió su vista hacia el Elfo, quien estaba acostado, tenían el dosel cerrado.

-Bueno es una larga historia…- Felias comenzó a narrar la historia de su vida, Jo se recostó junto a él escuchando con toda atención, Felias era lindo, si que lo era, Felias seguía hablando y hablando y Jo solo lo miraba- y básicamente, eso fue, el chico nunca volvió a hablarme, pero no me importo, hay muchos peces en el mar, y mucho mas lindos.

-Vaya, eso fue… interesante- dijo Jo, estaba boca abajo y recargaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, Felias se había volteado hacia él y era ahora el Elfo quien miraba a Jo.

-Sabes que tu también eres muy lindo Jo- le dijo Felias sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Erm… gracias, supongo- dijo el chico mirando a Felias, Jo se había puesto rojo como un tomate y había desviado la mirada rápidamente.

-Que tienen ustedes que se sonrojan con la primera muestra de cariño- se quejo Felias rodando los ojos.

-Bueno yo… es que… yo también pienso que eres lindo Felias- dijo Jo rápidamente sin mirar al Elfo, se quedaron un momento en silencio, Felias no creía lo que había dicho el joven Potter, pasaron cerca de 2 minutos en los que ninguno de los dos hablo, entonces Jo comenzó a levantarse- sabes que, lamento lo que dije, no debí haberlo…

Felias no lo dejo terminar, tiro de la camisa de Jo y lo beso, el pequeño Potter abrió mucho los ojos, en su vida había besado a un chico, y ahora Felias llegaba y… y… la verdad no estaba tan mal, Felias era muy bueno besando, Jo cerro los ojos y se dejo guiar por el Elfo hacia nuevas experiencias que nunca se hubiera imaginado llegar a experimentar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Siri caminaba tranquilamente hacia las cocinas, su hermano se había quedado con Felias y Xo andaba intentando convencer a su hermana de que la amaba, vaya día, no se imaginaba lo que pasaría después.

-Hola Potter- una voz tras él lo detuvo.

-Oh chica cana... digo Suemy!- se corrigió sonriente, la chica frente a él apretó la mandíbula- que te trae por esta tu casa?- preguntó señalando a su alrededor.

Suemy compuso su expresión y le sonrió pícaramente a Siri, se acercó a él lenta y provocativamente, llegó junto a él y le pasó los brazos por la cintura atrayéndolo junto a ella, el chico Potter parecía incómodo pero se quedó atónito cuando los labios de ambos se juntaban, intentó alejarse al recordar a Henry pero las manos de Suemy en su trasero no lo dejaron pensar coherentemente, ni luchar cuando lo arrastraba hacia un aula vacía.

-Recuerdas...- dijo Suemy echando un hechizo al lugar, Siri que parecía salir de una especie de sopor la miró- ...cuando lo de las galletas de canario...- siseó girándose con una mirada fiera hacia él- ...dije que me conocerías, que no sabía con quien te metías?

-Pero entonces cacareabas- contestó el chico volviendo con sus cinco sentidos.

-Ok, después de eso!

-Oh vamos Su, era una broma.

-No me digas Su, eso solo Henry! Y te dije que no me conocías Sirius Potter, esa te la pasé pero insististe... continuaste!- Suemy movió su varita, un rayo rojo arrojó a Siri contra la pared más lejana.

-Si yo ya no te hice nada- gruñó Siri intentando levantarse, le dolía la espalda y sentía algunas costillas rotas, estaba seguro, sacó su varita al ver a Suemy acercarse pero con un ágil movimiento la varita de Siri volaba hasta su mano.

-Ahora Potter me vas a conocer- otro movimiento de varita y Siri se elevaba hasta quedar atado con los grilletes que aparecían de la pared.

-Jajaja, sí, está bien Suemy ya entendí, te juro que no volveré a jugarte una mala pasada- dijo Siri sonriendo divertido, Suemy inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza y sonrió- ya bájame, no? llegaré tarde a clase, estuvo buena la broma y...

-Quién te dijo que era broma Siri?

-Pero tú no...

-Yo no, ahora vas a saber quien- Suemy levantaba la varita pero no podía seguir hablando, su varita resbaló de su mano cuando caía de rodillas y con ambas manos se cubría la boca, un par de minutos después, pudo ponerse de pie y recoger su varita, con frías gotas de sudor bajando por su frente miró a Siri, volvió con su amenaza pero de nuevo la interrumpía esa asquerosa sensación de malestar, guardó su varita entre su túnica y corrió hacia la puerta del fondo el chico intentó zafarse al notar que estaba solo y los ruidos que le llegaban le aseguraban que no se daría cuenta si escapaba, Suemy vomitaba terriblemente.

-Oh no, no, no Siri. No puedes escapar- susurró Suemy que regresaba con mala apariencia- maldito embarazo- masculló respirando hondo, aún no la dejaban los malestares y como siguiera así no podría hacer nada, todo el tiempo que había empleado pensando en su venganza se iría al caño, y lo que le había costado que Henry no se enterara de nada!, tirarlo todo por unas simples nauseas, claro que no.

Dejó ese pensamiento y apareció una silla cuando todo en la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas, se sentó y respiró hondo varias veces, unos segundos después y con el lugar girando corrió de nuevo al baño y volvió a vomitar. genial!, había planeado eso por meses para llevarlo a cabo justo a la hora en que le daban náuseas y no salía del baño- bueno, en vista de que no podré hacerte nada...

-Era broma- susurró esperanzado el pelirrojo.

-Ya te dije que... que...- ahogó las náuseas y continuó- no era broma Siri, además tengo... buenas amistades...- los ojos del muchacho viajaron hasta la puerta que se abría lentamente, esperando fuera Henry que le gritaba que era una broma o ya por lo menos el director que los regañaba por no estar en clase, pero no... miró que lo que jamás creyó ver... Eli entraba sonriendo, Siri gritó llamando a su padre o a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar pero la puerta volvía a cerrarse y estaba seguro de que nadie podía escucharlo.

-Hola Siri.

-¿Eli?- murmuró atónito, no podía creerlo- pero Suemy...- susurró al ver a Eli ir y abrazar a Suemy, acaso su tía Hermione tenía razón respecto a Suemy después de todo?

-Tranquila- dijo la morena sonriéndole a Suemy- yo me hago cargo, tú relájate y disfruta.

-Cómo rayos entraste?

-Igual que el resto de veces que entré o... los sorprendí- sonrió mirándolo, las esmeraldas de Siri se clavaron en Suemy que se acomodaba en la silla, la miró acariciarse el abdomen plano aún.

-En verdad soy buena, no te parece Siri?- preguntó Suemy divertida- primero enamoro al chico Weasley, aunque debo admitir que es bastante lindo y muy bueno en... en muchas cosas. Después me gano la confianza del director de Hogwarts- soltó una risita pícara señalando el aula en la que estaban- me embarazo- miró pensativa el techo y volvió a ver a Siri- eso no estaba dentro de los planes siéndote sincera pero bueno, pasó y logré algo que no pensé que pasara... porque a decir verdad Hermione es una mujer bastante intuitiva, pero terminé ganándomela también.

-Ya, ya Suemy, empecemos a jugar- la interrumpió Eli, Suemy asintió con un movimiento despectivo de su mano mientras intentaba aplacar las náuseas.

Eli amplió su sonrisa mientras se adelantaba unos pasos, se paró frente a Siri y levantó su varita, el chico cayó estrepitosamente, ahogó una mueca cuando sus rodillas daban contra la fría piedra, levantó la mirada fieramente, la chica solo sonrió y un rayo rojo salía del extremo de su varita, Siri cayó de bruces, un filo hilo de sangre salió de su boca mientras se retorcía de dolor y algunos gemidos mal ahogados se le escapaban.

-Pide perdón Potter- siseó Eli acuclillándose frente a Siri suspendiendo el hechizo. Siri levantó la cabeza y escupió la cara de Eli logrando solo, enfurecerla- idiota!

Filosas agujas parecían arder bajo la piel de Siri, apretaba la mandíbula todo lo que podía, no quería darles el placer de escucharlo gritar, no ganaría, soportaría todo hasta que muriera. Pero sabía que eso no sería rápido. Sintió que se quemaba cuando Eli aumentaba la intensidad y no pudo evitar que un grito desgarrador irrumpiera por su garganta y llenara la habitación, lejos pudo escuchar la maldita carcajada de Suemy y la risita de Eli.

De repente, la quemazón desapareció, ya solo le quedaba el leve sentimiento de picor de las agujas, sintió que algo se clavaba en su cabeza y tiraba hacia atrás, Eli le levantaba la cabeza tirando de su cabello, evitó que el dolor que sentía se reflejara en su expresión pero por la sonrisa de esa mujer supo que no tenía demasiado éxito.

-Sabes?, aunque no me guste admitirlo mucho, los Muggles tienen su gracia- murmuró Eli.

-No, técnicas Muggles no, mejor usa la varita, eres buena en eso- interrumpió Suemy que regresaba del baño.

-Bien, bien- murmuró Eli moviendo su varita.

Siri se elevó de un tobillo, el labio seguía sangrándole y el cuerpo le dolía, cerró los ojos cuando el aire le daba en la cara, Eli lo arrojaba de nuevo contra una pared, sintió que más de un hueso cedía ante el golpe, casi perdía el sentido, el dolor ya era demasiado y no lo dejaba pensar claramente, aunque, para qué quería pensar si no podía ni defenderse?, mejor no pensar, mejor estar inconsciente para no sentir más, Eli volvía a elevarlo y a arrojarlo, esta vez dio contra la pared junto a Suemy.

-Te dije que me tomaras en serio Siri- susurró Suemy sonriendo- que no me molestaras

Siri levantó la cabeza lentamente.

-No puedo... creer que tía Hermione tuviera razón... en verdad eres una...- no terminó la frase, el pie de Suemy en su estómago lo dejó sin el aire suficiente- por qué mejor no me matas de una vez, cobarde?- susurró un minuto después.

-Oh si no te vamos a matar Siri- contestó Eli elevándolo de nuevo, lentamente se acercó hasta él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Solo es un recordatorio, no te metas con nosotros- dijo Suemy acariciándose el abdomen

-Me... me dijiste todo...- murmuró Siri sin comprender.

-Sí y eso te atormentará por siempre.

-Se lo diré a todos.

-No, no, no Siri- rió Suemy mirándolo con la cabeza inclinada- nadie te va a creer, ¿olvidas que soy la hermanita de los mejores aurores con los que trabaja tu padre?, soy la novia del hijo de un gran Auror, soy premio anual y... estoy embarazada. Además... tú Siri, estuviste bebiendo en vez de ir a clase...

-Eso no...-intentó refutar pero Eli lo bañaba en Whisky de fuego y Vodka.

-Sí, estuviste tomando- dijo Eli dejándolo caer al piso de nuevo y de cuclillas metió una botella a la boca de Siri- mucho, mucho alcohol.

-Aaaa!- gritó Siri cuando la chica le arrojaba Vodka sobre la cara, más precisamente sobre la cortada en su boca.

-Y... estando ebrio te caíste de las escaleras, rodaste y quien sabe como viniste a dar a esta aula vacía donde rompiste el enorme espejo- dijo Suemy señalando junto a él donde unos cristales estaba esparcidos por todo el piso- ayyy Eli, te adoro, eres la mejor!- exclamó Suemy abrazándose a la chica Malfoy.

-Lo sé, lo sé... ahora, debo irme Suemy y tú tienes que estar con Henry para que no sospechen.

-Descuida, nadie sospechará- deshizo el abrazó y le sonrió a su amiga mientras la acompañaba a la puerta y después de asegurarse que era seguro para Eli, se giró en la puerta- bueno Siri, me voy, no te preocupes, en mi paseo con Henry pasaremos por aquí para que te vea y te pueda llevar a la enfermería, ves como no soy mala? No desesperes pequeño Potter- le sonrió y salió feliz, se aseguró de dejar la puerta un poco abierta para que no resultara tan obvio que ella sabía algo, Siri se quedó tirado en el piso, no podía moverse nada, solo esperaba que no lo tomaran de borracho y le creyeran, no sabía si habían pasado horas o solo unos minutos cuando escuchó la voz preocupada de su primo.

-Siri, que barbaro, que tanto tomaste!

-Yo no...- intentó decir pero Henry lo interrumpía.

-Te daré una poción y se te bajará la borrachera para que nadie te vea... te daré algo de ropa si aún necesitas ir a la enfermería... no puedo creer esto Siri.

-Henry escúchame yo no...

-Ya, ya... Su, podrías cuidarlo mientras voy por las cosas?

-Descuida Henry- le sonrió a su novio, lo siguió hasta que con cuidado cerraba la puerta- a qué es perfecto, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo- murmuró mirando divertida a Siri, el chico la fulminó con la mirada, por lo pronto no podía hacer más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las semanas pasaron, era Navidad y todos estaban reunidos en casa de los Potter, claro, todos estaban en alerta roja, había un patrón, Eli siempre atacaba en los días festivos, cuando ellos estaban distraídos, o estaban disfrutando de sus familias, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir, estaban prevenidos.

La navidad estaba pasando sin problemas, los chicos abrieron sus regalos, el clásico suéter Weasley, pero estaba extrañamente bordado, tal parecía que Hermione había decidido hacer algunos, y a todos les sorprendió que también hiciera uno para Suemy, eso de aceptarla iba en serio, Annie recibió un enorme oso de peluche por parte de Xo, ropa y unos boletos para un concertó, los gemelos, Henry, Xo y Felias, a quienes habían invitado a pasar allí la navidad, habían recibido una botella cada quien, Sirius se había pasado, mira que darle algo así a los chicos, Harry, Ron y Remus comenzaron a regañarlo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero estaban bajo la atenta mirada de sus esposas, así que no tenían mas remedio, en si todo paso bastante tranquilo, y la tensión del ataque se fue disipando conforme avanzaba la noche, ya entrada la madrugada todos se fueron a dormir, Sirius se ofreció para montar la primera guardia, todos se quedarían en casa de Harry, era el lugar mas seguro después de Hogwarts, y tal parece que Eli no había hecho su movimiento.

Eran casi las 2 de la mañana cuando Remus, que había regresado al castillo para dar cierre a la gran cena de navidad en Hogwarts, salio por la chimenea, estaba en estado de shock y entro a la sala desconcertando a todos, mientras gritaba que Hogwarts estaba siendo atacado en este mismo instante.

-Vamos Harry te necesito conmigo, Ron llama a Charlie, necesitamos refuerzos, están atacando con todo lo que tienen- dijo Remus intentando volver a la chimenea lo mas rápido que pudo, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Remus, dime lo que pasa- Harry estaba tomándolo por los hombros y lo miraba a los ojos.

-No tenemos tiempo… Eli nos dio un lapso de media hora para prepararnos, dijo que no seria divertido si solo tiraba Hogwarts, parece muy segura de lo que está haciendo, y tal parece que lograra tirar el castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus acababa de dar el discurso para el cierre de la cena navideña de Hogwarts, los chicos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones y Remus estaba subiendo a su oficina después de afirmar que todos los chicos estaban donde debían con el mapa del merodeador cuando noto algo que lo hizo tensarse… Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban llenos de huellas con nombres ininteligibles, bordeando el bosque prohibido estaba un sinfín de huellas, huellas, huellas, huellas por todas partes rodeando Hogwarts… Se asomó por una de las ventanas del castillo y lo que vio lo dejó helado, en el cielo brillaban bastantes signos, logró identificar la de la horda de los orcos del norte de Inglaterra color azul y con una cabeza de orco y una espada atravesándola; otra color rojo que mostraba un enorme brazo, no supo de quien era, hasta que vio que debajo de ella estaba todo un ejercito de gigantes, junto a ellos pudo ver una manada enorme de hombres lobo, no podía creerlo, eran demasiados como para poder mantenerse unidos y tan tranquilos y frente a ellos estaba Greyback con la varita bien en alto, y encima de ellos estaba un lobo color plata y negro, fue cuando lo entendió, cada raza o clan tenia una insignia, pero, porque? Comenzó a contarlas, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, pero enfrente de todas ellas, mas grande, vio una marca color verde, con un cráneo roto y una serpiente saliendo por la cuenca de su ojo, se retorcía con una maldad jamás vista hasta ahora, Remus comprendió que el castillo había sido rodeado por todos los lados posibles, y que era un ataque de Eli, así es que por eso no había atacado la casa de Harry, Eli estaba dispuesta a destruir Hogwarts hasta reducirlo a simple arena.

Remus inmediatamente dio la voz de alarma, pero fue demasiado tarde, una lluvia de hechizos voló directo al gran castillo, rompiendo todos los escudos mágicos que tenia, y dando en la torre de astronomía, que sucumbió ante el ataque, Remus quedó atónito, jamás imaginó tanto poder, rápidamente reunió a todos los alumnos que se habían quedado en el castillo en el gran comedor, y fue allí precisamente donde, al entrar, quedo completamente sorprendido al ver a Eli sentada en el asiento del director, su asiento.

-Tan previsibles como siempre, no es así Remus, tan solo tengo que dar la orden y este castillo terminaría hecho trizas, pero no hay nada de divertido en eso, te doy media hora, es tiempo suficiente para que me dificultes un poco las cosas, y para que traigas a Harry Potter, no deseo trabajar en vano, así es que ya sabes que hacer, tienes media hora a partir de este momento, y nadie sale del castillo- dijo la chica con voz perversa para después desaparecer, las defensas estaban abajo, Remus comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus había contado todo en menos de 10 minutos, así es que aún sobraban 20 minutos, pero 20 minutos era muy poco tiempo pera preparar un contraataque, Harry y los demás estaban también en shock.

-Ron, ve en este momento a la oficina de Aurores, necesitamos todos los elementos disponibles, Nadir, te quedarás aquí con los chicos, confío en que serás capaz de protegerlos, Herms ayuda a Nadir, Ginny, llama a tus hermanos diles que es urgente, Sirius, Remus, irán conmigo a Hogwarts, Ron nos encontrara allá- Harry organizo todo rápidamente, tenia que poner en practica lo que había aprendido en la escuela d Aurores.

-Yo voy con ustedes- dijo Tonks acercándose a Sirius y Harry.

-No!- exclamo Remus poniéndose frente a su esposa.

-Remus, soy Auror, tengo que ir a ayudarles!- dijo Tonks, Nadir había llevado a los chicos a la cocina y les había prohibido salir hasta que el fuera por ellos.

-Dora, no vengas, estaremos…

-No estarás bien! Por lo que me cuentas, la cosa esta fea, así que no me discutas porque yo voy con ustedes- Tonks corrió hacia los polvos Flu y salio disparada a Hogwarts.

-Dora!- exclamo Remus antes de salir tras ella. Harry se volvió a Nadir rápidamente, no tenían tiempo que perder.

-Y Hagrid… donde demonios está Hagrid?- le pregunto Harry al enorme Auror, algo histérico.

-No lo se, hace días me dijo que iría a pasar la navidad con Grawp, me preocupa que lo hayan encontrado en el bosque- respondió Nadir encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esperemos que no, pero nos hace falta en este momento, 5 minutos menos, vámonos!- Sirius y Harry se acercaron a la chimenea para irse a Hogwarts, pero los chicos los detuvieron.

-Papá queremos ir! No dejaremos que pelees solo- los chicos habían escuchado todo desde la cocina y habían saltado antes de que Harry se pudiera meter en la chimenea.

-No, no quiero pelear pensando que pueden estar en problemas, además, no es algo que esté a su nivel, deben quedarse aquí, esta entendido?- Harry estaba hablando un poco mas frió de lo normal, pero si quería que los chicos lo obedecieran, debía hacerlo.

-Papá puedo acom…-Xo estaba hablándole a su padre pero este lo cayó con una sola palabra.

-No.

-Pero papá, nos necesitan, son demasiados- comenzó a decir Xo, usualmente no contradecía las decisiones de su padre, pero esta era una emergencia.

-No, Draken, y no es una opinión, es una orden, quedó entendido?- todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír la voz de Nadir y como su expresión se volvía completamente fría y calculadora, mostrando una jerarquía que fácilmente podía sobrepasar a Harry, por fin estaban viendo la razón por la cual Xo jamás lo contradecía, pero también se confundieron al oír el extraño nombre de Xo.

-Si, señor- Xo bajo la cabeza y murmuro eso entre dientes, los demás chicos también bajaron la cabeza, como podía alguien tener tanta autoridad, no sabían la razón, pero lo único que pudieron hacer fue sentarse, Felias solo los imitó, parecía que no le había afectado en lo mas mínimo la voz del señor Nadir.

-Bien, vamos- Harry se lanzo hacia la chimenea, seguido por Sirius, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina, no tenia mucho que hacer, mas que preocuparse, por lo que tenia que limpiar, cocinar o estar haciendo cualquier cosa para distraerse, los chicos subieron silenciosamente a la habitación de los gemelos y Nadir fue a la chimenea para intentar descubrir que pasaba en el departamento de Aurores.

-Bien, como escaparemos? No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada- Siri estaba sentado en su cama, recargado en la pared.

-No escaparemos, solo podemos esperar…-Xolur se había resignado, algo raro en el.

-No digas tonterías Xo, o prefieres que te llame Draken?­- Jo estaba bastante irritado por la actitud de Xolur y lo estaba demostrando.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así, solo 3 personas en la vida lo han hecho, y no es algo bello cuando recuerdo…- el cabello de Xo estaba cambiando de color hacia el rojo cuando Felias interrumpió

-Tu padre fue militar cierto Xo?- Xo simplemente asintió con la cabeza- si, solo un alto mando del ejercito puede tener tanto poder con solo su presencia, es por eso que Xo no se atreve a desobedecer ordenes de su padre, el aparte de ser Auror, es militar, y eso lo hace el doble de peligroso, eso es algo que ustedes no entienden, mi padre también fue militar, solo que el murió en un ataque a la ciudad.

-Lo mejor por ahora es mantenernos juntos, no creo que ir detrás de nuestros padres sea una buena idea- Annie se había abrazado del brazo de Xo, y había pegado su cuerpo entero hacia el- por alguna razón siempre que los desobedecemos pasa algo y los metemos en más problemas, que tal si ahora solo hacemos lo que nos dicen?- Annie estaba bastante nerviosa y escribió con los dedos en la pierna de Xo _"Tengo que hablar contigo", _ese jueguito les había servido de mucho.

-Annie pero es que no entiendes, ellos nos necesi… - Siri no termino su frase ya que en la parte de abajo se escuchó como si hubiera un combate, los chicos bajaron para encontrarse con la habitación repleta de 12 Mortifagos, Hagrid estaba parado en medio de ellos, con lagrimas en los ojos, y Nadir y Hermione estaban espalda con espalda, rodeados, los chicos no esperaron explicaciones y comenzaron a atacar a los encapuchados.

-Bien, ya nos proporciono acceso a ellos, acaben con él- una voz cargada de odio llenó la habitación, pudieron reconocer la voz, Snape.

-Avada Kedavra- 7 rayos color verde se dirigieron instantáneamente hacia Hagrid, que cayó inerte en medio de todos ellos.

-Hagrid! Snape eres un maldito, juro que te matare- Hermione vio como su amigo moría, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a lanzar hechizos que Snape fácilmente pudo evitar, los chicos habían acabado con 4 de los Mortifagos, los que estaban defendiendo a Snape y a los otros 7 que mataron a Hagrid, comenzó un violento ataque de parte de ambos bandos, la casa estaba cayendo a pedazos, los chicos estaban agotados y tal parecía que los Mortifagos habían estado entrenando bastante, aun quedaban 5 de ellos y Snape.

-Hermione, chicos, deben irse de aquí, yo puedo contenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que huyan- Hermione se acerco a la puerta como pudo y la abrió para que los chicos salieran y Nadir hizo algo que ninguno tenia previsto- Accio granada.

-Papá?!- exclamo Xo cuando una granada de expansión voló directamente a la mano de Nadir, este desapareció y apareció abrazando a Snape

-Huyan!- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Snape diera la orden de acabar con el, no importando lo que a él le pudiera pasar, Hermione y los chicos salieron corriendo.

-NO!! Papá!! Espera, por favor!! No lo hagas!!- Siri, Jo y Felias estaban arrastrando a Xo fuera de la casa, justo cuando estuvieron lo bastante alejados de la casa, esta explotó, dejándolos sordos por unos momentos, nadie pudo escuchar el grito desgarrador de Xo al ver la casa ardiendo, su padre no podría salir con vida de ahí.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, vendrán mas!!- grito Hermione, chicos, rápido aparézcanse en Hogwarts!!

-Papá!!

-Xo, vamos!- Siri tiraba del chico para poder alejarlo de la casa.

-Draken, por favor!- Annie lo tomo fuertemente por el rostro, al chica lloraba, Xo se tranquilizo y la miro directamente a los ojos, él tenia las lagrimas a punto de salir, Annie lo abrazo y los apareció a ambos en Hogwarts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El castillo estaba sucumbiendo por completo, escombros volaban por todas partes, mientras los Aurores luchaban por mantener a los Mortifagos a raya, pero no podían hacer nada con los gigantes, que estaban destruyendo las murallas del castillo, los orcos estaban en una batalla a muerte con algunos elfos que habían venido por causa de Felias, algunos estudiantes estaban luchando valientemente, ahora toda ayuda era necesaria, Remus había sido capaz de reunir algunos de los hombres lobo mas fuertes de Inglaterra y ahora estaban peleando sin magia contra Greyback y los suyos, pero la batalla principal estaba en la entrada al castillo, Harry, Ron, Tonks y Sirius estaban luchando contra Eli, Draco, Pansy y Bellatrix, los chicos aparecieron justo en medio de la batalla, no tuvieron tiempo de analizar la situación, inmediatamente los atacaron y ellos respondieron el fuego con mas hechizos, Henry se apresuro a dejar a Suemy en un lugar menos peligroso, escondida cerca del castillo, y corrió a ayudar a sus padres, Felias estaba junto a los Elfos que luchaban fuera del castillo, Raven, Ara y Clio se mantenían unidas, atacaban en conjunto, Annie se había separado de ellas sin querer, luchaba ella sola contra un Mortífago, Xo no la perdía de vista mientras luchaba espalda con espalda junto con Jo,

-Expelliarmus!- exclamo uno de los Mortifagos con los que las chicas habían estado peleando, pero este se había dado media vuelta y había ido contra Annie, la chica perdió su varita al instante, se quedo petrificada rodeada por dos Mortifagos.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Potter, Sectusempra!- Annie se había quedado inmóvil ante la impresión, escuchaba varias voces llamándola, su padre, madre y hermanos estaban entre ellas, pero ella solo podía ver el rayo rojo que se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad, no tenia varita y sus piernas no le respondían, instintivamente se cubrió el vientre con las manos.

-Annie cuidado!!- Xo se interpuso entre la maldición y Annie, el rayo le dio al chico de lleno en el pecho haciendo que brotara sangre a chorros, Xo cayo en los brazos de Annie, quien, debido al peso, se fue hasta el suelo.

-Draken!- exclamo la chica al ver las heridas en el cuerpo de Xo, miro alrededor para pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie cerca de ellos, y los que estaban tenían muchos problemas con los Mortifagos y demás que había en los terrenos- Xo, respóndeme por favor!

-A… Annie- murmuro el chico, también salía sangre por su boca, y le dificultaba respirar.

-Tranquilo, te ayudare, no te preocupes, ayuda! Por favor!! Alguien venga, necesito ayuda!!- gritaba Annie desesperada mientras sostenía la cabeza de Xo sobre sus piernas-Draken, no te duermas!! Quédate conmigo!!

-Annie- murmuró Xo de nuevo sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-Escúchame, escúchame bien Draken, no te puedes rendir, no puedes morir, y sabes por que? te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo antes, recuerdas?- pregunto Annie, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos descontroladamente, estaba llena de sangre por intentar parar la hemorragia de las heridas de Xo, el chico pareció querer asentir con la cabeza, con esfuerzo puso su mano, ensangrentada y débil, sobre la mejilla de Annie, ella puso su mano sobre la de Xo apretándola mas contra su propia mejilla- Draken, no te puedes morir por que… estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé.

-Q… que?- consiguió decir Xo mirando a Annie incrédulamente.

-Vamos a tener un bebé! Seremos padres, Draken!- dijo Annie soltando mas lagrimas y apretando mas las heridas de Xo, intento inútil por detener la sangre, Xolur la miro directamente a los ojos y acaricio la mejilla de Annie con dulzura.

-Perdóname… por favor, Annie, los amo, a… los… dos- los ojos de Xo se cerraron lentamente y su mano cayo de la mejilla de Annie, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa.

-No!! Draken!! Vas a ser papá!! No me dejes así!! No puedes hacerme esto!! Por favor, amor, no mueras, quédate conmigo!! Draken!!

Chan-chan-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES..!!!!!!!**

Ke dijeron..¿?!! A esta ya se le terminaron de zafar todos los tornillos..!! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha xD este capitulo es solo una broma, las cosas no suceden así, este capi es solo una locura para asustarlos..!! Hasta creen ke los gemelos le ayudaran a Xo, o ke Jo y Felias (perdón mi Elfito hermoso!) y ke habrá ese ataque o esos bebes o esas cosa raras..!!xD ay como me hubiera gustado ver sus caras mientras leían..!! Hubiese sido genial..!!! Bueno, espero ke les haya gustado la broma.. Mañana o pasado subo el capi verdadero..xD hahahaha ke tengan un buen diaa..!!!:D


	13. Cambios

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO..!!**

Son las 3:30 am… me duermo.. no puedo responder a los Reviews..!!! pero me gusta que n me amenazaran por la broma y que la hayan disfrutad0o..!!!xD aquí les dejo el real.. espero ke les gutee.!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cambios..!!**

Remus y Suemy citaron a los padres de esta para el día siguiente, mientras mas rápido se aclararan las cosas mucho mejor, el problema era que, cuando recibieron la respuesta al citatorio, decía que los padres de Suemy estaban en Sudáfrica por cuestiones de investigación y que no volverían hasta dentro de 3 meses, pero que dos de sus hermanos irían en su lugar, Remus acepto la propuesta rápidamente ignorando la palidez y rostro preocupado de Suemy.

-Te sientes bien Suemy, te ves algo pálida?- pregunto Remus después de enviar la lechuza.

-Yo… si, es solo, creo que estoy algo mareada- respondió la chica sin mirar directamente a Remus.

-Mejor vamos a la enfermería, debe ser algún síntoma del embarazo- dijo Remus tomándola por el brazo para darle soporte, ambos salieron de la oficina de Remus para reunirse con los Weasley, Suemy durmió en la enfermería, a Henry ya lo habían dado de alta, pero se quedo toda la noche con ella, Ron y Hermione seguían algo shockeados por el hecho de que iban a ser abuelos, pero ya comenzaban a hacerse a la idea, Raven, en cambio, seguía medio histérica, se había ido a su dormitorio a regañadientes, ahora tendría que decirles a las chicas lo que sucedía.

-Henry? Estas despierto?- pregunto Suemy en la oscuridad, el chico se había recostado junto a ella.

-Mmfrr- murmuro Henry, Suemy supuso que eso era un "si".

-Mira, la cosa es que mis padres no pueden venir mañana y… bueno dos de mis hermanos vendrán y… ambos son Aurores, pero no te preocupes, se que se comportaran, solo intenta no parecer nervioso, si?

-Si, si, por supuesto, amor- murmuro Henry abrazando a Suemy y roncando ligeramente, la chica se encogió de hombros y se acomodo para dormir, ella había cumplido con advertirle, allá el si quería escucharla o no.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente Henry y Suemy estaban sentados frente a l escritorio de Remus, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en una esquina hablando en voz baja y el director estaba junto a la chimenea esperando para recibir a los invitados, Henry tomaba la mano de Suemy con fuerza, se miraba confiado, había conocido a los padres de Suemy hacia mucho, y ellos lo adoraban, Suemy lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando preguntándose si actuaba muy bien ocultando sus nervios, o no recordaba lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

-Henry…- una llamarada verde interrumpió a Suemy, Remus extendió su mano para ayudar a que la persona saliera, Henry se puso de pie para recibir a sus futuros suegros, pero en lugar de el amable rostro del padre de Suemy, al que vio fue a…

-Jasper!! Que haces aquí?!

-Que buen control de los nervios, amor- susurro Suemy rodando los ojos, después corrió hacia su hermano- Jazz!

-Hola hermanita- la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente, después miro al asustado novio, con los ojos y la boca abiertos enormemente y tenía un extraño tic en el ojo, pues claro, en lugar del amable Doctor Cullen, había llegado su monstruoso hijo, Jasper, alto y fuerte y con varias cicatrices, era el mayor de los tres hermanos Aurores de Suemy y había estado en muchísimas batallas, era muy frío, y asustaba- Henry.

-Edward!- Suemy se soltó de Jasper para ir a abrazar a su otro hermano, a Henry casi le da un ataque al ver al otro hermano de su novia.

-Su!- se abrazaron fuertemente, el chico no dejaba de mirar directamente a Henry, Edward siempre parecía sospechar las cosas antes de que se las dijeran, y al ver a los padres de Henry en la habitación, no le daba buena espina, bueno, al menos no había venido el enorme y gigantesco hermano menor, era el mas chico de los hombres, pero solo en edad, era absolutamente enorme! Musculoso, alto y, según Henry, casi bestia.

-Muchísimas gracias por atender al llamado señores Cullen.

-Oh por favor, esos son nuestros padres- dijo Edward sentándose junto a Suemy.

-Si, llámenos Edward y Jasper- pidió Jasper sentándose junto a su hermano.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos directo al grano entonces- dijo Remus sentándose detrás del escritorio mientras juntaba los dedos de las manos en ademán pensativo- la razón por la que necesitábamos hablar con ustedes es, por que tenemos un pequeño… problemita, por así llamarlo.

-Que pasa? Que tiene que ver nuestra hermana?- pregunto Jasper frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Dejare que ella y Henry les expliquen, pero por favor, les pido que comprendan y se controlen- les dijo Remus alzando las cejas a modo de advertencia, ambos hermanos lo ignoraron y miraron a la pareja seriamente, Suemy les sonrió nerviosa, y miro a Henry, se veía completamente aterrado, ella suspiro entrecerrando los ojos y miro a sus hermanos de nuevo.

-Bueno, hermanitos, me quieren verdad?- pregunto Suemy con cara de ángel.

-Por su puesto que si, Su.

-Te adoramos peque- respondieron sus hermanos sonriéndole, pero inmediatamente volvieron a la seriedad.

-Y ustedes nunca harían nada que me dañara, cierto?- pregunto de nuevo Suemy.

-Por supuesto que no enana- dijo Jasper pasándole una mano por la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces dejarían a Henry en paz si… si algo me pasara a mi, verdad?- Suemy siguió con las preguntas mientras tomaba la mano de Henry.

-Suemy- respondió Edward sonriendo- si este idiota se atreve a lastimarte o a provocar que algo malo te suceda, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de desollarlo vivo al estilo Muggle.

Henry trago saliva como pudo y comenzó a agitarse.

-No, no, no, no me refiero a eso Edward, se que Henry nunca jamás me lastimaría y… bueno, la cosa es por otro lado- explico Suemy apartado la mirada de sus hermanos.

-Entonces dinos por donde es la cosa- dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros, Henry ya transpiraba todo lo que habría sudado durante un partido de voleibol de playa, Suemy tomo aire y se preparo para decirlo, cerro los ojos para concentrarse mejor y lo soltó.

-Jasper, Edward, estoy embarazada- dijo de corridito, a sus hermanos les tomo un par de segundos asimilar lo que había dicho, se miraron el uno al otro durante dos segundos y después volvieron su mirada a Suemy completamente confundidos.

-Que tu que??!!- gritó Edward poniéndose de pie.

-Quien fue el idiota??!!- Jasper hizo lo miso que su hermano provocando que Henry se encogiera en su silla y que Ron y Remus se apresuraran hacia ellos.

-Chicos, ya, tranquilos…

-No puedo creer que tú...- gritó Edward incrédulo.

-Y que no te hayas...

-Cuándo empezaste a...- balbuceó Edward mirando a su hermana.

-Eres un... porque... cuando tú... ¡mi hermanita!- gritó Jasper señalando con un dedo acusador a Henry.

-No, por favor, esperen…- Henry también balbuceaba y se escondía detrás del cuerpo de Suemy, Ron estaba detrás de él, solo por si acaso, esos dos eran Aurores, muy buenos a decir verdad, Henry no tendría posibilidades contra ellos.

-Edward, Jazz, por favor, clámense- pidió la chica.

-Escúchenme, les pediré que se calmen por ultima vez, lo hecho, hecho esta- dijo Remus con voz autoritaria que provocó que todos se calmaran, ambos chicos Cullen se sentaron con los brazos cruzados y caras incrédulas, Suemy miro a Henry preocupada y el chico le devolvió una asustada mirada- lo único que queríamos era que la familia se enterara, y también informarles que Suemy quiere continuar en la escuela a pesar del embarazo, no se preocupen, se le darán todas las atenciones necesarias y…

-Dejarla aquí con ese!!- exclamo Edward apuntando a Henry con el dedo.

-Ni hablar, nos llevamos a Suemy a casa ahora mismo!- dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie.

-No, Jazz, me quiero quedar…

-No te quedaras cerca de él- respondió su hermano mirando a Henry con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Jasper, Henry ya me hizo lo que me hizo y el hecho de alejarme de él no cambiara nada- respondió Suemy cruzándose de brazos, Jasper y Edward fruncieron mas el ceño ante el comentario y Henry se hundió mas en su silla.

-Pero Suemy…

-No, Edward- lo interrumpió la chica- yo amo a Henry, y el me ama también, me ayudara con el bebé, no me dejara, y yo quiero quedarme con él.

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro y después asintieron con un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, hermanita, si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien por nosotros- dijo Jasper pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Y no le diremos nada a mamá y a papá, se lo dirás tu- dijo Edward desordenando cariñosamente el cabello de Suemy.

-Y Emmett?- pregunto la chica algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa- nosotros nos encargamos de él.

-Muchas gracias!- exclamo Suemy abrazándolos a ambos.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos, pedimos permiso en el trabajo para estar aquí- dijo Jasper soltando a Suemy.

-Ya se lo dijiste a Harry, Ron?- pregunto Edward mirando al pelirrojo.

-No, aun no, iremos a su casa hoy en la noche para contárselo- respondió Ron sonriendo.

-Bueno, entonces ni una palabra a él- dijo Edward, Ron asintió agradecido.

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, te queremos peque- dijo Jasper abrazando a Suemy y besándole la coronilla.

-Yo también Jazz- Suemy correspondió el abrazo.

-Cuídate, si?- pregunto Edward abrazándola también- y mas te vale ir pensando en el padrino, porque nos pelearemos entre todos para ser el padrino y lo sabes.

-Tranquilo, lo pensare detalladamente- respondió Suemy con una sonrisa, los hermanos se volvieron hacia Henry, quien se había puesto de pie, el chico les sonrió con timidez, los Cullen le dedicaron una mirada asesina antes de dirigirse a la chimenea, en cuanto se fueron, Henry se dejo caer en la silla.

-No, si, gran hombre que me toco, ni siquiera hablas delante de tus cuñados- dijo Suemy mirándolo con las manos en las caderas.

-Disculpa, pero si mis cuñados no fueran enormes, fuertes y excepcionalmente buenos en duelo tal vez hubiese dicho algo- dijo Henry cubriéndose la cara con las manos- necesito un poco de agua.

-Bajen a desayunar, Henry, después a clase y vas a tu castigo, aquí tienes, ayudaras en las cocinas por las siguientes dos semanas- dijo Remus.

-A las cocinas? Pero si…

-Claro! Mi castigo en las cocinas- casi grito Henry para que su padre no lo delatara, usualmente cuando los alumnos eran castigados en las cocinas lo único que hacían era comer mientras los elfos hacían todo el trabajo- comienzo hoy, gracias tío Remus, ahora nos vamos, ven Suemy, tienes que alimentarte bien.

-Ah no, si piensas que me pondré como ballena solo por estar embarazada estas muy pero muy equivocado Weasley- la pareja salio de la oficina tomada de la mano, los tres adultos los miraron salir, hubo un suspiro en general y después fueron hacia la chimenea para ir a sus respectivos trabajos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Henry corría solo por el pasillo, había dejado a Suemy en la enfermería después de un tremendo mareo que la hizo vomitar todo el desayuno y hasta una parte de la cena de la noche anterior, lo habían mandado a clase contra su voluntad, ahora corría rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería para recoger a Suemy, ya iba tarde, pensaba en un trabajo que le debía a Ron, tendría que terminarlo esa noche o se enfadaría con él, y ahora mas que nunca si que necesitaba ese ascenso, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de un aula vacía se abría y tres pares de manos lo arrastraban dentro, Henry perdió el equilibrio y cayo al piso, cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie de nuevo y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas se dio cuenta de quien lo había secuestrado.

-Jasper, Edward, Emmett- dijo a modo de saludo intentando sonar tranquilo, pero el temblor en su voz lo delato terriblemente.

-Como estas "cuñadito"- dijo Emmett poniendo un todo especialmente amenazador en la ultima palabra, los tres chicos Cullen rodeaban a Henry, los tres con los brazos cruzados y con sonrisas malvadas en sus rostros.

-Bi… bien, muy bien, co… como están ustedes?- pregunto Henry intentando sonar casual.

-Bueno, esta mañana me levante feliz- dijo Emmett con aire pensativo.

-Si, yo también- continuo Edward- pero luego vine al colegio y me dieron la noticia…

-De que nuestra pequeña hermanita menor esa embarazada del imbécil de su novio que no se cuido!!- termino Jasper gritando, Henry no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar cuando los tres enormes chicos se le dejaron venir encima.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vaya puntualidad, mira que dejarme en la enfermería todo el día, esa enfermera es casi tan terca como yo, no puedo creerlo, Henry, estas metido en un lío- Suemy caminaba sola por los pasillos del colegio, Henry no había ido a recogerla a la hora acordada y le había tenido que suplicar a la enfermera por que la dejara salir sola, al final accedió y ahora Suemy buscaba a su novio por todos lados- vas a ver lo que te espera por haberme dejado sola con esa doña loca en…

-Auxilio! Alguien por favor!- al doblar en una esquina escucho gritos amortiguados, apenas audibles.

-Pobre idiota, se escucha desesperado- dijo Suemy mientras seguía caminando.

-No seas niña, Weasley!

-Si, enfrenta tu castigo como hombre!- esas voces también se escuchaban amortiguadas y algo forzadas por el esfuerzo que les llevaba… golpear algo?

-Esas voces se parecen a…

-Emmett, por favor! Edward, se los suplico! Jasper, basta!!

-Henry!!- gritó Suemy y se hecho a correr por el pasillo siguiendo los gritos, rápidamente llego a un aula que estaba sellada con un hechizo- será mejor que me abran grandísimos tarados o ya verán como les va!!

El silencio se hizo dentro de la habitación, se escucho un golpe sordo y después nada.

-Se que están ahí dentro, ábranme!- nada, Suemy se estaba enojando, mas- Jasper, Edward, Emmett!!

La puerta, sin que Suemy siquiera tocara la varita, salio disparada, los tres hermanos retrocedieron inmediatamente, Henry estaba en el piso hecho bolita, alrededor de Suemy se podía sentir su magia desbocada, el embarazo la descontrolaba más de lo normal cuando se enfurecía.

-Henry, estas bien?- Suemy ayudo a su novio a ponerse de pie, estaba bastante golpeado, le salía sangre de la boca y la nariz y se había abierto la ceja izquierda, además de que al día siguiente tendría un buen de moretones por todos lados.

-Suemy, gracias, gracias!- exclamó Henry poniéndose detrás de su novia, quien se volvió a encarar a sus hermanos, los cuales estaban parados muy juntos y mirando al suelo.

-Pero que bola de idiotas me tocaron por hermanos!- grito Suemy provocando que sus hermanos se encogieran en su lugar, un extraño viento salio de la nada y comenzó a levantar polvo y papeles que había en el suelo, la magia de Suemy estaba descontrolada- por que golpearon a Henry de esa manera?! Les dije que lo dejaran en paz, el no tiene toda la culpa! También soy responsable en parte y que?! Me golpearan a mi también?!

-No!

-Claro que no Suemy!

-Como dices eso?!

-Pues yo si los golpeare a ustedes tres, idiotas!- Suemy les lanzo manotazos a sus hermanos, quienes no pudieron mas que encogerse y aceptar los golpes, Suemy ahora emitía un aura de maldad y enojo, sus hormonas se estaban descontrolando y con ellas, su magia- como es posible! Lo espere de Emmett pero no de ustedes dos!

-Oye!- se quejo Emmett, pero callo en cuanto la furiosa mirada de Suemy se poso sobre el, tomo a Henry de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la puerta, Henry salio casi corriendo, a como pudo pues tenia lastimado el tobillo derecho, Suemy se giro con la mano en la manija de la puerta y miro a sus hermanos con ojos entrecerrados.

-No quiero volver a verlos molestando a Henry o ninguno será el padrino de mi bebé y juro por Merlín que él o ella no sabrá que tiene tíos por parte mía!!- después de eso cerro la puerta del aula con un portazo, adentro, los tres Cullen respiraron tranquilos cuando todo el viento y el aura de maldad se detuvo, tendrían que calmarse, si de por si Suemy ya tenia carácter, ahora con el embarazo y el juego de hormonas que traía, era sumamente peligrosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras Suemy y Henry lidiaban con los tres chicos Cullen, Raven se paseaba por los pasillos rumbo al Gran Comedor, no había dormido en la torre Gryffindor, se había quedado en la enfermería a dormir, y no había visto a los chicos, ahora iba a desayunar, les tendría que decir del embarazo de Suemy, les tendría que decir que pronto seria tía, sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, por mas que odiara a Suemy, la expresión en el rostro de Henry cuando la miraba y ponía la palma de su mano en el vientre de la chica hacia que bajara la guardia, por supuesto que querría al bebé, seria su sobrino.

-Raven!!

-Que?!!- exclamo la chica, no se dio cuenta cuando había entrado al comedor y ahora intentaba sentarse encima de Xo- ay! Lo siento, estaba distraída.

-Tan distraída como para no ver que estaba sentado aquí?- pregunto Xo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si, es que… no creerán lo que paso, chicos- dijo Raven dejándose caer y recargando la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos.

-Rav, que paso?- pregunto Annie acercándose a su prima con mirada preocupada, rápidamente todos se volvieron hacia la pelirroja y le prestaron toda la atención.

-Aun no puedo creerlo- dijo la chica mas para si misma que para los demás.

-Raven, que sucede?- pregunto Ara.

-Es solo que… tan jóvenes y… viendo la chica que es y…

-Raven le estas dando vueltas al asunto, suéltalo ya- dijo Siri entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es sobre… Suemy- dijo Raven, todos dieron un bufido de cansancio.

-Raven, acostúmbrate a ella, Henry no da señales de querer desenamorarse muy pronto- dijo Jo sentándose y siguiendo con sus hot cakes.

-Si, es buena chica, deberías de dejar de tenerla en el esteriotipo de loca- aseguro Ara tomando un par de brownies.

-No, chicos, no lo entienden, no me estoy quejando de ella, lo que pasa es que…. ella esta embarazada.

-QUE?!!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo provocando que rehiciera el silencio poco usual en el Gran Comedor.

-Muchas gracias por silenciar a todos, chicos, necesito hacer un anuncio- dijo Remus alzando la voz desde la mesa de profesores, los chicos lo miraron con reproche, ahora tendrían que esperar a que diera sus anuncios antes de preguntarle a Raven que demonios sucedía en su familia, miraron a Henry y Suemy sentados unos asientos mas adelante, Henry servia grandes cantidades de comida en el plato de Suemy y ella lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras se ponía una mano en el vientre- atención a todos, debido a que la alumna Baudelaire tuvo que retirarse antes de fin de curso, nos dimos la oportunidad de aceptar a una alumna que había pedido un intercambio con la escuela, ella viene desde Sudamérica, alumnos de séptimo, por favor, den la bienvenida a su nueva compañera Charisse Pizarro.

Todo el alumnado se volvió hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, una chica asomo la cabeza lentamente, Remus le hizo señas para que se acercara a la mesa de profesores, la chica entro por completo al comedor y comenzó a caminar rápidamente intentando ocultar su sonrojado rostro con su cabello, era bajita y de tez morena, su cabello negro y algo ondulado caía en cascada hasta los hombros, Sirius la esperaba con el Sombrero Seleccionador en una mano.

-Vamos- le dijo Sirius cuando la chica se paro junto a él aun ocultando su rostro entre el cabello- si tienes un rostro hermoso pequeña, anda, ata ese cabello.

La chica le sonrió a Sirius sonrojándose aun más, pero se ato el cabello en una cola alta.

-Así esta mejor, ahora te pondré el Sombrero Seleccionador para saber en cual casa estarás- dijo Sirius haciendo una seña a Charisse para que se sentara en el taburete detrás de ella, así lo hizo y Sirius le coloco el sombrero.

-Linda- dijo Siri estudiando el rostro emocionado de Charisse.

-Si, bastante linda- dijo Jo, andaba muy enamoradizo en esa época, le encanto la chica apenas la vio, su cabello ondulado y castaño, largo hasta el hombro, sus enormes ojos café y esa tímida sonrisa acompañada con el sonrojo en su bronceada piel.

-Gryffindor!- grito el sombrero los leones rompieron en aplausos y silbidos, la chica fue rápidamente hacia la mesa y se sentó junto a unas chicas de quinto, ya que era el único lugar disponible.

-Bien, después de darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva alumna, que continúe el banquete!- la comida apareció frente a Charisse, sorprendiéndola, en su otra escuela eso no sucedía, pedías lo que querías comer y te lo traían los elfos domésticos, como un restaurante.

-Raven, habla, como esta eso de que Suemy esta embarazada?- pregunto Ara acercándose a su prima, todos los demás chicos se acercaron para escuchar bien la historia, ya hablarían con Charisse cuando llegara a la Sala Común.

-Pues si, que Suemy tiene aproximadamente dos meses de embarazo, y el bebé es lógicamente de Henry, y que voy a ser tía- explico Raven de corridito mientras recargaba la cabeza en una de las palmas de sus manos.

-No puedo creerlo!- exclamo Annie.

-Tan responsable!- dijo Clio.

-Pobre Henry.

-Si lo compadezco- dijeron los gemelos mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Pero se ven… felices, no?- preguntó Felias sin dejar de ver a la pareja.

-Bueno, si, Henry esta feliz, completamente aterrado por el hecho de ser un padre tan joven, pero es feliz- respondió Raven encogiéndose de hombros- ya no quiero hablar de mi futuro sobrino si no les molesta, tenemos examen rápido con el tío Sirius y no he terminado de estudiar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Charisse no había aparecido en ninguna de las clases de séptimo curso, al parecer tenia que presentarse en la biblioteca para terminar unos papeles que habían quedado pendientes por lo del intercambio, así que los chicos no la vieron hasta que las clases terminaron y volvieron a la sala común.

-Que tanto estará haciendo, lleva en la biblioteca todo el día- dijo Jo exasperado, todos se habían sentado en los sillones esperando a que la chica llegara para poder hablar con ella y conocerla.

-Tranquila, viene desde muy lejos, supongo que el idioma y esas cosas son difíciles para ella- explico Ara sin despegar la vista del libro que leía.

-Tal vez le den clases extra o algo así- opino Clio pasando una revista para que Annie viera unos zapatos que le habían gustado- perfecto regalo de navidad.

-Genial, me ahorraste el romperme la cabeza preguntándome que regalarte- dijo Annie anotando el modelo y color de los zapatos, en esas fechas las chicas comenzaban a planear las compras navideñas, los chicos las criticaban, pero siempre andaban a ultima hora haciendo compras como locos.

La sala común se fue vaciando poco a poco, cerca de las 10 de la noche el retrato se abrió, en la sala solo quedaban los chicos y un par de estudiante de quinto y cuarto curso, Charisse entro con un montón de libros cargando, Jo, Siri, Xo y Felias se apresuraron a ayudarle.

-Permítenos- dijo o tomando un montón de libros, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Gracias- murmuro la chica sonrojándose.

-No hay de que- respondió Xo mientras avanzaba de regreso con las chicas.

-Vamos, ven a conversar un rato, eres de nuestro curso- dijo Siri dando empujoncitos amigables a Charisse, la chica sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a las chicas.

-_Hola amiga!_- exclamo Annie con un terrible acento. (**n/a:** Annie intenta hablar español.. recuerden ke se supone habla ingles..!!)

-_Hola_- respondió Charisse sonriéndoles a todos.

-Nos presento- dijo Siri dejando los libros de Charisse sobre la mesa y comenzando a señalar a todos los presentes- mi hermana Annie, mis primas Raven y Ara, ella es Clio, ellos son Felias y Xo, mi hermano Jo y yo soy Sirius, no te preocupes si no recuerdas los nombres, puedes preguntarnos cuantas veces necesites.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos, y gracias por lo de los nombres- dijo Charisse sinceramente, no recordaría los nombres dentro de 5 minutos, después se volvió a mirar a Ara- tu eres Ara, entonces?

-Si, así es- respondió la aludida con una sonrisa.

-Había un chico buscándote afuera, me dio que te dijera que por favor lo encontraras en el vestíbulo, el estaría ahí hasta media noche, esperándote- explico Charisse haciendo memoria, la cual no era su fuerte.

-Un chico?- pregunto Ara extrañada, a media noche quien querría verla.

-Si, era un Ravenclaw, así se llaman los azules, verdad?- pregunto algo confundida la chica nueva, todos asintieron.

-Tobey?- dio Ara entre esperanzada y entristecida.

-Creo que si, no recuerdo su nombre, aunque era guapo- respondió Charisse.

-No vayas Ara- dijo Clio rápidamente.

-Clio tiene razón, el idiota no merece que lo mires a la cara- dijo Annie mirando a su prima seriamente.

-Chicas…

-Ara, prénsalo, es un imbécil, y no cambiara por nada- la interrumpió Raven.

-Es solo que… se que es un estúpido animal sin sentimientos, pero si quiere hablar conmigo es por algo, no?- dijo Ara encogiéndose de hombros- si me dice alguna otra cosa sobre licántropos juro que se los digo a los chicos y entonces pueden acabar con el de la manera que se les plazca.

-Ya dijiste!

-No te vayas a retractar, Ara- dijo Xolur levantando las cejas como advertencia.

-Claro que no, ustedes y mi padre serán los primeros en enterarse- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie- gracias por el mensaje Charisse, hablamos mas tarde.

-No hay de que- respondió la latina mientras Ara por el retrato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ara bajo las escaleras y recorrió los pasillos lentamente, pensaba en lo que le esperaba con Tobey, después de lo que le había dicho en su ultima cita, no sabia que esperar, una simple disculpa no bastaría, debía tener una muy buena razón para odiar a los licántropos, ella quería escucharlo y perdonarlo, pero tenia que ser fuerte, hacerlo sufrir, no se dio cuenta cuando al fin llego al vestíbulo, se recargo contra la pared antes de dar vuelta para llegar hasta donde la esperaban, respiro hondo un par de veces y se dirigió hacia donde Tobey se encontraba, estaba sentado dándole la espalda, por lo que no la vio llegar.

-Me buscabas Byron?- pregunto Ara fríamente, cuando el chico la miro ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con frialdad.

-Ara, yo… si, gracias por venir y darme otra oportuni…

-Ya dime que querías, tengo compañera nueva y tengo que ir a presentarme- lo interrumpió la chica, no le pondría las cosas fáciles.

-Si, claro- dijo Tobey, se veía nervioso, Ara no relajo su postura a pesar de la mirada de suplica del chico- Ara lo lamento muchísimo, no tenia idea de que tu… bueno sabia lo de tu padre pero nunca los relacione, no te miraba como la hija del director, era simplemente Ara, creo que fue por eso que no relacione la licantropía contigo y…

-Eso no cambia nada de lo que dijiste, si yo no te lo hubiese dicho nunca entonces seguirías odiando a los licántropos igual y…

-No, Ara, tú no entiendes…

-Claro que entiendo!- exclamo la chica poniendo los brazos a los costados con los puños fuertemente cerrados, las lagrimas invadían sus ojos- si yo no fuese licántropo tu los odiarías igual, eso me afecta por que mi padre también es licántropo, pero como ahora sabes que yo también lo soy entonces quieres cambiar de parecer así de radicalmente y ahora te parecen bien y… y…

-Ara, no me malinterpretes pero, la verdad es que no cambiare de parecer del todo- la interrumpió Tobey dejando a Ara completamente sorprendida, ahora salía con que no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho? Pero como se atrevía- antes de que me grites algo mas, te pido, te suplico que me escuches, por favor.

Ara guardo silencio intentando calmarse y detener las lágrimas que salían descontroladamente, se cruzo de brazos, le dio la espalda al Ravenclaw y murmuro con la voz mas segura que pudo encontrar.

-Te escucho- Tobey se levando de su lugar y rodeo a Ara para poder estar frente a ella.

-Cuando yo tenía 5 años mis padres, mi hermana, mi hermano y yo fuimos a acampar- comenzó el chico, Ara desviaba la mirada para no verlo, pero estaba completamente ateta a lo que decía- no nos percatamos de que esa noche era Luna Llena, la verdad no nos importaba mucho, no veíamos ningún peligro, pero estábamos muy equivocados.

La voz de Tobey reflejaba una enorme tristeza, lo que provoco que Ara lo mirara, aunque no relajo su postura, Tobey miraba al piso tristemente.

-En la noche mis hermanos y yo dormíamos, mis padres se habían quedado platicando frente a la fogata, mi padre fue hacia el bosque, creo que fue al baño, y mi madre se quedo sola, yo solo recuerdo haber escuchado el grito de mamá y gruñidos, muchos gruñidos, después mi padre nos apareció a mis hermanos y a mi en la casa, el volvió por mamá, peor ya era demasiado tarde, el licántropo la había asesinado, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de quedar como licántropo, el lobo la mato por completo- Tobey termino el relato con lagrimas en los ojos, se negaba a dejarlas salir, Ara relajo sus brazos y se adelanto para poder abrazarlo, el chico no rechazo el abrazo.

-Tobey, lo siento tanto- dijo Ara sin soltar al chico, Tobey se aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de Ara.

-Quiero que sepas que de verdad te quiero Ara, la licantropía es algo con lo que podré lidiar, estoy seguro, pero debes entender que toda mi vida los odie por haberme arrebatado a mi madre, por favor Ara, dame otra oportunidad- susurro el chico mientras enterraba su rostro en el cabello de la chica, el cual se había vuelto de un morado oscuro, la chica e separo solo lo suficiente para poder mirar a Tobey a los ojos, después lo beso tiernamente, el chico devolvió el beso rápidamente.

-Quieres ir a pasear por el lago, no es Luna Llena- dijo Ara sonriendo.

-Me encantaría- respondió Tobey tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la salida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-

La semana siguió sin acontecimientos relevantes, Charisse se había acoplado muy bien al grupo y ya estaba ganando confianza, aunque a veces su falta de lenguaje era un problema, principalmente por que les daba mucha risa pero no sabían si herirían los sentimientos de la chica si reían, con el tiempo se fueron dando cuenta que ella misma se burlaba, así que ya no se empeñaban tanto en disimular sus sonrisas o carcajadas, dependiendo de la equivocación, Jo lleva toda la semana tomando valor para invitarla a salir, la cosa era que, no tenían visita programad para ir a Hogsmeade hasta un fin de semana antes de las vacaciones, no podía esperar tanto, así que decidió mostrarle a Charisse el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta ese sábado, el viernes después de la clase de Defensa la tomo por el brazo antes de que saliera del aula.

-Charisse, podemos hablar- a chica lo miro medio sorprendida y asintió con la cabeza, esperaron a que el resto del alumnado saliera del aula, Sirius se quedo acomodando unos papeles con tanta lentitud que Jo se desespero, carraspeó y cuando Sirius lo miro, el chico le dedico una mirada de suplica.

-Claro, los dejare solos, lo siento, ya me voy, me retiro, con permiso, nos vemos, hasta luego, ya, ya, me voy, adiós…

-Tío Sirius!- exclamo Jo haciendo que Sirius subiera rápidamente las escaleras y cerrara la puerta de su oficina- los siento.

-No hay problema- sonrió Charisse después lo miro curiosa- que querías decirme?

-Pues, me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana- dijo Jo con voz segura y una sonrisa irresistible.

-Hogsmeade? Que es eso?- pregunto Charisse frunciendo el ceño.

-Es un pueblecillo que esta cerca de aquí, es completamente mágico, puedo darte un tour por ahí- respondió Jo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Genial, pero, podemos ir solos?- pregunto Charisse dirigiendo una mirada furtiva hacia la oficina de Sirius.

-Claro que… no, pero no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que vamos, confía en mi- dijo Jo sonriendo coquetamente, Charisse devolvió al sonrisa y ambos salieron hacia su siguiente clase.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era sábado, Jo se arreglaba para ir a Hogsmeade, unos jeans desgastado y una camisa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco negro encima, tenis blancos y su rebelde cabello… rebelde, se dio una ultima mirad al espejo y salio de la habitación, los demás chicos, mas dormidos que despiertos, le desearon suerte, Jo espero en la sala común hasta que Charisse bajo, eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana.

-Buenos días- dijo la chica llamando la atención de Jo.

-Hola, te ver hermosa- sonrió Jo al verla con una falda de mezclilla y mallas grises, tenia puesta una blusa de manga larga que le llegaba apenas unos centímetros sobre el dobladillo de la falta, era negra deslavada y muy ancha.

-Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo- respondió Charisse con una sonrisa.

-Nos vamos?- Xo le tendió el brazo a Charisse y ella lo tomo con una risita, salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda y se dirigieron a la estatua que los llevaría a Hogsmeade.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto Charisse al ver que Jo sacaba su varita sobre la bruja.

-Tendremos que caminar un poco, pero recuerda que no podemos ser descubiertos- dijo Jo, ambos se metieron en el pasadizo y comenzaron a caminar, entre bromas, risas y platica llegaron a Hogsmeade, no les pareció que hubiese pasado el tiempo.

-En donde estamos?- pregunto Charisse al ver todas las cajas y montones de dulces apilados por todos lados.

-Estamos en el sótano de HoneyDukes, la dulcería del pueblo- respondió Jo mientras sacaba su capa de invisibilidad de la mochila- ven, no nos pueden ver.

-Pero que…- la frase de Charisse murió en sus labios cuando vio a Jo desaparecer tras la manta plateada, la chica dio un grito ahogado de sorpresa, entonces Jo la cubrió a ella también con la capa.

-Hola- la saludo cuando lo pudo ver de nuevo.

-Esto es genial- dijo la chica, con mucho cuidado salieron del sótano y de la tienda, intentando no chocar con nadie, gracias a que no había excursión de los chicos de Hogwarts estaba algo vació.

-Bien, que quieres hacer?- pregunto Jo una vez que se quitaron la capa y la guardo en su mochila de nuevo.

-Quiero conocer todo!- exclamo Charisse corriendo calle abajo para ver todas las tiendas mágicas que había, Jo la llevo a Zonko, a conocer la lechucearía, le mostró donde había boutiques mágicas, pero se las arreglo para no entrar en ellas, pasearon por las calles, tomaron chocolate caliente y fueron a las Tres Escobas a comer, eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde, casi la hora de regresar, cuando Charisse la vio.

-Por Merlín, esa casa si que da miedo- dijo la chica acercándose a la pequeña cerca que los separaba de la Casa de los Gritos.

-Si, es la casa mas embrujada de toda Gran Bretaña- explico Jo sonriendo para sus adentros.

-En verdad?!- pregunto Charisse mirándolo con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

-Sip, dicen que esta infestada con fantasmas y poltergeist y que algunas veces se escucha el sonido de… hey! Espera, a donde vas?!- grito Jo al ver a Charisse a mitad del camino que llevaba a la casa.

-Vamos, no seas gallina, solo quiero echar un vistazo dentro!- grito Charisse mientras corría hacia la casa.

-Esta chica esta loca!- se dijo Jo a si mismo- me agrada, de verdad que si.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, estaba cubierta de tablas, las ventanas igual, solo podían medio mirar el interior, claro que Jo ya había estado ahí dentro, en muchas ocasiones, pero Charisse parecía muy emocionada, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

-No veo nada- dijo la chica mientras intentaba apartar una de las tablas para poder ver mejor.

-Podríamos entrar, solo que por atrás, para que nadie nos vea- le dijo Xo señalando hacia la cerca por la que habían entrado.

-En serio?! Genial!! Vamos, vamos!- dijo Charisse dando la vuelta a la casa inmediatamente.

-Si que esta mal de la cabeza- dijo Jo siguiendo a la chica, llegaron a la puerta trasera, la cual estaba mucho menos cubierta por tablas que la puerta principal.

-Se ve muy oscuro- dijo Charisse mirando por un orificio entre las tablas.

-Tu conjura un Lumos, yo abro la puerta- dijo Jo sacando su varita, Charisse encendió la suya y espero a que Jo abriera, con un simple movimiento de la varita del chico, varios clavos salieron volando y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido escalofriante.

-Uy! Esto si da miedo!- dijo Charisse mas emocionada que asustada.

Entraron a la casa en total silencio, la puerta no se mantenía muy abierta que digamos, por lo que estaba muy oscuro, caminaron silenciosamente por la casa, Jo había encendido su varita también y guiaba a Charisse.

-Con cuidado, no hagas ningún ruid…- algo se había movido en el piso de arriba, Jo miro hacia las escaleras con el entrecejo fruncido, después respiro tranquilizándose, que tonto, si esa casa se movía de un lado para otro con el viento, lógico que habría movimiento, Charisse se abrazo de su brazo izquierdo, miraba a todos lados asustada, pero parecía que la adrenalina del momento le encantaba, Jo sonrió altaneramente- que dices si subimos y averiguamos que fue eso.

-Pero… no seria muy peligroso?

-Que, ahora me dirás que tienes miedo?- pregunto Jo provocando a la chica.

-Claro que no!- exclamo con un susurro la chica- es solo que… bueno, no quiero molestar a los fantasmas y…

-Tonterías, vamos arriba- dijo Jo avanzando, Charisse se movía pegada a él.

Subieron las escaleras con muchísimo cuidado, pasaron por un par de habitaciones completamente destrozadas, Charisse ahogaba gritos de vez en cuando, cuando veía algo que parecía ser sangre o cuando algún pedazo de tela se movía mucho, Jo la conducía por la casa pretendiendo también estar un poco asustado, fue entonces cuando escucharon un ruido extraño, aun extraño para la Casa de los Gritos.

-Que fue eso?- preguntó Charisse con un susurro mientras se pegaba mas a Jo.

-No lo se- respondió este, de verdad no lo sabia, claro que no había fantasmas en la casa, ya se lo habían dicho, pero ese ruido, provenía de lo que se suponía era un armario, Jo se acerco lentamente, Charisse lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte, Jo entrelazo su mano con la de Charisse y ambos se acercaron a la puerta.

-Lista?- pregunto el chico apuntando su varita, ya apagada, hacia la puerta, la chica asintio levemente, Jo movió su varita y la puerta se abrió.

-BOO!!- gritaron Siri, Xo, Felias, Annie, Clio, Ara y Raven cuando la pareja abrió la puerta.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!- gritaron Jo y Charisse, ella retrocedió hasta pisar la lámpara de aceite que los chicos llevaban cuando querían usar sus varitas para otra cosa que no fuera Lumos.

-Cuidado!- gritaron todos al ver que el aceite se derramaba y el suelo de la habitación comenzaba a incendiarse- oh oh!

-Aláguenlo, rápido!- grito Felias mientras sacaba la varita.

-Cuidado, Charisse, ven acá!- grito Jo extendiendo los brazos hacia la chica.

-_Me quemo! Me quemo!_- gritaba Charisse mientras daba vueltas por todos lados e intentaba quitarse la chaqueta de Jo que estaba ardiendo en la espalda, al recargarse para intentar apagarlo, la chica incendio las cortinas y cuando arrojo la chaqueta lejos de ella, esta cayo sobre la cama incendiándola también- _ay no!_

-Cuidado! Lancen Aquiamenti!- grito Ara sobre los gritos de todos, los chicos obedecieron y comenzaron a lanzar agua sobre todas las superficies intentando sacar a Charisse de ahí.

-Charisse, por aquí!- grito Raven cuando se abrio un pequeño huevo entre el fuego, Charisse agarro impulso y salto hacia las chicas, Annie y Clio la medio atraparon, pero se fueron hacia atrás provocando otro mini incendio con otra lámpara que apenas si tenia aceite.

-Aláguenlo! Apaguen ese!- grito Xo, las chicas se apresuraron alanzar los hechizos, 5 minutos después, con un montón de humo saliendo por todos lados y todos llenos de cenizas, el fuego parecía estar extinto, echaron otro buen regaderazo y salieron de ahí corriendo, irían por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador, no tenían mas remedio, el humo que salía de la casa había llamado la atención de varios habitantes.

Corrieron hasta que llegaron a los terrenos del colegio, seguían asustados por lo que había pasado, casi se rostizaban vivos! Cuando salieron todos se miraron, estaban hechos un desastre, todos comenzaron a reír.

-Eso estuvo… muy… muy cerca… chicos- dijo Siri sin dejar de reír.

-Ya lo se, vieron la cara de Charisse cuando estaba atrapada?- pregunto Clio riendo con ganas.

-Si, y la cara de Xo cuando la lampara casi les cae encima a ustedes chicas!- dijo Felias señalando a Annie, Clio y Charisse, todos rieron tambien, menos Xo, si se había asustado con esa.

-Y la cara del director cuando descubra quienes fueron los autores del caos?- todos dejaron de reír inmediatamente y miraron hacia el dueño de la voz.

-Pa… papá- murmuro Ara poniéndose de pie, todos la imitaron, estaban fritos.

-Todos… a mi oficina… ahora!- exclamo Remus y se quedo de pie ahí esperando que todos se movieran hacia su oficina- espérenme ahí, tengo que arreglar unas cosas en Hogsmeade!

Los chicos llegaron a la oficina del Director Lupin, por que oh si, ahora era Director Lupin y no tío Remus o papá, habían semi-incendiado la Casa de los Gritos, estaban de verdad muertos, y la primera frase que les dirigió Remus cuando volvió de Hogsmeade se los confirmaba.

-Castigados!! Y llamare a todos sus padres para que sepan lo que hicieron!!- había gritado en cuanto se había detenido detrás de su escritorio- los quiero a todos mañana a primera hora para platicar con sus padres, señorita Pizarro no levantare un acta sobre su comportamiento solo por que lleva apenas una semana aquí, pero eso no quiere decir que se libre del castigo, y tu- dijo Remus señalando a Ara- luego hablamos de esto Ara, ahora todos fuera!

Los chicos no esperaron a que se los dijeran dos veces, salieron huyendo inmediatamente y lamentándose, pasaría lo que quedaba de la estadía en Hogwarts sin excursiones a Hogsmeade.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Muy bien, repasemos de nuevo esto- dijo Eli, ella y todos los del nuevo circulo interno estaban sentados en la enorme mesa del comedor del castillo, tenían planeado su ataque y ahora, tras un nuevo descubrimiento de Snape, Eli había cambiado algunas cosas y estaba sumamente entusiasmada- la próxima semana dejaremos otro par de Mortifagos en las afueras de Londres, los Aurores nunca sabrán lo que intentamos hacer.

-Aun no resolvemos la parte para liberar a los demás Mortifagos- dijo Pansy, estaba sentada junto a Draco, tomados de la mano.

-No te preocupes mamá, Snape ya lo tiene todo previsto- dijo Eli con un ademán para quitarle importancia.

-El día de Navidad atacaremos Londres, los Aurores estarán preparados, siempre esperamos a que estén distraídos así que esta vez tomaran precauciones- comenzó la explicación Snape.

-En ese caso, para que atacar en Navidad?- pregunto Bellatrix rodando los ojos, estaba sentada con los pies sobre la mesa.

-Por que así estamos seguros de que Harry Potter se presentara y la segunda parte del plan será un éxito- explico Snape.

-Parte dos?- pregunto Draco mirando a Snape confundido.

-Es muy extraño cuando un Horrocruxe se divide, Snape encontró en uno de los libros de magia negra del castillo que los objetos que contengan las partes del Horrocruxe dividido pueden cambiar de naturaleza- respondió Eli dirigiéndose a la chimenea, tenia que regresar a Hogwarts antes de que alguien despertara y la descubriera.

-Quieres decir que…

-Exacto, la familia Potter me tendrá de visita después de navidad- interrumpió Eli a Bellatrix mientras tomaba un puñadote polvos Flu y se metía a la chimenea- y ellos ni siquiera se darán cuenta, Hogwarts!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El lunes llego, y con esto, el castigo de los chicos, Remus los había mandado a las cocinas, a lavar los platos de la cena, eran bastantes, y les había prohibido a los Elfos Domésticos entrar a la cocina hasta que los chicos terminaran, se organizaron rápidamente, Siri tiraría los restos de comida de los platos, Raven y Jo enjabonarían los platos, Charisse y Clio los enjuagarían, Felias y Ara los secarían, y Annie y Xo los llevarían atrás para guardarlos.

-Esto es asqueroso- dijo Raven metiendo uno de los platos al agua enjabonada y tallando con un estropajo.

-Lo bueno es que es solo por un día- dijo Felias pasando un trapo por todo el contorno de uno de los platos ya limpios y después dejando lo en la pila que Xo y Annie llevarían a las estanterías.

-Lo se, gracias al tío Remus por ser tan comprensivo- dijo Annie tomando una pila de platos para moverlos de lugar, Xo se acerco y tomo otra pila, el doble de grande que la que traía Annie y siguió a la chica hacia la otra habitación para dejar los platos, surgió un silencio incomodo cuando se encontraban los dos solos, Annie no encontraba una estantería vacía para sus platos, Xo los había dejado en la mesa y se había vuelto hacia ella sentándose sobre la mesa enseguida de los platos, Annie lo ignoro olímpicamente intentando buscar la estantería que les habían indicado, al ver que era ignorado Xo se levanto y fue hacia Annie.

-Sabes no comprendo por que te portas así conmigo- dijo el chico metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

-No entiendo de que hablas- dijo Annie sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Me ignoras, no intentas ni siquiera hablar conmigo, después de lo que me hiciste en el Gran Comedor…

-Después de lo que YO te hice en el Gran Comedor?!- exclamo Annie volviéndose para encarar a Xo, pero no se acerco a él- que me dices de tu genial actuación con tu amigo Felias? Como crees que me sentí cuando los vi?!

-A estas alturas deberías dejar de ser tan tonta y comprender que yo no quería besarlo!- exclamo Xo alzando los brazos y dando otro paso hacia ella.

-Tonta?! Acaso me llamaste tonta, Xolur?!- pregunto Annie algo histérica.

-Claro que si, es el calificativo exacto para describir tu comportamiento- respondió Xolur acercándose un paso mas.

-Esa es otra cuestión por la cual te odio, eres tan… tan…

-Tan que, Potter? Vamos, dilo!- la reto Xolur acercándose con paso firme.

-Si te acercas un paso mas te estrello los platos en la cabeza Xolur!!- exclamo Annie, Xo no se vio intimidado y avanzo firmemente hacia la chica.

CRASH!

El sonido de no menos de 10 platos quebrándose se dejo escuchar en el cuarto de lavado, todos se volvieron hacia donde procedía el sonido.

-Ven, les dije que no los dejaran solos- dio Clio dejando un plato a medio enjuagar y corriendo hacia la puerta por la que habían salido Annie y Xo, los demás, principalmente los gemelos, la siguieron rápidamente- un de ellos debe estar muerto o agonizando.

-Annie!

-Estas… bien?- la pregunta de Jo fue bajando de nivel mientras comprendía la escena que estaba contemplando, los platos que Annie había llevado en brazos estaban en el suelo, todos en mil pedazos, y ella estaba colgada del cuello de Xo mientras el chico la abrazaba por la cintura, se besaban apasionadamente sin importarles, o sin darse cuenta, de sus espectadores, los dedos de Annie estaban enredados en el cabello azul de Xo mientras el le acariciaba la espalda y la besaba- XOLUR!!

El grito de Siri los hizo detenerse al instante, pero no separaron sus labios ni se movieron de su lugar, solo abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente victimas del pánico, ambos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para encontrarse a las dos furias pelirrojas que estaban en la puerta.

-Erm… hola chicos- saludo Xo con voz nerviosa, soltó a Annie inmediatamente y se alejo de ella con pasos lentos e inseguros.

-Estas…

-Muerto!- gritaron ambos gemelos antes de comenzar la persecución, Annie les gritaba que se detuvieran, Xo saltaba mesas, sillas y demás obstáculos huyendo de los dos pequeños Potter, gracias a Merlín no llevaban sus varitas, Remus se las había confiscado, pero eso no les impidió hacer un desastre, todos los platos que ya habían lavado y otros que no habían sido usados cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo cuando Xo, al dar una vuelta demasiado abierta, choco contra la estantería, los gemelos pasaron por encima de ellos destruyendo los pocos que habían quedado enteros.

-No puede ser!- exclamo Raven desesperada.

-Mi papá nos va a matar!- dijo Ara tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Claro, lo bueno era que solo nos habían dado un día de castigo- se quejo Felias, ahora lavarían todos los platos de la semana gracias a la escenita de celos de los Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era sábado por la tarde, Henry había ido a la cocina a traerle pesado ahumado con salsa de chocolate y jarabe de fresa, delicioso según sus hormonas de embarazo, ella estaba en la biblioteca, estaba por irse a su habitación cuando lo vio, Siri había dejado su celular en la biblioteca, los Potter habían tenido una pequeña reunión familiar con respecto a una broma o algo así, tenia que ver con platos rotos, era todo lo que sabia, y ahora, el señor y la señora Potter estaban en la biblioteca escogiendo cuales libros les servirían para la navidad, harían una enorme fiesta en su casa y querían que todo fuera…

-Perfecto- se dijo Suemy a si misma cuando vio que Ginny tomaba el celular de Siri y se lo metía en el bolsillo antes de salir de la biblioteca junto a su esposo cargado de libros, ahora ella necesitaba un celular para que no reconocieran el numero, miro a un par de chicas de curso inferior entrar en la biblioteca, típicas nerds, se acerco a ellas rápidamente- disculpen, pero necesito un celular, prometo devolvérselos en cuanto termine, es por la escuela.

Suemy les mostró su insignia de Premio Anual a las chiquillas, quienes no dudaron en entregarle un celular, Suemy siguió con cuidado y cautela a los Potter hasta que estuvieron cerca de donde iban a retirarse por Red Flu, fue entonces cuando Suemy saco el celular prestado y marco el número de Siri, Ginny sintió el celular vibrar en su bolsillo y lo tomo, no conocía el numero así que decidió contestar.

-Hola?- dijo al abrir el teléfono, Harry se detuvo a mirarla.

-Oh, disculpe, creo que me equivoque de numero- dijo Suemy con voz de fingido sufrimiento, tenia que aparentar que lloraba para que la broma saliera bien.

-A quien buscaba?- pregunto Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Si… Sirius, Sirius Potter- tartamudeo Suemy, era muy buena actriz.

-Si, este es su celular, pero lo olvido, quieres dejarle un recado?- pregunto Ginny amablemente.

-Yo… yo solo… puede decirle que necesito hablar urgentemente con él, soy… Megan, la chica con la que salio hace dos meses a Hogsmeade, es solo que… bueno sucedió algo imprevisto- dijo Suemy entre sollozos.

-Estas bien, cariño, que pasa?- pregunto Ginny algo preocupada, esa chica había salido con su Sirius y ahora se escuchaba realmente triste y preocupada.

-Yo… se que no es el mejor medio para decírselo a él, pero… creo que estoy embarazada.

-QUE?!!- el grito de Ginny fácilmente se escucho hasta Hogsmeade, Suemy colgó el teléfono rápidamente y se oculto tras una estatua- estas segura de eso?! Hola!! Me escuchas!!

-Ginny que sucede?- pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Sirius… Sirius, tengo que hablar con él!- dijo Ginny, a Harry se le fue la preocupación al ver la ira en los ojos de su pelirroja, esto no seria nada bueno, Suemy aguanto la risa mientras miraba a los Potter dirigirse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, afortunadamente ella también tenia que ir allí, Henry había quedado de verla ahí con su pescado.

-Mmm… pescado- dijo Suemy y se le hizo agua la boca, tendría espectáculo y comida, nada mejor para un sábado en la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny llego al retrato de la Dama Gorda rápidamente, Harry venia detrás de ella suplicándole que se tranquilizara y le dijera que sucedía.

-Contraseña?- pidió la mujer del retrato.

-Escúcheme, debo entrar a la sala ahora mismo- exigió Ginny.

-Lo lamento, pero si no tienen la contraseña, no pueden entrar- explico la señora Gorda sin inmutarse ante el tono de Ginny.

-Pero no lo entiende! Debe dejarme entrar ahora mismo!

-Cariño, por favor, no podremos entrar si no tenemos la contraseña, mejor vamos con Remus, me explicas que pasa y llamamos a Sirius, si?- dijo Harry acariciando la espalda de Ginny para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Oh, claro que no, mi show no se va- dijo Suemy en voz baja y después salio de su escondite para dejar pasar a los Potter a la sala común- Hola señor y señora Potter, que hacen por acá?

Suemy, que bueno que te encontramos aquí!- exclamo Ginny al ver a la chica- necesito que me dejes entrar a la sala común.

-Claro, por supuesto, pero, por que quiere entrar?- pregunto Suemy como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se acercaba al retrato para decir la contraseña.

-Cosa familiar- respondió la pelirroja entre dientes.

-Por supuesto- dijo Suemy, después dio la contraseña y dejo entrar a ambos Potter, rápidamente Ginny busco a Siri con la vista, peor no estaba, Suemy se dirigió inocentemente hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, usualmente ella y Henry iban ahí para pasar el rato, ya que los chicos nunca estaban en la habitación mas que para dormir, escucho los pasos de Ginny y Harry siguiéndola, sonrió para sus adentros- Henry, estas aquí?

-Sirius Potter, si estas ahí dentro, estas metido en un enorme lío, jovencito- dijo Ginny aporreando la puerta, la cual fue abierta inmediatamente por Henry, Suemy entro rápidamente y se dirigió a la cama de su novio, ahí la esperaba su delicioso pescado.

-Que pasa?- le pregunto Henry a Suemy cuando ella se senté en la cama y tomo el tenedor.

-No lo se, me los encontré afuera y dijeron que necesitaban entrar- respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros y pinchando un pedazo de pescado con el tenedor.

-Sirius!- Ginny se acerco a la cama de su hijo y cerro las cortinas tras correr a Xo y Jo de ahí, ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, Harry también se metió entre las cortinas, no sabia que demonios pasaba, pero Ginny estaba furiosa.

-Mamá, que sucede?- escudaron preguntar al confundido y sorprendido chico Potter, Jo y Xo se habían sentado en la cama junto a Felias y escuchaban atentamente, al igual que Henry y Suemy.

-QUE, QUE SUCEDE?! TE EXPLICARE LO QUE SUCEDE, SIRIUS!! UNA CHICA LLAMO A TU CELULAR DICIENDO QUE SALIO CONTIDGO HACE DOS MESES Y QUE AHORA PIENSA QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA!! ESO ES LO QUE SUCEDE!!- grito Ginny blandiendo el celular frente a su hijo mientras le daba golpecitos en el hombro con la mano libre.

-Que?!- exclamaron Harry y Siri, todos en la habitación abrieron los ojos como platos, todos menos la embarazada con antojos raros de Suemy, que intentaba contener la sonrisa metiéndose pescado y mas pescado a la boca.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN IRRESPONSABLE SIRIUS!! SE QUE ES INEVITABLE LO DE LAS RELACIONES PERO POR LO MENOS PENSE QUE TE CUIDARIAS!!- siguió Ginny con su sermón y uno que otro manotazo mientras Siri abría y cerraba la boca intentando comprender lo que su madre le había dicho- Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE YO NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO A LA CHICA!! SIQUIERA HERMIONE CONOCIA A SUEMY DESDE HACIA TIEMPO, Y AHORA YO… YO... SERE ABUELA Y… Y…

-Ginny, clámate por favor- pidió Harry, aun estaba algo shockeado por la noticia, no, abuelo no!

-Mamá, pero… yo no… de quien me hablas?!- exclamo Siri mirando a su madre, asustado.

-Ni siquiera la recuerdas!!- grito Ginny dramatizando de mas.

-Pero, mamá, que yo recuerde estaba castigado hace dos meses no me dejaron ir a Hogsmeade por que estaba castigado- explico Siri rápidamente.

-Que?- pregunto Ginny dejando el drama y mirando confundida a su hijo.

-Si, hace dos meses me tuviste castigado por tres semanas, no fui a Hogsmeade- respondió Siri tranquilamente mirando muy confundido a su madre- como se llamaba la chica?

-Era… Melody o… Megan, algo así- respondió Ginny, recordaba ese castigo, estaba segura de que su hijo no había ido a Hogsmeade.

-No he salido con una Megan desde el año pasado, y Melody ya se fue a estudiar a Francia, así que te juro madre que eso fue una mentira- dijo Siri mirándola fijamente.

-Bien, gracias Merlín- dijo Ginny mirando hacia el techo- pero aun así Sirius, no me gusta que seas así hijo, imaginare si eso fuera verdad y de la nada salgas con un hijo de una chica que apenas conoces y entonces te tendrías que casar y… y… si la chica no nos agrada, si es una vil sucia abusiva que solo te busca por…

-Ginny, tranquila!- exclamo Harry al ver que su esposa se ponía cada vez mas histérica.

-Claro, lo siento yo… creo me va a dar algo si no tomo aire fresco ahora mismo- Ginny salio de ahí sin despedirse de nadie, Harry se quedo junto a su hijo observando como su esposa, un poco mas tranquila, salía de la habitación.

-Cielos, creo que mamá se exalto de mas- dijo Siri negando con la cabeza.

-No, creo que se altero justamente lo necesario, Sirius- dijo Harry sentándose junto a su hijo en la cama- sabes, creo que no t quedo claro la platica que tuvimos cuando estabas en quinto y ese campamento tampoco sirvió de mucho que digamos.

-Papá… que quieres decir?- preguntó Siri asustado mirando a su padre incrédulamente.

-Sirius, creo que ha llegado el momento de otra plática de padre a hijo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!- inmediatamente Xo y Jo tomaron a Felias uno por cada brazo y lo sacaron de ahí, Henry tomo el plato de lo que quedaba del pescado y siguió a los chicos, Suemy se fue entre risas persiguiendo su pescado, que dulce era la venganza… y su pescado también.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Navidad, oh blanca Navidad, regalos, cena, risas, besos, todo era paz y felicidad, por lo menos por ahora.

Había fiesta en la casa de los Potter, la usual fiesta Navideña en casa de Harry, en la cual se presentaban absolutamente todos los Weasley, desde Molly y Arthur, hasta Charlie que venia desde lo más alejado del planeta, todo por comer las delicias que preparaban las esposas, habían invitado a la familia de Suemy, ya que de ahora en adelante serian también parte de la familia Weasley, los hermanos de Suemy se habían comportado, inclusive le habían deseado Feliz Navidad a Henry, también estaban Nadir y Xo, iban todos los años, no les gustaba pasar Navidad ellos dos solos, Felias no había podido regresar con su familia debido a un problema que había con los transportes para aquella zona, Charisse también había ido, ya que, al no tener familia en Londres, se hubiese quedado sola en Hogwarts, así que las chicas la habían invitado a pasar las vacaciones con ellas, Clio se había ido a Francia con sus padres, los chicos estaban en el cuarto de los gemelos jugando Rock Band, un nuevo juego de los gemelos, con batería, guitarra y micrófono incluido, estaban muy entretenidos mientras los adultos se divertían en el piso de abajo, Nadir aun no llegaba, había tenido que ir en translador a Irlanda para entregar unos documentos personalmente, los chicos aun no recibían regalo de su parte, y lo esperaban ansiosos.

-Jojojo!!- Nadir entro a la casa con un saco rojo colgado al hombro, todos los adultos de la fiesta rieron con ganas.

-Chicos! Santa llego!!- grito Ginny escaleras arriba, una estampida se dejo venir desde la habitación de los gemelos.

-Papá!- Xo se lanzo hacia su padre y se fundieron en un abrazo- que bueno que regresaste, Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también, Draken- dijo Nadir y después se separaron- bien, quien quiere regalo?

Después de la entrega de los regalos de Nadir, la fiesta siguió, los chicos siguieron con sus juegos y los adultos seguían con sus tonteras.

-Hijo, puedo hablar un momento contigo- dijo Nadir asomando la cabeza a la habitación de los gemelos.

-Claro papá- Xo se levanto del suelo donde estaba y siguió a su padre afuera.

-Ah, si, Annie, tu madre te llama abajo- dijo Nadir antes de salir de la habitación, Nadir llevo a Xo al patio trasero de los Potter y le entrego una cajita.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Xo mirando la cajita azul que le había dado su padre.

-Un regalo, de parte mía y… de tu madre- explico Nadir, Xo lo miro rápidamente mientras abría el regalo, eran dos sortijas, una sencilla con un grabado que no comprendía, y el otro era mas fino y tenia un pequeñísimo diamante incrustado, el diamante tenia forma de corazón- estas sortijas tienen un hechizo, cuando te pones una y la otra se la das a la persona que amas, la sortija no se caerá si esa persona te ama de vuelta, no se la podrá quitar nunca, solo hasta que el amor muera, ha pasado por generaciones, n que el amor muriera, si no que los hijos se casaron y los padres pensaban que era mejor donarlas, y desde que tu madre murió y la sortija dejo nuestras manos, he estado esperando para poder entregártelas.

-Papá, yo…

-Se que se la darás a la persona adecuada- lo interrumpió Nadir, fue entonces cuando Xo vio a Annie salir por la puerta trasera de la casa con una cubeta en la mano, se detuvo al ver que Nadir y Xo hablaban- siempre has hecho lo correcto mi Helion Jack Ednock Draken Xolur.

-Papá!- se quejo Xo, odiaba cuando lo llamaba por su nombre completo, y mas cuando vio la cara de Annie, tenia los ojos como platos y estaba seguro que luchaba por no reír.

-Oh vamos, que es un nombre genial- dijo Nadir sin percatarse de la presencia de la pequeña Potter, que se había escabullido hasta el otro lado de la casa.

-Muchísimas gracias papá, de verdad, me encantan- dijo Xo abrazando a su padre.

-Me alegro- le dijo Nadir abrazándolo de vuelta- bueno, será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí.

Nadir entro a la casa dejando a Xo solo en el patio, bueno, casi, Annie seguía sin volver de detrás del árbol en el que se había ocultado, Xo saco la sortija que tenia grabados y se la puso, la sortija brillo un instante y después volvió a la normalidad, Annie regreso de detrás del árbol con la cubeta llena de algo, parecía ser agua.

-Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Xo acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien Xolur- dijo Annie con voz cortante mientras dejaba el balde de agua junto a una de las ventanas, el agua subió como si fuera por un popote gigante hasta perderse dentro de la casa.

-Escucha, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Xo tomando a Annie por el brazo y apartándola un poco de la luz de la casa.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Annie con el entrecejo fruncido- si es por lo de tu nombre, no te preocupes, no diré nad…

-No, no es mi nombre, de verdad no me importa, solo quiero darte un regalo- dijo Xo mirándola a los ojos.

-Ya me diste chocolates- dijo Annie, Xo les había dado una caja tamaño monumental de chocolates a cada una de las chicas.

-Si, ya lo se, pero ese era un regalo estándar, te mereces mas, por eso quiero darte esto- dijo Xo tendiéndole la misma cajita que le había dado su padre, Annie lo miro con un poco de desconfianza y después tomo la caja y la abrió, quedo boquiabierta.

-No, Xolur, no puedo aceptarlo- le dijo Annie cerrando la caja e intentando devolverla.

-Por favor, yo quiero que la tengas- dijo Xo empujando la cajita de vuelta a Annie- por favor.

Annie lo miro a los ojos y supo que era sincero, así que abrió la caja y se puso la sortija, esta brillo por un instante y después lo dejo, Annie la miro sorprendida, no sabia nada sobre el hechizo, pero Xo sonrió para si, Annie sentía lo mismo por él, sintió una gran felicidad que se acumulaba en su pecho y hacia que su corazón estuviese a punto de estallar.

-Es hermosa Xo, muchas gracias- dijo Annie mientras contemplaba la sortija en su dedo.

-No tienes por que- respondió Xo sonriéndole ampliamente, se quedaron uno o dos minutos sin decir nada hasta que Annie rompió el silencio.

-No creas que por esto me voy a portar bien contigo, Xolur- dijo Annie alzando una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

-No esperaba menos, Potter- respondió Xo, ambos entraron a la casa y volvieron a sus cosas, el espíritu navideño estaba en el aire, todo fue iba perfecto, hasta que el celular de Tonks comenzó a sonar con el timbre de emergencia, salio rápidamente hacia e patio para poder escuchar mejor, nadie le presto atención al movimiento de la pelirrosa, hasta que...

-Mortifagos! Atacan Londres, nos necesitan inmediatamente!- el grito de Tonks alerto a todos, los hombres se pusieron de pie y desaparecieron inmediatamente, las mujeres Aurores no se quedaron atrás, mientras que el resto de ellas organizaban la protección de la casa.

-Mamá!

-Que pasa?- preguntaban los chicos una y otra vez, Hermione y Ginny intentaban tranquilizarlos, la madre de Suemy estaba intentando localizar a todos los Aurores que podía.

-Hubo un ataque en Londres, los quiero a todos quietos aquí, entendido, todos en la sala, tienen sus varitas? N quiero arriesgarme- dijo Ginny rápidamente, todos los chicos tomaron sus varitas con fuerza, Henry llevo a Suemy al sillón de una plaza y la sentó, el se sentó en uno de los brazos del sofá y la abrazo protectora mente, los demás los imitaron sentándose y manteniéndose alerta, Eli podría intentar atacar la casa de los Potter a pesar de estar muy, pero muy bien protegida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry abrió los ojos, no sabia que había pasado, habían llegado a Londres y estaban peleando intentando controlar a los Mortifagos, de pronto, Eli se le había acercado con un objeto extraño en la mano, intento detenerla pero ya era muy tarde, no se había dado cuenta cuando se había acercado tanto a el, pero de la nada sintió un gran dolor, dolor por todo el cuerpo, escuchaba a Eli gritar también, no comprendía, por que lo hacia, lo siguiente que sabia era que estaba en el suelo rodeado de Aurores y con alguien parado justo frente a él, y esa persona era…

-No puede ser- dijo Harry al mirarse a él mismo parado y mirándolo con altanería, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su voz- que esta pasando?

Esa no era su voz, sintió el cabello largo pegándosele al rostro sudado, se miro las manos, barniz de unas, no podía ser, había cambiado de cuerpo con Eli!!

-Tápenle la boca, que no diga nada!- ordeno Eli desde el cuerpo de Harry, los Aurores obedecieron inmediatamente.

-No, espere…- Harry quedo completamente inmovilizado en menos de dos segundos.

-Llénenla al cuartel y déjenla ahí, no la desaten por ningún motivo, iré por ella mañana en la mañana para llevarla a Azkaban- finalizo Eli, los Aurores asintieron y desaparecieron rápidamente, los Mortifagos ya se habían retirado, el plan había sido un total y completo éxito, ahora solo tenia que aparentar ser el patriarca Potter por unos cuantos días y todo estaría perfecto, en el rostro de Harry apareció una sonrisa maligna que solo pocas veces en su vida se había visto, y esas veces, no eran para nada buenos recuerdos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ke taaall..¿??!!!! espero ke les haya gustad.. mira ke me mate para escribirlo todo antes de año nuev0o..!!!!!!!! dejen Reviews..!!!


	14. Preparación y Últimos Amores

Si… estoy de vuelta.. tarde… bastante… no me importa… aki esta el penúltimo capi.. si.. leyeron bien.. penultim0o..!!! aki esta mi escena favorita entre Annie y Xo.. la llevo planeando desde el Ultimo Horrocruxe 1.. asi ke espero ke ustedes también la disfruten..!!!

_**Aviso:**__ Cuando diga __**Eli**__ quiere decir que es __Eli en el cuerpo de Harry__ y cuando diga __**Harry**__ quiere decir __Harry en el cuerpo de Eli__.. entendieron? Espero que si porque si no se van a confundir..¬¬_

**Sion-Allegra:** oh, bueno, ella advirtió lo ke tenia ke decirle.. si fuera Henry me despertaria gritando con la sola mención de sus enormes cuñados.. y la madre.. no supongo ke es arquitecta..!!xD hermanitos? De hermanitos no tienen nada.. estan enormes..!! y asustan..!! bien sabes como son..¬¬ me disculpas pero saca cuentas Isabella.. Sirius tiene aproximadamente 60 años.. o mas.. el no es vampiro…¬¬ andale.. aki esta otro capi.. solo me kedan 3 fics mas por terminar..OuO y de este un capi mas y ya muere..!! ke emoción.. anda.. lee y deja review..!!

**CharisseM:** mi Emmett no es bruto..!!!!!!:( solo.. no mide su fuerza…¬¬ sin eres tuu..!!!! hahahahaha los chicos siempre han sido caballerosos mujer.. no pienses mal de ellos..xD si confundí nombre y lo ke sea.. estaba algo dormida..¬¬ si te gusto la escena de Annie y Xo.. uy espera a ver la ke hice en este capi..xD hahahahahaha me encanto…:D bueno si tu hijo sale con una noticia así algo le debes hacer.. y si Rock Band Rules..!!! el nombre.. fue elegido nada mas y nada menos que por nuestro queridísimo Xolur..xD me encanto ke te encantara..!! y espero un review igual e largo para este capi..!!;)

**Felias Fenix:** ay Felias.. me matan si dejo a Jo y Felias juntos..!! ya se.. muy Peral Harbor.. muy dramático.. pero Xo lo kiso así.. no pude negarme.. espero ke te pase s por aki.. hace mucho ke no te veo Felias..!!!

**Susigabi:** no te enredes, ya aki se explica un pokito mas el plan de Eli.. espero ke esto de desenrede..xD disfruta la lectura..:D

**:** si lo sigo.. solo ke lentamente..xD espero ke te guste este capi..!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Preparación y Últimos Amores..!!**

El día de Navidad se había arruinado con el ataque de los Mortifagos, pero en casa de los Potter intentaron que nada de eso les afectara y siguieron con la celebración lo mejor que pudieron, celebrando que al fin habían capturado a la chica Malfoy, y a pesar de que Eli estaba un poco distraída nadie sospecho nada del padre Potter, había disimulado muy bien y se había disculpado temprano, no soportaría mas tiempo entre tanta gente tan…

-Estúpida- murmuro Eli una vez que llego al cuarto, seria mejor dormirse antes de que la chica Weasley subiera a dormir también, no quería ser descubierta, pero tampoco quería hacer todo lo que hacia Harry.

Al día siguiente, Eli se dirigió al Ministerio para recoger a Harry y llevarlo a Azkaban, tenia que asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchara, debía ponerlo en las celdas de máxima seguridad, al llegar al cuartel de los Aurores, Kingsley, y una muy callada Tonks lo esperaban.

-Harry, muy buena la captura de anoche, eh?- pregunto el enorme Auror a modo de saludo.

-Claro, perfecta, sabes, tengo algo de prisa, le prometí a Ginny llegar temprano, te molesta si nos apresuramos?- pregunto Eli sin detenerse dirigiéndose hasta las celdas.

-Claro, claro, no hay que hacer enojar a una pelirroja- sacaron a Harry rápidamente, él no dejaba de moverse y resistirse, aun tenia sellada la boca con un hechizo, vio la sonrisa burlona de Eli en sus propios labios, lo tenia atrapado, y lo sabia, su única esperanza era que Ginny o sus hijos o alguien se diera cuenta de que no era él, pero Eli tenia todo preparado, no dejaría que la descubrieran tan fácilmente, ese día, revisaría toda la seguridad que había en Azkaban y la estudiaría para hacer un nuevo plan, ya tenia a Harry Potter atrapado, su única posible amenaza ahora estaba atrapado en su propia prisión, la situación no podía ser mas perfecta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fin de las vacaciones, inicio de clases, el viaje en el tren había sido muy aburrido, varios chicos se asomaban por las ventanillas del vagón, la historia de la batalla en la que Harry Potter había al fin capturado a la hija de los Malfoy había salido en primera plana por tres días seguidos y todos estaban curiosos por saber mas, pero los chicos simplemente ignoraban todas las miradas, en el Gran Comedor había varias personas cuchicheando y mirándolos, pero igual los ignoraron, se sentaron todos juntos y esperaron el banquete.

-Atención, silencio todos- dijo Remus, el comedor fue quedando en silencio poco a poco- gracias, tengo un anuncio importante que hacer, tenemos un nuevo alumno en la escuela- los cuchicheos se dejaron escuchar de nuevo, los chicos se miraron confundidos, ese año habían tenido muchísimos cambios de alumnado, pero claro, con la guerra iniciando de nuevo, era de esperarse- por favor, denle la bienvenida al nuevo alumno que viene desde la Escuela Mágica para Elfos Liminicage, el señor Kaleb Yves.

Todos miraron a Felias, quien se había puesto pálido, más pálido de lo normal, un muchacho de la misma edad de Felias entro en el gran comedor, varias chicas comenzaron a cuchichear, y es que este otro Elfo también era muy bien parecido, era blanco, igual que Felias y también tenia las orejas puntiagudas, distintivas de un Elfo, solo que Kaleb tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, y un poco mas largo que Felias, los ojos color miel llamaban mucho la atención, Felias agacho la mirada cuando el chico paso a su lado.

-Felias, estas bien?- pregunto Annie tomando la mano del Elfo, Felias simplemente asintió y medio sonrió, Kaleb se había quedado mirando a Felias durante unos segundos, pero no se había detenido, subió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Sirius, que lo esperaba con el Sombrero Seleccionador, el Elfo se sentó en el banco y Sirius le puso el sombrero, después de unos segundos, el sombrero tomo su decisión.

-Ravenclaw!!- la mesa de los azules salto en aplausos y vítores, Kaleb fue a sentarse rápidamente, unos cuantos estudiantes le dieron la bienvenida a su casa.

-Y sin mas que decir, disfruten de su banquete de bienvenida, chicos- Remus aplaudió una vez y las mesas se llenaron de comida, los chicos atacaron todo inmediatamente, el salón salto en conversaciones sobre las vacaciones de Navidad, preguntas, regalos, felicitaciones atrasadas, los chicos también hablaban, aunque habían pasado prácticamente todas las vacaciones juntos y no había mucho que platicar.

Felias, dime la verdad, que tienes? No has tocado la comida- pregunto Annie girándose hacia el Elfo.

-Si, Felias, estas muy… apagado- dijo Ara, Felias levanto la mirada, todos lo miraban, se veían algo preocupados.

-En verdad, no es nada, chicos- dijo intentando desviar el tema.

-Claro que es algo, te ves triste, nunca estas triste Felias- dijo Jo.

-Tiene algo que ver ese chico, cierto? Kaleb?- pregunto Clio, Felias la miro un poco asustado- todos lo miraron esperando la respuesta, Felias suspiro atrapado, no podría salir de esta.

-Bien, de acuerdo, si es por Kaleb- todos lo miraban atentos, pero los chicos no dejaban de comer- el… bueno… el es mi… mi ex novio, rompimos un mes antes de que yo viniera a Hogwarts.

Todos le echaron una mirad a Kaleb, el Elfo miraba a Felias fijamente, se veía… triste?

-Pero, que paso?- pregunto Ara.

-Rompieron por que tu te cambiaste de escuela?- pregunto Annie tomando un pedazo de pan.

-No, no fue eso, fue algo… otra cosa, de hecho fue una de las razones por la que me cambie de escuela-todos se miraron sorprendidos, debió haber sido algo muy fuerte para provocar que Felias cambiara de escuela- en verdad, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Claro, esta bien- dijo Annie acariciando el brazo de Felias, nadie toco el tema durante toda la cena, al terminar, todos se pusieron de pie par ir a sus salas comunes.

-Felias!- como si todos se llamaran Felias voltearon al mismo tiempo, era Kaleb, caminaba entre la multitud para poder alcanzarlos el Elfo rubio se giro y siguió caminando, todos lo miraron confundidos- Felias, espera, por favor!

Los chicos esperaron que Kaleb los pasara para después toar otro camino hacia la sala común, les darían algo de privacidad, Felias siguió caminando a prisa por los pasillos, no quería tener esa conversación ahora, no, no quería tener esa conversación nunca, llego a unas escaleras de caracol que llevaban hasta el séptimo piso directamente, comenzó a subirlas apresuradamente pero Kaleb lo alcanzo cuando ni siquiera había subido dos pisos.

-Suéltame, Kaleb, déjame en paz!- exclamo Felias sacudiéndose al chico, pero Kaleb no aminoro su agarre.

-Felias, por favor, escúchame, solo quiero hablar.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar, déjame!- Felias siguió subiendo las escalera ignorando al chico.

-Felias, déjame explicarte lo que paso, por favor!- Kaleb le tapo el paso y a Felias no le quedo otra opción que mirarlo, le dedico una mirada de completo rencor.

-Que? Que es lo que me vas a explicar?! Que no era lo que parecía?! Eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando te vi besándote con ese tipo Kaleb!- dijo Felias acercándose un par de pasos haciendo retroceder al Elfo de cabello negro, Felias cerro los puños y siguió su camino hacia la sala común.

-Pero Felias, te digo que fue un malentendido!- dijo Kaleb volviendo a seguirlo, Felias intento ignorarlo de nuevo, pero Kaleb lo empujo hasta dejarlo atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo- Felias, por favor, déjame explicarte lo que paso.

Felias desvió la mirada y cruzo los brazos, no diría nada ni se movería, pero eso no quería decir que lo perdonaba, simplemente escucharía o que Kaleb le iba a explicar, el Elfo de cabello negro suspiro y miro fijamente a Felias, tenia que decirle todo rápidamente, sabia como era Felias, si no lo convencía ya no tendría otra oportunidad, suspiro nuevamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Mira Felias, lo que paso es que… bien… si, Franco me beso, pero yo no le devolví el beso!!- exclamo Kaleb rápidamente al ver que Felias rodaba los ojos- escucha, escúchame por favor, recuerdas hace años, Franco y yo éramos inseparables, los mejores amigos, y entonces, hace dos años, el se fue de la escuela, fue cuando te conocí y comenzamos a salir, si?- Felias simplemente gruño como asentimiento- bueno, pues resulta que Franco se fue de la escuela porque… porque estaba enfermo, muy enfermo, y lo llevaron a San Mungo con esperanza de encontrar una cura, pero esa enfermedad era demasiado extraña, no pudieron hacer nada, y el estado de salud de Franco empeoraba cada vez mas.

Felias al fin miro a Kaleb, aunque no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, el Elfo de cabellos negros se sentó en uno de los escalones y suspiro, Felias se separo de la pared y dio un par de pasos hacia él, pero no dijo nada.

-Después, a mitad de curso del año pasado, Franco volvió, los Sanadores no habían podido hacer nada contra la enfermedad, simplemente le habían dado un año mas de vida cuando mucho- Felias abrió los ojos como platos, eso no se lo esperaba, su cuerpo se relajo notablemente y se acerco mas a Kaleb- por lo mismo que no tenia mucho tiempo, decidí pasar tiempo con él, por eso me ausentaba mucho, sabes, no era que ya no te quería Felias, es solo que, pues… el era mi mejor amigo, y saber que estaba a punto de perderlo… yo…

Felias se apresuro a sentarse junto al Elfo morocho y lo abrazo fuertemente al ver que finas lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, Kaleb se aferro a Felias y sollozo durante unos minutos, Felias le murmuraba cosas al oído para intentar calmarlo, entonces, Franco estaba a punto de morir, o ya había muerto, por eso Kaleb había regresado, necesitaba a alguien a su lado, necesitaba a Felias a su lado.

-Felias, yo quería a Franco, pero solo como un amigo, el fue quien me beso, me tomo por sorpresa, no me lo imaginaba, pero le dije que no podía, yo no podía quererlo del mismo modo que el me quería a mi- dijo Kaleb aun abrazando a Felias.

-No importa, Kaleb, ya no- murmuro Felias, pero el moreno quería explicarle todo.

-El me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, pero no… yo le dije que no sentía lo mismo, que yo amaba a otra persona, el se deprimió bastante, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, pero al día siguiente, tu ya no me hablabas mas, y me dijiste que… que me perdiera y… Felias, perdóname, por favor, te juro que yo no quería… lo siento tanto…

-Kaleb, ya basta- Felias lo alejo de él y tomo el rostro de Kaleb entre sus manos- escúchame, deja de disculparte, ya comprendí todo, se que no fue tu culpa, ahora me toca a mi disculparme por irme sin escuchar tu explicación.

-Pero…- Kaleb no pudo seguir su disculpa, ya que Felias había secuestrado sus labios en un beso, Kaleb abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, pero después los cerro disfrutándolo, al fin tenia a su Felias de vuelta, y ahora Felias comprendía lo que había sucedido, ahora podían volver a estar juntos, como antes, ya que las cosas estaban claras, tendrían que buscar un lugar en esta escuela en donde pudieran reconciliarse sin ser molestados.

-.-.-.-

Los chicos habían tomado el camino largo, las chicas se habían desviado para ir a la biblioteca, Raven estaba retrasada en la devolución de un libro, pero a mitad de camino, Jo vio a Charisse caminar sola rumbo a la sala común, Jo le hizo señas a Siri y este comprendió rápidamente, le cerro un ojo a su hermano y jalo a Xo y Rei para irse por otro pasadizo.

-Ay, no, chicos, vamos a llegar mañana!- se quejo Rei cuando pasaban un cuadro.

-Oye, Charisse!- la chica se giro y espero a que Jo la alcanzara.

-Hola, Jo- dijo la chica cuando Jo se detuvo a su lado.

-Hola, a donde vas sola?- pregunto e chico caminando a la misma velocidad que ella.

-Las chicas iban a la biblioteca, pero yo tuve que ir a la lechucearía, mis padres no se que problema traen y necesitaban uno de mis documentos- respondió la chica.

-Ah, ya los mandaste?

-Si, ya voy a ala sala común- respondió Charisse.

-Si, perfecto, oye, te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?- pregunto Jo girándose para mirarla mejor.

-A Hogsmeade, y que, debo esperar otro castigo?- pegunto Charisse con una sonrisa.

-No, claro que no, esta vez si será una ida legal, hay paseo en unas semanas- respondió Jo con otra sonrisa, Charisse soltó una risita.

-Bueno, en ese caso me encantaría- respondió la chica sonriéndole a Jo.

-Genial!- exclamo e chico, giraron una esquina para llegar al retrato de la dama gorda y vieron a Xo, Rei y Siri salir de detrás de una armadura.

-Vaya, y Rei dijo que llegarían hasta mañana- murmuro la chica, Jo la miro con los ojos abiertos, Charisse le cerro un ojo y entro por el hueco, Jo sonrió para si mismo, esa chica era especial.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una semana después, todos menos los gemelos estaban en la Sala Común, Remus haba llamado a los chicos por que eran sospechosos de haber puesto babosas en las túnicas de los Slytherins, Suemy y Henry estaban sentados, a chica tenia una enorme copa con helado de mayonesa con pistache, sus antojos se volvían cada vez mas asquerosos, todos estaban metidos en sus cosas, la parejita se hacia mimos, Ara y Raven platicaban sobre lo que se pondrían ese día para ir a Hogsmeade y Clio intentaba hablar español con Charisse, Xo y Annie estaban sentados un frente al otro, hablaban de vez en cuando, la chica estaba mirando al sortija en su dedo, no se la podía quitar, ni para bañarse, ni para dormir, pero no estorbaba, de hecho no lo sentía, era bastante ligero y cómodo.

-Y tienes una cita hoy?- pregunto Annie, Xo rodó los ojos, tan bien que iba todo.

-No pretendo responder eso- fue todo lo que dijo el peliazul, Annie alzo una ceja.

-Eso significa que ya tienes otra chica para tu lista de conquistas?- pregunto Annie, Xo la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso, no te incumbe, Potter- dijo Xo secamente, Annie se quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que dijo:

-Solo quiero saber si ya tienes a tu servidora de hoy.

-Como eres enfadosa!- exploto Xo, la conversación ya lo había cansado, se había aguantado durante varios minutos, peor Annie simplemente no ayudaba.

-Mira que intentaba hacer una conversación civilizada, pero claro, contigo no se puede- dijo Annie cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Xo con una ceja alzada.

-Ya vas a empezar- Xo rodó los ojos mientras dejaba caer los brazos a los costados demostrando su frustración.

-Yo no empiezo nada, mira que tu…

-Ya! no tengo tiempo para pelearme contigo- interrumpió Xo cerrando los ojos e intentando ignorar a la chica, iba a dar media vuelta pero el comentario de Annie lo detuvo.

-Así que prefieres ir a bazuquearte con Amanda, no?- pregunto Annie con un toque de malicia en su voz.

-Pues si, por lo menos ella mantiene su boca cerrada- respondió Xo girándose de nuevo para mirar a Annie con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Ha! No lo creo- dijo Annie dándole la espalda al chico y mirando a Clio.

-Que insinúas?- pregunto Xo acercándose a la chica de nuevo.

-Que ella ha de abrir mucho la boca pero para otras cosas, y no solo contigo!- respondió Annie con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Estas diciendo que Amanda es una cualquiera?- preguntó Xo casi amenazante, no era que le gustara demasiado la chica, pero él no salía con ese tipo de mujeres.

-Pues si el saco le queda- respondió Annie pegando su rostro al de Xo con cara de enojo.

-Ya esta! no puedo estar cerca de una persona como tu!- exclamo Xolur y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Annie y comenzando a caminar.

-Como yo? Que quieres decir?- pregunto Annie amenazadoramente caminando dos pasos hacia el chico.

-Lo que quiera que quieras que haya querido decir!- exploto Xo girándose para mira a Annie, pero seguía caminando de espaldas.

-Que?- el rostro de Annie se torno en uno de confusión.

-Ya vez, aparte de enfadosa tonta!- exclamo Xo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la Sala Común rápidamente.

-Me dijo tonta?- pregunto Annie incrédulamente mientras veía a Xo marcharse.

-Si, y enfadosa- dijo Clio cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Xo con una ceja alzada.

-Y si lo estudias bien, hasta escandalosa- concluyo Raven asintiendo.

-Ya estuvo, ahora si se lo corto!- exclamo Annie antes de salir con paso rápido para seguir a Xo.

-Que le va a cortar?- pegunto Suemy mientras le daba otro lengüetazo a su helado.

-No quieres saberlo, Su- dijo Henry poniendo un cojín en su regazo, la chica se encogió de hombros y siguió con su helado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Harry, tenemos que ir con Ron y Hermione, prometimos almorzar con ellos hoy- Ginny estaba en su habitación, frente al espejo, intentando decidir cuales aretes usar, Eli se movía rápidamente poniéndose los zapatos, utilizaría simples hechizos de higiene sobre su nuevo cuerpo mientras estuviera en el.

-No, lo siento, no puedo ir, necesito ir al Ministerio a arreglar un par de asuntos- dijo Eli acomodándose la corbata antes de salir de la habitación a prisa.

-Pero, amor, les prometimos que iríamos- Ginny salio detrás de Eli, ella rodó los ojos mientras aceleraba el paso.

-Ya te dije, tengo asuntos pendientes en el Ministerio, el ataque de Navidad fue uno grande, además, necesito mantener segura la celda de Eli, es… peligrosa- dijo Eli tomando el abrigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Pero, cielo, espera- Ginny se interpuso en su camino y la miraba confundida- amor, hace semanas que no estas en casa, casi ni te veo, siempre tienes algún compromiso, también fallaste a la fiesta de Remus y Tonks, y a la cena que me prometiste, que pudiste haber estado haciendo todo este tiempo!

-He estado muy ocupado Ginny, en serio, prometo que la semana que viene saldremos a cenar- dijo Eli intentando sacarla del camino.

-Lo prometes?- pregunto Ginny acercándose a Eli, la chica se quedo estática, no quería que la descubrieran, pero tampoco actuaría demasiado bien como el esposo perfecto.

-Si, si, si, lo prometo pero ahora debo irme- Eli se safó de Ginny cuando la pelirroja se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

-De acuerdo, regresa temprano!- exclamo Ginny mientras Eli se alejaba, ella solo hizo un gesto con la mano- te amo!

Eli desapareció en ese momento, dejando a Ginny con las palabras al aire, la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo preocupada, Harry siempre le respondía un _"Yo más"_ o _"Yo también"_, pero nunca la había dejado volando de esa manera, desde Navidad, Harry actuaba muy extraño, sabia que estaba feliz por haber capturado a Eli y a los Mortifagos y eso, pero, no creía que cambiaria tan radicalmente, hablaría de eso con Ron y Hermione ese día en la comida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ay cariño, es tan extraño verte así- dijo Pansy cuando Eli, en el cuerpo de Harry, llegaba a la guarida donde se encontraban escondidos todos los Mortifagos.

-No te preocupes, mamá, pasara rápido, en unas semanas todo habrá terminado- dijo Eli sonriéndole a su madre, Eli entro a la enorme mansión y se dirigió al comedor, su padre también se veía incomodo por su nueva imagen, pero era necesario si querían volver a gobernar el mundo Mágico.

-Eli, aun no entiendo todo este show de tu en el cuerpo de Potter, es muy… incomodo- Draco estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor y no dejaba d observar el cuerpo de su enemigo paseándose por todo el lugar, a pesar de que sabia que no era él, sino su hija, era muy extraño y le ponía la piel chinita.

-Tengo un plan que no fallara, papá- dijo Eli sentándose en la cabecera de la enorme mesa del comedor, todos los Mortifagos tomaron asiento rápidamente y prestaron atención- escuchen bien, esto tomara algo de tiempo, pero intentemos hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, no creo que la pelirroja se coma toda la historia por mucho tiempo.

-La comadrejilla aun no sospecha nada, cierto?- pregunto Bellatrix mirando a Eli con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No lo creo, sabe que como se supone me capturaron, Harry estará ocupado, así que no le presta mucha atención a las ausencias- respondió Eli- ahora, este es el plan, uno de los Mortifagos usara una poción Multijugos y cambiaran de lugar con uno de los patrulladores de Azkaban, también iremos metiendo Muggles transformados con Multijugos en los Mortifagos que liberemos y los mantendremos ahí dándoles la Multijugos sin que nadie se entere.

-Por que no simplemente ordenas que se beban eso? Potter es el único capaz de dar ordenes para Azkaban, puedes decir que es alguna poción para mantenerlos tranquilos o algo- sugirió uno de los Mortifagos, Eli negó con la cabeza.

-Eso seria demasiado sospechoso, y mas ahora que se supone tienen a la principal en Azkaban, lo que harían seria reforzar la seguridad, y eso es exactamente lo que haremos- explico Eli con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, todos sonrieron igual y escucharon- aislaremos a los prisioneros, no podrán hablar con absolutamente nadie, y nuestro guarda cambiara el agua que les den por la poción Multijugos, así los Muggles no podrán intentar convencer a los que patrullen, y sus apariencias seguirán siendo las de los Mortifagos.

-Eso suena perfecto- dijo Pansy mirando orgullosa a su hija.

-Me encargare de traer un poco de cabellos de los Weasley y también de algunos Aurores, así meteremos a los Muggles a Azkaban mas fácilmente- anuncio Eli.

-Me sorprendes, pequeña- dijo Snape asintiendo.

-Esa es mi sobrina- Bellatrix estaba mas que emocionada, al fin podrían vengar a su señor como merecía, Eli sonrió agradeciendo los comentarios, Snape se retiro para comenzar a conseguir la Multijugos, necesitarían mucha, si el plan salía bien, el ataque podría comenzar en un par de semanas, solo faltaba una parte muy importante y que aun preocupaba a Eli, como haría para tener a Voldemort de vuelta y regresar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, tendría que investigar eso, pero mientras eso pasaba, disfrutaría de su buena suerte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Xolur! Detente ahí, no he terminado contigo!- Xo llevaba escuchando los gritos de Annie desde el segundo piso, rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

-Que? Que es lo que quieres ahora?!- pregunto Xo sin mirar atrás.

-Espera! No huyas cobarde!- grito Annie, la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Cobarde? Ya veras quien es cobarde- dijo Xo para si ante de detenerse y girarse para encarar a Annie- que quieres?

-Me dijiste tonta! Que te pasa?- dijo Annie después de unos segundos de pensar en lo que le iba a decir, la verdad, no había pensado en que Xo se daría vuelta, lo único que quería era retrasarlo, retrasarlo lo suficiente como para que la estúpida de Amanda se enojara y se fuera sin él.

-En verdad solo viniste por eso?- pregunto Xo algo confundido, la chica había corrido prácticamente todo el castillo siguiéndolo solo porque él al había llamado tonta, pensaba que era algo mas importante.

-Pues... pues si, por que mas vendría hasta acá?- respondió Annie intentando sonar despreocupada, pero aun ofendida falsamente.

-Pues no se, y no me importa, me estas retrasando- el chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Ah! Claro, no harás esperar a tu querida Amanda- dijo Annie caminando detrás del peliazul.

-Por que te molesta tanto? Estas celosa?- pregunto Xo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, pero aun así se podía escuchar una nota de esperanza en su voz.

-Celosa? Yo? De que habría de estar celosa?- devolvió la pregunta Annie sonando suficientemente convincente, sonio orgullosa de si misma.

-Bueno, yo no veo otra razón- dijo Xo encogiéndose de hombros, ninguno de los dos había dejado de caminar.

-Engreído- susurro Annie frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No lo soy, solo quiero saber por que me sigues- Xo se giro para poder mirar a Annie y comenzó a caminar de espaldas.

-No te estoy siguiendo- dijo Annie fingiendo incredulidad, se había dado cuenta que, entre mas lento caminaba ella, Xolur imitaba su paso, perfecto, podría retrasarlo mas.

-Si lo haces, vas en mi misma dirección- aclaro Xo alzando una ceja.

-Bueno... es que yo... voy… yo voy para allá también... si eso, tu eres el que me sigue a mi Xoxo- tartamudeo Annie, no tenia ni idea de a donde iban, pero no quería dejar que Xo se fuera, no quería.

-Por que fregados te empeñas en llamarme así? Odio cuando me llaman así- Xo se había detenido bruscamente provocando que Annie casi chocara de frente con él.

-Solo lo odias cuando yo lo digo- susurro Annie un poco dolida, pero no lo demostró.

-Es por que eres la única persona que lo hace- le dijo Xo mirándola a los ojos, Annie no supo por que no pudo sostenerle la mirada al chico, así que la aparto inmediatamente, ella era, de hecho, la única persona que lo llamaba Xoxo, Annie evadió el tema y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, Xo la siguió dando un suspiro, siguieron caminando, Annie iba callada y se empeñaba en no mirar a Xo, pero siempre que este cambiaba de dirección ella lo seguía, Xo intentaba ignorar el hecho de que Annie parecía su sombra, pero al llegar a una esquina, Xo ya no lo soporto mas y se planto frente a Annie deteniéndola por los hombros.

-Ya esta bien, dime por que viniste y por que vas caminando por el mismo camino que yo?- le pregunto Xo mirándola directamente a los ojos, Annie se le quedo mirando a los ojos por un momento, hacia mucho que no miraba a Xo a los ojos, ese azul tan luminoso, le encantaba- Potter, espero respuesta.

-Eh…- Annie salio de su trance ante las palabras de Xo, y su cerebro maquino al 100 por ciento buscando una excusa, pero no daba con una, si quería retrasarlo… seria mejor decirle la verdad, toda la verdad, tal vez… de ese modo…- bueno, es que yo... yo quería...

-Si?- la apresuro Xo al ver que la chica balbuceaba mas de lo que decía.

-Es solo... yo...- Annie no sabia como decirle a Xo que no quería que fuera con Amanda, que lo quería ahí con ella y que no le importaba si no iban a Hogsmeade, ella se conformaría con una cena en las cocinas, solo quería estar con el… cerca de él…

-Habla ya, no tengo tu tiempo, Amanda debe estar esperándome- le dijo Xo soltándole los hombros para poder revisar su reloj, la mirada de Annie se volvió una de completo y puro dolor, al dejar de mirar su reloj, Xo vio el rostro de Annie y se dio cuenta de la gran estupidez que había cometido, el pánico lo invadió por completo- Annie, yo…

-Eres un idiota!!- grito Annie con al voz llena de furia, dolor, tristeza, y todo lo desquito en una cachetada al chico, las lagrimas la traicionaban, tenia que salir de ahí rápidamente, dio media vuelta y corrió no le importo hacia donde.

Xo se quedo inmóvil en el pasillo, no podía creer lo que había pasado, había sido una idiotez, la estupidez mas idiótica que había cometido en toda su vida! Puso una mano en la mejilla la cual había impactado la mano de Annie, se recargo en la pared y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, lo había arruinado, tal vez esa vez Annie si le iba a decir todo lo que ella sentía por él y lo había arruinado, ella ya sabia todo lo que él sentía por ella, estaba seguro, y le había costado muchísimo trabajo que Annie quedara en esa posición en la que no le quedaba mas que decirle toda la verdad, y lo había echado todo a perder.

-Soy un estúpido- murmuro para si, su reloj sonó dando las 9 de la mañana, a esa hora había quedado con Amanda, suspiro y se puso de pie, tenia que darse prisa, debía arreglar todo ese embrollo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Es un estúpido… un… un idiota… imbécil, engreído y tarado- murmuraba Annie entre sollozos, se había escondido en una de las aula que no se utilizaban del cuarto piso, nadie iba ahí, por lo menos nadie les prestaba atención, estaba sentada en una de las mesas al fondo y escondía su rostro entre sus manos, las lagrimas habían logrado salir justo cuando había dejado a Xo, no podía creer lo que había pasado, se suponía que Xo la quería, se lo había dicho ya muchas veces, el regalo que le había dado en Navidad, todas las otras cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, eran todas por iniciativa del chico, y ahora que ella se había decidido a confesarle todo, allá iba el imbécil y lo arruinaba, un sollozo mas fuerte salio de sus labios y mas lagrimas bañaron sus mejillas, seguramente en ese momento Xo ya estaría con Amanda dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade.

-Estas bien?- preguntó una voz en la puerta, Annie levanto la mirada lentamente, Felias estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, como pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Felias!- exclamo Annie corriendo hacia él, el chico cerro la puerta e intercepto a la pequeña Potter a mitad de camino, la chica se abrazo fuertemente al Elfo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Annie, tranquila, dime que es lo que sucede- le dijo Felias mientras acariciaba el negro cabello de Annie, ella se dejo caer hasta el suelo, Felias no la soltó en ningún momento y se hincó en el suelo junto a ella dejando que llorar todo lo que quisiera.

-Es que… yo… estaba… y él… me dijo… no… puede…- la chica balbuceaba nada en realidad entre los sollozos, tenia el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Felias.

-Annie, no te entiendo nada, por que no me explicas mas lentamente, si?- pidió Felias separándola para poder mirarla a lo ojos, le dio un pañuelo a la chica para que se limpiara la cara, la chica se paso el pañuelo por la cara e intentó tranquilizarse, Felias la tenia bien abrazada, ella se lo agradecía profundamente, así sentía que era mas fácil mantenerse unida, sentía que se rompería en mil pedazos de un momento a otro- ahora dime, que fue lo que paso?

-Yo… estaba… estaba discutiendo con Xo y… bueno, yo estaba apunto de decirle algo realmente importante y entonces, el muy imbécil me... me… ay fue una idiotez, nunca debí intentar decírselo- dijo Annie sin mirar directamente a Felias, seguía limpiándose los ojos con el pañuelo.

-Decirle que, Annie?- pregunto Felias abrazándola mas fuerte.

-No tiene importancia, ya no- respondió la chica Potter sorbiendo por la nariz y recargándose en el hombro de Felias.

-Claro que tiene importancia, tal vez Xolur sea el idiota mas grande de todo el mundo mágico, pero por eso mismo, deberías de decirle la cosa importante que le ibas a decir- le dijo Felias, se había sentado en el suelo y Annie estaba sentada entre sus piernas, para poder abrazarla mejor.

-Es solo… nunca puedo… decírselo, es tan difícil, no se por que, y cuando al fin estamos entendiéndonos bien y todo, de repente pasa alguna estupidez que nos separa de nuevo- comenzó a explicar Annie, aun sin despegar la cabeza del pecho de Felias, miraba fijamente un punto en la pared frente a ellos- yo se que el me quiere mucho, desde hace tiempo ya, pero yo no he podido decirle que yo lo… yo también lo quiero, lo… Felias, lo amo, en verdad que si, y no sabes el dolor que me causa verlo saliendo con todas esas golfas que lo andan buscando.

-Amas a Xo?- pregunto Felias con voz dulce.

-Mas que a nada, estoy completamente enamorada de él- afirmo Annie suspirando.

-Entonces, por que no simplemente me lo decías y nos evitábamos todo el problema- la voz de Xo la sorprendió, Annie abrió mucho los ojos y se separo del supuesto Felias, el cabello ya no era rubio, sino azul eléctrico, y los ojos grises habían cambiado azul, la piel se había bronceado, Annie se olvido de cómo respirar por unos segundos, había sido Xo todo el tiempo, la había escuchado!

-Xo… Xolur- murmuro Annie saliendo del shock, Xo paso un brazo por la cintura de Annie atrayéndola hacia él y la otra la puso sobre la nuca de la chica, la acerco hasta que unió sus labios en un beso suave, Annie abrió mucho los ojos y se encontró con los de Xo, los cuales le pedían disculpas dulcemente, Annie no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro antes de dejarse besar por el peliazul, todo entre ellos estaba perfecto, ambos se amaban y ahora lo sabían, lentamente, Xo se puso en pie levantando a Annie junto con él, se separaron y se sonrieron el un al otro, Annie tenia los ojos vidriosos pero no de tristeza, sino todo lo contrario.

-Quieres ir a Hogsmeade?- pregunto Xo acariciando la mejilla de Annie.

-No, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo- respondió la chica abrazándose fuertemente del peliazul, Xo beso la cabeza de Annie y ambos salieron del aula rumbo a la Sala Común.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Tonks, tienes la lista que te pedí?- era tarde en el Ministerio, Tonks se había quedado revisando unos papeles para Kingsley, lista de todos los accesos en Azkaban, y era extraño, había demasiados nombres para la cantidad de gente que usualmente iba, no había mas de 4 o 5 accesos al mes, pero esa vez, habían ido 3 personas por lo menos cada 3 días.

-Si, aquí esta, es solo que…- Tonks no termino la frase, había leído unos nombres en la lista que llamaban su atención, y con mucha razón- Kingsley, recuerdas cuando tu y yo fuimos a Azkaban junto con Harry?

-Tu y yo? Nunca hemos ido juntos a Azkaban- dijo el Auror negro confundido.

-Bueno, eso no es lo que la lista dice- Kingsley casi arrebato el papel de las manos de Tonks y lo leyó, si, ahí estaban sus nombres, el de Ron se repetía varias veces, incluso Sirius y Remus estaban ahí.

-Tonks, tenemos que descubrir que pasa aquí- dijo Kingsley tomando la lista y dirigiéndose a la chimenea- vamos a Azkaban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Quieres mas carne, Harry?- pregunto Ginny, Eli comía lentamente, estaba segura de que la pelirroja sospechaba algo.

-No, estoy bien- respondió Eli metiéndose otro pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Pero es estofado al estilo Weasley, tu favorito- dijo Ginny mirando a Eli fijamente.

-Si, lo se, pero no tengo hambre, estoy cansado—dijo Eli secamente, Ginny asintió y se concentro en su comida, había un silencio demasiado incomodo, lo cual era raro, aun el mas largo de los silencios entre Ginny y Harry, la pelirroja no se sentía incomoda, pero esa vez, desde hacia unos días de hecho, ya sospechaba que algo le pasaba a su marido, el silencio siguió por unos minutos, Ginny no dejaba de mirar a su esposo comer con mucha tranquilidad, el silencio era simplemente insoportable, ese no era su Harry, estaba segura.

-Ya basta! No se quien eres, pero estoy segura de que no eres mi esposo!- salto Ginny dando un golpe en la mesa, Eli la miro haciendo su mejor cara de confusión.

-Ginny, de que hablas?- pregunto en tono confundido.

-Conozco a Harry muy bien, y tu no eres mi Harry!- grito Ginny, rodeando la mesa para pararse junto a Eli.

-No se de que me hablas- respondió a chica con desdén.

-Dime quien eres?!- grito Ginny apuntando a Eli con su varita, Eli se apresuro a sacar la de Harry.

-De que estas hablando, mujer?! Ya ni reconoces a la persona con la que te casaste!- grito Eli con una sonrisa, ya la habían descubierto, que mas daba jugar un poco.

-Ya basta! Dime quien rayos eres!- exclamo Ginny, ambas se apuntaban con sus varitas, los ojos de Ginny estaban vidriosos, Eli soltó una risa.

-Ginny, espera!- exclamo Kingsley entrando a la casa, Tonks venia detrás de él, ambos Aurores sacaron sus varitas- ya basta, Eli, sabemos que eres tu!

-Eli?- murmuro Ginny mirando el cuerpo de Harry con ojos muy abiertos, Eli soltó una carcajada.

-Por Merlín, no pensé que tardarían tanto!- soltó la chica sin dejar de apuntar con su varita.

-Sabemos todo lo que has estado haciendo en Azkaban, la poción, el guardia falso, todos esos Muggles- Eli no dejaba de sonreír.

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que ya n tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo Eli dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Alto ahí, Eli, no te muevas!- grito Kingsley, Eli bajo su varita.

-Que es lo que vas a hacer? Matarme?!- pregunto burlonamente, Kingsley frunció el ceño aun mas, Ginny se veía preocupada- si le hacen algo a este cuerpo, su Harry no podrá volver, así que será mejor que me traten bien mientras tengo este cuerpo, hasta entonces, chao.

-Inmobilus!- el hechizo de Tonks dio en la puerta por la que Eli acababa de salir, Ginny cayo de rodillas cuando escucharon el claro sonido de una aparición afuera.

-Ginny, tranquila, Harry estará bien-dijo Tonks abrazándola.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de Azkaban, ahora todos saben que no es Eli- dijo Kingsley- Tonks, amos, tenemos trabajo, Ginny, llama a Remus y al resto de la Orden, necesitaremos ayuda con esto.

Ginny asintió poniéndose de pie, Tonks le acaricio el cabello antes de salir con Kingsley para aparecerse, Ginny respiro profundo un par de veces intentando calmarse, después, saco su espejo para comunicarse con los chicos, era mas rápido así que por la chimenea.

-Sirius Potter- murmuro, inmediatamente el espejo se lleno con una espesa neblina blanca, solo tenia que esperar a que sus hijo respondieran.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-La pase muy, muy bien hoy, Jo, de verdad- Charisse y Jo estaban en el vestíbulo, un poco escondidos detrás de una estatua, Jo tenia a la chica acorralada contra la pared, habían tenido una cita excelente en Hogsmeade, comida, bebidas, paseo, dulces, guerra de nieve, había sido perfecta.

-Yo también, fue mi mejor visita a Hogsmeade, incluso mejor que la vez en que Siri, Xo y yo hicimos explotar HoneyDukes y volaron dulces por todos lados- Charisse rió ante la historia, tomo el rostro de Jo entre sus manos y lo acerco hasta que sus labios se unieron, Jo la tomo por la cintura y la pego mas a él, Charisse se abrazo del cuello de Jo, se quedaron así por unos minutos, era su primer beso que merecía el nombre de beso, todos los pequeños besitos que se habían dado en Hogsmeade no contaban, Jo se separo poco a poco de la chica y ambos se sonrieron, un carraspeo llamo su atención, era Remus, solo le mando una mirada de advertencia a Jo y siguió su camino a los terrenos, Jo se separo de Charisse alzando las cejas, Charisse soltó una risita, en ese momento las chicas y los chicos entraron en el vestíbulo.

-Charisse! Ven rápido, tenemos que mostrarte algo muy importante!- grito Clio mientras levantaba el montón de bolsas de compras que traían.

-Jo, vamos, busquemos a Xo!- grito Siri, Charisse y Jo se miraron y se dieron un corto beso.

-Te veo al rato.

-Claro- respondió Charisse antes de salir corriendo a los terrenos junto con Ara, Clio y Raven, Jo fue con su hermano, en cuanto llego, Felias, Kaleb y Siri comenzaron con chiflidos y a gritar _"Iiiuu"_, Jo los empujo a todos y emprendieron camino a la sala común.

-No vi a Xo en todo el día, como creen que le fue?- pregunto Siri una vez que llegaron a la Sala Común y comenzaban a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, Felias había metido a Kaleb en la sala común ilegalmente en varia ocasiones, así que ya a nadie le importaba mucho.

-Pues si no se apareció por Hogsmeade lo mas seguro es que haya tenido suerte- comento Jo riendo por lo bajo, todos soltaron una risita.

-Estará dentro?- pregunto Kaleb antes de abrir la puerta.

-Siempre pone su corbata en la perilla de la puerta, y si se le olvido no importa, es su culpa- aseguro Siri encogiéndose de hombros, Kaleb abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro en la habitación, las cortinas de la cama de Xo estaban corridas, pero no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

-Creen que este dormido?- pregunto Felias poniendo atención con su oído elfico, escucho los leves ronquidos del chico- sip, dormido.

-Vamos a hacerle una broma chicos- dijo Siri apareciendo un bote de crema batida y acercándose a la cama del peliazul.

-No lo se, que tal si esta con alg…- muy tarde, Siri había corrido las cortinas y miraba a Xo dormir profundamente, sin camisa y la sabanas cubriéndolo a mitad del pecho, se veía claramente la silueta de una chica a su lado, pero ella estaba completamente cubierta por las sabanas, solo se veía el cabello, negro como la noche, los chicos se miraron y pensaron en volver a cerrar las cortinas y darles un poco de privacidad, pero claro, la curiosidad es demasiado poderosa.

-Y si vemos con quien se estuvo divirtiendo nuestro querido Xolurcito?- pregunto Siri con cara de angelito.

-No, se enojara- dijo Jo, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro.

-Vamos, no se dará cuenta- dijo Siri y comenzó a jalar la sabana para destaparlos, una mano de chica apareció abrazando el pecho desnudo de Xo, traía una sortija muy bonita en su dedo corazón, Felias lo reconoció de inmediato y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Erm… chicos- murmuro, pero los gemelos lo ignoraron, Felias tomo a Kaleb de la mano y lo llevo hasta la puerta, puso un hechizo silenciador en esta y después conjuro un escudo a su alrededor, Kaleb lo miraba confundido, pero no pregunto nada, los chicos jalaron mas la sabana para encontrarse con una de las visiones mas bizarras y que los perseguiría por el resto de sus vidas… Annie, desnuda y muy pegadita a Xo, los gemelos se congelaron.

-Es esa su hermana?- pregunto Kaleb cubriéndose la boca con una mano, Felias simplemente asintió, los gemelos estaban sin habla, se quedaron congelados mirando a su amigo y hermana, Annie comenzaba a sentir un poco de frió y se removió un poco pegándose mas a Xo, este la abrazo mas fuerte, Annie abrió medio parpado y miro a su alrededor, no noto nada inusual y volvió a cerrarlos, eso era, los gemelos Potter se descongelaron en un segundo y su sangre hervía como una poción a fuego extremo.

-XOLUR!!!!!- el grito de Jo y Siri seguramente había llamado la atención de medio colegio sin el hechizo silenciador, Annie y Xo despertaron de golpe y miraron con horror a sus espectadores.

-John!! Sirius!!- exclamo Annie cubriéndose con las sabanas lo mas que podía, se había puesto roja como tomate.

-Chi… chicos! Llegan temprano- dijo Xo tomando rápidamente sus boxers del suelo y colocándoselos de un salto, las miradas de Jo y Siri eran simplemente terroríficas, Xo trago saliva con dificultad, lo iban a matar y el grito de guerra de los Potter se lo confirmo.

-ESTAS MUERTO!!- gritaron los gemelos al tiempo que sacaban sus varitas y se dirigían a Xo.

-No! Alto, Sirius!! Detente, John!!- gritaba Annie, se había envuelto en las sabanas y se había dirigido al escudo que Felias mantenía alrededor de él y su novio- ay por Merlín! Basta!!

-Sirius, espera… por favor, chicos… déjenme explicar…

-Explicar, que?!

-Que te pasaste toda la tarde teniendo sexo con nuestra hermana?!- los gemelos no dejaban de lanzar hechizos, Xo intentaba regresar a su cama para tomar su varita y protegerse, pero le tapaban el paso.

-No, chicos, esperen… por favor…- su ultima opción era el escudo de Felias, se lanzo hacia ellos y se arrastro hasta quedar cubierto, Felias y Kaleb retrocedieron para darle espacio, los gemelos redirigieron hacia el a prisa, pero antes de que pudieras lanzar hechizos al mismo tiempo para romper el escudo, Annie se lanzo al suelo y abrazo a Xo con fuerza, interponiéndose entre él y sus hermanos.

-Ya basta!!- grito Annie, Xo la abrazo también y los gemelos los miraron sorprendidos- deténganse, se comportan como unos salvajes!

-Pero Annie, estaba…

-A ustedes que les importa con quien me acuesto?! No les incumbe, es mi vida!!

-Eres nuestra hermana!

-Y el su mejor amigo!- devolvió el grito, Annie, os gemelos miraron a Xo aun un poco enojados- lo conocen mejor que a nadie, saben que es un buen chico, saben que me quiere… lo saben.

Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron el uno al otro, Annie tenia razón, si tuvieran que elegir a un chico para que Annie saliera, seria Xo, lo conocían, sabían que nunca jamás dañaría a su hermana.

-Annie…

Algo vibrando en su pantalón interrumpió a Siri, era el espejo que su padre les había dado para comunicarse, lo tomo y miro el reflejo de su madre n el, se veía muy preocupada.

-Mamá?- pregunto Jo mirando el espejo.

-Chicos, rápido, necesito… necesito ayuda, llamen a Remus, algo le paso a tu padre, rápido, luego les explico todo, ahora no puedo- dijo Ginny muy rápido, los chicos apenas pudieron entender.

-Mamá, que le paso a papá?- pregunto Annie acercándose a sus hermanos rápidamente.

-No puedo ahora, prometo llamarles en media hora, pero díganle a Remus que venga a la casa, ahora!- la imagen de Ginny desapareció, los trillizos se miraron preocupados.

-Bien, Jo y yo iremos con el tío Remus a avisarle- comenzó a decir Siri calmándose, Annie soltaba silenciosas lagrimas, Jo la abrazaba- Annie, ten el espejo y espera que mamá llame, y… por favor, ponte algo de ropa.

Los gemelos salieron corriendo hacia la oficina de Remus, Annie se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas para cambiarse de ropa e informar a todas, Xo, Felias y Kaleb la siguieron, no sabían que hacer, lo único que podían hacer era esperar, si necesitaban su ayuda por supuesto que irían, siempre estaban ahí para apoyar a los Potter, y esa vez, no seria la excepcion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uy..!! Al fin.. Xo y Annie juntoss.. lo ke todos esperaban..xD no de la forma mas… trankila.. pero sirvió, a ke si..!!! el siguiente será el capitulo final.. espero ke les haya gustado estee..!! espero Reviews..!!

P.D. No.. la escuela para Elfos no es una escuela gay.. es solo que.. los Elfos de mi fic si lo son..xD


	15. El Fin del Ultimo Horrocruxe

NO ES UNA ILUSION..! EN VERDAD ES EL ULTIMO CAPI POR FIN..!

Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto..! me hinco ante ustedes, perdónenme por favor, se que es demasiado tiempo… se que lo abandone vilmente… se ke me odian… pero al fin tengo el ultimo capitulo de mi fic..! no puedo darles una excusa… no kiero… digo las excusas son malas o algo así… mejor les dejo aki el capi y espero ke les guste mucho, mucho… me esforcé de veras en terminarlo y créanme ke no fue fácil… muchísimas gracias por leerme..! disfruten el ultimo capi y si pueden pásense por otro fic..!=D

**_AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A MI XOXO POR AYUDARME DURANTE EL PROCESO Y LA ESCENA DE LA PUERTA..!_**

**Sion-Allegra:** pretexto o lo ke sea.. se le ocurrió a Felias así ke…nose.. y te juro ke creí haber puesto una cachetada antes del beso..¬¬ no se ke le paso a ese párrafo..¬¬ me salió largo el capi..!JOJOJO mira, mira léelo..!

**CharisseM:** y sigo amando tus reviews de medio kilometro..! los extrañare..! aunque espero ke te pases por otro de mis fics para seguir leyendo tus comentarios ke me encantan..! tal vez no recuerdes mucho del capi anterior… jeje pero decías ke te encanto… ke lo amaste.. y ke fue el capi de tu vida..xD así ke no creo superar eso.. pero me esforcé muchísimo en este capitulo.. así ke espero ke lo disfrutes…. Muchísimas gracias por kedarte conmigo hasta el final.! Aunque tarde mucho..juju disfruta el capi..!

**Lord Xolur:** ni te has de acordar del capi anterior pero dijiste ke había sido tu favorito..xD ya aki se echara a perder el plan y todo se arregla… tenia que meter a los Cullen a fuerzas Xox0o.. no puedo sacarlos de mi cabeza..! tu sabes como es es0o.. gracias por ayudarme a hacer este capi..! y se ke no te deje mirarlo antes de publicar.. pero no keria arruinar la sorpresa..! haber si te gusta lo ke hice..xD disfruta Xox0o.. y muchas gracias por leerme..!

**Alice Cullen Black:** nueva y te kede mal desde el principio.. perdón por tardar tanto.. espero ke te guste este ultimo capitulo..!

**Ginanott:** gracias por tu review..! espero te guste el capi..!

**Liziprincs: **amiga.. so sorry pero este fic es solo mío..xD Sion solo me ayuda con otros dos..xD con decirte ke ella casi me ahorca cuando "maté" a Remus..¬¬ de echo el capi "final" lo subí justo el día de los inocentes..xD solo ke no todos lo leyeron ese día.. y si pensaba dejar a Felias con Jo pero hubo kejas..¬¬ múltiples kejas ke no pude suprimir.. bueno aki esta por fin el ultimo capi y esta larguísim0o..! así ke espero compensar todo el tiempo ke te tuve esperand0o..!

**Vanessa Parker: **pues… final feliz feliz.. kien sabe..xD perdón por tardarme tanto.. espero ke leas mi ultimo capitulo por fav0or..! y también espero ke te guste..!=D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El Fin del Ultimo Horrocruxe..!**

Jo y Siri corrían a todo galope rumbo a la oficina de Remus, sabían la contraseña, todos los primos la sabían, por si había una emergencia, emergencia como esta, cuando las escaleras subieron por completo a la oficina del director, los gemelos no se detuvieron a tocar, entraron empujando la puerta bruscamente, Remus estaba revisando un par de papeles en su escritorio, al ver a los chicos entrar de esa manera, se puso de pie inmediatamente al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas.

-Jo, Sirius, que pasa?- pregunto dándole la vuelta al escritorio para pararse frente a los chicos que respiraban demasiado agitados, no podían hablar.

-Tío… tío Remus… mamá… ella… ella…

-Ya Jo tranquilo, siéntense, respiren y díganme que esta…

-No podemos sentarnos!- exclamo Siri mirando a Remus alarmado- mamá nos llamo, dice que algo le paso a papá y que ocupa ayuda!

-Que?- dijo Remus mirando a los chicos con los ojos muy abiertos, Siri se había acabado sus reservas de oxigeno con ese grito así que se tiro en uno de los sillones, Remus miro a Jo.

-Fue todo lo que dijo, que necesitaba que fueran para allá, no nos explico mas- dijo Jo tomando asiento junto a su hermano, Remus se quedo en silencio unos segundos mientras se concentraba n lo que tenían que hacer.

-Bien, bien, bien, bien- murmuro yendo y viniendo por toda su oficina, después de unas 10 vueltas se volvió a girar hacia los gemelos- chicos, quiero que se queden aquí, den el anuncio para que todos se dirijan a sus salas comunes y que se queden ahí hasta nuevo aviso, también díganle a Sirius que vaya a casa de Harry lo antes posible, entendieron?

Los gemelos simplemente asintieron, Remus tomo su varita y se dirigió a la ventana, con un sonoro "Crack" desapareció sin decir nada mas, los gemelos se miraron durante unos segundos y después echaron a correr de nuevo, pero ahora buscarían a Sirius, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, el Animago estaba caminando rápidamente hacia la oficina de Remus así que se lo encontraron a un par de pasillos de distancia.

-Jo, Sirius, que les pasa?- pregunto Sirius mirando a los dos Potter respirando con dificultad frente a él.

-Maldita sea! Que poca condición tenemos Jo!- exclamo Siri apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para tomar aire, Jo ignoro a su hermano y miro a Sirius.

-Tío Sirius, mamá nos llamo y nos dijo que a papá le había pasado algo, no nos dijo que, pero nos dijo que le dijéramos al tío Remus, ya le dijimos y él se fue con mamá pero nos dijo que te dijéramos a ti para que también fueras, y que diéramos al orden de que todos vayan a sus salas comunes y se queden ahí hasta nuevo aviso- Jo cayo de espaldas al terminar de decir todo eso, Sirius reacciono de prisa, con su varita hizo flotar a los gemelos detrás de él, ambos chicos iban volando y golpeándose entre si mientras intentaban bajar.

-Atención alumnos y personal, por indicaciones del director se les ordena dirigirse a sus respectivas casas u oficinas inmediatamente, la razón se les dará a conocer en unos momentos- la voz de Sirius se escucho por todo el colegio, rápidamente llego frente al retrato de la dama gorda y dijo al contraseña, los chicos cayeron directo al piso justo cuando Sirius entro en la sala común de Gryffindor y deshizo el hechizo- muy bien, todos escucharon el anuncio, cierto?

-Tío Sirius, que pasa?- preguntó Henry, pero Sirius le indico que no era el momento de comentarlo, claro, él tampoco lo sabia, los alumnos fueron entrando rápidamente, algunos agitados por tanto correr, otros enojados por que los habían interrumpido en algo, pero al fin todos estaban dentro y Sirius se puso aun mas serio mirando a los chicos.

-Chicos, en serio, nada de ser Merodeadores, los quiero aquí encerrados hasta que vuelva por ustedes- dijo Sirius seriamente mirando a los chicos, todo Gryffindor estaba poniendo atención a las palabras de su jefe de casa- escúchenme todos, quédense tranquilos en sus habitaciones, no salgan absolutamente para nada y no intenten comunicarse con el exterior por medio de lechuzas o la Red Flu, quiero a todos aquí, entendieron?- hubo un murmullo de aceptación entre todos los presentes, Sirius se giro y miro a Henry- Henry, estas a cargo, asegúrate de que todos estén a seguros aquí dentro, si?

-Claro que si tío Sirius- dijo Henry asintiendo con la cabeza, Sirius hizo un ultimo saludo con la cabeza y se giro para salir de la torre Gryffindor, los chicos se quedaron mirando el sitio por donde Sirius había desaparecido, la sala se fue vaciando poco a poco, Henry les indico a todos que se quedaran en sus habitaciones y los chicos se quedaron en la sala, Annie apretaba con fuerza el espejo de Siri en su mano.

-Que creen que haya pasado?- pregunto Ara abrazándose a si misma sentada sobre un sillón.

-No lo se, pero es imposible que Ely haya podido escapar, digo, ya estaba en Azkaban y eso- dijo Henry, él y Suemy estaban sentados en el sillón de dos plazas, todos se quedaron callados, no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba, podía ser el Horrocruxe de nuevo, pero…

-Mamá- susurró Annie al sentir la vibración en su mano, todos se acercaron rápidamente, la preocupada cara de Ginny, todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la explicación.

-Niños, escuchen, les explicare todo muy rápido, estamos asegurando que todo este bien y vamos a recoger a Harry a Azkaban- dijo Ginny, se veía que estaba caminando de prisa.

-Que hace papá en Azkaban?- pregunto Jo, pero todos lo chitaron y siguieron mirando a Ginny.

-Miren, no se como pasó, pero su padre y Ely intercambiaron cuerpos- todos ahogaron un grito- y ahora Ely en el cuerpo de Harry anda por ahí con una parvada de Mortífagos y no sabemos que es lo que planean, ahora iremos a sacar a su padre, que esta en el cuerpo de Ely y atrapado en Azkaban- todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose los unos a los otros, no podían creer lo que Ginny les acababa de decir, era simplemente una locura!- chicos, escuchen, tengo que aparecerme, pero no se preocupen, estaremos bien y encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo, pórtense bien, si necesitan algo y es muy importante me llaman, los amo, cuídense.

-También te amamos ma- dijeron los tres Pottercillos, la comunicación se corto y todos se quedaron quietos asimilando lo que les acababan de decir, estaban preocupados, preocupados por que sabían que Ely andaba suelta de nuevo, y también preocupados por que se fueran a quedar con una chica de su misma edad como padre y tío.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Abran las puertas, rápido!- exclamo Kingsley al llegar a las puertas de la prisión, los dos Aurores que estaban de guardia se miraron dudosos, pero Tonks llegó detrás del enorme Auror negro con su cabello color rojo fuego y los ojos haciéndole juego.

-Abran la puerta de inmediato, es una emergencia, Harry Potter esta ahí dentro!- gritó Tonks en la cara del guardia haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, Kingsley rodó los ojos.

-No señora, el señor Potter no ha venido a la prisión desde…

-No me importa si creen que vieron a Harry, abran la maldita puerta o la hago volar!- exclamo de nuevo Tonks apuntando con la varita hacia uno de los guardias.

-Por favor, abran las puertas esto es importante, pasaremos por la seguridad si quieren- pidió Nadir, los guardias asintieron y se apresuraron a hacerles las pruebas de seguridad para todo el que entraba en la prisión.

-Tranquila cielo, no hay por que gritar- dijo Remus tomando a Tonks por los hombros mientras caminaban en dirección a la celda de Ely, la ahora pelirroja solo rodo los ojos y siguió su rápida caminata hasta la celda de mayor seguridad, miraban a los Mortífagos en las celdas, sabían que no eran los verdaderos, algo tendrían que hacer para descubrir que había pasado.

-Aquí estamos- explicó el guardia mientras llegaban a la última celda, era una enorme puerta con una capa de lo que parecía ser gas dorado frente a ella- retrocedan un poco por favor.

Ambos guardias comenzaron a hacer sincronizados movimientos de varita pronunciaban extraños hechizos coordinadamente, el gas comenzó a disiparse poco a poco hasta que desapareció, pero los guardias no cesaron su trabajo, se escuchaban los grandes y pesados seguros quitarse, mas unos cuantos destellos cuando los hechizos eran deshechos, la puerta al fin se abrió dejando a la vista de todos a Harry, o mejor dicho, a Harry en el cuerpo de Ely, sentado en un sillón en medio de la habitación con un libro en las manos, pero en cuanto miró quienes eran los que venían dejó caer el libro y corrió hacia la entrada.

-Harry!- exclamo Ginny y entro rápidamente, Harry la abrazo fuertemente, Ginny se sintió extraña, ya que en lugar del grande y fuerte cuerpo de su esposo, estaba abrazando a una delgada y fina chica de 17 años.

-Harry, como lo sentimos de verdad, no nos dimos cuenta que…

-Eso no importa y no hay tiempo- interrumpió Harry a Nadir cuando se separó de Ginny, no estaba enojado, pero si quería regresar a su cuerpo rápidamente, quería terminar con todo ese embrollo y meter a Ely a prisión de una buena vez- explíquenme que pasa?

-Ely ha estado sacando prisioneros de aquí- explico Kingsley rápidamente mientras caminaban a paso sumamente rápido hacia la salida, Harry iba en medio, a su derecha Kingsley y a su izquierda Sirius, ambos explicándole lo que sucedía fuera de Azkaban.

-No sabemos como los cambio ni nada de eso, pero el punto es que los Mortifagos están afuera y no sabemos en donde- siguió Sirius.

-Nos preocupa el hecho de que ellos ya estuvieron planeando que hacer durante un buen rato, si Ginny no se hubiera da do cuenta…

-Tenemos que darnos prisa entonces, hay que alcanzar a esos mal nacidos- murmuró Harry, pasaron por todas las celdas en donde antes habían estado los Mortifagos mas peligrosos de todos, Harry sintió la furia crecer a su alrededor, ya había estado bueno de molestarlo siempre, ya estaba harto y esta seria la ultima vez que esos estúpidos creyentes de la Marca Tenebrosa pusieran su vida de cabeza.

-Quienes demonios son los que cambiaron de lugar… es que no me explico como… no puede ser que hubiese…

-Les preguntamos a algunos de ellos, señora, aparentemente son Muggles, no tienen ni idea de por que los encarcelaron- explico uno de los Aurores que custodiaba Azkaban, Tonks abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Muggles?- susurró Tonks sin creerlo.

-Pero como fue que pudieron mantenerlos luciendo de esta forma por tanto tiempo?- pregunto Ginny, ya habían llegado de nuevo a la salida, todos los Aurores que custodiaban Azkaban venían tras ellos, después de todo, la prisión no necesitaba tanto guardia si la mayoría de los prisioneros no podía hacer magia.

-Dos de nuestros Aurores acaban de utilizar el portal de apariciones, señor- explico uno de los guardias moviendo su varita por toda la zona designada a la aparición.

-Bien, ya tenemos a los que estuvieron ayudando a los Mortifagos- murmuró Kingsley cruzándose de brazos.

-Y ahora Ely sabrá que ya vinimos por Harry y lo liberamos- dijo Remus con el entrecejo fruncido, todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, pero Harry sabía que no podían perder el tiempo ahí.

-Ustedes dos, y otros 5 guardias, quédense aquí y revisen a los prisioneros, los que no pasen la prueba del Multijugos pueden salir, háganles un Oblibiate si son Muggles y déjenlos en Londres- Harry hablo rápida pero claramente en dirección a los guardias de Azkaban, todos asintieron y dieron media vuelta para volver hacia la prisión- los demás Aurores vengan con nosotros, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

-Harry, que vamos a hacer? Ely va un paso adelante que nosotros- dijo Sirius acercándose a su ahijado, podía verse que su mente estaba trabajando al 100 para poder salir con una idea rápida que pudiera ayudar, pero todos guardaron silencio ante su comentario, no tenían ni idea de lo que Ely tramaba, pero Harry no se iba a quedar ahí esperando a que ella lanzara el primer hechizo.

-Tenemos que ir al Ministerio, protejan al Ministro, seguro Ely ira por él para tomar el control del mundo Mágico como Voldemort intentó durante la última guerra- explicaba Harry rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia la zona de aparición de la prisión, era una escena sumamente graciosa, todos esos serios Aurores rodeando a una pequeña niña que hablaba con una seriedad digna de una guerrera.

-Tonks, Remus, Ginny y yo avisaremos a todos los Aurores que encontremos Harry- dijo Kingsley, las pelirrojas y el licántropo asintieron y se pararon junto a Kingsley en la zona de aparición.

-Llevaré al Ministro a un lugar seguro Harry, Nadir, vienes?- el Auror asintió y también desapareció junto a su amigo, Harry miró a los guardianes de la prisión que los ayudarían.

-Directo al Ministerio y comiencen a desalojar a los trabajadores, si hay alguien que desee quedarse a luchar es bienvenido- explico Harry, todos emitieron un "Si, señor" y se dirigieron a la zona de aparición, Harry le echo una última mirada a la prisión y también desapareció, aunque fue un poco complicado en ese nuevo cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Creen que nuestros padres estén bien?- pregunto Raven, estaban todos en la sala común de Gryffindor, Raven y Ara estaban sentados en el sillón de 3 plazas junto a Felias, Kaleb estaba en el reposa brazos enseguida de él, Xo estaba sentado en el sillón de una plaza con Annie sobre sus piernas, Jo abrazaba a Charisse sentados sobre una mesa, Suemy y Henry estaban en el sillón de dos piezas y Siri y Clio estaban de pie.

-Claro que si, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que estarán perfectamente bien, siempre lo están- le respondió ara mientras se mordía las uñas, todos miraban directamente al fuego y, aunque no lo admitían en voz alta, estaban extremadamente nerviosos.

-No creen que deberíamos estar haciendo algo útil?- pregunto Siri para romper el silencio, pero nadie aparto la vista del fuego.

-Ya hicimos algo útil Sirius, les advertimos a todos que se refugiaran en sus salas comunes, eso debe servir de algo- le dijo Henry sin mirarlo, pero Siri no se conformo con esa respuesta, comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala común, el resto de los estudiantes estaban en sus dormitorios por orden de Sirius, pero les dijo a los chicos que esperaran en la sala común por si necesitaban localizarlos rápidamente.

-Tenemos que hacer algo mas! Siempre hemos estado ahí para apoyarnos cuando nos necesitaban!- exclamo el chico Potter moviendo los brazos exasperado.

-Sirius, siempre nos metíamos en problemas y los preocupábamos y terminábamos regañados, es mejor hacer caso por primera vez- le dijo Jo mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si, pero… pero…

-Tranquilo, estarán bien, estaremos bien, deja de ponerte nervioso- Clio se acerco a Siri y le abrazo un brazo, Siri suspiro y se giro para abrazar a la chica, Annie miro a su mejor amiga y a su hermano, en los momentos de crisis los verdaderos sentimientos salían a flote, en ese momento, un ligero temblor los hizo a todos ponerse alerta.

-Sintieron eso?- pregunto Suemy con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Desde cuando tiembla en Inglaterra?- exclamo Ara poniéndose de pie, Siri soltó a Clio lentamente y se dirigió a la ventana, los demás lo siguieron, lo que miraron afuera los aterrorizo.

-_Atacan Hogwarts_- soltó Charisse en un suspiro, nadie entendió el español, pero sabían exactamente a que se refería, todos miraban con horror como Harry lideraba a una masa increíble de Mortifagos y criaturas mágicas hacia el castillo, era Eli, lo sabían, e iba a atacar Hogwarts, un Hogwarts totalmente desprotegido, los pocos profesores que quedaban no eran suficientes para proteger al castillo entero.

-Tenemos que pedir ayuda!- exclamo Xo acercándose a la chimenea, pero justo cuando estaba por lanzar los polvos al fuego, este creció en una llamarada roja haciendo que Xo retrocediera rápidamente y luego volvió a la normalidad.

-Hechizaron el castillo, no podemos llamar desde las chimeneas- dijo Raven mirando por la ventana como los Mortifagos apuntaban con su varita hacia el castillo y enormes rayos de luz parecían destruir las defensas poco a poco.

-Tenemos otros métodos- dijo Siri y se apresuro a sacar su espejo para llamar a su madre.

-Están dentro!- exclamo Clio al ver como los Mortifagos tiraban las puertas del castillo, todo tipo de criaturas comenzaron a entrar, los Mortifagos seguían mandando rayos de luz hacia el castillo, entonces, una fuerza azul, parecida a un campo de fuerza, comenzó a cubrir todo el castillo, los chicos se alejaron de la ventana rápidamente, escucharon una explosión cerca de la entrada a la sala común y se giraron, era imposible que supieran donde estaba, y menos aun que entraran, pero por si las dudas.

-Todos arriba, rápido- dijo Xo en voz baja tomando a Annie por la cintura para conducirla a su habitación, Jo y Siri les hicieron señas a todos y subieron rápidamente a la habitación de los chicos y se encerraron dentro, en el transcurso podían escuchar el escándalo en las habitaciones, sabían que nadie se atrevería a salir, mejor así.

-_Sirius, que pasa?_- la voz de Ginny llamo su atención.

-Madre! Por que tardas tanto!- se quejo Siri, Annie y Xo estaban sentados sobre la cama de este mirando levemente por la ventana, Clio y Ara sobre la cama de Sirius, Felias y Kaleb al fondo de la habitación, Charisse y Raven estaban sobre la cama de Jo, Suemy se había recostado en la cama de Felias y Henry estaba de pie a su lado, tenia que sacar a su novia embarazada de ahí como fuera, los gemelos miraban el espejo fijamente.

-_Hijo, estamos ocupados aquí, creemos que el ataque será al Ministerio y están movili…_

-No mamá! El ataque no es al ministerio!- la interrumpió Jo exaltado.

-_Como que no? Como lo saben?_- pregunto Ginny rezando por que su sospecha no fuera cierta.

-El ataque es aquí, mamá, Eli esta atacando Hogwarts en este preciso momento- dijo Siri seriamente, Ginny se quedo en shock por unos segundos, los gemelos dejaron que su madre asimilara la noticia.

-_Chicos, quédense en donde están, vamos para allá_- fue lo ultimo que dijo Ginny, los gemelos se miraron y suspiraron, nada podían hacer, los adultos tenían que venir a ayudarles.

-Solo esperar- murmuro Siri recargándose sobre uno de los pilares de su cama, Jo se dejo caer junto a Charisse y la abrazo.

-Volvieron a poner la puerta- dijo Annie, ella y Xo miraron como toda la luz azul que rodeaba al colegio estaba concentrada en ese punto.

-Chicos, que tal si no pueden entrar? Ya vieron lo que los Mortifagos hicieron, parecían poner defensa, escudos al castillo- dijo Felias cruzado de brazos, todos se miraron entre si, tenia razón, los Aurores no podrían entrar a tiempo para salvar a los estudiantes si Eli les había puesto cosas para retrasarlos, terminaría por derrumbar el castillo entero hasta encontrar todas las casas.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan, vengan todos- dijo Xo tirándose al piso en el centro de la habitación y sacando el Mapa del Merodeador, todos rodearon el pergamino y miraron como aparecían muchísimas motas con nombres que no reconocieron- ahora escuchen, tenemos que planear esto rápido pero seguro, no podemos cometer errores, son muchos y no duraríamos ni dos minutos si algo saliera mal.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a aportar ideas para poder salir de ahí y ayudar a sus padres en el proceso, seria difícil, burlar a los Mortifagos para poner a salvo a la mayor cantidad de estudiantes posible, seria difícil, casi imposible, pero no por nada eran los hijos de los mejores Aurores del mundo mágico, lo lograrían, o por lo menos, morirían luchando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Harry! Ron!- Ginny corrió por entre el gentío que se había agrupado en la sala principal del Ministerio, el Ministro de Magia ya había sido trasladado a un lugar mas seguro y los Aurores esperaban el ataque, Ginny logro alcanzar a su esposo y hermano y se detuvo a tomar aire un segundo.

-Gin, que pasa? Estas bien?- pregunto Ron al ver a su hermana tan agitada, Harry se acerco a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-No, no estoy bien! Harry, el ataque no es aquí! Los chicos me llamaron, Eli esta atacando Hogwarts!- todos los Aurores escucharon eso y un enorme cuchicheo se dejo escuchar, padres preocupados por que sus hijos estaban atrapados en el castillo, Harry actuó rápidamente, tenia que salvarlos.

-Escúchenme todos! Aparézcanse en Hogsmeade, lleven escobas y vuelen lo mas rápido que puedan a Hogwarts, no intentan nada hasta que todos estemos ahí, entendido?- un _"Si!"_ comunitario se dejo oír y de pronto cientos de escobas volaron hacia todas direcciones y los sonoros _"Cracks"_ se perdían entre todo el ruido- Kingsley, llama a los que vienen hacia acá, diles el cambio de dirección, te esperamos allá.

-Claro Harry- dijo el enorme mago negro antes de salir disparado hacia su oficina.

-Vámonos- Harry conjuro su escoba y desapareció sin esperar a Ron y a Ginny, en cuanto sintió que sus pies tocaban tierra en Hogsmeade subió a su escoba y voló en dirección a Hogwarts junto a todos los demás Aurores, tenían que llegar, tenían que darse prisa, antes de que fuera muy tarde para los alumnos, al llegar descubrió que algunos Aurores ya luchaban por romper los escudos que Eli había puesto sobre el castillo, la puerta brillaba de un color azul brillante, conocía ese hechizo, no podrían penetrar ese escudo a menos que la puerta fuera abierta desde adentro- deténganse, no gasten fuerzas!

Los Aurores dejaron sus intentos por pasar el campo de fuerza que cubría el castillo y miraron a Harry, podían mirar cientos de escobas llegar desde Hogsmeade, Kingsley ya había llegado con todos los Aurores restantes, Harry fue directo a la fila delantera, Ginny, Ron, Remus y Tonks se le unieron, Hermione miraba el escucho en busca de alguna debilidad que pudieran usar para romperlo.

-Crees que podamos…

-No- interrumpió Harry a Kingsley, ambos miraban la enorme puerta.

-Entonces como vamos a entrar, ni siquiera yo, que soy el director puedo entrar- dijo Remus.

-Ya, no te creas tan importante Moony- llego Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Y tu por que tan alegre?- pregunto Tonks con el entrecejo fruncido, su niña estaba ahí dentro, atrapada con todos esos Mortifagos maniacos.

-Fácil, miren allá- respondió el Animago señalando hacia una de las ventanas del lado este del castillo, una luz, como el reflejo del sol en un espejo se veía, y detrás de esa luz, una chica de cabello negro y muy alborotado.

-Son los chicos!

-Están bien!

-Gracias Merlín!- exclamaron todos.

-Un segundo, que demonios hacen ahí? Deberían de estar en la sala común!- dijo Ginny poniéndose histérica.

-Gin, cálmate, si no los han atrapado es por que no los pueden ver- dijo Sirius señalando hacia la ventana, la luz se había ido ya.

-La capa de invisibilidad- murmuro Harry, eso era, los chicos podrían abrir la puerta! Pondría a sus hijos en un peligro extremo, pero era eso o quedarse afuera rezando por que no los encontraran- Ginny, dame el espejo para comunicarte con Sirius.

-Si, para que lo quieres?- pregunto Ginny entregándole el pequeño espejo a Harry.

-No hace ruido cuando lo llamas, cierto?- pregunto Harry poniendo el espejo frente a su rostro.

-Solo habla muy bajito- respondió Ginny acercándose un par de pasos.

-Bien, espero que esto funcione, Sirius Potter- murmuro hacia el espejo e instantáneamente su reflejo se cambio por una neblina muy espesa, dentro del castillo, los pantalones de Siri comenzaron a vibrar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Todo bien, Annie?- pregunto Xo, la chica era la encargada de llevar a los chicos mas pequeños hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta, tenían que salvar los mas que pudieran y como Annie era la mas pequeña del grupo ella ocupaba menos espacio en la capa, llevaba de tres en tres a los de primero y segundo curso, los demás irían de dos en dos.

-Si, papá me vio por una ventana, todos están afuera esperando para ver si pueden entrar- dijo Annie preparándose para llevar a otros dos chicos de quinto curso, solo quedaban quinto, sexto y ellos, ya había hecho cerca de 25 viajes y no los habían atrapado, los Mortifagos no los podían ver, solo debían de cuidarse de los Dementores.

-Lista para el próximo viaje?- pregunto Jo tomando la capa y preparándola para echársela a su hermana y a los dos chicos en la cabeza.

-_Sirius, me escuchas hijo, responde._

-Vibro!- exclamo Siri sacando el espejo de sus pantalones- Eli?

-_Soy yo, tonto! Están todos bien? Annie a regreso? Que pasa ahí dentro?_- pregunto Harry de corridito.

-Papá! Tranquilo, Annie esta aquí, ya pusimos a salvo a los alumnos de primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto y la mitad de los de quinto- dijo Siri rápidamente- utilizamos la capa, no nos han visto, solo hemos evitado a los Dementores, pero no sabemos como llegar a los de las otras casas para poder…

Un estruendo, un temblor que hizo que un fino polvo cayera desde el techo interrumpió a Siri, todos se agacharon por instinto, Clio seguía pegada a la ventana mirando a los Aurores mientras que Xo se encargaba de escuchar todo lo que pasaba detrás del retrato.

-Que demonios fue eso?- pregunto Ara sosteniéndose se una mesa, Xo los silencio a todos con un movimiento de su mano.

-_Sirius! Sirius que paso?_

-Espera papá- respondió Siri interrumpiendo a su padre, Xo escucho como varios pares de pies corrían por en frente del retrato, pero ninguno le presto atención, así que no se preocupo.

-No vienen, se alejan, pero esas explosiones no son solo por que se les antoja- dijo Xo volviéndose a mirar a todos.

-Nos están buscando- murmuro Raven.

-No solo a nosotros Rav, a todos los alumnos- dijo Henry abrazando a Suemy, la chica había insistido en que se llevaran primero a los niños pequeños.

-_Exacto, Eli no nos deja entrar y la única forma en que podemos entrar es que alguien de adentro nos abra las puertas_- explico Harry, todos se quedaron en silencio, los gemelos se miraron entre si- _chicos, se que es muy peligroso, y me siento como un padre terrible al pedirles esto, pero no hay otra forma de salvarlos, muchos morirán si no abren esa puerta._

-Lo se, no eres un mal padre, papá, lo haremos- dijo Siri seriamente- tu no te preocupes, estén preparados, abriremos esa puerta, pero necesitaremos que justo en el momento en que la abramos ataquen, no tendremos una segunda oportunidad.

-_Tenlo por seguro hijo, los sacaremos de ahí, ustedes solo abran esa puerta y déjenos todo lo demás a nosotros_- dijo Harry mirando seriamente a sus hijos- _tengan mucho cuidado por favor._

-Tranquilo papá.

-Si, parece que no nos conoces- siguió Jo a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona.

-No se preocupe señor Potter, Jo, Sirius y yo nos encargaremos de la puerta- dijo Xo adelantándose para mirar a Harry.

-Que?- susurro Annie mirando a su novio asustada.

-_Muchas gracias por la ayuda Xo_- dijo Harry solemnemente- _cuídense chicos, los quiero, yo se que lo lograran._

-También te queremos papá, nos vemos en un rato- dijo Siri.

-_Cariño, cuídense, por favor, los quiero de vuelta, a todos, los amo_- se escucho la voz de Ginny en el fondo.

-Tranquila mamá, también te amamos, no te preocupes- dijo Jo.

-_Draken…_- el rostro de Nadir sustituyo a Harry, miro a Xo con los ojos brillantes y suspiro- _te quiero hijo._

-Yo también te quiero papá- respondió Xo, entonces su propio reflejo sustituyo el rostro de s padre- bueno, vamos a hacer esto.

-Si- dijeron los gemelos seriamente, tenían que abrir esa puerta para salvar a todos los demás.

-Esperen, no, por que? Por que ustedes, no, no, no, alguien mas puede…

-Annie, tranquila, estaremos bien- la interrumpió Siri con una sonrisa.

-Pero es muy peligroso! No tienen… no deben…- siguió Annie, sus ojos estaban rebosando de lagrimas y miraba a sus hermanos y a Xo.

-Escucha hermanita, nadie se coordina mejor que nosotros tres, no podemos llevar a alguien mas, rompería la formación- le explico Jo con calma y una sonrisa tranquila, pero Annie negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

-No quiero que vayan! No quiero perderlos a todos…

-Annie, no nos perderás a todos- la interrumpió esta vez Xo acercándose e intentando tomar el rostro e Annie entre sus manos pero la chica lo aparto de un manotazo sorprendiendo al chico.

-Tal vez no a todos, pero que tal si uno de ustedes muere? Mis dos hermanos y el amor de mi vida van a salir y a arriesgarse ahí afuera con todos esos malditos mortífagos y de mas monstruos horribles! No quiero! Son las personas que mas quiero… no los quiero… perder…- Annie se soltó llorando entonces, Xo se apresuro a abrazarla, miro a los gemelos preocupado, era vedad, las tres personas por las que Annie mas se preocupaba iban a ir y arriesgar sus vidas para poder salvarlos a todos.

-Annie- susurro Siri mirando a su hermana, todos los demás dieron media vuelta y se perdieron en sus asuntos para darles privacidad.

-Tranquila, ya, no llores- Xo intentaba calmarla susurrándole al oído y acariciando el cabello, pero Annie se zafó de golpe.

-No! Suéltame! Se que de todas formas irán! No les importa lo que yo piense!- grito Annie alejándose de sus hermanos y Xo.

-Annie, tienes que entender…

-No quiero entender! Ya, lárguense, no me importa!- grito la chica interrumpiendo a Siri y corriendo hacia Ara y sentándose a su lado en el sillón, todos estaban en silencio, Henry había mandado a los chicos de quinto y sexto a sus habitaciones y les había ordenado no salir durante la batalla.

-Annie, por favor…

-Lárguense!- interrumpió Annie a Jo esta vez, nadie hablo, al chica seguía sollozando pero luchaba por contenerse, Xo suspiro y miro a los gemelos.

-Vamos- ambos asintieron y fueron a paso lento hacia el retrato, Xo se giro y miro a Annie por ultima vez, si moría no quería llevarse esa imagen de ella con él, suspiro sin remedio y siguió a los Potter, Jo estaba por echar la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos cuando escucharon a alguien ponerse de pie abruptamente y correr hacia ellos, era Annie, Xo se giro justo a tiempo para recibir a la chica, quien le hecho los brazos al cuello inmediatamente y lo beso firmemente, Xo correspondió el beso con la misma pasión de Annie, ambos se separaron y Annie lo miro a los ojos por un instante antes de volverse hacia sus hermanos.

-Lo lamento, no quería decir esas cosas, no quiero… si algo les pasa… lo que dije…

-Ya, tranquila, nada nos pasara- Jo y Siri abrazaron a su hermana y la dejaron sollozar un momento, cuando se calmo la soltaron y le sonrieron- nos veremos cuando esto termine Annie.

-Estaremos bien, sabes que somos demasiado escurridizos, si no como nos robaríamos tu diario por las noches con la de hechizos que le pones- dijo Siri sacándole una sonrisa, los gemelos besaron a su hermana en la frente y se alejaron para ponerse la capa.

-Te amo- susurro Xo al oído de Annie y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo- respondió la chica y miro como Xo desaparecía cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad.

-Buena suerte chicos- dijo Henry antes de que el retrato se abriera, Siri llevaba el mapa del merodeador, debían estar bien, Jo y Xo iban delante, vigilando que ninguna parte de sus cuerpos quedara expuesta, Siri iba detrás de ellos vigilando el mapa.

-No hay nada, ni siquiera un duende por los siguientes dos pasadizos, llegaremos al vestíbulo rápido, ahí será el verdadero problema- dijo Siri revisando el mapa de nuevo, Eli no estaba en el vestíbulo, estaba en el Gran Comedor, pero tenia casi toda la artillería pesada en el vestíbulo, Trolls, unos cuantos Mortifagos y al parecer un pequeño dragón, tendrían problemas ahí, no había espacio suficiente, los chicos corrieron por unos cuantos pasillos mas, a medida que se acercaban al vestíbulo los pasillos se iban llenando de personas.

-Tenemos que idear un plan para llegar a la puerta- susurro Jo.

-Papá esta justo detrás de la puerta con un montón de Aurores, están listos para entrar a la mas mínima muestra de debilidad- continuó Siri sin dejar de mirar el mapa del Merodeador.

-Solo debemos golpear la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrirla- dijo Xo, todos traían sus varitas listas, Siri les hizo una señal y tiro de ellos hasta meterlos en uno de los pasadizos mas ocultos del primer piso, no se quitaron la capa pero pudieron girarse para verse entre ellos.

-Escuchen, haremos esto, Siri y yo nos encargamos de la distracción, Jo, tu ve directo a la puerta, no te gires a ayudarnos, tienes que dejar a los Aurores entrar, de acuerdo?- los gemelos asintieron ante el plan de Xo aunque estaban de veras preocupados, no se dejarían dominar por el miedo, tenían que hacer esto para poder salvar al resto de los estudiantes.

Al llegar a la base del primer piso notaron que había cuatro Trolls vigilando las puertas, pero lo que más les daría problemas era un joven dragón verde situado en medio del vestíbulo, que por su energía, ferocidad y tamaño era perfecto para custodiar el vestíbulo sin embargo podía ser imprevisible, varios Mortífagos lo estaban controlando y algunos otros estaban vigilando cada una de las puertas, un grupo estaba sentado en las escaleras principales, mostrando su total confianza de su victoria, pasaron lentamente junto al grupo que estaba distraído, lo más sigilosa y graciosamente posible, ya que 6 pies caminando de puntitas no era nada fácil.

-Déjame en las escaleras al calabozo, desde ahí podre iniciar mi ataque, Xo ve a las escaleras que bajan hacia Hufflepuff, a mi señal comenzaremos el ataque- esta vez era Siri quien estaba armando la estrategia.

-Este… jefe… cual es la señal?- pregunto Xo burlonamente.

-Dejare ver mi tobillo por una fracción de segundo, deben estar atentos y atacar apenas me vean, estaré en el centro de la escalera en el segundo escalón y cuidadito se tarden un segundo más por que les bajo el sueldo- continuó Jo con la broma, Siri se escondió detrás de un pilar de la escalera y espero el momento de atacar- cuídate hermano, si salimos de esta prometo que te daré más espacio en nuestro club de fans y Xo tienes que salir de esta, Annie te está esperando.

Se separaron y Xo se situó en la misma posición que Siri, los segundos parecieron horas para los chicos, esperando y observando con desesperación hasta poder ver el tobillo de Jo, antes de que pudieran ver la señal el dragón comenzó a inquietarse y los mortífagos se pusieron aún más alertas, los que estaban en las escaleras se levantaron y le dieron la orden a los Trolls de matar todo lo que se acercara a las puertas, incluso si eran ellos, orden que no pasó desapercibida para Jo, y en los preparativos para la batalla y las ordenes y la distracción del dragón se vio un tobillo aparecer en el aire, fue tan rápido que si no hubieran estado viendo ese punto en específico ninguno se habría dado cuenta, en el momento siguiente explotó la bomba, Siri profirió su mejor grito de guerra, haciendo que todas las miradas se concentraran en él, dos segundos después había una lluvia de hechizos sobre Siri, la parte 1 del plan estaba lista.

Xo salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el gran comedor, sin embargo se esforzaba por ser notado por el mayor número de enemigos posibles, los mortífagos que quedaban comenzaron a atacarlo mientras él lograba esquivar algunos hechizos, solo algunos… sin embargo la segunda parte había dado resultados, ahora los mortífagos que eran el "mayor" problema estaban distraídos, Jo comenzó a correr hacia la entrada sin embargo el dragón pudo detectarlo y le bloqueó el paso.

Y ahí estaban atrapados por sus enemigos, Sirius y Xo lanzando, evitando y recibiendo hechizos, Jo parado frente a un dragón y la puerta a tan solo 10 metros, lo daban todo por perdido cuando un grupo no tan pequeño de alumnos de todos los años y casas comenzaron a llegar, y frente a todos ellos venían Annie, Ara y Charisse con una escoba extra cada quién, los mortífagos comenzaron a atacar a todo lo que se movía, la escena era un caos, se veían alumnos volando y corriendo, mortífagos atacando, hechizos volando y personas cayendo, Xo y Siri recibieron una escoba cada quién y volaron entre toda la multitud a ayudar a Jo, dejaron caer la escoba de Jo a un lado del dragón mientras lo distraían, lo único que los separaba de la puerta eran el dragón y una valla de Trolls que estaban dispuestos a acabar con todo lo que se acercara, y por si esto no fuera poco, tenían que actuar rápido pues todo el alboroto seguramente ya había puesto a Eli en acción, en un segundo ya estaban todos los chicos frente al dragón mientras los demás alumnos se encargaban de distraer a los mortífagos.

-Gracias por la ayuda chicas pero lo teníamos todo bajo control- dijo Siri con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, estaba con algunas heridas y lo que parecía una clavícula dislocada o rota.

-No hay porque, no dejaríamos que ustedes se llevaran todo el crédito nuevamente- Ara estaba junto a Siri.

-Manos a la obra, no tenemos mucho tiempo, acabamos de empezar algo que no podemos ganar, necesitamos a papá- Jo estaba más alterado que nunca y con mucha razón, que un dragón te ruja en la cara no es algo que puedas superar fácilmente.

-Déjenos al dragón, nosotras podremos con él, veamos si el Quidditch de verdad deja algo como dice el tío Ron- Annie, capitana del equipo imponía respeto y autoridad en ese lugar y alentaba a seguir, en un chasquido salieron los 7 volando en varias direcciones sin embargo los gemelos y Xo avanzaron hacia la puerta estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el éxito de su misión, los Trolls los amenazaron y comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, más no contaban con que Jo había escuchado las ordenes que tenían.

-Confundus- Jo atacó al Troll más cercano que tenía y este a su vez confundido comenzó a golpear a su compañero, Xo y Siri comenzaron a volar alrededor de los Trolls para evitar sus golpes y obtener un ángulo más accesible.

-Levicorpus!- Xo mandó a volar uno de los Trolls contra los 2 que estaban peleando, así es que solo quedaba uno, después de varios ataques lograron derribarlo, Siri y Jo se habían detenido a terminar con ellos y de paso a arreglarle el hombro a Siri, de algo sirvieron las clases de Remus de primeros auxilios a fin de cuentas.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y comenzaron a salir más y más mortífagos y lo peor es que en medio de ellos venía Eli, Xo no dudo un segundo y fue a proteger a Annie, que con las chicas habían podido aturdir al dragón, no sin tener una baja, Clio estaba inconsciente en el suelo a una peligrosa distancia de las garras de la bestia, Eli con un solo hechizo desarmó a todos los estudiantes, a excepción de los gemelos que estaban escondidos tras un Troll aturdido.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, un intento de motín, que no saben que esta escuela es mía?- Eli estaba caminando entre todos los chicos, se acercó al dragón y lo acarició- pero que veo! Si es la perra que se atrevió a no permitirme completar mis planes antes- dijo refiriéndose a Annie.

-Aléjate de ella- Xo se interpuso entre las dos cubriendo a Annie con su cuerpo y dándole la cara a Eli.

-Pero mira! Si es el perro de los Potter, al parecer ya escogió dueña… qué lástima, me habrías servido muy bien de apoyo para mis pies, ahora apártate y déjame hablar con la chica.

-Sobre mi cadáver- Xo había escogido las palabras erróneas.

-Si ese es tu deseo, que así sea.

-NO!- Annie soltó un grito desgarrador y abrazó a Xo.

-Vaya, la chica está enamorada, y al parecer no quiere que mueras, que tiernos los chicos de hoy, entonces si son tan unidos se lo que van a amar, crucio!- Xo se empezó a retorcer de dolor y Annie comenzó a gritar desesperada.

-Basta! Déjalo en paz! Déjalo!- tenía su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-Bien, tu turno, crucio!- Eli se detuvo de torturar a Xo y comenzó con Annie, la cara de Xo reflejaba un dolor más allá de lo soportable, sufría por su dolor y por el dolor de Annie, se interpuso entre Eli y el cuerpo de Annie retorciéndose bajo el dolor.

-Te dije que te quites perro!- Eli apartó a Xo de un puntapié y él y Annie estaban al borde de lo insufrible.

-Ya que tu eres el que menos coopera y tu chica sufrirá mucho con tu muerte y eso me hace sentir feliz, tendrás el privilegio de morir primero, tus últimas palabras perro?- Eli se acercó a Xo con la varita en alto.

-Chicos!- Xo gritó lo más alto que pudo a pesar de su dolor, no fue mucho, pero el eco del vestíbulo hizo que pareciera el gemido de un fantasma.

-Reducto!- Siri y Jo no esperaron otro segundo e intentaron abrir la puerta sin embargo, el hechizo combinado de los dos chicos no surgió el efecto deseado, si bien había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir los 4 relojes por la fuerza del golpe, las puertas siguieron intactas.

-Vaya si todos los hermanos están aquí, tráiganlos!- ordeno Eli con una media sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, Harry y los demás Aurores escucharon una explosión tremenda del otro lado de la puerta, los chicos debían estar intentando abrirla y parecía que lo estaban consiguiendo.

Tenían a todos los chicos que se atrevieron a luchar, allá amontonados lamentablemente habían alrededor de 10 cuerpos sin vida, y los demás estaban siendo torturados, según Eli había comprendido con el Horrocruxe de Voldemort y según este había aprendido por experiencia, la muerte sin dolor era un premio que pocos merecían, debían darles el dolor de toda una vida momentos antes de matarlos para que pudieran apreciar la pureza de la sangre, tenían a los gemelos, las chicas, Felías y Xo en un circulo aparte y era Eli personalmente la que los estaba torturando.

-Ustedes ratas, aberraciones a la sangre han sido una espina en el trasero que por fin podré quitarme, pero debo hacerles pagar por todo lo que me han dolido, sectusempra!- en menos de 5 segundos todos los chicos estaban sangrando por todo el cuerpo y al decir todo es todo, el vestíbulo se había convertido en una sala de tortura, chicos desde 15 años estaban siendo torturados, mientras Harry estaba desesperado, hacía casi una hora que no sabía nada de los chicos y comenzó a sentirse intranquilo… pasó una hora y decidió llamarlos por el espejo.

-_Sirius? Sirius hijo están bien?-_ Eli escuchó la voz de Harry, mejor dicho, su propia voz, y se puso aún más tensa, se acercó a Sirius y tomó el espejo.

-Hola Harry, gracias por tomarte la atención de llamarme, quiero que veas lo que tu ineptitud ha causado- dicho esto le mostró el vestíbulo y a los chicos hechos trizas- espero verte pronto, pero mientras quiero que veas morir a alguno de ellos… veamos, que te parece la lobita?- el espejo volvió a su estado normal- ven? No les importan a ellos, por que les deberían de importar ellos a ustedes? Comencemos, tráiganme a la hija de Remus- Ara era la chica elegida para morir, varios mortífagos se acercaron para tomarla pero todos los chicos se resistieron, Jo hizo acoplo de fuerzas y le dio una patada que no le hizo ni cosquillas al mortífagos, que lo golpeó violenta y brutalmente en todo el cuerpo durante cerca de un minuto, golpiza a la cual se le unieron varios mortífagos y que extendieron hacia todos los demás, chicas incluidas y que sin duda alguna Eli estaba disfrutando.

-Basta, basta, basta…- Eli estaba riéndose por el sufrimiento de los chicos- quiero que sientan su muerte, ahora tráeme a la licantropía- dijo Eli aún riendo, un mortífagos se apresuró a tomar a Ara, caminó unos pasos hacia Eli, la mirada fría de Ely hizo que Ara sintiera un escalofrío, la pequeña licantropía cerro los ojos con fuerza, era su fin, moriría ahí mismo.

-o-o-o-o-

-Tienen a los chicos, vamos a entrar, preparen sus varitas!- todos los Aurores a una orden descargaron toda clase de hechizos para tirar la puerta, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que apenas un hechizo la tocó se derrumbó, los hechizos de los gemelos Potter si habían funcionado después de todo, al mismo instante en que la puerta cedió un grupo de Aurores bastante experimentados entraron comandados por Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus y Nadir.

-Mi grupo, por los Trolls!- exclamó Sirius, una enorme cantidad de Aurores se dirigieron hacia los cuatro Trolls,

-Nosotros por el dragón!- Nadir y su grupo salieron disparados hacia el joven dragón.

-Atrapen a los que puedan, y si no se dejan capturar, acaben con ellos!- gritó Ron en dirección a sus seguidores, una revuelta batalla dio lugar, Aurores y alumnos luchando codo a codo, Harry intentaba llegar hasta donde estaba Eli, los chicos miraban respirando aliviados como sus padres al fin habían llegado a ayudarlos.

-Chicos! Oh por Merlín!- Ginny y Tonks llegaron con todos los chicos, la pelirosa abrazo a su hija fuertemente.

-Ara, me asusté tanto- murmuró al oído de la joven.

-Gin, Tonks, curen a los chicos lo mejor que puedan!- gritó Harry mientras luchaba por abrirse paso hacia Eli.

-Episky- murmuró Ginny apuntando con su varita hacia Annie, la chica dejo de sangrar rápidamente, Tonks imitó a la pelirroja y pronto todos los chicos estuvieron levemente mejor.

-Sera mejor que los saquemos de aquí- dijo Tonks ayudando a Clio y a Charisse a ponerse de pié.

-Claro que no!

-Nos quedaremos a ayudar mamá!- dijo Jo mirando el desastre que se había formado en tan solo unos segundos, ya no sabía quien estaba de su lado y quien no.

-No se quedan nada, todos ustedes fuera de…

-No madre! Nuestros compañeros están ayudando, nosotros también podemos…- una horrible explosión interrumpió a Annie, Tonks y Ginny pusieron un escudo alrededor de todos cuando el dragón comenzó a volar y de un solo golpe tiró medio techo y salió huyendo del castillo.

-Cuando digo que se van es por que se va… chicos?- Ginny no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por que todos los chicos había salido, si no bien huyendo, habían salido disparados a ayudar en donde pudieran. Tonks y Ginny se pusieron espalda contra espalda de inmediato cuando 4 Mortífagos se les echaron encima.

-Annie!

-Ara! Por aquí!- Charisse, Clio, Annie y Raven formaban un circulo impenetrable en el centro de la habitación, Había comenzado a llover y el agua se colaba por el enorme agujero que había dejado el dragón apagando las antorchas, la única luz provenía de la cantidad de hechizos que eran lanzados a cada segundo, por lo que tenían muy buena visibilidad. Annie tenía todo el cabello empapado y se le pegaba en la cara cada vez que giraba para vigilar a sus compañeras, solas no eran muy fuertes luchando, pero cuando se ponían a trabajar en equipo no había mortífagos que se les acercase, aunque no contaban con que a Ara la vendría persiguiendo un…- Trol!

Las chicas se desagruparon cuando Ara llegó hasta ellas con la enorme bestia detrás, entre las cinco comenzaron a intentar tirarlo, pero ahora que estaban completamente desorganizadas no le hacían mucho efecto los hechizos. Raven intentaba lanzar los hechizos al mismo tiempo que las demás, pero el escándalo alrededor le impedía escuchar cuando y que era lo que lanzaban. El trol arremetió de nuevo contra las chicas que tenía mas cerca, Raven y Charisse. Ambas se lanzaron al suelo y se cubrieron lo mejor que pudieron cuando una lluvia de rocas caía por todas partes.

-Raven!- Henry, salido de quien sabe donde, ayudó a su hermana a ponerse de pié, la pelirroja miró a su alrededor, todas habían desaparecido, menos Charisse que seguía intentando arrastrarse fuera de vista, después volvió la vista a su hermano y miró detrás de él a Suemy.

-Estoy bien! Voy con mamá tu preocúpate por mis sobrinos!- exclamó Raven empujando a Henry hacia Suemy, que estaba medio cubierta detrás de lo que había sido una armadura, Raven corrió hacia Charisse y ambas soltaron la carrera buscando a Hermione.

-Su, levántate, vamos, tengo que sacarte de aquí!

-Yo estoy bien aquí, ve a ayudar a…- pero la armadura tras la que se había ocultado explotaba en ese preciso momento- bien, creo que esto esta un poco mas fuera de control de lo que esperaba, vámonos de aquí.

-No te apartes de mi- murmuró Henry cuando levantó a Suemy del suelo y comenzó su marcha hacia la puerta principal, intentaba pasar desapercibido por los Mortífagos, era difícil, tan difícil que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el Trol del que había escapado Raven los había seguido y ahora intentaba aplastarlos con un enorme pedazo de roca que había caído del techo.

-Henry!- gritó Suemy cuando se dio cuenta que el Trol iba por ellos.

-Abajo!- ambos lanzaron _Bombarda_ hacia la enorme roca y la hicieron explotar, Henry cubrió con su cuerpo a su novia para que los pequeños pedazos de roca no la golpearan. Cuando todo termino de caer Henry se puso de pié como rayo y ayudo a Suemy a levantarse pero ella se giró y miró hacia el Trol.

-Mi varita!- gritó Suemy cuando veía como el delicado palito de madera se partía en dos bajo el pie del enorme Trol que los perseguía.

-Vamos!- Henry tomó a su novia de la mano y corrieron hacia la puerta de nuevo intentando evitar al Trol que los seguía. Afuera sería mas sencillo deshacerse del Trol, con la estupidez que reinaba en su cabeza podría irse hacia el bosque sin mas, pero Henry no contaba con que el otro Trol estaba justo del otro lado de la puerta dejándolos a él y a Suemy atrapados en medio de dos gigantes sin cerebro.

-Demonios- Henry no sabía que hacer, Suemy estaba aferrada a él mirando todo, se veía calmada, pero su firme agarre a la túnica de Henry le decía que estaba hecha un lío por dentro, con un par de hechizos de simple iluminación fue capaz de distraer a uno de los Trols, pero el otro al parecer tenía una minúscula parte de cerebro, ya que ignoró las luces y se fue directo a la fuente.

-Cuidado!- ambos se lanzaron hacia un lado cuando el enrome Trol que los perseguía intentó pisarlos, Henry se puso sobre Suemy intentando protegerla, pero dos Trols para él solo era demasiado, y Suemy sin varita…

-Henry! Suemy!- tres rayos de luz se dejaron ver cuando Henry comenzaba a perder la esperanza, el Trol recibió el impacto de los tres hechizos en su cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar rumbo al bosque prohibido- chicos, están bien?

-Sirius! Muchísimas gracias!- exclamó Henry, Siri, Jo y Xo habían seguido a Henry al ver que Suemy había perdido su varita. Entre los cuatro chicos atontaron al segundo Trol y lo apresaron con gruesas cuerdas mágicas, Suemy se había sentado en el suelo y se sostenía el estómago con ambas manos- que pasa? Estas bien? Te duele?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, es solo… se mueven demasiado, todo el caos los altera- dijo Suemy con una sonrisa, Henry respiró tranquilo y se giró hacia Siri, Jo y Xo. Los cuatro chicos miraban hacia la puerta, alguno que otro Mortífago comenzaba a huir, los Aurores se encargaban de detenerlos, pero la batalla se estaba saliendo de las paredes del castillo, para frustración de Henry que creía haber salvado a su novia e hijos del centro del caos. Miraron como Ron intentaba hacer que los Mortífagos no salieran y pudieran escapar, estaba en la puerta lanzando hechizos hacia e interior y gritando ordenes al exterior.

-Cuidado! Vayan hacia adentro! No dejen que huya…- un hechizo impactó de lleno en el pecho de Ron, pero no lo noqueó.

-Papá…- susurró Henry intentando correr hacia las puertas del castillo.

-No Henry! No te vayas!- Suemy se aferró a la camisa de su novio y este la miró preocupado.

-Pero Su…

-Tranquilo Henry, tu quédate a cuidar de ella, sin varita esta desprotegida, nosotros volveremos a ayudar!- exclamó Xo antes de correr detrás de Siri hacia el castillo.

-Me quedaré con él!- escucharon a Jo gritarles antes de que se soltara una lluvia de hechizos en los jardines, en ese momento nadie podía hacer mas que tirar hechizos a quien se le pusiera en frente y rezar por que sus compañeros estuvieran bien. A pesar de repetirse estar centrado en la pelea para no cometer alguna idiotez, Xo no podía dejar de buscar a Annie por todos lados, no la había visto desde que se habían escapado de Ginny y Tonks.

-Xo, muévete!- Xo parpadeó rápidamente antes de darse cuenta que se había quedado quieto buscando a Annie. Se maldijo a si mismo antes de soltar la carrera de nuevo. Él y Siri buscaban a sus padres, eran los que mas ayuda necesitarían por que estaban al mando, usualmente era a los que atacaban primero, destruir a los jefes para que los seguidores perdieran la dirección.

A Nadir le iba muy bien, tenía a Ara y Clio detrás de él, las chicas lo ayudaban con uno que otro hechizo, pero era claro que el hombre las estaba protegiendo principalmente. Siguieron corriendo en busca de Harry, era difícil encontrar el ahora pequeño cuerpo de Harry entre la multitud, así que les fue mas fácil encontrar el verdadero cuerpo de Harry.

-Por allá!- gritó Xo, ambos chicos corrieron hacia Harry pero se detuvieron a mitad de camino, Harry luchaba contra Eli, no querían estorbar, así que mejor se dedicaban a quitarle estorbos a Harry. Siri y Xo coordinaban sumamente bien, se deshacían de cualquier mortífago que intentaba ir a ayudar a Eli. En un momento de brevísima tranquilidad, Xo miró a Harry luchar contra su cuerpo, parecía que intentaba dirigir a Eli hacia… eso era! Xo corrió hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, sabía que era lo que Harry quería y pretendía ayudar.

-Sirius!- ambos Sirius voltearon a verlo, miraron a Harry empujar a Eli a base de hechizos hacia el Gran Comedor, como si se sincronizaran mentalmente los tres se movieron para facilitarle la tarea a Harry. Sirius se encargó de proteger el flanco derecho de Harry, Siri la espalda y Xo el flanco izquierdo. No atacaban a Eli, sino a los mortífagos que intentaban acercarse a ayudarla, además que le cerraban el paso no dejándole otra opción más que dirigirse hacia el Gran comedor.

-Hechicen la puerta en cuanto entremos!- gritó Harry al ver lo que los chicos y su padrino intentaban hacer. Con un último hechizo, Harry logró hacer que Eli entrara en el Gran Comedor dando tras pies y el se lanzó hacia el interior del mismo antes de que el hechizo de Sirius impactara en las puertas y las sellara. Harry miró como las puertas del Gran Comedor se volvían roca sólida ante el hechizo que el animago había enviado. Una vez que las puertas estuvieron completamente cerradas se giró hacia Eli- al fin solos, no Eli?

-Bien, era lo que tu querías- dijo Eli secamente, no estaba nada contenta al tener que enfrentarse con su propio cuerpo, no quería lastimarlo mucho ya que pretendía regresar a él una vez que todo terminara.

-Escucha Eli, se que pretendes recuperar tu cuerpo, y yo pretendo recuperar el mío, así que, por que no te rindes de una vez y nos evitamos heridas indeseadas causadas por nosotros mismos?- propuso Harry encogiéndose de hombros, Eli simplemente lo miró con una ceja alzada y se puso en posición de ataque- si justo eso creí.

En cuanto Harry estuvo en posición Eli lanzó el primer hechizo, comenzaron una pelea demasiado tranquila, tanto que incomodó a Harry, nos sabía que planeaba Eli, pero seguro no era nada bueno si estaba peleando sin poner esfuerzo alguno, tenía que sacarla de esa zona concentrada, tenía que evitar que formara un plan… entonces miro como la pequeña serpiente de Eli salía de entre sus ropas e intentaba salir hacia el exterior por una ventana, eso le dio una idea para sacar a Eli de su fría y calculadora concentración.

-Vipera evanesca!- exclamó Harry, la serpiente recibió el impacto a media huida y comenzó a desaparecer como si se convirtiera en simple polvo.

-EBI! NO!- gritó Eli mirando como su preciada serpiente desaparecía por completo, la chica miró a Harry exhalando furia por cada poro de su cuerpo, Harry simplemente le sonrió de lado y alzo la cejas- esto lo pagaras caro Potter!

-Adelante- susurró Harry y fue entonces que se vio envuelto entre un gran número de hechizos lanzados a diestra y siniestra por la propia Eli. La furia escapaba por los ojos de Eli, ya no podía pensar en su plan para llevar a Harry hacia las ventanas donde sus seguidores se encargarían de sacarlo de ahí, ahora lo único en la mente de Eli era venganza, Harry había acabado con su mejor amigo y si ella no podía terminar con la vida de Ron, se encargaría de que Harry pagara con su vida el haberle quitado una de las cosas mas importantes para ella.

-_Reducto!-_ Harry corría de un lado para el otro, este cuerpo tan joven tenía mucha mas energía que el suyo, pero debido a la juventud también sus poderes estaban poco desarrollados. Harry esquivó muchísimos hechizos y tuvo que repeler otros pocos, pero Eli lanzaba cuanta maldición le pasaba por la cabeza y lo tenía bastante enredado.

-_Depulso!_- exclamó Eli, a pesar de estar completamente cegada por la ira, Eli sabía que no debía herir demasiado a su propio cuerpo, el hechizo le dio a Harry de lleno en el pecho y lo mandó a volar contra una de las paredes. Las ventanas explotaron en el preciso momento en que Harry chocó contra la pared de piedra, muchas cuerdas hechizadas entraron por las ventanas y Harry tuvo que esquivarlas y hasta quemar algunas para no ser atrapado, los Mortífagos que estaban afuera no podían acercar las cuerdas lo suficiente, pero aun así Harry debería evitar las ventanas a partir de ese momento- _Reducto!_

Harry se barrió por todo el suelo hasta quedar oculto detrás de un enorme pedazo de techo, era mucho mas fácil luchar con ese cuerpo tan pequeño y flexible, mucho mas sencillo para encontrar escondites y evadir hechizos. Cuando la lluvia de maldiciones cesó, Harry se puso de pié y contraatacó. Rápidamente buscó al forma mas segura de acercarse lo suficiente para poder atrapar a Eli sin que ella pudiera detener su hechizo paralizante. Harry escuchó un _Avada Kedabra_ y su reacción inmediata fue tirarse al suelo y rodar tras una roca.

-Da la cara cobarde!

-De verdad quieres matar tu propio cuerpo Eli, creí que aviamos acordado no usar maldiciones tan potent…

-Cierra la boca!- lo interrumpió Eli lanzando un silencioso _Bombarda_ y destruyendo la mitad de la roca, un ligero escudo protegió a Harry de los escombros voladores. Harry se puso de pié y corrió buscando otro escondite lejos de las ventanas y de Eli, aunque no quería perder el terreno que ya había ganado. Un hechizo rozó el brazo de Harry haciéndole un corte en el hombro.

-Eli, ten cuidado, a lastimaste tu hombro!- Harry solo escuchó el furioso gruñido de Eli antes de que se soltara lanzando maldiciones de nuevo. La chica no parecía darse cuenta de que Harry estaba tan cerca a ella, a unos 5 metros nada más. Harry vio su oportunidad de atacar cuando Eli se giró hacia la derecha para seguir maldiciendo en esa dirección, se medio asomó de detrás de la roca y apunto al estómago de Eli– _Rictusempra!_

-_Protego!-_ gritó Eli justo como Harry había esperado y se giró en el piso apuntando justo detrás de Eli.

-_Carpe retractum!-_ exclamó Harry apuntando hacia una de las largas bancas que antes había pertenecido a la mesa de alguna de las casas, Eli no pudo evitar que la tabla de madera la golpeara en el pecho y la mandara hacia Harry. Eli quedó inmóvil con la enorme banca encima de ella y Harry aprovechó para desarmarla con un simple Expelliarmus, la varita de la chica salió volando de sus manos, y Harry apuntó directo a la cabeza de ella, no quería hacerle mucho ya que era su cuerpo y no quería dañarlo.

-No te atrevas!

-Desmaius- susurró y Eli quedó medio inconsciente por el golpe del hechizo, Harry se sentó al lado de su inmóvil cuerpo y suspiró. Había terminado, todo había terminado, al fin tenía a la causante de todo este maldito lío que tenía a su familia al borde de la locura completamente inmovilizada al lado, se inclinó y tomó la varita de Eli, no la iba a necesitar en un buen rato. Después de suspirar un par de veces mas, se metió la varita entre la túnica y se puso de pié.

Harry ató a Eli con un hechizo que solo él era capaz de deshacer y fue hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, lo que vio lo asombro, todo era un caos, si, pero un caos bueno, el vestíbulo y absolutamente todas las escaleras y la puerta de entrada estaban completamente destruidas, miró a Nadir, Sirius, Remus y Ron terminar de agrupar al ultimo grupo de Mortifagos, había muchísimos caídos, pero muchos otros habían sido capturados, por el enorme hueco que había quedado en lugar de puerta pudo ver como Charlie y sus compañeros sometían al dragón para poder sacarlo de ese lugar, caminó un poco con Eli flotando a su lado, la chica estaba semi inconsciente.

-Papá!

-Papi!- Harry se giro al escuchar esas voces, eran sus hijos, Annie medio corrió hasta él, estaba lastimada del tobillo derecho y llena de raspones y moretones y parecía que tenia una herida en la pierna tan profunda que le llegaba al hueso, Annie abrazo a su padre con fuerza, estaban del mismo tamaño, a Harry se le salió una risita.

-Te perdiste la caótica batalla, pa- dijo Siri, tenia un ojo tan hinchado que prácticamente no se veía, el brazo izquierdo completamente desgarrado y tenia una gran herida en un costado que sangraba mucho, pero se miraba bien a pesar de estar tan lastimado.

-Si, hubieras visto! El tío Remus y el tío Sirius serán viejos pero como pelean!

-Escuche eso Potter!- el grito de Sirius les llego de algún lado y los cuatro soltaron una risa, Jo tenia una herida en la cabeza y al parecer le faltaba un diente, tambien tenia una profunda herida en la pierna y el hombro dislocado.

-Vamos chicos, busquemos a su madre… que es ese olor?- preguntó Harry antes de girarse hacia donde había visto la cabellera roja de u esposa.

-Uy que peste- dijo Jo mirando los enormes cuerpo de los Trolls que estaban detrás de ellos.

-Vamonos de aquí- dijo Siri, Annie y Harry caminaron hacia donde estaba Ginny, se encargaba de terminar de medio curar a los alumnos antes de mandarlos a sus respectivas casas, los sacarían de ahí con un portal directo a San Mungo mas tarde.

-Gin- dijo Harry y la pelirroja lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, los dos se abrazaron por unos momentos, Ginny sollozando y Harry acariciando su cabello.

-Esto es de verdad incomodo- dijo la pelirroja separándose del pequeño cuerpo de Eli, sus hijos soltaron una carcajada y Harry le sonrió.

-Que hacemos con ella, señor Potter?- preguntaron un par de Aurores llegando junto al cuerpo flotante de Eli.

-Que demo…- de pronto, Eli pareció volver en si y miraba todo con horror, s ejercito, sus criaturas, su perfecto plan había fracasado una vez mas.

-Directo a Azkaban chicos, atenla bien, manténganla aislada, ocupada, que no tenga ni siquiera una ventana en su celda- dijo Harry mirando a Eli con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Claro! Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo! Pero no te diré como cambiarnos Potter, no lo obtendrás de mi!- grito Eli, inmóvil por el hechizo de Harry.

-Oh no te preocupes, mi amiga puede con todo- dijo Harry burlonamente mirando a Hermione, ella le devolvió una sonrisa y asintió, encontraría la forma de devolver a su amigo a la normalidad.

-Raro- dijo Annie cuando abrazo a su padre de nuevo- Harry soltó una risa, tenia que cambiar ese cuerpo ya, de veras era raro estar del mismo tamaño que sus hijos, y mas aun, ser una mujer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Chicos, a comer!- el grito de Ginny se escucho por las escaleras, inmediatamente los gemelos y Annie bajaron al comedor, la chica Potter se acomodaba el cabello, su madre había invitado a comer a Nadir y Xo, hacia dos semanas que no lo veía, él y su padre habían salido del país por asuntos… personales, no les dijeron que era, pero no lo había visto, quería recibirlo bien.

-Apúrate Annie, no es una cena de gala!- grito Siri cuando miro a su hermana darse una ultima mirada en el espejo de la sala.

-Eres un idiota- siseo la Pottercilla a su hermano, Siri soltó una carcajada y dio vuelta para entrar al comedor.

-Aaaaaaaahhh!- Siri grito dando un salto hacia atrás y agarrando su pecho como si quisiera asegurarse de que su corazón siguiera latiendo- Merlín! No me acostumbro a verte así papá.

-Ya han pasado casi cuatro semanas, acostúmbrate hijo, por que no le veo avance a la cosa- Harry aun seguía en el cuerpo de la pequeña Malfoy, cosa que lo comenzaba a fastidiar, no pasaba un día sin que Siri o Jo gritaran al verlo, o que Annie le dijera que se vería mejor con maquillaje, incluso Ginny lo había echado de la habitación, habia dicho que era muy raro dormir con una niña malévola.

-No digas eso Harry! No quiero tener como esposa a una niña maniaca- dijo Ginny saliendo de la cocina con un enorme plato con puré de papa.

-Déjeme ayudarla señora Potter- Annie se quedo de pie justo en la entrada del comedor al ver a Xo, el chico la miro y le sonrió coquetamente, Annie se acerco lentamente y se mordió el labio.

-Hola- le dijo Xo dejando el enorme plato con puré de papa y acercándose a ella.

-Hola- contesto Annie, Xo le paso un brazo por la cintura y la acerco lentamente para besarla, se besaron lenta y dulcemente, hacia dos semanas que no tocaban los labios del otro, Annie se apresuro a rodear el cuello de Xo con sus brazos y a profundizar el beso.

-Cuidado hijo, estas en territorio Potter- dijo Nadir terminando de poner los vasos, los tortolos se separaron aun sonriendo.

-Vamos, todos a sentarse- dijo Ginny, Annie y Xo, tomados de la mano, se sentaron juntos, cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Harry se puso de pie con su vaso en alto.

-Propongo un brindis- dijo mirando a todos en la mesa, los demás se apresuraron a tomar sus vasos y mirar a Harry- brindemos por la familia, nuestra familia que con el tiempo…

Harry se interrumpió ante un tremendo ataque de tos por parte de Siri, Jo le golpeaba la espalda intentando que su hermano recobrara la respiración.

-Ya, ya, estoy bien!- exclamo Siri lanzando un manotazo hacia su hermano, Harry alzo las cejas- lo siento, sigue.

-Si, como iba diciendo, brindo por…

-Lo se.

-Te traje un vestido muy lindo.

-No debiste, que color?

-Es morado con una parte…

-Me permiten, estoy a mitad de mi brindis- les dijo Harry a Xo y Annie, que estaban cuchicheando a su lado, ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa de disculpa y le prestaron atención, Harry suspiro- bien, la familia, por estar siempre unidos y…

-Mamá! Jo sigue pegándome!

-Es por si te vuelves a ahogar.

-Ya basta niños, dejen eso- Siri, Jo y Ginny lo interrumpieron de nuevo- dejen que su padre termine.

-La familia…

-Harry!

-Con un demonio!- chillo Harry azotando su vaso en la mesa y buscando al responsable de la nueva interrupción, pero no lo encontró en la mesa.

-Óyeme! Quieres tu cuerpo de regreso o no!- grito la voz de Hermione, venia de la sala, todos corrieron hacia la chimenea inmediatamente.

-Hermione! Quieres decir que encontraste la forma de cambiarme?- pregunto Harry emocionado, ya estaba harto de tener que ducharse con los ojos cerrados y enjabonarse con la varita.

-Si, eso creo, pero tendríamos que ir a Azkaban para comprobar que funcione, necesitamos que tengas contacto con Eli- respondió Hermione desde el fuego- ahora estoy en Hogwarts, pero los veré en el Ministerio en media hora, tengo que preparar todo.

-Esta bien, muchísimas gracias Hermione- dijo Harry antes de que su amiga desapareciera por la chimenea, Harry se giro hacia su familia- bueno, parece que al fin tendré mi cuerpo de vuelta.

-Si! Por favor, lo extraño mucho!- exclamo Ginny en un tono que hizo que sus hijos hicieran una mueca.

-Por Merlín madre que estamos presentes!- se quejo Siri.

-Si, no queremos saber lo que hacen tú y papá cuando no estamos- dijo Annie fingiendo un escalofrío.

-Chicos, si esto funciona les doy permiso de salir hoy y quedarse a dormir con nadir.

-Disculpa?- pregunto Nadir alzando una ceja, pero la mirada de suplica de Harry le hizo aceptar sin chistar- claro, se van a mi casa chicos.

-Que bueno por que si no nos dará un trauma adolecente que no se quitará ni con la mejor terapia- dijo Siri sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Chicos, su madre, Nadir y yo iremos al ministerio con Hermione, mientras tanto quédense aquí, entendieron?- pregunto Harry mirando seriamente a sus hijos, los tres asintieron rodando los ojos, era tan raro que Eli los regañara o les diera ordenes, sentían que casi le obedecían a Voldemort en persona.

-Tu también Draken, quédate aquí- dijo Nadir al tiempo que tomaba su abrigo.

-Claro papá- Ginny, Harry y Nadir salieron de la casa para aparecerse en el ministerio, los chicos los miraron por la ventana hasta que se perdieron, después regresaron a la sala, los gemelos miraron a Xo y Annie, seguían tomados de la mano, un silencio un tanto incomodo apareció de repente.

-Este… pues, papá dijo que esperáramos en casa, pero…

-Acabo de recordar Sirius!- exclamó Jo interrumpiendo a su hermano- necesitamos ir a recoger… eso… que… encargamos.. te acuerdas? El… esa… la cosa esa que…

-Oh si! La cosa! Que tenemos que… recoger, en el pueblo! Lejos…

-Solo váyanse y déjenos solos tontos- los interrumpió Annie con una sonrisa, los gemelos sonrieron también y asintieron dirigiéndose a la puerta, antes de que salieran, Annie se acerco y los beso en la mejilla- gracias.

-De nada mensa.

-Volveremos en una hora- dijo Siri saliendo de la casa- si llega papá nos llamas!

-Claro, cuídense!- Annie cerro la puerta tras ellas y se giro para mirar a Xo, parado en medio de la sala.

-Bien, que sutiles, ni nos dimos cuenta que querían dejarnos solos- dijo el peli azul sonriendo, Annie soltó una risa y dio un par de pasos hacia el chico.

-Si, supongo que sabían que te extrañe muchísimo por que no te había visto en dos semanas- dijo Annie tomándose las manos por la espalda intentando lucir inocente.

-Ni la mitad de lo que yo te extrañe- dijo Xo dando un paso hacia en frente.

-Quieres apostar?- pregunto Annie alzando una ceja y jugando con su pie.

-Que quieres perder?- regreso la pregunta Xo con una sonrisa coqueta, Annie soltó una risa y corrió hacia él saltando justo antes de llegar, Xo la atrapo en el aire y la abrazo, Annie enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Xo, ambos cayeron sobre el sillón de tres plazas, besándose, se habían extrañado muchísimo, lastima que los gemelos también se quedarían en casa de Xo esa noche, Annie planeaba darle una bienvenida especial, aunque, una hora daba tiempo para algo medianamente especial…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry, Ginny y Nadir llegaron al Ministerio, justo al departamento de Aurores, Hermione ya estaba ahí, con la vista fina en un enorme libro antiguo y con Remus mirando por uno de sus hombros y Kingsley por el otro, Tonks estaba sentada sobre el escritorio fingiendo que ponía atención.

-Chicos, ya esta todo?- pregunto Harry entrando en la habitación, todos se le quedaron mirando raro, como siempre, suspiro- ya se que soy una niña! Dejen de verme así!

-Claro, claro, lo lamento Harry, pero al parecer ya tenemos todo, puede funcionar- dijo Hermione levantando el libro y dirigiéndose hacia su amigo.

-Llegue, de que me… Aaaaaaaaaahhh! Harry, uy, que susto- Ron había llegado y se había topado de frente con el rostro de pocos amigos de Eli.

-No es gracioso, podemos irnos ya, por favor!- exclamo Harry, estaba harto de asustar gente, no había podido ir a trabajar tranquilamente durante casi el mes.

-Si, vámonos ya- todos se prepararon para aparecer en Azkaban, solo podían hacerlo las personas que el mismo Harry autorizara, todos llegaron rápidamente a Azkaban y los recibieron tres de los guardias.

-Buenas tardes- saludaron a los recién llegados.

-Buenas tardes chicos- devolvió el saludo Harry mientras se acercaba a las puertas- la tienen bien sujeta como ordene?

-Los mejores hechizos señor Potter, y no hay ni una varita a 20 metros a la redonda- le respondió el encargado de la seguridad.

-Muy bien, llévenos por favor- pidió Harry, los tres guardias pidieron a los visitantes que dejaran sus varitas, por procedimiento, pero dejaron la varita de Hermione y Remus para que pudieras hacer el hechizo para cambiar los cuerpos.

-Por aquí señor Potter- tardaron un buen rato en dar con la celda de Eli, era una de las mas altas, las de mas seguridad, llegaron ante una puerta con dos guardias protegiéndola- es aquí señor.

-Muchas gracias, esto tomara un par de minutos- dijo Hermione, los guardianes de la puerta la abrieron lentamente, dentro, Eli estaba completamente inmóvil, era raro ver a Harry ahí con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, las piernas juntas y flotando levemente en el aire, atado por cuerdas invisibles y múltiples hechizos, Eli levanto la cabeza y les lanzo una mirada de completo odio, tampoco podía hablar, tenia muchísimos hechizos por seguridad, Harry había ordenado que la ataran así cuando tuviera visitas.

-Buenas tardes Eli- dijo Harry, la chica solo rodo los ojos- te dará gusto saber que descubrimos como cambiar los cuerpos al fin- Eli bufo sin mirar a los recién llegados- te quitaremos el hechizo silenciador un momento, no querrás morir tu también si algo sale mal.

-Mmmrffph- fue todo lo que salió le los labios de Eli, por ahora los de Harry.

-Bien, entonces empezaremos- Harry se dirigió a un lado de Eli y se quedo quieto, Ron, con la varita de Remus, comenzó a lanzarle toda clase de hechizos inmovilizadores a él también, si iba a cambiar de cuerpo con Eli, no le darían la mínima oportunidad a la chica para huir, Harry quedo en la misma posición que Eli en un par de segundos, Ginny, Tonks y Kingsley solo miraban un poco alejados mientras Remus y Hermione hacían los preparativos, Remus pintaba una cosa rara alrededor de Eli y Harry, Hermione practicaba lo que debía decir, no quería cometer ningún error.

-Listo Harry, como estas?- pregunto Ron alejándose un par de pasos de su amigo.

-Completamente inmóvil, buen trabajo- respondió Harry, Ron le sonrió y después se giro hacia Eli.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de que tu hables también- con un leve movimiento de su varita el hechizo silenciador de Eli desapareció, pero la chica seguía en silencio, Ron movió a Harry y Eli para que sus pies se tocaran, según el libro debían tener contacto físico para que hiciera efecto.

-Ron, ven, necesito el espacio libre para comenzar- dijo Hermione, el pelirrojo se aparto del camino y fue junto a Ginny, Tonks, Remus y Kingsley, Hermione sostenía el libro en una mano y su varita en la otra, había comenzado a recitar un conjuro muy complicado.

-No funcionara- murmuro Eli hablando por fin, Harry la miro de reojo, era el único modo en que podía mirarla ya que no odia ni girar la cabeza- ese hechizo inútil solo servirá para matarnos a ambos! Harás que nuestras almas se queden vagando, no podrán regresar a ningún cuerpo!

-No la escuches Hermione, sigue!- exclamo Harry al ver que su amiga dudaba por un segundo, la castaña asintió y continuo leyendo.

-Mataras a tu mejor amigo, estúpida! Adelante! Sigue y cumple el deseo del señor tenebroso!- gritaba Eli pero Hermione no perdió la concentración en ningún momento, un extraño viento comenzó a soplar, era como un tornado alrededor de Eli y Harry, todos, los guardias incluidos, miraban sorprendidos, las piedras sueltas de la habitación y un par de paginas del libro que Eli había estado leyendo comenzaron a bolar alrededor, el cabello de Hermione era una maraña, aun mas que de costumbre, volaba hacia todos lados- Harry Potter morirá por fin! Asesinado por su mejor…

La voz de Eli se apago justo en el momento en que un relámpago, salido de la nada dio justo en los pies de Harry y Eli, ambos se desmayaron al instante, todos ahogaron un grito, pero Hermione siguió con el hechizo, el viento siguió y mas rayos aparecieron, las extrañas marcas que Remus había pintado comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo vivo, era como si lava ardiendo pasara por las líneas, Hermione termino de recitar el conjuro y miro los cuerpos inertes de Eli y Harry, ya había terminado, por que no todo se calmaba y volvían a ser ellos mismos, un rayo la hizo retroceder rápidamente hasta su esposo, Ron la abrazo sin dejar de mirar lo que ocurría.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Ginny intentando acercarse, pero Nadir la detuvo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- todo acabo en cuanto Nadir dijo eso, los papeles dejaron de volar por todos lados, pero Harry y Eli seguían sin mostrar señales de vida.

-Y si era cierto, lo que dijo Eli- murmuro Hermione tomando fuertemente las manos de Ron.

-No, no te preocupes, seguro que ellos despertaran, en cualquier momento, Ginny se acerco un par de pasos al cuerpo de su marido, no se movía para nada, y seguía con los ojos completamente cerrados.

-Harry?- pregunto acercando su mano al cabello negro de Harry, y en ese momento, él y Eli despertaron dando una gran bocanada de aire, Ginny dio un salto hacia atrás del susto, pero después, respiro tranquila al ver que Harry despertaba al fin, solo faltaba comprobar que era él- amor, eres tu?

-Si- murmuro Harry mirando lentamente a Ginny, seguía respirando pesadamente- dime que es mi cuerpo por favor.

-Si, si, si! Amor!- Ginny salto y abrazo a Harry, Kingsley y Ron se dedicaron a deshacer los hechizos rápidamente y Harry pudo abrazar a su esposa, se besaron por unos segundos antes de ser interrumpidos por la expresión de asco de Eli.

-Esto es estúpido, es sumamente estúpido, como un viejo como tu pudo vencerme!- exclamo Eli mirando a Harry.

-Bueno, primero Voldemort se quejo por que era solo un nuño quien le pateo el trasero, ahora tu te quejas de que un viejo te gano, bueno debieron haber llegado entre medio, no lo crees?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa burlona, Eli emitió un gruñido y miro a Harry con profundo odio.

-Ya no tendremos problemas con Voldemort y los malditos Horrocruxe. Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-Claro que no- respondió Harry, Eli soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Vas a deshacerte del Horrocruxe ahora Potter? Adelante, hazlo, pero te recuerdo que tu también tienes una parte de él dentro de ti, nunca jamás podrás deshacer eso y lo sabes!- exclamo Eli, aun seguía inmóvil, Harry la miro con una profunda lastima, era horrible ver esa joven vida desperdiciada de esa manera- anda, destruye el Horrocruxe!

-Me encantaría, no sabes cuanto- murmuro Harry para asombro de todos los presentes.

-Harry, la única forma de deshacernos de Horrocruxe es…

-Lo se Hermione- la interrumpió el morocho sin dejar de mirar a Eli, inmóvil por tantos hechizos- pero no voy a asesinar a una niña.

Todos guardaron silencio esperando la orden final de Harry, él era el Auror encargado de toda la seguridad en Azkaban, así que lo que fuera que dijera, era lo que se haría, Harry soltó un suspiro y miro a los guardas encargados.

-Quiero que le den a Eli la celda de máxima seguridad, hasta arriba de la ultima torre, será un solo guardia el que la vigile y le lleve comida, sus padres la visitaran los fines de semana y sus conversaciones serán vigiladas cada segundo, así como los materiales de lectura y no podrá enviar correspondencia ni recibirla, esta claro?- pregunto Harry, los Arores asintieron y se movilizaron rápidamente, Harry se giro hacia sus amigos y los miro fijamente- se que merece menos que eso por todo lo que hizo, pero es una simple niña.

-Una muy malvada y demente niña- corrigió Tonks y todos rieron.

-Si, bueno, al menos será la última vez que la veamos, nunca jamás dejara Azkaban, y nosotros no volveremos, vámonos- Harry paso un brazo por los hombros de Ginny y se dirigió a la salida.

-Saldré de aquí Potter! Te lo juro! Puedes estar seguro de eso! No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente ahora! Debiste matarme! Debiste haberme matado! Eres…- los gritos de Eli se apagaron cuando al fin las enormes puertas se cerraros, Ginny miro a Harry.

-No te preocupes, o me encargare de que ella se quede ahí todo el tiempo que le resta- le dijo besando a su esposa antes de desaparecer rumbo al Ministerio de Magia, él se encargaría de revisar que Eli siguiera en su celda todas las semanas, él se aseguraría de que la chica nunca pisara el exterior otra vez, él se encargaría de que su familia viviera en paz por siempre, de que el mundo mágico viviera en paz de nuevo, el era Harry Potter, eso era lo que hacia mejor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Aun no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de venir con un doctor Muggle, Herny- se quejaba Suemy, estaba acostada en la camilla del ginecólogo, Henry estaba a su lado y Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en un rincón del consultorio, los padres.

-Preferías ir con tu padre a que te revisara?- pregunto Henry, su novia le dio un golpe en el hombro en un claro _"No!"_ como respuesta.

-Buenas tardes- el ginecólogo entro sonriente en su consultorio, Suemy suspiro, ya no tenia escapatoria- bien, veamos que tenemos aquí señorita… Weasley?

-De hecho, sigo siendo Cullen- respondió Suemy, Henry le tomo suavemente la mano, Ron y Hermione se acercaron, verían por primera vez al pequeño bebe, su nieto, ya estaban muy emocionados.

-Claro, señorita Cullen, bajare un poco su pantalón y suba su blusa, eso ahí esta bien- el doctor se giro para tomar un tubo de gel- sentirás frio, pero estará bien.

El doctor puso el gel sobre el vientre de Suemy y después puso un aparato que ella no reconocía sobre el gel, todos miraron instantáneamente a la pantalla, pero aun así, no veían absolutamente nada definido, Suemy miro a Henry pidiendo ayuda para localizar a su pequeño, pero su novio solo se encogió de hombros, Suemy negó con la cabeza, mira que traerla a esta cosa par ano ver nada, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras el doctor examinaba la imagen.

-Si miran aquí podrán… bueno… creo que- el doctor se acerco mas a la pantalla y movió el aparato en el vientre de Suemy un poco- vaya, esto es…

-Que, que pasa? Ocurre algo malo, el bebe está bien?- pregunto Suemy rápidamente al ver al doctor mirar la pantalla con el entrecejo fruncido, Hermione tomo la otra mano de la chica esperando la respuesta.

-No, no, no pasa nada malo, lo que pasa es que no es el bebe, sino los bebes- corrigió el doctor con una sonrisa.

-Los?- pregunto Hermione y después dio un grito de alegría.

-Son gemelos doctor?- pregunto Suemy, seguía mirando la pantalla intentando ver a sus ahora dos hijos.

-No Suemy, no son gemelos- respondió el doctor, todos lo miraron, él les devolvió una mirada sonriente y emocionada- felicitaciones, tendrán cuatrillizos.

-Cua… cua…- Henry no pudo terminar su palabra, cayo directo al suelo con un golpe sordo, desmayado, Hermione tomo la mano de Suemy que su hijo había dejado libre.

-Si, cuatro, observen aquí, una, dos, tres y cuatro cabecitas, las ven?- pregunto el doctor señalando la borrosa pantalla.

-Si, si, los veo, los veo!- exclamo Suemy al fin mirando a sus pequeños.

-Oh, cariño, son bellísimos!- exclamo Hermione mirando a sus futuros nietos, un segundo golpe sordo y todos miraron a Ron, tirado en el suelo junto a su hijo, Hermione rodo los ojos y miro a Suemy- hombres.

-Lo bueno es que saco al padre- dijo Suemy mirando a Ron, Hermione soltó una risita- ninguno de ustedes sea así de cobarde.

El Doctor imprimió lo que vieron en la pantalla y les entrego varias copias a Suemy y Hermione, después de dar las gracias se sentaron a conversar sobre los futuros bebes, después de todo, tenían que esperar a que sus hombres despertaran para poder soltarles bien la bomba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ron, Hermione, Raven, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Harry, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Nadir e hijos, todos estaban en la sala de espera de las salas de parto en San Mungo, Suemy ya había entrado en labor y estaba por tener a los bebes.

-Creen que este bien?- pregunto Emmett por enésima vez.

-Claro que si cariño- respondió su madre acercándose para sobarle su enorme brazo- tiene a Henry, ahí, el la ayudara todo el tiempo, estoy segura.

-.-.-.-.-

-Henry!- grito Suemy, el chico entro en la sala de partos inmediatamente.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, Su!- exclamo el chico tomando la mano de su novia fuertemente.

-Que bueno por que quiero gritarte hasta de lo que te vas a morir!- le grito la chica, una de las sanadoras soltó una risita y Henry hizo una mueca, sabia que Suemy era muy capaz de hacerlo.

-Tranquila, estará bien, solo respira- le dijo Henry mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-No me digas que respire, no lo digas! Es para lo único que sirve el hombre en estos casos, no saben el dolor que pasamos y lo único que tienen que decir es un jodido…

-Hermanita!- y Emmett entraba en la habitación con la misma bata azul que traía Henry, también un cubre boca y una cámara de video Muggle en la mano.

-Largo de aquí!- grito Suemy tan fuerte que hizo retroceder un paso a Emmett.

-Tengo que capturar el hermoso momento que…

-Capturaras el hermoso momento en que mi pie se introduzca en tu trasero si no…

-Señorita, necesito que puje ahora mismo- interrumpió la sanadora, Suemy le lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermano antes de seguir las ordenes, Emmett se alejo rápidamente de la "zona del bebe" y se dirigió a Henry.

-Y como se siente el padre? Algún mensaje para los peques?- pregunto enfocando la cara angustiada y llena de dolor de Henry, Suemy le apretaba la mano demasiado fuerte, ya no sentía la punta de los dedos.

-Sabes Emm, creo que seria mejor si esperaras unos minutos a…

-Lárgate de aquí!- después del grito de Suemy un potente llanto se dejo escuchar, todos, incluida la cámara, voltearon hacia la sanadora que ahora sostenía en brazos a un pequeño niño con grandes pulmones.

-Salió el primero!- exclamo Emmett antes de seguir a las enfermeras para grabar como limpiaban al niño.

-Henry- siseo Suemy entre dientes tomando al chico por el cuello de su camisa y acercándolo- saca… a Emmett… de aquí!

-Su, casi me dobla el tamaño, no creo poder…

-Sácalo!- lo interrumpió el grito de su chica, Henry suspiro cuando lo arrojo hacia un lado para que fuera con Emmett.

-Cariño, ya llegue- el padre de Suemy había llegado un poco retrasado, pero se apresuro a tomar el lugar de la sanadora que había recibido al primer bebe- vamos cariño, necesito que pujes de nuevo, necesitamos sacar a los nietos.

-Otro!- exclamo Emmett evitando a Henry y acercándose a su padre con la cámara, Suemy gruño fastidiada antes de seguir pujando.

-Eso es cariño, ya esta saliendo, un poco mas- Henry había regresado junto a Suemy y le tomaba la mano nuevamente.

-Vaya eso se ve raro!

-No me grabes ahí!- grito Suemy intentando cerrar las piernas pero las tenia sujetas con un hechizo.

-Emmett, hijo, ve hacia allá, Su solo uno mas- Emmett fue de nuevo junto a Henry y grabo la cara de Suemy, su rostro contraído por el dolor y el esfuerzo, el segundo llanto se escucho y Suemy le solo un manotazo a la cámara.

-Ouch! Tranquila, que genio, grabare al segundo- dijo Emmett alejándose.

-Es otro niño!- exclamo el padre de Suemy entregándole al pequeño a la enfermera, Emmett la siguió para grabar a su segundo sobrino- bien Su, solo faltan dos, adelante.

-Su?- pregunto Henry al ver que su novia no comenzaba a pujar, en lugar de eso miraba fijamente a su hermano- Suemy, te prometo intentar sacarlo, tu solo… Suemy, no!

Suemy tenia en su mano la varita de Emmett y estaba dispuesta a destruir la cámara, o al menos eso pensó Henry, intento quitarle la varita pero un montón de chispas comenzaron a salir, la enfermera saco al bebe rápidamente y Emmett evito todos los rayos de colores que volaban en todas direcciones.

-Suemy, detente!- grito Carlisle, estaba escondido debajo de la camilla junto con sus dos asistentes.

-Lárgate… de mi… parto… idiota!- Emmett seguía huyendo de los ataques de su histérica hermana pero seguía grabando todo y tenia una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Que demonios esta pasando… ah!- Hermione se tiro pecho tierra para evitar uno de los rayos de colores, Emmett corrió a refugiarse detrás de una mesa de metal.

-Suemy por favor, nuestros hijos…

-Ya, papá, el que sigue!- grito Suemy bajando la varita y concentrándose en su trabajo, Emmett asomo la cámara y su cabeza con cuidado, al ver que su hermana ya había perdido al atención hacia el salió despacio sin dejar de grabar, grabo a Hermione poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Ron.

-Bien cariño, este será rápido- dijo Carlisle volviendo a su trabajo.

-Que demonios…

-Emmett, te dije que no entraras!- exclamo Edward entrando también a la sala de partos.

-Disculpen, no puede haber tanta gente aquí dentro- los regaño una enfermera, estaban por salir pero Raven intentaba entrar.

-Que es lo que paso, todos preguntan que fue ese escándalo- dijo la pequeña Weasley.

-Nada, nada, cosas de embarazadas- respondió Emmett quitándole importancia.

-Sabias que se pondría sensible y te dije que no grabaras nada!- exclamo Edward intentando quitarle la cámara a su hermano.

-Oh, pero debemos tener un hermoso recuerdo de…

-Este recuerdo será todo menos hermoso!- interrumpió Henry, Suemy seguía apretando su mano y ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor también él.

-Claro que será lindo, es el nacimiento de tus hijos, padre desnaturalizado!

-El se refiere a la situación, tarado!

-Escuchen todos, no pueden estar aquí!

-Que es lo que paso, por que hay tantos hoyos en las paredes?

-Tranquilos, los bebes deben estar en paz!

-Basta ya, llamo a seguridad si no se…

-A callar!- exclamo Carlisle, ya sostenía al tercer bebe, otro niño, la enfermera que estaba discutiendo salió corriendo hacia el bebe y lo tomo para limpiarlo.

-Oh por Merlín- murmuro Hermione y corrió junto con Emmett hacia el bebé.

-Suemy, dame la varita- dijo Henry, al ver que la chica aun la tenía firmemente agarrada en una mano.

-No- respondió Suemy firmemente sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

-Suemy, dame… esa… varita- dijo Edward acercándose lentamente.

-Dije que no, y como no se vayan juro que…

-Que sucede, por que siguen aquí dentro?- Jasper asomaba la cabeza y veía el desastre que había dentro y a toda la gente- ey! Si podíamos entrar me lo hubieran dicho!

-Jasper no…

-Suemy, necesito que termines esto rápido, el cuarto bebe lleva mucho ahí dentro- dijo Carlisle sin prestarle atención a nadie mas, su principio de medico le ganaba.

-Disculpen todos, es en serio, necesito que salgan- dijo otra enfermera acercándose a Hermione, Ron, Raven, Edward, Jasper y Emmett- es demasiada gente, no hay espacio en la habitación y la embarazada se puede molestar.

-Muy tarde- dijo Suemy con un peligroso siseo, sus hermanos sabían que significaba y retrocedieron un par de pasos- la embarazada, ya esta molesta.

-Suemy, hija, tranquilízate- dijo tranquilamente el padre de Suemy, pero Suemy temblaba y de la varita de Emmett salían pequeñas chispas rojas.

-Su?- pregunto Henry dando un pequeño apretón a la mano de su novia.

-Les dije… que se larguen! Todos! No me importa si quieren presenciar el nacimiento de los bebes los quiero lejos de mi y mi familia! Ahora!- grito Suemy y después apunto la varita directo al grupo de gente.

-Corran!- grito Emmett y nadie dudo en obedecerlo, Ron lanzo a Raven y Hermione al suelo en cuanto escucho las primeras maldiciones ser lanzadas, arrastrándose salieron del lugar como pudieron, Edward se cubría con una charola de plata y buscaba la salida desesperadamente, Jasper estaba agazapado enseguida de un enorme estante de madera y veía la posibilidad de correr hasta la puerta, Emmett se había refugiado justo con su padre debajo de la mesa, Henry se pego a la pared junto a su novia suplicando que ningún rayo lo tocara, al fin, Jasper dio un enorme salto y salió de la habitación, Edward lanzo la charola y siguió a su hermano.

-Atrévanse a entrar de nuevo y entonces si conocerán a una Suemy molesta!- grito Suemy cuando dejo de lanzar hechizos, su padre y hermano salieron de debajo de la mesa con cuidado, Henry volvió a tomarle la mano y Suemy se concentro de nuevo en su labor.

-Amor, quieres darme la…

-No, no hasta que termine, pueden volver- lo interrumpió la chica sin dejar su concentración, Carlisle no dijo nada, solo se preparo para recibir a su cuarto nieto.

-Después de eso dudo mucho que…- Emmett dejo de hablar ante la mirada de Henry, tenia razón, mejor no aprovechar su buena suerte, podía seguir grabando, grabo a su padre y unos segundos después el cuarto llanto se escucho.

-Una niña- dijo antes de entregarle el bebe a la enfermera, Henry beso a Suemy tiernamente.

-Ya esta, terminaste amor, felicidades- murmuro bajito, Suemy soltó un suspiro.

-Oh, que lindos los padres…

-Emmett… te doy tres- Suemy ni siquiera tuvo que contar el primer numero cuando Emmett ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

-Estuviste estupenda- dijo Henry, Suemy le sonrió y lo hizo inclinarse para besarla.

-Chicos- Carlisle los interrumpió y ambos lo miraron- hay alguien que quiere verlos.

Suemy y Henry dejaron de respirar por unos segundos al ver a Carlisle cargando dos bultos y detrás de él una enfermera cargando otros dos, Carlisle puso a la niña y a uno de los niños en los brazos de Suemy y la enfermera entrego a los dos niños restantes a Henry, los padres no podían creer que estuviese pasando.

-Les daremos unos minutos, iré a informales a todos a fuera- dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a la perta.

-Muchas gracias por todo Carlisle- dijo Henry mirando a su suegro con una enorme sonrisa que no podía quitar.

-Gracias papá- Suemy no dejaba de mirar a sus hijos, encantada, los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mirando a sus bebes, riendo en silencio, entendiéndose sin palabras, Henry se recostó junto a Suemy para contemplar a su otro niño y a si pequeña princesa.

-Puedes creerlo?- pregunto Henry sin dejar de mirar a sus pequeños.

-Es tan… irreal- dijo Suemy mirando a sus bebes, sintió la mirada de Henry y se volvió para mirarlo, tenia los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella también sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas de emoción.

-Te amo- dijo Henry acercándose para besar a su novia, pronto prometida, ya pensaba pedirle matrimonio, claro en cuanto las cosas se estabilizaran, ambos tenían empleo, si, pero con cuatro niños las cosas se pondrían difíciles, pero no importaba, saldrían adelante, lo sabían, Henry era muy inteligente, el Ministerio lo quería o mas bien, lo necesitaba, le darían un mejor puesto, y Suemy, bueno, su familia ya era rica, y ella tenia un trabajo bien pagado, las cosas mejorarían, y ahora con sus cuatro cositas serian de lo mas felices.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Por Merlín, estoy muerta!- exclamo Annie cerrando la puerta principal de la mansión de los Potter, al fin regresaba de sus clases de Medimagia, justo como su padre lo había predicho, la escuela de Medicina Mágica la había aceptado sin demora alguna, era muy buena con todo eso, pero ahora se encontraba haciendo una clase de practicas en San Mungo, y la tenían exhausta.

-Como te fue cariño?- pregunto Ginny a su hija, la pelirroja no podía creer que su pequeña bebe ya estuviera a mitad de su carrera profesional, y sus gemelos ya eran todos unos Aurores, se habían graduado hacia unos meses y ya habían comenzado a trabajar, tan rápido pasaba el tiempo.

-Bien, supongo, pero tengo que descansar un poco o moriré- dijo la Pottercilla subiendo las escaleras lentamente.

-Esta bien, pero tal vez agarres fuerzas de pronto- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice y después volvió con su revista, Annie no quiso investigar que significaba lo que había dicho su madre, solo subió las escaleras como zombi y entro a su habitación, lanzo su mochila a un rincón y se tiro en la cama con todo y la túnica de estudiante puesta, respiro profundo una vez y se preparo para relajarse, giro sobre si misma para acomodarse mejor en la cama, pero una pequeña cajita con una nota enseguida se lo impidió.

-Que diablos…- murmuro mientras se sentaba en la cama y tomaba la nota, era un simple pedazo de pergamino doblado, pero el contenido de este fascino a Annie.

_"En el lugar donde todo empezó encontraras el comienzo de este juego"_, era una nota de Xo, junto a la nota estaba una hermosa rosa, la recogió y aspiro el delicioso aroma, releyó la nota, _"El lugar donde todo empezó"_, el lugar donde había conocido a Xo, en el Callejón Diagon, mas específicamente en _Flourish & Blotts,_ Annie soltó una risita y de un salto se puso de pie y corrió al armario, debía quitarse esa túnica antes de salir.

-Annie, cariño, no quieres comer algo?- pregunto Ginny tocando ligeramente la puerta de su hija, la cual se abrió abruptamente, asustándola, Annie salió de ahí como torbellino poniéndose bien su chaqueta negra.

-No mamá, me tengo que ir, comeré algo en el camino, te quiero, adiós!- dijo Annie de corridito antes de cerrar la puerta delantera de un portazo, Ginny sonrió, ella le había abierto la puerta a Xo en la mañana para que le dejara una sorpresa a Annie, se felicito a si misma por su gran trabajo de cómplice y bajo las escaleras sonriente.

Annie se apareció directo al Caldero Chorreante, entro lo mas rápido que pudo, aun traía la rosa en una mano y la nota guardada en la chaqueta, entro al Callejón Diagon lo mas rápido que pudo y entro en la librería, no sabia de donde había agarrado tantas energías de pronto, se detuvo justo frente a la entrada de Flourish & Blotts, entro lentamente a la silenciosa librería, no sabia exactamente a donde ir, solo decía que el lugar donde… tal vez era… se dirigió al pasillo de libros de defensa, había conocido a Xo gracias a un libro sobre hechizos defensivos, él le había ganado el ultimo que había en la tienda y ella se había enojado muchísimo, había odiado a Xo en ese momento, vaya giro drástico de la vida, encontró el libro con facilidad y lo saco de la estantería, tenia un pedazo de pergamino como separador, lo saco rápidamente y lo abrió, la misma tinta azul que Xo había usado en la nota anterior.

_"En este mismo lugar, distinto sitio, descubrimos el gusto de uno por el otro, también fue el peor primer paso que he dado"_, Annie sonrió, recordaba ese lugar, volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar y camino hacia las calles del Callejón Diagon otra vez, iría hacia el lugar en donde había ocurrido el casi primer beso de ellos, donde Xo había cometido una estupidez, soltó una risa y se apresuro a acercarse al cristal de la tienda.

Justo en el mismo lugar en donde había estado el collar, el que ahora Xo llevaba a todos lados, estaba la cajita, la pequeña caja en la cual le había regalado el collar a Xo, Annie se pego al cristal y observo con una sonrisa, la señora que atendía el local le hizo señas para que entrara y Annie obedeció, se acerco rápidamente al mostrador donde la mujer ya la esperaba con la caja.

-Aquí tienes jovencita- le dijo mientras se la entregaba.

-Muchas gracias señora-Annie abrió la caja rápidamente, dentro de esta estaba un pedazo de pergamino, lo saco emocionada y leyó.

_"Muchos recuerdan el transporte a Hogwarts por ser nuevo, y en efecto trae muchas primeras experiencias. Piensa en la manera en que ese tren es tan importante para muchos pero principalmente en lo que significa una parte de él para mí"_, Annie soltó una risa, recordaba todo justo como su hubiese sido ayer, ese había sido el mejor primer beso de toda su vida.

-Tiene un novio muy lindo señorita Potter- dijo la mujer sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Si que lo es, es… es perfecto- murmuro Annie los ojos le comenzaron a picar, respiro profundo para que no le entrara el sentimentalismo- con permiso, debo seguir las pistas.

-Adelante, buena suerte con las demás pistas- dijo la señora antes de que Annie saliera de la tienda.

-Gracias, espero que sean muchas mas!- dijo Annie con una risa y la mujer rio junto con ella, Annie se guardo la caja en la chaqueta junto con la nota y continuo su viaje, iría al anden 9 y tres cuartos, corrió fuera del Caldero Chorreante y se dirigió hacia una calle no transitada para poder aparecerse, corrió todo el camino desde que entro a King Cross, no se detuvo a ver si alguien la miraba para entrar en el anden, justo ahí, resplandeciente pero apagado, el Expreso de Hogwarts descansaba hasta el comienzo de las clases, se apresuro al vagón en donde se habían besado por primera vez, nunca lo olvidaría, y ahí, justo en cuanto entro, en el primer compartimento, en el asiento, estaban un labial, un Cool-Aid y otra nota, soltó una carcajada y, emocionada, tomo las tres cosas y miro la nota rápidamente

_"Encontrarás que incluso cuando tenemos problemas y estamos furiosos el uno con el otro, somos totalmente compatibles. La música dirige el ritmo de la arena"_, esa era difícil, furiosos el uno con el otro? Bueno, caso todo el tiempo habían estado furiosos el uno con el otro, _"La música dirige el ritmo de la arena"_ eso era… la arena… recordaba la arena relacionada con Xo en solo una cosa, _Prince of Persia_, le encantaba ese videojuego, pero nunca se había peleado con el por el videojuego, no, tenia que ser otra cosa, cuando había estado peleada con Xo con el Princ… oh claro! Sonrió al recordar el último Halloween en Hogwarts, el se había disfrazado del Prince of Persia, ella de una Belly Dancer, salió del tren rápidamente pensando en como jodidos le iba a hacer para llegar a Hogwarts, se apareció directo a su casa de nuevo, entro rápidamente, tal vez por Red Flu.

-Aparécete directo a mi oficina, esta abierto- dijo Remus, él y Ginny bebían té cómodamente en la sala, Annie corrió y abrazo a Remus antes de salir disparada.

-Muchas gracias tío Remus- se apareció directo en la oficina del director y corrió escaleras abajo, tomo un par de pasadizos, se sabia el castillo como la palma de su mano, no había absolutamente nadie ahí, ni siquiera se cruzo con algún fantasma, el castillo era solo para ella, si no le hubiese urgido tanto leer la siguiente nota de Xo se hubiese quedado paseándose por horas, llego al Gran Comedor rápidamente, y en cuanto entro los vio.

Justo sobre las escaleras de la mesa de profesores, se acerco lentamente contemplándolos, eran sus disfraces, los que habían usado en su ultimo Halloween en Hogwarts, miro las delicadas tiras de su falda de Belly Dance y los pantalones desgastados del disfraz de Xo, _"La música guía a la arena"_, sonrió ampliamente había una invitación junto a los disfraces, la abrió y leyó rápidamente, era una fiesta de disfraces para la próxima semana, soltó una risa y dejo la invitación a un lado, ya había localizado la nota de Xo, corrió hacia el centro del salón donde estaba un cofre, lo abrió y descubrió que estaba lleno de arena, pero la nota era visible, la tomo y la sacudió un poco antes de leerla.

"_Dos partes de un solo ser, observa bien aquél obsequio del cual no es posible despegarse y estarás llegando al final del juego"_, su obsequio, de dos partes para uno solo, miro directamente hacia su mano, el anillo que Xo le había regalado, su novio tenia uno igual, y claro que no se lo podía quitar, debía ser eso, donde le habia dado el anillo? En casa, entrecerró los ojos al pensar en que la había hecho venir desde su casa y ahora tendría que regresar, pero bueno, ese juego valía la pena, regreso rápidamente a la oficina de Remus y se apareció, se apareció directo a su patio trasero, el lugar en el que le había dado el anillo, escucho la risa de Remus y de Ginny, rodo los ojos, ya sabían que tendría que regresar a la casa, busco en el patio la siguiente nota, encontró un sobre encima los rosales de su madre y lo abrió rápidamente.

_"Una cosa condujo a otra, y un error a otro, la solución siempre fue lo más sencillo pero lo más difícil, y lo hicimos complicado y casi imposible. Una última estrategia desesperada hizo que nos juntáramos al fin. Las cosas no son lo que parecen…"_, dentro del sobre también había una foto de ellos, abrazados, estaba preciosa, dejo la foto a un lado y pensó en la pista, la solución, bueno eso significaba, el lugar donde habían resuelto todo, y ese _"Las cosas no son lo que parecen…"_ él era Metamorfomago, a menos que lo conocieras muy bien, nunca era lo que parecía, soltó un suspiro al descubrir que tendría que volver a Hogwarts, las risas de Remus y Ginny llamaron su atención, miro hacia la ventana de la cocina y se quejo.

-Dios, pudieron haberme dicho!- dijo alzando los brazos exasperada.

-No, cielo, te sirve de ejercicio- dijo Ginny saludándola desde la ventana.

-Anda que el hechizo de protección volverá a ponerse pronto- le advirtió Remus, Annie sonrió negando con la cabeza y se apresuro a aparecerse, corrió por todo e castillo, no recordaba perfectamente que aula había sido, pero cuando la viera lo sabría, recorrió pasillo tras pasillo, tras pasillo, ninguno le convencía, pero al fin, cerca de 11 pasillos después, la vio, corrió hacia el aula vacía y entro rápidamente.

Se detuvo en la puerta observando lo que había dentro, cuatro pupitres se encontraban en medio del aula, en uno de ellos había una nota, en otro se encontraba una espada, en otro un libro y por ultimo un peluche, se acerco lentamente para contemplar los objetos, miro con cuidado la espada, vio el fino tallado sobre esta, les encontró forma después de unos segundos, de un lado estaba una fina varita y del otro se podía observar una escoba, sonrió, típico de Xo, fue hacia el libro, teya una peineta de oro incrustada en la pasta, abrió un poco el libro pero descubrió que solo tenia la forma, dentro estaba lleno de bombones, tomo uno y se dispuso a comer, se acerco al tercer objeto, un peluche, era un peluche de un león, le pareció adorable, miro con atención, tenia puestos un collar, una pulsera y un par de anillos, le pareció extraño, mejor leer la nota y saber a que iba todo esto.

_"Puede que no parezca pero la primera vez que hice el amor fue contigo. Es un lugar especial y que solo nos pertenece a ti y a mí. Podrás escoger sólo uno de los 3, no lo analices demasiado, sigue nuestro corazón"_, tenia que escoger solo uno, bien, se acerco a los objetos, podría escoger los bombones, estaban muy ricos, o tal vez el peluche, era muy lindo, se lo podría quedar, o tal vez Xo quería que eligiera la espada y de esa forma demostrar que lo elegía a él por sobre todo, se quedo pensando un rato mirando los objetos, y… y si no elegía el que Xo quería que eligiera, demonios, por que no le dejo una pista mas clara, volvió a tomar la nota y la releyó varias veces.

-Un lugar especial solo para los dos, bueno, nuestra primera vez no fue precisamente en un lugar para nosotros dos solamente- murmuro recordando como Xo y Siri los habían descubierto, tenia que ser otro lugar mas… privado- un segundo- Annie tomo la nota y la leyó de nuevo- _"Solo a ti y a mi"_, _"Sigue nuestro corazón"_, nuestro, no es uno solo, somos los dos.

Se dirigió hacia los objetos, claro, la espada era claramente un símbolo que representaba a Xo, el libro y los bombones eran representantes de ella, entonces debía ser el león, si, los dos habían sido leones en la escuela, además de la representación del collar de Xo y la pulsera de Annie, por supuesto que los anillos, tomo el peluche del león y espero, nada pasaba, se supone que tenia que activarlo o algo por el estilo?

-Bueno, te elijo a ti amiguito, ahora que…- sintió el típico jalón en el ombligo, era un traslador, espero pacientemente hasta que apareció en su destino, mantuvo el equilibrio difícilmente y miro alrededor, sonrió al reconocer la habitación de inmediato- la habitación de Xo.

Era un cuarto redondo, y tenia una extraña forma de iluminarse, ya que la luz solo entraba por una pequeña ventana abierta, en la parte superior de una pared, la luz bajaba a un pequeño espejo, que reflejaba la luz hacia otro espejo, y así un completo juego de espejos, que dejaba todo a la vista, con la luz natural iluminando la habitación.

Enfrente de la puerta estaba una enorme cama, y en la cabecera estaba una enorme pintura de una mujer bastante hermosa sentada con un niño en sus manos, la mujer lucia un inusualmente cabello color oro platinado y una sonrisa en sus ojos que mostraba una paz inmensa, en el respaldo de la silla pudo identificar a Nadir, padre de Xo, se percató de que usaban las sortijas que ahora usaban Xo y ella, podía ver el cambio que había en el rostro del padre de Xo, no tenia las arrugas ni las cicatrices que ahora lo caracterizaban, pero sobre todo, ahora ya no estaba la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ahora veía en "su" XoXo.

La habitación estaba adornada con banderas de Gryffindor, algunos posters de autos, una pantalla enorme y un Home Theater conectados a un PS3, un espejo, se acerco a la cama, donde había una nota en la colcha, antes de tomarla miro la mesita de noche de su novio, las fotos que había visto hacia unos años seguían ahí, el portarretratos que ponía _"Mis Hermanos" _con la foto actualizada de ellos en el cumpleaños numero 20 de Xo, su foto también había sido actualizada, pero el marco de _"Annie"_ seguía siendo el mismo, la diferencia era, que ahora había una tercera foto en ese buro, la tomo entre sus manos mientras la estudiaba, todo el marco y las letras parecían ser d oro puro, era una foto de ellos, era hermosa, y las letras de oro ponían _"Un solo ser",_ era verdaderamente bello, dejo el portarretratos a un lado y miro la ultima nota, la abro con cuidado y leyó, era corta, _"Tardaste mucho en llegar! Cierra los ojos y voltea"_, soltó una risa pero obedeció a la nota, cerró los ojos suavemente y se giro esperando otra sorpresa, no escucho nada por unos segundos, pero después la voz de Xo la sorprendió, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados.

-Annie, han pasado mil y un cosas desde el día que nos conocimos, lograste que me pudiera comportar y me has ayudado a madurar, ahora puedo ver que no me equivoque al entregarte mi corazón, prácticamente hemos crecido juntos, hemos compartido más de la mitad de nuestras vidas y te he llegado a amar más allá de lo que yo mismo podría haber imaginado hace unos años- Annie sonreía recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con Xo, los buenos, los malos, los peores, y los mejores, había sido una relación con altas y bajas, como todas en esta vida, y a ella le encantaba- en resumen, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, el anillo que te di hace unos años ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace generaciones y solo pueden usarlo aquellos que están unidos por el amor verdadero y créelo que nosotros lo estamos, Lily Anne Potter- Annie abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre completo, miro sorprendida a Xo arrodillado frente a ella, mirándola seriamente- deseas pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? Me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Annie se cubrió la boca con las manos, estaba sorprendida, emocionada, en shock, no por el hecho de que Xo le pidiera matrimonio, eso sabia que lo haría en cualquier momento, y ella diría que si no importaba que, pero le sorprendía lo surreal que era su vida ahora, estaba emocionada por el hecho de saber que se casaría con su verdadero amor, su vida era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad.

-Demasiado…- murmuro para ella misma mientras apartaba las manos de su boca, Xo seguía mirándola esperando respuesta.

-Annie'- la llamo al ver que la chica se quedaba congelada, Annie reacciono al instante y lo miro, sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar.

-Si, claro que si Xo, quiero casarme contigo!- exclamo y después se le lanzo encima al chico, los dos dieron al piso besándose, Annie seguía sorprendida, no podía esperar a decírselo a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a toda la familia, estaba muy emocionada, su vida era perfecta y sabia que ahora se quedaría a si, estaría con Xo por siempre, estaría con SU Xo por siempre y para siempre, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, lo sabían, y nadie, nunca jamás podría separarlos, siempre juntos, siempre unidos, siempre un solo ser.

**_-.-.- FIN -.-.-_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si… 4 plebes-..xD pero Suemy así lo kiso.. no me imagino como le harán con tanto niño pero bueno..xD espero e les haya gustado mi final, Xo y Annie, la pareja del fic… y a las personas a las que les dedike personajes… espero ke estén satisfechas..! muchas gracias por seguirme hasta el final.. les estaré agradecida por siempre..! déjenme reviews por favor..!


End file.
